


Я, мой любовник и убийца моего мужа

by marizetta



Series: Ridgely 'verse AU [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: Что началось как дуэт двух хохмачей-агентов "Черного Крыла" где-то там на фоне основных действий в никому не известной АУ, переросло в совершенно отдельный пиздец. Об этом и поведает наш фик!"Печальный роман двух мужиков-ЦРУшников" (с)





	1. Кэмп-Пери, пятнадцать минут езды от городка Вильямсбург, Вирджиния.

**Author's Note:**

> Часть большого цикла (так называемой "коммуналки") фиков про альтернативный второй сезон хдадд. Г. и У. впервые упоминаются в фике "Операция "Нет ничего лучше дома" , описываемые ниже события охватывают и раскрывают события работ "Гипотетические груши или засекреченный тотализатор Спрингсборо" и "Призрак святого Валентина".
> 
> Сорян, название фика спойлерит фактически весь сюжет.

После долгих месяцев собеседований, тестов, проверок на полиграфе, и снова собеседований, приезд из Лэнгли в саму школу ЦРУ — которую работники Управления нежно называли «фермой» — ощущался настоящим Рождеством. За исключением того, что уже как третьи сутки шел проливной дождь, и на дороге, по которой задорно мчал автобус без опознавательных знаков с курсантами, растекалась чуть ли не библейским потоком ебучая грязь.

Окруженная густым лесом и высоким забором с проволокой территория учебного центра была разделена на строго контролируемые участки, в числе которых были административный, жилой — для обучающихся и персонала, посадочная полоса для самолётов и, разумеется, зоны для практической отработки специальных операций и занятий по тактике. Это не считая столовой, офицерского клуба, кинотеатра и площадок для спорта — все же люди жили здесь целый год в довольно тесном сообществе, и расслабляться им было дозволительно, если не настоятельно. Настоящий Хогвартс, если учесть, что студенты, или «карьерные стажеры» — будущие лучшие кадры отечественной разведки, с соответствующе раздутым самомнением. И Грегори (только что выпустившийся из колледжа в родной Филадельфии досрочно лишь потому, что учеба ему уже осточертела, с девушками как-то не клеилось, и он жаждал погрузиться в какое-то стоящее дело с головой), в толпе таких же, как он, выскочек, чувствовал себя словно рыба в воде. Ну, как минимум, волшебным головастиком, радостно прыгнувшим в жернова водяной государственной мельницы. Грег также слышал, что на территории лагеря обитало много оленей, даже имелось несколько угодий для охоты и два озера для рыбной ловли. Потратив изрядную долю своего детства с отцом в частых вылазках в глушь, где он, тогда юнец, впервые загорелся тонким искусством терпеливой слежки по едва заметным в листве следам, нынешний Грегори ожидал следующие 18 месяцев с особым нетерпением.

На плацу их встретил некий полковник в сопровождении офицеров в форме без знаков различий (или со знаками, не существующими ни в одном уставе), пересчитал новобранцев, сверился со списком в блокноте и просиял. Затем к ним вышел настоящий начальник учебного центра в гражданском и решительно вычеркнул половину имен. После, вместо того, чтобы отдать честь, приложил одну ладонь к левому глазу, прокукарекал (неопознанные офицеры ответили тем же) и жестом отозвал всю компанию, покачав напоследок головой.

— Ладно, — сказал он, видимо, самому себе, критически осмотрев оставшихся. — Все равно это ненадолго.

Что именно ненадолго, Грегори посчитал лучше не спрашивать, дабы не показаться дураком в первый же день. Остальные держали осанку и тоже старались не выдавать свою растерянность.

Приняв присягу, прослушав приветственную речь, а затем еще одну — инструктаж о безопасности и неразглашении информации от местного офицера безопасности с кислым лицом — всех их немедленно распределили по двухэтажным казармам. И дали возможность поближе познакомиться друг с другом, оставив первые занятия на утро (интенсивный курс по изучению кодексов, физическая подготовка и стрельба). Соседом Грегори по комнате оказался парниша с необычайно лаконичным именем Р — по происхождению ирландец, внушительный рост и эффектный подбородок, а еще, судя по паре разделенных им баек, отличный стрелок. Повезло же сойтись именно с солдатской рожей! Кажется, он из всех них станет лучшим в наборе.

Грегори не ошибся — Р оказался первоклассным стрелком. Они с инструктором влегкую обогнали его в пистолетной стрельбе с боевой позиции стоя. Да и всю остальную учебную группу тоже — а там было порядочно таких же ребят прямиком из учебки. Что уж такие любители, которые лишь в белок из старой отцовской двустволки и стреляли, как он. После очередной выпендрежной очереди в яблочко Грег уже просто не смог не приподнять бровь в сторону Р.

— Выделываешься?

— Стараюсь как могу, — самую толику кокетливо подтвердил он, отчего Грег не удержался и отпустил смешок.

Обаятельный, ублюдок. Краем глаза Грегори уже уловил с полдюжины недобрых взглядов. Ни один успех не оставался безнаказанным, в этих-то стенах и подавно. На место в «ферме» каждый год метили тысячи молодых амбициозных парней и девушек, на каждую должность при выпуске — сотни. Естественно, сразу после стрельбища нашлась пара напыщенных индюков, решивших пустить Р под раздачу «дружеских» насмешек насчет его очень примечательного имени. Грегори на фантазию родителей соседа по комнате было честно плевать, но какой-то черт заставил его вдруг за него вступиться. Зачем только? Этот золотистый ретривер в человеческой оболочке ну никак в этом не нуждался — не маленький же, сам справился бы с парой острых слов. Но что-то подсказывало Грегори, что своей терпеливой улыбкой Р отчаянно старался удержать себя от скрежета зубов. Черт бы его побрал. Грег всю жизнь без угрызений совести считал сам себя тем еще засранцем — зазословит ради забавы любого. Но на неприкрытую тупую злобу в отношении других, не ради смеха, а ради травли как таковой, у него резко срывало резьбу.

— Ну а как по мне — обалденное имя. Почти как 007, — собственный голос словно доносился до Грегори со стороны.

Несколько голов, включая очень удивленного Р, резко повернулись к нему.

— Джеймс Бонд, самый крутой тайный агент в истории? Ну блин, ребят. Не говорите мне, что тут нет ни одного фаната.

— Самый крутой выдуманный агент в истории, — подметила спортивного склада молодая женщина, Нора, но тут же усмехнулась: — Я всегда была немного падкой на Пирса Броснана в смокинге.

— Кто нет? — вздохнул Колин, который был ну точь-в-точь трехмерная копия Тинтина из комиксов.

— Чувак, ты же, считай, был рожден с кодовым позывным, прямо как настоящий агент. Это нереально охуительно, — несколько изначальных задир тут же молча помрачнели, а Грегори это только раззадорило. — И знаете что, справедливости ради нам всем тут надо точно так же сократить свои имена и начать отзываться на инициалы. Типо ради командного духа и прочей подобной фигни. Что скажете? Это стало бы чисто нашей фишкой.

Пара человек, что были на его стороне, лишь посмеялись. Р тоже еле заметно поморщился — это, наверное, было уже чересчур даже для него. Но тут один из них, Уинстон — в очках, с аккуратной прической, вечно не впечатленный вид — после краткого закатывания глаз проронил:

— Что ж, чем хуже той же Лиги плюща с их братствами? По-моему, идея забавная.

Поддержка откуда не ждали! Уинстон выглядел чуть постарше, чем их сброд из 25-26-летних горячих голов, и поневоле внушал своей удивительно прямой и тихой фигурой авторитет. После его слов и остальные понемногу загорелись этой задумкой. Не прошло и часа, как на свет родились Г., Н., К., У. и прочие — настоящее «фермерское братство».

Все это было забавным примерно несколько дней — окликать друг друга на пробежках в пять утра и со знающими подмигиваниями хлопать по плечу на обедах. Ровно до момента, когда об этом дурачестве узнали их инструкторы. И зачем-то передали об этом начальству. Которое внезапно оживилось идеей возвращения старой разведывательной школы, когда каждый агент обозначался простой буквой или цифрой. За еще двое суток чисто товарищеская шутка стала закрепленным в документах фактом. Отныне даже для своих родителей Грегори, во всяком случае, на публике, был просто Г.

В качестве своеобразной признательности за его «жертву» и извинения за случившееся Р предложил в свободное от учебы время поднатаскать Г. в боевой стрельбе и рукопашном бою. Так что злился на свою дурость Г. недолго: кто он, чтобы отказаться от подобного предложения? При более близком знакомстве Р оказался именно таким, каким Г. прочел его в первый раз — прельстивым, бесячим в своей лучезарности и дьявольски компетентным. Но не без странностей и с перечнем удивительных цирковых талантов, которых совсем не ожидаешь от такого рубахи-парня. Хождение по канату? Музыкальный слух? Жонглирование сраными стянутыми в узел носками? Не знакомый, а кладезь потенциальных охуительных историй. А Р, в свою очередь, почти притерпелся к его местами идиотскому юмору. У Г. начало складываться впечатление, что они с Р могут стать вполне хорошими друзьями, причем на долгое время.

И все же после этого Г. зарекся заводить спонтанные панибратства. Он, ей-богу, любил своё имя (да и у прочих были имена, как ему казалось, не хуже). Так что нахуй такие знакомства. Нахуй.

***

Обучение проходило изнуряюще, но жутко увлекательно — лениться времени не находилось. Как оказалось, помимо заявленных программ освоения искусства разведки, конспирации и полувоенных операций, существовала еще одна — в ее смысл Г. не очень-то был посвящен. Только знал, что на территории центра было гораздо больше стажеров, чем он видел на общих занятиях. А ещё некоторые из тех, с кем он все же регулярно сталкивался, присутствовали, скажем так… не полностью. Во всяком случае, когда он пытался пересчитать свою группу по головам, он вечно сбивался на парне, имя которого никто не мог запомнить. Попроси описать его внешность — и даже тут Г. затруднился бы дать ответ. Но он точно существовал. Вроде. Вдобавок, он начал подозревать, что Р был настоящим телепатом. И им ещё говорили, что МК Ультра и прочие невероятные штуки под эгидой правительства — миф!

Сам Г. пока больше склонялся к разведке или всему, что имело отношение к аналитическому блоку. Хотя полевые операции его тоже привлекали. Какой смысл прятать желание бросить себя в огонь, если уж добрался сюда, в элитную кузницу шпионских кадров, благодаря чистой скуке? К счастью, центр предлагал возможности попробовать себя во всех направлениях.

На «ферме» постоянно проходил ряд различных учебно-тренировочных занятий, в том числе с иностранцами, которые вообще не должны были знать, что находятся на территории Соединенных Штатов. Здесь их называли «черными курсантами», содержали на ограниченной территории школы, в отдалении от остальных курсантов ЦРУ и других нормальных объектов. Иногда в этом районе были слышны стрельба, взрывы, гул самолетов, что порой мешало Г. спать по ночам (вот Р, будучи бывшим военным, такой фигней не страдал и всегда спал как младенец). В связи с этим соседством, на любом участке центра стажерам нужно было соблюдать строгие меры предосторожности: не разбрасывать упаковки из-под сигарет, банки из-под пива и другие предметы, которые могут раскрыть секрет местонахождения центра «черным курсантам». К тому же в любое время пребывания на территории школы курсантам надлежало ходить в выданной им армейской форме. Этот пунктик бесил Г. безмерно, поскольку официально ЦРУ было гражданской организацией, и на остракизм его непревзойденного чувства стиля (что бы там ни говорили окружающие) он не подписывался. И поэтому, когда мистер Прист — временный инструктор-консультант по так называемому «оперативному мастерству» — заявился к ним с Р прямо в комнату в три ночи в футболке с шакалом под серой армейской курткой, Г. даже не дал себе шанса обосраться от испуга — он был готов зацеловать наставника до смерти.

К каждому из курсантов прикреплялся такой инструктор из преподавательского персонала: чтобы регулярно встречаться и обсуждать сильные и слабые стороны подготовки будущего агента. Но Прист, по рассказам, заявлялся в центр каждый год лишь на пару недель в поисках будущего «свежего мяса» в свою личную группу головорезов. О мужике ходили легенды — что он любил пытки, тащился от своей работы, умел и любил действовать по ситуации, и даже начальство относилось к нему с каким-то особым трепетом. А еще он зубодробительно шутил, после чего тебя еще весь день передергивало от мурашек. Г. зафанател в два счета. Прист, видя энтузиазм молодого человека, с радостью запустил в него свои когти, и следующие четырнадцать дней тот не находил и минутки, чтобы передохнуть — как от постоянных проверок на физическую выносливость, так и от постоянных попыток сломать его психически. К концу этой эксперсс-муштры Г. явственно ощутил, что приобрел дополнительный набор стальных яиц и парочку кошмаров в придачу. А сколько зловещих комплиментов он наполучал за свои неуставные носки с кайдзю! На всю, блять, жизнь. Собираясь на коллективный выезд с парнями в Вашингтон, разрешенный по выходным (с присмотром одного из инструкторов, конечно же), Г. лишний раз порадовался, что Прист уже отбыл автобусом ранее. Хоть полученный опыт и оказался… запоминающимся. Когда Р в баре осторожно заметил, что он часто широко улыбался на протяжении этих прошедших двух недель, Г. даже не стал ссылаться на якобы сведенное судорогой от усталости лицо. Вместо этого лишь рассмеялся и целиком сосредоточился на активном потреблении алкоголя и приятной беседе с О.

О. была замечена Г. в их сложившейся маленькой группе какое-то время назад. Энергичная, красивая. Невероятно остроумная. И вдобавок она превосходно стреляла из винтовки! Она собиралась стать его напарницей завтра, во время учебно-тренировочного «освобождения посла из заложников». И Г. просто не мог быть счастливее. Весь вечер они просидели за стойкой, и О. несколько раз смело касалась пальцами его руки.

События следующего утра заставили Г. серьезно задуматься: а правильно ли он поступил, решив пойти в ЦРУ? Нет ничего ужасней, чем потерять напарника во время операции. Если бы она была настоящая, О. уже не было бы в живых, причем по его вине. Все потому, что он замешкался, поставив свои интересы выше задачи постановочной миссии.

Проведя все послеобеденное время за возвращением к недавним событиям, Г. пришел к единственному выводу. Он испытывал такое влечение к О., что перестал трезво рассуждать, и события вышли из-под контроля — в результате чего его напарница вполне могла быть убита. Г. никогда больше не должен позволять себе такой слабости и терять бдительность.

Несколько часов он просидел в зале, где были увековечены выпускники «фермы», погибшие при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Подобный, ещё более полный вариант был установлен в центральном офисе в Лэнгли, и как и здесь, там было много засекреченных имён. От количества безликих металлических звездочек в глазах возникала резь, если смотреть на них с таким же усердием, что и он сейчас. В зале с ним была О. Их симпатия была взаимной. Однако в сложившейся ситуации они ничего не могли с этим поделать. Сейчас было не время для романов, да и в школу они пришли совсем за другим. Вместе они решили, что будут с удовольствием следить за карьерными успехами друг друга. Г., конечно же, радостным себя в данный момент времени никак не ощущал. На деле, теперь он пребывал в весьма меланхоличном настроении. Закончив вечернее занятие по слежке с фиброскопом, Г. лег в постель задолго до установленного в кампусе выключения света. Р вернулся после отбоя в кромешной темноте, не слишком уж незаметно для будущего шпиона пробравшись через окно. А потом совсем не изящно рухнул на свою кровать с удовлетворенным вздохом. Г. вопросительно приподнял голову.

— Видел бы ты другого парня.

Г. на это лишь хмыкнул и откинулся обратно на подушку.

— Ты что ли гей?

— Помимо других вещей, — невнятно промычал Р в ответ, встрепенулся. — Для тебя это проблема?

— Если эти парни и кто угодно не я — нет.

— Ох. Досадно, — Р, кажется, трагично прижал руки к сердцу, а уже через минуту сладко засопел.

Г. поворочался еще какое-то время, прежде чем уснуть — думая о том, что ему бы тоже заиметь такое отходчивое отношение ко всему, что тебе преподносит жизнь.

***

— Я ошибаюсь, или парень за тем столом только что оценивающе окинул меня взглядом? У., так ведь его зовут?

Г., честное слово, не стал бы из этого раздувать слона, ну пялится на него кто-то и пусть. Но это особо промозглое утро в продуваемой всеми ветрами общей столовой просто не могло стать еще более скучным. Г. мог с таким же успехом и подкинуть дров для костра из сомнительных сплетен и погреться о него.

— Ну ты довольно привлекательный мужчина, Г., я бы не удивлялся такому вниманию, — пробормотал Р в свою тарелку с кашей, явно еще не до конца проснувшись. На пинок под столом от Г. тот, впрочем, сразу ответил широкой улыбкой. — Слишком воинственный на мой вкус, расслабься, драчун! Вот Ф., с другой стороны…

— Фридкин? Господи, нет-нет-нет, Р, он же тупой как пробка, — простонала Н., держась за свою голову обеими руками. Чем девушка занималась прошлую ночь после отбоя можно было только догадываться. Порой казалось, что они с Р ведут какое-то личное соревнование.

— Но у него красивые руки… — притворно надул губы Р, не постеснявшись украсть у нее яблоко с подноса.

— Это правда. И не только руки. Но все равно. Не совершай непоправимых ошибок, будущий специальный агент Р, ты предназначен для чего-то лучшего, чем это.

— Без ошибок не стать специальным агентом, — философски парировал тот, одарил невинной улыбкой прошедшего мимо них хмурого дежурного, после чего наклонился через столешницу ближе. — Стой, а откуда тебе знать про его руки и все остальное? Н., хитрая ты лиса! Как ты... Когда только успела?

— У девушки свои секреты, — скромно повела плечом та и стащила у него в отместку его кофе. — Но просто на будущее: Хьюго Фридкин, три звезды. Четыре, если слишком одиноко и хочется попускать слюни на накачанный пресс.

— Фу, — не выдержал К. и обвел всех осуждающим взглядом. — Ребят, ну поесть-то спокойно можно?

— Подожди-подожди. Три звезды по какой шкале? Какое максимальное число? Это очень важный уточняющий фактор, Н., не оставляй меня вот так без статистических данных!

К. вздохнул и отвесил Р ну чисто ребяческого, хоть и чувствительного тумака. Тот, впрочем, вовсе не выглядел оскорбленным от такого посягательства на свою персону. Эти двое были словно два противоположных полюса, но никогда не держали друг на друга зла. Прямо как два брата, пускай и внешне не походили совершенно, а все ж — не разлей вода.

— А отвечая на твой вопрос, — чуть отсмеявшись Р обратился вновь к Г. — Я бы на твоем месте не беспокоился. У., насколько мне известно, счастливо женат. А ты все равно слишком неприступен.

— Чего это сразу неприступен… — непонятно почему обиделся Г., вновь схватившись за ложку. — Просто в отличие от большинства я не пытаюсь выпрыгнуть из штанов при первой возможности.

Н. с Р, да и еще пара человек многозначительно переглянулись и хором заулюлюкали. Клоуны.

— Интересно, куда нас отправят после этих недель, — с унылым видом уставился вдаль К., потеряв мотивацию ковыряться в своей остывшей фасоли дальше. — Готов поспорить, где не такая унылая погода все время. Куда-нибудь за границу, где тепло и пальмы растут…

— Ты неженка и мечтатель, К., — покачал головой Р, но с какой-то теплотой. — Как ты только решил податься в ЦРУ?

— Очевидно из любви к Родине. Дай парню повитать в облаках, ради бога, — глядя в одну точку пробормотала Н. Ее лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок, но она держалась.

— Говорят, в Лэнгли готовят новую группу для курирования проекта «Черное Крыло». Звучит, хм, интересно, — если честно, Г. ни черта не знал про этот проект, кроме того, что он секретный, просто хотелось поумничать.

— Говорят, его хотят закрыть, и торчать там — время терять.

— Р, ты же вроде хотел к ним попасть, нет? — Г. ткнул его в бок, но Р лишь загадочно пожал плечами, мол, может да, а может нет. Темнил он что-то. Ну и черт с ним, карьеристом.

— Я слышала, в «Красном Крыле» должно быть перспективно, — внезапно оживилась Н.

— Я слышал, что о тех, кто туда поступает на службу, никто ничего не слышат после, и никто толком не знает, где находится база. И чем там занимаются.

— Я слышала, что это прикрытие для каких-то секретных военных разработок.

— Я слышал, что они занимаются изучением зеленых человечков, — подхватил К.

— Я слышал, что там работают над путешествиями во времени.

— Я слышал, что там работают одни мужчины, — Р нахмурился и тут же посмотрел на Н. Та застыла с блаженным выражением на лице. Р со знающим видом неспешно откинулся назад, подпер голову кулаком и игриво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Ненавижу вас, ребята, — переводя взгляд с одного на другого, вздохнул К.

— Нет, ты любишь нас, К., и мы никуда тебя не отпустим, — Р не упустил своего шанса и заключил того в стремительные и крепкие объятия. К. истерично заорал и попытался вырваться, но Р был известен своим медвежьим захватом на весь кампус — у угловатого парня не было шансов. Н. с нехорошей улыбочкой уже встала со своего места и двинулась к ним, явно намереваясь зацеловать несчастную жертву. Ор К. перешел во что-то неразборчивое и душераздирающее. Г. видел марширующего в их сторону взбешенного дежурного, но не мог перестать хохотать. Где-то в толпе он услышал еще один неприлично громкий смех и обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с У. Он, кажется, утирал глаза за очками от подступивших слез. Они понимающе улыбнулись другу другу, и Г. успел театрально поклониться всей собравшейся публике (несколько человек заапладировали), прежде чем всю его компанию вытолкали наружу. Угрызений совести от шалости их братия все равно никак не испытывала. Последние несколько дней выдались довольно утомительными — подобное дуракаваляние должно было произойти рано или поздно.

Но каково же было удивление Г., когда спустя десять минут на ковер с выговором к ним вызвали и У. По донесению обмазанного кашей, но все равно стоящего по стойке «смирно» дежурного, как только за ними закрылись двери столовой, У. попытался саботировать и без того пошатнувшийся порядок и нечаянно (по его же словам) спровоцировал настоящую драку едой. Г. искоса глянул на него, держащего лицо со свисающей с дужки очков вермишелью, и молча приподнял брови в одобрении. Во-первых, кто после школы вообще устраивает драку в столовой?! Во-вторых, из всех людей этот с виду приличный ботаник — и вдруг подстрекатель бунта! И все, чтобы, видимо, оттянуть большую часть немилости на себя — или, точнее, на остальных смутьянов, не раскрой инструктор его замысел. Хитро, выебисто. Г. окончательно и бесповоротно преисполнился к сокурснику уважением.

— Если честно, ожидал я от вас лучшего, — начальник школы выглядел таким уставшим, будто подобный разговор он проживал в персональном Дне сурка уже на протяжении многих лет.

(По правде, такой вид у него возникал каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с «фермерским братством» вне зависимости от того, что они делали).

— Сэр, в следующий раз постараюсь вложить большее старания и изобретательности, сэр, — ровно отчеканил У., глядя строго над головой мужчины.

Н. за их спинами еле слышно хрюкнула и поспешно прикрыла рот рукой.

Начальник, имя которого было настолько засекречено, что никто не знал даже его инициалы, обреченно вздохнул и рассеянно почесал наплечную нашивку в виде глаза.

— А то я не знаю, — он сделался чуть построже. — Вам может казаться, что вам тут предоставлены особые условия, но не тешьте себя иллюзиями, У. Совсем наоборот, к вам здесь особое внимание, учитывая обстоятельства. Уверен, вам бы не хотелось как-то очернить личное дело и подставить этим уже любимого человека.

По лицу У. прошла череда любопытных эмоций.

— О да, ведь мы же действуем заодно. Я определенно пробился сюда следом из-за желания помочь набить ему славы, а не из-за собственного интереса, — в его тоне отчетливо угадывался сарказм.

Г. с любопытством глянул на Р, но он лишь покачал головой.

— Хорошо, что вы так отстаиваете свою независимость. Служба в ЦРУ не терпит тех, кто пришел сюда по зову светлых чувств и ради личной или чужой наживы, — мужчина коротко кивнул всем по очереди. — То же относится к острякам и весельчакам.

На этом разговор, как ни странно, завершился. И после этого случая их тесное «братство фермеров» — так назвала его Н., потому что «вы, парни, как толпа неотесанных селян, с которыми мне приходится возиться» — сформировалось окончательно и уже крепко.

***

Обычно стажерам надлежало находиться в отведенном для них районе, за исключением случаев следования к воротам или от ворот, или на занятия в других местах на территории центра, куда их доставляли на транспорте. Правительственная резервация — а она, со всеми ее объектами, полигонами и природной границей в виде леса и речки Йорк на севере, ею и была — покрывала собой невероятные расстояния. Порой, чтобы добраться на очередное учебное занятие, приходилось тратить до сорока минут при хорошем ориентировании. К счастью, Г. топографическим кретинизмом не страдал.

Следуя указаниям своего инструктора Г. отыскал технический корпус в два счета. Преодолев два дополнительных КПП по пластиковому пропуску, биометрическим данным и слепку ауры сроком не более суток — к охране информации тут относились с особой серьезностью. Пройдя в конце сквозь обычную железную калиточку (наверняка муляж для отвода глаз!), он прошел по единственной тропинке к серой коробке с узкой лестницей посередине. По ней ему навстречу, старательно придерживая руками сразу несколько папок и сумку с ноутбуком, как раз спускался назначенный напарник. Его теперь любимый хмурый очкарик с ножом-бабочкой в одном месте, темная лошадка и возмутитель спокойствия! Вот те на. Уилльям? Уолтер? Нет, нет… Теперь просто У.

Несколько бумаг все-таки выскользнуло из-под локтя на последней ступеньке — молодой мужчина замер и издал мучительный вздох.

— Ебливая дева Мария в панталонах в полосочку, сраный Иисус и хуйское небесное царство.

Г. при отрадных сердцу звуках невольно широко улыбнулся. Любой, кто умел так легко и цветисто выражаться, всегда удостаивался дополнительного почета в его глазах. А если верить последним исследованиям, этот талант был еще и признаком высокого интеллекта. Бля, какое же облегчение. Г. бы ни за что бы не сработался с кем-то скучным.

«Уинстон», — вспомнил Г. и зачем-то повторил про себя несколько раз — «Уинстон, Уинстон, Уинстон».

— Ты этим ртом и свою любимую целуешь? — с усмешкой решил возвестить о себе он, подойдя ближе, и виновато скривился, заметив встречный холодный взгляд. — Знаю, фразочка настолько избитая, что хоть плюйся, но. Ээээ. Подумал, что «хуйское небесное царство» не стоит таких потерь.

Г. торопливо подхватил упавшие листки и отряхнул — и почти не запачкались! У. смерил его еще одним не впечатленным взором, но вроде бы смягчился и кивком головы предложил пойти дальше вместе. Тренировочный полигон (на деле — укрепленный ангар) был в десяти минутах ходьбы от основного здания по утреннему мокрому газону. Это было отличным шансом, наконец, пообщаться как следует. У., со своим острым профилем и слегка неодобрительным молчанием, не сторонился их шумной придурковатой компании, но всегда держался обособленно. За что Г. его никак не винил, люди в основном все были мерзкими и громкими. Сам был отличным тому примером.

— Я этим ртом еще много чего делаю, чему в ЦРУ не научат. Не так, чтобы это было приятно, во всяком случае, — с независимым видом наконец поправил он Г., за что заслужил довольное фырканье. — Какими талантами сам похвастаешься? Помимо тяги к спонтанной защите чужой чести и бесконтрольному потреблению виноградных тянучек Red Vines…

— Эй! Эти штуки офигенны, — Г. замедлил свой шаг и прищурился. — Минутку, блять. Откуда ты это знаешь? Ты… ты что — в курсе истории моей банковской карты?

— Это же не Форт-Нокс какой-нибудь, — пробормотал У. и чуть закатил глаза. — Расслабься, не слежу я специально за тобой, в тебе нет ничего такого. Ну ладно, смотри.

Он быстро оглядел затянутую слабым туманом выстриженную площадку, по разным дорожкам которой спешили по своим делам и назначениям прочие стажеры.

— Вот М., например, — увлекается записью номерных знаков поездов для подтверждения каких-то своих конспирологических теорий. Д. — тратит на компьютерные игры двадцать тысяч в год, Ф. — работал раньше моделью мужского нижнего белья, — У. проводил взглядом женскую фигуру в спортивной одежде на пробежке. — У Н. имеется впечатляющая коллекция эротической литературы.

Г. издал ошарашенный смешок, все еще глядя на своего спутника во все глаза. Нет, он даже не злился за непрошенное вторжение в чужую жизнь. Сам был из тех, кому палец в рот не клади.

— Так ты собираешь на всех и каждого компромат… Зачем?

— Отличная тренировка по сбору данных и наблюдению за людьми, пригодится в работе, — не сбиваясь, отчеканил У. и тут же пожал плечами. — Ради веселья.

— Так ты из тех детей, что в школе собирали грязные секретики на разных тупорылых верзил из старших классов.

— Учителей. Директоров, — он улыбнулся краем рта. — Играй по-крупному или вообще не играй.

— А, так ты крутой парень, — с наигранным пониманием покивал Г., обежал его. — И что, ты рубил с них деньги за информацию?

— Ммм, нет. Я же сказал, это все ради веселья.

— Ради… чувак! — Г. чуть не навернулся от возбуждения. — Друг! Бесконечные возможности! И это при нулевой конкуренции! При условии дележки 50% от прибыли, конечно же.

Брови У. поползли вверх.

— Ты мне уже и бизнес план предлагаешь?

— О, я в этом ас! Мы с тобой так озолотимся, вот увидишь!

— Мы с тобой идем на практическое занятие по шифровальным системам, — мужчина едва сдерживал смех.

— О чем ты, блять, говоришь? Мы с тобой партнеры! — Г. чуть ли не выпрыгивал перед ним. — Я защитил честь Р, но ты защитил мою — мы теперь связаны, как Нео и Матрица!

— Можешь быть моей Тринити? — У. явно просто не удержался.

— С большим количеством вазелина — возможно. Ты помнишь весь этот сраный латекс?

На этот раз У. уже рассмеялся в голос. Другое дело.

— Ты знаешь, я просто пытался работать в команде.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — категорично возразил Г. и с широкой лыбой похлопал У. по плечу. — Даже если ты этого еще не понял. Вот увидишь, мы провернем охренительные вещи вдвоем. Охренительные!

Он подмигнул, развернулся и бодро зашагал остаток пути, чуть его опережая. У. без его ведома недоуменно побуравил его затылок еще с минуту, а потом тихонько заулыбался себе под нос.


	2. Это были девяностые.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дело происходит в начале нулевых, именно в это время в США принимали закон о гомосексуальных браках.

Учебно-тренировочный курс в Кэмп-Пери был разделен на три условные дисциплины — разведка, конспирация и полувоенные операции. Последние (активные действия с применением оружия, взрывных и зажигательных устройств и психотропных средств) все еще оставались у Г. в любимчиках. Да, шифрование и передача секретных сообщений, тайнопись и долгие часы высиживания на конспиративной точке были по-своему увлекательны и почти медитативны. Но что сравнится со старой-доброй игрой в солдатиков, где и кровь можно разогнать и напакостить исподтишка? Г. был испорчен в этом плане, как всякий второй ребенок в семье, устраивающий мятежи из-за кулис на завтрак, обед и ужин. А тут! Организация беспорядков, забастовок, митингов, заговоров, политических интриг, саботажей, диверсий, нейтрализация неугодных лиц, государственных переворотов… прослушав описание программы лишь в первый раз, он чуть не начал танцевать на месте.

— И теперь таких увлеченных у нас двое, — мрачно пробормотал инструктор Коллинс, наблюдая очередной переполох в кампусе, где Г. с У. устроили настоящий аукцион по продаже личной информации о сокурсниках.

Этим же самым сокурсникам. А что они так ненадежно ее хранят? Агенты, называется. За последние две недели они с У. неплохо на этом поднялись, а руководство в принципе их никак не останавливало. То ли расценивало происходящее как проявление творческой шпионской жилки, то ли страшилось того мига, когда парочке наскучит, и она переключится на рыбу покрупнее. Например, на них.

Это в У. нравилось Г. пока что больше всего — с ним можно было потрясающе предаваться скуке. Он обладал довольно темным чувством юмора, говорил мало, курил много и при этом всегда, всегда держался и выглядел безупречно. О таких обычно говорят «в тихом омуте черти пиздятся». И в отличие от своих прочих товарищей, У. все еще оставался вещью в себе. Г. хватало ума не пытаться ломать его профайлы, но любопытство все же съедало. Единственным инструментом в распоряжении был его от природы подвешенный язык. Ну и пара козырей в рукаве.

— Ну и зачем образцовому кадету, будущему агенту разведки носить с собой нож-бабочку в кармане? Я думал, личное оружие тут вообще запрещено, — шепотом спросил Г., выудив у себя из-за пазухи сложенный предмет и помахав им в воздухе.

— Так, а ну, верни, пока не порезался, — ближайший к нему куст недовольно зашуршал и быстро выхватил нож из его руки.

Г. хмыкнул и закопался в мох получше. Они проводили очередное промозглое утро в лесной полосе на территории центра, отрабатывая занятие по полевой маскировке. Их группа справлялась настолько хорошо, что вот уже час у Г. создавалось четкое впечатление, что все, кроме них двоих, потерялись в глуши и отдались на съедение местных комаров-шатунов.

— Когда только успел? Этим штучкам тебя Прист научил — чужие карманы обшаривать? Или для него это только предлог…

— Ага, больше слухам верь, — повторно усмехнулся Г., изо всех сил подавляя в себе желание почесать нос.

— Если бы слухам, — загадочно процедил У. в ответ, помолчал. — Это подарок, от близкого человека.

— Охуеть, романтично.

— Так и есть, — мужчина зашуршал ветками совсем рядом и зазвучал отчего-то смущенно. — Это так, больше напоминание о былых временах… Знаешь, когда я был юн, я вел несколько хаотичный образ жизни, порой самозащита была необходима. Учитывая, кем я являлся.

Последовала напряженная тишина.

— Ты о мафии? — наконец предположил Г. и тут же возбудился. — Твою ж мать, ну конечно же! Ты был членом банды, это объясняет всю загадочность!

На этот раз он смог различить осуждающе сощуренные глаза в листве.

— Я имел в виду завсегдатаев ночных клубов. Ну, знаешь, некоторые просто не хотят мириться с тем, кто ты есть. А я не особо скрывался.

Последовала еще одна пауза. Г. запоздало понял, что видок у него из-за растерянности, должно быть, довольно дурацкий.

— Боже, ты не имеешь и малейшего понятия о чем я, так ведь? — вздохнул У. и тихо рассмеялся. — О, ты просто очарователен… Мафия, серьезно?

— Заткнись, завали ебало, — Г. на мгновение уткнулся лицом в землю и, судя по ощущениям, побеспокоил червей. — Ну серьезно, кто ожидает от такого нерда, что он вдруг окажется потенциальным криминальным элементом? У тебя разве не четыре разных диплома об образовании?

— Ты разве не тот, кто закончил учебу досрочно, просто чтобы не убивать время зря?

— Бля. Ты прав. Я тоже шикарен, — не стал скромно отказываться от комплимента Г. — Но по-серьезному. Ты с таким багажом мог бы уже десять раз стать кем угодно. Почему ЦРУ?

— А ты почему так расстарался поскорей выскочить? — внезапно тихо поинтересовался У.

Перекрестный допрос. Увертливый!

— А, — глубокомысленно изрек Г. — Да ты сам уже ответил. От безделья.

— Ну а я из упрямства.

У. не спешил продолжать. Успел подняться ветер — раскачал верхушки сосен, обсыпав их рыжей хвоей с ног до головы.

— Человек, с которым я живу… он тоже в программе, работает в Лэнгли. И ему не нравится идея, что я могу строить карьеру, параллельно с его. Считает, что кто-то из нас должен находится дома и поддерживать все в порядке, и из нас двоих это я. Обычно я стараюсь не спорить, да это и не приводит ни к чему… Но иногда я просто — как это правильно сказать? Срываюсь и гордо ухожу исполнять блядскую Марсельезу. Так что после очередного расхождения мнений я просто молча собрался и отправил заявление.

— Ты меня разыгрываешь сейчас?

— Да, я понимаю, глупая ошибка вышла, — звучал У. и правда непривычно пристыженным. — Я был не прав, мне не стоило даже стараться лезть сюда…

— Шутишь? Тебе — не стоило получить редкий шанс очутиться на «ферме»? Да ты же один из самых способных… слушай, ты настолько умный, что порой даже меня пугаешь, — Г. покачал головой. — Ты… та еще штучка, У., честное слово. Послушай только его — не достоин он!

Очевидно мужчина глубоко задумался.

— Так ты правда считаешь, что из этого может выйти толк?

— Представь, блин, себе. Не могу поверить, что кто-то указывает тебе, что делать со своей жизнью. Чувак, это как-то стремно.

— Нет, что ты, это нормальная ситуация, — У. почти рассмеялся. — Мы даже почти помирились.

Для Г. в этом все еще крылось что-то непонятное. На «ферме» человек мог «выстрелить» только благодаря собственным амбициям, что бы там ни говорили сверху про самоотверженность и патриотизм. И У. точно не создавал впечатление того, кем стоило бы помыкать (если на то пошло, так он создавал образ того, кому не стоит переходить дорогу), а вот нет же, погляди — был у него какой-то криптонит.

— Ты хренова загадка, У.

— Да нет, вообще-то. Все самое очевидное я тебе и так оставил на показ. Тебе нужно только увидеть.

— Ага, а как же… бля, У.? — Г. ошарашенно заерзал, но У. словно сквозь землю провалился.

Вокруг были абсолютно одинаковые кусты.

— Охуеть, можешь в это поверить? — обратился он к застывшему посреди полянки молодому оленю за неимением другой публики. — Все куда-то смылись.

— Занятие завершилось, — ответил ему олень голосом инструктора Коллинса. — Вам, стажер, придется пройти его повторно, для дальнейшей доработки.

И ускакал в чащу. Г. ошарашенно проводил животное взглядом.

— Охуеть, — в конце концов повторил он.

На традиционном сборе на улице следующим утром им сообщили, что Коллинс продолжать тренировать стажеров не будет по причине ухода в незапланированный продолжительный отпуск.

«Ежегодная миграция» — успел пробормотать К. в строю. Г. уставился на него во все глаза, но промолчал.

***

После того разговора по душам с флорой и фауной некоторые детали, не замечаемые ранее, стали вдруг бросаться Г. в глаза. Например, смущающее количество подарков и личных звонков, получаемых У. в сравнении с остальными. Контакты с внешним миром были здесь не таким уж табуированным делом, но осуществлялись в строго отведенные дни и под наблюдением — не дай бог кому вздумается разглашать информацию о местных делах и расположении объектов. И кто-нибудь по ту сторону, понимающий деликатность этих условий, наверняка старался бы держать связь как можно ненавязчивее (родителям Г. это удавалось вполне легко — они вечно разъезжали с торговыми симпозиумами по всей стране и часто ограничивались открытками). Избранница У., похоже, наоборот всеми силами старалась сделать свое наличие как можно заметнее. Его то и дело отрывали в моменты отдыха между занятиями с сообщением, что его ждут у телефона на ближайшем КПП. Промозглая осень медленно, но верно переходила в не менее сырую зиму, и однажды, когда в столовой перед У. выставили пришедшую целую коробку теплых вещей (до смешного дорогих), которые он даже не мог носить по уставу, Г. как и все громко рассмеялся. У. посмеивался вместе с остальными и улыбался, когда кто-то по-дружески хлопал его по плечу, называя счастливчиком. Вот только чем дальше, тем больше Г. казалось, что ему на самом деле хотелось бы этого внимания окружающих как можно меньше. Только вежливость не позволяла высказывать возражения.

Все эти знаки были ничем иным, как широким жестом, рекламирующим вовсе не У., а отправителя. И в следующие разы Г. подшучивал над товарищем уже не так увлеченно. По какой-то причине он продолжал думать об этих странных отношениях, даже когда был занят совершенно сторонними делами. Так и случилось, когда Г. возвращался в свой корпус поздно вечером. Но только он не ожидал найти, дойдя до своей комнаты, свернувшегося на койке почти что в идеальной позе эмбриона Р.

— Если бы это и впрямь была простуда или язва желудка, — молвил он, даже не оторвав своего стеклянного взгляда от стены напротив. — Ничего, отмучаюсь ночь, утром уже полегчает.

Г. приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. Он уже давно привык, что его друг порой отвечал на вопросы, прежде чем те были озвучены вслух. Но видеть его таким страдающим ему, пожалуй, пока не доводилось.

— Просто скажи, что мне не придется записывать твое предсмертное письмо, — Г., не разуваясь, плюхнулся на соседнюю кровать, загородив ему обзор.

Р лениво и несколько болезненно улыбнулся, уткнулся на мгновение в подушку носом, прежде чем ответить.

— Бывают хорошие и плохие дни. А еще случаются вот такие отстойные. Это когда ты слышишь мысли всех вокруг, словно по сломанному радио на полной громкости, и при этом никак не можешь его заткнуть. Или будто имеешь дело с соседом, который непрерывно стучит молотком, только вместо стены — твоя собственная черепная коробка, — он вздохнул и перекатился на спину. — Говорю, завтра уже будет легче.

— И что, есть ли какое-то средство…

— Ага, закидываюсь таблетками каждый раз. Помогает так себе, конечно: молоток никуда не девается, просто между ним и тобой возникает толстый слой ваты, — Р скользнул по Г. взглядом. — Ты с новостями какими-то пришел.

Г. на эту сверхъестественную проницательность уже просто фыркнул.

— Заглядывал в табель. Наш мистер очарование и интеллект креветки не прошел нижнюю границу. Кажется, отправят Фридкина в запас — соблазнять местных тыловых крыс.

— Значит, и в программу основную он не угодит, дадут ему спокойно работать под своим именем. Никакой тебе секретности, если только в ЦРУ совсем не отчаятся, — закончил за него Р. и чуть приподнялся. — О, кстати, как твоя-то проверка прошла?

Г. пожал плечами. Его аттестация прошла нормально. А вот за необязательную секретность ему было немного обидно. Везет же дуракам. Г. все еще считал, что сокращение его имени до единственной буквы было преступлением против человечества. У многих в братстве тоже были классные имена.

Р вновь заерзал и ухмыльнулся чему-то своему.

— Ты мне теперь вечно будешь поминать эту свою жертву во имя моей чести и достоинства, так ведь?

— Тот единственный раз, когда я позволил своему черствому сердцу совершить глупость, и это вылилось в дружбу с тобой? О, тебе придется слушать, как я жалуюсь об этом до гробовой доски. И пару недель после.

Р знал, что Г. ворчал не всерьез, потому чуть рассмеялся. Потом смолк и зажмурился.

— Хочешь знать забавную вещь? Это наверняка не помешает ему стать «Мистером ЦРУ» этого года и попасть на приуроченные к событию фирменные календари. В одном нижнем белье, с полным разворотом, все как полагается…

— Бля, замолчи пожалуйста, — Г. все же стянул ботинок с ноги и почти решился запустить его через комнату. — Ты собираешься заполучить экземпляр, правда же?

— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Мы с Н. занимаемся версткой. И если бы ты увидел пробные фото — ты бы тоже запросил один.

— Нет, спасибо. Я лучше останусь в команде других ребят.

Г. подумал еще немного и все же не выдержал:

— А У. сегодня опять вырвали с личной корреспонденцией, еще и перед самой аттестацией. Блин, что за сука станет одаривать неудобными подарками, постоянно держать на коротком поводке звонками и при этом будет против того, чтобы он строил карьеру? Не понимаю я таких баб.

Р смотрел на Г. очень долго, будто сомневаясь в его реальности, прежде чем издать долгий вздох.

— Г., ты дебил.

Г. хотел было обидеться на его последовавший тут же смех, но смолк, глядя как тот сразу же закусил губу и отвернулся, явно сдерживая непрошеный звук. После кратких раздумий он вздохнул, обулся заново и тихонько выскользнул наружу. Сбегал до круглосуточной столовой, удачно пофлиртовал с дежурящей там в этот час В. и вернулся обратно в два счета. Когда сверху Р оказалось накинуто еще одно одеяло, а на висок опустился завернутый в полотенце выпрошенный лед, он уже не сдержал стон наслаждения.

— Беру свои слова назад. Ааааах, клянусь, если бы я мог, то женился на тебе.

— И разбил бы надежды миллионов девушек и парней своим выбором, ага, — фыркнул Г., сидя рядом, подумал и заботливо прошелся рукой по его спине. — Я буду сидеть тихо в своем уголке, как послушная жена.

— Это не поможет… но спасибо. Ты ангел.

— Никто все равно тебе не поверит.

— Черт, ты прав.

***

Рождество подкралось незаметно, а потом резко дало всем обухом по голове, вывалив на обучающий центр тонны чистейшего снега. Совместную праздничную поездку в уже полюбившийся бар пришлось пробивать, расчистив для начала дорогу лопатами. Инициативность стажеров явно порадовала начальство и то в итоге смягчилось настолько, что отправилось отмечать в город с ними. Г., пожалуй, именно в этот вечер окончательно ощутил, что «ферма» — одна большая семья. Д., которого все уже успели прозвать Компьютерным Гением, был менее брюзжащим чем всегда и травил какие-то невероятные байки, К. пил на брудершафт с их безымянным директором, а Н. всех обставила по очкам в караоке и почти дала Г. потрогать свою грудь. Ближе к ночи Р с У. нашли в конце зала пыльное пианино и теперь пытались наиграть что-то простенькое в четыре руки. В многочисленных талантах Р Г. никогда и не сомневался, а вот то, что У. умел извлекать что-то музыкальное, было для него открытием, почему-то очень важным. Г. буквально застыл посреди шумного зала, наполненного горячим солоноватым воздухом. Парочка, не обращая внимания на остальных, со смешками продолжала наигрывать нечто веселое, и от созерцаемой картины он явственно испытал странные теплые, не до конца понятные чувства. Пальцы У. двигались несколько запоздало, видно вспоминая старые уроки, но все равно поставленно и плавно, чуть ли не гипнотически. Кажется, они с Р при этом напевали что-то. Нечто очень знакомое. Г. вдруг резко захотелось стать частью этого.

Но поскольку он уже успел изрядно выпить к тому моменту, его хватило лишь на то, чтобы подойти к пианино вплотную и с какого-то дуру громко заявить: «Ты дерьмово поешь!» прямо в лицо ничего не подозревающему У. После чего его стошнило, к счастью в сторону.

Единственным утешением Г. на утро было то, что единственным человеком, кому хватило бы ума снять все на видео, являлся он сам, а он был занят несколько другими заботами.

Этим же утром на смену начальнику-мужчине, с которым они бурно проводили Сочельник, без объяснения причин пришла уже женщина средних лет, с точно такой же нашивкой в виде глаза. Г. уже набрался достаточно ума, чтобы не задавать никаких вопросов.

***

На продолжающиеся «каникулы» в Кэмп-Пери разрешили приехать с однодневным визитом членам семьи. Это, конечно, сильно походило на свиданку — под присмотром живой охраны и с камерой в каждом углу серого, ничем не выдающего свое назначение зала. Но это не делало встречу Г. с Мириам менее теплой. Она была преуспевающим юристом на четвертом десятке и в остротах могла уделать даже его, но всегда относилась к Г. с заботливым сестринским покровительством. И, признаться, в минуты сомнений он скучал по ней больше всех, невыносимо. Они поболтали об отвлеченном: о здоровье родителей, о делах дома и о несносных племянниках Г., которые явно унаследовали худшие черты характера их обширного семейства (он тайно болел за спиногрызов всей душой, надеясь, что они пойдут по его стопам и научатся плохому). Мими похвалила тот факт, что «они пока еще не превратили тебя в бездушную машину для убийств», красноречиво посмотрев на красующийся на голове Г. красный колпак. После чего передала подарки и расцеловала его на прощание в обе щеки. Мужчина поневоле сделался не в меру сентиментальным и провел еще некоторое время в одиночестве, глазея по сторонам на воссоединения своих товарищей. Р только-только сам прощался со своими бесчисленными родственниками — такое ощущение, что к нему съехался целый клан. К., краснея, прижимал к груди свитер ручной вязки от очень милой пары пожилых женщин, У… 

Г. сделал повторный поворот головы и всмотрелся уже более вдумчиво. Лицо У. сияло. Он держался обеими руками за руки мужчины, который был на голову выше, чуть шире в плечах и чертовски привлекателен. И он чуть ли не пожирал У. глазами в ответ. Г. только начал как следует обрабатывать полученную информацию, как ладонь незнакомца потянулась, чтобы бегло погладить У. по щеке — тот явно хотел отклониться, но вместо этого лишь смущенно опустил взгляд в пол — и тут-то он заметил его. Кольцо.

В голове Г. раздался громкий «щелк». Воздух стал выходить из легких быстрее, чем мозг успел сформировать его слова, из-за чего изо рта вырвалось что-то невразумительное, а потом он и вовсе закашлялся. Несколько ближайших к нему стаек людей обеспокоенно обернулось, наблюдая как несчастный Г. со слезами на глазах давится собственным дыханием, выделывая пассы руками. Наконец он совладал с собой достаточно, чтобы совершить вторую попытку. По удачному стечению обстоятельств рука Р успела накрыть его губы прежде, чем он заорал дурниной «ТАК ОН ГЕЙ?!». Верный друг тут же вытолкал его наружу, подальше от возможного позора.

— Я не могу поверить, что тебе понадобилось столько времени, чтобы сложить два и два, — без особой злобы заявил Р, прикрыв улыбку обеими руками.

Его потряхивало от смеха. Г. драматично вцепился себе в волосы, уронив колпак в лужу.

— И ты все это время был в курсе?!

— Г., я почти уверен, что ты единственный во всем мире, кто был НЕ в курсе, — он постарался придать себе более серьезный вид, но не особо удачно. — Ты бы себя сейчас видел!

— Но он гей! — Г. не находил в себе сил успокоиться. — Почему он мне ничего не говорил?! Это же все меняет! В смысле, ничего не меняет, но это же важно! Как мне теперь с ним общаться?

Р все же не сдержался и захохотал в открытую, почти согнувшись напополам. Пиздюк! Это не смешно!

— Ко мне ты как-то спокойнее отнесся!

— Это другое дело, ты не в счет!

Р закашлялся и демонстративно посмотрел по сторонам, будто бы в поисках поддерживающего его зрителя.

— Твоя наивность часто граничит с откровенным хамством, ты знаешь?

— Это ты во всем виноват, сказал про его брак, и НЕ УТОЧНИЛ!

Р, продолжая испускать лучезарность, явно теперь искал способ обидеться посильнее.

— Твой кумир Прист между прочим тоже гей, — наконец сделал свой выбор он и нехорошо ухмыльнулся на вышедшие из орбит глаза Г. — А ты что, не понял, почему он тебя за собой таскал?

— Но у него есть жена! — Г. перешел на хрип.

— Геям можно заводить жен, — мудро изрек Р. — Для некоторых жена — это часть их «легенды», например.

Г. комично раскрыл рот и издал сиплое «О!!!». Сегодня определенно был день сраных открытий!

— Это что же, мои первые сексуальные домогательства, а я все пропустил?

— Ну…

— А ведь я мог срубить бабла, подав в суд за харрасмент! Такой шанс и в задницу! — тут же нашел о чем сокрушиться Г, заставив уже Р имитировать нервный кашель.

Кажется, его шутка успела выйти из-под контроля.

— Что ж это за голубой заговор такой…

— Мафия, — уточнил подошедший вдруг У. с сигаретой. — Что, дошло до него наконец?

— Еще немного и мне пришлось бы тыкать его носом, честное слово, — вздохнул Р, за что тут же получил локтем в бок.

— Ненавижу вас, ненавижу! — буркнул Г, глядя как оба его друга понимающе ухмыляются. — Так говоря, что тебе порой нужна была самооборона в клубах из-за того, кем ты являлся…

— Я одно время носил жемчужные серьги, — с каменным лицом быстро уточнил У.

И тут же издал кашляющий смешок, потому что от этой фразы лицо Г. невообразимо вытянулось, а Р наоборот — засияло от большого удовольствия.

— Мда, так что я постоянно вляпывался в переделки из-за внешности. Но я, пожалуй, сам напрашивался.

— Серьги…

— А носил такие бусы-чокеры, знаешь, из пластика, прямо под горло? — с открытым весельем спросил Р.

–…Жемчужные…

— Это были девяностые, — У. выпустил изо рта клубок дыма и пожал плечами. — Все их носили.

Когда Г. издал умирающий звук, подобрал колпак и повернулся, чтобы молча вернуться в зал, парочке пришлось с гоготом хватать его за плечи.

В конце концов, Г. было не так уж и смертельно важно, являлся ли У. геем или нет. На самом деле, ему было совсем без разницы. Впоследствии он даже сам не понимал, что так в этой новости его взволновало. Общались они точно также, как и прежде. Ну, разве что шуточек соответствующих прибавилось в разы. В какой-то миг это даже стало выходить из берегов приличия. И когда во время очередных посиделок в баре Г. с У. игриво обменялись фразами о прикрытии тыла друг друга («Ну, такой тыл я бы прикрыл…» «Мне бы твой тыл!» «Мне бы твой перед.») Р смерил обоих странным взглядом и потом долго не мог остановить свой хохот.

Все было только лучше. Единственное, конечно, Г. так и не перестал думать о странных отношениях У. со своим, как это выяснилось, мужем. Но он осозновал, что это было не его дело — копаться в чужом грязном белье. Не в открытую, во всяком случае.

***

Отведенные для курсантов комнаты на «ферме» были обставлены как хорошие казармы — функциональности больше, чем комфорта. Каждому полагалась недурная койка и тумбочка, а вот чтобы заняться своими делами за нормальным письменным столом, приходилось договариваться: единственный на комнату, он находился у дальней стены и редко пустовал. Так что каждый из двух сожителей свой шанс использовал с умом. И Г. немного удивился, обнаружив за ним Р, занятого на первый взгляд ничем. Разве что он, не мигая, пялился в стену напротив, скрестив перед собой руки почти что в молитве. На перетащившего к нему поближе стул товарища он и не взглянул.

— У меня завтра проверка на яснослышание, и ты, кстати, ничего об этом не должен знать, — Р вздохнул и нахмурился еще усерднее. — Так что будь краток.

— Что ты знаешь про У. и его брак?

Тот моргнул и медленно скосил на него взгляд, полный подозрения.

— Ради бога, Г., скажи мне что это не какая-то стереотипная хрень. Ты мне только-только начал действительно нравиться, — он чуть понизил голос. — То, что я би ещё не значит, что я тесно знаю всех геев ЦРУ и хожу с каждым за ручку…

— Но ты в курсе, что он… женат, ты сам сказал, — быстро вставил Г. — «Счастливо». Так что технически ты знаешь что-то.

Р на это довольно хохотнул.

— Хорошая память… и нет, ничего я не знаю, — Р быстро оглянулся, как будто их могли подслушать. — Просто они типо знамениты. В определенных кругах.

— Чем же?

— А с чего это ты интересуешься? И главное — почему расспрашиваешь меня, а не У.? — тут он, кажется, окончательно переключил на Г. все свое внимание.

Сказать по честному — Г. и понятия не имел. И старался списать все на свое извечное въедливое любопытство. А Р только и надо было что докопаться до причин! Для в принципе открытого человека, он был патологически не склонен к простым и безобидным сплетням (если только они не были ему на пользу, но это уже профессиональный навык). Трагедия!

— Потому что он мой друг, и я волнуюсь за него, но слишком упрям, чтобы спросить прямо? — почему-то решил ляпнуть правду Г.

Она, как видно, зашла — Р довольно ухмыльнулся, но продолжил игру.

— Не верю ни единому слову, у тебя нет сердца. И я обижен! Я уже недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть единственным лучшим другом? Ты меня сейчас без ножа режешь.

— Я могу заводить столько друзей-агентов сколько захочу, Р, имей совесть.

— Совесть? Хмм, нет, боюсь, она надежно скрыта под грифом «секретно», — серьезным тоном произнес он и добавил уже более расслабленно. — Да скажу я тебе, чем они знамениты, ладно уж. Скажем так, когда ЦРУ пытается всеми силами выставить себя открытой и толерантной организацией, с многообразием рас, культур и сексуальных ориентаций, которые так или иначе могут внести вклад в общее дело по защите страны, и очень удачно находится пара на ее службе, которая одна из первых во всех США узаконивает свои отношения, это без внимания не остается. Сам подумай. Гомосексуальный брак, на всеобщем обозрении, одобренный высшими государственными структурами? Это отличный рекламный ход. И фактически надежда на открытые двери куда угодно для таких же. Не все так гладко и во всем есть подвох, конечно… но да, это, в общем-то, довольно много значит. Причина для некоторой шумихи.

Р расценил молчание Г. по-своему и торопливо вздохнул.

— Слушай, не бери себе в голову, это реально большое дело лишь для знающих, и в принципе касается только их двоих. Не хочешь, чтобы к тебе лезли с пропагандой — никто и не станет.

— Так ты говоришь, что они как выставочный экземпляр, просто для красоты? Чтобы общество видело какое Управление прогрессивное? — Г. не особо нравилось, как это звучало из его же уст.

Р и сам резко стал каким-то сомневающимся.

— Эй, посмотри на это иначе, — он постарался выправиться. — Насколько мне известно, Брайан и Уинстон состояли в гражданском браке и без того несколько лет. Это поженились они только недавно, как только приняли этот новый закон. А тут тебе еще и поддержка сверху при поступлении на работу, гарантия финансовой поддержки для партнера в случае чего. Это все равно что проснуться в сказке…

— Скорее в золотой клетке, — пробормотал Г. — Бля, нет, я бы точно так не смог.

Р на это смолк, и они посидели в тишине.

— Ну, а я бы был не прочь очутиться в прекрасном сне, с принцем под боком и всем таким, — Р все же попытался подбодрить его дух, а потому подмигнул. — Но я человек простых желаний.

— Конеееечно, — Г. многозначительно закатил глаза. — И потому тебя в каждой новой спальне видят с промежутком в дня два, Дон Жуан-суперагент.

— Это потому что я в поиске кого-то особенного, приятель, — Р вновь обратился взглядом к стене. — Не заморачивайся, Грегори. Чужое счастье для нас потемки.

Г. задумчиво промычал в согласии. Через несколько секунд по стене с другой стороны послышался удар кулаком.

— Хватит пытаться залезть в мою голову, Р! — послышался приглушенный крик К.

Р довольно ухмыльнулся и нарисовал на листке перед собой ещё одну галку.

***

С боем и потратив литры пота и чуть меньше — крови, но их выпуск аттестовался, почти в полном составе.

Вечеринка по поводу успешного выпуска группы, подогретая алкоголем в неограниченном количестве, явно сорвала крыши всем тем, кто весь этот год держал себя в узде. Г. насчитал как минимум пять парочек, обжимающихся по темным углам гигантского дома У., в котором было решено устроить массовое празднование. Прям как старые-добрые отрывы времен колледжа, ей-богу. Сам Г., лишь слегка пьяный и в приподнятом настроении, уже с полчаса нарезал круги по коридорам и лестницам в одиночестве и все не переставал удивляться — дом в спальном районе Лэнгли из стекла, выделанного камня и дорогого дерева был настоящим хреновым лабиринтом. В какой-то момент ему осточертела громкая музыка и духота помещений, так что он решил попытать счастья и попробовать обследовать пышно цветущий сад. Там определенно должно быть сейчас спокойнее.

— Это твои идиотские друзья, не мои, Уинни! Ты вечно крутишься вокруг каких-то бездарей и неудачников! Я, блять, вообще не хотел их здесь видеть, но все же сделал тебе одолжение! Что тебе еще надо?!

— Ты можешь говорить еще громче, чем сейчас?

Голоса раздавались из темной комнаты с приоткрытой дверью. Г. поневоле замер, где стоял.

— А вот указывать мне как себя вести не надо… я хочу, чтобы они все ушли, слышишь? Я хочу, чтобы остались вновь только ты и я… и мы бы тогда отпраздновали все по-настоящему…

— Брай, ты пьян, — послышался терпеливый голос У., а затем послышался неразборчивая возня. — Ради бога, Брай, не сейчас, тут же полно гостей!.. Ну хорошо…

— Ты же понимаешь, что я это не всерьез злюсь? Ну ладно, хочешь, чтобы весь твой сброд остался тут — да пожалуйста! Вот, все для тебя, видишь? Это все потому, что я люблю тебя. Очень-очень сильно…

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, — почти неслышно ответил У.

Какой-то черт дернул Г. задержать свой взгляд на обоих, укрывшись безопасным мраком коридора снаружи. Брайан с голодными звуками водил носом по шее У., одновременно пытаясь нетвердыми руками справится с ремнем его брюк. У. смотрел куда-то за его плечо, абсолютно недвижимый, и в его глазах не отражалась ничего живого. Что-то неприятное зашевелилось у Г. в районе желудка, и он поспешил уйти как можно дальше отсюда, пока его наконец не застукали. Это было не его дело, совершенно не его дело…

— Эй! Призраков увидел? — раскрасневшийся и явно уже покрытый чьими-то засосами, словно леопард пятнами, К. поймал его в людной гостинной. — А хозяев этого роскошного замка, случаем, не встречал?

— Ммм, — неопределенно ответил Г. и заметил, что вокруг входа в кухню толпится небольшая стайка народа. — Что тут у вас уже творится?

— Полковник Скотт Риггинс приехал, — тут же оказалась рядом Н. в слегка перекошенном платье. — Р открыл ему, сейчас разговаривают о чем-то.

— Вербует на работу, — понимающе кивнул Г. и невольно вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что же происходит по ту сторону частично прозрачных стен.

Р, несмотря на то, что уже успел за сегодня значительно принять на грудь, выглядел собрано, слушал стоявшего перед ним мужчину в форме с крайне сосредоточенным видом и отвечал на вопросы коротко и просто. Далеко пойдет.

— И часто ли к только что аттестованным агентам с собеседованием приезжают люди из ЦРУ собственнолично?

— Ну, полагаю, если работа представляет какую-то личную важность для собеседующ… для тех, кто… короче, для этих самых людей из ЦРУ, — справилась с непослушным языком Н. и нахмурилась. — Вроде бы полковник не совсем из ЦРУ сам-то…

— Опальный полковник Риггинс.

— Опытный полковник Риггинс, — поправил К., не сильно скрываясь, что загипнотизирован ее эффектным декольте. — Со множеством полезных связей в разных местах.

— Ой, я попробую поговорить с ним.

— Н.!

— Что? Может он нас всех возьмет под свое сизое крыло!

— «Черное Крыло».

— А, да насрать, — она махнула рукой, обула обратно свои туфли на каблуке и решительно начала пропихиваться вперед.

Эта тоже не пропадет.

— Я лично за то, чтобы напиться от души, — хлопнул задумавшегося о своем Г. по плечу К.

Ему эта мысль очень даже импонировала.

За последующие часы Г. наткнулся на Брайана с У. еще два раза. В первый пара выглядела вполне себе помирившейся и улыбчивой, хотя, может, дело было в том, что они были на публике. Второй раз Г. мимоходом увидел, как оба о чем-то громко ругаются на улице, не смог расслышать, о чем же именно. Если такой и была средняя семейная жизнь, то Г. твердо для себя решил, что постарается всеми силами ее избежать.

Часам к трем ночи народ начал разъезжаться по домам, но Г. как-то не чувствовал себя достаточно вымотанным и готовым возвращаться в свою холодную и неуютную квартиру. Он помог Н. запихнуть в такси совершенно невменяемого, но явно счастливого К., махнул им на прощание рукой, а сам решил обойти весь дом снаружи по темноте до самого заднего дворика (хотя какой дворик — двор!). Его немного пошатывало, и он потерял свой телефон в кустах. И все же, он чувствовал себя вполне бодро и хорошо.

Идеально выкошенная площадка с газоном освещалась голубоватым светом, и там, сидя на садовых качелях с крышей, в одиночестве сидел У. и курил. Судя по всему, сидел он тут уже какое-то время, и сигарета была далеко не первой.

— Ого, — Г. замер на месте и рассмеялся. — Вот это я понимаю бассейн. Это… это самый, блять, огромный частный бассейн, что я видел в своей жизни.

У. отмер и смерил его удивленным взглядом, будто бы искреннее восхищение Г. чему-то такому простому как бассейн было для него чем-то инопланетным.

— Я всегда хотел искупаться в подобной штуке голышом, — продолжил Г. с улыбкой, и это наконец заставило У. фыркнуть. — Серьезно! Как в фильмах, где все эти богачи… хотя нет, погоди, это бы наверное не сильно понравилось вашим соседям.

— Тут ты прав, — У. перестал кашлять и с маленькой ухмылкой потушил окурок о стакан. — Да и погода, думаю, сейчас не слишком подходящая для подобного.

— Двойной облом, — обреченно вздохнул Г., как будто он реально рассматривал возможность устроить нудистский заплыв в чужом бассейне. — Эй, а тебе самому никогда не хотелось поплавать в этой штуке голым?

Так, какого черта он вообще спросил его об этом сейчас? Это был совершенно глупый, неуместный, ненужный вопрос. И даже не смешной. У., впрочем, никак не среагировал на это, лишь скользнул по Г. странным взглядом, а затем его лицо покинули всякие остатки улыбки.

— Никогда не плавал в нем, если честно.

— Да брось. Сколько у вас уже этот дом? И ты ни разу не пробовал пощеголять в плавках у этого огромного, как кратер вулкана, великолепного бассейна, короля всех бассейнов? Ты сейчас наебываешь меня.

— Я никогда не плавал в нем, — каким-то холодным тоном повторил У. — Брайану не нравится мысль, что я…

Он внезапно смолк и покачал головой. Г. постарался как можно равнодушнее пожать плечами и присел у края бассейна рядом с ним, прямо на землю. У. явно донимали мрачные мысли, но он был не настроен делиться ими, а Г. понимал, что ему неуместно вытягивать их из него силой. Они поболтали немного об их будущем в ЦРУ, о сплетнях — кто же из знакомых после сегодня будет спать с кем, и поразмышляли вслух, красит ли полковник Риггинс свои усы краской или же они все-таки накладные. Тяжелое настроение У. вроде бы немного развеялось, так что Г. все же рискнул спросить, постаравшись сделать свой тон максимально шутливым:

— Всегда с Брайаном так? Он довольно переменчивый парень, как я погляжу…

— У него часто меняется настроение, — У. поежился будто бы от ветра, а затем поморгал и быстро затараторил. — Но он не всегда такой, правда. Он бывает очень милым и заботливым. Просто с ним порой бывает немного трудно, только и всего. Да, мы ссоримся, но с ним всегда можно в итоге договориться. И на самом деле он очень хороший. Мне с ним очень хорошо.

Г. уставился на него большими глазами и попробовал издать смешок. Получилось нервно.

— Да я не просил его защищать передо мной, ладно тебе… — он нахмурился и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на У. — Ты же понимаешь, что тебе не обязательно защищать его, так ведь?

У. издал неопределенный звук и закурил еще одну сигарету. Г сглотнул и посмотрел перед собой. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что тут происходит.

— Он моя семья. Вся моя семья. Что уж тут еще можно обсуждать? — послышалось мягкое полу-извинение спустя некоторую паузу.

Блять, он серьезно извинялся. Он. Г. очень хотелось выплюнуть что-то вроде: «да, и семья может быть иногда дерьмовой, вообще-то.»

— Вот ты где, — оба обернулись, чтобы увидеть Брайана, стоящего в проеме стеклянных дверей, ведущих в дом. — Ты уже готов поговорить?

Говорил так, будто это У. виноват в сегодняшних скандалах и теперь он должен был приносить ему за всё извинения. Вот же козлина.

— Да, — У. торопливо покивал, потушил сигарету и пошел в его сторону.

— Я тебе говорил уже, Уинни, чтобы бросал эту дрянь?

— Сначала перестань называть меня «Уинни» при остальных, хорошо?

— Мы не на работе, а в моем доме, я могу звать тебя как хочу.

У. вздохнул, быстро поцеловал того — Брайан поморщился от запаха — и скользнул внутрь, не прощаясь. Мужчино хмуро окинул Г. взглядом (тот ответил натянутой вежливой улыбкой) и тоже, не говоря ни слова, вошел в дом. Это был сигнал, что и Г. пора было двигать своей дорогой. И весь свой путь в такси Г. не мог перестать напряженно думать.

Он сказал «в моем доме», не их. Его. Что, блять, это все значит?


	3. Фермерское братство: модуль два.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вашингтонский Международный Пиано Фестиваль на самом деле начнет проводиться в 2009, а таймлайн этого отрывка от силы 2005 год, но давайте простим эту несостыковку.
> 
> Напоминаю, что это АУ, в котором, например, проект Ламия - не Мона.
> 
> И, ура, тут рейтинг!

«Черное Крыло» — странное место. Слишком много пустых комнат, постоянные неполадки с контролем температуры и компьютерные системы, которые, Г. уверен, не обновлялись с девяносто пятого года. Немногочисленные «объекты», не исчезнувшие при легендарном побеге 2001 года — самые скучные мутанты Икс, которых он только видел. Среди них: девчонка-гипнотизер, которая не переставала кусаться, чувак в коме и группа… вещей, даже не обладающих разумом. Вроде бы. Был еще один мужик, с виду абсолютно безобидный, утверждающий, что забрел сюда совершенно случайно месяц назад. Поскольку забрести на секретную подземную базу можно было лишь с большим усердием или нечеловеческой удачей, они держали его под круглосуточной вооруженной охраной — на всякий случай. Начальство тоже было не без приколов. Полковник Риггинс — средних лет мужчина с обманчиво отечески поблескивающей залысиной — в первый же день зачитал перед новичками целую лекцию о невообразимой важности их миссии в масштабе вселенной и бОльшей картине мироустройства, которую они тут пытаются постичь. Что ж, удачи с этим, седеющий Будда-мэн. Г. больше симпатизировал стоящему рядом с ним генералу Кинси — тот, во-первых, не критиковал его внешний вид (минуточку, кто сказал, что рубашки в клетку были вне закона?), а во-вторых, смотрелся тем несчастным, который ввязался в один школьный проект давным-давно, и теперь не мог найти табличку с надписью «выход». Поэтому постоянно гонял всю их группу на тренировочных отработках экстренных ситуаций, как последний параноик, пытающийся сохранить иллюзию порядка и контроля. Это было хотя бы повеселей, чем просиживать в крошечном кабинете в компании У., Т. и иногда Д., и монотонно перебирать документы, относящиеся датировкой к восьмидесятым годам. В такие дни Г. всерьез завидовал Р — его-то в силу талантов (актерских и полевых) вечно отправляли куда-то в задания под прикрытием, либо же он пропадал на загадочных сессиях с местными чудо-техниками. Г. скучал по другу, но в этой скуке скрывалось и беспокойство. Р мог сколько угодно раз отнекиваться, что он не настоящий телепат, а только лишь умеет слегка прощупывать настроение и намерения другого на пару секунд вперед, но что-то в нем было. И Г. смутно догадывался, что будь Р не так способен отбалтываться от чего угодно и не столь удачлив, что семья не передала его тут же под опеку государства, носил бы он тоже забавное мифологическое прозвище, как те, за которыми они присматривают. А еще в Г. зрело неприятное чувство, что тогда Риггинс пришел специально за Р, а все остальное «фермерское братство» прибрал к себе просто в качестве бонуса.

Интересно, что было бы, скажи он тогда «нет». Был ли он в том положении, чтобы вообще сказать «нет»? По редким письмам было не сказать, что Р был несчастлив — солнечный ублюдок чувствовал себя там, где он и хотел быть. С восторгом делился тем, что научная группа вместе с ним разрабатывает на основе полиграфа новую технологию мыслепрослушки. Но был ли он искренен в своих эмоциях, Г. также сказать не мог — уж раз ЦРУ позволило в переписке делиться подобными деталями, то точно скрупулезно просматривало ее на предмет лояльности. А Р, ко всеобщему незнанию, был достаточно хитроебист, чтобы создавать о себе как раз необходимое ему впечатление.

Все это было чертовски мутно.

Во всяком случае, их безумная семейка все еще была вместе. Дурости со времен учебки у них всех, конечно, уже поубавилось, но вот товарищество и тесная дружба только укрепилась в условиях суровых будней. Поводов для беспечного веселья находилось все меньше, и крепкое плечо пригождалось как никогда часто.

***

У. подарил ему на Рождество комплект из одноцветных рубашки и галстука, сказал что его текущий стиль заставляет его и не только глаза кровоточить. Да что он знает! Что не так-то? И кто придумал, что брюки тоже должны «сочетаться»?! Он же их и так погладил!

***

— Ну и каково это, быть первым тридцатилетним среди всех?

— В текущей экономической ситуации? Не радуйся, когда придет твоя очередь, — У. хмуро заглянул в почти пустую пачку сигарет и мягко выругался. — Не падай мне на хвост, я ненадолго.

— Не-не, я хочу упасть, — Г. к его удивлению встрепенулся и выскочил за ним в плохо освещенный коридор. — Женские секретики и все такое — мое любимое время дня!

У. с сомнением приподнял бровь, фыркнул, но возражать не стал и шага не сбавил.

— Эй, глядите, это же злые близнецы Уизли с их ублюдочными проделками, — окликнул их на пути в курилку один из верзил из безопасности.

— Назовешь меня гриффиндорцем еще раз, и в следующий раз увидимся в суде, мудила! — не остался в долгу Г. и ткнул товарища в бок. — Не, ну ты видел? Нашелся тут остряк.

— В друзья попытался подлизаться, наивный, — со вздохом согласился У.

— Да козел какой-то. Боже, ненавижу этих тупорылых…

— …шкафов из мышц, на которых все что угодно сидит отлично. Да, я где-то уже это слышал, — от второго удара он уже ловко отклонился. — Я думал, ты хотел стать одним из них?

— Эй, ну я-то по-любому был бы лучше. И вообще, это все равно что охранником на лососиной ферме работать — чтобы сторожить тупой рыбий косяк большого ума не надо, — буркнул Г, на что У. лишь усмехнулся.

Г. любил играть в самого скучающего человека на Земле и не стеснялся отпускать сомнительные шуточки о сослуживцах и объектах. У. не находил причин возражать. В их работе главное — не развить в себе личной вовлеченности, а кто какие механизмы для этого использует, это уже дело каждого. Тут нет разделения на черное и белое, только приказы и способы следования им.

— В общем, пока мы не отправились всей толпой на послерабочий праздничный загул, я хотел подарить первый подарок, — Г. не стал дожидаться, пока У. устроится с сигаретой на подоконнике и протянул запечатанный конверт. — И нет, это не что-то в духе «Дресс-кодные Войны: рубашки наносят ответный удар».

— Что подозрительно, — осторожно ответил У., открыл конверт и вчитался в его содержимое с возрастающей растерянностью на лице.

— Я в курсе, что ты раньше задрачивался по пианино, а в Вашингтоне, в Центре Кеннеди в конце июля пройдет ежегодный Международный Пиано Фестиваль. Куча приглашенных звезд, лекции, мастер-классы, четыре индивидуальных урока для випов и прочая веселуха. Размещение в кампусе ближайшего университета на неделю и даже автобусная экскурсия, если тебе вдруг станет совсем тоскливо. Там будут получасовые концерты учащихся и профи в конце каждого вечера, я не знал на какие дни тебе выпадут выходные, так что выкупил места на каждый на всякий случай…

— Это очень вдумчивый подарок, — тихо проронил У., быстро поднял свой взгляд. — И наверное стоил приличную сумму.

— А, пфф! — Г. отмахнулся, с удовольствием наблюдая за его лицом, сначала с широкой улыбкой, а потом более внимательно.

Он еще никогда не видел У. таким ошарашенным. Даже… вау, до глубины души тронутым. Эффект, на который Г. даже и не рассчитывал.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, просто… — ему потребовалась пауза, чтобы продолжить. — Я готовился к таким фестивалям, когда был еще подростком. Но мы были не слишком в ладах с отцом. Моя мать умерла, когда я был еще слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить, а он никогда так и не примирился с тем, что я гей — тот факт, который я не особо хотел скрывать от кого-либо… он никогда не был жестоким, но, полагаю, никогда особо и не старался меня полюбить. Из-за его работы нам часто приходилось переезжать из города в город, и на большую часть года он оставлял меня жить в очередном интернате.

— Ох, черт, — Г. невольно выпрямился. — И что же случилось?

У. нервно дернул плечом.

— Однажды учительница поймала меня с одноклассником, пока мы целовались на стоянке за школой. Из этого можно было не раздувать проблему, но она все-таки решила сообщить об этом отцу. Проблема в том, что в это же время я готовился к районному отбору по игре на музыкальном конкурсе. Он решил проучить меня за свое поведение, забрав с собой досрочно в другой город, прямо за неделю до отбора. Так что я никуда не попал. После этого я в качестве протеста решил музыку бросить. Жаль, я был не достаточно умным, чтобы сообразить — это его не впечатлит.

— Проклятье. Мне так жаль, — только и смог выговорить Г., и У. издал горький смешок.

— Дело давнишнее. Хочешь знать в чем ирония? Через пару лет он умер, от рака простаты. Я еще даже не успел выпуститься. Если у вселенной и впрямь есть сознание, то чувство юмора у нее на высоте.

— Блять, — внутри у Г. невольно похолодело. — Так вот откуда вся эта противоречивость бунтаря, носящего нож в комплекте с сережками и прилизанный образ интеллектуала…

— Можно и так сказать. Полагаю, я и впрямь со своими погонями за дипломами пытался подсознательно доказать своему мертвому отцу, что я чего-то стою. И одновременно пытался всячески выразить, как же он был не прав, — У. качнул головой, давая понять, что это его давно не тревожит. — В какой-то момент все равно пришлось остепениться и остановиться на чем-то одном.

— Это что же для этого понадобилось?

— Г., ну, а что всем для этого нужно, сам подумай? Влюбиться, — он на мгновение перестал улыбаться и еще раз посмотрел на конверт с билетами в своих руках. — Это очень много для меня значит. Спасибо.

Произошла короткая пауза, во время которой его черты лица из мягких сделались вдруг чуть более напряженными.

— Только можешь сегодня вечером притвориться, что ты мне подарил какую-то безделицу? Или отшутиться, что забыл про подарок вообще?

Г. поначалу не понял что его вдруг так встревожило, а потом прищурился.

— Это ты так беспокоишься, что мой подарок окажется лучше всех остальных, Брайан заревнует и потом отведет меня в сторону, чтобы мне навалять?

— Что-то вроде того, — без намека на шутку произнес У. с почти мольбой во взгляде. — Пожалуйста?

Г. не в первый раз понял, что он касается чего-то очень сложного и неприятного, во что бы ему лезть не следовало. И все же, все же.

— Окей, понял… так, погоди. Ты хочешь мне сказать, что рос в семье, которая по-настоящему тебя никогда не любила, чтобы потом вступить в брак с человеком, который контролирует как и с кем тебе дружить сейчас? Тебе не кажется это несколько, ну, ебнутым?

Зря он это сказал. Не стоит ему затевать спор, да еще и в его день рождения. Да и У., хоть в первую секунду и выглядел оскорбленным, сейчас больше казался уставшим, не желая развивать эту тему дальше.

— Г… — он вздохнул. — Ну какая семейная история идеальна, скажи? У каждого свои недостатки, но они как-то не мешают мне жить полной жизнью. Никто меня не обижает, если ты уж так беспокоишься об этом.

— Есть множество способов причинить вред не физически, — вырвалось у Г. изо рта без особого обдумывания.

У. застыл. Всего на миллисекунду в его глазах что-то вспыхнуло — злость, вперемешку со страхом? — и тут же потухло. Дверь в курилку с шумом отворилась — мимо них молча прошел Д. со своей сигаретой в руке. У. быстро опустил взгляд и спрятал конверт во внутренний карман.

— Ну и, — Г. притворился, что они только что вели приятную светскую беседу. — Возвращаясь к чувству юмора вселенной. Сколько Марзанн вообще может скитаться по свету и сколько из них понадобиться притащить сюда, чтобы полковник остался доволен, как думаете?

Д. рядом с ними закашлялся сквозь дым.

— Это что-то из разряда анекдотов про закручивание лампочки или…

— В мире несколько миллиардов ублюдков. Что-то я сомневаюсь, что холистических убийц в нем одна на всех.

— Смотря какую точку зрения ты примешь, — У. вроде бы тоже влился в русло и лениво прикурил от Д. — Рассматривая вопрос статистически, текущая Марзанна точно не первая и не последняя даже в своем поколении. Уйдут годы, прежде чем мы сможем обработать данные и понять, являются ли эти их особенности генетически наследуемыми…

— «Рассматривая вопрос статистически», боже, как же я люблю, когда ты говоришь грязно, — притворно простонал Г, что заслужило смешок от первого и испепеляющий взор от Компьютерного Гения.

— Или, если взять на вооружение философию полковника, вселенная ничего не делает без точного расчета. И поток мироздания отправит Марзанну в тот уголок планеты и то время, какое ей необходимо на тот миг больше всего.

— Плохая новость, что у «Черного Крыла» могут быть насчет этого другие планы, да? — мрачно отозвался Д. — Как-то ломается эта теория с вмешательством вселенной о семью Р.

— Ты это о чем? — невольно напрягся Г.

— У него вся семья на поколения вглубь прошлого с экстрасенсорными отклонениями. Я его открыто об этом спрашивал — сам подтвердил, что это у него в крови. Точно говорю: нет тут никакого трюка. Генетика.

Гения часто хотелось стукнуть за откровенную бестактность. Даже у Г. хватало ума не лезть с откровенным допросом к другу, но Д. был из тех въедливых крыс, которые точно пробьют себе своей наглостью дорогу наверх.

— Или же это только подтверждение существования сложного плана вселенной, — решил уравновесить беседу своим аргументом У. — Что если она рассматривает подобные семьи как свою тестовую площадку?

— Для чего?

— Не знаю, — он сделал долгую затяжку, — Для создания чего-то достаточно мощного. Пугающего.

На мгновение в комнате повисла тишина.

— Значит не Р.

— Определенно не Р.

— Я вас рассказывать страшилки в походы звать не буду, — буркнул Д, и Г. наконец рассмеялся.

— Тебе разве не надо было доклад Кинси отдать полчаса назад? — вдруг негромко напомнил ему У.

Г. побледнел.

— Час назад! Бля, трахните меня кто-нибудь у стены, пожалуйста!

— Только если попросишь хорошо, — невозмутимо отозвался У., на что Г. изобразил очень неприличный жест и выбежал прочь.

— Вы, ребята, всегда такие? — не выдержал в конце концов Гений.

Тут У. сам не удержался и захохотал в голос.

***

Г. понял, что он вряд ли будет таким как прежде, после гибели К. При исполнении задания, преследуя сбежавший проект Ламию в одиночку, если верить собранию на следующее утро. «Несчастный случай» — так расписали произошедшее в отчете, но из своих источников ему было известно, что этот случай включал себя борьбу объекта и К. за его табельное оружие. Которое неудачливый дуралей оставил снятым с предохранителя. А учитывая, что Ламия была гипнотизером… тут Г. даже не старался зацикливаться на размышлениях о том, кто и по каким причинам выстрелил первым. Объект немедленно возвратили и вскоре перевезли в какое-то новое место, тело лишь с половиной лица отправили родственникам в закрытом гробе — конец истории.

Г. ощущал легкую тошноту весь последующий день. Первая потеря их братства, по совершенно нелепым обстоятельствам.

С ребятами они собрались тем же вечером во всем знакомом баре: вспомнить пару смешных историй из прошлого и вместе поднять бокалы за отсутствующего «Тинтина». Это единственное, пожалуй, что Г. и удержало от ненужного выплеска эмоций на месте. Он знал, что это догонит его позже, но предпочел бы сейчас притупить боль в компании близких друзей, а не свернувшись в клубок жалости дома. К. был хорошим парнем, даже слишком хорошим. Он единственным не был мудаком с сомнительным юмором в качестве защитного механизма в их компании, если так по-честному.

Р был непривычно тих весь вечер, и когда в середине ночи пришла пора им расходиться, Н. осторожно предложила проводить его.

— Ты знал, что они с К. встречались пару недель, незадолго до выпуска? — успела пробормотать Н. уже на улице.

Г. пораженно замотал головой. Р? Который в жизни ни с кем не заводил отношений дольше одной ночи, все же позволил себе сблизиться с тем, кто во всеуслышание вообще не желал и помышлять о таких вещах? Ради него, должно быть, и старался держать все в тайне. Они же всегда, во всяком случае на «ферме», были почти не разлей вода…

Женщина, видя его шокированный вид, поджала губы, грустно улыбнулась и крепко сжала его плечо.

— Береги себя, Г.

— Еще пива и кино у меня дома? — негромко предложил У., и Г., все еще провожая парочку взглядом, молча кивнул.

В такси они загрузились, пока разум последнего все еще был в тумане.

— Мне кажется, Н. беспокоится за меня, — машина двинулось прочь от бара, и уставившийся в окно Г. чувствовал себя недостаточно пьяным, чтобы сбросить с себя задумчивое настроение.

— Очень странно. Ты же парень, который никогда ни во что не вляпывается, — У. с готовностью принял от него легкий тычок локтем. — Как бы хорошо Н. не исполняла выбранную ею роль твоей персональной наседки, ты же понимаешь, однажды она уложит нас обоих на лопатки и не моргнет глазом?

— И я приму гнев своей госпожи со всем полагающимся смирением.

У. издал смешок.

— О да, я это прямо вижу…

— Королева Н. и «фермерское братство»: модуль два.

— Ой, теперь у нас свой отдельный от остальных модуль есть?

Г. пожал плечами. Все и так знали, что они двое везде ходят парой, даже Р перестал шуточки шутить и тихонько беситься, что он теперь не единственный и неповторимый лучший друг.

— Ну ладно, — У. потратил некоторое время, копаясь в бумажнике в поисках мелочи. — Почему бы и нет.

Г. почувствовал себя по-глупому гордым. Может, им стоит сделать такое футболки. Он представил крайне не впечатленное лицо полковника Риггинса и не удержался от ухмылки.

Они добрались до дома У. за относительно короткое время. Брайан был в очередной командировке, и Г. не мог удержаться от приятной мысли, что подобный образ жизни (из-за работы Брай и У. могли не видеться днями, иногда неделю) был второму только на пользу. Он явно чувствовал и вел себя свободнее в его отсутствие. А Г., не будем скрывать, больше любил, когда тот вытаскивал наружу своего более острого на язык, расслабленного «я».

Обещанного пива в холодильнике не оказалось, но зато обнаружилась нераспечатанная бутылка текилы.

— Иисусе, а я-то глупо полагал, что ты скромная девчушка из воскресной школы.

— Хочешь или нет?

Конечно Г. хотел. Текила была разлита, диван в гостиной оккупирован. И хотя в такой час они не могли добыть лайм даже за полцарства, они с У. умудрились выпить половину, даже особо не утруждаясь. Была глубокая ночь, У. рассказывал какой-то анекдот, но Г. не особо слушал, прижавшись к его притягательно теплому плечу. Он не мог вспомнить под присягой, в какой час их ожидали утром на брифинг — он был настолько пьян, что вся комната чуть клонилась влево.

— Насчет беспокойства Н. по поводу тебя. Тут и правда есть о чем беспокоиться?

— Что? Пхах, — внезапная кристально чистая серьезность У. заставила Г. хихикнуть. — Я не настолько легко травмируем. Ну, может чуточку. Но в нашей работе это состояние просто зовется сезонной хандрой, а потому никто не забивает этим голову.

Может, Г. самую малость врал. Как бы У. ни старался его отвлечь, он не мог перестать возвращаться мыслями к К. и тому факту, что его больше не было с ними. Вообще, беспокойство У. по поводу его душевного состояния было довольно трогательным.

— Возможно, Н. просто ко мне неравнодушна.

— Разве она не встречается с каким-то скрипачом и уже планирует завести с ним кучу красивых и гениальных детишек?

— Никогда не знаешь, может быть у меня есть шанс, и ей больше приглянется куча… еще более красивых и чуть менее гениальных детишек? — Г. ткнул победно в потолок пальцем, сам не зная зачем, а после усмехнулся. — Ладно, я просто умничаю.

— Да. Я знаю.

У. смотрел на него забавно. Г. подумал, что дело в текиле, но У. справлялся с крепкими напитками лучше него, так что дело наверное было не в этом. Он пожал плечами, одарил того своей лучшей улыбкой, повернулся, чтобы налить себе еще один шот, и тут У. его поцеловал.

Так, это было неожиданно.

Г. почувствовал текилу и может быть нечищенные зубы, а еще некоторую срочность в происходящем. Он был бы не прочь, если бы У. дал ему сначала выпить перед этим, поскольку он был, пожалуй, все же слишком трезв для подобного. Г. даже не понял, что он вообще-то целовал У. в ответ, пока они оба не оказались почти что сваленными в одну кучу на диване. У. каким-то образом уже успел вцепиться в его рубашку, как какой-нибудь голодный подросток. Он, впрочем, отлично целовался, и Г. не был уверен, должен ли он злиться по этому поводу или чем-нибудь наградить.

— Что, блять, мы делаем? — пробормотал он в рот У.

— Обжимаемся, как парочка похотливых студентов? — предложил тот, влажно пройдясь губами по уху.

Г. содрогнулся.

— Мы, разумеется, не, хм, они. В смысле. Не похотливые студенты.

Не студенты, нет. И ему не следовало сейчас упоминать ничего со словом «похотливый». Потому как он уже был до смешного возбужден, и У. это явно заметил.

Блять.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не гей, так?

— О, я не против.

Ну конечно же он не против.

— Что насчет твоего мужа?!

— Он тоже не против, что ты не гей, — пожал плечами У., слишком занятый стягиванием штанов с Г.

— Нет, погоди, это не то, что… твою мать, У., это… блять, ты трогаешь мой… У., ты же замужем!

— Не беспокойся об этом, — У. на секунду окинул его одобрительным взглядом, который Г. честно не знал, воспринимать как комплимент или что.

Его мысли неслись в хаотическом вихре, не давая зацепиться хоть за какую-то убедительную отговорку. А затем он просто остановился, оставив Г. с внезапным, как бейсбольная бита по голове, осознанием — он очень хотел, чтобы это сейчас случилось. Тут У. сдернул очки, опустился вниз, чтобы сделать Г., должно быть, матерь всех минетов, и он просто перестал думать совершенно, разве что о том, как мало-мальски дышать. Черт, он был даже лучше в этом, чем с поцелуями. Это все из-за алкоголя? Это то, что обычно происходит во втором модуле всех братств? Какие еще невероятные таланты скрываются под этой аккуратной прической, в которую Г. сейчас изо всех сил старался не вцепиться своими руками чисто из вежливости?

Оргазм настиг Г. внезапно, как нежный маньяк из кустов, и в следующую секунду он оказался слишком занят опрокидыванием назад головы и сдавленным выкрикиванием чего-то, что очень смутно напоминало полное имя У.

Тот уже выпрямился и немедленно сплюнул в свой пустой стакан. Это наверное было самым мерзким, что Г. видел в своей жизни, поэтому он взорвался чередой немного истерических смешков.

— Твою мать. Это… Что за черт, У.

— Я думал сделать это уже какое-то время, — поделился он, умудрившись втиснуться с ним рядом, практически уткнувшись носом ему в шею. В этом было нечто очень теплое и интимное, и Г. в который раз за вечер почувствовал себя в забавной ситуации.

Хорошие манеры предполагали, что Г. должен был ответить чем-то подобным. Он не имел понятия, был ли он в состоянии, да еще и с парнем — с У., в конце концов — но был лишь один способ узнать. На неловкие попытки Г. добраться до пуговиц на брюках, У. лишь фыркнул.

— Г., я устал и очень пьян, — терпеливо произнес мужчина. — Что бы ты там ни задумал делать — это сегодня не случится.

— Ох, слава богу.

У. выдохнул на это еще один смешок.

— Но чтобы ты знал, спишь ты сегодня в нормальной кровати со мной наверху, а не на этом чертовом диване. Твоя спина скажет только «спасибо», поверь мне.

— Да как скажешь, — вздохнул Г., и У. приподнялся, чтобы еще раз как следует его поцеловать. Медленно, с чувством, а Г. тем временем думал, что все это слишком приятно, учитывая всю странность прошедшей ночи.

***

Г. проснулся от вибрирования телефона, которое раздавалось подобно ебучему грому по всей полутемной комнате. У. все еще спал — в одних трусах, на животе, накинув одну из своих ног поверх его. Г. был полностью голый, вот только он не помнил, чтобы он раздевался, вообще. Он четко помнил, что ничего не было после минета, ну за исключением еще нескольких поцелуев взасос и лежачих объятий больше, чем двое взрослых мужчин в среднем могут себе позволить. Но помимо этого…

Г. медленно сел, подождал, когда его голова перестанет кружиться, и двинулся в сторону туалета. На обратном пути он нашел свои трусы — по неизвестной причине они гордо валялись на пороге спальни — и понял, что вернуться в постель к У. голым, как младенец, будет слишком странно. Вспомнил про телефон, быстро пробежался взглядом по сообщению, вернул на столик, а затем вскарабкался на гигантскую кровать и еще пару минут тупо протирал глаза. Он не был уверен, что он вообще был все еще в том измерении. И такое ощущение, что ему в рот забралось что-то и там же умерло. Возможно, это был гигантский кактус.

Г. отнял руки от лица и обнаружил, что У. проснулся и смотрит на него с лицом именно того похмельного бедолаги, каким он сам и являлся.

— Генерал Кинси хочет видеть нас на совещании в штабе через два часа, — проскрипел Г. и поморщился от собственного голоса.

— Звучит весело.

— Ага, — и они продолжили безмолвно лежать рядом друг с другом.

Г. подумал о том, что ему следовало сделать что-то. Сказать что-то. Предложить выпить чашечку кофе, попросить аспирин. Сброситься с крыши. Что-нибудь. Вместо этого он предпочел не делать ничего, разве что рассмотреть вариант, где он усиленно дышит в пакет.

— Здорово, что между нами нет никакой неловкости по поводу вчерашнего, — решил прийти на помощь У., и Г. ничего не смог поделать, кроме как хрипло рассмеяться.

— О да, мне просто супер комфортно, — он улыбнулся в потолок. — Просто чтобы уточнить, это был типа как похоронный секс?

— Похоронный?

— Ну знаешь. В утешение?

— Ах, — У. задумался или же сделал попытку, в его-то состоянии. — Ну, надо сказать, ты и правда выглядел немного печально, невозможно было тебя не пожалеть. Но я не шутил вчера. Я правда давно хотел это сделать. Помогло кстати?

— Секс в утешение? Не знаю. Немного. Возможно мне еще захочется по приезду домой поплакаться в душе, а так все тип-топ.

— Хорошо, — У. устроился более удобно. — И, хм, чтобы тоже уточнить. Мне очень хочется сейчас тебя поцеловать, но я представляю, что твое дыхание не лучше моего, так что я пожалуй сдеружсь.

— Ну, спасибо за это.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя снова поцеловал? — вопрос был сопровожден поднятой бровью и куда меньшей настойчивостью, чем Г. себе мог представить. Так что Г. понимал, что на данном этапе У. легко мог отступиться, никаких обид.

Он также понимал, что если он согласится, то ступит на чертовски опасную территорию, на которой он слабо пока представлял, что его ждет. На территорию, на которую он даже не знал готов ли был ступать вообще. С мужчиной. С замужним мужчиной, с У.

Но все же. У. был так хорош вчера, что Г. как-то даже было интересно, каково было бы все, не будь он так пьян.

— Как это ни странно, но хочу.

— Прекрасно. Просто еще раз уточняю.

Г. негромко рассмеялся, У. вместе с ним, и на этом все и закончилось. Они вместе почистили зубы, а потом провели еще добрых десять минут, целуясь у раковины, и Г. был без понятия, что чувствовать по поводу всего этого. Разве что отнести все в категорию «ну ладно, вернемся к этому позднее», потому что любая другая альтернатива смотрелась слишком туманно и куда запутаннее в плане моральных последствий.

***

Как оказалось, генерал Кинси собрал костяк аналитической и тактической групп «Черного Крыла» спозаранку для неутешительных новостей — им снова урезали бюджет ввиду продолжающейся неэффективности. Теперь все оставшиеся ресурсы надлежало бросать только на мониторинг объектов, визуальный статус которых был обновлен в пределах последних двух месяцев. Вместе с Икаром, Марзанной, Инкубом, Гогом и еще парой других число укладывалось всего лишь в дюжину человек. Г. даже не удивился, что на брифинге не было и намека на полковника Риггинса — отдувался поди в центральном офисе, пытался из последних сил объяснить их текущие неудачи. Теперь слухи о скором закрытии проекта лишь больше походили на нечто существенное.

— По крайней мере, это значит, что очень скоро нас всех могут распределить на куда более пригретые места, — попыталась бодро пошутить агент Н., когда всем сказали расходиться по своим постам.

Но Г. в ответ на это лишь перевел молчаливый взгляд в сторону У. Перераспределение назначений из Лэнгли означало, что придет конец и их «фермерскому братству». Кто знает, как теперь всех раскидает жизнь? Г. был не готов признаться, но ему не хотелось менять нынешний порядок вещей — не сейчас.

У., кстати говоря, свою реакцию на вести никак не выдавал. Как и на прошедшую совместную ночь в компании текилы и минета тоже — стоял себе как ни в чем не бывало напротив в течение всего собрания и даже не смотрел в его сторону. Да и выглядел не таким мертвым, после попойки. Зависть! Г., если честно, не знал как им стоило дальше общаться этим утром, будучи на работе. Они и правда смогут продолжать заниматься своими делами, как ни в чем не бывало? Или им стоило хотя бы шутливыми намеками о произошедшем обменяться, чтобы как-то обозначить, что это хотя бы реально случилось? Половину дня Г. так и не смог найти подходящего момента или слов, так что он и У. просидели за соседними столами в натянутом молчании. Но на обеденном перерыве вся эта скованность наконец рассеялась.

— Что это такое? — хмуро спросил У., едва Г. рухнул перед ним за их привычный столик в крошечной столовой.

— Ты удивишься, но кофе из автомата кажется куда вкусней, если заливать его в свою кружку. Ни один из сотен ученых пока не смог разгадать этот феномен, — он приподнял полный до краев кофейной мерзости яркий стакан. — Твое здоровье.

— Это что, Годзилла? О боже, только не говори, что ты из этих, — У. прищурился. — гиков.

Г. широко улыбнулся, предчувствуя знакомую дружескую перепалку.

— Стыд тебе, агенту ЦРУ — был у меня несколько раз, а ни разу не заметил атрибутику, расставленную повсюду? Что, и ни одной камеры после себя не оставил? Я разочарован.

— Я все надеялся, что дом на самом деле принадлежит не тебе, а дальше уже не смел уточнять, — У. покачал головой, склонившись над своим яичным сэндвичем. — И оставил. Твоя любовь к распеванию Мадонны во время уборки находится в моих надежных руках.

Г. пренебрежительно фыркнул, но уже почувствовал знакомый раж.

— Чтоб ты знал, Годзилла… правильно, кстати, говорить Годжира или Годзира — король монстров и родоначальник всех фильмов о кайдзю, как мы их знаем. Интересный факт: в оригинале он является прямой аллюзией на последствия испытаний водородной бомбы. Я уж не говорю про влияние на культуру кинематографа, он оттеснил на второй план Кинг-Конга, Мотру, Гамеру…

— Это фильм, в котором люди в нелепых резиновых костюмах с рычанием топчат под собой картонные модели городов, Г. Ты не сможешь заставить меня относиться к этому серьезно, — спокойно ответил ему У. — А я уже было начал надеяться, что ты не безнадежен. Кто же знал, кто же знал…

— Я офигенен! И ты об этом в курсе! — притворно надулся Г. — Что, хочешь сказать, что ты запретишь мне ношение трусов с официальным принтом? Они мне как память дороги.

У., к его удовольствию, чуть не подавился.

— Тшш! Так вот что это был за узор?

Так он все же помнил о вчерашнем, даже в подробностях! Хорошо.

— Они и сейчас на мне, — весело отозвался Г., из-за чего он шикнул еще раз, громче.

— Бля, что у тебя еще там имеется? Дурацкие футболки? Зубные щетки? Набор фигурок?

— Ты считаешь меня новичком? У меня их целая отдельная комната.

— Иисус ебливый, так… — У. явно тоже загорелся. — Тапочки в виде Годзиллы? Коврик для мыши? Ростовый костюм?

— С голосовым модулем и без, — гордо кивнул Г., за что заслужил неверящий смешок.

От былой холодной отстраненности осталось ни следа.

— Что насчет годзиллового дилдо?

— В списке пожеланий на ближайшее Рождество. И теперь, когда ты наконец посвящен в мою маленькую тайну…

— Даже не думай, не буду я тебе потакать.

— Нууу!

— Эй, парни, — Р вынырнул к ним словно из ниоткуда, что при его росте было впечатляюще. — Чем заняты?

За этот день он не успел и словом обмолвиться с ними после памятного вечера в честь К., а сейчас под его глазами залегли темные круги.

— У. не хочет дарить мне дилдо в форме Годзиллы, — немедленно пожаловался Г.

— Душераздирающе, — сухо прокомментировал Р, не моргнув глазом, и с серьезным видом склонился над его ухом. — У меня к тебе есть одно дело.

У. с прищуренным видом понаблюдал, как Р продолжил о чем-то яростно шептать, а Г. все больше и больше хмурился, и решил тактично оставить их одних. Нагнал он Г. уже позже, у лифта. Он стоял в одиночестве с задумчивым видом, как будто старался прийти к какому-то непростому решению.

— Так что хотел Р?

Лифт уже успел приехать на их этаж, а они зайти внутрь, прежде чем он наконец ответил:

— Верь или нет, но есть такие тайны, которыми реально не поделишься, — Г. продолжил задумчиво смотреть в пространство перед собой, даже когда они встали плечом к плечу. — Ты хорош в хранении секретов? Если те совсем уже нешуточные и, скажем так, не вполне одобрены законом?

— А ты? — неожиданно тихо поинтересовался У., наклонившись через него, чтобы нажать нужную кнопку.

Двери закрылись, лифт пришел в движение. Пальцы У., возвращаясь в начальное положение, мимоходом чуть задели руку Г. — как будто намерено. Он почувствовал легкую дрожь и уставился на У. Тот больше ничего не сказал, но ведь он явно говорил… о них, он ведь говорил о Них, так? Лишь теперь, когда никого не было поблизости, он позволил себе вновь поднять эту тему, приоткрыться самую чуточку. И этот легкомысленный вопрос о возможных поцелуях в будущем утром дома — выходит, он все же думал о них. И, кажется, был все еще серьезно настроен. У Г. шла голова кругом. Он-то уже начал думать, что они возможно и не вернутся к этому — повеселились вчера, отшутились о теоретическом продолжении и хватит. Видимо нет. Хах.

Они доплелись до своего кабинета, и Г. уже почти что решился сказать что-нибудь внятное, но тут на них налетел еще один аналитик — агент Т.

— Догадайтесь, где вновь засекли проект Икар сорок минут назад, — он помахал свежим докладом, и Г. немедленно вырвал бумагу из его рук.

— Испания? Под именем… «Дирк Чьелли»? Блять, — мужчина зарылся рукой в волосы и резко опустился на свое место. — Не сидится ему. А у нас нет денег на Испанию теперь, как они ожидают…

— Полковник уже вылетел по следу, говорят, из своего кармана выложился.

— Конечно выложился, ради своей любимой деточки. Блин, я-то думал, что мы работаем на просто фанатика, а у него тут, видите ли, личная обсессия, в которую втянут весь штат!

У. из своего угла резко промычал и неодобрительно покачал головой — поносите начальство как угодно, но в правильном месте. Г. немо сложил руки в молельном жесте, прося прощения, пока Т. продолжил жаловаться. От его монотонного доклада Г. отвлекся лишь когда у У. зазвонил телефон и он резко вскочил.

— Привет, Брай. Уже вернулся? — он тихонечко прошел в соседнее помещение, где кипами громоздились архивные документы.

Г., слушая уже в пол уха, проводил его взглядом, невольно под конец закатив глаза. Его бесило, что тот звонил У. на работе. Личные звонки не были запрещены (как будто их и так не отслеживают), но всему было время. Брайан очевидно звонил У., потому что просто мог. И еще Г. бесило, что У. будто и рад был его услышать, даже тон немного менялся. Он был совершенно не в праве так чувствовать, и все же это его раздражало, самую малость.

Г. перебросился с Т. парой фраз, после чего он вышел. И мужчина немедленно пришел в движение. Времени было совсем немного. Однако, он кое-где просчитался, привычно полагая, что У. зависнет у себя с телефоном надолго, потому и пропустил момент, когда сзади раздались шаги.

— Надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю, и ты не пытаешься сделать копию с одного из личных дел. Которые засекречены правительством.

Г., буквально замерший над принтером, вздохнул и медленно распрямился.

— Это, наверное, смотрится очень плохо.

— Настолько плохо, что если ты и правда так неумело решил выкрасть секретную информацию из-под моего носа, то я, пожалуй, расплачусь, — со все еще хмурым видом уточнил У., неотрывно глядя на листки в его руках.

Сейчас ведь дело шло вовсе не об их дружбе и доверии, это был уже не невинный компромат на своих же товарищей. Речь шла о государственной безопасности. И Г. прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт — У. должен о нем доложить. Задержать его силой, если потребуется.

Г. затаил дыхание.

— Как хорошо, что это не так. У., это личная услуга, ничего больше. Я даже сам внутрь не заглядывал.

Прошла мучительная в своей длине пауза, и У. наконец молвил:

— Ну хорошо. Я тебе верю. Конечно, это ставит тебя в неудобное положение — я буду знать о тебе нечто сомнительное, что я мог бы использовать в своих целях, а ты точно также можешь подставить меня, рассказав всем о нашей маленькой шалости, но… — тут он скривился и со вздохом потер глаза за очками. — Будь я проклят, Г., я не хочу, чтобы на этой банальной грязи строились наши личные и профессиональные отношения. Это не весело и не сулит нам обоим ничего хорошего.

— Согласен.

Но Г. все равно чувствовал, что он находился лишь в его милости. У. посмотрел на его с каким-то усталым разочарованием.

— Дабы развеять твои опасения и чтобы не заставлять тебя ощущать, будто ты у меня в каком-то долгу, давай сделаем так: забудь про наши… про мои намеки про эти глупые поцелуи. Это было забавным вчера, но это было под воздействием алкоголя. Продолжения не последует, а раз нет тела — нет дела. Ты ничем не будешь со мной повязан.

Г. прищурился. У. думал, что была вероятность, где они станут как-то друг друга шантажировать, серьезно. Да, это могло быть с другими людьми, но между ними? Не вариант. Надо было его срочно переубедить, этого дурака.

Г. быстро обернулся на закрытую дверь, стремительно подошел к У. и лихо его поцеловал. У., пронзенный моментом, даже отвечал несколько секунд, прежде чем наконец легонько его отпихнуть.

— Никогда не делай такое, пока мы на работе, — сурово предупредил У. и тут же быстро сам повторил поцелуй, властно ухватив Г. за подбородок. — Ты в курсе, что тут камеры везде?

— Что я, совсем салага по-твоему? Я поставил запись на петлю, сразу как вошел.

— Умница, — довольно промычал У., стоя все еще очень близко. — У тебя двадцать минут. После этого я и правда решу, что ты выехал с украденными документами из страны с целью продажи британцам, и вызываю охрану.

Г. просиял. У. в последний раз поцеловал его, шепнул «такое — в первый и последний раз» и отпустил его на волю.

***

— Десять минут. Потом я забираю бумаги, и мы не говорим об этом никогда после, — Г. без вступлений хлопнул тонкой стопкой бумаг на стол перед Р.

Тот уставился на него большими глазами.

— Быстрота и эффективность.

— Второе и третье имена моей бабки, ага, — Г. быстро накрыл папку своей рукой, прежде чем Р к ним притронулся. — Ты мне должен кое-что пообещать. Что ты не станешь превращать это все в блядскую вендетту. К. погиб во время миссии в результате несчастного случая — точка. И то, что дурак оставил оружие снятым с предохранителя, только его вина.

Р сжал губы, но постарался улыбнуться.

— Нет такой вещи, как случай, вот в чем фишка. И нет, не собираюсь я устраивать кровавую месть. Я просто хочу убедиться, что у этого «случая» реальное, человеческое лицо. Не какая-то судьба, вселенский рок и прочее. На этом я успокоюсь, клянусь.

Г. посмотрел на него испытывающе, но в итоге хмыкнул и руку отнял.

— Нашел же ты место для работы, с твоим-то прагматизмом. Как же взаимосвязь всех вещей и высший план?

— Ну, деньги нам не за веру платят, так ведь? — буркнул Р и благодарно заглянул ему в глаза. — Я у тебя в большом долгу.

— Угу, постарайся об этом не забыть, — многозначительно поднял бровь Г. и вышел за дверь.

Р коротко вздохнул, подержал папку с надписью «Проект Ламия. Совершенно секретно» немного в своих ладонях, наконец открыл, пробежался взглядом по первым строчкам.

Перечитал фамилию пару раз. И нахмурился.


	4. Море, полное дружелюбных ядовитых медуз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы напомнить о том, что это не финтифлюшка какая-то, а АУ - СПОЙЛЕР фанаты Приста, простите меня, тут и без него будет полно пиздеца.

Это произойдет снова. Факт этого был очевиден и негласно принят, несмотря на то, что оба не особо это обговаривали. В остальном их жизни никак не поменялись. Они проводили дни за анализом данных из архива, брюзжа на отстойное кофе из машины с их этажа и разыгрывая один долгоиграющий матч в пинг-понг, если Н. не было с ними во время очередного ланча. Та чаще всех забегала, чтобы составить им компанию, если только не была увлечена своим скрипачом (один раз Г. с У. проводили ее уход на очередную свиданку, хором промычав марш Мендельсона — девушка незамедлительно послала им воздушные поцелуйчики, чмокнув вместо ладони средний палец). Неделя завершилась без особых прорывов и происшествий. А затем наступила суббота, и У. появился на пороге дома Г. без особой на то причины. Они потратили половину вечера за просмотром «Американского ниндзя 5» (о чем оба пожалели уже в самом начале, но им было слишком лениво искать что-либо ещё) и поеданием попкорна из микроволновки. Затем попкорн закончился, и У. посчитал это достаточной причиной, чтобы приникнуть к нему губами. Целовался он все так же целеустремленно и головокружительно — Г. честно несколько потерялся в процессе. Словно он только и был создан ради этого момента, чтобы с ним обращались именно так.

Все окончательно и бесповоротно пошло ко дну с этого момента. Они умудрились быть последовательными и добрались таки до спальни, где У. — ладно хоть беззлобно, а то бы Г. бы точно самоустранился через окно — от души посмеялся над его попытками выставить себя крутым и уверенным в происходящем. Г., на секундочку, был больше не уверен вообще ни в чем.

— Г.? Как бы я ни был польщен, прямо сейчас это не соревнование «выше, сильнее быстрее», — У., стоя вплотную, осторожно снял одну из его предательски потеющих рук со своего бедра и мягко помассировал подушечки пальцев. — Расслабься немного.

А затем почти что кинематографически эротично вобрал эти самые пальцы в свой рот, не сводя с него при этом своих глаз. Где-то там глубоко внутри Г. сознание перешло в режим синего экрана смерти.

В конечном итоге, было облегчением, ей-богу, просто расслабиться и дать У. вести за собой. Тем более, что он — и разница была все же в том, что на этот раз он был трезвым, и Г. мог оценить все в деталях — оказался на деле весьма внимательным к партнеру и… ну, просто знал, что делал. Можно даже сказать — отлично знал. Г. начало это в какой-то степени злить то, каким он был умелым. А вскоре он практически захлебнулся собственным голосом, когда У. в очередной раз сопроводил движение к нему навстречу жарким нашептыванием подбадриваний и совсем уж бесстыжих восхвалений. Это было настолько восхитительно, что почти невыносимо.

— Я, блять, тебя ненавижу, — все, что он смог выдавить.

— Я знаю, — с теплотой, которая удивительным образом все еще не переходила в разряд издевательской, отозвался У.

И со все той же легкостью отправил Г. через секунду в другой срез реальности, заставив его кончить. Довольно громкий стон перешел в сдавленный и в чем-то удивленный смех.

— Я реально бешусь с того, насколько ты в этом хорош, — пробормотал он через пару минут, прикрыв лицо рукой.

— Спасибо? И да, вот что ты получаешь, имея дело с кем-то опытным, знаешь ли. Мы в курсе, что делать.

— А я столько времени потратил на молоденьких симпатичных девушек.

— Бедный, бедный запутавшийся в себе ты.

Г. рассмеялся снова, но руки не отнял. Такое чувство, что смеялся он больше над собой, чем над шуткой. У., судя по звукам, успел сходить в уборную и вернуться в постель с явно удовлетворенным вздохом.

— Хочешь досмотреть этот убогий фильм?

— Ага. Конечно. Только… дай мне пару минут.

Он почувствовал, как У. быстро покрыл его шею поцелуями, и серьезно задумался какого черта это уже ощущалось как норма.

— Нужно время прийти в себя? Принести стакан воды?

— Нет, просто, — Г. отбросил руку в сторону, понимая, что все его тело словно превратилось в теплое желе. — мне сейчас слишком комфортно.

Из уголка глаза Г. видел, как У. чуть улыбнулся, немедленно потянувшись за уже нормальным поцелуем. Желание покинуть это место как-то резко потеряло свою привлекательность.

Боже, во что он только влез.

— Тебе нужно поставить телик прямо в спальню.

— Ты сдурел что ли? Мы же тогда совсем из постели не вылезем!

***

Договоренность о том, как им стоило соблюдать осторожность, в озвучивании даже и не нуждалась: Г. совсем не нужно было разъяснять, зачем У. понадобилось возвращаться домой от него в такую рань. С работы могли вызвать когда угодно, а ему не хотелось являться в той же одежде, что он был накануне — слишком уж подозрительно. Теперь им обоим следовало быть внимательными и скрытными, теперь это была их реальность. Будь она проклята.

Естественно, Г. с его расшатанной выдержкой хватило только лишь еще на пару дней. Р был достаточно услужлив, чтобы прийти в менее знакомый всем и каждому бар к нему на встречу без всяких лишних вопросов. Выслушал краткую истерику своего друга тот, впрочем, со стремительно мрачнеющим лицом.

— Что за хрень, Г.? — мягко, почти что пугающе поинтересовался он спустя короткую паузу. — Ты что творишь? Утверждаешь, что ничто тебя не посмеет отвлечь от построения карьеры, а потом вдруг оказываешься в объятиях замужнего мужчины? Ты себе решил жизнь усложнить или ему?

— Я знаю как паршиво это выглядит, не надо мне напоминать, — буркнул Г. себе в стакан. Он уже начал сомневаться, что прийти сюда было хорошей затеей.

— Нет, ни хрена ты не знаешь, — Р чуть откинулся назад и по-новой уставился на него большими серьезными глазами. — Мы же вроде оба понимаем, что у У. с Брайаном и так не всегда все гладко. А ты задумал только подлить масла в огонь. Ты его-то подумал пожалеть? Или специально решил жизнь ему порушить? Что это за злодейская многоходовочка такая?

— Знаешь, я передумал. Плохая идея была, — Г. поспешно вскочил, но Р немедленно дернул его за рукав, чтобы тот сел обратно.

— Еще бы, отвратительная, — мрачно произнес он и склонился теперь уже ближе. — Но я твой друг, так что тебе придется терпеть то, как я ругаю тебя на чем свет стоит. Потому что за этим ты сюда и пришел, идиота ты кусок.

Г. тягостно вздохнул. Р был прав, он сюда заявился не для того, чтобы его одобрительно хлопали по плечу. И если уж получать товарищеской пизды, то от кого-то надежного, как он.

— Что вообще вас вдохновило? И сколько это у вас уже продолжается? — Р сопроводил допрос большим глотком пива и качнул головой. — Поверить не могу, из всех гуляющих людей — и вы двое.

— Текила вдохновила, — Г. тоже выпил залпом половину бокала. — И… с неделю? Все началось после того вечера памяти, помнишь? Мы тогда еще уехали вместе.

Р выругался и возвел глаза в потолок.

— Ну зашибись. Хочешь сказать, что ты так решил утешиться, заглушить горе за чужой счет? Г., ну ты и…

— Что? Нет! В смысле, не совсем, — Г. яростно покраснел. — И вообще, он первый начал!

— И что, хочешь сказать, у тебя не было возможности вежливо сказать «нет»?

— Ты совсем не помогаешь, — начал обижаться он. — Может быть, мне вообще стоит замолчать.

— Нет уж, мы не будем молчать, уже никогда. Мы будем обсуждать это, во всех подробностях, пока твоя дурья башка как следует не поймет и не осознает в какую задницу ты себя втянул, — тут Р неожиданно сочувствующе улыбнулся, а затем прищурился. — Это ведь просто секс?

Г., вновь приложившийся к пойлу, подавился.

— Конечно.

— Ты в него не влюблен? — еще более прямо уточнил Р.

Опасно, Г., опасно.

— Нет!

— Хорошо, — он смерил его еще одним долгим прищуренным взором. — Хочешь совет? Вам нужно поговорить обо всем как следует. Не надо оставлять его или себя с какими-то завышенными ожиданиями, я не хочу смотреть как все станет в какой-то момент некрасиво для вас обоих.

— Понял, — слабо отозвался Г. — Я как-то больше ожидал, что ты начнешь меня уговаривать бросить это дерьмо.

— Вы взрослые люди, сами разберетесь хотите ли вы его бросать или нет. Мое дело лишь ткнуть тебя в очевидное, а дальше ты уж сам разбирайся, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Но я не шучу. Вы оба нормальные ребята. Мне будет неприятно видеть, если вы решите испортить ваши отношения — какие бы они там не были — к чертям.

Звучало как тост. Они заказали еще выпивки, и Г. вроде бы стало немного отпускать.

— Значит ли это что я теперь тоже гей? — внезапно уставился остекленевшими глазами в пространство он. — Ну точно, он сделал меня геем.

Р, который тоже успел малость смягчиться от алкоголя, хохотнул.

— Я почти точно уверен, что так это не работает, — он подпер подбородок рукой. — Знаешь, большинство людей ведут слишком зажатый, сдержанный образ жизни, чтобы понять, что им может нравиться что-то еще. А им всего-то стоит попробовать нечто новое.

— Я вовсе не зажатый, — надулся Г. — Я был невероятно популярен в колледже, между прочим.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Р окинул его ленивым взглядом. — И все же, столько ходить и обманывать меня, что ты самый натуральный натурал… невероятно.

Г. фыркнул, отвел глаза, но тут же посмотрел на него искоса. Может ли быть так, что Р все это время был немного влюблен в него, просто никогда не решался идти на поводу своих чувств? Это что, начинает бросаться в глаза только когда сам переспишь с парнем? У тебя появляется дополнительное гейское видинение? Минеты по пьяни дают тебе суперспособности? Г. невольно посмотрел по сторонам — не увидит ли он своим новым радаром еще каких-нибудь геев в людном зале. Нет, вроде бы никто не отсвечивал.

— Я просто не знаю, что делать, Р. Он классный, у него чувство юмора прям по моему вкусу, мы любим с ним одни и те же сомнительные фильмы, — он решил пропустить часть с «он в постели охуительней всех, с кем я когда-либо встречался». — И меня совсем не заботит, что он парень, понимаешь? Но должно же заботить, хоть немного?

— Так тебе с ним понравилось, ты запаниковал, и решил обратиться по мне за советом, — Р усмехнулся себе под нос. — Ну, приятно знать, что я в каких-то вопросах являюсь для тебя авторитетом… ладно, если вы просто оба хотите повеселиться — меня это не касается. Никакого вреда. Главное, и тут я тебя прямо заклинаю, не дай себе сильно этим увлечься.

Г. на это поднял голову.

— И ты никому не расскажешь?

— Кому бы я посмел? Нет, серьезно, мне нужны имена, — Р ткнул в его сторону пальцем, чуть промахнулся и угодил в плечо. — Ты тоже держи ухо востро. И держите ваши французские поцелуйчики от моих глаз подальше, там где им есть место.

— Это где? — Г. старательно нахмурился. — Во Франции?

— Да, точно, отправляйтесь туда и никогда не возвращайтесь, — Р тряхнул прической и в очередной раз за вечер пробормотал. — Поверить не могу.

Откровенно говоря, Г. и сам до сих пор с трудом верил.

***

Г. едва ли успел примириться с тем фактом, что его теперь на досуге трахал его лучший друг и коллега, но жизнь продолжалась, а значит продолжалась и работа. Выслеживание сбежавших объектов было, по большей части, невероятной скукой в плане именно сбора обрывков информации, всплывающей тут и там. Но периодические выезды в очередной город очередного штата по горячим следам и долгие ночи в засаде все же были лучше безвылазного просиживания в штабе. Там только что и сиди, мониторя оставшиеся крупицы проекта, а это — настоящий облом кайфа. Подростки, эти самые объекты, за которыми им приходилось следить, не вызывали у Г. особой жалости. Они были совершенно безличны для него, и тот факт, что из-за них ему вряд ли грозила перспектива повышения — максимум очередная бессмысленная погоня за призраком в какой-то глуши, которую едва ли кто оценит — лишь сильнее раздражал его. Когда он поступал на службу ЦРУ, он рассчитывал на нечто другое. Может, дело было в его завышенных ожиданиях и личном желании погеройствовать хоть разок, но у Г. начало зарождаться чувство, что его в чем-то обманули. А еще неприятное понимание, что Риггинс не зря понабрал себе только выпустившихся новичков — неудачу долгоиграющей операции можно было легко списать на некомпетентность подчиненных. И полковник явно уже заранее предусмотрел, что дела у него с «Черным Крылом» в его нынешнем виде могут пойти совсем не гладко.

Все же, дело есть дело, и Г. не собирался опускать руки и ударять в грязь лицом, довольствуясь тем, что ему дают. Плюс, иногда на выезды с наблюдением вблизи с ним отправляли У., и они имели в своем распоряжении ночь или даже две в одном номере мотеля (ради экономии бюджетных денег, и это даже не смотрелось подозрительно), так что — юху, хоть какой-то плюс.

Маленький голосок в дальнем углу сознания Г. все настойчивее напоминал ему, что это, вообще-то, тоже часть проблемы, и ему становилось все труднее игнорировать его.

— Так что, мы дадим этому какое-то название? — спустя еще неделю наконец спросил он у У.

Г. не особо представлял почему эта штука между ними продолжалась так долго вообще. Ну, исключая стандартные ответы «потому что это весело» и «не то, что с их текущим образом жизни, они могли довольствоваться чем-то подобным с кем-то еще». И он уж точно не хотел углубляться в свои собственные причины их с У. связи (не без угрозы спровоцировать тихую истерику). Но существовал определенный уровень любопытства по поводу того, что в этом было для самого У. И Г. очень хотелось бы это прояснить.

— По-моему, мы уже дали этому название. «Фермерское братство»: модуль два.

— Братства обычно не включают в себя такое количество минетов.

— Ты явно бывал не во многих.

Г. не знал что сказать на это, поэтому решил молчать. Они вдвоем лежали в кровати — или НА кровати, если быть точным, растянувшись голышом прямо поверх покрывала. Абсолютно расслабленные, с рукой У. описывающей невесомые круги в районе груди Г.

— Интрижка. У нас с тобой интрижка, — все же сказал он.

— Полагаю, да.

— И тебе не кажется это странным?

— Вовсе нет. Я слышал, что многие мужчины, будучи в кризисе среднего возраста, находят себя в объятиях смазливых юнцов.

— Эй, ты слишком молод для кризиса среднего возраста. Старше-то меня всего на шесть лет! И — пошел ты.

Поддавшись порыву, Г. бодро перевернулся, прижав юмориста к кровати своим телом. У. лишь рассмеялся, сплел их соединенные пальцы и с комфортным видом подтянул повыше, чтобы подложить их под свою голову. Этот гад наслаждался своим положением. Г. подавил в себе желание согнать его пинками, просто из вредности.

— У тебя было много… любовников-мужчин? — он поморщился от слова «любовник».  
Словно они оба были из старого стремного фильма из пятидесятых, честное слово.

— Явно больше, чем у тебя.

— И ты замужем.

— Не вижу к чему ты клонишь, — тот явно напрягся, хотя и старался это не показать.

Кое-кому явно было не суждено работать под прикрытием.

Г. вздохнул.

— Ладно, попробую подойти к этому иначе. Мне все еще считать себя свободным?

На это У. приподнял бровь и потянулся.

— Не знаю. Я бы считал себя на твоем месте счастливчиком. За шанс оказаться в постели с таким зверем, как я.

— Блять, У., — Г. высвободился и прилег на бок, к нему лицом. — Это не ситком какой-то, это моя жизнь.

Тот кажется поймал его настрой и тоже повернулся к нему.

— Я бы не волновался, если бы ты решил считать себя свободным. Но было бы куда приятней, если бы ты все же не стал. Не полностью, если ты понимаешь о чем я.

— А что насчет тебя?

— О, я уже говорил тебе — я великолепен.

— Ублюдок ты, — Г. не выдержал, со смешком потер глаза, подумал немного. — Я могу по-прежнему спать с женщинами?

— У тебя есть кто-то на примете?

— О, толпы.

У. взорвался смехом.

— Иди и спи себе со стольким количеством женщин, сколько считаешь нужным, — он поулыбался еще немного в сторону, а затем вдруг покачал головой. — Хоть я и положил на тебя глаз с самого начала, надо сказать.

— «Положил глаз»? Так вообще теперь говорят? Беру свои слова назад, твой возраст как раз годится для кризиса старика, — Г. фыркнул. — В таком случае, агент оперативной работы из тебя не такой уж безнадежный. Я вообще ничего не заподозрил, вплоть до момента, как ты стянул с меня штаны.

— По-правде, мы тогда оба были пьяны, — У. издал вздох. — Найми я группу музыкантов мариачи, чтобы они прошествовали в комнату, боюсь, ты бы и то не заметил.

— Ты можешь как-нибудь нанять музыкантов мариачи, чтобы те проходили за полковником весь день?

— Конечно. Как только у меня будет особо суицидальное настроение, ты сразу поймешь это по отзвукам колокольчиков, доносящихся из кабинета Риггинса.

— Так держать.

Г. с У. переглянулись и тут же расхохотались. Попытки первого докопаться до истинной сущности их отношений оказались благополучно забыты.

***

Г. и не заметил, как все происходящее из неконтролируемого вихря, уносящего его прочь из родного Канзаса в волшебную страну мужеловства, превратилось в своего рода рутину. Они работали бок о бок почти всю неделю, а каждые вторые выходные один приезжал к другому, чтобы вместе посмотреть первое, что попадется под руку под пиво и пиццу, и заняться потрясающим сексом после. Он, кажется, и сам стал немного лучше в этом. Во всяком случае, задыхающиеся подбадривания и стоны У. во время его первой попытки сделать ему минет звучали искренними и приятно ласкали эго. Маленький сюрприз — на деле это оказалось не таким уж сложным делом, а вкус чужой спермы куда менее странным, чем он мог себе представить. И он получал лучшие получасовые обнимашки после — настоящий джек-пот!

И это даже была на самая краеугольная вещь таких тайных встреч. Г. не переставал удивляться, как же легко и приятно было проводить с У. свободное время в целом. Иногда они шли на компромисс по поводу вредной еды, которую последний вообще-то презирал, и половину вечера Г. давал ему готовить что-нибудь на кухне для них двоих (этот задрот даже не ленился привезти пакет продуктов с собой). Процесс всегда сопровождался обменом шуточками и мягким переругиванием над очередной спорной темой — будь то неспособность Г. поддерживать порядок в собственном доме или склонность У. сыпать энциклопедическими познаниями в самые внезапные моменты. Благодаря ему Грегори впервые в своей жизни узнал, что чечевица может быть вкусной, а также ряд очень неприличных для обсуждения в обществе фактов из жизни пчел. И, боже, он все еще улыбался редко, словно отмеряя по сантиметру, но когда все же давал чувствам волю — до чего же это было удивительным и опьяняющим зрелищем. Г. хотелось радостно утопиться в нем, как мальчишке, сигающему с высочайшего обрыва в море, полное дружелюбных ядовитых медуз.

Ох-ох, возможно, у него были крупные проблемы.

Иногда бывали и иные ночи. Порой У. приезжал к нему внезапно — в задумчивом и немного печальном настроении, но ничего не объяснял, и Г. просто знал, что дома опять что-то случилось. Тогда он отдавал ему свою любимую безразмерную толстовку, в которой он сам всегда чувствовал себя максимально согретым и защищенным. И они просто засыпали вместе, просмотрев перед этим все, что им предоставляла программа позднего кабельного телевидения. На утро У. как следует отмывался в душе от его собственного запаха и одеколона, которыми накрепко пропиталась Толстовка Утешения. И уезжал, благодарный, что Г. не задавал лишних вопросов.

На встречах в барах с Р, которые тоже стали довольно регулярным делом, Г. только и мог высказывать вслух свое раздражение и фрустрацию по поводу творящегося между Брайаном и У. Ведь Г. нутром чувствовал, что тот не давал У. дышать полной грудью — нависал над ним словно ястреб какой-нибудь, контролируя каждый его шаг и искусно маскируя это заботливостью. А У. будто бы и не видел насколько все это выглядело паршиво? Почему? Г. хотел бы открыть У. на все глаза, но не представлял как.

Р каждый раз молча выслушивал все его жалобы, чаще всего вздыхал и говорил все одно и тоже, а именно: если он собирается поставить У. перед открытым выбором, то лучше ему сразу об этом забыть. Но Г. ведь и не собирался пока. Да и что он мог У. предложить? Г. не испытывал иллюзий, несмотря на вечное бахвальство — он был не самым заманчивым подарком. Куда уж там до преуспевающих спортивных красавцев, которые могут предложить и шикарный дом с бассейном и тысячу других заманчивых удовольствий. И все же — У. заслуживал большего. Лучше, чем-то, что было сейчас.

После того, как разговор вновь сворачивал в это русло, Р в очередной раз долго и серьезно смотрел на Г. и спрашивал напрямую: не нарушал ли он данное им обещание не усложнять их с У. «отношения». Г. каждый раз заверял его в обратном с таким жаром, что ему все сильнее становилось некомфортно от ответов самому.

***

Какой-то дурак отправил небольшую боевую группу для контакта с объектом Марзанной в Гонолулу, основываясь на данных, что та в последнее время вела себя как-то тихо. Как оказалось, ждала Марзанна как раз ее — Гонолулу была просто точкой на туристической карте, которую она подобрала в мусорке (название города показалось ей смешным и она решила добраться туда, чтобы проверить, не выдумка ли это). Десять человек, убитых при помощи кокоса, среди них агент О. На место потерянных бойцов в «Черное Крыло» очень оперативно вывели парочку из свежего набора — близнецов Л. Г. был почти что готов рвать на себе волосы и кричать им в лицо, что те угодили в сраную ловушку.

***

— Объясни мне еще раз, почему это такая восхитительная идея?

— М, але? За полевые операции платят больше, попадают на такие задания только самые примелькавшиеся, и тебе даже дают пострелять разок для разнообразия? — Г. уселся перед У. прямо на стол. — Я сделаю тысячу фотографий себя в форме, и не говори, что это тебя не порадует.

У. посмотрел на него исподлобья, обернулся на целиком поглощенного своей работой Т. и вздохнул. С самого утра он относился к новости о том, что Г. удалось выбить себе местечко в ударной команде в качестве временной смены деятельности, с непонятной осторожностью. Г. честно думал, что У. за него порадуется, хоть чуточку?

— Это ты по рекомендации Приста туда записался?

— Да не такой уж он и мерзкий, У., — теперь Г. уже хмурился. — Команду он сколачивает огненную, как я слышал. В качестве лидера он топовый мужик. Это будет офигенный опыт, нам даже выбили денег на выезд заграницу!

— Я прекрасно знаю, какой Прист замечательный руководитель и какая у него высокоэффективная группа, — холодно процедил У. — Брай — один из его любимчиков.

Г., где сидел, чуть и не упал. О таком предупреждают же!

— Какого хуя, чувак, ты никогда не говорил, что Брайан тоже работает на «Черное Крыло»! Ты сказал, что он просто тоже в программе ЦРУ!

— Он работает на Приста, это не обязательно одно и тоже, — У. странно поморщился. — Почему это так должно тебя волновать? Мы работаем в совершенно разных подразделениях.

— Да, а что я должен делать, если мы случайно столкнемся в коридоре? — яростно зашептал Г., склонившись низко над ним.

Т. за спиной продолжал выглядеть так, будто спал с открытыми глазами, но рисковать лишний раз не хотелось.

— Я надеюсь, что ты скажешь «привет» и пожелаешь хорошего дня, — ровно ответил У., становясь все более и более серьезным. — Да забудь ты об этом на секунду. Главное, что ты должен понимать… такие люди как Брай и Прист — они из одного теста.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, им будет требоваться от тебя ровно то, что они ожидают, что ты можешь дать, — У. тревожно поджал губы. — Но если ты попытаешься как-то выделиться, выбиться из общей массы и чем-то покажешь, что ты где-то лучше… это приведет к проблемам. Очень личного характера.

Его голос был тихим, а поза почти что защитной, и Г. поморгал.

— Ну я постараюсь очаровать всех и каждого своей неподражаемой харизмой, только и всего, — попытался тут же успокоить У. он. — Возможно, подружусь наконец с Брайаном, вотрусь к нему в доверие, начну ходить с ним на дурацкие футбольные матчи, которые он наверняка так любит — ха! Как тебе такое? Шах и мат.

Шутка явно не зашла, поскольку У. теперь выглядел откровенно ужаснувшимся.

— Знаешь, меня немного беспокоит, что ты правда можешь. А еще, что ты отлично сработаешься с Пристом.

Звучало максимально холодно. Г. невольно приподнялся, и У. выдернул из-под него примятые бумаги.

— Делай, как считаешь нужным, — он подумал и добавил почти шепотом. — Просто, ради своего же блага, не пытайся… быть там самим собой.

— То есть, лучше всех?

— Именно так, — У. бросил на него последний взгляд, прежде чем заняться своими текущими делами. — Ты способен на гораздо большее, чем предписывают рамки, которые им так нравится расставлять. Но достаточно гибок и полон энтузиазма, чтобы идеально влиться в их касту. Так что существует одинаковая вероятность, что они либо сломают тебя, либо ты изменишься до неузнаваемости. Или, скорее, я начну замечать в тебе все больше знакомых черт. Что мне бы не хотелось.

Вроде бы и честный комплимент, а вроде бы и предостережение.

— Это всего на пару миссий максимум, не успеешь и соскучиться.

— Как скажешь.

Пассивная агрессия, ну-ну.

Г. посверлил его взглядом дополнительную пару секунд, после чего закатил глаза и крутанулся на носках в сторону своего рабочего стола.

***

Что ж, черный опер костюм в дополнении с черным же подобием паранджи выглядел, во всяком случае, эффектно. Группу Приста прозвали за этот наряд «отрядом медуз», как Г. узнал на месте. Подходяще. Его несколько напрягло количество боевых единиц для, казалось бы, небольшой тихой операции в не самом живописном районе Лондона, чем Г. решил поделиться с Пристом лично. Мужчина, лениво наблюдая, как разворачивается его команда по периметру вокруг обветшалого здания для сквоттинга, расплылся улыбкой благостной, полной задора изголодавшейся псины.

— Мы тут собираемся столкнуться с объектом, чья склонность к насилию, если следовать предшествующему опыту, может оказаться весьма непредсказуемой. Мы потыкаем палочкой, посмотрим, как все пойдет… каждый получит свою долю веселья, не волнуйся.

Г. волноваться сразу и перестал. В присутствии Осмунда Приста обычно так и бывало — ты либо был на его стороне и чувствовал себя чертовски везучим. Либо невезучим, но крайне недолго. И все же, детали готовящегося захвата оставляли Г. в легкой растерянности.

— Сэр, я думал мы собираемся брать проект Икар? А он входит в список наименее опасных, разве нет?

Прист мрачно усмехнулся.

— Не совсем. Скажем так, вам все детали миссии знать не обязательно. Но если вдруг начнет двоиться в глазах — скажешь мне первым, так, лапа? — мужчина перестал жевать травинку, сплюнул на асфальт и принялся проверять собственное оружие. — Выдвигаемся через пару минут. Вопросы?

— Эээ, да, — Г. удержал порыв залезть под душную вуаль и почесать подбородок. — Почему я должен носить это? Оно как-то защищает от психической атаки противника?

Прист от души расхохотался, а затем крепко хлопнул его по плечу.

— Нет, мне просто нравится, как ты в этом смотришься.

— А. Ну ясно.

Прист удалился, все еще посмеиваясь. Г. испытал сильное желание помыться. Значит, его выбрали новой любимой женой начальства, шикарно.

Со спины к нему приблизилась внушительная, уверенно двигающаяся фигура — Брайан.

— Это для устрашения — костюм. Детишки просто уссываются со страха, при виде униформ без намека на лица. Охренительная идея, Осмунд сам придумал.

— Окей…

— Да не сжимай ты булки так. Просто делай что тебе говорят, не лезь на рожон, и никто не пострадает, — Брайан «по-дружески» схватил его руку повыше локтя, отчего Г. невольно сжал зубы покрепче.

Говорил он это будто вовсе не о объекте.

— Понял.

«Мудила.»

Г. отпустили на волю, и он дождался, когда Брайан скроется, чтобы только тогда начать растирать конечность. Отлично день задался, ничего не скажешь.

Они начали проникновение внутрь здания ровно в два пополудни, ворвавшись через заднюю дверь, ведущую в то, что когда-то было мастерской. Г. следовал за Пристом по пятам, не желая упустить самое интересное. Пройдя несколько метеров, они обменялись парой жестов, прежде чем проследовать вглубь плохо освещенного первого этажа. Дверь в потенциальную гостиную была зазывающе прикрыта, и Г. испытал короткий момент предчувствия чего-то нехорошего, но тут же отогнал это ощущение куда подальше, списывая все на возбуждение. Он превентивно взвел свое оружие и дал Присту осторожно приоткрыть дверь и ступить первым, намереваясь тут же шагнуть внутрь следом.

Прозвучал металлический свист, щелчок какого-то тугого механизма, и прежде чем Г. успел что-либо сообразить, толстая металлическая нить расчертила воздух перед его глазами и, словно нож сквозь масло, прошила Приста напополам — от макушки до самого низа. Волна горячей кровяной массы окатила Г. и еще одного бедолагу, сунувшегося за ним, с головы до пят, заставив застыть. Две симметричные части мертвого Приста с влажным шорохом упали на пол, Г. и второй агент синхронно выдохнули, разделяя невиданный доселе ужас. Со стороны окна раздался торопливый топот двух ног, но Г. даже не нашел в себе сил взглянуть на смывающегося автора этой адской ловушки. Кто-то на заднем плане кричал дурниной, отдавая приказы, а затем дом наполнился целой волной испуганных криков — их капкан был не единственным сюрпризом во всем здании. Его коллега с глухим грохотом свалился рядом, лишенный чувств.

Г. чувствовал, как кровь медленно стекала по его отделяющей от остального мира вуали, застилала взор, капала прямиком на ботинки. От запаха было спрятаться невозможно — железо, нечто мертвое и мокрое — и Г. ничего не желал так сильно, как содрать собственную кожу вместе с одеждой, прямо сейчас.

Остаток дня прошел в совершеннейшем тумане. Все ловушки этой адской инсценировки фильма «Один дома» перестали срабатывать лишь спустя час. БОльшая часть группы пыталась держаться профессионально весь процесс, оставаясь на позициях — что их, в принципе, и погубило. Потом были долгие часы работы группы криминалистической и химической обработки, маринование в дезинфицирующих средствах и бесконечно долгий перелет домой в чьих-то позаимствованных вещах. Г. было абсолютно насрать на дальнейшее расследование, ему было насрать, что устроивший все это НЕ проект Икар немедленно скрылся со всех радаров, и преследование его фактически прекратили сразу, насрать на погибших и выживших (Брайан оказался в числе везунчиков, а вот Приста отправили в Америку в плотно запечатанном мешке, как чертову улику). 

Ему странным образом было не насрать, что ему пришлось вернуться в свою квартиру и обнаружить никого, кому бы он мог поныть о купании в кровавой бане и кто бы мог сделать ему чашечку чая или выразить сочувствие иным дружелюбным образом. Но больше всего Г. выводило из равновесия то, насколько омерзительно он себя чувствовал. Он все еще мог ощущать запах, параноидально зарывался рукой в свои волосы, как если бы что-то могло впитаться. И это настолько чудовищно, что Г. невольно молился, чтобы их пути с убийцей никогда не пересекались больше. Потому что вещи, которые он собирался с ним сделать в противном случае, были далеки от товарищеских.

Ему пришлось помыться еще пару лишних раз, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Он уже истратил полбутылки шампуня, даже немного всплакнул в процессе — имеет право, в своем-то доме. И простоял под выключенным душем еще десять минут, тупо смотря на стекающие в смыв ручейки и гадая почему же они не красного цвета.

Он все еще не чувствовал себя достаточно чистым.

Г. потратил еще целый час, бесцельно слоняясь в одних боксерах и халате от кухни до гостиной и обратно, а потом раздался звонок в дверь. На пороге стоял У., и Г. даже не был готов притворяться, что он не чертовски счастлив его видеть здесь и сейчас.

— Извини, не мог освободиться раньше… ого, а ты очень розового оттенка. Как долго ты пробыл под душем?

— Три года, плюс-минус. И все еще не думаю, что отмылся, — пробормотал он и печально плюхнулся на диван. — Тебя бы заставили пройти аттракцион в духе «Кэрри» — поглядел бы я на тебя.

У. посмотрел на него с искренней жалостью.

— Думаю, стоит смело согласиться, что с полевыми миссиями нам стоит пока что завязать.

То, как он произнес «нам», звучало несколько покровительственно, но в данный момент это поддерживало Г. безмерно. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сейчас взял его под крыло.

— Однозначно. Блять, думаю, мне все равно нужен еще один душ, — выдавил из себя Г., и У. понимающе кивнул.

В ванную он за ним не последовал, так что Г. позволил себе еще одну пятиминутку сдавленных рыданий в одиночестве. Зато после этого Г. завернулся в их общую толстовку, натянув капюшон на еще мокрую голову, и они легли на кровать уже вместе. У. крепко обнял его со спины. Они не говорили ни слова, и Г. целиком сосредоточился на биении второго сердца. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на том, что вновь влажно икает — чужая рука тут же начала успокаивающе водить большим пальцем по его не очень-то сухой щеке. Губы У. нашли узкую полоску не прикрытой кожи под скулой, где они и остались, шепча почти не различимые слова утешения. Г. показалось, что его грудная клетка как будто расширяется до немыслимых пределов — чертовски больно и освобождающе одновременно. Его только теперь ударило волной осознания — вся эта заботливость была настоящей. До этого момента Г. как-то думал, что все эти жесты и проявления нежности были чем-то показным, чтобы выставить, какой он из себя опытный и все такое. Но сейчас ему так не думалось. Это на деле шло из не наигранной близости.

Близости.

Он был не один, кто, кажется, увяз в этом больше, чем на то рассчитывал.

Г. сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не выдать свое внезапно сбившееся дыхание. Вместо этого оттянул капюшон в сторону — достаточно, чтобы суметь поцеловать У. в губы. С немного большим отчаянием, чем следовало, но он ему позволил.

Заснул Г. уже в девятом часу — с У. во все той же позе — и проспал так до самого утра, как настоящий младенец.


	5. Порнографическая голубиная почта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ох, ребятки, держитесь, тут жесть.

Следующие два дня были благословлены официальным отгулом для восстановления, которые Г. потратил на не менее блаженное ничегонеделание. У. больше не появлялся и не писал, но это была здравая осторожность — Брайан, несмотря на то, что не получил и царапины, наверняка требовал внимания не меньшего. Вернулся Г. в штаб в четверг аккурат перед утренней сменой и, памятуя о еженедельной тренировке на примыкающей территории, специально задержался у западной проходной. Основная часть здания «Черного Крыла» уходила глубоко под землю, но административная возвышалась над огороженным стальным забором лесом несколькими серыми блоками — типичный образец застройки конца восьмидесятых. В ранние и вечерние часы этот памятник архитектурной заурядности отбрасывал длинную тень вплоть до самой кромки густых деревьев. В ее укрытии Г. и растекся во весь рост у стены. В нескольких метрах от него покуривал омерзительно сладкую сигарету некий хлыщ в темно-синем костюме с бейджем посетителя. Волосы зализаны гелем, руки ухожены, взгляд с какой-то ленивой усмешкой то и дело скользил по нему — будто бы прощупывая. Пижон хуев. Кажется, он какое-то время работал в проекте, проводил беседы с объектами, пока его не перевели на новое место, но Г. и в жизни не мог припомнить имени.

Г. отвлекся ровно в тот момент, когда из пролеска показалась цепочка людей в одинаковой спортивной одежде, бегущей трусцой. Р, разумеется, венчал всю группу, У. — весь взмокший, но старающийся не сбить дыхание — следовал на несколько шагов позади. Г. яростно замахал рукой, едва оба скосили на него взгляд, но терпеливо дал им завершить последний круг. Такие пробежки были всегда желанным занятием для агентов. Внутри штаба имелся свой крытый тренировочный зал, но кто же откажется вылезти из узких бетонных коробок без окон, чтобы подышать хрустящим, обжигающим легкие, свежим воздухом? Волонтеров всегда набиралось достаточно, даже если снаружи моросил мерзкий дождь или сыпал мелкий колючий снег. Кинси даже не требовалось гонять их по плацу своим фирменным каркающим басом. Вот и сегодня никто из начальства не нависал над ними хищной птицей, так что Р, едва они закончили, неспешно направился не сразу в душевые с остальными, а прямиком в сторону Г.

— Кто-то выглядит вполне неплохо для человека, пережившего травматический шок, — он все еще тяжело дышал, но улыбался как всегда по-блядски широко и радостно.

— Ну, потребовалось всего-то с десяток походов в душ, как следует поплакаться в подушку и марафон «Дневников Бриджит Джонс», чтобы вернуться в строй, У. не даст соврать. Так что вот тебе лайфхак.

— Извини, ты только что буквально подтвердил, что я накануне был свидетелем твоих походов в душ и рыданий в собственной кровати? — подползший к ним и обливающийся потом У. выглядел пиздецки раздраженным, хотя и не злым.

Боже, до чего же он был горяч — вот такой. Г. тут же постарался себя одернуть.

— Эээ, да. Упс?

Г. выглядел не особо виноватым, поэтому У. тут же попытался дать ему леща вслепую, опять же, не сильно. Р, глядя на них, расхохотался, отбросил мокрую прядь со лба и примирительно выставил вперед руки.

— Я ничего из этого не слышал, — он поубавил ухмылку и наклонился к парочке поближе. — Думал, у вас не будет времени увидеться. Брайан разве сам не получил пару отгулов, чтобы остаться дома?

У. молча послал Г. взгляд, и тот пожал плечами. Он никогда не упоминал, что об их с У. интрижке Р было давно известно, но вряд ли можно было ожидать обратного. К тому же, они оба знали — Р был надежен.

— С ним все в порядке, — У. сделал осторожную паузу, которую трудно было расшифровать. — Его почти сразу вызвали в главный офис отчитаться и перенять на себя руководство группой, раз уж Приста теперь больше… так что можно сказать, все сложилось даже удачно.

— Ох ты ж, — Р поморгал. — Что ж, поздравляю его с повышением, полагаю?

— Да. Он всегда хотел командовать.

Звучали и выглядели оба так, будто не особо-то радовались сложившемуся. Г. невольно вспомнил слава У. о том, что Прист и Брайан сделаны из одного теста, и передернулся. О да, для последнего это наверняка стало подъемом по карьерной лестнице мечты. Но, насколько Г. мог судить, на таком положении люди нередко переносили свое отношение к подчиненным и объектам миссий на работе в реальную жизнь. И это определенно не сулило ничего приятного…

— Уинс, перекусим вместе, когда приведешь себя в порядок? — Г. попытался развеять мрачное облако, нависшее над У., хлопнув его по плечу. — Р тоже можем прихватить с собой, так уж и быть.

— Спасибо, что еще помните обо мне, ребята, я ни капельки не обижен, — Р хмуро изобразил, что его вот-вот хватит удар, и покачал головой.

У. же вздернул брови и с любопытством склонил голову в бок на внезапное прозвище. Но не успел ничего сказать, так как к ним вразвалочку подошел тот самый лощеный красавчик в дорогом костюме со все еще не догоревшей сигаретой.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что в меню столовой «Черного Крыла» появилось что-то поаппетитней той пышки В., которая заправляла там в прежние времена. Я умираю с голоду.

— Так сильно, чтобы не побрезговать подойти к потным грязным мужикам, Нейт? — Р закатил глаза и повернулся к нему уже с готовой улыбкой.

Мужчина ответил ухмылкой такой сладенькой, что Г. подумал, его вот-вот стошнит.

— А я никогда и не был против потных мужиков, — «Нейт» теперь уже в открытую скользнул заинтересованным взглядом по нему. — И тут определенно есть выбор.

Ох, ну серьезно?!

Р как-то знающе хохотнул и решил представить гостя остальным:

— Нейтан Лавлайк, мы с ним вместе работаем над действующей технологией мыслепрослушки.

Было ясно как день, что это не все, и между двумя есть какая-то история.

— О, — Г. перевел взгляд с одного на другого. — Он тоже какой-то супер телепат или что-то вроде?

Р издал усталый вздох.

— Я не…

— Что-то вроде, Г., — с мрачной усмешкой кивнул Лавлайк. — В свободное время от присмотра за детским садом для одаренных. Можешь представить, какая это для меня приятная смена деятельности.

Г. постарался не сильно напрячься от того, что этот красавчик знает его имя и обращается к нему на «ты». А вот реакция Р на «детский сад» его заинтересовала: быстрый взгляд в сторону и слегка дрогнувшая улыбка, обычно всегда идеальная.

— Тебя перевели из этой дыры поближе к Лэнгли для индивидуальной работы над некоторыми объектами, так?

— Верно. Работать с подростками — та еще мерзкая работенка. Они же все ведут себя как бешеные звери, — Лавлайк выпустил клубок приторно пахнущего дыма. — К счастью, их волю легко направлять, найди только нужный рычаг. Есть одна девчонка… боже, играть с ней бывает порой так забавно. Дети готовы доверить тебе самые сокровенные тайны, если сумеешь притвориться добрым слушателем.

Повисла неловкая пауза, которую вовремя заполнил У., изобразив фырканье.

«Черное Крыло» было, разумеется, не единственным подразделением ЦРУ, занимающимися изучением людьми с необычными способностями — глупо было бы думать иначе. И далеко не одно поколение детей попадало под схожие программы до появления Риггинса или уже после. На службе у страны прямо сейчас имелось некоторое количество завербованных неординарных взрослых, тот же Р тому пример. Вот только Г. впервые встречал кого-то, кто отдавался этому правительственному конвейеру экстрасенсов и медиумов с таким пренебрежительным наслаждением. Можно было лишь гадать, но инициативность в дрессировке этих самых детишек наверняка давала некие бонусы от начальства (костюмчик же его был совсем не уставным и далеко не дешевым), а еще сполна удовлетворяла потребность во власти над другими. Тогда как прочие, подобные Лавлайку, предпочли бы осторожность во всем и ношение некой защитной маски. Г. видел эту маску на Р почти каждый божий день. Ведь это была тонкая грань — оставаться просто полезным и неопасным, без риска оказаться по ту сторону запертых дверей камер. И Г. знал, что творилось за этими дверями. Они все знали.

— Так какими судьбами снова к нам? — кашлянул Р с почти правдоподобной легкомысленностью.

— Ах, Риггинсу отдать пару бумаг на подпись. Старик на месте?

— Не видели его с утра. Уехал, наверное, на очередную погоню.

— Проклятье, — Лавлайк изящным движением выудил из кармана телефон. — Господа, оставайтесь на месте.

— Р, какого черта ты водишься с этим петушилой? — едва он отошел в сторону, вопросил Г. — Что ты в нем только нашел? Пытаешься пробиться в Лэнгли через дружбу со всякими самовлюбленными мудозвонами? И меня еще пытался учить о неэтичном поведении, ты посмотри…

— Это если только через дружбу, — согласно покивал У., прищурившись.

— Парни, парни, — Р обиженно сложил руки на груди. — Ну что за грязные инсинуации? По вашему, я правда мог замыслить хитрый план со втиранием кому-то в доверие с некими личными целями?

— Еще как, — хором подтвердили оба.

— Что, скажешь, что и не спал с ним? — уточнил Г. следом же.

— Ну, для этого же не обязательно должен быть какой-то повод…

Г. и У. одновременно простонали.

— Это печально, Р. Очень печально. Сделай уже что-нибудь со своим вкусом. А то скатился — встречаешься с какими-то пидорами, — Г. быстро повернулся к У. лицом. — Так, наверное, нельзя говорить?

— Нет, в данной ситуации это очень уместно, — спокойно ответил У., зажег спрятанную до этого в кармане сигарету и взглянул на Р исподлобья. — Он пидор, Р.

Г. отчаянно закивал с выражением «я же говорил».

— Занимались бы вы лучше друг другом, ребята, — недовольно буркнул он, оглянулся на Лавлайка в отдалении и добавил чуть тише. — Я не могу все объяснить, но мне надо поддержать с ним хорошие отношения. Не окажете услугу и постараетесь придержать в присутствии Нейта свое мнение при себе?

— Разумеется. Сорок долларов.

— А не жирно для вас двоих?

— Ты смелый, если решил, что это цена молчания нас обоих, — хмыкнул Г., и Р чертыхнулся. — Да расслабься, впишем тебе это в долг. Все ради лучшего друга и… Нейта… Р, серьезно, ну у него даже имя такое, будто он с золотой ложкой в жопе провел большую часть своей сознательной жизни! Все-все, молчу.

— Спасибо за понимание, — с окончательно обиженным видом пробормотал Р и отвернулся.

— Ты меня Уинсом назвал, — внезапно негромко напомнил У., уже почти успев докурить.

— Ну да. Не могу же я давать тебе прозвище медведя из детской сказки, как прочие, — выражение лица У. вновь было почти непереводимым, так что Г. пришлось лишь угадывать. — Если это только не вещь в твоем вкусе, конечно.

— Нет, — У. задумался, приходя к окончательному решению. — Мне… нравится.

Г. не мог утверждать это с твердостью, но в его ответе улавливалось больше нежности, чем бывало раньше. Как если бы что-то переменилось, совсем неуловимо, с того последнего вечера у него дома. Будто им обоим открылось что-то новое, но они пока не облекли это в слова. Но оно присутствовало, точно, вот прямо здесь.

— Г., будешь моим другом, поможешь? — голос Лавлайка имел мягкие повелительные нотки, за которые ему сразу же хотелось дать по гладкому ебальнику.

Вот только ноги Г. по какой-то необъяснимой причине все равно понесли к нему навстречу. Невидимая тяга, которой как-то не сильно-то хотелось противиться. Он обернулся, и у Р было какое-то встревоженное лицо, но Г. лишь дернул плечом, не останавливая шага. Это ведь сущая мелочь, так?

— Как у тебя с почерком?

— Такой же, как и во время учебки — безупречный.

Подделка документов и подписей были в основном курсе «Фермы», и Г. в свое время получил за них высшие оценки.

— Подпишешь пару документов за полковника? У меня не так уж много времени, чтобы ждать его возвращения весь день, а это чисто формальный пустяк, — мужчина протянул ему несколько отпечатанных бланков.

Г. вчитался в текст. Он был не самым передовым специалистом в этой области, но походило это на разрешение использования какого-то экспериментального наркотика.

— Это для использования на объектах?

— Это чистая формальность, полковник в курсе.

Что ж, ладно. Г. быстро расписался, и Лавлайк со всеми любезно распрощался, сказав, что не прочь проведать несколько бывших подопечных. Вернулся Г. к Р с У., застав последнего уже в странном расположении духа.

— Вам не кажется, что мы в какой-то момент заключили сделку с дьяволом?

— Это была чистая формальность, У., — Г. не понимал зачем ему надо было оправдываться.

Р, судя по лицу, думал точно так же.

— Мне кажется, он имел в виду «Черное Крыло» в целом, — на его лбу залегла морщина. — Но тут уже поздновато развивать в себе эмпатию, ты разве сам так не думаешь?

— Наша задача как раз таки не думать, об этом я в курсе, — У. порывисто смял бычок и запустил его в мусорку, намереваясь уйти. — Удобная во всех отношениях позиция, когда у тебя есть возможность бегать на свежем воздухе вне четырех стен, когда захочется, а не наоборот, да?

Г. с Р проводили его недоумевающими взглядами. Откуда вдруг такая перемена? Это из-за того, что Г. сделал, не особо задумываясь? Но по его мнению, это действительно было мелочью, не стоящей лишних угрызений совести. Угрызения совести вообще занятие неблагодарное и глупое в подобном месте. Значит, это было что-то личное.

Оставив парней приводить себя в приличный вид, Г. двинулся в сторону смотровой комнаты. Пошел он почему-то совершенно непривычным ему маршрутом, прямиком через этаж содержания объектов — когда-то заполненный до отказа, а теперь почти что безлюдный. Такие аналитики, как он, тут обычно не ошивались без надобности. Его взгляд задержался на выцветших детских рисунках восковыми мелками на части стен и на одной из дверей — кто их оставил, интересно? Из тех, кто мог свободно выходить из комнат, и кого не всегда с первого раза удавалось завести обратно охране, на ум приходили Марзанна и, может быть, Ламия. Иисусе, а ведь в чем-то У. прав? На этом этаже не было ни одного окна. С каких же образов автор этих рисунков копировал свои несуразные облачка? Воспроизводил воспоминания о небе из жизни до «Черного Крыла»? Их братия, постоянно устраивающая походы в город и пробежки на свежем воздухе, как-то даже и не задумывалась о том, что им бы всем радоваться тому, что у них есть.

Из одной из дальней камер раздался звук разряда тока, а затем чей-то испуганный крик боли. Г. припомнил, что где-то здесь «проведывает» местные объекты Лавлайк, и поспешил дальше. Кажется, он понял о какой именно сделке с дьяволом шла речь.

К разговору об этом, впрочем, троица позже уже не вернулась.

***

Силой невероятной удачи и давления со стороны профсоюза, но Г. смог выбить себе короткий отпуск. Если бы последний не пригрозил Риггинсу, что каждому сотруднику, пережившему травматический полевой опыт, не полагалось определенное количество календарных дней для полного восстановления, он бы так и остался одним из тех, кто не видел обещанного отдыха вот уже который год. Теперь же у него на руках имелась невиданная роскошь длинной в десять дней. Г. даже подкопил достаточно денег, чтобы смотаться в какой-нибудь жаркий уголок, но отправляться куда-то в одиночку желания было никакого. Он мог бы навестить родителей, но те вновь были в разъездах, а тревожить и без того неспокойное семейное гнездо Мириам — себе дороже. Так что Г. снял себе уютный лесной домик на охотничьих угодьях близ авиабазы Лэнгли под Хамптоном, арендовал ружье с патронами и закупился едой на пятерых с целью с головой уйти в лучшее увлечение настоящего мужчины. Октябрь был лучшей порой для лицензированного отстрела оленей, а от местной природы с густыми хвойными рощами и болотистыми протоками, неизменно захватывало дух. Красоты были не единственными факторами в выборе — Г. тайком надеялся, что в этот период у У. найдется свободный денек, и он приедет к нему, благо расстояние позволяло. Они бы точно нашли чем заняться, лежа в обнимку у настоящего камина, устроили бы заплыв в одном из кристально чистых озер голышом, исходили бы вместе заросшие зеленью тропинки до полного изнеможения — и все это в абсолютной тиши, вдали от всех тревог и забот. У. бы, наверное, не сильно привлекла идея охоты на диких зверей ради кайфа, но он все равно стал бы отличным напарником в таких походах, Г. готов был поспорить на что угодно. Все это были прекрасные мечты, но У. сразу их не пресек, сообщив, что в этот период он отлучиться из дома никак не сможет. Вот же блядская засада. Г. спросил будет ли он хотя бы слать ему пламенные электронные письма, на что У. холодно напомнил, что подобный способ коммуникации гораздо легче отследить и взломать, чем обычную бумажную почту. Г. предложил У. слать ему порнографические послания голубем. Тот, кажется, обиделся.

На третьи сутки самозабвенного блуждания с двустволкой по присыпанной листвой тропам, Г. наткнулся на проект Инкуб. К счастью, не лицом к лицу: Г. услышал шум воды и коллективный хохот на некотором расстоянии и логично принял все это за компанию таких же отдыхающих. Крадучись, он аккуратно убрал ружье за плечо и выглянул из кустов. Группа из четверых молодых людей — кто раздетый по пояс, кто совсем бесстыже сверкающий задницей — с азартом барахтались в небольшом озерце в центре освещенного солнцем изумрудного оазиса. Самый старший из компании с видом довольного папаши-льва пытался связать из нависающей ивы некоторое подобие тарзанки, а еще двое с рычанием и смехом пытались совладать с самым мелким мальчонкой, то ли уча его плавать, то ли наоборот пытаясь навеки утихомирить его в местных водах. Что банда делала так близко к штаб-квартире «Черного Крыла» Г. не имел понятия, но она, кажется, отлично проводила время. Грегори рассудил, что докладывать о встрече на работу не было смысла — не станет же он задерживать всю компашку в одиночку? Обе стороны просто пытались посвятить эти выходные самим себе, так пускай все так и останется. Также крадучись, Г. незаметно отступил обратно вглубь леса.

Когда уже вечером Г., приятно вымотавшись, вернулся к своему уединенному охотничьему домику, то с удивлением обнаружил на пороге настоящее бумажное письмо. Подписано было неким Кристофером Робином, что заставило сразу же улыбнулся. Не Винни Пух, но узнаваемо. Г. быстро стащил с себя куртку, стянул ботинки и рухнул на кровать, зубами отрывая край конверта. Внутри оказалась открытка с уморительно надутым голубем (нашел же где-то!) и целых четыре листа, плотно исписанных ровным почерком У. Бегло пройдясь по строчкам взглядом, Г. понял, что это был, мать его, целый эротический монолог, где автор во всех подробностях расписал, что и как собирался с ним сделать при ближайшей личной встрече. Г. нашел в себе силы, лишь чтобы откинуться на спину, накрыть письмом запылавшее лицо и тихонько проскулить, как какая-то беспомощная восторженная школьница. Он любил этого потрясающего, гениального придурка сверх всяких приличий, и это уже не поддавалось контролю.

Дождаться окончания отпуска было самой сложной задачей, с которой Г. пришлось столкнуться.

***

Небольшие вечеринки в честь грядущего наступления Нового года стали некой традицией в «Черном Крыле». Устраивали их в городе в средней паршивости заведении, и впервые за все время к их братии присоединилась стайка из медицинских сотрудников. Видеть всех без своих униформ и накрахмаленных халатов было приятной переменой — сразу как-то вспоминалось, что под масками профессионализма скрывались вполне человеческие лица. Уставшие, давно не видавшие нормального финансирования, вконец раздраженные не кооперативным поведением испытуемых, лица. С последним Г. был согласен как никто другой, но в момент, когда один из собеседников за шестьдесят (доктор Гудвин? Генри?) начал распаляться на тему применения особых медикаментов для контроля их поведения, он почему-то слился. Вот бы У. был здесь. Несмотря на то, что дата вечеринки была заранее известна (как и наличие бесплатного алкоголя, эй!), тот отказался приходить под предлогом каких-то проблем дома. В последние несколько недель декабря У. вообще старался держаться с Г. как-то отстраненно, что изрядно изводило нервы. Он сделал что-то не так? Г., конечно, в любые времена обладал талантом пустить все по пизде, но он же заслуживал хотя бы объяснения?

В этом-то была их фишка — как сильно бы Г. не пытался выбить из У. правду, тот всегда находил изящный способ уклониться от ответа. Что неизбежно выливалось в легкое раздражение, которое У. тут же находил куда направить себе на пользу. И вот уже Г. был готов быть для него покладистым и забывчивым. Наслаждался ли он этой игрой в некой мазохистской манере? О да. Оставалось ли это проблемой на пути их отношений, которым и имени-то не было? Ебать, еще как. Г. разве что мог по-прежнему брюзжать о своей беспомощности в Р, когда У. не было рядом. Чем он, собственно, и занимался, облюбовав с другом тускло подсвеченную снизу барную стойку.

— И помнишь тот раз, когда его разозлило, что я подписал те документы? Что его не устроило-то? — не унимался Г., подперев лицо рукой. — Это же такой ебучий пустяк.

Р, весь из себя в гражданском с иголочки и с бокалом какой-то светлой мерзости, лишь терпеливо усмехнулся.

— И, если честно, твоего решения в этом пустяке было от силы пятьдесят процентов, — он увидел недоуменное лицо напротив и вздохнул. — Г., ну сообрази уже. Мы с Лавлайком работаем вместе над мыслепрослушкой, тебе не особенно хотелось с ним панибратствовать, но ты все же пошел навстречу…

Г. тупо поморгал в пространство, а затем так громко хлопнул по столу рукой, что несколько человек встревоженно обернулось.

— Сраный пидор загипнотизировал меня?! — Г. не знал, должен ли он разозлиться или восхититься произошедшим, но решил остановиться на последнем. — Это так круто!! Так ты поэтому выглядел так, будто твою любимую собаченьку уводили распиливать на суп?

— Мысль, что Нейт собирался как-то на тебе отыграться, проскальзывала, да.

— С чего это вдруг ему делать подобное?

— Может, он смог прочитать, что у меня имеется краш на тебя, — легкомысленно предположил Р, и Г. издал недовольный звук и расплылся в улыбке.

Этим шуткам между ними давно уже не было конца.

— Это, конечно, все объясняет. Ну ладно, это только еще больше подтверждает, что моей вины в этом нет!

— На пятьдесят процентов.

— Да в пизду, — Г. вновь уткнулся в свой стакан с джином, надувший как ребенок. — Надо ведь У. быть таким придирчивым…

— Возможно, он предъявляет к тебе более высокие требования, чем к остальным, по особой причине, — неожиданно мягко произнес Р, прежде чем схватить свой стакан и встать со своего места.

Г. проводил его уход мрачным взглядом, запоздало крикнув в ответ:

— Я на такое не подписывался!

Так У. относился к нему по-особенному. Это было… чертовски лестно, как бы Г. не старался отогнать от себя подобный ход мысли. У., при всем своем стремлении поддерживать с окружающими сносные отношения, по большей части воспринимал людей со всеми их недостатками без особого осуждения или даже интереса. То, что Г. входил в редкое число людей, которые были для него на особом счету, сильно ласкало чувство самолюбия. И подстегивало его все то же иррациональное желание выслужиться перед У. и показать ему, что он куда лучше для него, чем он считает.

Г. невольно вспомнил письмо, пришедшее во время отпуска осенью, где он точно с таким же азартом воспринял все те детальные письменные описания, как именно мужчина мог бы «выслужиться» перед У. в интимной обстановке. Кровь немедленно застучала где-то в висках, Г. приложил холодный стеклянный стакан к горящему лицу. Аааааах, блять. Он в таком дерьме, что и не описать.

От хаотичного потока мыслей Г. отвлекла рухнувшая рядом Н. в черном платье с блестками (за которым за весь вечер следовал не один взгляд).

— Мне нужно что-то более крепкое, чем эти бесплатные коктейли с зонтиками. Конец декабря же, еб вашу мышь, какие тут зонтики… — женщина, продолжая бормотать себе под нос, зарылась в свою сумочку в поисках денег.

— Я думал, ты сегодня на своей машине, — Г. осторожно оглядел ее. — Что там с нашим скрипачом, думал, вы вместе сегодня приедете?

Н. резко выпрямилась и уставилась стеклянным взором в середину толпы, после чего выдохнула с чувством:

— В жопу всех этих музыкантов, Г. С их тонкими артистическими пальцами и блядскими губами.

— Окей…

Он с тревогой заметил, что с каждой секундой, взгляд ее становится все более блестящим.

— Он ушел от меня к сраной гобоистке, — Н. попыталась улыбнуться, но получилось слабо. — Видимо, моя неотразимость была для него слишком пугающей, чтобы он мог с ней совладать.

— Вот же козел, — Г. хватило меньше секунды на размышления. — Значит так, ты говоришь мне его электронный адрес, и завтра весь мир узнает грязную историю его браузера.

Н., несмотря на то, что плакала, уже не скрываясь, окинула его невероятно теплым взглядом.

— Ох, вот только давай ты не будешь со своей добротой…

— Добротой? Ха, даже и думать об этом забудь. Я собираюсь этого придурка покарать со всей жестокостью, его карьере конец! Я буду таким злодеем, каких Голливуд еще не видывал!

— Г., просто прими тот факт, что ты не так ужасен, каким пытаешься себя строить, хоть раз? — немного устало произнесла Н., быстро утерла потекшую тушь и неожиданно заключила его в крепкие объятия. — Я-то знаю, под этой оболочкой маленького злобного гоблина кроется большое сердце.

— Буээ, — Г. наигранно передернулся, но объятия не разжал.

Они просидели вот так еще какое-то время, и Г. был бы обманщиком, если бы не признался, что ему приятно делить это тепло между ними. Отстраниться пришлось только когда у Н. в недрах сумочки зазвонил телефон. Женщина чертыхнулась.

— Алло? У.? Что… да, я сейчас там, с машиной. Почему… — Н. резко нахмурилась, отчего Г. тут же напрягся. — Так, успокойся, дорогой, и помедленней. Что ты имеешь в виду «не выпускает»?

Сердце Г. сделало беспокойный скачок — он тут же выхватил трубку из ее рук и прижал к уху.

— У., это я. Что случилось? Ты в беде?

На том конце прозвучали невнятные звуки, и Г. пришлось спешно выйти из шумного зала в фойе, чтобы сложить из них цельные предложения.

— …мы поссорились, очень сильно. И… я хотел уйти, но Брайан забрал мои ключи от машины и не дает выйти из дома. Я заперся в ванной, но он вне себя. Не знаю насколько этого хватит. Он очень зол.

— Черт, эээ, — Г. на секунду зажмурился, собираясь с мыслями, — Спокойно, оставайся на месте. Я сейчас буду.

— Пожалуйста, пусть это будет кто-нибудь другой?

Внутри у Г. все похолодело. Он быстро поднял взгляд на Н., которая с встревоженным видом стояла в нескольких шагах позади и наблюдала за разговором.

— Тебе грозит опасность? — чуть тише спросил Г. — Может, стоит вызвать 911?

— Нет! Это сделает все только хуже, — у него волосы на голове зашевелились от того, насколько надломленным звучал голос У. — Просто, прошу… я хочу выбраться отсюда, как можно скорее.

Блять, Г. это совсем не нравилось. Он никогда еще не был таким напуганным.

— Н. скоро приедет, и мы встретимся у меня, слышишь? Все будет хорошо, — он завершил звонок и потратил еще пару драгоценных секунд потрясенно глядя в пространство перед собой.

— Г., почему он хочет, чтобы за ним приехала я, а не ты? — осторожно спросила Н., сделав шаг ближе.

Он ответил лишь взглядом. Ему не хватало смелости сказать, что это нужно для того, чтобы не дать Брайану лишний повод взбеситься. Если У. заберет он, то у него будут совершенно вещественные причины заревновать и выплеснуть злость на своего же мужа. Если же за ним приедет девушка, то удар можно было еще хоть как-то избежать.

— Так, хорошо. Поехали, — не дожидаясь объяснений, Н. уже зашагала к выходу, доставая на ходу ключи.

Н. высадила Г. на полпути возле блока, где располагалась его квартира, и мужчина еще битый час слонялся на улице, ожидая возвращения. Он был без зонта, мокрый снег шел косыми линиями и попадал за шиворот, но Г. не мог заставить себя хотя бы зайти в парадную от съедающего его заживо беспокойства. Он ведь знал, знал, знал, что все это в какой-то момент кончится плохо. И теперь он молился всем возможным богам, чтобы сейчас не было слишком поздно.

Когда знакомая черная машина подъехала, расчерчивая бледный мрак улицы светом фар, Г. чуть ли не бросился под колеса навстречу. У. сидел, не движимый, на заднем сиденье, но лица было невозможно разобрать. Н. вышла из машины со стороны водителя и окинула Г. предостерегающим взглядом.

— Он в порядке?

— Насколько можно быть, только в небольшом шоке. Дай ему пару минут, — буркнула женщина, завернувшись в большой платок из салона. — Пришлось помогать ему выпрыгивать из узкого окошка в ванной, а потом спешно затаскивать в машину на полном газу — такого рода экшн случается не каждый день, даже если ты агент ЦРУ.

— Охуеть, — тихо проронил Г., все еще бросая на У. нервные взгляды. — Брайан вас видел?

— Еще как. Я ему накричала на ходу пару ласковых и проехалась по газону, очень надеюсь, что он это заметил и запомнил, — Н. устало вздохнула. — Г., какого черта здесь происходит? Хочу ли я об этом знать?

— Не думаю, — по-прежнему негромко произнес он. — Спасибо за помощь.

— В любое время. Надеюсь только, что оно больше не наступит, — Н. быстро обернулась на У., медленно выбирающегося из автомобиля. — Пожалуйста, береги его.

Если она и понимала, что действительно между ними происходило, то не подавала виду. И Г. был благодарен за эту тактичность. Он коротко кивнул на прощание, протянул ладонь молча шагающему ему навстречу У., но увидел как тот обнимает себя руками, и решил воздержаться от контакта. Вместо этого он просто открыл перед ним дверь и торопливо пропустил внутрь.

Спустя какое-то время У. уже сидел на диване его гостиной, накинув халат на плечи (исключая это, он был в той же домашней одежде, что сбежал), и все еще молчал в кружку с чаем, что Г. сделал для него. Ему надо было дать пространство, но в груди у Г. бурлила ярость и непонимание, и он знал, что если они просто промолчат, как это бывало обычно, то они уже никогда не поднимут тему снова.

— Мы поговорим о том, что произошло, или нет?

— Я бы не хотел делать это прямо сейчас, — У. все же поднял тусклый взгляд на него. — К утру все успокоится, и я вернусь на такси домой. Спасибо, что приютил.

Такой расклад Г. совсем не устраивал.

— У., ради бога, давай прекратим делать вид, что все в порядке, когда в действительности все в полной пизде, ладно?

У. странно вздрогнул, и Г. с подозрением нахмурился. Нехорошая догадка закралась в его мозг.

— ...Это не первый раз, когда вы ругаетесь так сильно, так ведь? Просто впервые, когда тебе хватило смелости попросить кого-то со стороны вытащить тебя из подобной ситуации.

Отсутствие ответа было красноречивым. Г. от души проматерился в стену.

— Уинс, какого хуя ты никогда не говорил мне об этом? Или кому-то вообще? Это ведь, блять, серьезно!

— Потому что это не твое дело…

— Черта с два, ты, блять, ожидаешь, что я буду тихо стоять себе в сторонке и ничего не делать?! Твою ж мать, У., я не могу притворяться, что ничего к тебе не чувствую!

— Ну так придется, мне же удается каким-то образом! — не выдержав, рявкнул У., подавшись вперед.

Г. уставился на него большими глазами, забыв как дышать. Это был первый раз, когда они хотя бы в форме намека признались в том, что между ними происходит что-то взаимное. У. явно уже жалел о выпаде и потому прикрыл на миг лицо обеими руками.

— К завтрашнему дню все уляжется, и все будет как прежде. Ты впустую срываешь голос, — словно в пустоту монотонно завещал он. — Возможно, этот звонок был ошибкой, мне не стоило злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Мне стоит взять такси и…

— Ну уж нет, не смей идти на попятную. Ты НИКУДА сегодня не вернешься! — Г. не стоило зло тыкать в У. пальцем, но он был сейчас на грани.

Он был уже прекрасно осведомлен в этой склонности У. при первых признаках конфликта брать всю вину на себя, даже если ее тут не было. И, теперь, кажется, Г. прекрасно представлял, чье именно давление сформировало эту пиздецовую в своей нездоровсти реакцию.

Г. прошелся взбешенным шагом перед смолкшим У. туда-сюда, пытаясь уложить всю картину в голове. И замер.

— Он тебя бьет? — вопрос, несмотря на ясность и прямолинейность, все равно был озвучен резко осипшим тоном.

Пауза, повисшая между ними на мгновение, тяжелую атмосферу никак не улучшала.

— Я кажусь тебе настолько слабым, что, по-твоему, не способен дать сдачи? — У. даже попытался горько усмехнулся.

— Господи, Уинс, это совсем не тот ответ, который должен меня успокоить! — ему и правда бы убавить громкость, пока соседи не начали жаловаться.

Мужчина в очках порывисто вздохнул и мотнул головой.

— Нет, он никогда… Нет! Даже не смей говорить о таком больше. Он на это не способен.

Звучал он убедительно, но Г. уже не знал чему верить. Он сделал еще пару неловких движений в его поле зрения, после чего опустился перед У. на корточки.

— Тогда, ради всего святого, объясни мне, что за колдовскую власть он над тобой имеет. Потому что я, блять, уже ничего не понимаю.

У. посмотрел на него с разбитым выражением и попытался улыбнуться.

— Он мой муж. Существует совсем маленькая вероятность, что ты сможешь.

— Не надо кормить меня этим дерьмом, — Г. поморщился и вновь вскочил на ноги, подумал. — Я как-то слышал, как Брайан назвал ваш общий дом его, и что в нем он имеет права называть тебя, как захочет. Какого… что он под этим имел в виду?

У. удивленно заморгал. Затем поерзал, собираясь с силами. Видимо, история была тоже не из веселеньких.

— Родители Брайана — довольно состоятельные люди. И когда в его жизни появился я, им это не понравилось. Они не хотели, чтобы их единственный сын водился с кем-то, кто не представляет из себя ничего, не отвечает их ожиданиям. Я был пустым местом, без средств, без семьи и с сомнительным прошлым. Они не желали принимать меня, но Брайан настоял, и им пришлось уступить. Дом, в котором мы живем, куплен на его и их деньги. Одежда, в которой я хожу, и большая часть моего существования зависит от этих людей. И я каждый день трачу невероятное количество усилий, чтобы оправдать все эти траты и вложения. Ты правда думаешь, что я вот так брошу все это псу под хвост?

Г. открыл рот. Так он был в ловушке не только этих токсичных отношений, но еще и зависел от них финансово? Блять. Ему серьезно хотелось отмыться от омерзительного чувства, что сейчас забралось ему под кожу.

— Разве ты не видишь, насколько ебануто это все? — сошел на шепот Г. и сглотнул — Эти люди никогда не полюбят тебя по-настоящему, не примут как своего, ты для них как часть мебели!..

— Ты считаешь, я не в курсе, как все непросто? — горько усмехнулся У. в ответ. — Я знал с самого начала, что будет трудно. Но этот брак дал мне все, что у меня есть. Это то, на что я мог даже и не рассчитывать в те годы. Он любит меня, Г., в своей манере.

— Ох, избавь меня от очередной лекции. Не хочу даже слушать об этом…

— Да, потому что ты все равно не можешь это прочувствовать на себе, — У. вновь начал терять терпение. — Откуда тебе знать? Брак это нечто сложное. Он держится на компромиссах, даже когда один из двух не прав или груб, на умении уступить и вовремя замолчать. Преданности.

— О верности не забудь, — буркнул Г., что заставило второго посереть лицом.

Между ними вновь повисла тишина.

— Не всегда все было так. Он умеет быть мягким и нежным. Знаешь, еще в самом начале, мне пришлось встречать Брайана в аэропорту. Шел сильный дождь, я промок до нитки, и через два дня у меня началась сильная простуда с жаром. На третьи сутки я проснулся и обнаружил, что он заставил комнату сотней красных роз.

— Видишь? Это проблема, потому что нормальный парень купил бы пакет аспирина, а не тратил бы деньги на то, чтобы выпендриться.

— Теперь ты уже просто придираешься к деталям…

— Возможно, — Г. вздернул голову. — Но еще я знаю, что вот это все хорошее, что ты пытаешься вспомнить? Оно относится к прошлому.

У. замолчал, и на этот раз Г. дал ему возможность все обдумать.

— Тебе надо уйти от него.

Ох, он поторопился. У. закатил глаза на его предложение и фыркнул.

— Умоляю, только не будь «тем самым» типом любовников…

Ауч. Ладно, он это переживет.

— Да забудь ты о нас. Сейчас не об этом речь. Я говорю сейчас не как тот, кто… я сейчас говорю, как твой друг, черт возьми. Которому просто не все равно, что с тобой творится.

Это возымело какой-то эффект — черты лица У. немного расслабились.

— Я ценю твою заботу. Но это то, на что ты, честное слово, повлиять не можешь. Когда ты, может быть, чуть повзрослеешь, то поймешь, что это такое — любить по-настоящему, ответственно, — он понял по обескураженному лицу Г., что сморозил глупость. — Я не хотел сказать…

— Нет, это ничего, в порядке. Я в порядке, — Г. изобразил улыбку. — Хороший урок, приму к сведению. Может быть, смогу даже избежать — быть затянутым в подобное, как ты.

У. снял очки и уронил лицо себе в ладони. Они только все портили. Г. все портил, и прекрасно это понимал. Дальше эта беседа ни к чему не приведет.

— Ладно, прости. Прости. Давай больше не будем поганить друг другу настроение, идет? Хочешь, сделаю тебе еще чаю? Наберу ванну, станцую стриптиз? Ну же, хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы ты перестал грустить.

Из-за ладоней У. послышался негромкий смех, который быстро перешел в что-то хлипкое. Но он не хотел показывать своего лица. Г. издал неслышный вздох, опустился перед ним на колени и дал ему выплакаться — неслышно, по привычке ожидая неминуемой расплаты — лишь держа его за одно колено.

На утро У. уехал рано, не оставив записки.


	6. Это не тот проект Икар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение жести. Много букв!
> 
> Про появление Свлада и его знакомство с Дирком можно почитать у Madwit в работе "Дорога из желтого кирпича" (обе части есть на фикбуке). И вообще, множество фиков именно по этому АУ вы можете найти на дайри в дневнике под ником Дух Дедлайна, милости просим!

Г. умудрился заболеть в самый разгар нового года. Вот и стой себе под мокрым снегом без зонта, как последний идиот! Лежать беспомощно дома после произошедшего накануне не хотелось как никогда, но было ничего не поделать. В последующие несколько дней его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы доползти до кухни за растворимым куриным супом и обратно к кровати. Во всяком случае, Р отписался, что У. благополучно явился на работу. Г. все еще чувствовал медленно кипящую на глубине обиду и злость, но знать, что с ним все в порядке, было сравни жизненно необходимому уколу анестетика. Сам он не смел отправлять никаких сообщений, подозревая, что Брайан теперь проверяет и его телефон. В какой-то момент Г. почти соблазнился взломать из дома систему видеослежения «Черного Крыла», чтобы подглядеть за У. прямо с камер, но едва он занес руки над клавиатурой, как ему вдруг позвонил полковник Риггинс и красноречиво намекнул, что он как-то многовато брал уже отгулов в этом году. Как только подгадал?! Г. нервно оглядел свою холодную квартиру на случай наличия тайной слежки, невразумительно протараторил о том, что по болезни он не явился уже в новом году, и поздравил его с ним, кстати. После чего резко повесил трубку, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и для верности накрылся одеялом, где и отрубился, вовремя словив еще один скачок температуры.  
  
Однако на работу пришлось выйти, дабы не навлечь на себя гнев начальства. Его кровь на семьдесят пять процентов состояла из жаропонижающих препаратов, и он не смог бы нормально дышать через нос, даже если бы его заставили, угрожая убийством матери. Но он функционировал. У. нигде не было видно. Виноваты были, конечно, плавающие смены — его наверняка перевели на какое-то отдельное от него задание или направили в комнату наблюдений на все сутки. Г., страдающий от недостатка по-человечески поступающего кислорода, сунулся было во время перерыва в столовую, но и там его не оказалось. Он решил есть на рабочем месте? Вот дерьмо, он уже обедал с кем-то другим где-то еще?  
  
Г. потеряно постоял у стойки с кофе со своей фирменной кружкой, пока его не заметил Т. из аналитического отдела и активно не замахал рукой, явно желая помочь ему нагнать пропущенные новости. В тот же миг, как Г. было согласился пойти к нему навстречу, с пути Т. сбила стремительно шагающая в его направлении Н. На ее лице застыла пугающая улыбка.  
  
— Слушай внимательно и сохраняй спокойствие, — процедила она сквозь оскал. — Брайан сегодня здесь и он идет сюда. Он знает, что У. ночевал у тебя.  
  
— Чеееерт! — Г. попытался дернуться вместе с кофе, но Н. цепко ухватила его рукой, заставив замереть на месте.  
  
—  _Спокойствие!_  Просто не давай ему повод и не ведись на провокации.  
  
— Он уже сталкивался с тобой?! Погоди, он тебе угрожал?  
  
Н. громко фыркнула.  
  
— Мне нужно что-то побольше, чтобы так просто напугать, поверь мне, — она нависла над ним с предостерегающим видом. — Не. Ведись.  
  
Г. бросил взгляд за ее плечо — Брайан уже показался на пороге столовой с явно ищущим взглядом. Ебать?  
  
— Удачи, — бодро прощебетала Н. и тут же ускользнула по каким-то своим делам.  
  
Предательница! Так, сохраняем невозмутимость. Вот он подходит.  
  
— Я уж решил, тебе пришлось по вкусу прятаться по укромным уголкам, Г., — крепкого склада мужчина сходу хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
Ох, так мы играем в приятелей. Г. быстро глянул на пролившиеся на ботинки несколько кофейных капель и решил на время вернуть кружку обратно на стойку.  
  
— У меня был выходной по болезни.  
  
— И в команде моей играть больше не хочешь.  
  
В моей, в моей. Есть ли хоть что-то в этом мире, что ты не пытаешься заклеймить своим?  
  
— А, ты знаешь, работа показалась не по вкусу. Много… грязи, — ох, лишь бы не перегнуть палку и не дать сарказму просочиться.  
  
Брайан обнажил зубы. Г. краем глаза оглядел помещение — многие наблюдали за разговором, но не решались вмешиваться.  
  
— Так ты у нас внезапно стал тихоней.  
  
— О, это про меня. Белый, пушистый и совершенно не ищу проблем.  
  
— Хорошо, — Брайан кивнул, а затем медленно склонился над ухом Г. — Хорошо, что ты сам себя не считаешь угрозой. Можешь быть добреньким и храбрым сколько тебе вздумается, но ты же понимаешь — в конечном итоге он всегда будет возвращаться ко мне сам.  
  
Г. что есть силы сжал зубы, стараясь смотреть поверх чужого плеча. Не нарывайся, сейчас все закончится…  
  
Брайан смерил его еще одним насмешливым взглядом, почти собрался уходить, а затем как бы случайно сделал движение рукой в сторону — любимая кружка с кофе упала и разбилась вдребезги, запачкав теперь уже пол и брюки.  
  
ТАК. Это просто кружка, просто кружка, просто самая дорогая ему коллекционная кружка с Годзиллой, которую он впервые купил на собственные деньги на Комик Коне в 2002 году. Совершенно точно не стоит драки!  
  
— Как неловко, — с мерзкой ухмылочкой прошептал Брайан в лицо на прощанье, прежде чем наконец оставить его в покое.  
  
Кровь с такой яростью прилила к щекам и ушам Г., что он только лишь через какое-то время смог поднять взгляд и увидеть — Брайан отошел к застывшему на пороге столовой У. Тот смотрел на Г. издали со смесью крайней обеспокоенности и вины, но едва подошедший супруг тронул его за плечо, он послушно повернулся и вышел вместе с ним. В помещение вернулись звуки и движение. А Г. так и остался стоять, чувствуя, как его откровенно трясет. После нескольких мгновений борьбы с неистовыми внутренними процессами, тело все же одержало верх — он оглушительно чихнул с крайне злым видом.  
  
Найти единственную работающую сушилку удалось только в душевой за спортзалом (теперь в «Черном Крыле» экономили на чем… горячем потоке воздуха?). И Г., стоя посреди покрытого серой плиткой пустого помещения в одних трусах, рубашке и расстегнутом пиджаке — безуспешно подставляя свои застиранные брюки под с трудом работающую машину — чувствовал себя как никогда беспомощно. Ему казалось, что мир не мог сжаться вокруг него еще сильнее, но ему тем не менее как-то это удавалось, судя по ощущениям в груди. В какой-то краткий миг Г. даже позволил дать себе волю и ударил в стену сбоку от сушилки кулаком вполсилы. И еще раз. Сушилка «крякнула», перестала работать и с шумом слетела с болтов — Г. поймал ее обеими руками у самого пола. Естественно в этот же самый миг дверь в уборную скрипнула, сообщая о вторжении.  
  
— Я тут кое-чем занят! — крикнул Г., понял как глупо он сейчас выглядит и попытался исправиться. — Это не то, что вы могли подумать!  
  
Он, честное слово, даже не хотел начинать представлять, что там кто мог подумать, но вот когда из-за железных шкафчиков показалась фигура У., мысли Г. вообще ушли в бесконтрольный пляс, словно тараканы, угодившие в центрифугу. Он его выследил что ли?  
  
— Ты в курсе, что такие фразы только хуже делают, так? — он хмуро глянул на всю эту сцену, но в глазах угадывалась неуверенность — не знал в каких они ладах после последнего разговора.  
  
Г. сам не совсем понимал. Все теперь смотрелось в несколько ином свете. Если раньше он думал, что У. затянул его в интрижку со скуки в браке, то теперь он был почти уверен, что от отчаянья. Внезапно происходящее растеряло свой ореол веселости, и Г. понятия не имел хватит ли ему сил и достаточно причин, чтобы продолжать в том же духе. Но просто так отказываться от всего, от них, тоже было сравнимо чертовой пытке. У., ему казалось, переживет все что угодно, в том числе и их влюбленность, а вот про себя он так сказать не мог. Уже не мог.  
  
Он осторожно поставил сушилку в сторону, хотел было прикрыть срам и натянуть на себя сырые штаны, но в итоге решил плюнуть на это. Распрямился, с усталым вздохом посмотрел на У., застывшего в нерешительности.  
  
— Тебе что, удалось сбежать из-под личной стражи?  
  
— Брайан уехал. На несколько дней, вообще-то, — У. поджал губу. — Так что мы могли бы…  
  
— Что именно?  
  
У. на этот холодный тон резко смолк, и Г. мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Ну вот зачем, зачем он только все портит?  
  
— Мне, наверное, стоит заплатить за разбитую кружку, — пробормотал мужчина в очках, глядя себе под ноги.  
  
— Ой, нет, это же ты буквально за него извиняться будешь, получается. Обойдусь, — Г. вновь удрученно вздохнул. — Ничего не пострадало, кроме моей блядской гордости.  
  
— Я должен также извиниться за некоторые сказанные тебе слова.  
  
Г. не был уверен и в этом. Все, что было сказано в порыве чувств, не считалось (и Г. честно не знал каким из громких слов вообще следовало теперь верить), а все их споры по поводу разных взглядов на любовь в браке… У. же, наверное, так до конца и не понимал, где он не прав. Так что все слова примирения сейчас были бессмысленными — он ведь ничего так и не извлек, ничему не научился, застряв в своих нездоровых установках. Но наступала пора его уже пощадить — сердце Г. было не на месте от вида У., стоящего напротив с лицом побитого щенка.  
  
— Что там у тебя? — он кивнул на кулек, зажатый в его руках.  
  
У. встрепенулся.  
  
— Мне хотелось как-то возместить тебе эти несколько дней тишины, к тому же ты болел, и я хотел поддержать тебя, но у меня не было особо времени и возможности, чтобы придумать что-то особенное…  
  
С каких пор он так тараторит и запинается? Г. с любопытством заглянул в пакет и тут же замер. Внутри лежала целая куча лекарств — одного аспирина пачек, наверное, пять. Куда, куда лучше, чем сотня дурацких алых роз. Хах, так У. все-таки принял к сведению то, что он тогда говорил. Г. оказался неправ — он все же учился. Медленно, но тем не менее.  
  
Узел внутри Г. постепенно распустился, уступив место волне невероятной по силе теплоты, разогревшей каждый уголок его тела не хуже любого крепкого напитка. Боже. Г. медленно поднял свой взгляд на У., который стоял довольно близко от него с глазами, полными надежды. И он не мог, не мог, не мог, сдавался. Полностью и бесповоротно.  
  
— Я поцеловал бы тебя, если мог, — прошептал Г. и красноречиво обвел обстановку вокруг и самого себя, все еще стоящего посреди общей душевой в нижнем белье, с хлюпающим от простуды носом. — Ээээм…  
  
— Это даже не входит в десятку самых странных свиданий в моей жизни, — с негромким смешком подметил У., чья собственная гора явно тоже только что свалилась с плеч.  
  
Он раздумывал не больше секунды, а затем осторожно обнял Г. — тело к телу, во весь рост — и мягко поцеловал в шею, прижавшись напоследок щекой. Тот ответил ему с беспрекословной охотой, обвив спину обеими руками (все еще занятыми) и с облегчением прикрыл глаза.  
  
И если это не был предел всех возможных человеческих мечтаний, то у Г. просто был своеобразный уровень потребностей в жизни. В данный момент он чувствовал ее на возможный максимум.  
  
***  
  
Возможно, этого было бы достаточно для счастья. Но чем больше Г. принимал его, как состоявшийся факт, тем сильнее внутри росло еще одно не менее огромное чувство. Что все это не может длиться долго, и что-то в конечном итоге придется со всем этим делать.  
  
— Он же его ни во что не ставит, — вещал в очередной раз Г., успев уже достаточно выпить. — У. невероятно умный. Бля, да он бы мог уже успеть дойти до Вашингтона и спокойно стать моим начальником при его-то талантах! Но я же вижу, как Брайан попросту задавил ему всякое стремление следовать своим амбициям. Даже не знаю специально ли он это делает или это просто в его мудаческой природе — заводить при каждом случае свою шарманку с «я все это делаю из любви к нам», «ты же глупый, мне видней», «я за тебя сам все решу». И У. же не кретин какой-нибудь, он же должен понимать, что не все гладко, но старается это не рефлексировать и все равно смотрит Брайану в рот. Знаешь почему? Тогда у У. просто больше никого вообще не было. И тут появляется он — весь такой очаровательный, с карьерой в правительственной службе, богатый. Заинтересованный именно в нем из всех возможных людей. И тот только и рад был поддержать этот комплекс. Лишь бы слепить из У. идеальную жену. А все то стремное, что у них дома происходит, так это нормально, у всех так бывает! Блять, как же я ненавижу этого мужика…  
  
Р, сидя со своим пивом напротив, смерил его каким-то новым взглядом.  
  
— Г., не говори мне, что что-то задумал.  
  
А что он задумал? Ну да, все стало уже слишком серьезным. Дальше оставался только один путь — отбить… Но как? Не будет же он красть У. второй раз, чтобы увезти его в сторону заката над Канадой? Г. же, во-первых, сдохнет жить в такой холодрыге.  
  
Во-вторых, убеждал он себя, красть кого-то без разрешения вообще не делало его лучше некоторых. У. был и без того достаточно травмирован. А ведь все это придумывалось больше ради него, а не ради исполнения определенных меркантильных желаний Г. По крайней мере, так он старался себе это все объяснить.  
  
— Я просто буду… лучше, чем он, У. увидит, насколько со мной легче и хорошо, и все сразу поймет. Затем я дождусь подходящего момента и спрошу его напрямую.  
  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но это не сработает.  
  
Г. вонзил в него острый взгляд. Этот чертов телепат понимал явно побольше его, да? Возможно, что и видел их обоих насквозь. И потаенные опасения Г. о том, что он любил У. куда сильнее, чем тот его, вероятно были совсем не беспочвенные, а Р знал об этом наверняка. Блять, Г. и правда был для У. не более, чем легкая влюбленность? Это он и пытался сказать?  
  
— Господи, Г., да поубавь ты паранойю, — Р прочитал весь мыслительный процесс по его лицу и по-доброму усмехнулся. — Он без ума от тебя.  
  
— Вот только успокаивать меня ложью не надо, — буркнул тот, внезапно почувствовав себя ничтожно маленьким.  
  
Ему было достаточно комфортно, зная, что он уже занимает небольшое место в чужом сердце, и танцевал от этого. Обманывать себя чрезмерными иллюзиями не входило в его планы. Все что он хотел, в конце концов, чтобы У. был свободен. С ним в идеале, но в основном — просто свободен.  
  
— Он мне сам это говорил, — когда Г. стал недоуменно таращиться, Р чуть улыбнулся. — Ты не единственный, кто ходит ко мне с целью поплакаться в жилетку. Кстати, спасибо вам, превратили меня в свою личную исповедальню!  
  
Г. приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как сердце в груди пустилось в незапланированный пляс. У. говорил о нем с Р точно так же, как он говорил об У.  _Он говорил о нем_!  
  
— Он… очарован твоей способностью загораться какой-либо идеей и не отпускать ее, даже когда многие бы давно уже спустили все на тормозах. И он не перестает удивляться, как такой невероятный объем дурости в одном человеке сочетается с таким количеством неподдельной доброты… с добротой я бы, конечно, еще поспорил, — Р с теплотой оглядел Г., очевидно растаявшего. — Он также сказал, чтобы я никогда тебе этого не говорил, потому что твое эго может взорваться.  
  
Это было похоже на правду. Г. издал смешок, выпрямился на своем барном стуле и поспешно вытер уголки своих глаз. Вот так вечер открытий…  
  
Р тем временем решил поубавить веселость и вернуться к предыдущей теме их беседы.  
  
— Если ты попробуешь поставить вопрос ребром — либо Брайан, либо ты — можешь сразу сказать до свидания. Г., их отношения строятся на многолетней привычке, за счет всех лет, когда у У., как ты говоришь, никого не было рядом. Муж занимает для него весь мир — все, чего ему так отчаянно недоставало до его появления. И признать, что существует какой-то вариант лучше этого, это значит признать, что все эти годы с Брайаном были ложью, его так тщательно выстроенная жизнь ничего не стоит, как и он сам в своей предписанной роли. И ему придется что-то серьезно менять, если не все. Это страшно. Гораздо страшнее, чем просто закрыть глаза.  
  
Р и правда умел смотреть прямо и насквозь.  
  
— Что же делать? — тихо спросил Г.  
  
Тот пожал плечами, глянул на него, неспешно отпил из бокала, обдумывая ответ.  
  
— Подумай как следует: ты правда этого хочешь?  
  
— Что? Отбить его или…  
  
— Его, в особенности.  
  
Безумно. Настолько, что ему становилось порой трудно дышать от одной лишь мысли.  
  
-…Н-наверное, в смысле… да. Да? — бля, он не особо был хорош со словами и уж тем более с признаниями.  
  
Но Р этого было вполне достаточно.  
  
— Тогда запасись терпением. Огромным. И молча жди, ненавязчиво демонстрируя, что да, есть иной путь. Пока это не станет еще одной привычкой. Иначе никак… Думаешь, ты можешь справиться?  
  
Г. поморгал в свой опустевший стакан, изо всех сил прислушиваясь к себе.  
  
— Я постараюсь.  
  
***  
  
Следующим же вечером Г. встречал У. на пороге своей квартиры, распахнув дверь уже после первого звонка. Мужчина ступил осторожно — впервые после кануна нового года — и тут же покачнулся, когда его вовлекли в неожиданно чувственный поцелуй. Он ошеломленно выдохнул прямо в губы и попытался ответить не менее пылко — выгнувшись навстречу блуждающим по плечам и спине рукам, издавая мягкие звуки, когда одна из ладоней зарылась в короткие волосы у самой шеи.  
  
— Г… ну у меня же пакеты с продуктами и выпивкой в руках… — не очень-то он и противился, под его ласками! И в голосе больше угадывался чуть задыхающийся смех, чем недовольство.  
  
Г., не глядя, скользнул рукой в его, перехватил пакет и швырнул, как он надеялся, в сторону дивана. Приземлился тот с печальным стеклянным стуком об пол.  
  
— Блять, Грег! — У. с откровенным хохотом попытался вырваться, чтобы пойти спасать ситуацию, но Г. легко перехватил его поперек туловища и аккуратно протащил его прямиком к ближайшей стене. Где вновь прижался носом к пульсу под его скулой. У. в ответ охотно прогнулся, давая ему больше пространства для действий.  
  
— У меня такое чувство, будто ты делаешь это с какой-то целью…  
  
— Трахни меня.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — У. даже для верности заглянул ему в глаза, надо сказать, с не предвзятым любопытством.  
  
— То письмо, что ты прислал мне тогда. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал со мной все эти вещи, — Г. смело отступил назад и принялся стягивать с себя тонкий свитер. — Каждую из них.  
  
Такое они вместе еще ни разу не пробовали. Но с чего Г. был точно готов начать, так это дать У. полный контроль над ситуацией — чего тому в жизни явно не хватало. Контроль над ним, например. И, если честно, данная перспектива возбуждала его больше, чем он на то рассчитывал.  
  
— Ты точно понимаешь о чем просишь? Знаешь, не стоить верить всему, что показывают в порно. Такие штуки вообще-то не для всех.  
  
Но Г. уже видел — он уже сам загорелся. Одна из тонких рук уже тянулась к верхней пуговице на его рубашке.  
  
— Да, я точно понимаю о чем прошу. А теперь пожалуйста, давай потрахаемся так, чтобы я позабыл имя своего президента.  
  
Край губы У. дернулся и пошел вверх.  
  
— А ну на кровать. Разденься полностью и жди меня.  
  
Г., плохо скрывая блядскую улыбку, немедленно послушался.  
  
Он был бы плохим лжецом, если б стал отрицать, что у него тогда случился лучший секс за всю жизнь. Ну, лучший в тройке. И дело даже не в уровне головокружительной физической близости, а именно в степени безоговорочного доверия друг к другу во время процесса (Г. вряд ли бы доверил делать ТАКИЕ вещи с его телом кому-либо еще). Так что, когда на следующее утро Г. явился на работу, и Р принялся странно хмуриться издали на его попытки сесть на стул и не поморщиться, стыдно ему не было. Вот совсем. У. с не менее загадочно довольным видом зашел в комнату совещаний чуть позже, и Р, пытающийся прочесть флюиды между ними, округлил глаза. Г. не выдержал и послал ему счастливую «ты не поверишь, и я тебе все равно ничего не расскажу» ухмылку.  
  
А потом резко втянул голову в плечи, потому что Риггинс прекратил свой монотонный бубнеж про то, что им удалось отловить накануне проект Икар, и начал орать басом о таинственном исчезновении сушилки за спортивным залом.  
  
***  
  
Очки для чтения невероятно милые. Это очень глупый вывод, к которому можно прийти в отношении мужчины на четвертом десятке, но что есть то есть. Г. гадал, пришел бы он к такому удивительному заключению, если бы он не вляпался в эту интрижку. Может ли кто-то стать более привлекательным, просто оттого, что вы сблизились? Нормально ли было втюриваться в кого-то, кого знал годы, только переспав с ним, а не как обычно наоборот? Любовь странная штука. Хотя конкретно это слово продолжало заставлять Г. чувствовать себя неловко, поэтому произносить его вслух он старался избегать. Слишком уж точное для его ебанутой ситуации, к которой он, кстати говоря, практически притерпелся. У. вот тоже с недавних пор вновь стал более беззаботным и привычно острым на язык, по чему Г. так скучал. И хотя все по-прежнему было сложно, но они куда-то двигались. Тихо, медленно, возможно в крутом пике по направлению к земле…  
  
Ему бы чуть более простую жизнь.  
  
— Я в курсе, что я произведение искусства и образец красоты, — пробормотал У., не отрывая взгляда от экранов. — Но нужно ли так пялиться?  
  
— Я провожу наблюдение, — отозвался Г., легонько ткнув его носком ботинка. — Пытаюсь выяснить какого черта ты мне нравишься.  
  
Сегодня был скучный день, никого в огромной комнате наблюдения кроме них двоих, и Г. уже израсходовал все свои обычные способы быть надоедливым.  
  
У. приподнял одну бровь.  
  
— Вот так удар по моему самолюбию. Ты спишь со мной уже кучу времени, я надеялся, что что-то могло уже дать тебе подсказку.  
  
Плюсы обитания в смотровой на периодической основе: это было единственное помещение, где шла только запись видео. Связано это было с тем, что сюда мог зайти кто-то из начальства и ласково попросить в устной форме сделать монтаж каких-то фрагментов для более красивого отчета в главный офис. Обычное дело. И давало достаточно возможностей безбоязненно трепаться о чем вздумается.  
  
— В основном тот факт, что ты оказался в этом удивительно хорош, — Г. продолжил лениво тыкать его в ногу. — Наверное не то, что ты рассчитывал услышать, но, эй, я заслуживаю пару очков за честность.  
  
У. наконец перестал глазеть на мониторы и смерил его долгим взглядом из-под очков.  
  
— Я привык получать комплименты, не жалуясь. Хоть «я не знаю почему ты мне нравишься» и не стоит высоко в моем списке того, что мне нравится слышать от людей, проводящих часть времени со мной голыми…  
  
— Это загадка для меня, ладно? Мне никогда не нравились парни. И, кажется, и сейчас не нравятся, если так уж подумать. Все это немного странно — что из миллиардов людей ты оказался тем, кто оказался в моем вкусе. Я пытаюсь разобраться, вот и все.  
  
— А что со мной такого не так?  
  
— Ты выглядишь как немного похабный учитель математики.  
  
— Я прощу тебе «учителя», но оскорблен «похабным».  
  
Г. фыркнул и совершил попытку перестать растекаться на своем офисном стуле. У. вздохнул, снял очки — потеря — и тоже выпрямился.  
  
— Не хочу звучать как старпер, повидавший жизнь, но можно испытывать влечение к кому-то не только из-за его физических качеств. Конечно, меня несомненно привлекает твоя эффектная мужественная щетина, но лично я, когда пытаюсь кого-то завалить в постель, полагаюсь на свой юмор и харизму.  
  
— О господи, — Г. понадобилась минута, чтобы отсмеяться. — Это самая депрессивная вещь, что я слышал. Что именно это — твои самые лучшие черты, отличающие тебя от остального миллиарда людей.  
  
— О, я знаю, — изобразил он сочувствующий тон. — Ты, кстати, еще не повстречал этот миллиард вживую. Статистически, в мире есть еще пара тех, с кем ты захочешь переспать.  
  
— Ты прав. Вали отсюда к черту, мне нужно найти эту самую пару, пока еще есть время.  
  
— Отлично. Мой парень — юморист с великими планами по переосмыслению своей сексуальности. Еще раз, с чего я решил, что это вообще была хорошая идея?  
  
— Так, это вообще-то моя фраза, про идею, — Г. отвел глаза в сторону. — И не называй меня своим парнем.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Это звучит блядски странно.  
  
— Ну и как мне тогда тебя называть? Своим мальчиком для развлечений?  
  
— Иди на хуй, — Г. покачал головой, улыбаясь как идиот, У. не лучше.  
  
Так бы они и лыбились себе дальше, если бы по всей базе разом не взревели бы тревожные сирены, а помещение не окрасилось мигающим красным светом. Г. от неожиданности встряхнулся и случайно смахнул со стола свою кружку с недопитым чаем — та разбилась вдребезги. Благо что местная.  
  
— Бля, что это?  
  
У. тут же приник к экранам, нацепив обратно очки и засунув в ухо наушник. Другой рукой он отключил нервирующую цветовую иллюминацию — теперь звучали только сирены, и то в коридорах.  
  
— Прорыв периметра безопасности в западном крыле. Объект на свободе, — он чуть побледнел, переключая каналы. — Черт, он вооружен. Он там…  
  
— Боевая группа уже на подходе. Какого… — Г. и сам вслушался о поступающих сплошным потоком сообщениях о потерях. — Хуя?  
  
В последующие несколько минут они пронаблюдали, как объект пошатался по этажу, «положил» охранника рядом с камерой объекта Рэйф («человека-бомбы»), обыскал его, открыл помещение при помощи ключа-карты, потоптался внутри, а затем выпустил объект на волю и пошел себе дальше. Спустя какое-то время в том крыле раздался взрыв, сработала пожарная система.  
  
— Он стремительно приближается в эту сторону, — негромко проронил У, напоминая о главном возмутителе спокойствия.  
  
— Ну, он просто мечется в поисках выхода. Сюда ему соваться нет причины.  
  
Через несколько мгновений после сказанного дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, явив молодого парнишу — почти подростка — с пистолетом наперевес. Черт, это же проект Икар. Его одежда была заляпана в крови. Сердце Г. ухнуло вниз, они с У. одновременно вскинули руки вверх.  
  
— Твою ж мать, — слова последнего прозвучали очень глухо.  
  
— Мы не вооружены, — быстро решил уточнить Г. за ним.  
  
Последующие события пронеслись каким-то невнятным адреналиновым калейдоскопом.  
  
В ситуациях, когда оказывался наедине с вооруженным противником, чьи действия невозможно было предугадать, непременно следовало сохранять спокойствие — помнил Г. еще по обучению. Так что он начал мысленно отмерять свое дыхание. Он отлично справлялся со счетом, пока парень пытался взять его в заложники, чтобы тот показал ему план выхода. Попытался не сбиться, когда он с остервенелым видом присосался к уцелевшей чайной кружке У., не снимая его с мушки (господи, чувак выглядел нездорово и, мягко говоря, безумно). Даже продолжил считать, когда наконец подоспела огневая группа поддержки и попыталась взять комнату штурмом, дав возможность им обоим рухнуть на пол. Было много стрельбы. Сбежавший положил нескольких, но кто-то, кажется, умудрился ранить и его. А потом пальба резко прекратилась, и Г. разом позабыл о цифрах и вдохах-выдохах, поскольку парень схватил У. и потащил перед собой на манер живого щита.  
  
Блять. Блять. Блять. Блять.  
  
«У. они жертвовать не станут», — попытался урезонить свою подкатывающую к горлу панику Г. — «Брайан сегодня в смене, он не даст причинить ему вред. И этот маньяк уже с трудом стоит на ногах, ему едва ли удасться теперь уйти.»  
  
Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, парень с пистолетом пошатнулся, и У. не преминул воспользоваться этим — дернулся в сторону, ударил в раненое плечо, а затем толкнул на пол. Г. судорожно вздохнул, но оружие выпало из руки, а он уже не двигался. Можно было перевести дух. Затем в помещение наконец шагнул Брайан во всем вооружении и стал в грубой манере говорить У., чтобы тот не лез и тихо сел в углу, пока остальные разберутся. Тот в ответ попытался слабо заспорить — Г. на эти уже знакомые ему отвратительные терки лишь прикрыл глаза и утер со лба пот. Хотя бы худшее уже было позади.  
  
Именно после этой мысли Г. услышал сдавленный хрип, а затем испуганный вскрик У. Он резко открыл глаза. Парень, еще секунду назад лежавший без чувств, всадил в Брайана пару откуда-то взявшихся ножниц — глубоко, прямо в сочившуюся сейчас кровью шею. А затем без всякой пощады повторил действие еще раз — здоровый мужик окончательно затих и обмяк, накрыв атаковавшего собой. Проклятье!  
  
Дальнейшее слилось в один пугающий миг: комнату заполнили крики, У. продолжал отчаянно звать Брайана по имени, убийца тем временем сумел вытащить из его поясной кобуры пистолет и застрелил последнего оперативника в дверном проеме, истратив последние патроны. Затем не слишком быстро вылез из-под тела, поднялся. И уставился на стоящего на коленях со страшным лицом У. Тот тянулся к отброшенному ранее на пол второму пистолету. Тут Г. окончательно отмер и, повинуясь инстинктам, пришел в движение — быстрым пинком отшвырнул пушку от тянувшейся руки товарища.  
  
— Мы не тронем тебя, — проговорил он как мог убедительно. — Просто… уходи.  
  
У. попытался с рычанием воспротивиться, явно намереваясь закончить сцену хоть как-то, но Г. крепко схватил его за плечи. Он прекрасно понимал — если уж тому удалось расправиться с целой кучей оперативников, шансов у них было почти ноль. И пускай У. сейчас было на его судьбу почти наплевать — Г. точно не было.  
  
Парень наклонился и поднял пистолет. А затем сделал самое страшное — навел пистолет на У. Блять, пожалуйста, разве ты не можешь просто уйти? Ты уже пришил всех, кого мог, он тебе не за чем!  
  
— Ну давай, — яростно выплюнул У. — Чудовище…  
  
Сказанное, кажется, сильно его задело. Ну, вот и все.  
  
— Да. Неприятно обнаружить в клетке вовсе не робкую мышь, правда? А ведь я не сам сюда пришел.  
  
Парень нажал на спусковой крючок — раздался холостой «щелк». Г. мысленно поблагодарил всех существующих богов. Наконец, подросток-психопат соизволил выскользнуть из помещения. У. в его хватке резко обмяк и подполз обратно к телу мужа., где так и остался сидеть без единого звука. Г., шатаясь, отошел назад и сел прямо на пол, подтянув к себе колени и чувствуя, как обстановка тихонечко плывет мимо него. Они остались одни в окружении мертвых сослуживцев. В коридорах продолжала надрываться сирена и слышался топот армейских ботинок. Весь мир превратился в ад.  
  
***  
  
Режим экстренной ситуации на базе продолжался еще пару часов. Г. почти оглох от визгливых гудков, отдающихся теперь у него висках даже после запоздалого отключения. В помещение постоянно заходили разные военные, то обсуждающие необходимость дать им оружие и отправить наводить порядок к остальным, то наоборот приказывая сидеть на месте и не высовываться. Лично Г. предпочел бы первое. Уж лучше иметь шанс кинуться в огонь с головой и отомстить за погибших (проклятье, к некоторым — не Брайану — он ведь даже успел привязаться, когда ему давали возможность поработать с ними под началом Приста), чем сидеть вот так в неведении. Тела пока никуда не могли убрать и даже не соизволили чем-то прикрыть, так что им пришлось тупо отсиживаться там же с ними на виду. У. сидел уже не рядом с погибшим мужем, а у стены напротив, глядя в какую-то невидимую точку в пространстве. Г. пытался пару раз окликнуть его по имени, но безрезультатно, что изрядно тревожило.  
  
Спустя бесконечно большое количество времени, внутрь наконец зашли новые лица во главе с генералом Кинси, который кивком приказал вытолкать обоих в коридор. На полу была высохшая дорожка из почерневших капель крови, и Г. с пустым взглядом таращился на нее несколько минут, пока люди в погонах продолжали спорить о чем-то вполголоса рядом. Он вздрогнул, услышав хлесткую пощечину и звук падающих о бетон очков, взметнул глаза на скорчившегося в нескольких от него шагах У. Генерал сделал правильную вещь — это было самым верным способом вывести человека из состояния шока. И он подействовал — У., со стремительно покрасневшим взором и прижатой к щеке ладонью, выпрямился из своего полусогнутого положения и теперь часто моргал прямо на Кинси. Но все существо Г. требовало накинуться на пожилого мужчину с кулаками в ответ. Как он смел его трогать, после того что и так с ним произошло? Старый бесчувственный хер в форме!  
  
— Возьмите себя в руки, агент, — процедил сквозь зубы в лицо смолкшему У. Кинси и кивнул стоящему рядом солдату. — В комнату Б-842, я подойду через десять минут.  
  
Здоровяк, а с ним еще один, крепко схватили У. под руки с обеих сторон и потащили его, с трудом волочащего ноги, в сторону одной из пустующих камер. Г. вдруг резко понял, что происходит что-то не то.  
  
— Эй, — он повертел головой, а затем стал проталкиваться вперед. — Эй! Какого черта, оставьте его в покое! Почему вы собрались допрашивать нас раздельно?  
  
На его плечо легла чья-то тяжелая ладонь, а к нему самому резко обратилось несколько вопросительных взглядов. Г. знал, он перегнул палку — сейчас был самый худший момент, чтобы показывать свои эмоции, но это было вне его контроля. Он постепенно начинал понимать, в какой же именно жопе он оказался. Ведь это Г. дал объекту возможность уйти. На него собирались навесить всех собак, вероятно даже отдать под суд, и Г. никак не сможет отмыться — видеозапись говорила сама за себя. Вполне возможно, это был последний шанс увидеть У., прежде чем его выкинут из программы, в черном мешке или без.  
  
У. собирались провести мимо в полуметре от него, и Г. использовал этот миг, чтобы потянуться вперед, все еще находясь в чужой хватке.  
  
— У., послушай меня, я…  
  
— Уж лучше бы ты дал ему закончить начатое, — с неожиданной злостью прошипел мужчина, заглянув прямо ему в глаза, едва поравнявшись.  
  
Г. остолбенел, придавленный откровенной желчностью его слов. Не успел он прийти в себя, как его начали толкать в противоположном направлении.  
  
***  
  
В безликой комнате с металлическим столом и двумя стульями — место для сессий с испытуемыми? — Г. просидел добрых полчаса, проигрывая случившееся в голове раз за разом. Затем вошел генерал Кинси, поднял ладонь, давая понять, чтобы тот не поднимался, и сел напротив. Не то, чтобы Г. и собирался. Генерал выглядел как человек, на которого разом свалились все худшие понедельники разом, и не спешил начать говорить. Г. уже приготовился к самому худшему, так что не ожидал, когда тот наконец молвил:  
  
— Хорошо проделанная работа, агент Г.  
  
—…Сэр?  
  
— Не многие под воздействием стресса способны к эффективной импровизации на месте. Вам удалось как пресечь дальнейшую эскалацию насилия внутри периметра, так и не допустить, чтобы объект пострадал от рук напарника. Я бы конечно был бы не против последнего… — мужчина устало прошелся рукой по лицу. — И все же. Сегодня любая спасенная жизнь — уже достижение. Так что поздравляю.  
  
Г. тупо заморгал. Поздравление звучало неуместным.  
  
— Так у меня не будет проблем?  
  
— В течение суток будет создана небольшая оценочная комиссия, они зададут вам несколько вопросов. До этого момента вам будет предписано оставаться дома и не контактировать с кем-либо по службе. Пройдете все проверки — благополучно вернетесь в строй.  
  
— Могу я увидеть агента У.? — почувствовав расположение начальства, Г. не смог удержаться. — Объект задержали?  
  
— Нет. И я рекомендую воздержаться от дальнейших расспросов. Протокол Картера.  
  
Протоколом Картера изящно называлась система утаивания сверхсекретной информации внутри правительственных учреждений между сотрудниками с разной степенью допуска к ней. Информацию или часть ее могли скрывать внутри одной и той же организации в целях сохранения безопасности до соответствующего разрешения сверху. В нее могли не посвящать агентов, отправляя на задание и не делясь всеми деталями плана. Так они не могли ничего выдать, если их схватят и начнут пытать. Иногда даже часть руководства не была осведомлена о некоторых документах и проводимых под ее началом операциях. Блядская в своей серости, но работающая схема «не знаешь — спишь спокойно в защищенной стране».  
  
Г. поджал губы, а затем уставился в свою столешницу и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. У него после пережитого с терпимостью и послушанием были теперь проблемы.  
  
— И что же, нам теперь всем вновь полагается обо всем забыть, притвориться, что ничего и не было? Все распишут как несчастный случай или что?  
  
— Не вам проводить оценку случившегося, агент. Погибшие будут отмечены с почестями, выводы из ошибок будут сделаны и учтены…  
  
— Ага, а что насчет живых? М? — он вскинул горящий взор. — Сэр, дайте возможность хотя бы пройти комиссию вместе с У. При всем уважениии, он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на допросы адекватно в одиночку…  
  
— Да, и наверняка в связи с этим очень открыт к влиянию извне, если кто-то решит отвечать на вопросы за него. Вы меня за идиота держите, агент Г.?! — внезапно рявкнул генерал. — Не надо думать, что раз вас пронесло тут, комиссия из Лэнгли не попытается прицепиться к вам с вопросом «какого черта вы там на пункте наблюдения делали, что объект покинул охраняемое здание?». Вы находитесь в очень шатком положении, не надо усугублять собственную ситуацию!  
  
Г. прикусил язык. Они с У. откровенно валяли дурака на своем рабочем месте. Флиртовали, пока заваривалась вся эта каша. А потом убили его мужа. Г. даже представить не мог, что сейчас творилось в его голове. За исключением…  
  
 _«Уж лучше бы ты дал ему закончить начатое.»_  
  
Генерал Кинси, глядя как Г. сглотнул, уткнувшись взглядом в столешницу, немного смягчился.  
  
— Держите дистанцию ближайшие пару недель, Г., вот мой совет. Сейчас это семейная трагедия для него и дело национальной безопасности для остальных. Ваши эмоции здесь не принесут никому никакой пользы.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Вот и славно, — обрадовался такому ответу Кинси. — Клянусь, я предупреждал Скотта, что все в итоге закончится грязно…  
  
— Полковник жив? Если это ничего — задавать такой вопрос, — Г. честно надеялся, что нет, но ему было нужно ослабить бдительность генерала, вернуть его расположение.  
  
— Этот серый филин всех нас еще переживет, — буркнул Кинси и обменялся с Г. понимающими ухмылками.  
  
Г. отсчитал несколько секунд и решил попытать удачу.  
  
— Что это было на самом деле, сэр? Я изучил все файлы, у Икара уровень опасности только оранжевого уровня. Он практически безвреден при прямом контакте с окружающими, и этот… кто бы это ни был, это совсем на него не похоже. Я бы сказал, тут имеет место очень странный случай одержимости. Либо у нас кто-то очень крупно просчитался и взял не того. Кто-то, кто теперь ответственен за потерянные жизни ребят. Наших ребят.  
  
Улыбка генерала медленно сошла с лица. Кинси кажется начинал понимать, что Г. очень осторожно, но уверенно подходил вплотную к шантажу высокопоставленного лица. Сам Г. отдавал отчет, что играет с огнем как никогда раньше. Он затаил дыхание.  
  
— Уверен, комиссии будет очень интересно узнать что на самом деле тут творит полковник и как именно он относится к внутренней безопасности.  
  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
  
— Проклятье, — генерал потер переносицу. — А вы хороши, Г. Стоит ли мне напоминать, протокол Картера…  
  
— Действует до соответствующего уведомления лицом, уже хранящим секретную информацию. Ну же, генерал, я уже и так знаю достаточно много. Если я собираюсь врать — а я, если необходимо, умею хорошо врать — то я хочу знать о чем конкретно. Я с У. заслужили такое право.  
  
Кинси смерил Г. пронзительным взглядом бывалого вояки, который мог раздавить его как букашку в любой момент, но в итоге сложил руки перед собой и задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
— Хорошо. Но вы берете полную ответственность за полученную информацию, агент Г. Протокол Картера предполагает, что хранитель сведений сделает все возможное, чтобы та не смогла распространиться за пределы уже существующего круга. Или что будет использована в личных целях. Никакое желание мести или вершение справедливости не оправдает ваши действия в обратном случае. Я не стану вас защищать, более того, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вас наказали по всей строгости закона США. Тоже будет распространятся и на вашего коллегу — даже не удивлюсь, когда он потребует объяснений в подобной манере… Поблажек не будет никому. Это ясно?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Кинси кивнул, а затем мрачно усмехнулся.  
  
— Вы наверняка заметили, что личные файлы некоторых объектов числятся без какого-либо сопроводительного описания или даже названия. Белые пятна на карте с эмблемами, о которых даже полковник не захочет говорить. Я расскажу вам об объекте Инкогнито.  
  
Г. придвинулся поближе, готовый внимать.  
  
— Благодаря работе этого проекта нам уже давно известно о существовании миров и измерений вне нашего привычного человеческого понимания. Мы уже локализовывали так называемые «карманные вселенные». Что если я скажу вам, что существуют еще и параллельные вселенные — все наши выборы, все наши альтернативные решения имеют физическое воплощение, которое порой может соприкоснуться с нашим?  
  
Кинси чертыхнулся, явно устав изображать загадочность из старых ночных документалок про сверхъестественное.  
  
— Скотт в этом был бы лучше сейчас, честное слово… значит так, в девяностые годы под нашу опеку попадает Свлад Чьелли — мальчик с экстраординарными способностями, как мы предполагали. В этот же миг появляется еще одна реальность, где вместо «Черного Крыла» его забирает к себе некая неизвестная сила, обитающая в отдельном от нашего измерении — месте, где в конечном итоге оказываются все потерянные вещи и люди, и где царствуют совсем иные законы выживания. Насколько нам известно, эта… межпространственная Свалка — назовем ее так — наполнена настоящей и отнюдь не доброй магией. В подобном месте и вырос этот другой ребенок.  
  
— Генерал, вы хотите сказать, что его похитили и его увели в свою страну феи? — насмешливо попытался прояснить Г.  
  
— Мы не исключаем такой возможности, — крайне серьезно ответил Кинси. — Мы предполагаем, что в связи с этими обстоятельствами мальчик вырос с совершенно неадекватной системой моральных ценностей. Он опасен, склонен к насилию… мы даже не уверены до конца, на что он в действительности способен. Каждое столкновение с ним в нашем мире заканчивалось катастрофически по сей день. Нам известно, что он обладает неким артефактом в виде пары длинных железных ножниц, с помощью которых он, возможно, и проникает в наш мир. Если вам нужны еще какие-то доказательства о его опасности — тот инцидент с прорывом периметра и побегом большинства объектов в 2001 году случился при его первом появлении.  
  
Г. издал невнятный звук, и мужчина авторитетно кивнул.  
  
— Именно поэтому даже внутри «Черного Крыла» мы стараемся держать информацию о нем под большим секретом. Нам пока не удается найти способа схватить его без сопутствующих потерь, — он вздохнул. — Он, как нам кажется… склонен защищать объект Икар, когда они оба оказываются рядом, но это единственное доказательство того, что он способен на некоторое подобие милосердия. Вы и сами почти столкнулись с ним некоторое время назад, на операции в Лондоне.  
  
У Г. резко засосало под ложечкой. Тот день, когда некто убил Приста и дюжину ребят в придачу в доме ужасов. Твою ж. Мать.  
  
— Кто-то совершил огромную ошибку, приведя его сюда, — прошептал он.  
  
— Да. Мы верили, что это в действительности объект Икар, но парень был достаточно хитер, обведя всех нас вокруг пальца своей игрой. Подобная ошибка больше не должна повториться, — Кинси встал. — И я надеюсь, вы не совершите ошибки, подойдя к нему когда-нибудь близко в одиночку.  
  
Г. отрешенно посмотрел перед собой. Нет, становится еще одним мертвецом у него желания не возникало никакого.  
  
***  
  
Слушание перед комиссией из центрального офиса прошла на следующий день в довольно быстром темпе. Г. ответил на все максимально честно, а где пришлось врать — достаточно убедительно. Его даже не заставили проходить полиграф. Сделали внушение не входить по возможности ни с кем в контакт ближайшие несколько суток и отправили домой. По приезду Г. сразу же закинулся двойной дозой обезболивающего и проспал 12 часов подряд.  
  
Р позвонил в обед. Г. подозревал, что ему тоже запретили контактировать с участниками произошедшего инцидента, и он выждал контрольные сутки только из показной вежливости перед начальством. Г. это честно ценил. Он еще не знал как разговаривать о случившимся, но отчаянно нуждался в собеседнике. Пускай оба и провели несколько первых минут в неловкой тишине.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Целехонек, — Г. подозревал, что он интересовался вовсе не его физическим здоровьем, но это было пока что все, чем он мог поделиться. — Кому-то повезло меньше, чем мне.  
  
— Никто ничего толком не говорит, — Р говорил негромко, будто бы прощупывая почву. — Риггинс и носу не кажет, всем нашим сказали залечь на дно. Ну, я слышал конечно основное…  
  
Про У.  
  
Г., пока что даже не встававший с кровати, потер ладонью осунувшееся лицо и перевернулся на другой бок. Он вдруг запоздало сообразил, что будь Р в тот день на смене, наверняка мог бы оказаться среди тех нескольких неудачливых. Черт.  
  
— Был прорыв периметра безопасности, объект вырвался на свободу. Устроил кровавую баню, мы с У. оказались в самом ее центре, — Г. не имел права сказать ничего конкретнее сверх этого, потому вздохнул. — Все случилось на наших глазах. Объект ушел, и судя по потерям, не думаю что наверху решаться за ним последовать в ближайшее время. Да это и… трудно, короче, будет… ммм, блять.  
  
— Протокол Картера?  
  
— Он самый.  
  
— Вот же срань, — внезапно с чувством отозвался Р на другом конце.  
  
Они вновь помолчали.  
  
— Похороны назначили завтра на два дня.  
  
— Понятно.  
  
Г. посверлил взглядом ближайшую стенку. Словно угадав его мысли на расстоянии (вроде бы он так не умел?), Р проронил серьезным тоном:  
  
— Не появляйся там, Г. Я знаю, тебе захочется быть рядом, но твое лицо на проводах его мужа принесет больше вреда, чем пользы.  
  
— Ясно, — безэмоционально повторил Г., чувствуя, что его чуть ли не выворачивает наизнанку от предательской горечи.  
  
У него же нет никого больше из близких. А семья Брайана, насколько известно, его едва терпит. Он же там как в ловушке будет.  
  
— Пускай не я. Господи, сейчас вообще не обо мне речь. Но кто-нибудь… нельзя его оставлять сейчас одного. Р, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я поговорю с Н., может быть, она сумеет туда проникнуть, — голос в трубке звучал понимающе. — У нее как-то все эти деликатные разговоры лучше удаются, ты же знаешь.  
  
Г. ответил благодарным мычанием.  
  
— Как думаешь, «Черное Крыло» после этого окончательно прикроют?  
  
«Да хоть бы», — при этом про себя подумал Г. К дьяволу всех этих ебнутых детей мутантов Икс, в топку Риггинса и все его просвещенные идеи. Ебучий рассадник «Сумеречной зоны» для маньяков.  
  
— Не знаю. Черт, если да — куда тогда денут оставшиеся содержащиеся правительством объекты? Повезет, если распределят куда-то, а вот если захотят выбросить и закрыть все…  
  
— Ах тебе жалко несчастных объектов? — Г. не смог сдержать рвущуюся наружу ярость. — Конечно, бедные малышки, ведь это они пострадали больше всех. Охуенный ты защитник, Р. От собственных ангельских крыльев задница не подгорает, нимб не жмет? Сукин ты сын…  
  
— Черт. Прости, ты прав, мне совсем не стоило…  
  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — Г. досадливо зажмурился. — Ты не при чем. Это я. Пиздецки зол и не знаю на ком все выместить.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Р звучал искренне грустным.  
  
И тут Г. почувствовал это — запоздалая реакция. В носу обжигающе защипало, дышать стало трудней. Расплакаться после того, как перед тобой извинился лучший друг? Охуенно! Потрясающе!  
  
Г. медленно выдохнул, так чтобы попытка не превратилась в предательский дрожащий всхлип, и сосчитал до пяти. Вроде бы полегчало.  
  
— Ага. Передавай привет ребятам, хорошо?  
  
— Мы все с тобой, Г.  
  
С ним. Ему-то сейчас поддержка нужна была меньше всего. Но Г. его прекрасно понимал. Вытаскивать было легче того, кого еще можно было спасти. Сознательно затягивать себя в чужое болото, когда оно действительно глубокое — дело совершенно неблагодарное. Но Г. не мог быть в стороне. Просто не мог. И при этом он был именно тем единственным, кому подступаться близко сейчас было фактически запрещено. У. был с ним в тяжелые моменты, после той же истории с Пристом, а он даже не мог отплатить ему чем-то похожим? Пиздец. Это был один сплошной, всепоглощающий пиздец.  
  
Не дожидаясь, когда очередная волна злости на внешний мир охватит его снова, Г. закончил разговор и засунул телефон под подушку.  
  
***  
  
 _«Хочешь поговорить?»  
  
«Не обязательно о случившемся, о чем угодно.»  
  
«Ты в порядке?»  
  
«Р звонил снова. Ребята передают привет, спрашивают могут ли чем помочь.»  
  
«Если хочешь и если он тебя достает — могу отшить его? Ретривер задолбал уже меня.»  
  
«Все еще свободен для разговора. Просто напоминание.»  
  
«По пятому каналу в три ночи идет марафон старой классики ужасов. Мне кажется, тебе бы даже такое понравилось. Борис Карлофф, мужик!»  
  
«Господи, У., просто дай знать что ты жив и не лежишь в какой-нибудь сточной канаве. Все, что я прошу.»  
  
«Жив.»_  
  
Г. смотрел на сообщение ровно минуту, чувствуя бешеное биение сердца, прежде чем напечатать торопливый ответ:  
  
 _«Нужен собеседник?»  
  
«Нет.»_  
  
Следом же, еще один текст:  
  
 _«Перестань писать. Если дойдет до канавы — дам знать.»_  
  
Г. сжал зубы, прошагал по собственной квартире туда-сюда. Затем чертыхнулся, накинул куртку и уже на ходу вызвал такси.


	7. Телефоны экстренной помощи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня хэдканон, что Компьютерный Гений (агент Д.) рос с абьюзивной мамашей, отчего долго ходил к психологам перед поступлением в ЦРУ.
> 
> Песня Evanescence "My Immortal" почти не иронично считается песней Г. к У. в период этого пиздеца.

Претенциозный дом в три этажа из стекла и камня снаружи выглядел точно таким же, что и всегда, и Г. не знал, каким знаком это считать. Такси уехало уже пару минут назад как, а он все сверлил ненавистную крепость взглядом, намереваясь прожечь в гладкой поверхности дыру — хоть немного попортить эту идеальную картинку. Он глубоко вздохнул и решительно прошагал к массивной черной двери и нажал на звонок. Никто не отвечал мучительно долго, а когда дверь все же отворилась, то явила У. в помятом домашнем комплекте и халате. Он выглядел дерьмово. Дерьмово даже по низким стандартам Г., а тут ведь речь шла о том, чья прическа всегда лежала ровно, а подбородок был неизменно гладко выбрит. Лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли совсем не метафорические круги и сами глаза были воспаленного красного цвета. Он очевидно был ошарашен появлением гостя. Г., видя все это, почувствовал новую, еще более сильную волну бесконтрольной злости, поднимающуюся от желудка.  
  
— Я же говорил, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — просипел У. тихо, голос явно сел от большого количества выкуренного за последние дни табака.  
  
— Ты сказал, чтобы я перестал тебе писать, про визиты ничего упомянуто не было, — буркнул Г. недружелюбно, протолкав себе путь внутрь без спроса.  
  
У. бороться не стал, закрыв за ним с некоторой паузой. Г. сдвинул плечи и цепким взглядом окинул давно знакомую гостиную. По комнате словно ураган прошелся — повсюду был нетипичный беспорядок, на полу — сваленные полупустые коробки, вытряхнутые из альбомов фотографии. А на полках и шкафах наоборот — словно вакуумным пылесосом прошлись. Что за черт…  
  
— Какого хрена здесь произошло?  
  
У. смотрелся… Г. даже гадать не мог, что это за выражение такое — взгляд пустой, а губы почему-то подрагивали в странной улыбке. Такое ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть, и он рассыпется. И, кажется, в таком шатком состоянии он пребывал уже какое-то время.  
  
— Родители Брайана забрали большую часть его вещей сразу после похорон. То есть, большую часть всех вещей. Они разрешили мне оставить сам дом и некоторые его личные подарки мне, но помимо этого… — он, мать его, даже попытался рассмеяться. — Они очень красноречиво дали мне понять, что мое присутствие в их жизни более не требуется.  
  
Г. уставился на него большими глазами, а затем издал длинную череду ругательств. Как бы он ни относился к этому браку, случившееся выходило за рамки всякого понятия о человечности. После всего, что произошло, вот так бездушно взять — оторвать от чужой груди все свидетельства прошлой жизни, все нажитые вместе воспоминания, и громко захлопнуть за собой дверь после? Какими же бессердечными чудовищами нужно быть для этого?  
  
— Вот же ублюдки… — у Г. наконец закончился воздух в легких, и он только теперь заметил, как лицо У. за все время его гневной тирады трансформировалось в почти безэмоциональную маску.  
  
Это было тревожно к хуям.  
  
— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — предельно спокойно спросил У., чуть нахмурив брови.  
  
Внезапная холодность и видимое непонимание вынудило Г. подавить очередной приступ раздражения. Ах, ему еще и объясняться надо было? Хорошенькое дело!  
  
— Проезжал мимо, думал заскочу на чашечку кофе. Как сам-то думаешь? — огрызнулся он и порывисто вздохнул. — Ладно, к черту, я понял, у тебя сейчас сложный период. Нужно отгоревать отведенное приличиями время по этому ублюдку — вежливость и все такое. Хотя я лично не вижу никаких причин для подобной сраной условности…  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань говорить так.  
  
Г. лишь мрачно усмехнулся, отвел взгляд в сторону и покачал головой. Он не видел ни одного повода больше утаивать то, что он чувствовал к этому мудаку. И бесился с того, что У. был все еще так подвержен его влиянию даже после случившегося, из-за чего теперь отстранялся.  
  
— Просто, раз уж ты решил вариться в своем несчастье, то мог бы хоть намек на приоткрытую дверь оставить, а не закрываться от всех и вся, мать твою. Так нельзя делать, У.! Я же, блин, волнуюсь за тебя! Ребята переживают тоже!  
  
— Ты единственный, кто решил проведать меня за все это время из всех, кого я знаю, — глухо поведал У. и зашагал в сторону стола, где лежала пачка сигарет, не дожидаясь чужой реакции.  
  
Г. вновь проводил его огромными глазами. И зажмурился. Он убьет Р. Он убьет его, Н., и весь мир заодно нахуй. Ах вот значит сколько стоит настоящая дружба?!  
  
— Так или иначе, в твоем беспокойстве больше нет необходимости, — У. глубоко затянулся, ничто не останавливало его теперь сделать это прямо в доме.  
  
— В каком это смысле?  
  
Г. уже чувствовал растущую щемящую боль в районе груди, и почти мертвый взгляд У. в его сторону ее никак не ослаблял.  
  
— Все кончено, — мужчина сделал жест рукой, указывая на пространство между ними. — Вот это все. Раз причина того, почему это все затевалось изначально, вполне не метафорически теперь покоится в могиле…  
  
Г. вновь мотнул головой, промычав сквозь сжатые губы. Нет, он отказывался следовать этому ходу мыслей, нет уж, нет. Нет.  
  
— Ты просто расстроен. Это просто бред, который ты несешь с горя, — твердо произнес Г., глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не на него.  
  
У. не принялся спорить сразу. Что было в сто раз хуже — будто бы он уже принял решение и был намерен стоять на нем, несмотря ни на что. У. в еще две затяжки прикончил сигарету и затушил ее о уже переполненную пепельницу.  
  
— Боже, ты до сих пор ничего не понял, да? Невероятно, такой же наивный, как и всегда, — он присел на подлокотник дивана и посмотрел Г. с безумно уставшим выражением. — Что, как думаешь, должно случиться дальше, м? Мы обнимемся, поплачем друг другу в плечо и двинемся дальше, навстречу более светлому, счастливому будущему?  
  
— Из твоих уст это и правда звучит несколько нереалистично, но не говори, что это совсем невозможно, — попытался урезонить его Г. и сделал шаг навстречу с горящим взором. — Послушай, послушай… сейчас тебе это кажется невероятным концептом, но то, что произошло, вообще-то может стать отличной возможностью для нового старта. И если ты просто, блять, позволишь…  
  
У. быстро убрал руки, чтобы Г. не сумел дотронуться до них, и нервно рассмеялся.  
  
— Нового старта… черт, мне и впрямь придется объяснять тебе все по буквам. Г., это было весело, пока оно продолжалось, да, мы в какой-то момент потеряли голову, но наступил момент уже провести черту. И именно это я сейчас и делаю.  
  
— Я не стану выслушивать всю эту чушь, — Г. очень сильно постарался вызывающе улыбнуться, хотя кровь в висках стучала куда яростней, чем мгновение назад. — Уинс, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь ко мне на самом деле, я говорил с Р. И, сдается мне, тебе вряд ли удалось бы обхитрить телепата. Так что брось это.  
  
Осанка У. перед открывшейся правдой как-то сдулась на мгновение, он бегло глянул по сторонам, словно в поисках выхода.  
  
— Ну, это все в точности, как я и сказал: мы немного перегнули палку. Мне жаль, что мне приходится ставить тебя перед лицом реальности вот так.  
  
— За что ты так со мной и с нами? — голос Г. был почти  
не отличим от шепота. — Ты правда думаешь, что я поверю в то, как ты все это время наебывал меня ради своих меркантильных блядских нужд? Что это от начала и до конца была игра?  
  
— А что, у тебя никогда не возникало такое подозрение, что я выбрал тебя из всех, потому что ты был самым доступным и легким на подъем?  
  
— Иди на хуй, я знаю, что тебя притянуло ко мне, потому что ты почувствовал, что у меня есть какое-то подобие сердца, в отличие от твоего блядо-мужа!  
  
— Перестань так называть его, — глухо потребовал У., глядя теперь себе под ноги.  
  
— Ну извини уж, давай наконец называть вещи своими именами, — Г. гневно выдохнул через нос, не намереваясь более сдерживаться. — Брайан был мудаком, последним козлом и деспотичной скотиной. Разуй глаза, Уинс! Посмотри во что он превратил тебя и твою жизнь! Признайся, даже если бы когда-нибудь нашел в себе смелости пойти против него и решил уйти, то он бы все равно никогда не оставил тебя в покое! Но, спасибо один единственный раз «Черному Крылу», наша проблема решилась сама собой. Сдается мне, вселенная все же решила сделать правильное дело, и теперь в мире стало хотя бы на одного ублюдка меньше!  
  
Чего Г. совсем не ожидал, так это хлесткой пощечины, да такой, от которой зазвенело в ушах. Ощущая опаляющую волну из стыда и чистейшего шока, он распрямился и заморгал на сверлящего его взглядом У.  
  
— Закрой свой рот и уходи.  
  
— Блять, да почему?! — Г. прижал ладонь к запылавшему лицу и чуть отступил. — Какого хуя ты так ревностно продолжаешь защищать этого подонка даже после его смерти? Чем он заслужил подобную честь?!  
  
Внутри себя он уже предугадывал какой именно ответ его ждет, но Г. не собирался принимать его.  
  
— Я старался сделать это максимально очевидным для тебя. Я люблю его.  
  
Даже его голос звучал надломленно. Г. зашипел и пару мгновений постоял, повернувшись спиной, борясь с желанием пнуть что-нибудь.  
  
Брайан ведь сказал ему как-то, что как бы он не старался, У. все равно будет возвращаться к нему сам. Что же, уебок не собирался успокаиваться и после кончины?  
  
— Перестань кормить меня этим. Я не верю.  
  
— Что, это так трудно представить твоей глупой башке?  
  
— Потому что он внушил это тебе, вдолбал тебе в самую подкорку, — Г. порывисто вернулся к нему, на этот раз успев схватить его за оба запястья. — Это могло быть правдой в самом начале, я не буду спорить с этим, но тебе пора уже разорвать замкнутый круг. У., он был монстром. Посмотри вокруг себя внимательно, на эту ебучую темницу за десять миллионов, в которую он тебя посадил. И задай себе честный, мать его, вопрос — стоит ли эта пустышка хоть единой капельки симпатии? Это все было обманом, У.! Ебучим, изощренным обманом!  
  
Взгляд У. метался по стенам. Он больше не старался вырваться, но почти задыхался. Слова Г. вызывали у него непрошеные слезы. Мужчина поспешно выпустил его из хватки, поняв, что надавил слишком сильно. Он тут же позабыл пощечину и все на свете.  
  
— Слушай, все в порядке… Ты растерян, но мы сможем все исправить, клянусь. Теперь я буду рядом, и все станет лучше, вот увидишь.  
  
У. на этой фразе перестал ловить ртом воздух и посмотрел на него исподлобья. Его грудь вздымалась, руки дрожали. У него была тихая истерика.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — в его тоне угадывался страх и отчуждение.  
  
— Уинс, постарайся успокоиться, — Г. постарался мягко улыбнуться и склонился к нему. — Я все сделаю как надо. Ради нас, ради тебя. Тебе всего лишь нужно довериться мне.  
  
— И как это отличается от того, что когда-либо говорил Брайан? — теперь У. окончательно пришел в движение, поднялся и сделал большой шаг назад.  
  
Г. примирительно поднял руки. Он не рассчитывал, что будет вдруг выглядеть враждебно. Это никогда не было его намерением.  
  
— Я уже сказал это, не буду повторять еще раз, — У. кое-как взял себя в руки. — Уходи, или я буду вынужден вызвать полицию.  
  
Повисла пауза, на протяжении которой никто из них не двигался. Затем с губ Г. сорвался предательский дрожащий вздох.  
  
— Твою мать, ты это сейчас на полном серьезе? Про… про нас и то, что ты, как ты говоришь, делал это только потому, что тебе это было удобным?  
  
У. не ответил, обернувшись вновь в поисках сигарет. Г. что есть силы постарался сглотнуть ком в горле.  
  
— Манипулировал мной, как самым беспечным, вот как?  
  
— Езжай домой.  
  
Г. прикрыл глаза, склонил голову, уперев руки в бока. Это было слишком невыносимо. Его сердце, казалось, готово было прорвать себе путь наружу из грудной клетки, как какой-нибудь в растерзанных (о, ирония) чувствах Чужой.  
  
— Что ж, похоже на правду, у тебя же все это время был лучший учитель для подражания. Знаешь поговорку? Муж и жена — одна сатана.  
  
У. захлопал ресницами от такого резкого проявления злости. Но Г. был слишком на взводе. Если ему сейчас было дьявольски больно, то он не собирался глотать эту горькую пилюлю в одиночестве.  
  
— Тебе следовало бы радоваться случившемуся, ей-богу. Может, мне следует найти еще каких-нибудь злых двойников из далекого сказочного леса — помочь выгрести всякий мусор с лица этой блядской планеты. И подрезать еще пару мразей в придачу. В каком-то смысле восхищаешься его эффективностью — этого парня…  
  
— Вон. Убирайся! — У. быстро прошел к выходу, распахнул дверь — на лице гримаса глубокой обиды. — Не смей появляться здесь снова, иначе, клянусь, я подам на тебя в суд, Г.  
  
Тот и не собирался более задерживаться. Он стремительно прошагал в его сторону, замер на пороге — они были на расстоянии вдоха друг от друга. Обоих трясло от плохо сдерживаемого гнева. И слез — Г. мог прекрасно чувствовать, что его щеки были мокрыми тоже.  
  
— Пошел ты, — в итоге с чувством выплюнул он почти в лицо. — Пошел на хуй, У. Не могу поверить, что это все, что я получаю, спустя столько… после всего, что я для тебя, блять, сделал!  
  
— Я никогда тебя и не просил уходить в это с головой, — парировал У., одинаково взвинченным нетвердым голосом. — Как ты уже выразился ранее:  _спасибо «Черному Крылу»_ , ты наконец свободен от необходимости выставлять себя полным дураком. Может, научишься наконец чему-то новому.  
  
Г. предпринял последнюю попытку пихнуть его в плечо, а когда У. съежился, обозленно усмехнулся.  
  
— Удачно сгнить в своем семейном гнезде, жалея себя, урод, — он не стал дожидаться, когда за ним закроется дверь и хлопнул ею сам. Сбоку отвалилась каменная декоративная плитка.  
  
Г. стремительно сошел по ступеням и протопал вниз по улочке еще добрых пару миль, пока воздух не стал жечь легкие, а ноги не начали жалобно ныть. Только найдя автобусную остановку, мужчина позволил себе притормозить, усесться прямо на край пешеходной дорожки и уронить лицо в собственные ладони.  
  
Все было кончено.  
  
***  
  
Он как будто бы вошел в состояние нескончаемого кошмарного сна, из которого невозможно было выйти. Мог бы выйти хотя бы из собственного дома, но это разве что в бар, а Г. прекрасно осознавал — в таком состоянии это только приведет к беде. Проведя двое суток в четырех стенах, почти без сна и с периодическими приступами накатывающей слезливости, Г. решил, что с него хватит, и пора бы уже прийти в чувства. На практике выходило… так себе. Нет, безусловно, пара дней наедине со своими мыслями дали мужчине достаточно времени, чтобы начать анализировать произошедшее без лишних эмоций (в конце концов, этот навык был отлично им разработан). Г. неизбежно приходил к выводу, что У. специально разыграл перед ним представление «я мудак, мудак, вот, видишь как легко мне было обвести тебя вокруг пальца, так что брось меня», лишь бы оттолкнуть его посильней. Это не было таким уж секретом.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что он угодил своей игрой в самую цель. Г. был чертовски, чертовски уязвлен, получив по самому больному месту — своему предательски чувствительному эго. Не говоря уже о разбитом сердце, которому было до пизды, что там говорила логика и анализ. Медленно кипящий коктейль из стыда, обиды, злости (и еще боли, боли, боли) заменил у Г. кровь в венах быстрее, чем он заметил. А от себя не спрячешься.  
  
Его присутствия на работе все еще не требовали, но квартиру постепенно захватывали коробки из-под еды с доставкой, так что Г. заставил себя выползти в полвторого ночи за продуктами в ближайший круглосуточный магазин. И еще долго стоял на светофоре по дороге обратно под рекламным баннером с загадочным  _«Смею ли я потревожить вселенную?»_. Нет уж, достаточно этого. Г. уже попытался откусить больше, чем он мог проглотить, и куда это привело его? На слабо освещенный перекресток с пакетом хлопьев и молока по акции, в мятых домашних штанах и с трясущимися в очередном приступе бессилия плечами. Спасибо большое, мироздание, иди на хуй.  
  
Г. почти подпрыгнул, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон — он даже забыл, что вообще брал его с собой. Номер был незнакомым.  
  
— Алло? — его голос звучал хриплым и чужим, и Г. поспешно утер мокрый нос.  
  
— Привет. Слушайте, я работал на максимуме своих возможностей, так что имею право быть немножечко раздраженным! И кто бы на моем месте не разозлился, позвольте спросить? Это ведь не вашу восхитительную хрустящую сырную корочку съели всю без остатка, не говоря уже о том, что мне пришлось инсценировать свою смерть  _на три года_! Ваш маленький Ктулху оказался не таким уж крошечным, как было заявлено в брошюре…  
  
— Эм, чувак. Я почти уверен, что ты ошибся номером.  
  
Повисла пауза. Почему звонящий показался Г. знакомым?  
  
— Это не «Пицца Джеронимо»? — наконец уточнили на другом конце, уже с меньшей бравадой в голосе.  
  
Парень звонил в пиццерию? Ктулху?! Что…  
  
— Нет. Попробуйте позвонить еще раз, в этот раз внимательно набирая, — Г. не намерен был звучать настолько едким, но получалось как-то на автомате.  
  
— О! Спасибо. И если вам когда-либо понадобится помощь! — чудик повесил трубку, так что окончания он так и не узнал.  
  
Г. обескураженно посмотрел на свой телефон, на рекламный баннер и поежился от внезапно поднявшегося ветра. Если ему понадобится помощь? Пожалуй, от помощи он бы и впрямь не отказался… Такое ощущение, что вселенная и правда пыталась говорить с ним знаками. Жутенько.  
  
Мужчина снова поежился, спрятал телефон и поспешил домой. И в этот раз умудрился уснуть, стараясь не думать ни об У., ни о странных звонках, ни о чем-либо еще.  
  
***  
  
При всем своем подкосившемся отношении к делам «Черного Крыла», Г. рассудил, что ему сейчас проще будет на службе. Привычная рутина отвлекала и притупляла отвращение к себе при каждом вздохе, а начальство только и радо было взвалить на него накопившиеся внутри штабные поручения. Занятий было вдоволь настолько, что добрую половину смены Г. просидел в их аналитическом отделе, не видя белого света, что устраивало его на все сто процентов. Во всяком случае, никто не лез с расспросами, а Гений, в отсутсвии Г. с У. торчавший теперь здесь на постоянке, и вовсе радостно помалкивал, перекидывая ему рабочие файлы по почте, сидя при этом в двух метрах от него. Только Т. слева периодически тяжко вздыхал, и Г. даже подумывал запустить в его голову юсб-шником в виде Тардис. В какой-то момент долговязый агент просто уставился в пространство перед собой, откинувшись перед этим в своем скрипучем, перемотанным скотчем кресле назад.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что это действительно произошло. Бедный Брайан и все остальные ребята…  
  
В его голосе звучала слезливость сверх всякой меры. Г. с Гением обменялись острыми взглядами, и первый тихонько сжал одну из рук в кулак. Блять, вот только этого ему сейчас не надо. Неужели им нельзя просто посидеть тихо? Не поминать всуе ни тот день, ни покойного ублюдка заодно?  
  
— Ты же был прямо там, — явно не понимая, что ходит по краю, настойчиво продолжил Т. — Это случилось прямо на твоих глазах! Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?  
  
Г. был таким спокойным, что был почти готов швырнуть в соседское ебло уже огнетушителем и не моргнуть глазом.  
  
— Потому что открытое обсуждение инцидента без соответствующего приказа совершенно легальным образом запрещено, а обстоятельства и детали засекречены. Мы можем уже перестать обсасывать чужой хуй и вернуться к работе? — почти отчеканил Г., вперив в него красноречивый взгляд.  
  
— Г., перестань. Хорошие люди погибли. Это ведь так ужасно.  
  
— Ага. Иди и поплачь или вздрочни над серебряной звездочкой в холле Лэнгли, если тебе станет от этого легче.  
  
Т. посерел лицом, очень тихо извинился и быстро вышел из комнаты, явно намереваясь выплеснуть эмоции в уборной. Гений перевел взор с закрывшейся на автоматике двери на Г., сдвинул брови, но никак не прокомментировал. Мудрый выбор.  
  
Г. попытался вновь сосредоточиться над отчетом на своем компьютере, но потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. Живот крутило от новой вспышки Бесконтрольной Ненависти. Это уже начинало откладываться на подкорке, честное слово. Если раньше Г. считал, что его высказывания были по-умному саркастичными и тонкими, то сейчас в них была тупая злоба и ничего больше. И похоже, так оно и будет еще долгое время.  
  
Но хуже всего, он осознавал — где-то там очень-очень глубоко все еще было место симпатии к одному человеку.  
  
Г. резко встал и отправился в сторону столовой — необходимо было как-то отвлечься от этой круговерти абсолютно не помогающих мыслей. Уже на полпути к цели он поймал взглядом идущую навстречу фигуру Р и почти решился развернуться и пойти обратно. Что ж за сраное везенье у него сегодня?  
  
— Как я правильно понимаю, ты не последовал ни одному совету, что я и остальные тебе давали, — лицо мужчины, несмотря на почти шутливый тон, выражало железную серьезность.  
  
И Г. просто не выдержал.  
  
— Не лезь туда, куда не просят, Галлахер.  
  
— Эй-эй, давай не фамильничать? — Р изобразил краткую улыбку, но тут же приблизился вплотную и сбавил голос. — Я знаю, тут все свои, но мы все же в засекреченном учреждении.  
  
— Да? — Г. оглянулся по сторонам и качнулся к нему навстречу с нехорошей ухмылкой. — Я ведь могу и не такого наболтать случайным любопытным ушам. Про то, как ты подговариваешь таскать тебе личные файлы объектов. Как подбиваешь клинья к сотрудникам в Лэнгли, чтобы узнать что там делают с остальными детишечками. И строишь из себя улыбчивого простачка, чтобы никто не заметил ту кучу слоев дерьма под ловкими гипнотическими штучками — лишь бы к тебе относились более открыто…  
  
Р перестал держать маску терпения, сжал губы и попытался крепко ухватить Г. за плечо. Но тут же отшатнулся, будто бы натолкнувшись на огонь. Или же, скорее, на стену чужих эмоций, которые были сравни оголенному проводу.  
  
— Г., скажи мне, что в точности случилось.  
  
Голос Р был таким тихим и осторожным, что Г. по непонятной причине почти тут же и расклеился.  
  
— Не сейчас, — в конце концов выдавил он, не в силах посмотреть другу в глаза. — Не сейчас, ладно?  
  
Г. едва уловил, как Р кивнул, и не стал дожидаться продолжения беседы — двинулся мимо него дальше. Кофе. Чашка обжигающего, мерзкого дешевого кофе определенно ему поможет.  
  
Грегори простоял у привычной стойки с кофе машиной, должно быть, минут десять, прежде чем заметить примкнувшего к нему без единого звука Компьютерного Гения. Видимо, Т. вернулся на свое рабочее место, иначе бы он их пост не бросил. Мужчина на периферии сделал нервный шаг со своей собственной чашкой в его сторону, и Г. нахмурился. В следующий же миг на столешницу перед ним опустилась побитая по краям визитка с телефонным номером.  
  
— Это не приписной к ЦРУ штатный психолог, но тоже очень надежный. В свое время он мне очень помог, когда… когда у меня были трудности.  
  
Г. медленно перевел взгляд на обычно такого несговорчивого молодого человека, но тот продолжал делать вид, будто и не обращался к нему только что вовсе.  
  
— По-твоему, мне нужна помощь специалиста?  
  
— А я не тебя имел в виду, — нетерпеливо фыркнул Гений, схватил пару пакетиков сахара с отпечатанной на них эмблемой с крыльями и развернулся, чтобы начать уходить. — Делай с этим что-то или не делай — мне все равно.  
  
Но с таким же успехом он мог заявить во всеуслышание, что ему как раз таки было глубоко не плевать. Из всех людей и вдруг поддержка от него? Вселенная и впрямь с невероятным упрямством пыталась его удивить.  
  
Г. беззвучно проследил за уходом Гения из столовой, порывисто смял визитку в ладони, но после пары мгновений колебаний засунул ее в задний карман брюк.  
  
***  
  
Прошел уже месяц или около того, как У. не появлялся на работе. Никто и не настаивал на его скором возвращении. Тем более, что «Черное Крыло» в данный момент лихорадило больше от перспективы полного закрытия после инцидента, чем от отсутствия нескольких сотрудников. Г. старался максимально не придавать этому значения тоже. Пока в одиннадцатом часу вечера в выходной день ему вдруг не пришло смс.  
  
 _«Приезжай так скоро, как только сможешь.»_  
  
Ни «здравствуй», ни «пожалуйста», ни «мы не общались несколько недель, как были твои дела все это трудное время?». Что ж, он не собирается вот так срываться и ехать несколько часов по первому же зову. С этим было покончено раз и навсегда, У. сам его выгнал.  
  
Естественно, Г. был на месте в рекордно короткий срок.  
  
Что напрягло его сразу — дверь была чуть приотворена. И внутри будто не было никакой жизни: все было точно так же, как и в последний визит, только еще больше пыли и беспорядка в виде скомканных бумажных салфеток и нескольких разбитых в крошево рамок с фотографиями на полу. У него случались короткие приступы ярости? Все это оставляло какое-то нехорошее чувство чуть ниже сердца. Самого У. мужчину обнаружил в углу гостиной, съежившимся в самом дальнем кресле, на которое не падал тусклый свет от единственной горящей лампы. Тут у Г. совсем уже перехватило дыхание, всякое рвущееся наружу раздражение забыто в мгновение ока. Он выглядел еще хуже, если такое вообще можно было представить. Лишь тень былой аккуратности: под глазами окончательно обосновались темные круги, на лице — щетина нескольких дней давности, кожа пугающе бледная, как при анемии. Он сильно похудел, от него явственно пахло потом и едким запахом табака. Было совершенно очевидно — он плохо справлялся.  
  
— Господи, У., что ты сделал?  
  
— Ничего. Я просто… — он почти шептал, залегшая на лбу морщина говорила о том, что ему было трудно формировать слова в сложные предложения. — Я не могу… у меня не выходит…  
  
Он попытался встать, но тут же покачнулся на месте и стал оседать прямо на грязный пол, так что Г. пришлось подхватить его под локоть. Блять, это было уже серьезно.  
  
— Тебе плохо, где-то болит?  
  
— Нет, — У. тряхнул головой, но тут же нахмурился. — Вообще-то нет, болит как будто везде.  
  
— «Как будто»? Ты не можешь, блин, изъясняться понятней?  
  
У., казалось, был готов расплакаться. Словно ребенок, который не понимает, что делает его собственное неуклюжее тело. Г. чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.  
  
— Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
  
— Не помню. Я не мог.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Сначала самое важное. Г. напрягся и дотащил безвольно волочащегося У. до уборной и включил воду, чтобы наполнить ванну. Усадил его на крышку унитаза, резкими, не слишком уж заботливыми движениями помог ему полностью раздеться и забраться внутрь. Затем двинулся в сторону кухни (дверь в ванную комнату он на всякий случай оставил приоткрытой), заглянул в холодильник — тот естественно явил почти полное запустение, а те продукты, что все же были, оказались давно испорченными. Г. постарался отключиться от всяких эмоций и начал рассуждать холодно и логически, как ему порой приходилось на работе. У. не хватало сил, чтобы вставать и уж тем более готовить себе еду — наверняка заказывал готовую с доставкой на дом. Отсюда и открытая дверь — чтобы не тратить энергию на хождение и отпирание, когда приходил курьер. А потом у него закончились силы, чтобы даже делать звонки. Еб твою мать, Г., разумеется, слышал, что депрессия может проявляться у людей по-разному, но никогда не представлял, что она может быть… настолько физически реальной.  
  
Грегори понял, что сегодня ему придется ночевать здесь. Он быстро заказал еды (что-то здоровое, а не полуфабрикаты на этот раз), вернулся к У. и также без особой нежности и стараясь по возможности не встречаться с ним взглядом, хорошенько оттер его мочалкой, побрил и помог вытереться и одеться в более чистую одежду после. У. не старался больше с ним разговаривать и вообще не сопротивлялся. И пока он тихо сидел на диване с мокрой головой, а доставщик еды был в пути, Г. для верности обошел половину дома с мешком для мусора и поскидывал туда все опасные предметы. Да, У. вроде как сам «попросил» у него помощи, но он не собирался полагаться на вероятность. У Г. был двоюродный дядя, с которым он был не особо-то близок — тот покончил с собой, вскрыв вены ножом для бумаги. А ведь он на людях был самым веселым и добродушным мужиком из всех. В таких вещах никогда не угадаешь.  
  
Когда в первом часу ночи весьма измочаленный Г. начал грозиться, что уложит У. спать силой, если потребуется, тот с подавленным видом объяснил, что не может заставить себя подняться в спальню. Столь непривычно для него опустевшую.  
  
А призрак Брайана все витал и витал над ними блядским грифом-невидимкой.  
  
— Блять, как угодно. Если дело только в отсутствии тела под боком… — Г. с остервенением начал стягивать с себя брюки, давая понять, что собирается лечь сегодня рядом с ним — на диване, здесь.  
  
У. не стал спорить и тут, скользнув лишь по нему пустым (мертвым-мертвым-мертвым) взглядом. Что ему в действительности надо было от Г.? Чуточку человеческого тепла? Конкретно его тепла, или ему легче представлять, что это все еще был его муж? Скучал ли он по Г. вообще, хоть немного? Г. ненавидел себя за слабость, но несмотря на все его видимое раздражение, его по-прежнему неотвратимо тянуло к У. Ему хотелось крепко обнять его, унять страдания хоть на малую толику и защитить от окружающего мира. Но такое чувство, что все «хотелки» У. попросту были выключены — рубильник отжат до нуля, так что кричи — не кричи.  
  
И Г. хотелось кричать, очень сильно.  
  
Они разлеглись на разложенном диване. Г. поворочался какое-то время в чернильной темноте, а затем решился — перевернулся на бок и аккуратно приобнял У. со спины. Он чувствовал — тот не спал тоже. Г. осторожно выдохнул через нос и начал поглаживать его по груди, но тут У. спокойно, но настойчиво убрал его руку прочь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Вот тебе и ответ.  
  
Г. зажмурился, что есть силы, отвернулся от У. лицом в спинку и постарался не издать и звука. Погрузиться в сон удалось только уже ближе к рассвету.  
  
***  
  
Естественно, одним вечером и одной ночью это все не ограничилось. У. был абсолютно беспомощен. Другой вариант развития событий представлял собой вызов каких-нибудь социальных служб, а это рождало какие-то совершенно неприятные, лишенные какой-либо эмпатии ассоциации. Г. был не готов стать тем, кто сделает роковой звонок.  
  
 _Они запрут его в комнате без окон, и я никогда не смогу увидеть его прежним снова._  
  
Это единственное, в чем Г. еще давал волю своей эгоистичности. Всякие прочие остатки собственного достоинства были содраны с него, словно чувствительная кожа с мышц. Он работал, приезжал в этот почти безжизненный дом, убирался, стирал, готовил (он честно пытался) и присматривал, чтобы У. мылся, немного ел и сползал со своего дивана хотя бы раз в день. Нянчиться с ним таким образом было невероятно утомительно. У него не было сил ни на что — на то, чтобы стоять, чтобы говорить, задерживать внимание на чем-либо дольше одной минуты. Когда-то столь острый и яркий ум словно погас — на его смену пришла эта новая версия личности, серая и до тошноты пустая. Единственными моментами эмоциональности были внезапные приступы истерических слез, которые случались без всякой причины и проходили также быстро, как появлялись. Сводящую с ума тревогу за состояние того, к кому ты еще недавно был так неравнодушен, было гораздо легче заменить на показное отвращение и собственное недовольство. Так что Г. ругался на У. — много, не сдерживаясь и прямо ему в лицо (все равно он не чувствовал ничего, чтобы возразить что-то в ответ). Но это всегда были лишь слова, никогда действия. Г. бесился и продолжал ухаживать за жалкой задницей У., который лишь варился в своем горе и все еще не давал касаться его по ночам (но не выносил при этом полного одиночества). Он выливал водопад ругательств и все равно не смел просто взять захлопнуть дверь. Потому что пренебрежение убьет его.  
  
Потому что это уничтожит и Г. тоже.  
  
Потому что он все еще любил У.  
  
Где-то еще через месяц было объявлено, что «Черное Крыло» распускают, на «неопределенный срок». Формально Риггинс все еще получал какие-то надбавки и ресурсы, чтобы гоняться за объектами в одиночку, на деле же — базу законсервировали, а агентов перевели на другие проекты: кого в Лэнгли, кого в другие штаты или с мелкими миссиями в другие страны. «Фермерское братство» теперь держалось лишь посредством переписок. Г. был слишком занят, чтобы как-то расстраиваться или радоваться переменам. В его приоритете было сохранить источник доходов — небольшие личные сбережения У. истощились, и теперь Г. приходилось оплачивать счета и еду за них двоих. Плюс, содержание этого ненавистного дома, из которого У. не желал выходить хотя бы во двор, выходило в крупную сумму (очередная причина постоянных вербальных вспышек злости Г.). Он уже проводил большую часть дней недели не в собственной квартире и подумывал начать ее сдавать, а еще постоянно брал подработки со стороны. Но денег все еще не хватало. Г. уже не помнил, когда спал дольше, чем шесть часов в последний раз. Он был постоянно выжат до предела.  
  
В какой-то момент с ним списался Р и настоял на том, чтобы начать перечислять ему часть своего заработка, тем более, что он все равно ему должен — дважды, если не трижды. Так что пускай не думает о том, что Г. должен что-то ему потом возвращать. Примерно с таким же предложением ему вскоре написали еще Н. и — внезапно — братья Л. Г. давно не давал себе возможности выплеснуть что-либо, помимо гнева, так что поспешно заперся в туалете и прорыдал там добрых двадцать минут, даже не пытаясь быть тихим. У. в другом конце дома точно должен был его услышать, но когда Г. наконец показался, то комментировать никак не стал.  
  
***  
  
Г. понял, что потерял счет времени, когда его мать по телефону робко напомнила, что он отклоняет ее приглашение приехать и встретить Рождество вместе уже второй год подряд. Он понимал, что он по идее должен был чувствовать неловкость и смущение, но больше ощущал сейчас усталость. Просто усталость.  
  
***  
  
— Что здесь делают копии личных дел? — У. с подозрением посмотрел на пару папок на обеденном столе перед сидящим Г.  
  
— Лежат, — не сильно остроумно отозвался он, не поднимая на него своего взора.  
  
Сегодня был один из «хороших» дней. Сегодня мы хотя бы были в настроении разговаривать. А вот Г. был не так расположен. И он совершенно не хотел объясняться, как он умудрился распечатать два дела из архива «Черного Крыла» в их гостиной. Ответ был прост — за ним больше никто так хорошо не следил, а еще Г. было плевать. Две стопки листов венчали одинаковые (почти) черно-белые фотографии — одна из стопок значительно тоньше другой.  
  
— Тебе что ли не интересно узнать немного о причине того, из-за чего твой мозг превратился в вареную капусту, а жизнь — в вонючее болото?  
  
У. скользнул взглядом по строчке одного из титульных листов —  _«Свлад Чьелли»_ , но никак не переменился в лице.  
  
— Тебе напомнить о том, что говорил про это генерал Кинси? Никакая информация из этих дел не может быть использована в личных целях. Даже если охота поквитаться.  
  
— А тебе охота?  
  
— Нет, не очень.  
  
Г. посмотрел на него недоверчиво и фыркнул.  
  
— И почему это так? Я думал, тебе-то как раз захочется отомстить за смерть своего драгоценного мужа, которого ты так любишь…  
  
— Мне разве что хочется, чтобы этот разговор закончился, — У. спокойно прошел мимо и налил себе стакан воды. — Не забудь сжечь все, когда наскучит сверлить бумагу взглядом.  
  
— Не маленький, разберусь, — огрызнулся Г., подумал и внезапно вспомнил про визитку, которую Гений давал ему давным-давно. Интересно, где она? Наверное все еще в заднем кармане каких-то его брюк.  
  
— Тебе нужна нормальная медицинская помощь, — он подумал и добавил. — Придурок.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Почему «нет»?  
  
— Потому что… — У. по-настоящему задумался и, это что, следы настоящего стыда? — Потому что это привлечет всеобщее внимание.  
  
— А тебе этого не надо. Тебе надо только мое внимание. И то, только когда ты находишься в нужде и это тебе удобно, я помню, — буркнул Г., вновь вернувшись к стопкам.  
  
Он пропустил момент, когда У. поморщился и ушел со стаканом прочь.  
  
Г. сам не знал, зачем ему было так необходимо прочитать дела Икара и Инкогнито от корки до корки еще раз — он сделал это уже миллион раз до этого. Возможно, ему просто нужно было найти ответ на вопрос  _«Какого черта из-за вас весь мой мир в одночасье превратился в одну большую задницу, уебки?»_.  
  
Г. перебрал листки, чтобы изучить информацию, которую обновляли в последний раз — его взгляд зацепился за номер телефона, который он не видел раньше. Подписано было как «рабочий»… с какого черта парень, скрывающийся от ЦРУ станет заводить рабочий номер, который так легко отыскать? Надоело жить спокойно, что ли?  
  
Г. поерзал. Вероятность того, что этот номер прослушивал тот же Риггинс, была велика, но кто ему что сделает, если рассуждать по-честному? Не станет же Г. в открытую вытряхивать на Икара все, что у него накопилось в душе за это время.  
  
Ему просто надо было задать этот чертов вопрос. Тому, кто даже не знает его лично.  
  
Гудки длились очень долго, а когда трубку все-таки взяли, Г. невольно пришлось убрать собственную подальше от уха. Судя по грохоту, отвечающий так обрадовался звонку, что уронил телефон, все что было на столе, стол, собственную бабушку и планету в придачу.  
  
— Эй?  
  
— Простите-простите. Привет! Дирк Джентли, холистический детектив к вашим услугам! Поиск котов, сложные бракоразводные процессы и экзистенциальные вопросы к мирозданию. Чем могу помочь?  
  
Г. пораженно отбросил телефон в конец стола. Он узнает этот голос где угодно — это тот самый парень, который пару лет назад пытался дозвониться в пиццерию! Что за сраные совпадения?!  
  
— Алло? — робко вопросил Икар, а затем явственно вздохнул. — Между прочим, это очень грубо — вот так звонить и оставлять собеседника без ответа! Вам никогда не стать счастливым с таким отношением к миру и людям, что рядом с вами!  
  
Г. сглотнул, резко схватил мобильный.  
  
— В каком это смысле? Это и есть ответ на вопрос?  
  
— Да почем мне знать? С таким же успехом ответ может быть «два» или «сорок два»! Я вам не экстрасенс и не справочная. Обратитесь, когда у вас будет более конкретный запрос, — молодой человек фыркнул, очевидно оскорбленный. — Хорошего вам дня!  
  
Г. поморгал в пространство и положил телефон, который вновь издавал гудки, на столешницу.  
  
 _Вам никогда не стать счастливым с таким отношением к миру и людям, что рядом с вами._  
  
— Вселенная… — пробурчал Г., сгреб оба досье руками и понес их в сторону мусорки.  
  
***  
  
— Выглядишь паршиво, — честно высказался Р с тревогой во взгляде.  
  
Г. ничего не ответил и просто отпил из своего бокала. Они встретились в их любимом баре — Р только вернулся из рабочей командировки, Г. закончил смену в офисе Научно-технического Управления. Последнему не надо было напоминать о его внешности и самочувствии, он и сам прекрасно знал, что выглядел как плохо выбритый и помятый бомж. Бомж на секретной службе у правительства, с человеком, который о нем даже не думает, на иждивении. Да-да, печальное зрелище, давайте уже двинемся дальше.  
  
— Значит, ты правда его любишь.  
  
Сказано было с сочувствием. Г. уже хотелось вспылить, но нужные крепкие слова как-то не шли.  
  
— И что с того?  
  
— Ничего. Я просто все же надеялся, что это временно, и ты его переживешь, — Р вновь окинул его цепким взглядом, будто бы решаясь сказать то, что давно вертелось на языке. — Г., послушай… ему ведь не становится лучше. Третий год как пошел.  
  
Ему уже не нравилось куда это шло. Г. отпил пива почти до конца и вперил в товарища мрачный взгляд.  
  
— Говори уже, не тяни кота за яйца, Р.  
  
Тот поерзал, явно выбирая лучший подход.  
  
— Возможно он и не желает, чтобы ему стало лучше. Возможно и помощи настоящей ему не хочется.  
  
— Или у него нет энергии, чтобы стараться. Он в туалет-то порой ходит через силу, — заспорил Г. негромко.  
  
— Или так, — мягко согласился мужчина и сделал паузу. — Может быть, настало время двинуться дальше.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле, оставить его и задуматься уже о себе.  
  
Горячая кровь, подогретая алкоголем, застучала у Г. в висках.  
  
— Г., не надо. Прошу, — вздохнул Р терпеливо, уже зная куда идут его помыслы.  
  
— Оставить? Да? Ах вот значит какой ты на самом деле друг, ублюдок чертов…  
  
Г. вскинул вперед руку, но Р ловко перехватил ее рядом со своим лицом и крепко прижал к столику — деревянная крышка заходила ходуном, и почти пустой бокал Г. сорвался и разбился об пол. Р поспешно встал — кулак Г. все еще был в его захвате — и с извиняющейся улыбкой в адрес бармена потащил сопротивляющегося друга в сторону выхода. Отпустил он его уже, когда они дошли до безлюдной подворотни. Г. естественно попытался кинуться на него снова, но Р просто толкнул его к холодной стене и подержал его так еще пару минут — попросту придавив его своим весом. В конце концов Г. сдался и обмяк под этими почти объятиями.  
  
— Отпустило? — Р отшатнулся назад и устало вздохнул. — Да не хотел я, чтобы это звучало так бессердечно. Но подумай как это смотрится со стороны, и как должен на это все реагировать я! Мне уже пришлось стать свидетелем того, как один мой друг очутился на самом дне из-за обстоятельств, которые он был не в силах контролировать. Я не хочу наблюдать, как это произойдет с еще одним… он тянет тебя на самый низ, Г.  
  
Слова Р резали прямо по живому. Г. и сам понимал, что он был прав, но предпочел отодвинуть эту проблему на второй план. Не он ведь главное. Но теперь от осознания полной картины было больно дышать.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь мне сделать? Сдаться?! Я не могу сделать это, Р! Он же… я же… — Грегори понял, что он уже не выдерживает и с силой зажмурил глаза. — Проклятье, я же не смогу без него!  
  
Он разогнулся из своего положения, заслышав доносящуюся из приоткрытых дверей бара музыку. Evanescence из колонок пели что-то про раны, что не заживают, про боль, от которой не сбежать и воспоминания, которые время не в силах стереть.  
  
— Аргх, ну серьезно?! Убейте того, что включил это дерьмо! — практически взвыл Г., яростно хлюпнув носом.  
  
Р издал полный симпатии смешок, сделал шаг к нему навстречу и совершил нечто странное — провел раскрытой ладонью, почти не касаясь, вдоль его лица и вниз до солнечного сплетения. Грудь как-то сразу перестало раздирать от жуткой боли, голову словно в теплое молоко окунули. Истерить хотелось, но уже как-то меньше.  
  
— Легче? — на кивок Г. мужчина поднял брови. — Ого, обычно оно не работает… ладно, я услышал тебя. Поверь, это так. Но признай, все это не может продолжаться, как сейчас.  
  
— Не может, — печально согласился Грег. — Но я не ебу что еще тут можно сделать.  
  
Р подергал себя за подбородок, как следует задумавшись.  
  
— Тебе отдохнуть надо, а то ты себя скоро угробишь. Съезди куда-нибудь — куда угодно, к родителям хоть. Постарайся проветрить голову и не думать о том, как он там каждую свободную минуту. Мы с Н. будем по очереди приезжать к У. и писать тебе подробные отчеты. Но главное — оторвись от него хоть на какое-то время.  
  
Г. глянул на него с осторожностью. Если Р и правда был готов сделать это ради него, то это было здорово, но…  
  
— Что если он плохо это воспримет? Он же привык видеть меня постоянно, вдруг он решит, что я наконец устал от него и прекратит попытки даже держаться?  
  
— Тогда ты наконец поймешь, значишь ли ты для него еще хоть что-то или нет, — здраво рассудил Р. — Пускай даже как причина просыпаться, пускай как последняя отговорка. Или даже больше — я правда не знаю. Если он после твоего отъезда решит, что это у тебя кончились причины с ним видеться, и сдастся — то ты точно будешь знать, что тебе и впрямь пора уже уходить. Если же он испугается потерять тебя и наконец приложит усилия для выздоровления… ну, это будет значить, что я был не прав.  
  
Г. как следует обдумал этот план и пришел к выводу, что лучше у него все равно ничего не будет.  
  
— Хорошо, — он прерывисто вздохнул. — Я почти не иронично люблю тебя.  
  
— Я отказываюсь от такой любви, посмотри, что она с тобой делает, — качнул головой Р в ответ, но тепло похлопал обессилевшего за вечер Г. по плечу. — Мы еще вытащим тебя из этой трясины. Но сначала пойдем и убьем того диджея.  
  
— Глушитель у тебя с собой?  
  
— Профессионалам глушитель не нужен, — важно поправил его Р и первый с улыбкой скрылся внутри манящего своим теплом заведения.  
  
Г. еще с пару мгновений постоял на улице, обратив свое лицо к звездам на ночном небе. Если вселенная и правда все последнее время пыталась подавать ему знаки, то он внимал ей сейчас изо всех сил. И надеялся, что она будет к нему чуть более благосклонна, чем всегда — всего один гребаный раз.


	8. Исцеление — это долгий процесс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не так уж много сюжета, но зато целое одно камео.

В этот раз Г. не придумывал отговорок и отправился домой аккурат перед Днем независимости. Тут-то он и вспомнил до чего же скучал по родному атлантическому побережью, ласковой погоде и историческим улочкам Филадельфии. И по простым радостям, типа распития пива под фирменное отцовское барбекю и фейерверки по ту сторону реки Делавэр, тоже скучал, но почему-то забыл. Р уломал его свалить как минимум на три недели, Г. с трудом сторговался на полторы, но теперь… Сидя на открытой веранде дома детства, который сейчас валился от количества понаехавших родственников с мужьями, женами и детьми, и помогая матери фаршировать индейку для праздничного ужина — невольно хотелось растянуть это временное бегство подольше. Забыться в расслабляющей суматохе семейных хлопот, слушать смех проказников Мириам на заднем дворе и волноваться лишь о том, что домашние коты опять шароебятся где-то третий день к ряду. Не думать о том, как вот эту всю идиллию мог бы (должен был) иметь кто-то другой.  
  
Сестра пришла спасать его задницу как раз к моменту, когда мать начала заботливо, но настойчиво интересоваться у Г. насчет его личной жизни, ловко орудуя чеснокодавилкой между делом. Мужчина почувствовал себя в тисках ну точно как этот самый чеснок, но тут Мириам подцепила его под руку, пихнула ему наполненный бокал и потащила в сторону деревьев.  
  
— Ну и кто он?  
  
Твою ж мать, когда все в его окружении стали такими проницательными, словно рентгеновский луч?  
  
— Почему это сразу «он»…  
  
— Во-первых, ты перед матерью выглядел, как испуганный цыпленок, которому подпалили задницу, когда та начала расспрашивать о гипотетической даме сердца. Во-вторых… — женщина, чьи короткие (по-современному) локоны были выкрашены в огненные оттенки, отпила свою «маргариту». — это ваше ЦРУ, за редким исключением — сборище прожженных шовинистов, не разгуляешься особо-то среди сплошных мужиков. В-третьих… я тебя знаю. Ты придурок. Ты бы вляпался именно в нечто подобное.  
  
Г. постарался издать свой лучший звук ворчливого возмущения. Мириам усмехнулась, но не особо-то злобно.  
  
— Главное, скажи мне пожалуйста — это ведь не тот твой друг ирландец с невероятно креативным именем?  
  
Мужчина сдул пену со своего стакана слишком сильно — она попала на кисть и немного прямо на нос. Он чертыхнулся и вытерся свободной рукой.  
  
— Нет. Хотя я все еще порой думаю, что он был бы рад «им» быть.  
  
— Ах. Значит это тот загадочный, из-за кого мой обычно такой болтливый братишка избегает социализации уже третий год. Так я и думала, — Мими покивала, а затем обратила к нему очень уж серьезный взор. — Что ж, тебе лучше начинать рассказывать мне все от начала до конца. Пока у нас есть время до того, как все начнут усаживаться за стол или отец не выпьет и начнет распевать гимн.  
  
— Как обычно, — хором с ней закончил Г., вздохнул. — А правда должен?  
  
Он чувствовал себя не особо комфортно под этим допросом и только сейчас понял — хитрая Мириам поднесла ему выпивку, чтобы немного ослабить его щиты. Г. ведь собирался отвлечься от… всего. Не открывать свою душу нараспашку. Но его планам, похоже, не суждено было сбыться.  
  
— Потому что у тебя взгляд, как у мертвеца, и пройдет очень мало времени, прежде чем кто-то из нашей семьи попробует надавить и выяснить, что этому причина. Выбирать, конечно, тебе — перед кем в итоге сдаться с потрохами, но…  
  
— Аргх, и сколько тебе надо за молчание?  
  
— Возмутительно! Думать, что мне нужен какой-то откуп, взятка, чтобы хранить тайну кого-то близкого по крови! — Мириам отмерила маленький глоток и уставилась вдаль. — Просто оплати мне следующий отпуск и считай, что мы в расчете.  
  
Г. издал смешок, пускай и несколько вымученный. Как бы надолго они ни расставались, а все же мыслили они по-прежнему одинаково. И понимали, что чувствовал другой, без ошибки и быстрей остальных. Г. хватило двух собственных больших глотков, прежде чем начать рассказывать ей все, что давно глодало разум и мешало дышать свободно. О нескончаемой усталости, об отупляющей злобе, о глубоко уходящей обиде. О страхах: что он и правда никогда не был для У. чем-то значимым и настоящим. Что тот потрясающий, гениальный и дьявольски остроумный молодой человек, которого он так любит (все еще, все еще), уже не вернется. Уже слишком поздно, и болезнь съела его целиком.  
  
Под конец его монолога Г. вновь слегка трясло. Черт, проговаривать подобное вслух и правда ощущалось, словно сраное эмоциональное свежевание. Те, кто ходят с подобными вещами в церковь каждый день, настоящие отбитые ублюдки. К удивлению Г. Мими не сделала никаких резких комментариев насчет чего-либо из его признания. Вместо этого она постояла рядом с ним пару минут, деликатно придерживая его под локоть, и только затем заговорила снова:  
  
— Как думаешь, каков был бы лучший исход для тебя во всей этой ситуации? В предполагаемом будущем?  
  
Спокойный, взвешенный анализ. Это было то, с чем можно было хотя бы работать — еще один образ мышления, который им обоим давался неплохо, если только приложить достаточно усилий. Г. задумался. Если бы У. смог справиться со своим состоянием, постепенно отпустить прошлое, побороть собственных демонов и встать на ноги? Тогда бы и Г. был ему уже не нужен. И они уже успели причинить друг другу достаточно боли, чтобы вот так просто начать все с чистого листа. Вероятность этого была, объективно, просто смехотворна.  
  
Факт: прежним У. ему уже не вернуть.  
  
Вывод: ну, пиздец.  
  
Варианты?  
  
— Я бы мог вновь стать его другом, — выдавил из себя Г. слабый ответ, но тут же сокрушенно мотнул головой. — Но я наговорил ему достаточно злобной хуйни, так что…  
  
— В это я почему-то охотно верю.  
  
— …и дело ведь вообще не во мне и в том, что я хочу… ай! — женщина по-доброму ткнула пальцем его в подбородок, заставив поднять свой взгляд.  
  
— Дорогой мой, это твоя дурная голова и твои чувства — конечно дело в том, что ты хочешь! Все из этого! — Мими коротко вздохнула. — Есть один дефект, который ты унаследовал бог знает от кого. У тебя невероятно большое сердце, которое ты охотно отдаешь на заклание, забывая думать о себе. Это твое проклятие. Или дар, смотря как посмотреть. Мог бы с таким же успехом использовать его на пользу и попробовал исправить сделанное, но это так, мысли вслух.  
  
Г. обреченно опустил плечи, понимая, что ему уже не хочется спорить. Ни с ней, ни с миром, ни с самим собой в конечном итоге. Внутреннее, тугое как струна, напряжение всех этих недель и месяцев чуточку, но ослабло.  
  
— Мне никогда не стать счастливым с таким отношением к миру и людям, что рядом со мной, — пробормотал Г. негромко, поминуя цитату, уже давно застрявшую в нем намертво.  
  
— Чертовски верно сказано, — одобрительно кивнула Мириам, допила свой коктейль и легонько похлопала брата по плечу. — «Мягкость» — вовсе не ругательство, солнце мое. Так что подлечи свое глупое импульсивное сердечко и приступай за работу.  
  
Удивительное дело, но после этого разговора он почувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
  
***  
  
В итоге Г. даже несколько задержался — ему и правда становилось все легче и легче, а дома его ждала только прежняя серая безысходность. И теперь еще и неизвестность, до усрачки пугающая. Р был верен слову и писал ему простые, но содержательные отчеты о состоянии У. каждый день. Судя по всему, после отъезда он сделался несколько беспокойным и более задумчивым, чем обычно, но помимо этого — никаких изменений. Ну, значит, все точки над «и» должно поставить уже его возвращение. Должен ли Г. отвалить окончательно и постараться жить с этим решением дальше или же…  
  
Такси от аэропорта подъехало в момент, когда снаружи как раз почти разыгралась непогода. Тяжелые тучи так и норовили пролиться реками, ветер шумел во всех окрестных деревьях. Но несмотря на пред штормовую свежесть, Г. все равно будто бы не хватало дыхания от волнения. Р должен был отъехать от У. около часа назад. Он также не сообщал ему, что Г. собирался возвращаться именно сегодня. Как все повернется? Черт его знает. Был только один способ выяснить наверняка.  
  
Г. глубоко вздохнул, решительно вышел из машины и двинулся прямиком в дом. Внутри все было привычно (чисто, слишком много пустующего места) и как-то безлюдно — лишь открытая пачка сигарет на столе говорила о том, что ее хозяин где-то неподалеку. Г. повертел головой, сбросил сумку на пол. И тут же зашагал через гостиную в сторону заднего двора, заслышав, как где-то вдалеке задняя дверь стукнулась под порывом сквозняка. Какого черта У. там забыл, он же даже почти не выходил больше наружу?  
  
Г. уже почти бегом промчался до распахнутой двери и тут же замер на пороге, практически впитывая зрелище перед ним. Снаружи почти стемнело от ненастья, холодные порывы срывали листья с веток и закручивали в лихом вихре. У. стоял спиной к нему, босиком и в халате, и смотрел, как наполняется через насос уже пару лет как пустовавший бассейн. Тот самый, возле которого они когда-то вели их первый разговор о Брайане, целую вечность назад. Зачем У. только понадобилось пускать воду сейчас, перед самой дождиной? Не купаться же он собрался в такую погоду? Или топиться?  
  
— Иисусе, У., что ты тут забыл? Отойди от края, идиот! — громко окликнул его Г., чувствуя невольный скачок адреналина.  
  
Мужчина вздрогнул, быстро обернулся и уставился на него большими глазами. Г. и сам смолк, глядя на него жадным взглядом. Мда, все возможные слова приветствия как-то потерялись. Лицо У., бледное при синеватых сумерках, изо всех сил пыталось выразить… что-то. Он был рад его видеть? Был удивлен появлению? Его взор казался таким пронизывающим — можно было почти поверить, что он был живым, как прежде. Но не хватало контекста — словно бы У. забыл, для чего ему были даны все эти мышцы. И как должны выглядеть настоящие эмоции — как порой забывают какой-то язык.  
  
— Я просто вдруг понял, что меня теперь совершенно никто… ничто не останавливает меня подойти сюда и сделать все, что мне захочется… — наконец попытался объяснить словами У., показав рукой на бассейн.  
  
Г. открыл рот и издал еле слышный вздох облегчения. Так он просто тестировал границы своей обретенной свободы. Начинал осознавать, что ему было позволено ее иметь.  
  
Г. следовало сказать что-то, но не успел найти слов — внезапно их окатила стена леденющего ливня, в секунды сменившегося на не менее ощутимый град. Бля! Мужчина торопливо выскочил из-под укрытия, закрутил водозапорный вентиль и загнал обескураженно застывшего в позе кактуса У. обратно в дом. Естественно оба успели промокнуть до нитки, и Г. пришлось быстро бегать за чем-то, чем можно было обтереться. Спустя еще десять минут пара сидела на кухне под единственно горящей лампой за столом, с полотенцами, перекинутыми через плечи, и с чашками с дымящимся чаем. Снаружи грохотало, весь остальной дом был погружен во тьму, а они все еще хранили молчание и просто таращились друг на друга, как будто не виделись вечность. Эта тишина была какая-то и комфортная и не комфортная одновременно. У. так ничего и не скажет? Он же даже не понимает, что его слово решит для Г. все. Потому что ему было уже просто необходимо быть хоть в чем-то уверенным. Он устал держаться лишь за слабые, живущие лишь в его голове фантазии. Теперь оставалось либо правда уйти совсем, либо найти весомую причину бороться, но уже по-настоящему. И Г. хотел второго. Он был готов. Но У. все равно надо было дать ему знак, иначе это того просто уже не стоило. Р был прав.  
  
У. приоткрыл рот, но ничего не произнес, только неловко отвел взгляд в сторону и утер нос, на который с волос скатилось несколько капель. Рука Г. потянулась без его особого над ней контроля. Рефлексом, с каким он порой совершал подобное, когда только начинал ухаживать за У. в худшие дни, он аккуратно убрал мокрую прядь с чужого лба и завел ее за ухо. Только спустя пару мгновений до него вдруг дошло, что в этом простом акте не было особой-то необходимости в контексте данной ситуации. Вместо привычного жест получился каким-то интимным, и Г. с запоздалым ужасом понял, что У. сам обескураженно хмурится и смотрит на него, как будто впервые. Дурак, дурак, не нужна ему твоя близость, вы же это установили уже очень давно. Эта дверь закрыта. Он снова делал все только хуже и сложней для них обоих.  
  
— Я, хм… я пойду вещи соберу и… — Г. вскочил, чуть не уронил стул и, стараясь больше не глядеть на У., попытался двинуться (вернее сбежать) в сторону лестницы, ведущей к спальне.  
  
— Мне нужно твое мнение, — У. точно так же стремительно встал со своего места, но остался стоять, где стоял.  
  
Г. застыл и чуть развернулся к нему. Откровенно говоря, ему было страшно из-за того, что могло прозвучать следом.  
  
— Ладно, о чем?  
  
— Думаешь, — У. заметно тяжело сглотнул. — мне и правда стоит обратиться за профессиональной помощью?  
  
Г. ощутил, как ноги под ним будто слабеют, а в груди растекается огромное горячее чувство. Он уже почти потерял надежду, и У. явно еще с трудом находил в себе силы произносить то, что он произносил сейчас, но он пытался. Он наконец пытался. Г. всеми усилиями постарался утихомирить свое бешено колотящееся сердце и ответил как мог спокойно, но уверенно:  
  
— Да, думаю, что надо.  
  
У. очевидно взвесил что-то у себя в голове (пытался усмирить собственное волнение?), стянул с плеч свое полотенце, а затем коротко кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, — его голос был тихим, но тоже почти твердым.  
  
Г. захлестнула такая внезапная по мощи волна облегчения, что он почти увидел себя в голове со стороны — как он подбегает, падает перед У. на колени и яростно целует его руки. В реальности он, конечно, такого не сделал бы. Достаточно было того, что он с трудом контролировал свое лицо.  
  
— Хорошо. Да, зашибись, — нервно кивнул Г., зеркально повторяя за ним, дернулся в сторону гостиной не понятно теперь зачем, обратно к кухне, повторил пару раз.  
  
А потом вдруг понял, что раз уж У. пошел к нему навстречу, этот шанс нельзя потерять.  
  
— И я хочу, чтобы ты продал этот дом. Ты здесь как в чертовом замурованном склепе, У. Если тебя смущает моя настойчивость, то можешь переехать к кому-то из ребят или в какой-нибудь отель. Я даже помогу и сам перевезу все вещи, если у тебя нету сил и желания. Но тебе нельзя тут больше оставаться. И…  
  
— Я согласен, — неожиданно быстро отозвался У. и после секундной паузы уточнил. — Переехать с тобой.  
  
Г. понимал, что ему по-прежнему не нужна была его близость, лишь его компания. И это то, что он был в состоянии ему дать, пускай это и было меньшим, что могло желать его сердце. Этого, Грегори успокоил себя, ему было даже почти достаточно. Он скучал по своему другу. И не станет уходить, когда тот наконец согласился принять помощь. Он собирался остаться несмотря ни на что.  
  
***  
  
Дом им удалось продать в пределах всего одной недели, по самой минимальной цене — ну и скатертью дорога. У. доверил Г. все сборы, и поскольку переезжать они собирались прямиком в уже обустроенную его квартиру, управиться ему удалось всего за один вечер. Не то чтобы они собирались брать из этого богом проклятого места все оставшееся после рейда родителей Брайана барахло с собой. У. запихнул в сумку лишь кипу семейных фотографий, за что Г. его никак винить не стал. Едва ли он мог заставить его полностью забыть значительную часть прошлого, как если бы его не было вовсе. Так это дерьмо, к несчастью, не работало. В пятницу к обеду они были уже полностью готовы, и снаружи ждало такси, собирающееся увезти обоих отсюда в последний раз. У., абсолютно тихий на протяжении всего этого процесса отбытия, сидел на заднем сидении, пока Г. в доме обводил все последним взглядом. Было бы неплохо сжечь этот особняк к хуям для полного удовлетворения, но они уже передали бумаги другим людям, так что — мда, прощай, мечты о кострах Инквизиции.  
  
— Вроде бы ничего не забыл… — пробормотал под нос Г., уже повернулся к дверям, но тут же закатил глаза и крутанулся обратно.  
  
Мешок с опасными предметами, которые он побросал туда в первую ночь стражи над У. — он завязал его узлом и засунул в самый дальний угол кладовки, забыв о его существовании. Там наверняка был один лишь мусор, но Г. честно не помнил — могло и быть что-то важное. Искомое нашлось в считанные мгновения. Крикнув через плечо, чтобы его подождали, Г. по плечо зарылся в мешок. Как он и думал — мусор. Разве что…  
  
Мужчина вытащил на свет складной нож-бабочку, и сердце сразу как-то неприятно екнуло. Это памятный подарок У., «о былых временах». Наверняка от Брайана. У Г. возникло сиюминутное желание бросить предмет обратно и уйти, как если бы он его не находил, но… нет. Если кому и было решать, что делать с подобными сувенирами, то явно не ему. Чисто ради забавы Г. попробовал раскрыть нож и ловко повертеть его в руке. Занятие оказалось не таким уж простецким, как он рассчитывал — в какой-то миг нож все же умудрился выскочить из руки и стукнуться об пол, отчего от него отлетел какой-то кусок. Ну бля.  
  
Г. быстро наклонился, а затем нахмурился. То, что показалось ему мелкой деталью, наподобие нашлепки или шурупа, оказалось крошечным кусочком технологии. Стандартной при полевой работе в ЦРУ.  
  
Жучок.  
  
Когда Г. наконец сел рядом с У. в машину, и водитель стал забрасывать последние сумки в багажник, то не произнес ни слова и уставился в точку перед собой. Это не ушло от внимания У., он с осторожностью повернулся к нему лицом и чуть нахмурился в немом вопросе.  
  
— Это всегда там было? Его работа, так?  
  
У. уставился на жучок в руке Г. и еле заметно побледнел.  
  
— Я так понимаю, жучок был не только в ноже, который ты постоянно носил с собой, но и где-то в доме? — Г. как мог спокойно выдохнул через нос. — Ты знал? О его постоянной слежке?  
  
— Догадывался, — тихо проронил У., глядя теперь на свои ладони, сложенные перед ним на коленях.  
  
— Так что, ты… ты догадывался, но все равно ничего не делал в связи с этим? — Г. очень не хотелось вновь начинать злиться на него, но как он мог оставаться спокойным, черт возьми?  
  
— А отпор бы определенно помог, — неожиданно саркастично выдал У., издав нетерпеливое фырканье. — Что я должен был сделать — обличить его? Он бы выставил все так, что казалось бы, что это я все выдумываю. Или мне следовало начать нацеплять жучки в ответ? Представляю что за «веселье» бы началось, если бы он обнаружил хоть один из них!  
  
К несчастью, Г. примерно представлял тоже. Он вновь раздраженно закатил глаза чисто ради упрямства, сунул маячок в карман и уставился в окно.  
  
— Так он знал о нас? — все же не выдержал Г. — Все это время?  
  
— Я… не знаю. Правда не знаю.  
  
Если и знал, то определенно не считал это помехой, скорее находил забавным. Потому что обладал надменной уверенностью — чем бы У. не пытался себя тешить, он все равно в итоге будет неизбежно возвращаться к нему.  
  
Г. сжал зубы, выскочил из машины (чуть не столкнувшись с их водителем), выхватил все еще лежавший в его кармане нож и со всей силы метнул его в ближайшее гигантское окно — без особого результата. Но Г. уже не намерен был останавливаться, у него была цель! С коротким озлобленным рычанием мужчина вырвал из дизайнерской дорожки, ведущей к дому, гладкий булыжник, чуть не запутался в собственных ногах, но в итоге метнул камень по кривой траектории. На третьем снаряде стекло наконец сдалось под напором и треснуло с поверженным звоном. Отдышавшись и утерев пот со лба, Г. вернулся в такси с чертовски довольным оскалом. Как ни странно, выглядел У. ничуть не осуждающим, просто впечатленным таким внезапным взрывом эмоций.  
  
— Новые жильцы будут не очень-то рады, когда приедут и обнаружат разбитое окно…  
  
— Да и на хуй, — отмахнулся Г., все еще гаденько ухмыляясь, — Поехали.  
  
Чертовски невозмутимый водитель буркнул что-то бодрое под нос и запустил двигатель. Г. скосил взгляд и был готов поклясться, что поймал, как губы У. тоже дрогнули в неком подобии улыбки.  
  
***  
  
Женщина, которая проводила с У. встречи три раза в неделю была безжалостная, зубодробительная, настоящая стальная сука. Но это было только мнение Г., и это чистый комплимент в его глазах. Он даже не представлял, какими клешнями эта психиатр-нацист умудрялась вытаскивать из зажатого за годы эмоционального насилия У. откровения обо всем, что он пережил, но это работало. Во всяком случае, У. уверял его, что это работало — Г. мог судить лишь по результатам. Например, У. больше не плакал внезапно и истерически — только от грустных вещей, типа просроченного молока и новостей по тв. При этом навзрыд. И больше не страдал бессонницей — наоборот, спал как дитя по двенадцать часов, а то и больше. Конечно, были еще постоянные головные боли и тошнота, но это, как Г. понимал, тоже было нормально, для процесса подбора таблеток. Побочные эффекты были ожидаемой вещью. «Плохой результат — уже результат» — любила повторять их дорогая психо-мучительница с белоснежной улыбкой и дорогим маникюром. Г. не спорил, платил за сеансы и лекарства по счетам и был терпелив. Просто…. его никто толком не предупреждал, что это будет настолько мучительным и долгим процессом. Очень долгим.  
  
Блять. Первый год оказался той еще сранью.  
  
***  
  
За все время наблюдений за медленным лечением У., Г. выяснил удивительное количество новых вещей — вещей, о которых он и не помышлял раньше узнать (и, откровенно, даже не просил). Например, что ПТСР может возникнуть не только у ветеранов войн, а у кого угодно вообще. Что причиной возникновения может стать не только единичное травмирующее событие вроде автокатастрофы или стихийного бедствия. Оно может развиться у людей, подвергавшихся систематическому жестокому обращению — такая травма называется накопленной. И работают с ней на протяжении очень большого количества времени, иногда всю жизнь. Депрессия, так случается, оказывается лишь результатом подобных расстройств, так сказать, вишенкой на торте, а вовсе не основным блюдом.  
  
Г. невольно гадал, изменил бы он что-то в своем поведении, загугли он что-либо из этого немного раньше. Обеспокоился бы до той степени, чтобы понять, насколько все плохо, и вмешаться? Перестал хотя бы нести всю эту злобную дурь, втаптывая и без того уничтоженную самооценку У. в землю сильнее, преумножая его давящее чувство вины? Ох, Г. и впрямь был глупцом. Но повернуть время вспять было так же невозможно, как и выучить кучку детей-фриков следовать правилам воинского устава, так что какой смысл во всем этом теперешнем нытье?  
  
И все же Г. не мог перестать ругать себя.  
  
— Не поверишь, Кинси позвонил сегодня утром. Чуть в штаны не наложил, — Г. натянул шарф на половину лица и обхватил кофе обеими руками, чтобы чуточку отогреться на мартовском морозе.  
  
— Генерал? Что он хотел? — У., сидя со своим картонным стаканчиком рядом, с подозрением нахмурился — круги под глазами сделались еще более контрастными.  
  
После последних сеансов ему снились настойчивые кошмары, и У. просыпался весь в поту в мокрой постели. А час назад он рискнул сходить в супермаркет, где его застал очередной приступ флэшбека — так и стоял в магазине с пачкой спагетти в руке, пронзенный диким ужасом, пока Г. его не забрал. Но сегодня был из тех дней, когда ему хотя бы не было страшно выходить из дома, а у Г. все равно был часовой перерыв, так что он взял У. на прогулку в ближайший парк — поднять немного его упавший дух. И вот они сидели на лавочке под жалкими лучами вашингтонского солнца и морозили задницы.  
  
— Предложил работу, как ни странно, под своим началом. Не знал, что я у старика вообще на хорошем счету.  
  
— Ты же не военный.  
  
— Слушай, а ты прав, спасибо что указал, как мне самому это в голову не пришло? — изобразил шок Г., но сдался под цоканьем У. и легонько пихнул его в предплечье. — Он сказал, что моей подготовки вполне хватает, а об остальном он позаботится.  
  
— Военная разведка, — задумчиво повторил У., будто бы пробуя идею на вкус. — Что ж, похоже на то, о чем ты всегда мечтал. Ты сказал ему «да»?  
  
Г. ответил не сразу, потратив минуту, наблюдая за битвой кучки голубей за остатки хот-дога в паре метрах от них.  
  
— Пока нет. Не знаю… я бы согласился, если бы это был не он. Думаю, я пока не готов вновь работать под начальством кого-то, ну, из «Черного Крыла».  
  
У. понимающе промычал. Они оба старались восстановиться после урона, нанесенного этим местом и людьми в нем, каждый в своем масштабе. Непосредственное напоминание в виде личностей из прошлого никак не помогало. А ведь Г. пообещал быть бережнее и к себе тоже.  
  
— Раз уж мы говорим о работе, я тут подумал — я мог бы брать какую-нибудь подработку домой, когда у меня будут силы, — разыграл бодрый тон У.  
  
Некоторая скрытая нервозность все равно не ускользнула от цепкого взора Г.  
  
— Чувак, что мы там говорили про то, что тебе нужно тратить энергию на более важные вещи? Я справляюсь, давай ты не будешь перегружать себя.  
  
— Я и не собираюсь. Говорю же, я буду заниматься этим дома, когда только могу, — мужчина издал чуть удрученный вздох. — Я просто хочу быть полезным. Не могу даже макароны нормально купить…  
  
Его настроение вновь заметно упало, надо было это исправить.  
  
— Ты можешь купить мне кофе в следующий раз? — весело предложил Г. — И кекс с кремом и этими мелкими штучками из глазури на верхушке.  
  
— Ты уже съел два.  
  
— У меня перерыв!  
  
— Когда твое сердце наконец закупорит кокон из жира от количества потребляемого тобой сахара, я просто промолчу.  
  
Это, конечно, была чистой воды клевета. Потому что сколько и что бы Г. не ел, он всегда оставался длинной худой палкой с крепкими, но довольно плоскими мышцами.  
  
— Держи свои руки от моего жира подальше, это мой личный жир, — гордо вздернул нос он, покачал головой. — Ладно, делай что хочешь, я не буду запрещать. Работать, я имею в виду. Это твоя жизнь, я тебе не указ, что делать с ней.  
  
Сказано было как будто на отъебись, но Г. решил, что сказать вслух лишним все же не будет. Тем более, что У. нуждался в этих, казалось бы, простых напоминаниях каждый день. Г. не Брайан. И он был свободен выбирать, что ему хотелось.  
  
Новое мироощущение складывалось из привычек, а привычки приобретались долгим путем.  
  
У. коротко кивнул в знак благодарности и отпил свой подостывший кофе — Г. вслед за ним. День сразу же начал казаться не таким уж дерьмовым.  
  
Еще минут через пять парочка встала и двинулась в сторону выхода из парка. Г. ещё какое-то время отстраненно поразмышлял о сегодняшнем инциденте в супермаркете и лишний раз порадовался, что они с У. стоят друг у друга на быстром наборе. Стояли задолго до всего этого, вообще-то, но тогда это было фишкой всего их братства — иметь номер каждого сразу под отдельной буквой. Это потом она стала беречь драгоценное время в экстренных ситуациях, начиная с той смски от У., когда он впервые вызвал его к себе после их ссоры и…  
  
Тут Г. впервые мысленно споткнулся. Сейчас У. было достаточно комфортно и он не стесняться вызывать его при первых признаках проблем (доверие — очередная выученная с нуля привычка на пути к новому мироощущению), но в тот роковой вечер он едва ли мыслил связно, чтобы вообще что-то решать. И все же он написал ему, чтобы Г. приехал срочно, почти что в приказной форме. Что могло так подстегнуть У. к действию, его — застрявшего посреди плотного тумана, что царствовал в сломанном разуме?  
  
Что-то отчаянное и ужасно глупое.  
  
— Г.? — обеспокоенно обратился У., заметив, как его товарищ вдруг отстал.  
  
— Скажи мне одну вещь, — медленно начал тот, вновь поравнявшись. — Тогда давно, когда ты написал мне, чтобы я немедленно приехал к тебе домой, вскоре после… похорон. Ты в тот вечер собирался с собой что-то сделать?  
  
Лицо У. в миг сделалось печальным, в глазах отчетливо плескались стыд и сожаление.  
  
— Это были только мысли. Но я достаточно испугался их и… я же пообещал тебе, что если дойдет до — фигурально — «лежания в канаве», то дам тебе знать, — он слабо пожал плечами, как бы объясняя результат.  
  
Г. мог бы сейчас начать кричать и ругаться на его идиотские, разрушительные импульсы, на его скрытность и желание взять вину всего мира на себя, пока та не уничтожит его. Это было бы так просто и привычно, но Г. также знал — он был куда лучше этого. «Мягкость» — не ругательство, и ему никогда не стать счастливее, лишь продолжая выплескивать свою злость на окружающих. Ему надо было научиться перестать ненавидеть за слабость и ошибки других людей.  
  
Перестать ненавидеть себя за то, что не сумел их предотвратить.  
  
— Ну, я рад, что ты оказался верен слову. Правда ( _ты храбрее, чем ты думаешь, и я горжусь тобой_ ), — Г. пока еще неловко качнулся, вновь встав рядом, и сжал У. за плечо свободной рукой. — И если подобные идеи вновь посетят эту умную башку — обещаешь тоже дать мне знать, хорошо?  
  
Взгляд У. за очками наполнился кратким удивлением, а затем заметно потеплел.  
  
— Обещаю, — он едва заметно покраснел. — Спасибо.  
  
Это было первое четко озвученное «спасибо» за последние несколько лет на памяти Г. Воу, маленькими шажочками, но какие покрываемые ими пропасти!  
  
Мужчина почувствовал, как широкая улыбка невольно растянулась на все его лицо, и зашагал через подернутые тонким льдом лужицы бодрее.  
  
***  
  
Г. ужасно недоставало секса. Что? Он взрослый мужчина, пожертвовавший своей личной жизнью ради психического выздоровления бывшей любви своей жизни (ха-ха-блять-ха), это не значит, что у него исчезли потребности! Так что рано или поздно должен был настать момент, когда У. вернулся бы с сеанса пораньше и застал Г., мастурбирующего в их спальне. Это, к слову, случилось лишь на третий год их совместного проживания в этой квартире. У., к раздражению Г., не отреагировал на это особо негативно или удивленно. Даже невинно напомнил о дилдо в форме Годзиллы, которое тот все еще мог заказать ему для личных нужд, раз уж на то пошло. Да, Грегу нравилось, что былой черствый юморок проскальзывал у У. теперь время от времени, но тут не постеснялся его обматерить. Хватало уже периодически заглядывающего в гости Р, который вообще не тонко предлагал найти для него кого-нибудь для свиданки, «размять некоторые застоявшиеся мускулы». А не пошел ли бы он на хуй? Г. был вполне счастлив, устраивая регулярные свидания с рукой, спасибо!  
  
Г. мог бы опуститься на дно жалости к себе, но глядя на покрасневшее от хохота лицо У. после приведенного им последнего аргумента, его хватало лишь на неправдоподобно злобное ворчание. Ну что ж, хоть кто-то был в этом доме счастлив!  
  
У. все равно извинился за спонтанный смех позже вечером. Г. проворчал в ответ еще более неубедительно.  
  
***  
  
Еще одно наверстанное Рождество с семьей, и в этот раз У. сам отпустил его на праздничные выходные, заверив, что будет в полном порядке без его пристального присмотра. Г. впервые верил ему в этом вопросе. Он, конечно же, попытался убедить его поехать вместе с ним, а не просиживать Сочельник и день после в одиночестве в компании телевизора и кастрюли веганской пасты, но У. был упертым. Очевидно выеживался и хотел доказать (самому себе в первую очередь), что он уже достаточно окреп, чтобы присмотреть за собой. Г. в общем-то в этом заверении не нуждался — он знал, что У. было значительно лучше. Он стал таким же едким, что и раньше, а еще активно увлекся йогой и медитацией. Даже курить стал меньше. Часть Г. подозревала, что всем этим ЗОЖем У. все еще пытался в каком-то смысле наказывать себя ( _его обычного всегда было недостаточно, нужно было стремиться быть чем-то большим, стать идеальным, соответствовать ожиданиям_ ). Что ж, во всяком случае он не ударялся в сектантство, так? Так что все было чики-пуки.  
  
Поэтому Г. никак не ожидал обнаружить себя за двадцать минут до полуночи на припорошенной снегом веранде дома — в тапочках и накинутой на плечи большой отцовской куртке, отвечающим на пьяный видеозвонок.  
  
— Я думал, тебе нельзя пить алкоголь. Противопоказано смешивать с курсом или что-то вроде? — Г. терпеливо улыбнулся в камеру, надеясь, что его дежурная тревога не будет сильно заметна.  
  
У. на той стороне, одетый, судя по всему, лишь в боксеры и его толстовку, пренебрежительно фыркнул и качнул головой. Его розовые щеки выдавали его явно нетрезвый вид.  
  
— Мне со вчера разрешили прекратить пить одни из таблеток, так чт… ммммф, я праздную. И ты не приглашен, неа, — он серьезно дерзко покрутил с экрана на него пальцем!  
  
— Ты сколько выпил-то уже, ушлепок? — тон Г. был в действительности теплым.  
  
Кто-то изнутри дома окликнул его по имени, зазывая вернуться, но мужчина отмахнулся. Тут было гораздо интересней.  
  
— Всего пару бокалов вина. Мхмм, ударило в голову немнжк сильнее, чем я рассчитывал, — признался У. и, кажется, плюхнулся спиной на диван. — Готов поспорить, ты еще больше жаль… жалеешь, что не притащил меня с собой.  
  
— Ну, ты мог хотя бы дождаться меня, отметили бы вместе. Но ты уже взрослый, сам разобрался, как я вижу.  
  
— Да, разобрался, спасибо, мам, — снова фыркнул У., потер ладонью лицо и оставил после этого хаос из покосившихся очков и смятой челки.  
  
Этот расслабленный, слегка неряшливый вид ему очень шел. Г. пришлось мысленно сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы сохранить видимое спокойствие.  
  
— Тебе надо почаще делать это — проводить свободное время без меня, — внезапно выдал У. с ноткой грусти.  
  
Г. чуть нахмурился. Так вот из-за чего на самом деле У. решил выпить в его отсутствие? Его стали донимать мысли о том, что он слишком отягощает его, не дает ему жить как хочется?  
  
— Мне и сейчас зашибись. Ложись спать, а завтра я вернусь пораньше, ладно?  
  
У. комично надулся.  
  
— Сегодня не та ночь, чтобы в сон… чтобы спать. И мне очень весело. Мы с Кеннетом отлично проводим время без тебя.  
  
Г. проигнорировал эту детскую попытку вызвать у него реакцию, со средним успехом.  
  
— Это еще кто?  
  
— А тебя беспокоит, что я могу проводить вечер с какими-то мужиками, да?  
  
Г. это очень беспокоило. А еще он прекрасно понимал, что У. это делал специально — выводил его из себя, тестировал его. Знакомая жилка манипуляции давала о себе знать. Г. до сих пор не был до конца уверен откуда она бралась — это было от Брайана или его личный характер? Г. даже почти не бесился на него за подобные выходки. Разве что бесился на себя, из-за того, что подобная хуйня все еще как-то его задевала.  
  
— С какими-то мужиками в нашей квартире, когда ты явно не в совсем вменяемом состоянии — да.  
  
Холодный тон, видимо, все же вывел У. из состояния веселья.  
  
— У нас и во всем доме энергосистема полетела, половина проводки выгорела. Кен-Кеннет — очень вежливый молодой человек-электрик из телефонной книги, который пришел спасти меня из царства тьмы и починил нам свет. Я накормил его пастой, и он ушел.  
  
— Ты накормил его? — еще более подозрительно сузил глаза Г.  
  
— Сегодня же Рождество. Я ему всю кастрюлю дал с собой. Он выглядел таким одиноким, знаешь?  
  
«Ну хоть минетом не утешил, как обычно.» — мрачно подумал про себя мужчина.  
  
— Мою кастрюлю? Ты дебил?  
  
— Ну вот. Ты снова ненавидишь меня, — У. как-то горько рассмеялся и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
Как если бы он снова добивался именно этого, но при этом пытался сделать побольнее себе самому. Старые пути саморазрушения порой вызывали некоторого рода зависимость тем, что были приятно знакомыми.  
  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, — терпеливо вздохнул Г. — Ты просто ведешь себя, как дурак. Не делай больше ничего странного, идет? Увидимся завтра.  
  
У. цокнул языком и закатил глаза, сдаваясь.  
  
— Мудила.  
  
— Уебок, — не менее ласково отозвался Г. — Счастливого Рождества.  
  
У. отозвался неразборчивым согласным мычанием и отключился. Г. с легкой усталой улыбкой посмотрел на телефон еще пару мгновений и нырнул обратно в теплое нутро родительского дома.  
  
Только уже глубоко за полночь, после дюжины праздничных тостов и одной попытки пьяных распеваний гимна, Г. догадался вновь бросить взгляд на свой мобильный и немедленно почувствовал, как внутри у него все неприятно сжалось. На экране высвечивался пропущенный звонок от не от кого-нибудь, а от полковника Риггинса собственной персоной.  
  
Черт.  
  
К таким зловещим подаркам Грегори был морально не готов, поэтому решил отложить разбирательство на потом.  
  
***  
  
— Смотрите кто у нас тут Похмельная Красавица, — не удержался от усмешки Г., едва переступив порог родной квартиры следующим днем.  
  
— Ох, да иди ты, выпил-то каплю, — буркнул У. с явно пристыженным видом, принял из его рук сумку и, отставив ее в угол, закутался в свой толстый кардиган получше. — Я как-то себя вчера опозорил? Не помню толком что именно я там тебе наговорил...  
  
— Меньше, чем мог бы, — решил не злорадствовать Г. для разнообразия, а затем прошел к дивану, сел, спрятал лицо в ладонях и издал долгий утомленный вздох.  
  
Весь полет обратно его одолевали тяжкие размышления, и отсутствие достаточного сна голову не проясняло. У., кажется, уловил его тяжелое настроение, потому как сел рядом с чашкой чая и просто побыл с ним какое-то время в тишине.  
  
— Они снова открывают «Черное Крыло», — наконец поделился Г. — Риггинс подергал за свои ниточки, и Лэнгли дало ему последнюю фору. Дела с финансированием совсем неважные, количество сотрудников урезали вдвое. Зовут назад весь прежний состав, кто с квалификацией, время на размышление — пара месяцев.  
  
У., к его удивлению, ответил не сразу, тщательно обдумывая новость.  
  
— Ты думаешь вернуться?  
  
— Я не думаю, что в этот раз у меня есть особый выбор, — извиняющимся тоном начал Г., повернувшись к нему лицом. — Просто представляю, как на каждое прежнее место, которое мы не захотим заполнить, они возьмут кого-то такого же «зеленого» и неопытного, какими мы были когда-то в начале, и… Они же не будут и понятия иметь, с чем столкнутся, понимаешь? Им не довелось увидеть и пережить то, через что мы прошли. Они не будут готовы. Уйти сейчас было бы легче, да и правильнее наверное, но как начну думать о том, что чья-то еще жизнь сломается по незнанию, в какое именно блядство они угодили, и мерзко на душе становится. Ты понимаешь?  
  
— Более или менее, — голос У. был тихим, смирившимся, и Г. честно хотел бы себя сейчас отпинать.  
  
Потому что они оба негласно поклялись больше не пересекать с «Черным Крылом» свои пути, но у того, видно, были свои планы на этот счет. И Риггинс — он ведь прекрасно знал, чего он просил, и как именно тяжело это решение дастся. Все идеально просчитал задолго до того, как начать делать свои обзвоны (и ведь позвонил специально Г., безусловно осведомленный что У. живет с ним после определенных событий, случившихся по ЕГО вине, но это его никак не остановило — он знал, он заранее  _знал_ ). Есть такая вещь как «синдром выжившего», и полковник с удовольствием игрался на том факте, что половина его любимого взвода была им награждено. Умно. Собственно, благодаря таким вещам полковниками наверное и становились. От чувства черной иронии во всем этом у Г. невольно сводило скулы.  
  
— Не думаю, что меня все равно ждала бы какая-то роскошная альтернатива в карьере, — попытался мрачно отшутиться он, понимая с тревогой, что У. ушел в себя. — Опыт в «Черном Крыле» едва ли впечатлил бы будущих работодателей в Лэнгли, давай это признаем. Я не настолько… я почему-то раньше представлял себя кем-то крутым, настоящим спецагентом-супергероем из фильмов, но оказался обычным середняком. Это ничего, правда. Возможно, вот такой уровень дерьмовой работы мне как раз и годится.  
  
Г. запнулся на своем монологе, поскольку У. вдруг решительно взял одну из его рук в свою. Его взгляд был необычайно твердым, горящим.  
  
— Это несправедливо и совсем не правда, — он придвинулся чуть ближе. — Я знаю, что ты умеешь упорно работать, если прилагаешь для этого усилия, отлично знаешь свое дело и способен к импровизации. И способен брать на себя больше стрессовых задач, чем многие другие. Ты прекрасный специалист, Г. Если кто-то не может разглядеть твой истинный потенциал — что ж, они сами роют себе яму.  
  
— Черт, — только и выдохнул тот, покраснел и закашлялся. — Ладно, спасибо?  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — У. выдержал паузу. — Я тоже вернусь. Ты прав, если мы откажемся, то на наши места возьмут каких-нибудь новичков, и они угодят в самую мясорубку, без шанса, что их кто-то прикроет.  
  
В Г. немедленно зашевелилось желание выразить протест, но глядя на его спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо, мужчина понимал — это был взвешенный поступок, а не дурацкий импульс.  
  
— Ты уверен, что готов? Возвращение туда может вызвать, ну, кучу хуевых воспоминаний…  
  
— Уверен.  
  
Г. всмотрелся в него как мог пристально. В первый раз У. пришел на «ферму» из стремления выразить упрямство, взбунтоваться. Он хотел быть уверенным, что это его твердое желание, а не попытка доказать что-то. Даже ему.  
  
— Тебе заставят пройти аттестацию заново. Не знаю, возможно даже отправят в учебку с нуля.  
  
— Значит пройду, — сухо ответил У., явно готовясь давать отпор при необходимости. — Я уже все решил.  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Но если тебе с этим понадобиться помощь — любая помощь…  
  
— Понял. Но это то, что я хотел бы попробовать сделать самостоятельно.  
  
Уточнение было красноречивым и понятным. Г. кивнул, и больше они уже не спорили.  
  
***  
  
У. прошел аттестацию. По самой нижней границе, но прошел. Он попросил Г. не делать из этого события какой-то особый праздник, но тот ничего не стал обещать в ответ. Г. ничего не мог с собой поделать — он был невероятно за него горд. У. безумно старался притвориться пиздецки раздраженным, когда Грег затащил его на вечеринку-сюрприз в бар с остальным ребятами (все «фермерское братство» естественно отозвалось и согласилось вернуться в «Черное Крыло» под схожими мотивами), но сдался в течение первого же часа. И если он в какой-то момент растрогался до почти слез из-за нескончаемых теплых слов и искренних объятий, то Г. совершенно точно не собирался выставлять ему это в вину. Он явно в этом нуждался.  
  
Но парочку памятных фото с того вечера он все же отложил в секретный архив, просто так.


	9. Победитель получает все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название в честь песни ABBA, да, да.
> 
> Я использую написание фамилии "Асистент", а не устоявшееся в фандоме "Ассестент", как и некоторые другие отличные написания имен и названий, потому что я привыкла к их написанию из нашего холистического чатика. Если вам не нравится, то просто игнорируйте.
> 
> Последнее напоминание, что эта АУ придумывалась, когда второй сезон еще даже не был в планах, поэтому некоторые события из сериала тут изменены, а дальше вообще все пойдет не по канону. Наслаждайтесь.
> 
> Ммм, впереди пойдет самая мякотка!

Ранние смены начинались в девять утра, это означало, что со всеми утренними ритуалами и временем в дороге Г. нужно было вставать в шесть. У. на другой стороне кровати как правило невольно просыпался следом, хотя оттягивал момент вставания до последнего. Он все еще уставал довольно быстро и спал много, но редко когда глубоко, видимо боясь соприкоснуться во сне с чем-то неприятным в недрах своей предательской памяти. Если Г. и решал потакать его ново выученной склонности оставаться в постели до самого крайнего момента, то они оба рисковали неебически опоздать. На еженедельную встречу с психологом У., например, они на машине так уже припозднились, и Г. уже начинал опасаться, что при очередной случайной встрече Морин откусит ему голову. Но когда ему выпадал вот такой благословенный шанс остаться дома, Г. старался быть максимально тихим и услужливым — в контраст прежнему громкому и нетерпеливому себе. Поэтому на тумбочке, рядом с очками и оранжевой бутылочкой таблеток заблаговременно стояло две кружки. Кофе Грега, черный и горький, и чуть поостывший чай У. — его дурацкая щербатая посудина с надписью «Лучший в мире агент ЦРУ» и простая синяя чашка (Г. давно забросил попытки готовить полный завтрак, все его яичницы и оладьи по какой-то мистической причине были слишком пересушенными и почему-то отдавали рыбой). Предрассветная рутина постепенно изменилась, адаптировалась под обстоятельства и их новый ритм жизни — к чему они тогда никак не были готовы.  
  
У. проворчал что-то, повернувшись на подушках к нему своим сморщенным от все-таки прерванного сна лицом. Свет от желтой лампы отбрасывал квадратные фигуры на его силуэт, и он выглядел таким теплым, почти не искусственным, что Г. пришлось заставить себя перестать таращиться и отвернуться. У. до сих пор не занимал собой много места, даже его пижамные штаны немного висели на нем, но он  _был_ , и это хоть что-то. Во всяком случае, У. вновь говорил, хорошо питался, иногда засиживался за работой и даже уделывал его в шутках, порой оставляя Г. абсолютно без слов. Были времена, пускай уже и очень давно, когда мужчина, несмотря на все лучшие прогнозы и заверения, боялся, что тот не сможет делать ничего из этого. Оказаться переубежденным было приятно.  
  
Но в этом была и часть проблемы — все эти плавные перемены были такими приятными и до чертиков знакомыми, что Г. было все сложнее и сложнее не поддаться чужому очарованию, снова. У. справлялся с собой в последние года два так хорошо, что Г. поневоле начинал беситься на него по-новой — за все, что уже самому Г. пришлось претерпеть на этом его непростом пути. Потому что, теперь, когда худшее было позади, к чему вспоминать ту тонну дерьма, которую Г. пришлось разгрести единолично при помощи лишь маленькой саперной лопатки? И не получить за это никакой награды? Ох, но эти его неозвученные вслух претензии, в то время как Уинс был наконец таким здоровым, мягким и  _сияющим_ , разве они не смотрелись несколько скотскими? Конечно смотрелись. Засунь свои чувства куда подальше и молчи, дурак. Так что и злость эта теперь выражалось в более пассивно-агрессивной манере. А У. воспринимал его несерьезные колкости с неким ироничным умилением, что выбешивало Г. только сильнее. Все это было в точности, как и в начале их знакомства — действующей на нервы, но слишком сладкой, чтобы прервать, игрой. Каждому шагу У. навстречу своему прежнему, естественно игривому «я», Г. отвечал не сильно уж искренне озлобленным толчком в обратную сторону. Ну точно. Блядо-игра с медленной пыткой Г., где он даже не мог выйти победителем.  
  
— Есть какие-то особые планы на сегодня? Большая дата все-таки. Мне купить торт? — бодро поинтересовался Г., не отрываясь от завязывания галстука.  
  
Это было, пожалуй, слишком бестактно даже для него, учитывая событие. У. приподнял взлохмаченную голову (смотрелось слишком… уютно, слишком мило — Г. едва хватало самообладания). Окинул узор из мелких птеродактилей взглядом, полным хмурого неодобрения, но в остальном остался на удивление спокойным.  
  
— Только начало дня, а уже столько язвительности? Торт, серьезно?  
  
— Так мне купить?  
  
У. лишь фыркнул и потер переносицу, откинувшись вновь назад.  
  
— Я подумывал, что надо съездить на могилу. Скорее всего вечером, не хочу наткнуться на его родителей как в прошлый раз.  
  
Десять лет как погиб Брайан. Звучало как гигантская, необъятная цифра, но, признаться, оба Г. и У. потратили эту десятку, находясь значительную ее часть в каком-то тумане. В том году У. исполнилось уже сорок. Но они напропускали столько дней рождения и Сочельников, что и из того юбилея не стали раздувать какой-то большой праздник — просто приготовили в тот вечер неплохой ужин и смотрели телик. И из-за этого Г. вновь малость раздражался, что У. сегодня что-то планировал. Десять лет, по его мнению, было достаточно, чтобы оставить все позади и перестать ездить на кладбище вообще. Он провел Брайаном при жизни меньше времени, чем он делил жилье вместе с Г. сейчас, а все равно чувствовал себя обязанным чтить его память, пускай и раз в год и без всяких эмоциональных надрывов? Грегори было честно обидно. И по-дурацки тоже, потому что он все еще ревновал и соревновался с мужиком, который уже давно лежал в земле — так он, по крайней мере, это ощущал. У., конечно, заверял его, что он ходит туда только ради нескольких минут рефлексии, но мог бы заниматься этим и дома. А еще были семейные фотографии, спрятанные где-то глубоко в вещах У. И чем сильнее растягивалась лента времени, тем сильнее росло желание Г. вытряхнуть их наружу и выбросить раз и навсегда. Но какое право он имел?  
  
— Я бы все равно выбрал торт, — буркнул Г., быстро глянул на себя в зеркале, прежде чем схватить пиджак и сумку. — Черт, о чем я спорю? Я куплю его!  
  
— Нет, — холодным тоном возразил У. с кровати, даже не напрягаясь, чтобы зловеще сверкнуть линзами очков. — И в этот раз ты не забудешь купить кондиционер для белья на обратном пути, так ведь?  
  
По чему Г. не сильно скучал, так это по тому, как У. вновь начнет его строить.  
  
— Окей, — вжал голову в плечи он и махнул рукой на прощание. — Чао, могилам привет.  
  
— Если ты принесешь торт в виде надгробия, я тебя выгоню.  
  
— Из нашего дома? Как грубо. Но спасибо за идею!  
  
— Иди на хуй работать.  
  
— Ну, либо то, либо то…  
  
— Ебанат, скройся, — бросил У. с какой-то уж очевидной нежностью, швырнув в его направлении одной из подушек.  
  
Г. быстро выскочил из квартиры, коротко спрятал лицо в ладонях и негромко простонал. Они оба были несносны, и Г. едва это выдерживал. Но так уж надо. У. он был не нужен. Не более, чем как на этот раз чисто платонический способ отвлечься, во всяком случае. Перестань искать в этом знаки чего-либо.  
  
Мужчина выпрямился и поспешил по ступенькам вниз.  
  
***  
  
Спустя уйму лет Дирк Джентли возвращался в Америку, по найму какого-то богача из Сиэтла. Смотрелось это все как никогда подозрительно. Естественно Риггинсу было необходимо поставить всех на уши и отправить большую часть их взвода со всем оборудованием и ресурсами через всю страну, к самому побережью штата Вашингтон. Г. ни черта не знал об этом месте, за исключением второго названия — «Изумрудный город», а также что в нем проводился один из лучших Комик Конов. И еще что в нем зародился стиль «гранж». У. подметил, что это не сильно-то им поможет в деле. Ну извините!  
  
Прямо сейчас их дело состояло в сидении в засаде под мостом посреди ночи и наблюдении за самым странным обменом заложников в истории. На противоположном берегу протока еще пряталась машина с местными ФБР-овцами со схожими целями, но о своем присутствии Г. и У. в компании Р решили не анонсировать. К тому же они бы все равно не знали что делать даже при их кооперации. Вся разворачивающая перед ними сцена выглядела каким-то странным сомнительным пиздецом, а у них не было инструкций к действию. Парочка и прихватила-то золотистого ретривера только для того, чтобы проверить работу мыслепрослушки. И судя по крайне растерянному лицо Р, она ни фига не работала.  
  
— Что-нибудь? — нетерпеливо обернулся к заднему сиденью У., чуть вынув наушник из уха.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю, — прошептал Р со стеклянным взором, обвешанный датчиками, ведущими к раскрытому чемоданчику на его коленях. — До этого не было никаких проблем…  
  
— Да не убивайся ты так, может это не твоя вина. Может ты его не слышишь, потому что на этих самых холистиков телепатия не действует? — дернул плечом Г., сидя вместе с У. спереди. — Ну и вообще, со всяким такое может приключиться. У мужчин так бывает — два раза из пяти…  
  
Р не сильно пнул его в сиденье, но продолжил пристально вглядываться во тьму, в сторону моста.  
  
— Дело не в том, что я его совсем не слышу. Я слышу… что-то, но это чертовщина какая-то, а не то, что в голове у Икара. Как будто это трансляция из совершенно другого места, — пробормотал он наконец неуверенно.  
  
Выглядел Р и впрямь как никогда озадаченным. И крайне заинтересованным.  
  
— Как испорченное радио?  
  
— Как испорченное радио.  
  
— Ну хотя бы обычное аудио нормально работает!  
  
— И не сильно-то помогает, если честно, — пробормотал У., пытаясь вслушаться в усиленный радио тарелкой сигнал.  
  
 _«Почему вы напали на нас?»  
  
«Мы не нападали! Откуда вы знаете кто мы?»  
  
«Мы не знаем! Где котенок?»  
  
«Что за котенок?»  
  
«Кто эта женщина?»  
  
«Вы ее не знаете?»  
  
«А вы?»  
  
«Зачем ты сжег мой дом?!»  
  
«Я сжег ваш дом?!»_  
  
— Ебанина какая-то, — наконец высказался У.  
  
— Погоди, не говори мне, — Р спешно собрал свой чемоданчик и стал выбираться из машины. — Попробую подойти чуть поближе, может так получится прочитать лучше.  
  
— Что ты о нем думаешь? — тут же повернулся Г. к У. лицом, едва они остались одни.  
  
— О ком? Заложнике или котенке?  
  
Для такого умного человека как он, притворяться дурачком было как-то даже ниже достоинства. Они же оба знали, что это был первый раз за долгое время, когда У. был так близко к Икару географически. Это не могло не вызывать определенные ассоциации. О встрече с кое-кем другим.  
  
— Не делай такие глаза, Г. Во-первых, они совершенно друг на друга не похожи. Во-вторых, эти двое — Икар и  _тот, другой_  — абсолютно разные люди.  
  
— Я думал наоборот, один и тот же человек?  
  
— Умничаем, да? — У. вновь поправил наушник, стараясь не смотреть на него напрямую. — Я умею дистанцироваться на время задания, не нужно трястись надо мной.  
  
— Просто волнуюсь.  
  
— Ну так не надо, — У. неслышно вздохнул и все еще не глядя мягко похлопал второго мужчину по колену. — Над тем, чтобы оставить все в прошлом, я работаю. Расспросы и напоминания со стороны тут не сильно помогают.  
  
— Понял, — тихо сказал Г., уткнув взгляд туда, где только что была его рука. — Отстал.  
  
У. бросил в его сторону короткую улыбку, и они замолчали, по какой-то причине не отводя на этот раз друг от друга глаз. Их тихий момент наедине прервал Р, который рывком открыл переднюю дверцу.  
  
— По-моему, этот идиот Броцман только что сбросил собаку с моста?  
  
Как нужно было среагировать, когда на мосту дебилы не смогли поделить заложника, один дебил действительно выбросил собаку с моста, другой чуть не переехал на машине противников, а еще чуть позже тех самых ФБР-овцев в кустах начали пиздить культисты — инструкции не говорили. А еще им за подобные операции давно не доплачивали, так что посмотрев на весь этот ад со стороны, Г. с У. и Р здраво решили тихонько вернуться в город. Как описать эту ночь в отчете полковнику они решили подумать только пропустив по стаканчику.  
  
***  
  
Все это «дело» объекта Икара, в которое он за три дня умудрился втянуть полдюжины гражданских лиц и на которое приманилась парочка других проектов, было и впрямь, от всей души какой-то ебаниной.  
  
***  
  
— Наверное, в мире не существует ничего крепче, чем твой гребанный чай.  
  
Временный сиэтлский штаб «Черного Крыла» располагался на задворках города в переоборудованном складе. Что означало никакой нормальной столовой или кофейни поблизости, с горячими напитками себе (и невыспавшимся коллегам) приходилось помогать самим. Сегодня был тихий день — детективный дуэт уехал на какой-то квест в лесопарк на целый день, и большей части группы оставалось отсиживаться на месте. Надо ли говорить, от безделья хотелось ворчать и выеживаться.  
  
— Существует, — немедленно заспорил Г., бодро сев со своим стаканчиком напротив.  
  
— Неужели? — хмуро поинтересовался У. — Интересно, что же это?  
  
— …Моя любовь к тебе? Прости, не могу контролировать свое глубинное желание испортить тебе жизнь.  
  
— Звучит крайне возбуждающе, — мрачно подыграл У. в ответ, но все-таки покачал головой, взял стакан и вышел, чтобы наполнить его заново.  
  
Он бездумно похлопал Г. по плечу по дороге, чтобы без слов обозначить, что он на самом деле тронут заботой. У. делал подобную вещь довольно часто в последнее время. Едва он скрылся, Г. сдулся и чуть откинулся в кресле с закрытыми глазами. Так что момент, когда перед ним опустился проходящий мимо Р, пропустил.  
  
— Приятно видеть, что вы оба вернулись на былую дорожку.  
  
— Ммм? — он аж резко выпрямился и заморгал.  
  
— Шутки шутите, как в прежние времена? — невинно уточнил друг, приподняв брови.  
  
Он явно тактично пытался поинтересоваться о том, было ли за этим нечто большее. Проблема в том, что как раз и не было. Им просто было комфортно вновь подкалывать друг друга, вот и все. Да, это немножечко убивало Г. изнутри, и что?  
  
— Ага, мы снова лучшие друзья, — торопливо ответил мужчина, надеясь, что на этом они тему и закроют.  
  
Но Р выглядел искренне обеспокоенным, несмотря на мягкую улыбку.  
  
— То есть ты счастлив.  
  
— Мне хватает, — отрезал Г. и сам изобразил широкую ухмылку. — Ну хватит обо мне, что-то я давно не видел, чтобы ты увивался за кем-нибудь симпатичным в последнее время! Что случилось, в ЦРУ наконец закончились те, кого можно завалить в постель на одну ночь?  
  
— Ха-ха, — Р смешно наморщил нос. — А может я повзрослел чуток и решил сосредоточиться на чем-то более важном — такой вариант ты не рассматривал? Карьерой, там, заняться, к примеру.  
  
Г. чуть не подавился своим переслащенным чаем.  
  
— Карьерой? В «Черном Крыле»? Ой, уморил, — он замер и прищурился. — Если ты только Риггинса не решил подсидеть, конечно.  
  
Р в ответ как-то странно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну это было бы уже чересчур, ты не думаешь?  
  
— Агааа, — протянул Г., все еще подозрительно его оглядывая.  
  
С Р станется, с его-то умением темнить, которое мало кто здесь оценивал…  
  
— Никто не собирается никого подсиживать, — сосредоточенно и как-то даже зловеще возразил вернувшийся У. и незаметно кивнул себе за плечо. — Посмотрите на это.  
  
Их рабочие места были разделены невысокими перегородками на офисный манер, и с этого обзора им прекрасно открывался вид на общую проходную. У единственного на помещение кулера жался нервного вида молодой человек с трогательным черным хохолком надо лбом и как мог пытался слиться с окружением.  
  
— Что за блядь? — пробормотал Г. негромко.  
  
Откуда здесь вдруг завелись новые лица? «Черное Крыло» и так было на последнем издыхании, начерта кому-то присылать свежее мясо сейчас?  
  
Если это только не такой хитрый план откуда-то сверху.  
  
— Дело пахнет горелыми сосисками, — согласился Р. — Я сообщу остальным.  
  
Бедный Майкл Асистент и не подозревал, что как только он придет на новое рабочее место, «фермерское братство» тут же устроит ему темную с допросом.  
  
— Но я просто лейтенант! Я не знаю ни о каком заговоре!  
  
— Он милый, — заключила Н., продолжая нежно заламывать Асистенту руку. — Он точно что-то знает.  
  
Г., тем временем, поигрывал у его лица огнетушителем за неимением утюга.  
  
— Ты нам не ври, сладкий, хуже будет. А ну говори, зачем тебя прислали, шкет?!  
  
Молодой человек, несмотря на то, что они только начали веселье, уже был готов расплакаться и сдать свою мамашу.  
  
— Я ничего не понимаю! Все же делалось для того, чтобы сделать все только лучше! Мне сказали, что скоро в «Черном Крыле» будет реновация, вот меня и назначили сюда в числе первых…  
  
— Реновация, — сощурился У.  
  
— …пообещали, что выделят много денег…  
  
— Денег, — переглянулся еще более недоверчиво с У. Р.  
  
— Да что не так-то?!  
  
Компьютерный Гений, до этого молчавший в тенях их кладовки за ноутбукам впервые подал голос:  
  
— Я все понял.  
  
— Ну так не томи, поделись со всем классом.  
  
Гений сгримасничал, но услужливо объяснил:  
  
— Пока вы тут все играли в больших и страшных дядь… и теть, я покопался в своих источниках. В общем, пару дней назад, Риггинсу разрешили взять кого-то из запаса в напарники. Это Хьюго. Хьюго Фридкин, помните?  
  
Все замолчали, переваривая информацию. В этом не было никакого смысла. Первым все понял Г. и тут же хлопнул себя по лбу.  
  
— Бля, сверху хотят, чтобы он полез на рожон и утянул нас всех на дно, да? Представьте только как удобно: сместить старого полковника при помощи какой-нибудь амбициозной молодой горячей головы из запаса, дав ему несколько миллионов и ответственности до кучи. Он все благополучно профукивает с невероятнейшим масштабом — у них оказывается козел отпущения, на этом фоне можно и спокойно закрыть «Черное Крыло» и отстрелить всех объектов на воле. Все счастливы, все чисто!  
  
— Фридкин, блять! — звучно простонала Н. под общий вздох.  
  
Вот только Г. с таким гениальным планом был не согласен, и остальные, судя по всему, тоже. «Черное Крыло», конечно, давно находилось в жопе. Но эта их жопа.  
  
— Ну уж нет, «Черное Крыло» это дыра, но мы в ней потратили лучшие годы своей жизни, — озвучил вслух У. его мысли после небольшой паузы. — У них ничего не выйдет.  
  
Асистент, судя по лицу, просто хотел уже выйти, желательно в окно. Не обращая внимания на его робкий скулеж, Г. стремительно прошел к Гению, отобрал у него компьютер, пронзенный внезапной идеей.  
  
— Так, я все выяснил. За весь этот план ответственна некая Уилсон, — мужчина с улыбкой развернул монитор со взломанными фото архивами к остальным. — …и угадайте, кто является "Мисс ЦРУ" 2004, 2005 и 2010 годов?  
  
Фото на фирменные календари, с полным разворотом, в нижнем белье выглядели… впечатляюще.  
  
— Ого, — только и сказали Р с Н., вытянув шеи.  
  
Г. с У. переглянулись с понимающими ухмылками. Смотрелось как идеальный компромат.  
  
— В-вы что, совсем? — дошло до Асистента. — Вы правда собираетесь шантажировать высокопоставленное лицо из Лэнгли интимными фотографиями, которые вы собираетесь выложить публично?!  
  
Р, кажется, на минутку пришел в себя.  
  
— Хм, ребята, вообще-то это и впрямь уже как-то…  
  
— Ебашь, — перебил его У. с мрачным видом.  
  
— Ебашу, — весело отозвался Г., уже отправляя фото в печать на свой принтер. — И не смеши, электронная почта куда ненадежней обычной — тебя что ли этому не учили? А вот рассылать эти фото будем не мы, а наш маленький доставщик-засланец. Спутаем карты.  
  
— Я?! — задохнулся Асистент, побелев как полотно.  
  
— Да, — Г. к его ужасу широко улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать в братство!  
  
***  
  
Спустя всего сутки Г. возвращался в их с У. временную квартирку с пакетами еды, было уже затемно. Он никак не ожидал фигуры, загадочно представшую перед ним из тумана как заправский призрак.  
  
— Твою ж еба мать… — мужчина справился с испугом, распознав в фантоме женщину, обычную, совершенно точно человеческую женщину. — Здравствуйте?  
  
Незнакомка, в прекрасно сидящем костюме и с холодной полуулыбкой, выглядела довольной произведенным ею эффектом, хоть и не шелохнулась.  
  
— Я получила ваше сообщение. Я Уилсон. А вы, я смотрю, из смелых.  
  
Г. громко сглотнул. Как так вышло, что она проследовала за ним до дома?! Телепортировалась прямиком из Лэнгли что ли? Ох черт, она же не разобраться с ним пришла сюда по-тихому в безлюдном переулке?..  
  
— Э, ну я был не один… — наконец выдавил он, чувствуя, как по его спине уже стекает холодный пот. — И если что, взлом был произведен не с моего компьютера!  
  
Сдавать своих конечно подло, но Г. очень хотел пожить. Он слишком молод и так мало еще повидал!  
  
— Но печать отправлена на ваше рабочее место. Впечатляющая схема с заметанием следов, правда, — рыжеволосая женщина сощурилась. — Однако вы не боитесь, что и ваша репутация может испортится так же легко? Наверняка у вас в прошлом есть пара грязных секретиков, которые можно обличить…  
  
Ах, она была здесь, чтобы поторговаться. Это было больше по душе Г. Всякий страх сразу же отодвинулся на задний план.  
  
— Пхах, репутация, серьезно? Слушайте, «Черное Крыло» — та еще дырень. Но если мы собираемся окончательно уйти в небытие, то давайте без вашей помощи извне. Этот проект… давайте честно, сомнителен в лучшем случае. Но он уникален. И мы много чего вложили в него личного. Мы еще способны потрепыхаться какое-то время, так что не надо совсем ставить на нас крест!  
  
Ответа сразу не последовало, так что Г. добавил уже с меньшим чувством:  
  
— А чем конкретно вы собирались угрожать нам в ответ, кстати?  
  
Уилсон внимательно оглядела его с ног до головы.  
  
— Свидание. И никто из вашей дружной банды бунтарей не пострадает. Остальные условия мы обсудим тет-а-тет.  
  
Интересный поворот.  
  
— Простите… что?  
  
Женщина издала нетерпеливый вздох.  
  
— Меня послали разобраться с проблемой «Черного Крыла», либо окончательно закрыв его, либо сделав так, чтобы он начал приносить пользу. И вы сейчас вынуждаете меня пойти более долгим и неприятным путем. При помощи шантажа. Мне кажется, я заслуживаю хотя бы приятного ужина в качестве моральной компенсации, вам так не кажется?  
  
— Эээ… — у Г. в голове решительно не было ни одной мысли.  
  
— Ах, да бросьте, агент, я не кусаюсь!  
  
Это была какая-то особо стремная ловушка, и Уилсон прекрасно давала об этом понять своей зловещей хищной ухмылочкой. Г. чертыхнулся.  
  
— Послушайте, да не стану я подстилкой только для того, чтобы спасти задницы своих товарищей!  
  
— Ах, как будто до этого дойдет, — очаровательно закатила глаза женщина. — Вы не настолько интересный, Г.  
  
Вот тут он уже обиделся. В смысле?!  
  
— Минуточку, я охуеть какой интересный!  
  
— Ну вот и посмотрим, — улыбнулась шире Уилсон.  
  
— Ну вот и отлично!  
  
Повисла тишина, и до Г. медленно дошло на что он только что по-глупости подписался.  
  
— Блять. Стойте…  
  
— Я отправлю за вами машину завтра днем, — безапелляционно сообщила Уилсон, уже растворяясь во мраке улицы. — Оденьтесь во что-то симпатичное.  
  
Г. постоял в одиночестве еще с минуту, мысленно проклиная все на свете, начиная с себя. Доигрался!  
  
Это было самое некомфортное свидание в жизни Г. Он вернулся домой заполночь, не в силах сбросить чувство, что прошел какой-то особо роскошно обставленный допрос, а не милую светскую беседу за коктейлями. Уилсон (звали ее Джессика, кстати) была дьявольски красивой женщиной, которая могла бы сниться в кошмарах. Г. от души надеялся, что они будут пересекаться в будущем крайне редко.  
  
— Ничего не спрашивай, — буркнул он, расстегивая удушающий ворот рубашки под пристальным взглядом У. с дивана.  
  
— Не спрашиваю, — ответил он, делая вид, что вновь уткнулся в книгу, но тут же не выдержал. — Хорошо провел время?  
  
— Да, потрахались на заднем сидении, пока ее водитель отошел покурить, офигенно было! — сорвался Г., но тут же вздохнул и рухнул рядом. — Не было ничего. Не было! И кто посмеет пошутить про то, что я пожертвовал своей честью ради коллектива, того я лично урою. Того, кто на исход этого рандеву еще и делал ставки — я урою вдвойне. Понятно?  
  
— Абсолютно, — успокоил его У., и Г. позволил себе поверить, что он теперь выглядел чуть более довольным. — Ты многое пропустил, пока тебя не было.  
  
— Что, центр города поглотило гигантское живое облако?  
  
— Хм, давай посмотрим. Кажется, благодаря тебе Риггинса и впрямь оставили на прежнем месте, как и Асистента. Впрочем, забрали все бюджетные деньги. А еще Фридкин успел за один единственный день во главе проекта схватить проект Икар — Р был в боевой группе, кстати, частично проект Инкуб и почти удалось удержать проект Марзанну, но потом… хм, он их потерял. В отчете упоминается «внезапно появившийся из кустов котенок, разорвавшийся акулой». Так что и Инкуб, и Марзанна, и Икар в компании Блэк и Броцмана снова на свободе…  
  
Г. простонал и уткнул лицо в ладонях. Это ж надо просрать все с таким масштабом, да в такой короткий срок!  
  
— И еще одно, — извиняющимся голосом добавил У., с каким взрослые предупреждают детей, что сейчас будет «бо-бо». — Перед тем, как этого идиота Фридкина успели за шкирку оттащить обратно, он умудрился подстрелить какого-то замешанного в происходящем полицейского. А еще отдал приказ зачистить особняк Спринга.  
  
Г. чуть повернулся к нему лицом с большими глазами.  
  
— А машина времени?! Я же хотел с ней сфоткаться, как только она попадет к нам! Чувак, нет!  
  
— Боюсь, что сгорела со всей лабораторией, дорогой, — мягко посочувствовал У., погладив его по голове.  
  
Г. ласковое обращение решил никак не анализировать, вместо этого благодарно уткнувшись в его плечо носом и яростно засопев. До чего же отвратительный, хуевый сложился день.  
  
— И этот пиздец я защищаю.  
  
— Мой маленький герой.  
  
Г. недовольно пробурчал в ответ, но с места не сдвинулся. Так он и просидел, на половину растекшись о плечо вернувшегося к чтению У., пока его не сморило сном.  
  
***  
  
Сидения в засаде при полностью отрезанном финансировании и сверхъестественной удаче команды Джентли становились все более невеселым занятием. Они занимались преследованием этой троицы и ее друзей вот уже несколько месяцев к ряду, но каждый раз те умудрялись вывернуться из их рук, и все начиналось сначала. Г. устал и не хотел уже ничего защищать. Желал только, чтобы это уже хоть как-то закончилось. И он был такой далеко не один.  
  
— И чего мы сидим? Может их надо брать? Вон же они, на ладони! — не выдержал У., махнув рукой в сторону дайнера, где сейчас заседали холистический детектив и его сообщники.  
  
Р, сидящий с ними в машине и монотонно строчащий отчеты о происходящем, никак не среагировал, так что отвечать пришлось Г.  
  
— Там с ними еще объект Марзанна…  
  
— Ну так подкараулим, как она свалит, и берем!  
  
— Ну… — Г. засомневался и обернулся назад. — Р, а ты что молчишь?  
  
— А что штаб говорит? — пожал плечами он.  
  
— Штаб, прием? Мы можем брать проект Икар? — Г. вслушался в молчащую частоту. — Бля, они там уснули? Опять?!  
  
— Нахуй штаб, пошли брать, — удивил их всех У.  
  
И правда вышел из машины и пошел.  
  
Вот что отсутствие нормального оплачиваемого отпуска с людьми делает.  
  
— Блять! — Г. торопливо побросал оборудование и поспешил следом, Р, обливающийся своим кофе и чертыхающийся, старался не отставать.  
  
Что ж, раньше они никогда не пытались вступить с объектом в открытый человеческий разговор, почему бы и не попробовать в конце-то концов? К общему удивлению, сойтись обе стороны смогли довольно быстро — на почте взаимной нелюбви к начальству «Черного Крыла». Хах.  
  
Г. так и не понял, кто предложил это первым и кто поддержал, но спустя какое-то время они уже ехали в загруженном под завязку военном броневике — поджигать их штаб. Первичный эффект эйфории, впрочем, быстро сошел на нет, и теперь они громыхали по кочкам, сидя коленка к коленке, и напряженно молчали.  
  
Джентли — парень, заставляющий глаза болеть своей яркостью — попытался надломить лед первым, решительно протянув раскрытую ладонь Г.  
  
— Думаю, лучше познакомиться как следует! Дирк Джентли, а вы?..  
  
У. сбоку от него вытаращился на дорогу, но не произнес и слова.  
  
— Работаю только под кодовым именем, — пробормотал Г. сквозь зубы, всем своим видом давая понять, что заводить дружбу с ним не собирался.  
  
Тодд Броцман тоже грозно вытаращился в ответ. Ой, напугал! Дирк же понимающе покивал.  
  
— Мне они тоже свое прозвище присвоили…  
  
Р сделал крайне сложное лицо. Г. вскипел.  
  
— Так. Мы делаем свое дело и разбегаемся. И не надо нам этого панибратства и больших жалостливых глаз! Это из-за тебя, Джентли, мы в этой ебанине уже столько лет!  
  
— Минуточку… — враждебно сощурился Тодд.  
  
— Ничего страшного, я понимаю, — примирительно поднял руки детектив. — «Черное Крыло» забралось им в голову тоже.  
  
Никто из товарищей не решился это как-либо комментировать, так что и Г. предпочел клокотать про себя, молча.  
  
Удивительно, но когда они добрались до места, желающих помочь оказалось гораздо больше, чем кто-либо из их маленькой группы бунтовщиков мог рассчитывать.  
  
***  
  
Прошло уже несколько дней, как вся их горе-компания ждала, что ЦРУ и лично Риггинс их четвертует за саботаж. Но это почему-то все не происходило. Хуже того, из центрального офиса шли расплывчатые советы продолжать работать. Вот только работать теперь было решительно негде. И как это понимать, скажите на милость?  
  
К концу недели их всех собрал у себя Компьютерный Гений. Если раньше Г. считал себя гордым задротом, то теперь, глядя на заставленное дополнительными мониторами, процессорами и завешенное плакатами помещение, думал свой статус пересмотреть. Но может быть чуть позже.  
  
— Короче, — решил перейти Гений сразу к делу, когда все расселись. — Нам позвонил Джентли…  
  
Г. подавился кофе, которым только успел угоститься.  
  
— Позвонил НАМ? Кто из наших догадался дать ему наш номер?!.. ХЬЮГО БЛЯТЬ.  
  
Небольшая толпа обернулась на так и пристроенного к ним в штат капрала (не прогонять же его обратно в запас, глупенького?), и тот невинно захлопал ресницами.  
  
— Дирк устроил Риггинсу очную ставку. В компании Блэк и Броцмана, так что полковник чувствовал себя в меньшинстве…  
  
— …и в полной жопе, — усмехнулся Г. понимающе, и ткнул локтем У. — тот легонько ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
— В общем, они договорились, что нам отведут место в Риджли, при условиях, что мы будем только наблюдать и вести себя прилично.  
  
Воцарилась озадаченная тишина.  
  
— В смысле? Мы, типа, будем жить с ними под одной крышей? Стоять в общих очередях в ванную по утрам, записывать интервью за завтраком — вот это все?  
  
Г. растерянно посмотрел на Р. Тот перевел взгляд на У. У., понимая, что все ждут в основном его реакцию, вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, это лучше, чем обитание в картонной коробке или, не знаю, тюремной камере. Учитывая, что мы натворили…  
  
— Так ты же нас и подбил начать это все? — удивился Р.  
  
— А кто вас заставлял слушаться?  
  
— А кто бы посмел не? — содрогнулся в свою очередь Г.  
  
— Действительно.  
  
— И все-таки странно, что нас после этого не поперли, — задумчиво обвел всех взглядом Н.  
  
— На самом деле нет. Это же исполнение розовой мечты полковника — возможность работать в непосредственной близи с объектами, на выгодных условиях. Учитывая, как все сложилось, он нам вообще теперь должен! — У. внезапно загорелся и вскочил с места. — Нужно не упустить шанс и попробовать на него надавить!  
  
В тесной комнатушке поднялся хор из протестующих голосов. Но У. уже схватил свою куртку и устремился в коридор.  
  
— Что это с ним? — негромко спросил Р у Г.  
  
— Сам в ахуе.  
  
Но останавливать или как-либо волноваться за него Г. не стал. У. редко когда так озаряло и когда это случилось это было, как правило, нечто гениальное и прекрасное.  
  
У. вернулся через час и с порога потыкал пальцем в Г., Р и всех, кто был причастен к поджогу штаба с решительным видом.  
  
— Ты, ты, ты и ты. Двухнедельный отпуск, в счет того времени, пока мы все будем переезжать на новое место и заниматься ремонтом.  
  
Поднявшийся следом ор был слышен, должно быть, в самом Ванкувере. У. вмиг обступило море из тел, требуя рассказать как же ему удалось все провернуть во всех подробностях. Г. удалось пробиться к нему не сразу, а когда все же получилось, то он был рад увидеть, что тот растерянно искал глазами как раз его.  
  
— Бля, я не знаю как ты это делаешь и даже не хочу знать. Но я тебя обожаю, — со смехом сообщил Г., от души приобняв его за плечо.  
  
Гордая улыбка, которой У. одарил его, была такой ослепительной, что на короткий миг можно было даже поверить — а впереди их и правда неплохая жизнь.


	10. Риджли, Спрингсборо, Сиэтл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЭПИЗОД В КОНЦЕ ПОСЛЕ КАФЕ БЫЛ САМЫМ ПЕРВЫМ, ЧТО Я НАПИСАЛА ОТДЕЛЬНО ПРО Г. С У., ЭТО БЫЛО ОКОЛО ГОДА НАЗАД.
> 
> И если вы думаете, что это конец и хэппи-энд, то нет, все самое интересное тут только начинается!
> 
> Эта глава фактически дополняет и расширяет фики "Операция "Нет ничего лучше дома", "Гипотетические груши и засекреченный тотализатор Спрингсборо" и "Призрак святого Валентина".
> 
> Спасибо Мэд, тут столько ее вклада, что главу фактически можно ставить в соавторство.
> 
> PS: Все заметили, как я фоном вписала Аманда/человек-бомба, о котором писал Лэндис? х)

— Это место — мусорная яма, — негромко высказался Г., уставившись на нарисованную баллончиком цифру «три» на грязно-зеленой стене прямо перед ним.  
  
Его прежние оптимистичные мысли по поводу вселения во временное расположение штаба, прямиком под боком у беспечно услужливого объекта Икара (в обычном жилом доме, без всяких тебе сложных систем охраны и высоких бетонных стен!), улетучились за рекордно короткое время. За одно лишь это утро, если быть точным, пока их горе-группа затаскивала коробки с вещами в далеко не роскошную квартиру Тодда Броцмана, щедро им всем предоставленную. Строго говоря, щедрость Броцмана выражалась лишь на словах. Парень выглядел пиздец каким раздраженным тем, что ему приходилось съезжать, да еще и наблюдать, как агенты ЦРУ топчут его половички. Дирк Джентли за его спиной, с которым с сегодняшнего дня Тодду предстояло делить свою квартиру дальше по коридору, сиял на контрасте с ним лампочкой. Лампочкой с акульей улыбкой и одетой в малиновый кошмар за пару сотен долларов. Надо отдать ему должное — его смелости в стиле можно было хотя бы позавидовать.  
  
— Броцман, ты бы прибрался тут для начала, ей-богу.  
  
— Ага, этим вы и займетесь, как закончите располагаться, — буркнул он и без всяких нежностей швырнул в руки застывшего в своих мыслях Фридкина метлу. — Наведите красоту, сделайте ремонт косметический. В конце-концов, Роуди-3 были под вашей ответственностью, так что можете считать это… возмещением ущерба.  
  
— Прости, не для протокола. А не охренел ли ты? — Г. обернулся к нему через плечо и изогнул бровь.  
  
— А не завалить бы вам ебало? Потому что прошлый домовладелец тут словил пулю, я бы был осторожен на вашем месте.  
  
Г. фыркнул. Ладно, этот злобный коротышка ему нравился.  
  
Фридкин наконец отлип от метлы в его руках и сиятельно улыбнулся в сторону Дирка. Тот передернулся, но исправился и обвел сгрудившихся вокруг него агентов несколько нервным, но открытым взглядом, пока не остановил его на Р. Он сглотнул и почему-то отвернулся.  
  
— Если честно, Тодд, тот случай — причудливое совпадение, — наконец решил вставить Джентли, чуть повернувшись к товарищу на носках.  
  
— Оно может повториться, — мрачно отозвался он.  
  
— Ничего не будет повторяться, но вы сделаете в точности, как он сказал, — отчеканила молчавшая до этого в стороне Фара Блэк, наконец оторвавшись от каких-то бумаг. — А также будете отчитываться еженедельно о ваших сменах дежурств, о располагаемом вами табельном оружии, тратах на воду и электричество, рационализируете свои коллективные траты на продукты и будете следовать моему списку очередности использования общей прачечной… который я только что составила.  
  
У. и Гений, до этого момента придирчиво изучающие все розетки, впечатлились настолько, что выпрямились. Н. быстро взяла из рук Фары подробно ею расписанные правила проживания, составленные с учем наибольшей эффективности и алфавитного следования, бегло просмотрела, а затем подняла на нее взгляд еще раз — более внимательный.  
  
— Ты правда составила все это? Прямо сейчас?  
  
— Это только черновой вариант, есть еще что доработать…  
  
— Круто! — оценила агент, блеснула улыбкой и протянула стушевавшейся Фаре раскрытую ладонь. — Я Н.  
  
Та покраснела, но в итоге все же ответила, сдавшись под легендарным очарованием. Г. тихонько закатил глаза.  
  
— Не заводи дружбу с кем-то  _из ЦРУ, Фара,_  — практически прошипел сквозь зубы Тодд.  
  
— Но это ужасный способ налаживания отношений с новыми соседями! В конце-концов, много людей там работает, — тихонько возразил Дирк.  
  
— Слушай, тебе не нужно никого защищать, просто потому что хочешь избежать конфликта между двумя сторонами, окей? — Броцман повернулся к нему и чуть отгородил его от остальных неожиданно деликатным жестом поднятых рук. — И ты уж точно не обязан. Дай нам самим разобраться.  
  
Дирк выглядел так, будто хотел возразить, но в итоге сдулся и покорно кивнул. Внезапно до Г. дошло — и почему Броцман так резко скакал от агрессивного гавканья до мягкой обеспокоенности, и почему Блэк принялась муштровать их с порога. Да они же оба были вылитые телохранители и няньки-наседки для Джентли. И будто только и ждали, что они тут все сейчас повытаскивают стволы и накинут на Икара мешок. Смешно, как будто им даже на мешок дадут теперь денег…  
  
— Ооооо, я понял, — протянул Г. — Мы — корпорация зла, и все эти жесткие условия и ультиматумы призваны нас приструнить.  
  
— Чего? — поморщился Компьютерный Гений.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать подобное о секретной правительственной организации, которая, хм, — Фара многозначительно повела взглядом и закончила чуть в сторону, стараясь звучать как можно невиннее. — годами проводила опыты на детях?  
  
Это вызвало немедленную волну нахохливания среди собравшихся агентов.  
  
— Так, один момент, — не выдержал за всех Р. — Мы всего лишь делали свою работу!  
  
— Все было не так уж плохо, честно, — вставил Дирк с ужасно нескладной улыбкой, которая будто приклеилась к его дурацкому лицу.  
  
Р немедленно запунцовел от внезапной поддержки и смолк. Да что с красавчиком сегодня?  
  
— Что-то я не понял, — Фридкин выглядел душераздирающе потерянным. — Это что же… делает нас злодеями?  
  
Половина комнаты устало вздохнула. Улыбка Джентли наконец дала трещину. Видно, последнее его столкновение с Хьюго (когда тот умудрился силой затащить его назад в «Черное Крыло», пускай и ненадолго) оставила у него некую травму и теперь после каждой его попытки раскрыть рот детектива прямо-таки коробило.  
  
— Да, потрясающая скорость улавливания сути, мистер Фридкин, — лицо Дирка окончательно мутировало в едкий оскал, он отступил от Хьюго на шаг в сторону и ткнул пальцем. — Мы не можем убрать его куда-нибудь, чтобы я его не видел?  
  
— Дайте мальчику поблажку, ему и так уже запретили пользоваться оружием без соответствующей справки, — успела пробормотать под нос Н. (тот радостно помахал бумажкой в подтверждение ее слов).  
  
Дирк у дверей ответил тем, что показал язык. Надо ли говорить — налаживание контакта между ЦРУ и объектами наблюдения проходило со скрипом.  
  
— А вам не кажется, что вы несколько оборзели с этими вашими условиями? — решил вернуться к прежней теме Г. — За такую-то халупу… как мы вообще здесь все поместимся?  
  
— В смысле «все»? Что-то я не припомню, чтобы сдавал квартиру всему подразделению, — нахмурился Тодд.  
  
— Ты уверен? Точно? На сто процентов? — провоцирующе вздернул бровь Р. — Может, уточним в договоре?  
  
Броцман, явно испытывая к нему какой-то особый градус подкожной антипатии, упрямо скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Да пожалуйста… Где договор? — взгляд молодого человека упал в угол, где чей-то корги как раз доедал какие-то бумаги. — Черт.  
  
Пока у псины пытались отобрать документы в несколько пар рук, братство успело переговорить между собой. Выбор был не велик. Они могли бы попробовать расположиться здесь со спальными мешками на какое-то время (умостившись как сардины в банке), а потом занять квартиру чуть дальше и попросторней и использовать ее чисто для обживания. А эти апартаменты переделать под рабочий штаб или общую столовую. Г. успел поймать краем глазу рваную улыбку У., когда речь пошла о пока лишь теоретических отдельных кроватях, пускай и с минимумом личного пространства, и нервно сглотнул. Нет, перспектива оказаться у всех на виду его никак не пугала, а вот то, чем это обернется для У…  
  
— Знаете, в жопу это все, — вырвалось у Г. с губ.  
  
Может, это можно было еще как-то переиграть? Черт, повезло же их научному отделу — их-то со всех их лабораторным оборудованием отправили в какие-то гаражи на окраине района. Он был бы сейчас не против и такого расклада…  
  
— Да? Ну удачи. Это самая адекватная квартира, что вы сможете найти поблизости.  
  
— Кстати об адекватности, — задумчиво произнес возникший вдруг из ниоткуда агент Л., уставившись в раскрытый холодильник. — Так и должно быть?  
  
Г. едва сдержал ржач после того, как Броцман подпрыгнул на месте от испуга — Л. стоял от него буквально в полуметре.  
  
— Господи Иисусе! Чувак, как тебе удалось подкрасться так бесшумно?!  
  
— Меня обучили в ЦРУ на ниндзя, — с непроницаемым лицом отозвался Л.  
  
Г. его умение пиздеть и не палиться оценил. Учитывая то, что даже он сам не смог понять правду ли он говорил или нет.  
  
— Ух ты! Меня тоже! — Дирк немедленно просветлел лицом и, игнорируя протесты Тодда, примкнул к Л. плечом. — Хммм… этого не было в последний раз, как я смотрел. Разве не вы принесли это с собой?  
  
Г. и остальные вытянули шеи, но из глубин холодильника раздался раскатистый рык, и мужчина был готов поспорить, что успел заметить чьи-то протянувшиеся из недр щупальца — прежде чем Дирк и Л. переглянулись и одновременно захлопнули дверцу. Воцарилась короткая тишина.  
  
— Думаю, пока заглядывать туда не стоит…  
  
 — Самая адекватная квартира, да? — пожурил точно так же бесшумно появившийся из воздуха брат Л. (кажется его звали Тони).  
  
— Нет одного без другого… — буркнул Гений, который точно как Броцман чуть не наложил от неожиданности в штаны.  
  
— Чрезвычайно, — еще более мрачно надавил Тодд.  
  
— А можно поговорить с нынешним домовладельцем, а не с этим гоблином? — чисто ради любопытства решил уточнить Г.  
  
— Сейчас кто-то за гоблина огребет.  
  
— Тем более, что вот, он, ваш домовладелец — прямо перед вами!  
  
— Да!.. — до Тодда дошло, что вновь улыбчивый Дирк показывал на него. — Что?  
  
— И он отлично справится со всеми вашими вопросами и проблемами!  
  
Пока Тодд громко возмущался, Джентли успел совершенно непроизвольно подмигнуть в сторону Р. Золотистый ретривер выглядел так, будто бы с радостью променял происходящее с ним сейчас на смерть. Взбесясь от такого несерьезного отношения друга, Броцман было попытался найти поддержку в лице Фары, но та подчеркнула, что она вообще-то здесь не живет (и на ней и без того взвалено довольно много их с Дирком дерьма), так что умывает руки. Проматерившись во всеуслышание с пару минут, Тодд как ни странно успокоился и сказал, что посмотрит, что сможет сделать. И еще раз внушил, что квартира у него самая нормальная.  
  
В этот же миг этажом выше кто-то зашумел, и агенты уже успели напрячься, да и Дирк не помогал, пошутив, что это гремлины («Пиздит он, голуби это», — прошептал Тодд).  
  
Спустя миг к шуму добавилось приглушенное рычание.  
  
— Голуби, — уже нерешительно повторил Дирк, но тут же воодушевился. — Итак, у нас два варианта! Соседи превратились в голубей, или голуби их сожрали?  
  
— А можно звонок другу? — пробормотал кто-то с задних рядов.  
  
— Предлагаю расследовать, — вошел в раж Джентли и схватил первого попавшегося (агента Л.) под руку. — И вы пойдемте, раз уж вы тут все за тем, чтобы наблюдать! Ваш друг же не будет против?  
  
— Ээээ… — до Гения медленно дошло, что он говорит о застывшем в ужасе Тони. — Они не друзья, они братья?  
  
— Да? Вы ни капли не похожи, — заявил Дирк изумленным близнецам и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил Л. за собой в коридор.  
  
— Как-то все быстро… — заметил У. постфактум, едва и Дирк с Л., и встревоженные Тодд с Фарой скрылись.  
  
Р робко опустил свою руку, грустно смотря умчавшимся вслед.  
  
— Ты чем вообще думал, подписывая этот совершенно безумный договор аренды?! — прошипел Г. ему на ухо.  
  
— А? — ответил Р с совершенно пустым взглядом.  
  
Г. уткнул свое лицо в ладони. Сумасшедший дом! Он еще успеет возненавидеть его.  
  
***  
  
Уже спустя пару дней Г. понял, что на ненависть ему тупо не хватит времени.  
  
— Привет еще раз, нас прислали вам в подкрепле… Ух епт! — Н. с Асистентом, послушно держащим ее тяжелые сумки, так и замерли на пороге их общей временной квартиры.  
  
Кто же мог предположить, что их взору предстанет Г. на стремянке в шапочке из газеты, красящий потолок, пока У. придирчиво сравнивал длину занавесок, а Р тяжко вздыхал над ноутбуком?  
  
— Стоило вас оставить лишь на выходные, чтобы забрать из дома самое необходимое, как вы тут уже устроили тотальный «квартирный вопрос»! — заморгала женщина. — Я что, свернула не туда и угодила в параллельный мир?  
  
Дирк из-за двери ванной (у него же теперь была своя, в другой квартире, чего он здесь продолжал ошиваться?!) незамедлительно ответил:  
  
— Не, дверь в параллельный на четвертом этаже, и работает только по вторникам!  
  
Р дождался когда он замолкнет и несколько раз постучался лбом о столешницу.  
  
Г. даже не стал отвлекаться, лишь продолжил красить усерднее. Да, конечно, на четвертом этаже был другой мир, в холодильнике обитал макаронный монстр, к ним периодически заглядывала на чай холистическая убийца, а мозги Р по какой-то неведомой причине превращались жижу — ну и к черту. Г. свято верил, что чем быстрее они управятся с ремонтом для Броцмана, тем быстрее они смогут отыскать жилищный вариант получше. Нужно было лишь ничему не удивляться.  
  
***  
  
Ладно, когда детектив Эстевез, ранее считавшийся застреленный Фридкиным, заявился в Риджли посреди ночи и дал этому самому Фридкину, моющему в коридоре полы, отборного леща за все обиды, Г. слегка удивился. И пересмотрел повтор с внутренних камер не один раз для пущей убедительности. И личного удовольствия конечно же, куда без этого.  
  
Это удивление случилось до того, как в Риджли заявились Роуди-3 во главе с Амандой, мать ее, Броцман — помыться и поглядеть как там теперь поживает ее брат и его друзья в компании ЦРУ. В этот день точно поседели парочка бывалых агентов. А Компьютерный Гений и вовсе вдруг начал впадать в меланхолию на утренних совещаниях и бессвязно бормотал, едва девушка появлялась на горизонте. Теперь вместе с Р таких страдающих нытиков было уже двое. Ебать, эта хрень переносилась по воздуху.  
  
***  
  
Когда им наконец объявили, что их со спальными мешками переселят в нормальные жилые апартаменты, а временное пристанище начнут перестраивать по плану в столовую, Г. ожидал… ну, не сраные казармы. Отдел снабжения в лице радостного Хьюго пообещал, что двухъярусные кровати приступят собирать на следующей неделе. Г. прокомментировал новости краткими тремя матерными предложениями. Это был настоящий позор и бытовая катастрофа. На «ферме» хотя бы не приходилось делить квартиру на семерых здоровых лбов! Риггинс сам себя заселил в кладовку еще меньше, чем у Фридкина, а все равно ходил довольный, словно мышь, которую пустили в амбар. Г. и сам был бы рад каморке с У., лишь бы со своими четырьмя стенами… с У., которому все эти неудобства как будто бы были совсем индифферентны. Г. бы его таблетки, делающие из человека удава.  
  
В этом-то и была загвоздка. У. явно было лучше, но в этом его состоянии пойди разбери его истинные чувства и эмоции по поводу происходящего. Это и без помощи лекарств, бывает, хрен пойми… а тут, со всей этой бесконечной чередой выходов из зоны комфорта, которая, по идее, могла вылиться во что угодно? Сраный китайский, и Р со своей телепатией и то не поможет.  
  
— В этот раз нам придется спать в одиночку, — наклонившись через стол поближе процедил Г. за обедом в день массового переезда.  
  
— Там будет еще хуева туча народа, Г. Не выдумывай.  
  
Он, блять, знал же, что Г. имел в виду. Весь этот кромешно черный период его выхода из депрессии, где ему пришлось буквально переселиться в дом Брайана после его гибели, а потом забрать из него У. в свою квартиру — они все это время спали в одной постели. Потому что У. просто не мог засыпать спокойно, не ощущая кого-то рядом. Из-за кошмаров или какой-то иной хрени. Но он очень явно в самом начале дал понять, что в этом не стоит усматривать никакой былой близости. И Г. ведь послушно занимал свободную половину кровати, составлял молчаливую компанию. Никаких обнимашек, никаких тебе поцелуев. Пхах, У. красноречиво показывал, что этого от Г. больше не требовалось. Лишь удовлетворить простую физическую потребность — необходимость в чьем-то присутствии для беспокойного разума. Г. давно приучился давить в себе чувство злости к У. и жалости к себе каждый раз, прежде чем закрыть глаза на ночь. Но вот это? Это было полной переменой установленных договоренностей. Пара ночей в одном большом спальном мешке на двоих ничего не значили, там у них и выбора-то иного не было, а вот сейчас — совсем иной разговор. И какие же триггеры должны будут вылезти? Был ли У. к этому готов или же ему уже давно было плевать? И Г. как всегда выставлял себя дураком, трясся зря? Может У. и вовсе давно втянул его в эту удобную ему ловушку, где за ним вечно ухаживают, и это не обязательно прекращать, раз уж все зашло так далеко. Чертова головоломка, честное слово.  
  
— Ага, и это не станет проблемой?  
  
У. смерил его лишь коротким взглядом, прежде чем вновь вернуться к еде.  
  
— Это не станет проблемой.  
  
Вот же врун. Естественно, это было проблемой. Г. перестал понимать, состояла ли их жизнь вообще из чего-то, что ею рано или поздно не становилось.  
  
Самое мерзкое, доставшееся после учебки и нескольких лет полевой практики — сон обычно получался очень чуткий. Устал, не устал — если кто-то долго ворочался, а потом со вздохами шарахался от кровати до общей ванной, то ты это, блин, замечал. Г. был готов поспорить, что он был не один такой, кто среди ночи просыпался, чтобы послушать, как У. то и дело отходит «попить водички». Но все старательно делали вид, что с этим разбираться было не им. Предатели. Столкнулся в темноте Г. с У. за крошечным поворотом, ведущим в прихожую.  
  
— Это не кошмары, просто… отсутствие привычного сна, как такового.  
  
— Ой, какое облегчение, я-то думал, что это всего лишь рядовые случаи блядского лунатизма, — немного сварливым шепотом завещал Г. в ответ. — У., это пиздец.  
  
— Можно потише? — послышался не менее хриплый голос с одной из верхних коек.  
  
— А можно не лезть не в свое, блять, дело, Храпело Спрингсборо 2016?  
  
У. оттащил его за край футболки подальше к двери, прежде чем «храпело» успело прицелиться подушкой на звук голоса.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не лечь обратно в постель?  
  
— Встречный вопрос! Какого хуя надо было врать, что этот цирк с переселением не вызовет никаких проблем?!  
  
— О, потому что я определенно могу это контролировать, спасибо за напоминание, — полушепот и самого У. теперь звучал острее на окончаниях.  
  
Г. старательно выдохнул.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно! Сделаем все по-старому. Кто к кому укладывается — я к тебе? У тебя свет с утра хотя бы в глаза не бьет.  
  
— Исключено, — практически прошипел У. в ответ. — Ты не станешь делать ничего такого.  
  
— Что, потому что для тебя это слишком стыдно — показывать более фривольные отношения на глазах у своих коллег? Думаешь, что они могут подумать что-то не то? Что это непрофессионально? — Г. отчего-то это сильно задело. — А как насчет не коллег, а близких друзей? М? Кого-то, кто за тебя всегда стояли горой, между прочим. Господи, У., повзрослей. Всем насрать.  
  
Во мраке было трудно разобрать что там У. делал, но он не отвечал.  
  
— А если ты мне какие-то ложные сигналы боишься подать… ну так я тем более не маленький. Проклятье, У., если не хочешь принимать мою помощь — дело твое. Просто, блять, реши это уже как-нибудь!  
  
Это, должно быть, недосып — отсюда вся эта внезапная злоба. У. среагировал на его выпад, резко придя в движение — схватил с вешалки какие-то вещи.  
  
— Оооо, только не говори, что ты собрался до утра свалить в дежурку к Гению на ночную смену.  
  
— Ты сказал решить проблему — вот я ее и решаю.  
  
— Бля.  
  
Г. крепко ухватил его за узкие плечи на вытянутых руках и на несколько секунд низко склонил голову. Ему очень надо было еще его и обнять, и даже наверное не столько ради У., сколько для себя. Но он не стал, лишь с беззвучными отчаяньем покачался в такой позе вперед-назад, слегка увлекая обреченно замершего У. с чужим пиджаком за собой.  
  
— Мы изменим рабочий график. Попросимся на все возможные ночные смены — спать будем днем, когда никого тут кроме нас из-за работы торчать не будет. Так никто не станет подглядывать. Сегодня просто постараешься снова заснуть в своей постели.  
  
Кто-то со стороны кровати Р то ли печально вздохнул, то ли протяжно просипел сквозь сон.  
  
— Не сильно-то это способствует здоровью… — засомневался У.  
  
— А твои блуждания будто способствуют, — буркнул Г., уже семеня к своей койке на ощупь. — Потом я придумаю что-нибудь более толковое.  
  
— Еще один гениальный план?  
  
Звучало будто бы со слабой надеждой. Но Г. рассудил этот тон наоборот как очень жалкий.  
  
Недосып. Все это негативное восприятие от него.  
  
— Других и не бывает… — Г. завернулся получше в одеяло и добавил чуть громче. — Все, кончилось шоу. Сладких снов, ребята-зверята.  
  
С нескольких кроватей тут же смущенно зашуршало. У. еще с минуту провозился с вешалкой, прежде чем наконец вернуться к себе.  
  
***  
  
Пока Г. придумывал свой план, успело пройти пару недель. А потом еще. Жизнь, еще более странная, чем кто-либо из них мог предположить, шла своим чередом. Бравые сотрудники «Черного Крыла», плохо шифруясь из-за тесного соседства, подглядывали за холистическим детективным агентством на первом этаже. Его команда каждое утро приносила найденные за сутки расставленные ими жучки в коробке из-под обуви и напоминала о том, что скоро закончится молоко. Джентли, сталкиваясь с агентами один на один в коридорах, опасливо втягивал голову в плечи, а сами агенты, прекрасно зная о его способности нести хаос одной лишь своей поступью, не скрывали, что побаивались его в ответ. Броцман продолжал строжиться, но всегда следил, чтобы у ЦРУ-шников была еда и свет, а с какого-то момента и вовсе разрешил устраивать пятничные игры в покер, куда подтягивались и гражданские. Раз в два дня в Риджли приезжала мисс Блэк, и Н. все норовила подсунуть ей бланки для зачисление в Управление (та смущалась и потому яростно хмурилась). Фридкин отлично вписался почти во все наряды по уборке, агента Л. успели прозвать Поваром за недюжий кулинарный талант, ремонт в столовой после нескольких «взрывов» забредшей к ним котокулы незаметно перешел в перманентный. Да даже Гений обставил весь их рабочий этаж столькими серверами, что всем было очевидно, что он там теперь рубится в шутеры сутки напролет… все это очень ясно говорило о том, что они застряли тут на долгое время, а вовсе не на короткий период, как рассчитывал Г. Хуже того — почти прижились. Хотя бы Риггинс, по-прежнему гоняя их на тренировки в ближайший парк и на утренние сборы, находил в себе достоинство, чтобы демонстрировать свое самодовольство молча.  
  
Г. честно старался уйти в отрицание, но на фоне того, что на них постоянно (не иначе из-за ауры Джентли!) сыпались то культисты, то нечисть, то настоящий граф Дракула, то еще какая напасть, трудно было в какой-то миг не начать принимать вот это все за рутину.  
  
Однажды Г. решил пожарить картошку среди ночи в их общей столовой после особо тяжелой смены, как вдруг зашел какой-то парень, слезно прося отсыпать и ему. Но поскольку Г. уже всю порезал, то просто пригласил его пожрать вместе. Парень притащил к столу огурцы, они поели и больше никогда не виделись. Г. даже не узнал, как его зовут.  
  
Что это был за чувак никто так и не понял — ребята предположили, что это кто-то из рядовых жильцов (из тех, кто еще не разъехались в ужасе), но потом выяснилось, что с подобным описанием в Риджли вообще никого нет и никогда не было. Г. на это лишь примирительно пожал плечами — призрак оказался не жлобом и ладно.  
  
***  
  
Р продолжал вести себя странно. И пару недель Г. серьезно думал, что тот заболел.  
  
«Уж лучше бы и правда заболел», — мрачно рассудил он, хмуро разглядывая очередную фоточку Джентли, явно сделанную тайком, которую его друг прислал ему на телефон.  
  
 _«Только посмотри на него»_  — гласила приписка Р.  
  
Ну, Г. смотрел. Выводящая из равновесия невротическая улыбка, смешной нос и россыпь очень бледных, едва угадываемых веснушек — парень едва выглядел на свой возраст, только собранные в уголках глаз морщинки и выдавали. На фото он с восторгом смотрел на что-то за кадром, наполовину покрытый какой-то зеленой жижей. Нет, понять мысль, которую Р пытался до него донести, Г. никак не мог. Он обратился с вопросом к У. и тот удивил его, спокойно заявив, что Джентли «и впрямь достаточно привлекателен». А затем посмеялся над его ошарашенным видом, упрекнув в том, что до него вновь очень долго доходит очевидное. Привлекателен?! Что ж, если смотреть в таком ключе…  
  
В принципе, можно было и так сказать. Задница на месте, ураганная харизма, от которой только и прячься в бункер — на месте. И губы у Икара смотрелись такими по-юношески плюшевыми — прямо бери и целуй меня везде. И Р, видимо, на это и повелся. Ха, ну он конечно нашел, по кому слюни пускать — по объекту-то! Тут сам бог велел начать по-дружески издеваться.  
  
— Просто пригласи его куда-нибудь на прогулку, — едва сдерживая смех, предложил Г. Р на следующий день.  
  
Он чувствовал, что У., сидящий с ними вместе в комнате наблюдений, принялся молча сверлить его затылок взглядом, но не мог остановиться — лицо Р было таким комично ужаснувшимся!  
  
— Это не смешно, Г.  
  
— Ох, да брось, это обосраться как смешно. Тебе точно стоит попробовать!  
  
На этот раз У. уже издал протестующий звук, но Г. лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Скажу тебе, почему это такая отличная идея. Во-первых, когда он откажет, ты наконец избавишь себя от мук неизвестности. Во-вторых, это будет еще уморительнее наблюдать со стороны! — Р продолжил выглядеть сокрушительно жалким, и он решил чуть сжалиться. — Нет, правда, ну сними ты с себя этот груз, чувак. Каких-то десять секунд позора, заснятые тайком лишь самыми доверенными лицами, и ты станешь куда более счастливым человеком!  
  
Р очевидно воспринял предложение товарища со всей серьезностью. После целой минуты усердного нахмуривания бровей, он наконец оторвался от шаткой столешницы, о которую тяжело опирался все это время, с тяжким вздохом, достойным Гамлета.  
  
— Нет, ничего не получится… — и удалился с драматично склоненной головой.  
  
Г. проводил его уход ошарашенным взором.  
  
— Это что сейчас было? Он это… взаправду что ли? Мистер «не больше одной ночи» влюбился?  
  
Событие тысячелетия, не иначе!  
  
— Бедняга, — сочувствующе промычал У., стараясь больше не отвлекаться от работы.  
  
— Бедняга? Да он заслужил такого пинка от судьбы! — Г. с фырканьем опустился на стул напротив. — Сколько раз он поучал меня не вляпываться в подобное дерьмо с чувствами? Ух, ну пускай теперь терпит все мои миллион шуточек про карму и волю вселенной, от которых он так бесится!  
  
— Мне просто кажется, что это чертовски грустно, — уточнил У., впрочем, никак не ругая за его незрелую реакцию. — Джентли, если не дурак, попытается держаться от него подальше, а если даже нет — Р же себя изъест чувством вины, потому что он все еще работает на организацию, которая оставила того с причудливым букетом кошмаров…  
  
Над этим Г. задумался. Да уж, отношения печальные с самого начала.  
  
— И ты внезапно в это веришь? Ну, в то, что мы поставщики детских ужасов, злодеи?  
  
— Не только детских, не только для таких как он. Но это пока никого не убило. Почти, — пробормотал мужчина, но обратился к нему лицом с расслабленной улыбкой. — Можешь издеваться над Р сколько тебе душе угодно. Я бы тоже не упустил такой возможности, если честно.  
  
— Спорим, что он все-таки сглупит и заговорит с Икаром до Рождества?  
  
— Если только к Рождеству нас всех не унесет в Канзас.  
  
— Или украдут в свое гнездо лазер-рапторы.  
  
— Или съедят молочники-оборотни, — У. нахмурился. — …Лазер-рапторы, ты ебанутый?  
  
Г. довольно загоготал. Глянул на дверь, через которую ушел Р, на качающего головой друга.  
  
— Ладно, он все равно перестанет сохнуть по нему в ближайшую неделю или две.  
  
***  
  
Еженедельные письма Г. сестре выглядели настолько шизанутыми, что видимо даже дежурный шифровальщик сдался и перестал их цензурить — а смысл?  
  
 _Понедельник: пришли счета за электричество, мат Тодда слышен на весь дом. Сколько раз он просил отключить уже ненужные сервера! «Но они все нужные!» — оскорбляется Гений. «Ну и много ты уже биткоинов намайнил?» — скептически спрашивает Тодд. Ржем всем этажом.  
  
Вторник: кто-то напугал котокулу. Скидываемся на ремонт столовой. Думаем организовать уже отдельный для этого ежемесячный бюджет, а то невозможно уже.  
  
Среда: Во дворе приземлилось очередное НЛО.  
  
Четверг: Совещание у Риггинса закончилось очередным скандалом. Всем три наряда вне очереди.  
  
Пятница: Клиент детективного агентства оказался полярным медведем под прикрытием. Много думали.  
  
Суббота: У Р приступ телепатии, подбросили ему под дверь анальгин и заперлись в бетонном подвале.  
  
Воскресенье: запланировали с У. кучу дел, весь день спали._  
  
***  
  
Подкравшаяся зима с жуткими снеговиками Барт под окнами и распеванием пьяных песен Эстевеза с сослуживцами у подъезда привнесли с собой завершенную мысль — Риджли, со всей своей чертовщиной, стал новым домом окончательно и бесповоротно. Г. даже не понял когда начал сам принимать это как данность. Было ли это после того вечера, когда к Тодду с гитарой внезапно присоединился Р с гармошкой, а потом кто-то еще из ЦРУ-шников начал отбивать ритм на всех поверхностях, и Джентли удивил всех довольно приятным голосом? Или же когда в начале ноября на слухи о творящемся в районе стали стекаться один за одним все сорок с лишним объектов «Черного Крыла», и никто не стал устраивать из этого свистопляску — все жильцы просто сразу указывали новичкам в сторону того же Тодда? Все как-то… притерпелось, притерлось, и Г. даже с дуру решил, что он может начать беспокоиться о чем-либо чуть меньше.  
  
Пока аккурат в Сочельник ему вдруг не пришло смс от смутно знакомого номера. На присоединенном к тексту фото угадывались обгорелые остатки старого штаба, которые Г. и остальные ребята когда-то так бодро… кхм.  
  
 _«Это уже тянет на как минимум второе свидание.»_  
  
Мисс Уилсон. Последнее, что Г. о ней слышал от преданно заглядывающего к ней с отчетами Фридкина — приставленная к их проекту из Лэнгли дамочка пыталась отдуваться за нанесенный ими урон в одиночку и клокотала от злости из-за Джентли, который очевидно не мог не стоять во главе расхищения собственности «Черного Крыла» СНОВА.  
  
Ой, Г. же вроде пошел с ней тогда на сделку, пообещав, что проект продолжит работу в прежнем режиме, без помех, а она в обмен сделает так, чтобы их не трогали.  
  
 _Ой._  
  
— Ааааах, жопа, — высказался Г., все еще моргая на свой телефон.  
  
Он собирался покинуть свой пост, чтобы встретиться с У. вновь через несколько часов — они практически всем Риджли собирались пойти на новый эпизод «Звездных войн». ЦРУ шло под прикрытием того, что собиралось вести наблюдение за Джентли и остальными, но все всё понимали — они просто шли праздновать. Целый год, как они не убивали друг друга — это ого-го какой повод.  
  
Г. все еще стоял в дверях, и У. пришлось подняться со своего места и подойти к нему, заглянув за плечо. Что при его росте было почти что то же, что и полностью положиться на него челюстью — вещь, которая всегда вызывала у Г. ухмылку, а теперь вынуждала подавлять внутренний порыв отклониться, дабы не провоцировать ответ. Так им желаемый.  
  
— Блять. Не отвечай ничего.  
  
— И не собираюсь! — Г. все же нашел в себе силы отклониться так, чтобы это не смотрелось холодным отталкиванием. — Я не настолько пуганый, чтобы вот так поддаваться на смехотворный шантаж. Пускай мне хоть до гроба больше не светят свидания — в это дерьмо я больше не полезу…  
  
Лицо У. все же изменилось — в нем читались и грусть и какая-то сокрушенность что ли.  
  
— Может тебе стоит все-таки задуматься об этом, — робко начал он и тут же исправился. — Я не о свиданиях с Уилсон говорю… а о возможности свиданий вообще.  
  
У Г. резко пересохло во рту, а вот уши наоборот загорелись, словно на сковородке. Это с чего вдруг такие разговоры?!  
  
— Тебе пора бы уже заняться своей личной жизнью.  
  
Г. уставился на него. Внезапно он ощутил то, чего не ощущал уже довольно долгое время. Жгучее, отвратительно крутящее живот раздражение.  
  
— Это типа потому что я не молодею? — мрачно фыркнул Г. и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Я для тебя непреходящая шутка, У.? Вечный повод для насмешки?  
  
Он никак не мог не знать о том, что Г. все еще имел к нему чувства. Он старался быть сдержанным и просто дружелюбным как мог, никогда не заходил далеко, но это не было такой уж тайной замка тамплиеров, мать его. И что же, У. теперь над ним решил поглумиться? Какого вообще черта? Он же понимает, что он не может ни с кем ничего начать, из-за него как раз? Не может не понимать. И издевается.  
  
— Разумеется нет, — У. растерянно моргал и этому можно было даже поверить, но Г. был уже достаточно взбешен.  
  
Все эти годы тихого укрощения собственных желаний и прочие ужимки, и вдруг его просто бросают под ноги, чтобы потоптаться.  
  
— Я знаю, эта ситуация между нами не самая простая…  
  
— Никто тебе и не разрешал проводить оценку того, насколько  _охуительна_  наша ситуация в действительности, — он же собирался уходить, так почему бы ему просто не сделать это?  
  
Г. порывисто схватил свою рабочую куртку, поправил воротник. У. продолжал оцепенело следить за ним глазами, и Г. задним числом чувствовал, что он бесится чересчур уж рьяно, однако останавливаться не было сил.  
  
— Я просто хотел немного сгладить углы, думал, это поможет.  
  
— А ты не думай, — Г. старательно не пересекался с ним взглядом. — И держись от моей личной жизни подальше, ясно?  
  
— Мы же все равно увидимся в кино позже, да?  
  
В голосе У. звучала заискивающая надежда. Г. ушел, не ответив.  
  
Уже спустя час он уже ненавидел себя за каждое слово. У. ведь наверняка сейчас винил только себя, хотя идиотом с плохо контролируемым ртом был только он. Искал причины в собственной несовершенности, несмотря на то, что все в нем — даже неловкость и забота, проявленная невпопад, лишь делали его таким уникальным и искренним. Натолкнувшись у кинотеатра на обжимающихся у стеночки объекта Рейф и девицу Броцман (Гению это разобьет сердце), Г. и вовсе ощутил себя максимально паршиво. Хоть бы внутри продавалось что-то покрепче слабенького пива. Черт, а если после этого их разговора У. сорвется и закурит? Он больше месяца уже держался, ужасно доставал своими ругательствами посреди ночи из-за ломки, и было бы пиздец как обидно испортить все разом. Тем более из-за него. Блять.  
  
В конечном итоге Г. был даже удивлен увидеть У. на своем месте — естественно рядом с пустующим его. Мог бы наверное пересесть куда еще, но весь зал так и трещал по швам от жителей Спрингсборо. Безумно счастливых, пьяных от этого праздничного разгульного настроения.  
  
Первые несколько минут, пока в зале не приглушили свет, между ними царила натянутая тишина. Пока У. наконец не скосил свой взгляд и чуть удивленно вздернул бровь.  
  
— Ты вряд ли будешь слишком стар для каких-либо вещей, но мизинчики? Г., тебе почти тридцать пять.  
  
— Да, наивно. Можешь только представить сколько усилий и значения я в это вкладываю, учитывая все, — Г. коротко вздохнул, устремив свой взор на экран. — Я был козлиной, прости.  
  
У. ухватил его оттопыренный мизинец своим быстрее, чем под звуки фанфар закончили крутиться в космическую бесконечность желтые титры.  
  
***  
  
Г. катастрофически ошибся в расчетах. Р и Дирк умудрились сойтись после Рождества и оба выглядели неприлично счастливыми — ходили в кафе за ручку, увлеченно вляпывались в какие-то приключения и ужасно бесили этим Броцмана (ой, как будто кто-то поверит, что это не ревность, и они с Джентли только друзья — ха!). Г. уж не представлял как Р удавалось избегать гнева полковника из-за поползновений на его любимую деточку, разве что в наряды его стали ставить в два раза чаще. Хотя это не помогало никак — Дирк просачивался везде и то и дело возникал то в комнате наблюдений, то на совершенно секретных совещаниях. То просто проходил мимо и бодро махал рукой, пока Р с группой, одетые в полный боевой комплект, обливались потом и бежали по пересеченной местности на очередном задании. Г. бы издевался над этим сахарным романом и дальше, да только очевидное счастье друга было больно ему к лицу. Это конечно не останавливало его от порыва устроить ставки на то, кто же из них двоих инициирует первый поцелуй. Учитывая, что роман был не столь кошмарным сном стоматологов, сколько школьным — без всяких грязных интимных делишек, игра грозила затянуться. А значит, рисковали вырасти и ставки. В какой-то момент в тотализатор оказались втянуты все обитатели Риджли. И даже Тодд, ссылаясь на денежную нужду, приложил свои ручонки и сбережения. После этого Г. понял — с этим гномом можно было договориться, в том числе и путем сомнительных сделок. Нужно было лишь найти нужный подход.  
  
А тут как раз и повод не заставил долго ждать — их ЦРУ-братию до фига предприимчивый Броцман с поддержки Риггинса вдруг решили переселить в подвальный этаж, где до этого находился Лабиринт Смерти Патрика Спринга. Лабиринт Смерти не привлекал своим названием, как и видом, от слова совсем. Но проведя короткое расследование, Г. с У. разузнали, что на одном этаже находилась отличная незанятая квартира аж с тремя комнатами. Заебись какой вариант, тем более если разделить плату еще с парой самых верных ребят! Несколько взаимных угроз и пара уступок, и сделка была в кармане. Но кто ж знал, что в самый последний момент Броцман все перевернет с ног на голову, разрешив вселиться только тем, кто придумал этот план изначально — то есть ему с У.?  
  
— Сраный Тодд… со своей сраной местью! Мы отомстим в ответ? Мы наебем его в ответ?!  
  
— Парни, я перед вами стою, — красноречиво напомнил предмет негодования, продолжая с мрачным удовольствием протягивать им договор на аренду.  
  
— По-моему, проще принять поражение, — тактично высказался У. и принял у него бумаги с холодным прищуром. — Но не называй нас «парни».  
  
— Да. Ты, двуличный, лживый, ебливый хоббита кусок, — с не менее злой ухмылочкой потряс ладонь Тодда Г., другой рукой быстро расписался на листке и почти швырнул его ему в лицо.  
  
— Приятно иметь с вами дело. О сроках оплаты вы помните, — с видом тотального превосходства Тодд удалился.  
  
Г. и У., с уже собранными у ног вещами, проводили его взглядом по коридору.  
  
— Вот же…  
  
— Хорош.  
  
— Да! Но… вот же хитрожопый мудила.  
  
У. согласно промычал и поднял с пола несколько коробок.  
  
— Ребята взбесятся, когда узнают, — Г. все не переставал стенать. — Мы же вместе эту квартиру снимать собирались… они нас отпиздят.  
  
— Рискнут ли?  
  
— …Тоже верно, — он позволил себе хмыкнуть. — Готов поспорить, Р будет страдать больше всех. Он-то надеялся, что будет наконец куда Джентли водить, чтобы… кхм.  
  
Г., сам взвалив на себя несколько коробок, посмотрел на У. искоса и чуть поубавил улыбку.  
  
— Ты так и не сказал, что думаешь насчет этого всего. Насчет них.  
  
— Я говорил. И ты слышал. Это полковнику не понравится.  
  
— Да, но я не об этом, — Г. на всякий случай обернулся в поисках случайных свидетелей. — Я о том…  
  
— Стоит ли Р намекнуть, что он встречается с двойником человека, который напрямую связан с десятком-другим убийств его сослуживцев? — У. на мгновение сделался очень серьезным. — Не думаю. Протокол Картера.  
  
— Протокол, не протокол, — мужчина чуть не навернулся на половичке. — Ты-то что сам думаешь?  
  
По лицу У. прошла волна каких-то сложных эмоций, но он исправился.  
  
— Это меня не касается. Все под контролем.  
  
— Так же под контролем, как и было все остальное? — пробормотал Г., а когда они остановились у заветной двери, издал вздох. — У., что мы будем делать? С этой квартирой, со всем?  
  
— Ты хочешь вернуться в ту общагу с двухъярусными кроватями? — хмуро поинтересовался тот, но прежде чем Г. успел ответить повернулся и достал ключи.  
  
— Я не о том… — но он не закончил и покачал головой.  
  
Дело вновь о том, как им дальше вести их общую жизнь, о том, как они будут делить постель. О том, значит ли это что-то вообще или нет, черт возьми. Но они никак и никак к этому открыто не придут. У Г. уже заканчивался лимит раздражения на собственное бессилие.  
  
Они замерли на пороге, чтобы все же полюбоваться видом. Вау. Это… действительно охуеть как много места. Гостиная, даже худо-бедно обставленная, недурная, а главное собственная кухня. И комнаты. Отдельные комнаты.  
  
— Тут три спальни, — наконец решился высказаться Г., пока У. затаскивал вещи туда-сюда.  
  
— Я рад, что не я один обладаю наблюдательностью.  
  
— Да завали ты, — Г. собрался с духом. — Можем спать отдельно, как нормальные люди.  
  
У. уже давно стал спать куда лучше. И ему почти нет смысла потакать привычкам. Есть шанс закончить все это притворство раз и навсегда.  
  
Или нет. Или же в этом притворстве было что-то, блять, теплое и человеческое. А не просто нужда.  
  
У. казался растерянным.  
  
— А ты что хочешь?  
  
Г. на это не удержался и горько усмехнулся, опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
— Что я хочу — значение не имеет, — и добавил то, что вслух говорить все же не следовало. — Никогда в действительности не имело, так ведь?  
  
У. еле заметно поморщился, но тут же распрямил спину.  
  
— А можем использовать пространство с умом и оставить одну комнату под собственный рабочий кабинет. Кровать вместит человек пять — нам даже не придется касаться.  
  
Даже не придется касаться. Использовать с умом. Как будто Г. об этом мечтал всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Хорошо. Отлично. Так и сделаем, — натянуто улыбнулся он и сразу же быстро вышел обратно в коридор, якобы за оставшимися коробками.  
  
В действительности он простоял снаружи, слушая яростное стучание крови в висках еще пару минут.  
  
***  
  
После знаменательной ставки на поцелуй, все Риджли словно осоловело, вдруг осознав, что вот такими штуками только и возможно добыть себе немного деньжат сверху своих скудных заработков. Индустрия споров на деньги, словно новенький корабль, отправилась в свое самостоятельное плавание. Кто мог, конечно, находил нормальную подработку где-то поблизости — Асистент, говорят, каждые два дня отсиживал смены в местном магазинчике эзотерики. Г. с У. тоже не отставали — наладили бизнес с запуском опоздавших после отбоя агентов в Риджли мимо зоркого взора Риггинса (при помощи веревочной лестницы, ведущей к ним прямиком в окно). Впрочем, полковник вскоре их спалил и пригрозил свернуть лавочку. Чувствуя азарт, Г. смело предложил ему взять его в долю. Следующим вечером лестницу кто-то спилил.  
  
***  
  
День святого Валентина вызывал у Г. особую брезгливость. Так что это даже хорошо, что ему предстояло провести его вновь на службе, в компании У. В последние дни отношения у них вроде бы вновь наладились. Он даже принес Г. в смотровую обожаемые им булочки, так что и подсматривать за любовными перипетиями обитателей и ехидничать сразу стало как-то бодрей. А то он уже успел столкнуться с Джентли с утра на общей кухне (с нарисованными дурацкими сердечками на щеках) — тот наговорил ему всякой мути в стиле лучших газетных гадалок и испортил ему настрой, пожелав ему встретить своего Валентина. Просто дай поработать, чувак!  
  
Вторая половина дня пошла веселей — пока Дирк бегал по дому в качестве киссограммы, в Риджли обнаружилась еще одна анонимная служба доставки валентинок, причем, кто именно ее осуществлял никто сказать не мог. Необходимо было это все проверить. У. как-то робко предложил испробовать обе праздничные службы одновременно, чтобы прояснить хоть что-нибудь опытным путем. Что ж, это было хотя бы не скучно. И если У. и заглядывался, как Г. якобы незаметно прячет бумажную валентинку, адресованную ему, под папки с бумагами, то никто этого не видел. Это же часть эксперимента, только и всего. Валентинка бесследно исчезла, а спустя пять минут ворвался Джентли и защебетал, что нашел на пороге их смотровой комнаты ту самую открытку, и ему вроде бы не было причины врать. Странно, кто же ее переместил? Г. с закатыванием глаз принял открытку из руки детектива и запоздало понял, что тот все еще нависал со зловещим оскалом. Ах да, второе сообщение, от У.  
  
— Ну валяй, не стой просто так.  
  
Предположение Г. о том, что у Джентли были плюшевые губы, оказались очень даже верно. А еще он со всей серьезностью подошел к своей миссии. И в какой-то миг Г. все же не удержался — полностью расслабился, затерявшись в этом неспешном поцелуе, позволив себе положить одну из рук на покрытую родинками шею. Закончив свое дело, Дирк еще раз просветлел, похлопал пока что еще оглушенного Г. по плечу, подмигнул бледному У. и был таков, прихватив остатки булки.  
  
— Ты все записал? — прокашлявшись, спросил Г., испытывая теперь стыдливое понимание, что в процессе представлял себе совершенно другого человека.  
  
— Да, записал, — У. уставился куда-то в сторону, а затем прикрыл глаза. — Пиздец.  
  
В принципе, тут Г. был согласен.  
  
Остаток вечера У. был не особо разговорчив, а когда они «под прикрытием» отправились в кафе «У Пита», где засело большинство риджлевских парочек, и вовсе вспылил на почти пустом месте, обиделся на что-то и вдруг решил уйти. Это Г. было совсем не по нраву.  
  
Пробраться к выходу набитого битком заведения оказалось трудней всего даже не мимо отнюдь не метафорического слона, а мимо снующих всюду Роуди-3. Г. с трудом отцепился от Вогла, который хватал в охапку всякого встречного, с энтузиазмом пьяного котенка потрясая пучком омелы. Ему, кажется, уже объяснили, что омела была немного из другой оперы, но мальчишка не видел в этом логики — как связаны Рождество и поцелуи? То ли дело день святого Валентина! В общем-то, в этом Г. видел логику. Но за прошедшие сутки его уже начало тошнить от всяких упоминаний валентинок и прочих мерзких вещей розового цвета. К тому же, ему очень надо было оказаться сейчас не здесь.  
  
Практически вывалившись на непривычно тихую улицу, Г. позволил себе немного постоять и поморгать в сгущающиеся сумерки. К счастью, долго искать не пришлось — сгорбленная фигура У. двигалась в единственно возможном направлении, к Риджли. Явно не имея намерений сесть на автобус, который в принципе еще можно было поймать в этот час. Вот же упрямый осел.  
  
— Знаешь, будет очень стремно, если в некрологе агента ЦРУ будет значиться «погиб из-за собственной глупости, отбиваясь от сиэтловской шпаны». Я читал статистику по уровню преступности в этом районе. Ты впечатлишься.  
  
— Оставь меня в покое, Г., — даже не бросил на него взгляд У., не сбавляя своего шага.  
  
Ого. Мы даже не в настроении вести привычную перебранку. Г. нахмурился, он как бы надеялся на нее. Он, черт возьми, любил их перебранки.  
  
— Не вариант. Я хочу быть свидетелем этого эпичного, пускай и постыдного столкновения между тобой и местной фауной. Не каждый день можно наблюдать, как начищают твою великолепную задницу, хочу запечатлеть этот момент в памяти…  
  
Ладно, кусок с «великолепной задницей» возможно был перегибом, поскольку У. резко остановился и с некоторой злостью поморгал на него.  
  
— Ну серьезно, что ты надумал, так драматично свалив? Едва ли сейчас подходящее время менять карьеру и подаваться на театральные подмостки. У., ты ведь и петь не умеешь.  
  
— Иди в жопу, я отлично умею петь. Ты просто не можешь по достоинству оценить мой талант.  
  
— Я ценю по достоинству другие твои таланты, имей совесть, — вздернул бровь Г., и тот не выдержал и закатил глаза, явно борясь с искушением довольно хмыкнуть. Хоть что-то.  
  
— Просто… давай не будем разговаривать ближайшие несколько часов, а завтра притворимся, что все в порядке.  
  
— У., что происходит? Ну же, дай мне что-то, с чем я могу работать.  
  
У. быстро поправил съехавшие на нос очки и вновь двинулся вниз по темнеющей улочке, уже не так стремительно как раньше. Он выглядел жалко, и Г. это совсем не нравилось. Этот несчастный олух был до смешного ранимым, пускай и не давал это обычно показать. Г. вообще удивлялся, что за все время У. проваливал тест на переносимость психологического давления всего единожды. Дело было, наверное, в той же расслабляющей йоге и медитации, которой тот был увлечен с раздражающим энтузиазмом.  
  
— Очевидно, я веду себя ужасно глупо.  
  
— Очевидно, — усмехнулся Г., не отставая от него. — Неужели этот поцелуй с Икаром так сильно ударил по твоему чувству самолюбия? У., стоит ли мне напоминать, что это была твоя идея протестировать доставку поздравлений киссограммой?  
  
— Знаю. Я уже сказал. Глупо, — буркнул он.  
  
— Ого, так это правда что ли? Ты заревновал? Я польщен.  
  
— Ты как-то слишком наслаждался ситуацией. Ясно? — не выдержав, выпалил У.  
  
И тут в голове у Г. вновь что-то щелкнуло. Это были вовсе не привычные переругивания напополам с дружеским флиртом. Он был, мать его, абсолютно серьезен.  
  
— Чувак. Что за хуйня.  
  
Г. собирался сказать что-то совершенно другое, что-то более деликатное. Но его рот и голова были несколько не в ладах в текущий момент. Потому что… ого. Он был уверен, что они уже давно проехали это. Он, блять, успел с этим смириться.  
  
Почти.  
  
— До завтра, - быстро выплюнул У., явно жалея о том, что позволил себе сказать.  
  
— Нет-нет, мы, блин, еще не закончили, — Г. с трудом подавил в себе желание рассмеяться, потому что У. все еще буравил его ледяным взглядом. — Слушай, я просто тормоз.  
  
— Это не безызвестный факт, — негромко отозвался У., и Г. не выдержал и ткнул его в плечо кулаком.  
  
Г. хотелось расхохотаться и из-за облегчения и из-за абсурдности происходящего. Внезапно весь знакомый ему мир уходил у него из-под ног, трансформируясь во что-то совершенно невероятное.  
  
— Ты меня просто малость ошарашил этим откровением, только и всего. Ладно. Во-первых, признаю, в этом есть некоторая доля правды. Но что я могу поделать. Он вложил столько старания в этот поцелуй, что я не смог этого не оценить. Р проделал феноменальную работу с парнем, отдаю ему должное.  
  
Г. понимал, что это звучит отвратительно, еще до того, как У. скривил собственное лицо.  
  
— Умоляю, не втягивай золотого ретривера в это. Мерзко.  
  
— Справедливо. Во-вторых, я возможно и правда немного увлекся. Не то, чтобы мне было с кем целоваться с тех пор, как ты…  
  
Он смолк, чуть было не сказав «со скандалом выставил меня за дверь и перестал общаться с кем-либо, заперевшись в своем опустевшем доме. Из-за чего я охуеть как злился долгие месяцы, между прочим, пока ты не нашел в себе силенок попросить о помощи, и мне пришлось буквально вытаскивать тебя из твоего депрессивного болота, притворившись, что мы вновь хорошие друзья и ничего больше. Я убирался в доме твоего покойного мужа каждые три дня и изнашивал себя на работе, пока ты пытался привести свою голову в порядок. И мы не говорим о том времени до сих пор, и даже сейчас мы спим платонически в одной кровати, потому что ты неблагодарный мудак с кучей проблем, который не может спать нормально в одиночестве, и я типа до сих пор немного ненавижу тебя за это. А, и кстати, я до сих пор по уши влюблен в тебя, но не хочу нарушать твои границы, так что да, я немного охуеваю из-за того факта, что ты, возможно любишь меня в ответ.»  
  
У. смотрел на него с несколько тупым выражением на лице. Ох, ну и кто тут больший тормоз? Г. честно уже не знал стоит ли ему все же рассмеяться или заплакать.  
  
— Ты не с кем не… с тех пор как мы… Г., это было чертову кучу лет назад.  
  
— Да уж. Но, как выяснилось, я засранец, у которого есть сердце. А ты оставляешь неизгладимое впечатление, кусок ты дерьма.  
  
Г. всерьёз испугался, что сломал этим У., поскольку тот начала рассыпаться на глазах. Лишь через несколько ужасных мгновений он понял, что мелкая дрожь по всему телу — это его смех, который с каждой секундой становился все более неконтролируемым.  
  
— Это, наверное, самая романтичная вещь, что ты сказал мне за все время, — У. пришлось снять очки, чтобы спрятать покрасневшее лицо в ладонях. В его глазах стояли истерические слезы, он смеялся теперь уже в голос.  
  
— Разве тебе не говорили? Я человек, полный сюрпризов.  
  
— Да, ты такой, — У. с трудом успокоился, водрузил очки обратно на переносицу и окинул Г. взглядом, полным невыразимой теплоты.  
  
Г. вдруг захотелось присесть.  
  
— Я не представляю, как бы я вынес несколько часов без общения с тобой, — тихо признался У. спустя паузу, которая показалась второму вечностью. — Я честно, от всего сердца, ненавижу разговаривать с кем-то еще.  
  
— Слава богу, я бы убил тебя, если бы ты переключился на кого-то другого, — мрачно усмехнулся Г. и добавил уже мягко. — Знаешь… у меня возникла гениальная идея. Как насчет того, чтобы плюнуть на этого призрачного доставщика валентинок и вместе пойти домой?  
  
За этой фразой стояло скрытое предложение чего-то еще, но Г. был честно открыт для любых интерпретаций. Им с У. еще о многом предстояло поговорить и обсудить. Спешить было некуда. Пока что он хотел сохранить и насладиться тем, что было уже сейчас — продлить это как-то.  
  
— Полковник с тебя шкуру сдерет за такое халатное отношение к работе.  
  
— Ты сможешь набить с этой шкурой чучело, поставить у кровати и воплотить в жизнь все свои мерзкие фантазии, если тебя это утешит. Я не против.  
  
У. вновь залился смехом — открыто, чуть откинув голову назад. Господь, у Г. не было шансов. И никогда не было.  
  
— Сукин сын, — внезапно уставился в пространство он.  
  
— Кто именно?  
  
— Икар. Джентли. Утром он наговорил какой-то туманной мути, про то, что я скоро поставлю свою служебную репутацию под удар… но это в итоге сделает меня очень счастливым. Я решил, что он просто морочит мне голову, намекает перейти из ЦРУ к нему в агентство.  
  
У. понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы обдумать информацию.  
  
— Он так и не рассказал, зачем решил стать киссограммой на один день… твою мать, ты же не думаешь, что он все это знал заранее и… он специально этим поцелуем поссорил нас, чтобы в итоге ты решил бросить это дело с расследованием, подставив себя, а мы смогли снова сойтись?  
  
Г. ответил не сразу, слишком отвлеченный этим «снова сойтись». Хах, похоже, у них все же было название этому.  
  
— Вселенная сказала ему сосаться с другими мужиками, потому что так оно было нужно? Фу. Р будет не в восторге.  
  
— Угу, надо обязательно рассказать ему об этом, — кивнул У.  
  
Они подхватывали мысли друг друга с такой легкостью, что у Г. немного сжалось что-то в груди от осознания этого факта. Он, возможно, самый удачливый ублюдок в истории и только сейчас понял это в полной мере.  
  
— Не думаю, что он это специально планировал. Если планировал вообще. Это так не работает, — задумчиво добавил он.  
  
Надо потом расспросить Броцмана — он явно разбирался в механике этого куда лучше.  
  
— Не знаю даже, каким себя чувствовать теперь больше — нагнутым мирозданием или все-таки благодарным…  
  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб холистически травмированных мальчиков, — со смешком сказал У., в третий раз начав двигаться в сторону Риджли. Г. не отставал ни на шаг.  
  
— Чем в нем занимаются, ну, помимо поцелуев с его основателями?  
  
— Полагаю, мы должны подождать и узнать.  
  
Но Г. был сыт по горло этим загадочным цзен-дерьмом. Поэтому, едва добравшись до дома, он взял ситуацию в свои, а не какой-то там судьбы, руки. Они целовались с У. под лестницей первого этажа добрых десять минут, пока их не заметил вернувшийся из кафе раньше один из братьев Л. и не рассказал, что половину квартала мистическим образом переместило куда-то в Австралию. Обоим было более чем плевать на происходящее в окружающем их мире, но они все же оставили мнение при себе.


	11. Глупая фасоль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можете погуглить ресторан The Pink Door и Kerry Park Seattle ради картинок.
> 
> Тут много резиновых хуев и прочих штук? Если это для кого-то триггер??
> 
> Если вы до сих пор еще не поняли - Г. в этих отношениях главная белка-паникерша.
> 
> p.s.: ЗАВЕРТЕЛОСЬ

Г. проснулся первым, когда за окном только-только начал брезжить рассвет. Обнаружив У. в отрезвляющей с ним близости — лицом в подушку, издающего мягкие, не вполне храп, но близко к этому звуки, с одной рукой у Г. на животе чуть выше пупка. Абсолютно голого, как и он сам. Г. уставился в потолок, чувствуя как медленно краснеет от лица до самых ключиц. Собственно, в этой ситуации не было ничего нового. Да в его возрасте уже наверное и не пристало смаковать собственные победы в постели. Но то, сколько в совокупности твое имя выкрикнул за ночь некто определенный все же делает потрясающие вещи с твоим эго, тут ничего не попишешь. Вчера они спокойно завершили свое дежурство (мистическое перемещение целой улицы перед Риджли в Австралию продлилось всего минут сорок и не было удостоено даже упоминания в отчете), свернули оборудование, поужинали остатками того, что оставил им Повар, в компании одинокого и оттого слегка брюзжащего Компьютерного Гения. К себе двое пришли уже где-то ближе к ночи. А потом У. не говоря ни слова потащил его в сторону спальни с явно не двусмысленным желанием-мольбой в глазах. Он тянулся к нему, так очевидно истомившись по взаимным касаниям, удивлял тем, что не таясь ластился, и Г. приложил всю силу воли, чтобы не поторопить события, поддавшись горячке момента. Потратил всю их ночь, чтобы оказать У. столько внимания и дать столько вдумчивых ласк, сколько ему и требовалось. И наслаждался каждой чертовой секундой в процессе. Лучший день святого Валентина за все последние годы, тут уж без всяких сомнений.  
  
Г. пролежал еще минут десять, слушая издаваемые У. звуки и проигрывая недавние события в памяти снова и снова. После чего аккуратно соскользнул с кровати и провел еще столько же времени в душе, переосмысливая свою жизнь и тот неожиданно приятный новый курс, который она взяла. Не то чтобы Г. был каким-то романтиком, но устроить тихий, интимный завтрак прямо в их квартире после прошедшей ночи, казалось ему по меньшей мере вежливым жестом. Поэтому Г. привел себя в порядок, оделся в чистую одежду и сделал вылазку в общую столовую, где уже собирались первые утренние пташки-агенты и один ужасно довольный чем-то Дирк (у кого-то ночь прошла тоже плодотворно, судя по всему). К моменту, когда из комнаты наконец показался облаченный в халат У., его уже ждал кофе, неплохие французские тосты и целая гора блинчиков с вишневым джемом — последнее, впрочем, Г. прихватил для себя. Он одарил Г. быстрым чмоканьем в губы, и некоторое время они провели молча, вкушая свой маленький пир и медленно избавляясь от остатков сна.  
  
— Итак, — Г. решил, что времени прошло достаточно, и теперь они могут поговорить. — Вчерашняя ночь была…  
  
— Определенно, — кивнул У. без всяких лишних прикрас.  
  
Он выглядел удивительно расслабленным и собранным в одно и тоже время, что было приятной переменой в сравнении с последними… черт, Г. даже не мог сказать точно. И в каком-то смысле его спокойствие распространялось по воздуху.  
  
Г. улыбнулся во все лицо, отпил кофе и позволил комфортной тишине повиснуть между ними на пару мгновений.  
  
— Не знаю что еще сказать. Ну разве что, я был бы не против, если это повторится. В смысле, если ты «за».  
  
У. издал смешок, обхватил свою чашку обеими руками.  
  
— Думаю, мы оба выяснили, что я очень позитивно отношусь к этой идее.  
  
Г. улыбнулся еще шире и запихнул в себя огромную порцию блинов. Все шло пока хорошо. Даже очень хорошо.  
  
— Я не был уверен, что ты все еще имеешь какие-то чувства ко мне. Не то чтобы я… ну, я вроде как надеялся. Но только в своей голове, — решил уточнить У. — Я был уверен, что ты все еще чертовски зол на меня.  
  
— Ой, поверь мне, я большую часть времени убить тебя хотел за то, какой ты засранец. Порой все еще хочу.  
  
— Я рад, что ты сдержался, — брови У. поползли вверх, но Г. фыркнул и качнул головой, давая понять, что все плохое на деле оставлено позади.  
  
Это было правдой. Было даже немного странно, но эта мысль давалась Г. невероятно, до смешного легко. Столько времени невысказанной обиды за то, что ему пришлось запихнуть свои чувства поглубже и смириться с тем, что У. не были нужны его воздыхания, а лишь его поддержка, пока тот продолжал примиряться с потерей мужа, как-то потеряли свою силу. Теперь, когда Г. мог наконец свободно назвать У.  _своим_ , все это казалось почти что несущественным, забытым. Им, наверное, все же придется обсудить это все обстоятельно немного позже, но сейчас Г. хотел насладиться своей наградой за годы шелкового терпения.  
  
— Ага, я тоже этому рад.  
  
Г. сосредоточился на своем кофе, чувствуя какое-то немыслимое единение с миром. Солнечный свет мягко падал из окна на их столик, на волосы У., на его глаза, и Г. лениво подумал, что «бабочки в животе» слишком уж не точная метафора для подобных моментов. «Рой довольных пьяных пчел» подошло бы лучше.  
  
— Единственное, что меня волнует — я, очевидно, уже выставил себя дураком, признавшись в том, что, ну…  
  
— Втрескался по самые уши и держал это в себе несколько лет, как трепетная школьница? Да, я помню это. И все еще очень этим тронут, честно.  
  
— Я в тебя сейчас тостом влеплю, — предупредил Г., но не совершил никаких действий. — Что насчет тебя? Ты понял, что я тебе по-настоящему небезразличен только недавно, после этой глупой истории с Икаром? Или…  
  
На самом деле, Г. этот вопрос очень сильно беспокоил. И У. был довольно нетороплив с ответом.  
  
— Не могу сказать точно. Полагаю, я с самого начала был очарован твоей персоной, — Г. фыркнул на его несомненно умышленный выбор высоких слов, но дал ему продолжить. — Это как-то незаметно подкралось ко мне и лишь усилилось со временем. Но потом случилось… что ж. То, что случилось с Брайаном. И я, вроде как, перестал думать о том, что происходит вокруг, сосредоточившись лишь на себе.  
  
— Что было совершенно нормальной реакцией, и ты ничего не мог с собой поделать в данной ситуации, — решил терпеливо поддержать его Г., дабы не возвращать его на знакомую дорожку вины.  
  
У. странно поморщился на это, но благодарно кивнул и продолжил чуть тише:  
  
— Я смог нормально чувствовать что-то снова, только когда мне стало чуть лучше. Так что… в последние год-два?  
  
У. расценил молчание Г. неправильно и поспешил добавить:  
  
— Знаю, я как-то сказал, что ты поймешь что значит по-настоящему любить кого-то, когда немного подрастешь. Тут я, конечно, сам себе выкопал яму. Я был так сильно погружен в себя и потратил столько времени зря, вместо того, чтобы как взрослый человек признаться обо всем тебе раньше, да хотя бы самому себе… по-дурацки как-то вышло. Очень по-дурацки. Я был чертовым трусом, Г. И полагаю, я только сейчас действительно дорос до того, чтобы хоть что-то начать понимать.  
  
Г. открыл рот, но из него не вышел ни один звук. К таким признаниям он был, похоже, все же не готов.  
  
— Прости, — У. выглядел искренне сожалеющим. — Я правда боялся, что раз ты не предпринимаешь никакие попытки возобновить то, что было между нами, то ты все еще не простил меня.  
  
— Я думал, что дружба это все, что тебе было тогда нужно.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Ты же меня попытался подбить начать встречаться с кем-нибудь! Я-то решил, что ты так надо мной посмеяться вдруг решил.  
  
— Я посчитал, что это хоть как-то исправит нашу дружбу, — он сокрушенно покачал головой. — Можешь только представить как тяжело мне это тогда далось. Совершенно потерялся, когда ты вспылил еще сильнее… ох, я полный идиот.  
  
— Что ж, мы оба друг друга стоим.  
  
У. с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что Г. ухмыляется.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты тайком сох по мне два года, пока я сох по тебе.  
  
— Боже, теперь ты никогда с этим не отстанешь, так ведь?  
  
— Неа.  
  
У. вновь покачал головой, и Г. победоносно рассмеялся. Они вновь вернулись к еде и кофе.  
  
— Просто, чтобы все подытожить и избежать дальнейших недоразумений, — кашлянул Г. — Ты мне очень нравишься, У.  
  
— Ты тоже мне очень нравишься.  
  
— Круто, круто.  
  
Они чокнулись кружками и уставились в свои тарелки, все еще ухмыляясь. А после занялись своими обычными делами.  
  
Они провели большую часть дня порознь, встретившись уже на позднем обеде в столовой. У. сел со все той же дистанцией между ним и Г. — слушал в основном болтовню Н. с неизменным скептицизмом на лице. Г., в свою очередь, был якобы всецело занят поглощением гречки — традиционным блюдом среды (также четверга, пятницы, воскресенья и каждого второго понедельника). Мысленно же он пытался проецировать на У. прекрасный образ их двоих в постели, бесстыже занятых друг другом в разных позах. Г. был без понятия можно ли было назвать такие откровенные фантазии греющими сердце и полными трепетной нежности, но получалось у него именно так. У. вроде улыбнулся краем губ в его сторону и еле заметно качнул головой, как если бы он догадывался о его мыслях и молча предупредил держать себя в руках. Г. посчитал это личной победой. После чего отвел взгляд в сторону и запоздало понял, что мог случайно посылать эти образы не только одному адресату. Р напротив смотрел на него и на У. с чертовски знающей улыбкой. Из тех его совершенно не насмешливых, но искренних улыбок, что появляются в твоей жизни всего пару раз, как бы одобрительно хлопают тебя по плечу и благословляют все твои начинания. А еще приносят твоим полям плодородие и защищают от порчи еще до кучи. Она прямо-таки кричала «поздравляю вас обоих!».  
  
 _«На хуй иди.»_  — мысленно предостерег Г., впрочем не без чисто дружеской благодарности. Р издал сдавленный кашель-смешок и продолжил лыбиться в свою порцию каши без всяких комментариев.  
  
***  
  
Остаток рабочего дня Г. провел в нервном нетерпении. Все его мысли стремились к воссоединению дома ради радостного наверстывания упущенных лет — без боязливых оглядок, угрызений совести и прочих палок в колесах любви. Наконец-то. Бежал с дежурства, чуть не сбив по пути с ног Марзанну в коридоре. Но отделался лишь тяжелым взором, когда женщину в качестве извинений покрутили пару раз и отпустили на волю. Г. казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется от эйфории, расплескав себя по стенам Риджли, как какой-нибудь восторженный подросток.  
  
— Дорогая, я дома! — громко объявил о своем возвращении Г. с порога и недоуменно нахмурился.  
  
В гостиной стоял аппетитный аромат подгоревшего ужина. У., уже в домашнем и с полотенцем перекинутым через колено, сидел на диване с выражением задумчивой печали. О нет, все же было так хорошо еще недавно.  
  
— Что, блин, случилось за те несколько часов, что мы были порознь? — Г. сходу скинул с себя рабочую сумку, сдернул бейдж с пропуском и торопливо начал стягивать с себя худи, которое обычно надевал поверх рубашек в промозглые дни. — Ты начал рефлексировать, так ведь? Покажи мне того, кто разжег твой мыслительный процесс — я пойду и дам ему леща!  
  
У. взглядом дал понять, что смелое обещание его не взбодрило. Г. развел руками и рухнул на диван рядом с ним с крайне участливым видом. Он прожил эти годы взлетов и падений (в основном падений) не для того, чтобы вновь видеть У. таким. Нет уж.  
  
— Я просто пытался приготовить стручковую фасоль в духовке на ужин, и это заставило меня задуматься.  
  
— Ах. Предательская, глупая фасоль, — согласился мужчина. — Задуматься о чем?  
  
У. зарылся руками себе в волосы, приведя ровную прическу в полный беспорядок, протер глаза за очками, и замер вот так — с ладонями подпирающими голову, окидывая Г. каким-то новым измученным взглядом.  
  
— Думаю, я очень плохой человек.  
  
Слова прозвучали столь слабым, почти сокрушенным тоном, что Г. сильно впечатлился, упустив момент, чтобы как обычно ловко отшутиться.  
  
— Эхм… вот это сейчас застало меня врасплох.  
  
— То, как я с тобой обращался. Все эти десять с лишним лет, — отрывистыми фразами решил перейти к делу У. — Я мог бы сказать, что не вполне не отдавал отчет своим действиям, но это не так. Я отдавал. Манипулировал, намеренно уклонялся от прямых вопросов, не оставлял тебе никакого шанса на личный выбор. Потому что с тобой было просто. Весело. И хуже того — потому что так было легче всего выместить мою личную злость… фрустрацию от всего, что творилось в моем собственном браке. Это был отыгрыш. Тихий бунт, и ты был способом.  
  
На этот раз Г. ничего не ответил, и У. посмотрел ему уже открыто в глаза.  
  
— Но это ведь еще полбеды. Это все было до того, как все пошло совсем плохо. Потому что потом все стало серьезным. Но я даже не думал как-то это прекратить, пустил все на самотек. А потом Брайан… — он беззвучно зашевелил губами, но взгляда так и не отвел. — И затем я просто прогнал тебя прочь. Растоптал тебя. Даже представить не могу, как ты тогда… Когда ты спросил про то, как мы будем делить спальни, я растерялся, потому что учитывая то, как я вел себя все это время…  
  
— Господи, да я просто прощупывал почву, пытался понять хочешь ли ты…  
  
— Я был уверен, что ты меня едва выносишь, — У. все же зажмурился и быстро замотал головой. — Мне никак невдомек как ты мог оставаться рядом, пускай и стискивая зубы. Я был хуже чем жалок. Я был сознательно жесток.  
  
— Так, стоп, стоп, — Г. поерзал и в итоге накрыл его блуждающие от головы к коленям руки своими. — Это уже сраное самобичевание. Я может и злился, но я же не совсем без мозгов. Считаешь, я бы остался с кем-то, просто чтобы «выносить»? Ты же понимаешь, мой уровень терпимости довольно низок и в лучшие дни. Для меня нужно куда большая мотивация, чем это. Гораздо.  
  
Пробной ободряющей улыбки явно оказалось недостаточно, потому что У. сверлил его взглядом еще более пристальным. Становилось уже тревожно. Г. вдруг задним числом понял, что он на грани. Может быть не слез, но какого-то истерического приступа определенно.  
  
— Я разбил тебе сердце, — внезапно влоб выдал У., отчего он сам на секундочку опешил. — Прошелся по тебе катком, если подумать.  
  
— Ну…  
  
Внезапно с этим Г. поспорить никак не мог. Потому что это было все-таки правдой. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга совершенно новым, до режущей глубины — с какой вскрывают старые раны, образом.  
  
— Знаешь, это и впрямь было чертовски больно, — Г. подумал и руки все же убрал. — И по-прежнему остается.  
  
— Вот видишь.  
  
— Но это все еще остается сугубо субъективной позицией, У. Ты не виноват в том, что произошло — ни в чем из этого. Ты хочешь взять всю вину на себя, и я в курсе это один из твоих блядских защитных механизмов. Ты поступал так, потому что сам страдал, ладно? А когда ты прогнал меня, когда мы поругались… ты был сломлен горем. Я не могу больше выставлять это тебе в упрек, а то какой-то замкнутый круг мудачества выходит. Как бы тебе это не казалось, ты был не совсем в себе и…  
  
— Неправда, — неожиданно тихим, но твердым голосом перебил Г. он. — Совсем наоборот.  
  
— Извини?  
  
В животе вдруг поселилось какое-то неприятное холодное чувство. Нижняя губа У. задрожала, но он тут же криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я в тот миг как раз понимал все как никогда ясно, видел все кристально чисто. После похорон я оказался в полном раздрае — совсем один, в опустевшем доме, в котором, как выяснилось, никто не был мне рад своим нахождением. И в котором, оказывается, было так мало места по-настоящему хорошим воспоминаниям. Но мне не было с чем сравнить, чтобы заметить подвох, правда? А потом без приглашения вдруг пришел ты. Ты, кому из немногих оказалось настолько не все равно, что я гнию там себе потихоньку. Знаешь что это сделало? Открыло мне глаза. Вот он ты, являешься ко мне с незамутненным беспокойством и заботой. Стоя на обломках того, что буквально вчера было для меня, — тут он уже откровенно пугающе рассмеялся. — всем миром! А теперь так очевидно смотрелось, как годы какого-то лютого кошмара. Я только тогда это осознал. Ты был живой доказательством того, что вся моя так называемая «идеальная» жизнь по сути — пиздецовая карикатура. И самое пугающее? Раз с этой жизнью было что-то всерьез нехорошо, то и у нас с Брайаном на самом деле все это время было всё совсем нехорошо, а значит, придется признать — я долгие годы купался в собственной лжи и самообмане. И кем это делало меня? Кто я, в действительности? Без этой опоры в лице многолетней сложносочиненной иллюзии — пустое место. Значит это надо было менять, а как? Как, если ты гребаное ничто? Чертова шутка.  
  
— Ох, У…  
  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты понял! Мне тогда казалось, что ты пришел, чтобы растоптать остатки того, что было для меня основой моего… моего мироощущения. Всего, что было мне дорого, — У. теперь говорил все торопливее и громче. — И за это я тебя оттолкнул. Это было осознанно. Я хотел, правда хотел, чтобы ты ушел и никогда не возвращался. А потом, когда мне все же потребовалась твоя поддержка, я лишь продолжил отстраняться. Мне наконец было совершенно понятно, что ты был во всем прав насчет Брайана — я перекидывал на тебя всю свою боль и обиду от осознания именно из-за этого.  
  
Г. поймал себя на том, что смотрит на него, открыв рот. В его груди болезненно все сжималось. У. внезапно ошарашенно уставился в пространство, вся его фигура будто бы уменьшилась больше прежнего.  
  
— Делает ли это меня таким же, как он? Я становлюсь похожим…  
  
В его взгляде читался открытый ужас. Это точно было нужным моментом, чтобы заключить У. в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Нет, нет, даже не думай. Ты ни за что, никогда не превратишься в него, слышал? Ты даже и близко с ним не сравним.  
  
Держать У., к его чести мужественно не издающего и единого всхлипа, хотя тот наверняка просился на волю, пришлось для порядка добрых несколько минут. После этого Г. глубоко вздохнул и взял его лицо в обе ладони. Мда, выглядел он неважно. Но ничего, сейчас он это постарается исправить.  
  
— Окей, раз уж мы достаем все карты на стол… знаешь кто еще в этом всем вел себя как последний кусок дерьма? Я. Потому что буквально все вокруг меня говорили мне не соваться, выждать. И они были правы. Мне надо было не давить, дать тебе шанс успокоиться. Ты бы все обдумал сам, позвал меня, и мы бы во всем разобрались — мягче, постепенно. И было бы наверное не легче, но я хотя бы был на твоей стороне — ты бы подпустил меня к себе, на своих условиях. Но мне не терпелось влезть и начать учить тебя правильной жизни с обещаниями безоблачного неба. И чем это делает меня лучше? — он горько усмехнулся и бережно пригладил челку У. на место. — Мы оба повели себя не лучшим образом, но не думай, что прошлое состояло из сплошных черных полос. Потому что я вообще-то помню много чего хорошего, и я точно не выдумываю. Ты считаешь, я не понимал, что ты меня дуришь, с нашим маленьким романом? У., да я же сам втянулся. Не подыгрывал бы, если бы не понимал. Твой образ альфача и доминатора — это же пиздец как горячо.  
  
У. издал невнятный, но вроде бы внушающий надежды звук.  
  
— Послушай, — Г. как следует собрался с мыслями, прежде чем продолжить. — Делать что-то с оглядкой на былое — пропащее дело. Это для нас обоих не сработает. Можем мы попытаться жить только настоящим? Я клянусь, все будет намного лучше в этот раз. Я больше не стану злиться, буду паинькой всех паинек.  
  
— Нет, — строго поправил его У., хоть и говорил по-прежнему в нос. — Если ты будешь притворяться ради меня, я точно так же не смогу разглядеть момент, когда что-то пойдет не так. Как я смогу начать доверять себе, если ты станешь приукрашивать все хреновые моменты?  
  
— Хорошо, ты прав, никакого притворства, — быстро согласился он. — Получишь меня со всеми потрохами и вредностью, в полном комплекте. Просто… дай нам случиться? Пожалуйста? Позволь мне это. И я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
  
Г. еще никогда в жизни не был так открыт перед кем-то (допросы с пристрастием не в счет, там-то как раз требовалось холодное сердце), аж голова гудела от честности. У. смотрел на него с плохо читаемым лицом. Но вроде бы худшее уже миновало.  
  
— Должен предупредить — не все будет гладко. Со мной порой будет довольно невыносимо, — он вновь прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. — Я чрезмерно бдительный в отношении того, кто мне близок. До той степени, что могу себя же этим переутомить. Это почти точно выразится в сильной тревожности относительно нашего благополучия и безопасности. У меня серьезные проблемы с доверием и, предполагаю, они особенно всплывут, когда я почувствую, что мне грозит даже малейшая опасность остаться в стороне. И я знаю, что страх перед отказом или одиночеством — это паранойя, а не реальность, но это все равно произойдет в какой-то момент…  
  
— Уинс, я помню все симптомы. Я в курсе на что подписался.  
  
Г. оставался рядом с ним в самый сложный период реабилитации, это означало, что он проходил через все бумаги и помогал оплачивать все рецепты и терапию. Так что ничто из этого не было ему в новинку.  
  
— У меня также может развиться фиксация на стремлении делать все в этих отношениях идеально.  
  
— Охуеть, никогда бы не подумал, — все же не удержался от сарказма Г. и прищурился. — Это то, что случилось с фасолью? Ты выбросил почти безупречный, слегка подгоревший ужин, потому что подумал, что это может меня расстроить?  
  
— Прекрати веселиться. Это серьезно, такое может случится еще не раз!  
  
— Ой, прости, ты прав. Это супер серьезно, — Г. все равно широко улыбнулся. — И знаешь, чем это еще является? Не гребаным концом света. Видишь? Я могу посмеяться над этим. Мы вместе можем! Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил — мы всегда это можем.  
  
Очевидно сейчас у У. в голове происходило серьезное взвешивание всех «за» и «против». Хорошая новость, что это делалось больше из заботы о Г., нежели из нежелания или сомнений. И страха, надо было думать. Ведь У. не был в отношениях с кем-то уже очень давно, а прошлый опыт… оставил не самый приятный отпечаток. Он практически ступал во тьму. Но Г. собирался быть на его стороне.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец выдохнул мужчина немного дрогнувшим голосом.  
  
Г. совершенно не стал скрывать свою победную улыбку.  
  
— А теперь поцелуй меня, потому что у меня есть нужды, которые надо удовлетворять.  
  
— Ты мерзкий.  
  
— Ну, бля, да? — Г. сам потянулся навстречу, довольно заметив, что У. сам плохо скрывает ухмылку. — А после я достану нам столько греческих пирожков со шпинатом, сколько захочешь.  
  
— Грязный ход. Пожалуйста, не говори, что учился у лучших.  
  
— Ну и ладно. Все лавры мне.  
  
Поцелуй вышел совсем не таким, что были у них накануне — под лестницей и позже. В тех было все же больше страсти, подогретой многолетним голодом. Так, как сейчас, Г. не целовался уже очень-очень давно. О таком обычно говорят: «захватывает дух». Губы с почти забытой нежностью еще долго дотрагивались до чужих скул, носа, висков. Руки почти невесомыми прикосновениями следовали по этим уже проложенным дорожкам, пока мягко не зарылись в волосы у самой шеи. У. издал тихий беспомощный стон. Г. приоткрыл глаза, чтобы просто полюбоваться тем, насколько он тоже оказался взволнован происходящим.  
  
— Боже, хотел бы я встретить тебя, когда был совсем молодым…  
  
— Я почти уверен, что в те времена, учитывая нашу разницу в возрасте, это сочли бы незаконным.  
  
— «В те времена»?  
  
— Да расслабься. Ранняя седина меня тоже привлекает.  
  
В конце концов, попытка У. его пихнуть, оказалась лишь прекрасной возможностью перехватить руку и притянуть его поближе. Ужин благополучно отодвинулся на неопределенное время.  
  
***  
  
Из всего этого получилась тихая борьба, на нее вновь тратилось время, но в конечном итоге Г. позволил себе верить — ему удалось убедить У., что он может найти ту стабильность, которую он искал всю свою жизнь, в его собственной твердой уверенности. Что все это того стоило, что это была не очередная прихоть для кого-то из них, и никто не собирался хлопать дверями при первом же признаке проблем.  
  
Потому что жизнь, увы, не всегда была идеальна. Г. по-прежнему был распиздяем, а У. — помешан на порядке и чистоте. Г. с радостью бы еще поглазел на мир, в то время как У. склонялся к затворничеству при первой возможности. Они все еще порой ссорились и иногда, когда работа была особо паршивой, Г. сдуру говорил вещи, которые были довольно обидными. Наблюдал, как У. замыкался в себе и становился чересчур уступчивым в ответ — поведение, диаметрально противоположное тому, какое хотел бы видеть Г. со своим временами взрывным темпераментом. Так что он, бывало, даже внутренне радовался, когда им удавалось пособачиться как следует — да так, чтобы все стены Риджли тряслись от их криков. Выпустив пар, они так или иначе мирились и исправлялись за свое поведение друг перед другом. Р как-то даже подметил со всей серьезностью, что завидует им в этом отношении. Г. в ответ лишь хмыкал — они с Джентли, если и натыкались на какие-то разногласия, только и делали, что дулись и печально вздыхали в разных углах по несколько дней к ряду, вместо того, чтобы поговорить. Нашли же себе друг друга: один беспомощный телепат, который впервые в своей жизни встречался с кем-то, чьи мысли не может прочесть и чье поведение не может предсказать, и… ну, Дирк. У которого, как известно, вообще деревенька неврозов и сумасшедших домишек всех цветов и оттенков вместо чертогов разума в голове. Так что Г. с У. еще очень даже повезло.  
  
Г. впервые в жизни и ощущал себя таковым — везунчиком.  
  
Везунчиком, которого все еще находили достаточно привлекательным. Последующая пара недель несколько выбила обоих из колеи безумным рабочим графиком (два похищения объектов наблюдения, три ограбления, одно нападение бабушек-культистов). Но потом у парочки синхронизировались выходные и было коллективно решено — после судьба решающего Дня святого Валентина, после всех разговоров, примирений и принятий, они были просто обязаны устроить нормальный, полноценный Вечер Секса. Они даже подготовились: У. сходил к Р и с каменным лицом попросил одолжить им презервативы (Р с почти рвущимся от счастья за обоих еблетом дал две пачки). И все начиналось даже офигенно.  
  
Они медленно перебирались в спальню, и У., задыхаясь, прошептал Г. на ухо о том, как скучал по его телу. Этого было уже вполне достаточно, чтобы вынести его сознание напрочь. Все складывалось идеально, волшебно, охуенно, они уже почти разделись, но тут У. приостановился с несколько пристыженным видом. Г. вскинул голову и попытался понять, что же не так, только чтобы обнаружить — весь энтузиазм У. как-то, кхм… резко ушел. И Г. не дурак и не стал бы осуждать его ни за что в любом случае, но вот только был он несколько озадачен. Он был озадачен пиздец как.  
  
— Это все побочка от таблеток, — объяснил У., явно смущенный всей ситуацией. — Быстро загораешься, но и пропадает интерес тоже резко… бля.  
  
Выглядел он расстроенным и немного раздраженным. Г был расстроен тоже, он ведь сам надеялся на то, что на нем сегодня живого места не оставят. Несколько лет об этом мечтал, мать его. Но ему все равно хватило достоинства не повести себя последней свиньей.  
  
— Ну… ничего страшного! Мы можем просто… ты можешь мне просто рукой…  
  
— Нет, — неожиданно прервал его У., загадочно прищурившись.  
  
Это было какое-то очень уверенное «нет». Чуточку пугающее, но в возбуждающем смысле «нет».  
  
Г. вопросительно поднял бровь, но У. уже оставил его ждать на кровати, а затем извлек из каких-то недр квадратный чемоданчик с металлической обшивкой по бокам — то ли для кальяна, то ли для косметики, в общем выглядящий до чертиков дорого и надежно закрытый. Через пару мгновений копаний он достал из него дилдо.  
  
Г. открыл рот, тихо впечатленный.  
  
Во-первых, само дилдо было нормальных (не пугающих) средних размеров, натуралистичное, но задорного фиолетового цвета. И лежало в руке У., как нечто знакомое и родное. То есть, пользовался им он, возможно, регулярно. Во-вторых, почему этот чемоданчик был такой большой?  
  
Почему, мать твою, чемоданчик такой большой?  
  
— Он что, хранился в наших вещах все это время?!  
  
У., тем временем, уже деловито подготавливал дилдо к действию.  
  
— Не глупи, конечно не все. У меня долгое время либидо вообще было на нуле. Но последние года два как-то надо было выкручиваться…  
  
Г. в ответ издал невнятные звуки. Он не мог перестать смотреть на предмет в его руках и не представлять где он окажется очень скоро. Ему было очень жарко.  
  
— Ой, да перестань, все же ходят в тот секс-шоп на углу улицы. Сотрудникам «Черного Крыла» скидку делают по удостоверению, кстати. Вроде бы и эзотерический магазинчик Асистента находится там по соседству… А ну перевернись.  
  
(Но почему, сука, чемоданчик такой большой?!)  
  
— Что ты там еще от меня скрываешь?!  
  
У. сделал вид, что у него не краснеют уши, и цепко схватил его за лодыжку, чтобы притянуть поближе к себе.  
  
— Потом покажу.  
  
Г. дернул ногой и почти заехал У. по челюсти в протесте.  
  
— Не-не-не, я уже взрослый! Говори!  
  
— У меня там штуки есть, чтобы заставить тебя наконец замолчать, — У. очевидно терял блядское терпение.  
  
— Правда? А что…  
  
У. вздохнул и мягко, но настойчиво закрыл ему рот ладонью. Г. булькнул смехом, но как ни странно позволил себя держать, и У. подыграл на его энтузиазме. Он продолжил удерживать его одной рукой на матрасе дальше, одно за другое, и в какой-то момент Г. понял, что это все начинает ему нравиться. Ух ты.  
  
Не то чтобы до этого они вдвоем не пытались сделать их сексуальную жизнь интересней — вспомнить хотя бы те несколько очень запоминающихся выходных после одного нового года, уйму лет назад (с весьма дилетантским участием галстуков вместо веревок). И Г. уже успел выяснить, что совсем даже не против вещей пожестче. Но вот знание того, что у У. имелись в достатке специализированные под подобную активность игрушки и прочие приблуды, вызывало в нем какой-то особый приток адреналина и живого интереса. Уже час спустя Г. лежал, распростертый на их общей постели в состоянии горячей счастливый жижи, и пытался уложить в голове тот новый дивный мир, с которым его только что познакомили (а еще пытался ужиться с той новой палитрой беспомощных звуков, которые он, как оказалось, был без всякого стыда способен издавать).  
  
— Это было крайне безответственно, — нахмурился чертовски привлекательный своей помятостью У., сидя рядом с не менее шокированным видом, чем он сам.  
  
Еще пару минут назад на месте этой потерянности была настолько бросающая в жар уверенность и властность в каждом поглаживании и направляющем жесте, что Г. невольно ощутил скребущее желание повторить опыт с самого начала. Ебать, он сломал его, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, заткнись. Я выгляжу недовольным? Я хоть раз сказал чему-нибудь «нет»? Чувак, не порть момент! — Г. не хватало сил выпрямиться, так что он просто запустил в него фиолетовым елдаком (к счастью уже извлеченным из презерватива). — Ты — ебучий секс-монстр! Безжалостная машина! То, как ты взял весь контроль на себя и не давал мне кончить, пока меня не начнет трясти и я не начну вымаливать у тебя разрешение? Да так, что мне кажется, это услышали парни в дежурке? Ты угроза мирового масштаба, Уинс, города должны эвакуироваться при лишь признаках твоего приближения к их границам…  
  
У. под натиском этих совершенно бесстыжих комплиментов сдался и заулыбался в стену с покрасневшим лицом. Но выглядел он теперь определенно чуть более самодовольным.  
  
— И все же, все случилось несколько… спонтанно. Такие вещи следовало бы обговаривать и подготавливать заранее.  
  
— А ты в этом разбираешься побольше многих. Что возвращает меня к вопросу, — Г. таки напрягся и сел, лишь немного поморщившись. — Уинс, какого хуя ты скрывал от меня все эти богатства и тайные познания? Это что-то из твоего загадочного опыта юности?  
  
— Перестань выдумывать, нет там ничего загадочного. Есть только приватное, — У. вздохнул. — Я не хотел посвящать тебя в эту конкретную сторону моей интимной жизни, потому что я и так на тебя много чего вывалил в свое время — вон сколько тебе пришлось переваривать тот факт, что тебе могут нравиться мужчины.  
  
— Эй! Я вовсе не невинный цветочек.  
  
— Ну, уже нет, — негромко подтвердил У. с такой откровенно грязной ухмылкой, что мозг Г. моментально начал плавиться заново.  
  
Этот мужчина — он его с ума сведет.  
  
— Ты мне расскажешь все, потом. Нет! Сейчас. Нет! Сначала мне нужен душ и сон.  
  
— Ты — босс, — согласно кивнул У., за что получил пинком в лодыжку.  
  
К разговору они вернулись только лишь спустя несколько дней — демоническая воронка в прачечной, дело о подставных Санта-Клаусах из космоса и ежеквартальные учения, превратившиеся в реальную чрезвычайную ситуацию с полтергейстами, несколько порушили их планы. Но они все-таки вернулись к теме, оказавшись уже в более уютной обстановке собственного дома.  
  
— Не знаю что ты от меня ожидаешь, — вздохнул У., устало растянувшись на диване почти во весь рост. — Это едва ли эпопея в духе «Пятьдесят оттенков серого».  
  
— Ага, но какая-то история есть! И ты обещал, что мы к этому вернемся, — Г. восседал на противоположном краю, скрестив собственные ноги, и тщательно массировал его ступни. Потому что он настолько добрый. И то двухчасовое стоячее собрание с Риггинсом было абсолютно нещадным.  
  
У., придерживающий рукой стоящий на его груди бокал с виски, задумчиво промычал.  
  
— Если тебе правда охота знать… Это были времена студенчества. Я провел последние годы перед поступлением в ужасно унылых интернатах, отец… который, будем честны, не сильно испытывал ко мне любовь из-за того, кто я есть, скончался незадолго до этого, так что я погрузился в свою новую жизнь с головой. Мне еще никогда не доводилось иметь столько свободы. А еще там было много секса. Прямо охренеть как. Причем любого.  
  
Г. на это хмыкнул, но постарался тут же равнодушно дернуть плечом.  
  
— Ну и?  
  
— Был один парень. Вообще, несколько, но один выделялся. Учился на психологии, утверждал, что проводит исследование в области доминантных и подчиненных типов личности и что ему нужны добровольцы для изучения.  
  
— Тонко!  
  
— Для него, как и для меня это все было ново, — У. ностальгически улыбнулся. — Мы с ним даже ходили несколько недель на… хм, назовем это воркшопы в тематических закрытых клубах. Ох ну и повеселились же мы с ним целый семестр в компании его наборов дилдо, нейлоновой ленты и его любящей подглядывать за процессом девушки.  
  
— Бля… — Г. думал, что его уже ничто не должно смутить, но судя по довольному смеху У., видок у него был огорошенный. — И что же дальше?  
  
— Его девушке надоело только подглядывать и она его бросила. Он так близко принял случившееся к сердцу, что решил сосредоточиться больше на учебе, чем на мне.  
  
Тут уже Г. захотелось заржать, но он удержался. Вместо этого качнул головой и вернулся к массажу.  
  
— Беспощадно, мужик.  
  
— Беспощадной была дисциплинарная комиссия, которая анонимно получила по почте ее откровенные фото два дня спустя, — с мрачным самодовольством поправил его У. и с удовлетворенным вздохом прикрыл глаза. — Так что я расстраивался недолго.  
  
Г. многозначительно приподнял брови. Проклятье, под всем этим аккуратным экстерьером У. и впрямь был настоящей разрушительной силой. То, что он находил это невероятно горячим, наверняка должно было встревожить стороннего человека, но, пфф, Г. никогда не зависел от публичного мнения и уж тем более был лишен внутреннего сдерживающего барьера.  
  
— Что же выходит, ты эти фетишовые штучки прихватил с собой и дальше?  
  
— Брайан никогда не был особым поклонником подобного, но это не значит, что я не мог делать приятное себе время от времени, — совершенно спокойно пояснил У. — И носил под костюмом кожаную сбрую гораздо чаще, чем кто-либо на работе мог догадаться.  
  
— Серьезно?!  
  
— Это эстетично и придает уверенности.  
  
Г. только и мог, что сдержать восторженный визг от картины, нарисовавшейся в его воображении. После такого у него не осталось иного выбора, кроме как уговорить У. показать содержимое того самого чемоданчика. Увиденный широкий выбор паддлов, хлыстов, анальных колец, силиконовых… штук… и того, что Г. даже не мог описать, к чести, не ввело его в краску. Но все же оставило его местами озадаченным. Человеческая фантазия и коммерция впрямь не знала границ. Г. предстояло много чего узнать и осознать.  
  
— Окей, тебе придется объяснить мне предназначение некоторых предметов, потому что я, честно говоря, немножко потерян. А потом у нас наверное состоится разговор о том, кто что любит и не любит, так? Технические детали? Потому что, как ты и говорил, к этому стоит подойти обстоятельно.  
  
— Что? Н-нет, погоди, я тебе это все продемонстрировал только для того, чтобы ты наконец успокоился и отстал! — У. уставился на него так, будто видел в нем пришельца. — Знаешь что, не надо под меня подстраиваться, если считаешь, что эти игры с обменом власти для меня имеют какой-то… терапевтический эффект.  
  
Ха, и внезапно Г. из них двоих был не тем, кто нервничал!  
  
— Нет, я хочу «подстраиваться под тебя», потому что мне нравится видеть тебя у руля, дебил. Потому что я хочу видеть тебя счастливым и потому что мне нравится, что ты делаешь с моим телом. И, кстати, я прав.  
  
Последовала длинная пауза, в которой У. явно пытался решить та ли эта ситуация, где им следовало ввязаться в очередной спор или нет.  
  
— Ты чудной.  
  
— Хах, есть такое.  
  
И что может быть романтичнее, чем примирительный поцелуй над целым сундучком резиновых хуев? Вопрос для Г. был, разумеется, чисто риторический.  
  
***  
  
Бороться с искушением описывать в письме сестре какой именно расслабляющий эффект после тяжелого рабочего дня на тебя оказывает твой бойфренд при помощи набора веревок, мастурбатора, пробки и прищепок для сосков, чертовски трудно.  
  
***  
  
Они по-прежнему были довольно скрытны в плане демонстраций своих отношений на публике. Что в принципе и понятно: большую часть своего времени, что они не проводили наедине, Г. и У. торчали у всех на виду на работе, а ведь они привыкли как-то быть больше сборщиками сплетен — не их источником. Да и У. за всю жизнь облек себя в такое количество отгораживающих его от окружающего мира слоев, что они давно стали его натурой — Г. и не рискнул бы что-то в нем изменить. И все же порой Грег не мог не ощущать некий не озвученный вслух дискомфорт. Взять хотя бы тот случай, когда они в очередной раз попытались (неудачно) урвать поцелуй на собственном обеденном перерыве, только чтобы быть спугнутыми явившейся вдруг Н. с отчетами. Как какие-то пристыженные школьники, честное слово.  
  
— Ты просто поддался очарованию момента. Это даже мне льстит! И, знаешь, я тебя не виню, я великолепен.  
  
У. загремел общим чайником, как если бы тот его персонально чем-то обидел. Ох, видимо этот инцидент реально задел его за живое.  
  
— Слушай, по чесноку, все же уже знают о нас, так?  
  
— Огласка меня не так уж волнует, — У. уставился себе под ноги с какой-то особой злостью. — Другое дело — быть пойманным на чем-то.  
  
— Так вот оно что? Нас поймали с поличным — это тебя расстроило? Ну смотри, это же наш личный перерыв. А если кто хочет видеть меньше подобного, то мог бы и дать больше пространства для маневра — больше выходных в году например!  
  
— Да уж, — мрачно согласился мужчина и удрученно вздохнул. — Просто… Все эти моменты близости, урванные тайком — они не сильно-то отличаются от всего того, что мы позволяли себе раньше, понимаешь? Только и ждем удобного случая, когда тот представится. Это не делает всем этим отношениям чести.  
  
Звучало все это как никогда серьезно, и Г. конечно попытался подстроиться под его настрой.  
  
— Ты прав. Если я уж позволяю тебе нещадно трахать себя в задницу, то мог бы и позвать на ужин для начала, да? — он успокаивающе взял У. за обе руки, поймав неодобрительный взгляд. — Слушай, рано или поздно наши выходные вновь совпадут и тогда? Берегись, потому что ты офигеешь от того, насколько охренительно романтичными я могу быть. Вот увидишь!  
  
На деле же Г. перегнать чужое нетерпение не успел. И несколько растерялся, когда У. почти влоб спросил вдруг не хочет ли он сходить с ним куда-нибудь в город. Приодевшись и предварительно заказав столик где-нибудь поприличней. Очевидно волновался, задавая этот вопрос — и Г. мог его понять! Это должно было стать первым нормальным свиданием за долгие годы! Г., признаться, был взволнован не меньше. Дошел до того, что несколько часов нервно бегал по всему Риджли и спрашивал со всех возможных знакомых долги, лишь бы заполучить на вечер лучший пиджак и одеколон (ну, а что? Р вон тоже для своих свиданок вечно обкрадывал Хьюго). Он едва не расхохотался, узнав, что У. половину дня занимался примерно тем же.  
  
Они решили обойти вниманием самый очевидный вариант — ресторан на верхушке всеми любимой и невероятно уродливой «Космической иглы», вместо этого отхватив столик в не менее именитой «Розовой двери». Итало-американское заведение с почти столетней историей, классическим меню и живой музыкой, к счастью, приятно впечатлило их обоих (летающая под потолком танцовщица на лентах уж точно впечатлила — оба не знали, что подобные шоу во время подачи десерта были там обычным делом, а над новостью о том, что в ресторане даже была своя гадалка, Г. и вовсе прыснул со смеху). Они немного прыгнули выше головы, решив после потащиться пешком аж до Керри-парка, но были вознаграждены захватывающей дух панорамой Сиэтла после заката — вся прибрежная линия, вся городская иллюминация, включая ту самую «Космическую иглу», переливалась прямо как рождественская гирлянда на фоне насыщенно фиолетового горизонта. Г. с У. так и замерли на смотровой дорожке, глядя без слов на всю эту готовую сойти с открытки красоту. Они без опаски держались за руки уже какое-то время, но только сейчас Г. вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно эмоциональным. У. спас его от необходимости справиться с комом в горле, заговорив первым:  
  
— Меня тут посетила довольно пугающая мысль.  
  
— Так. Какая?  
  
У. чуть качнулся в его сторону, расслабленно уткнувшись плечом, и издал мягкий вздох.  
  
— Это возможно самый счастливый момент и самое счастливое место за всю мою жизнь.  
  
— Иисусе, ты прав, жуть такое говорить вслух, — Г. рассмеялся, мокро шмыгнул и уже не смог остановиться. — Это все чушь, Уинс, ты был счастлив и раньше. Просто потому что в тот миг тебя окружала какая-то мерзость или… ложь или даже самообман, это не обязательно должно перечеркивать все хорошее. Если ты это чувствовал, значит оно было настоящим — я это имею в виду.  
  
— Полагаю, ты прав, — негромко произнес он, уставившись на него теперь с нарастающим беспокойством.  
  
Ведь Г. внезапно был расчувствовавшейся лужей и уже не мог заткнуться. Чертовы коктейли!  
  
— Потому что ты заслуживаешь помнить больше, чем один хороший вечер раз в миллион лет, понимаешь? Это ужасная несправедливость, которая съедает меня заживо по ночам, даже спустя столько времени. Я думал, что смогу защитить тебя от самого худшего. Сделать твою жизнь лучше. Ведь ты такой невозможно,  _охренительно_  крутой. И в итоге я чуть все не просрал с невероятным масштабом. Я столько потратил впустую, вместо того, чтобы по-настоящему вмешаться, пока еще был шанс! Годы, Уинс — лучшие годы, которые у нас могли бы быть! Я-я тебя подвел…  
  
— Подвел? Г., да если бы не ты, то я бы и не дожил до своих лет. И мы оба это знаем, — У. повернулся к нему с теплой искренностью в глазах. — Были дни, когда я был уверен, что не дотяну до своего возраста. Бывали такие, что и не хотел. Они случаются и до сих пор, иногда. Но ты всегда рядом и как-то вытягиваешь меня из этого мрака и… ты делаешь меня очень счастливым, дурачина. Честно, не знаю что бы я делал без тебя.  
  
— Тогда почему мне так страшно, что этого может оказаться недостаточно или что все, что у нас сейчас, окажется нереальным, черт возьми? — пробормотал Г., упрямо отвернувшись от него, чтобы утереть нос.  
  
У. дал ему время, чтобы собраться и перестать нервно мять прошлогодние листья под своими туфлями.  
  
— Я боюсь, Уинс, — наконец выдавил он из себя дрогнувшим голосом. — Знаю, сейчас это уже глупо — после того как мы все обговорили и наладили — но, пожалуй, я лишь засунул этот свой ебучий страх в себя как можно глубже, и вот он вылазит наружу. Если бы ты не говорил, что это для тебя — пик счастья, я мог бы продолжать отвлекать себя тем, что мне все еще есть над чем работать, но теперь от твоих слов не спрячешься, и я просто… не могу перестать думать: «так не может быть», «я снова обманываю себя» — все в таком духе.  
  
— Ох, — лицо У. вдруг озарилось слегка печальным пониманием.  
  
— И ты можешь честно поржать надо мной, потому что кто-то из нас точно должен, но мне кажется, я не перенесу повторного унижения, — Г. становилось все труднее дышать. — Да, это звучит нечестно по отношению к тебе и к моим же собственным обещаниям не оглядываться на прошлое, так что пристрели меня, если я несу бред. Но, ей-богу, Уинс, прошу… если все, что между нами — это твой очередной способ что-то там пережить, в какой бы приятной и ласковой форме это не было, лучше скажи мне сразу. Я не хочу быть вечной шуткой, не хочу…  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — У. понаблюдал, как его глаза превращаются в тарелки, и не удержался от фырканья. — О, прости, слишком рано? Мне стоило подождать еще десять лет, прежде чем наконец признаться в своих чувствах?  
  
— Мудак! — только и смог прохрипеть Г. сквозь слезы, но изобразил в гримасе свою лучшую улыбку. — Я тебя тоже люблю.  
  
Добрались до Риджли они в каком-то особо опьяневшем от всего состоянии. И когда проходящий в сумраке коридора Риггинс поймал обоих за весьма страстными обжиманиями у стены, и Г. радостно выпалил «Все нормально, у нас двоих любовь!» (полковник на это заявление лишь неодобрительно пошевелил усами и прошел мимо), то сожалений у последнего было никаких.  
  
***  
  
Торчать в засаде на 180-й стрит в погожий день и высматривать в бинокль запряженную живыми песцами гигантскую кровать на пути из Икеи — не самый худший способ времяпрепровождения по меркам Г.  
  
Адская повозка с Джентли и Броцманом у руля (метафорического), с самодельным парусом из скатерти — как будто от обычной поездки в мебельный магазин можно было ожидать чего-то менее безумного. Сейчас кортеж сопровождения состоял из еще одной правительственной машины с Риггинсом и Эстевезом в общей связке, увязавшегося следом фургона с Роуди-3, и Р, который в самом начале сумасшедшего семейного круиза свалился с края новенькой кровати и теперь терпеливо крутил педали своего циркового одноколесного велосипеда. Г. чувствовал себя вполне козырно, отсиживаясь на предполагаемом маршруте движения объекта до Риджли в одиночестве своего автомобиля, лишь изредка обмениваясь сводками с Компьютерным Гением дома… в смысле в штабе.  
  
— А агента Р почему нельзя подобрать? Прием.  
  
— У него столько денег на чернокрыльский убер нет, обойдется. А еще идут ставки, — с ухмылкой добавил Г., размышляя про себя что же там У. сегодня приготовил на обед. — Прием.  
  
— Совесть есть? Нам зарплату и так задерживают на неделю!.. Думаете, что догонит еще до въезда Спрингсборо?  
  
Ха, и сразу же о регламенте забыто! За это Гений Г. порой и нравился — его легко можно было во что-нибудь втянуть, и он тут же позабудет обо всем на свете.  
  
— Двадцать баксов на бочку — вот тогда и посмотрим, — на горизонте наметилось какое-то движение, и мужчина выпрямился, чуть сразу не выронив наушник, бинокль и кофе. — Бля… козодой разбил яйца, повторяю, козодой разбил яйца!  
  
— Погоди, что это вообще значит? Кого мы по протоколу зовем «козодой»? Это мне что ли надо вызывать «скорую» в центр города? — не понял Компьютерный Гений.  
  
Но Г. уже высунулся из машины, утерев успевший выступивший в духоте салона пот со лба. Чем быстрее он заснимет проезжающую мимо кровать и передаст материалы в штаб, тем быстрее он сможет смениться и воссоединиться с У. на своем законном перерыве. Ммм, возможно он запек что-нибудь в духовке — было бы охуенно…  
  
Дьявольская колесница с грохотом и улюлюканьем ее наездников прогрохотала вниз по проезжей части, почти сразу же и скрывшись за поворотом — едва не вписавшись в фонарный столб по дороге. Г. успел щелкнуть объективом пару раз и сразу же издал победный «ю-хуу!».  
  
И тут же запоздало нахмурился. Он почти пропустил это — когда широкая кровать, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть, совершила особо впечатляющий скачок на кочке, из-под нее на дорогу буквально выкатилась некая фигура в темном одеянии. Которая теперь неторопливо отряхивалась и мрачно оглядывала относительно безлюдную улочку. У Г. закралось какое-то странное предчувствие — фигура казалась безошибочно знакомой очертаниями, но абсолютно не совпадала вырвиглазными цветами с привычным за целый год сожительства образом.  
  
— Скажи мне, ты, сидящий там со своими спутниками системы Саурон, — осторожно начал Г., вновь подключившись по рации. — Джентли тоже свалился там где-то по дороге? Прием.  
  
То, что ответ последовал не сразу, должен был сразу его напрячь.  
  
— Нет, все птенцы по-прежнему в гнезде. Погоди… Вот дерьмо! Это не объект Икар! Это кто-то другой!  
  
У Г. с такой силой застучал пульс, что он сразу перестал слышать все остальные звуки.  
  
Не может быть. Сукин сын, явился спустя столько лет!..  
  
С Гением в Риджли, должно быть, связался застрявший где-то в пробке Риггинс, потому что до Г. эхом стал доносится поток громких приказов оставаться на месте и не вступать в объектом в контакт ни при каких обстоятельствах. Как будто кто-то где-то там догадался, что он может сейчас сдурить.  
  
Он должен был вернуться домой, к У. Должен дождаться подкрепления.  
  
«Но черта с два я дам уйти ему второй раз», — пульсировала сейчас единственная мысль в голове мужчины.  
  
Словно под гипнозом и слегка трясущимися руками Г. достал и проверил оружие и двинулся прямиком в сторону нежданного визитера из прошлого.


	12. Убийца твоего мужа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень много диалогов и Драмы.
> 
> Солист "Мексиканских похорон" цитирует Frozen? It's more likely than you think!

Вселенная явно играла с ним жестокие шутки — Г. по-глупости не закрыл дверь машины, и в салон, едва он сделал шаг в сторону, немедленно влетел ошалелый голубь. Пришлось потратить лишние пару минут, чтобы выгнать чертову птицу наружу. Когда же он с ругательствами наконец захлопнул дверцу и двинулся на проезжую часть по-новой, двойник Джентли там был уже не один. Должно быть, Р успел таки поравняться с ними на своем смехотворном моноцикле и уже мило с ним беседовал, как ни в чем не бывало… Проклятье! Р же до сих пор был не в курсе, что Инкогнито вообще существует, спасибо до сих пор действующей секретности! И наверняка в первые же мгновения не заподозрил, что перед ним на самом деле не Дирк! Даже не понимал, какую смертельную опасность он представляет...  
  
Г. ускорил шаг.  
  
— Так откуда же ты появился, интересно?  
  
— Откуда появляются все старые-добрые монстры — из-под кровати, — в голосе отвечающего был намек на мрачную усмешку. С ноткой пренебрежения, с которой обычно пытаются показать, как что-то его не задевает, неа, нисколько (то есть ого-го).  
  
Р, как видно, сразу это прочитал.  
  
— Кто-то назвал тебя монстром, Свлад?  
  
— Тодд Броцман из моей оригинальной вселенной, — на мгновение повисла пауза, переводимая не иначе как «но долго он после этого не прожил». — Но тебе не стоит волноваться. Я стараюсь больше друзей Дирка не убивать, я обещал.  
  
— Но послушай, мы ведь не то чтобы друзья… — в голосе же Р звучала знакомая, разве что чуть осторожная улыбка.  
  
— Да. Очевидно.  
  
Оба оглядывали друг друга с некоторым тихим, почти гипнотическим любопытством. Святые угодники, они уже любезничали. И как Р только успевал очаровывать человека всего за пару секунд?!  
  
Г. воспользовался тем, что двойник был полностью захвачен образом Р перед ним, чтобы самому притормозить в нескольких шагах и сглотнуть. Он понятия не имел почему его это так удивляло, он же был фактически копией Джентли, а они виделись буквально каждый день. Но Г. не мог не впитывать представленное его взору зрелище — Инкогнито сильно изменился с их последней встречи. Вырос, очевидно, был подтянут и чуть более сух, чем Икар, прическа была едва заметно темнее и уложена на другую сторону. Держался спокойно, если не неподвижно — никакого тебе нервного тика и блуждающих рук — и был одет максимально не броско. На поясе крепилось потертое подобие кобуры, из которой торчали железные кольца старинных на вид ножниц. Г. нервно выдохнул через нос и взметнул свой пистолет, наконец притянув внимание на себя.  
  
— Отойди от… этого, Р. Медленно.  
  
— Воу! Нет нужды, — Р, дурья его башка, немедленно сделал шаг вперед, выставив руку в прикрывающем Свлада жесте (тот вообще не шелохнулся и весьма недоуменно уставился на появившуюся перед ним чужую конечность). — Давай чуток успокоимся и…  
  
— Ты не понимаешь всей сложности ситуации, — процедил сквозь зубы Г., прилагая все усилия для того, чтобы не разрешить всю эту ситуацию куда быстрее и с меньшим количеством слов. Держать на мушке еще и своего не вовремя доблестного друга в его планы никак не входило. — Это не тот Дирк, за которого ты его принимаешь.  
  
— Я уже догадался, — тут же удивил его Р и почему-то виновато усмехнулся, обернувшись на Свлада. — В начале у нас случилось некоторое недопонимание, но мы уже разобрались.  
  
Ох, только не говорите, что Р, едва завидев Свлада посреди улицы, успел по привычке соскочить со своего ущербного велика и чмокнуть этого маньячину в губы (наверняка и успев сделать комплимент его темной рубашке, в которую он как-то успел переодеться)!  
  
Свлад хлопнул своими длинными ресницами пару раз и бездумно дотронулся подушечками пальцев до своих губ, явно припоминая недавний опыт. Пиздец! Так и есть!  
  
Г. сжал оружие сильнее, понимая, что если он сожмет свою челюсть еще, то она просто нахуй выскочит из своего положения.  
  
— Вот чего я не совсем понимаю, так это кто мог отдать тебе приказ наступать в одиночку посреди белого дня, — продолжил Р, вновь повернувшись к нему и убавив веселье. — Тем более, учитывая твое эмоциональное состояние.  
  
Он разговаривал с ним тем спокойным вкрадчивым голосом, с каким обычно обращаются к опасным преступникам, увешанным тротилом, как елка гирляндами. Ах, это потому что дуло пистолета Г. слегка ходило ходуном от гнева.  
  
— Опусти оружие, Г. Тут нет никакой надобности в насилии.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Сделай шаг в сторону, это дело как раз для «Черного Крыла».  
  
В его речи было слишком уж много рычания, и Р не двинулся с места, лишь прищурившись. Воздух между ними словно наэлектризовался.  
  
— Уверен? Потому что, сдается мне…  
  
— Блять, Р, я не шучу! Просто отвали и не мешай!  
  
— Я тебя откуда-то знаю.  
  
Оба повернули головы к Свладу, который внезапно перестал быть немым свидетелем сцены. В его взгляде были видны тщетные попытки извлечь лицо Г. из памяти, но прошло слишком много времени, а тех, кто когда-либо угрожал ему, встречалось слишком уж много. Это взбесило Г. лишь еще сильнее. Этот ублюдок в какой-то миг всю его жизнь пустил под откос, а он для него, выходит, стал не более, чем частью серой массы? Так что ли?!  
  
— Ты работаешь на ЦРУ, — наконец утвердительно произнес пугающе спокойный парниша, сделав шаг навстречу. Будто и не замечая оружия. Сдвинув плечи, словно большой кот, готовый ударить в любую минуту, но пока что больше играя.  
  
Любой другой бы прямо сейчас струхнул. Г. и впрямь почувствовал, как у него начали потеть ладони, но не дал слабины, предупредительно сняв пушку с предохранителя — Р на периферии вновь едва заметно дернулся.  
  
— Ебать ты умный. Если ты еще хоть немного шелохнешься, то я снесу тебе пол башки, понял?  
  
— Ты правда это сделаешь? — на его блядских плюшевых губах застыла призрачная ухмылка.  
  
В его тон также закралась нотка дразнящей мягкости. Вызов, который будто бы сам и напрашивался. Какой бывает в этих мрачноватых сказках про фейри, когда ты по-глупости соглашаешься сыграешь с ними в игру, и в следующий же миг они забирают у тебя все зубы и гипотетических детей. Или что-то вроде, Г. не особо-то помнил подобные байки.  
  
— От пули тебе точно не увернуться. Не в этот раз.  
  
— Ну, если тебе  _действительно_  хочется проверить… — акцент на «действительно» заставил Г. засомневаться. Он же не умеет заговаривать пули в полете, так ведь? С другой стороны — что он знает? Если предположения не врали и он действительно воспитывался в некой волшебной стране, то он был способен на целый набор черномагической хуерги. Ох, дерьмо.  
  
Р воспользовался его минутной заминкой, чтобы быстрыми ловкими движениями подобрать моноцикл и вновь встрять между ними.  
  
— Предлагаю продолжить разговор в более спокойной обстановке дома. Когда все будут менее напряжены, — он склонился ко все еще не мигающему Свладу. — Есть много чего, требующего объяснения. Мы должны догнать Дирка и остальных у Риджли, как считаешь?  
  
— Ладно. Я могу дойти пешко… — он резко смолк, когда Р, ни чуточку не стесняясь, подхватил его на руки и, тяжело работая педалями, покатил с ним от Г. подальше. К его счастью, Свлад оказался настолько пронзенный вопиющей дерзостью от посягательства на него неприкосновенность, что даже не стал выражать протест. Памятуя его ножницы, эффект оказался неимоверно действенный.  
  
— Ха, ну тяжелые вы точно одинаково, — слегка покраснев от напряжения, выдавил Р через улыбку и бросил уже через плечо. — Не торопись.  
  
 _«Поостынь и подъезжай к штабу уже с холодной головой.»_  
  
Г. так и застыл с исказившимся лицом, глядя ему в спину, все еще глупо тыча пушкой в пространство. Он был прямо перед ним, на ладони. Он мог избавить мир от этого выродка раз и навсегда, оградить У., отомстить за него. Отыграться за все. Но просто не смог. Кровь медленно отхлынула от лица. А ведь У. был дома, и они сейчас ехали как раз туда.  
  
Пожилая пара, уже десять минут терпеливо стоящая на светофоре в своем «Лэнд Ровере», пронаблюдала как мужчина на проезжей части громко вскричал «Вот же жопосрань!», попинал воздух, уселся в свою правительственную машину и наконец укатил, игнорируя правила безопасной езды.  
  
— Чертовы агенты, — устало вздохнула супруга, на что супруг ответил согласным неодобрительным бормотанием.  
  
***  
  
Естественно Г. надо было угодить в ту самую пробку, в которую встрял Риггинс чуть ранее — добрался он до Риджли уже когда большинство собралось в квартире Дирка и Тодда (Р очевидно там планировал сделать разговор более приватным, но слухи разнеслись быстро, и теперь туда стекались многие из коллег). Он почти дотопал до места назначения, когда его окликнули.   
  
Едва обернувшись, Г. встретился с хлесткой пощечиной от У. Черт, это уже второй раз! Пара проходящих по коридору мимо жильцов и агентов присвистнули. Нашли бесплатное зрелище!  
  
— Ай?! — только и успел возмутиться мужчина, но лицо У. было слишком угрожающим, чтобы рисковать продолжать.  
  
— Дома поговорим, — с плохо скрываемой злостью выплюнул он и зашагал обратно.  
  
Ну вот, теперь у него еще и были проблемы. День не мог стать хуже!  
  
Как оказалось, мог, потому что едва Г. повернулся опять, его взору предстал разгневанный Риггинс. Мужчина средних лет продемонстрировал не дюжую силу, схватив Г. за грудки и толкнув его к стене. Все оставшиеся случайные свидетели тут же рассыпались прочь.  
  
— Что, по вашему мнению, вы там устроили, агент? — зашипел полковник, чуть ли не брызжа слюной в лицо. — У вас были очень четкие приказы оставаться на месте и не вступать в контакт — приказы, которые вы решили полностью проигнорировать! Ситуация чуть ли не вышла из-под контроля! Вы хоть осознаете, что натворили?!  
  
— Сэр, я старался действовать по ситуации! — Г. быстро облизнул губы, лихорадочно соображая как лучше вывернуться. — Это был редкий шанс, возможные жертвы были сведены к минимуму, я мог подобраться к нему…  
  
— Подобраться? Кто вам в голову вбил, что вам разрешали трогать объект пальцем? После подобной вашей общей истории!  
  
Хватка Риггинса не ослабевала. Г. моргнул, отвел взгляд в сторону и решил попробовать вновь. Ему не хотелось сейчас полностью впадать в немилость. Уж полковник-то должен осознавать, разделять его опасения по поводу опасности этого Свлада! Ему бы только убедить его, что они на одной стороне.  
  
— Слушайте, сэр, вы же все понимаете. Не пройдет и дня, как все здесь окажутся в опасности из-за объекта Инкогнито. Я знаю его, изучил дело «от» и «до», насколько у нас хватало данных.  
  
— И вы решили, что это дает вам право распоряжаться этими знаниями согласно вашему разумению, — Риггинс угрожающе сощурился. — Не надо дурить меня, агент. Вы, кажется, стали забывать как работает протокол Картера — протокол, суть которого очень доходчиво вам когда-то объяснил генерал Кинси, я не сомневаюсь. Обладание секретной информацией не дает вам право светиться на глазах у других агентов. Как и использовать ее в своих целях и карать.  
  
Г. посмотрел на него открыто, с пониманием. Ладно, тот видел его дерьмо насквозь. Но им обоим было ясно, что и Риггинс был не чист на руку. Г. в жизни не знал кого-то столь же увертливого. Того, кто стоял во главе, но терпеливо и незаметно вел свою игру. А значит он не стал бы так заботиться о неприкосновенности опасного объекта без причины, важной лишь для него.  
  
— Вам его не приручить, полковник, — произнес Г. негромко, стараясь звучать голосом разума. — Это вам не Дирк 2.0, у них нет ничего схожего! Если вы надеетесь, что с этим у вас получится сговориться на сотрудничество, то вы оху… сильно ошибаетесь. Сэр. То, что сейчас находится в той квартире, в ваши сети попадать не захочет.  
  
Г. скосил взгляд. Из-за закрытой двери уже раздавались голоса. Пока они прохлаждаются тут.  
  
— А вас туда послушать не пускают, я прав?  
  
В личные апартаменты Джентли, как и внутрь агентства, полковнику путь был заказан — это было одним из главных условий еще при вселении.  
  
Риггинс улыбнулся своей фирменной покровительственной улыбкой.  
  
— Вы удивитесь, но к каждому можно найти подход. У каждого есть свои слабые места, — он окинул Г. внимательным взором. — Разве вам не нравится ваша комфортная жизнь вместе с агентом У.? В квартире слишком большой для установленного для всех агентов регламента?  
  
Что за хуйня, что за хуйня, блять, что за хуйня!  
  
Г. поджал губы. Сейчас играть с судьбой был не самый выгодный вариант.  
  
— Хотите, чтобы я зашел туда и послушал что именно там обсуждают относительно объекта Инкогнито? — в итоге сдался он.  
  
— И если вы сделаете это максимально незаметно, профессионально и не создавая шума, то я, быть может, смогу закрыть глаза на  _совершенно детское_  в своей безответственности поведение сегодня, — Риггинс отпустил Г. на волю, окинул его напоследок еще одним тяжелым многозначительным взглядом и тут же начал стремительно удаляться, давая понять, что разговор закончен.  
  
Г. дождался, когда начальство скроется за поворотом, и негромко простонал. Ему как-то больше нравилось, когда он шантажировал всех вокруг, а не наоборот. В последние дни он все больше и больше ощущал себя в западне. Если не в полной жопе.  
  
Внезапно сверху послышался явственный хруст. Г. поднял голову: на потолке, плотно завернувшись в бордовый халат, с задумчивым видом ел хлопья прямо из коробки Папа Дракула. Законы гравитации непостижимым образом работали загадочному жильцу дома на руку — вниз не просыпалось еще ни крошки.   
  
Папа Дракула, как его звали все местные, был таинственным румынским отцом Дирка, графом Чьелли, и самым настоящим вампиром, переживающим сейчас кризис нескольких веков. Личность весьма неоднозначная, он в какой-то момент въехал в Риджли проверить как там поживает его потерянный и внезапно давно повзрослевший сын, да так и остался. Надо сказать, какого-либо особого рвения к восстановлению связи с отпрыском тот больше не проявлял, показывался только ближе к ночи и в основном просто ходил и вздыхал.  
  
— Можете в это поверить? Злобный двойник вашего сына из другой реальности — это ж та еще чертовщина! Вам не интересно?  
  
— Вы про сестру-близнеца моей дочери? — наконец пробасил мужчина с акцентом, который, Г. был почти уверен, был даже не настоящим.  
  
— Нет?.. Вы вообще следите за своими детьми?  
  
— Пожили бы вы с мое и повидай бы вы столько же — тоже перестали беспокоиться о таких вещах, — назидательно ответил тот, а затем превратился в сгусток тьмы и, продолжая хрустеть, просочился в вентиляцию.  
  
Г. тряхнул головой, стараясь не задумываться о случившемся диалоге слишком сильно, глубоко вздохнул и наконец проник за неплотно прикрытую дверь всем известной в округе квартиры.  
  
Внутри было набито битком, так что и незаметно по стеночке пройти за всеми и встать рядом со своими ребятами не составило труда. Дирк и Р в центре гостиной, кажется, были в середине какой-то жаркой, хоть и негромкой дискуссии, Тодд Броцман с Фарой Блэк с мрачными лицами стояли по бокам наподобие рефери. Свлад стоял тут же, но чуть в стороне и как и до этого проявлял мало инициативы, больше наблюдал. На какой-то момент его холодный взгляд зацепился за Г. — он постарался немедленно опустить голову и дождался, когда его внимание сместится на кого-то другого. Очень удачно: Р как раз повысил голос, явно устав ничего не понимать.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь разобраться, потому что получается так, что вы знаете друг друга очень давно, а я узнаю об этом только сейчас, причем по чистой случайности. Дирк, ты не считаешь, что я заслуживаю какого-то объяснения?  
  
Тодд изобразил специально заготовленное закатывание глаз, и Дирк, даже не глядя, нетерпеливо пихнул его в бок (точнее, слепо похлопал его куда смог дотянуться, так что эффект получился так себе).  
  
— Не думаю, если честно. Видишь ли, это очень личное дело. А двойники из параллельной вселенной так вообще! Вдвойне личное, — было очевидно, что Джентли нервничал и сам был крайне не рад складывающейся ситуации. Он рвано улыбнулся, округлив свои блестящие от напряжения глаза. — И я был бы очень благодарен, если бы твоих друзей сейчас было тут поменьше.  
  
Р обернулся и нахмурился, очевидно только теперь заметив всю эту толпу.  
  
— Я их сюда не звал…  
  
— Нас тут как будто нет, — заверила его Н. щебечущим голосом, который прямо сейчас почему-то не внушал доверия. — Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
  
Что-то в комнате явно поменялось. С явлением гостя все вдруг припомнили, что Риджли вообще-то когда-то был поделен на лагеря. «Что ж, самое время», — подумал про себя Г., обменявшись со стоявшим рядом с ним Т. мрачными взглядами.  
  
— Ох, ну так и быть. Если вы все так настаиваете! — Дирк проигнорировал внезапно категорично не одобряющий взор Свлада и затараторил. — Да, мы знаем друг друга и весьма хорошо уже на протяжении многих лет, мы вместе выбрались из «Черного Крыла» еще тогда в детстве и периодически видимся с тех самых пор. Да, время от времени он подменял меня на работе и когда я учился в Чедде, и нет, я не думаю, что из этого стоит устраивать какую-то шумиху, учитывая, что он это я, а я это он… сказать по чести, это даже весьма удобно.  
  
— Но на свиданиях-то был только ты? — слабым голосом поинтересовался Р наконец.  
  
— Не подавай ему идей, — простонал Дирк, внезапно уставившись на Свлада пронизывающим холодным взглядом. — Он не появлялся уже какое-то время, все потихоньку налаживалось — агентство, Риджли, ты, и я почти уже начал надеялся, что… во всяком случае, он здесь ненадолго, так ведь?  
  
Свлад ответил сощуренным взором. У этих двоих точно был какой-то свой безмолвный способ общения и прямо сейчас они спорили.  
  
— И вы двое все это время знали о нем тоже? — уточнил Р у Фары с Тоддом для порядка. Он выглядел все более и более потерянным.  
  
Парочка переглянулась с таким видом, будто ни за что на свете не хотела бы снимать это определенное воспоминание с антресоль.  
  
— Встречались как-то раз, мельком…  
  
— Это было во время одного дела.  
  
— Он угрожал меня убить, — буркнул Тодд, глядя перед собой.  
  
— Но не убил же, — моргнул Свлад, как бы говоря «в чем твоя проблема?».  
  
— Ну спасибо и за это, друг.  
  
— Так, отлично. Ммм, дайте минутку, — Р старательно нахмурился, пытаясь обдумать весь ворох этой информации. Вывод его не радовал. — То есть, как я это вижу, он занимает чуть ли не половину твоей жизни. О которой я узнаю только сейчас? Тебе не кажется это… странным?  
  
— А должно? — Дирк постарался натянуть невинную улыбку (но сильно в этом облажался).  
  
— Дирк. Почему ты ничего не говорил мне о нем?  
  
Тот в ответ всплеснул руками и отчаянно забегал глазами по сторонам.  
  
— Ты скажешь ему или придется нам? — вздохнул Тодд, когда пауза стала совсем не комфортной.  
  
— Тодд, пожалуйста…  
  
— Потому что это именно то, чем интересуется «Черное Крыло». А ты все еще один из них.  
  
Р неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Дирк старательно избегал его взгляда. О-хо-хо, вот мы и ступили в главную трещину этих отношений тысячелетия!  
  
— Что ж, я ни к чему не причастен. В смысле, ничего даже не происходит.  
  
— Это звучит очень подозрительно, учитывая что у вашей организации со Свладом имеется общее прошлое, — с очень сосредоточенным лицом проронила Фара и кивнула в сторону напрягшихся агентов. — Твои друзья выглядят испуганными. А некоторые из них… разгневанными.  
  
Вся эта маленькая компания повернула головы в сторону того угла, где стояли Г. с Т., и первый постарался слиться со стеной (почти получалось, у них ведь даже был такой курс в учебке). Р только сейчас понял, что большинство из его коллег держали одну из своих рук на поясе. Тоже делала все это время и Фара. Мужчина обеспокоенно повернулся, стараясь заглянуть в лицо предательски краснеющего детектива — тот явно был не прочь сам слиться с полом, например.  
  
— Я даю слово, я об этом ничего такого не знал и не знаю.  
  
— Круто, целое слово от агента ЦРУ — это офигеть как много, — пробормотал Тодд. — Ты, кстати, в курсе сколько раз произносишь «я», пока болтаешь?  
  
— Я… разберусь во всей этой ситуации внутри нашего круга. Ладно? — Р недовольно надулся, поняв по ухмылке Броцмана, что его подловили.  
  
— Лучше со стороной определись, — неожиданно серьезно выдал Тодд, заглянул ему прямо в глаза, но прежде чем Р смог оправиться и что-либо ответить, на помощь пришел уже сам Дирк.  
  
— Не надо ни в чем разбираться, давайте все просто забудем. Свлад все равно ведь не останется надолго,  _так ведь_? — тут он уже повернулся ко все сильнее и сильнее хмурящемуся двойнику. — Ох, ну почему бы тебе просто не исчезнуть!  
  
— Ты никогда раньше так не хотел, чтобы я ушел, — проговорил он медленно. — Это… из-за него?  
  
Дирк снова сделал очень многозначительное лицо, которое тот как-то умудрился перевести, потому что в следующую секунду Свлад уже возмущенно раскрыл рот.  
  
— Он работает на «Черное Крыло», — страшно зашептал он, наклонившись поближе.  
  
— Да, но он мне нравится! Очень даже! И я хотел бы оставить его на этот раз, спасибо большое! — Дирк в злобном шипении от него не отставал.  
  
Р часто заморгал, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, явно не ожидая такого признания в разгаре перепалки — в которой, видимо, он даже не имел права голоса.  
  
— Ты мне тоже задолжал объяснение. Стоит мне отвлечься, как у тебя появляется постоянная работа, друзья, а теперь еще и… бойфренд? — «бойфренд» из уст Свлада звучало как некое проклятие. — Я это все не одобряю.  
  
«Вау», — тихо впечатлился Г. — «А наш Инкогнито — та еще ревнивая сучка».  
  
— Мне уже нельзя иметь что-то приятное для разнообразия? — теперь Дирк выглядел откровенно раздраженным. — Это именно то, как все и начинается и… и, честно говоря, я сыт этим по горло! С предыдущими все было точно также!  
  
— С предыдущими? — Р с Тоддом синхронно скрестили руки на груди.  
  
— Я хочу нормальную жизнь! — проигнорировав обоих, надавил Дирк, теперь уже с мольбой в голосе. — Ты бы понял, если бы сам попробовал хоть разок! — он прочитал едва изменившееся выражение Свлада и тут же сделался виноватым. — В смысле, я не хотел сказать…  
  
— Нас всегда было достаточно, — проговорил Свлад все еще на низком уровне слышимости. — Вот что бывает, если оставить тебя одного надолго. Ты окружаешь себя врагами, которые начинают плести вокруг тебя самую невероятную ложь. Именно ту, которую ты и хотел бы услышать. Разве ты не видишь?  
  
Дирк видимо сглотнул, собирая всю свою дрожащую волю в кулак.  
  
— Нет. Нет, это ты всегда видишь вокруг себя одних врагов, Свлад.  
  
Тот замер, сжал губы в ниточку, но больше никак не отреагировал.  
  
— Будь по-твоему, — и тут же начал без всякого труда проталкиваться к выходу.  
  
— Э… и мы просто так его отпустим восвояси? — пробормотал Компьютерный Гений, который, вообще никак не скрываясь, записывал все происходящее сразу на несколько носителей.  
  
Р дернулся было следом, но внезапно был остановлен преградившим ему путь Дирком, только-только отнявшего ладонь от лица.  
  
— То, что я решил выразить несогласие, вовсе не значит, что я изменил свое мнение насчет вмешательства в мою личную жизнь, — быстро заговорил он, пока нетвердый голос не предал его окончательно. — Тебе не стоило раздувать из этого историю и вообще лезть в это. Если ты думаешь, что я полностью тебе доверяю, то ты ошибаешься.  
  
— Но Дирк, — пораженно ответил на него Р, быстро оглянувшись на остальных. — У тебя от меня какие-то тайны, что еще мне остается делать?  
  
— Да. Очень большие, очень важные и опасные тайны, — он попытался поправить галстук (в этот раз с узором из муравьедов). — Это не моя вина, что у тебя нет нужного доступа секретности, чтобы твое начальство просветило тебя вопросе, не так ли? Немного эгоистично, учитывая, что ты и так бессовестно разузнал все прочие мои секреты давным давно, когда читал мое дело. Едва ли повод для жалоб, как мне кажется.  
  
Надо сказать, вместо с Тоддом на саркастичный выпад Джентли ответили «ооооооо!» и многие собирающие свое оборудование агенты.  
  
— Отпусти и забудь, — посоветовал Броцман для верности, отгородив открывшего было рот Р от Дирка рукой. — Мириться потом будете.  
  
По его решительному настрою Р вроде бы понял — лучше и впрямь разойтись на пару часов.  
  
— Это лучше, чем просмотр шоу на HBO, — воодушевленно выдохнул кто-то на задних рядах.  
  
Тьма с потолка согласно захрустела остатками хлопьев.  
  
— Надо было завязывать с разговорами и сразу брать объект тепленьким, — буркнул Т., с неожиданно для него ядом в каждом слове. — Этот урод так и просился нашпиговать его пулями, как индейку.  
  
— Если только он не умеет их заговаривать, — проговорил Г., осторожно скользнув по нему взглядом, и добавил чуть громче. — Может нам стоит хотя бы пару ребят выслать по его следу, не?  
  
— Вы уже, — с усталым видом отозвался Дирк, глядя перед собой. — М. и В.  
  
— …Но у нас нет таких агентов?  
  
— И никогда не было, — покивал Джентли с выражением какой-то смирившейся печали.  
  
— Он что, их обоих… — выпрямилась Фара.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Прямо пока он выходил?  
  
— Скорее всего.  
  
— Своими ножницами?  
  
— Да, — Дирк издал краткий вздох. — Ох, к черту. Незачем печалиться о пролитом молоке, которое никогда не существовало.  
  
Г. побелел, протолкался мимо расходящихся агентов, мимо ушедшего в глубокую печаль Р, мимо всей этой холистической шайки и в коридор. Но Свлада уже и след простыл.  
  
***  
  
Отчет Риггинсу задержал Г. достаточно, чтобы он вернулся к себе в квартиру в кромешной тьме. Ни одна из ближайших комнат не была освещена, и он как-то побаивался щелкать переключателем — вместо этого сгорбился в позу раптора и тихой сапой двинулся в сторону спальни на ощупь.  
  
— Скажи мне, что меня за углом не поджидает еще одна оплеуха, — негромко решил все же возвестить о своем приходе Г. уже на подходе.  
  
— Нет, хотя по-хорошему тебя надо бы высечь как следует, — послышалось из комнаты.  
  
Г. зажмурился. В других обстоятельствах данная фраза вызвала бы в нем энтузиазм, но прямо сейчас порождала скорее тревогу за свою целостность.  
  
— У меня хорошие новости. Его больше нет, он ушел. Все в порядке, мы снова в безопасности… Я вхожу, — он толкнул дверь, сделал шаг и недоуменно заморгал. Увиденное было не тем, на что он рассчитывал.  
  
У. сидел на полу без очков в окружении целого ковра из фотографий десятилетней давности. Горела только прикроватная лампа, и на явно опухшем лице мужчины залегли тени, лишь прибавляя ему болезненный, сломленный вид. Блять, ну вот только не это!  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь вообще каково это: в свой выходной получать новости, что ты где-то там пошел на него в одиночку, с одним лишь пистолетом и без всякого прикрытия? И даже не иметь возможности что-либо сделать?  
  
Г. в ответ лишь устало вздохнул и неспешно прикрыл за собой.  
  
— Что вся эта хрень делает здесь? — наконец поинтересовался он, полностью проигнорировав требовательный взор У.  
  
— Ты хоть когда-нибудь вообще думаешь перед тем, чтобы сделать что-нибудь особенно глупое? Или твоя единственная работающая извилина лишь предлагает тебе нескончаемые варианты того, как бы еще облажаться? — его дрожащий голос все отчетливее переходил в крик. — Да что с тобой, блять, не так? Решил пойти на неминуемую смерть — ну спасибо! Это именно то, что мне нужно было узнать из вторых и третьих уст — что ты решил перечеркнуть свою жизнь без моего на то разрешения, руками того, кто и без этого снится мне в кошмарах! Потрясающая оценка ситуации, охуительное стратегическое мышление, Грегори!  
  
— Эй! — Г. покраснел, чувствуя себя уязвленным произнесенным всуе его полным именем. — Я делал это ради тебя, между прочим! Чтобы сохранить тебя в безопасности!  
  
— Я этого просил?! — взвился У., уставившись на него во все глаза. — Не просил я себя защищать и уж точно не так! Видишь, это именно то, чего я так отчаянно старался избежать в этих отношениях — чтобы за моей спиной вновь принимали какие-то катастрофически важные решения! Нет… ты это все делал только ради себя. Решил закончить точно также, как Брайан…  
  
— Вот только не надо. Мне уже хватает… этого! — в порыве таки подкатившего гнева Г. схватил с пола горсть фото и швырнул У. в лицо. — Не надо меня сравнивать с призраком, понятно? С таким вшивым уж точно.  
  
У. немедленно вскочил, взъерошенный.  
  
— И теперь ты каким-то образом пытаешься сделать проблемой меня? В тебе ни капли стыда.  
  
— Я сто раз просил тебя прекратить мусолить прошлое и выбросить все это барахло, — процедил Г. и, стоя перед ним, смял последнюю фотографию в своей руке. — Почему бы тебе сначала не сделать это, а затем мы решим чьи истерики тут более актуальные, ага?  
  
Он повернулся и уже почти вышел через дверь, но услышав за спиной звук, остановился как вкопанный.  
  
У. всхлипывал, не громко, но и не скрываясь. От Г. словно половину туловища оторвали от осознания что же он наделал.  
  
— Уинс?  
  
— Я пытался избавиться от них, не единожды. Но каждый раз меня что-то останавливает, — задушенным голосом заговорил он, а когда обеспокоенный Г. протянул к нему руки, попытался слабо отбиться. — Ты ничего не понимаешь. Когда вы уходите — это почти все, что мне остается. Напоминание, что все это такое мимолетное и блядски хрупкое. Ты настоящее чудовище, Грег. Его появление здесь не напугало меня так сильно. Но ты — да.  
  
— Господи, — Г. таки удалось взять его в охапку, и теперь У. держался за него мертвой хваткой. — Ладно, ты прав, ты прав! У меня и впрямь одна извилина. Я просто действовал на инстинктах, хотел сделать хоть что-то… Но смотри — я цел. Мы оба целы, и он нас больше не тронет. Обещаю. Он ушел.  
  
— Ушел, — неразборчиво повторил У. куда-то ему в плечо и издал короткий болезненный звук.  
  
Г. приобнял его еще чуточку крепче. Что же это такое, неужели им никогда не видать нормального счастья? Ну охуеть, конечно.  
  
— И не слушай что я порой несу. Делай с этими фото что хочешь, правда. — он чуть отклонился, чтобы посмотреть в его лицо. — Прости, это все старые привычки. Все еще думаю, что ты становишься излишне драматичным, только когда тебе от меня нужно какое-то внимание.  
  
Это был не лучший выбор слов.  
  
— Будешь спать сегодня отдельно, — ледяным тоном предупредил У., высвободившись из объятий.  
  
— Да я же просто неудачно пошутил! Уинс! Уинстон! — но тот не стал дожидаться, когда Г. покинет спальню — утер лицо одним движением, прихватил телефон и вышел сам. — Блять!  
  
Мужчина неудачно ударил ногой о край кровати и согнулся в три погибели, зайдясь литанией беззвучной ругани. С пола в его склоненном положении на него смотрели застывшие в бесконечной усмешке лица. Без сомнения, «шикарный» финал для такого феерического дня.  
  
Сколько времени У. вот так просидел в одиночестве на полу вообще? Ссора-то у них могла выйти рядовой и в чем-то глупой (Г. остыл уже достаточно, чтобы начать стыдливо рефлексировать), но если он уже без него начал тут съедать себя всякими размышлениями, то это могло сильно ударить по его состоянию. И Г. как-то не хотелось мучить себя подобной неизвестностью перед сном.  
  
Он прохромал до двери и высунул голову во тьму.  
  
— Ты же не будешь забивать себе голову нехорошими мыслями? У.? — Г. чуть не вскрикнул, потому что почти сразу из темноты к нему выплыло подсвеченное экраном смартфона лицо.  
  
— Нет. Я просто расстроен и глубоко разочарован.  
  
— А, ну в таком случае…  
  
Г. хотел бы завершить фразу «спокойной ночи», но У. сам захлопнул перед ним дверь.  
  
***  
  
Утро предполагало внести нотку долгожданного затишья. Перед сменой Г. дома У. уже не застал, но намеревался помириться с ним где-нибудь возле столовой, где будет относительно спокойно.  
  
Уже у самых подступов к ней (часто выступавший и в роли зала совещаний) было яблоку негде упасть. Не похоже это было на обычное собрание — гражданских (зевак с этажа объектов «Черного Крыла» и оставшихся в Риджли рядовых жильцов) было чуть ли не вдвое больше ребят из Управления. Г. тут же понял: что-то тут нечисто.  
  
— Они привели этого фрика жить с нами, — мимо него юркой рыбкой прошмыгнул Хьюго и тут же скрылся в толпе, держа над головой сразу целую стопку протокольных бумаг.  
  
— Кто «они»? Какого фрика? — Г с трудом протиснулся в помещение следом и тут же остолбенел. — Ох, чтоб меня…  
  
Со стороны все это походило на публичный смотр нового ученика, которого привели в класс прямо в середине учебного года. И большая часть класса этого ученика уже заранее ненавидела, либо же откровенно побаивалась, потому как ходили слухи, что тот выпотрошил свою собственную бабулю. Свлад сидел на стуле перед внушительным количеством человек и как будто не мигал. Он выглядел одновременно скучающим и при этом слегка потерянным от подобного внимания. Вся холистическая группа поддержки, за исключением внезапно стоящего по их сторону Р, стояла чуть позади и по бокам от него. И лица их были не то чтобы тоже полны энтузиазма. Ближе всех к Свладу мялся конечно же Джентли — нервно шевелил руками и будто бы порывался ободряюще потрогать двойника по плечу, но каждый раз передумывал. Лица ЦРУ-шников напротив были многозначительно мрачны. Р видно уже какое-то время толкал вдохновенную речь о том, что им нужно отбросить свои предубеждения и принять этого… этого жутко помалкивающего парнишу, свалившегося вчера из другого измерения на их головы, как равного, и дать ему крышу над головой — как предоставили ее в свое время им. Не держать зла. Попытаться наладить контакт. Помочь привыкнуть к этому миру, который, кстати, теперь его мир тоже. Черт. Это был вовсе не смотр новичка. Это был настоящий блядский цирк.  
  
Г. почувствовал накатившую панику и завертел головой. У. стоял у самой дальней стены с непроницаемым видом. Он был очень бледен. Г. быстро растолкал всех на своем пути и сумел пробиться к нему, но так и не нашел что сказать, чем успокоить. Поэтому молча встал плечом к плечу к нему и стал вместе наблюдать за процессом с галерки.  
  
Р, судя по всему, не собирался затыкаться пока не вдолбит свою хиппи концепцию всем присутствующим (что, блять, за эту ночь и утро успело произойти, это Дирк и его злое «я» успели помириться и загипнотизировать его к хуям?). Так что в какой-то момент со своего места пришлось встать и вмешаться полковнику Риггинсу, сумевшему на этот раз просочиться. Мужчина принялся вносить свои контраргументы всей этой затее, которые прямо сейчас полностью совпадали с мыслями Г. — это было ничто иное как большая куча дерьма. Безумие. Никак не могло сработать.  
  
— Это нарушение всех возможных протоколов, — тихо проронил Риггинс, но можно было легко догадаться, что тот терял терпение.  
  
— Жилищно-коммунальных? Не уверен. Сэр, это не трибунал и не дисциплинарное слушание. Решение уже принято, — Р держался очень самоуверенно и едва заметно улыбался. Что могло означать одно — тот тоже был пиздец как раздражен.  
  
— Чьим решением? Агент, вы понимаете, что вы уже прыгнули выше головы, взяв на себя ответственность за то, что не является вашей компетенцией? Мне напоминать, что еще вчера ваш уровень секретности не позволял вам даже знать о существовании объекта Инкогнито, а сейчас вы говорите от его имени? Вы хоть представляете кого вы защищаете сейчас, по-настоящему? Подумаете как следует.  
  
Тон Риггинса мог и звучать покровительственно-отечески, но Г. прекрасно знал скрывающуюся за ним холодную расчетливость. Не он один. Дирк за спиной Р заерзал с болезненным выражением на лице.  
  
— У «объекта» имя есть! — послышался со стороны дверного проема громкий голос Аманды Броцман. Ей запоздало завторил нестройный хор поддерживающих ее смешков.  
  
— Я мог когда-то закрыть глаза на полное самоуправство и фривольность в отношении Дирка, Р, но никем не авторизированное кураторство еще одного подопечного этого проекта — это уже перебор, — почти прошипел полковник.  
  
По комнате прошла волна шепота. Р заметно побагровел.  
  
— Господь, — успел пробормотать Г. себе под нос.  
  
— Я  _не_  курирую Дирка для вас и не собираюсь курировать никого. При всем уважении, сэр, но не пытайтесь продолжать развивать эту мысль дальше.  
  
Риггинс явно был не прочь продолжить, да хоть прям здесь, на людях. Но все же передумал и попытался вновь использовать вкрадчивые нотки.  
  
— Вы хотя бы подумали насколько это опасно?  
  
— Настолько же, насколько было опасно добровольно впускать в эти стены целый взвод ЦРУ, надеясь, что все как-то уживутся в мире? Да, есть некоторый установившийся уровень смертности и физических увечий, — агент Н. извлекла и помахала в воздухе соответствующей распечаткой для порядка. — но все как-то же работает в конце концов! Свлад оказался здесь, как любой другой другой из нас — всего лишь в поисках своего собственного уголка для жизни, а не для того, чтобы врагов наживать или…  
  
— Давай просто уйдем отсюда, — шепотом предложил Г.  
  
Его тревожило, что У. до сих пор не проронил и звука. Мужчина в очках неотрывно наблюдал, как Свлад все еще рассеянно изучал присутствующих, и спустя паузу еле заметно качнул головой.  
  
— Все будут на нас смотреть.  
  
В это время напряжение обострилось уже до предела.  
  
— Я сейчас не говорю о безопасности остальных людей, я говорю о его собственной безопасности! — рявкнул Риггинс, и это похоже наконец заставило Р обескураженно заткнуться.  
  
— О нет, — Г. понял куда полковник собрался клонить и на секунду зажмурился и прикрыл лицо ладонью. — Блять, пожалуйста, нет, нет, нет…  
  
— Вам не приходила в вашу светлую голову мысль о том, сколько коллег, друзей и близких тех, кто в данный момент находится тут, пострадало от рук этого человека? Сколько потенциальных ситуаций для насильственных действий на почве мести вы сейчас породили? Это просто так не исправишь профилактической лекцией. За ним числится определенный список из имен, агент Р. И очень длинный. Я могу зачитать его вам прямо сейчас.  
  
Если и правда это сделает, то Г. точно не совладает с собой и сам отгрызет полковнику голову, на месте. По комнате вновь прошел возбужденный шепоток. Свлад тихонько улыбнулся чему-то своему в пол. Грег почувствовал сильную волну жара. Все стремительно катилось в какие-то тартарары.  
  
Р с Риггинсом играли в яростные гляделки — остальные будто и вовсе перестали для них существовать. Это был вызов. Вызов, от которого Р со своей интрижкой с Икаром отчаянно пытался уйти ужасно долго, но сейчас он был брошен ему у всех на виду. «Определись уже наконец на чьей ты стороне. На стороне своих товарищей, на стороне своего долга и правого дела? Или же людей, которые на какой-то момент обнажили твои неожиданно существующие чувства и затуманили этим твои объективные суждения профессионального агента?».  
  
Дирк сделал еле заметный шаг в его сторону и осторожно сжал его ладонь. Я здесь, я с тобой. Наверное это и помогло, потому голос Р спустя несколько томительных мгновений был спокоен и тверд.  
  
— Ну да. Интересно, кто же решил поместить его в клетку на первом месте. Меня бы это тоже изрядно взбесило.  
  
Решение было принято.  
  
Ропот усилился. Теперь уже к Риггинсу обратилось множество пристальных взглядов, под которыми тот заметно стушевался. Холистическая тусовка если и выглядела не сильно уверенной ранее, теперь приосанилась и оглядывала его… неодобрительно. Свлад впервые проявил интерес к беседе и уставился на Р каким-то новым, удивленным взглядом.  
  
— Осторожно, — предпринял последнюю попытку осадить пыл полковник. — Вы уже заработали себе неделю нарядов вне очереди за дерзкое отношение, не надо делать ситуацию еще хуже.  
  
— Неделя нарядов! Отлично, — Р же, похоже, уже прошел точку невозврата. Он улыбался во все лицо и явно наслаждался.  
  
— «Отлично»? Так превратим их в три.  
  
— Почему не месяц? А давайте полгода! Можете меня перевести в другое подразделение, даже уволить, если хотите. Я все равно отсюда никуда не денусь. Если вы не заметили, я живу теперь в Риджли. И это единственное, что вы изменить не в силах, — Р сложил руки на груди и с удовольствием выдержал особенно длинную паузу. — Сэр.  
  
Он бросил взгляд на стоящего неподалеку Тодда, и тому потребовалась лишь пара секунд раздумий, чтобы кивнуть, встать рядом и повторить позу.  
  
— Он вообще-то прав, — он обвел всех взглядом и многозначительно добавил. — И в моих правах домовладельца выдворить всякого, кто ведет себя неподобающе и недружелюбно по отношению к любому другому жильцу Риджли. Так что… следите за собой, народ.  
  
Г. сжал кулаки и собрался было уже выступить вперед, но У. удержал его на месте. Он выглядел сдавшимся.  
  
— Ты не выиграешь.  
  
Собравшиеся продолжали шуметь, когда Риггинс тяжко вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, будь по вашему. Но он должен быть под чьей-то постоянной ответственностью.  
  
— Не твоей, — почти одновременно ответили Р с Тоддом.  
  
Дирк вновь зашевелился и что-то быстро нашептал Р на ухо.  
  
— Он хочет сказать, что ты потерял права быть ответственным за чью-либо жизнь, без риска все испортить, много лет назад.  
  
— Дирк мог бы сказать все что хочет мне лично, — вновь обманчиво мягким голосом произнес Риггинс.  
  
— Нет, — вновь хором категорично отозвались Р и Тодд.  
  
Дирк за их спинами не скрывал ухмылки.  
  
— Я не собираюсь быть ни под чьей ответственностью, — впервые за все время подал голос Свлад, хмурясь на каждого по очереди. — Я сам… своя ответственность.  
  
— Тогда нас точно ждут веселые деньки впереди, — хмыкнул какой-то агент сбоку.  
  
— Надо же, оно разговаривает, — подхватил почти беззлобно кто-то еще.  
  
— А он ничего, — вставила Н. благодушно.  
  
— Это какой-то бред сумасшедшего. Ты наблюдаешь тоже, что и я? У.? — Г. резко смолк.  
  
Лицо У. наконец-то выражало что-то конкретное. На нем отражался почти откровенный ужас. Г. проследил за его взглядом, и внутри у него все похолодело. Пока все продолжали активное обсуждение ситуации между собой, Свлад, предоставленный вновь сам себе, задержал взгляд прямо на них. И только теперь, видя парочку вместе, в его холодных сосредоточенных глазах наконец читалось узнавание. Он нетерпеливо подергал за рукав Дирка и что-то быстро заговорил ему на ухо, после чего Дирк выпрямился и тоже уставился на них.  
  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что Свлад рассказывал ему все о своем одиночном побеге из «Черного Крыла», когда-то схватило его по ошибке. Вот только ему недоставало деталей для полной картины. Разум Г. работал со спринтерской скоростью: сегодня же вечером Дирк наверняка расспросит Р о их вовлеченности в события того года. И если раньше у Р не хватало уровня доступа к файлу по тому инциденту, и он был достаточно тактичен — никогда не допытывался об обстоятельствах гибели муж У., то теперь сложить два и два ему не составит труда. И он разумеется неосторожно поделится своим открытием с Дирком. А через этого солнечного идиота подробности узнают вообще все. Вот и конец их так бережно хранимой приватности.  
  
Блять!  
  
— Пора валить. Пора валить! — в этот раз Г. утащил У. за собой без всякого сопротивления. Собрание было по большей части все равно закончено, и через минуту пару в коридоре уже со всех сторон обтекала река из взбудораженных случившимся процессом людей. Пришлось прижаться к стеночке, чтобы не оказаться сбитым с ног.  
  
— Я должен извиниться. Правда должен.  
  
— О, не говори ерунды. Все уже решили заранее и без нас, ты едва ли мог повлиять на ситуацию. Дерьмо случается, пока мы спим, — У. похлопал его по плечу, чувствуя себя явно куда спокойнее и безопаснее здесь, снаружи.  
  
Г. хотелось заспорить, ему не хотелось сдаваться вот так просто, но решил пока что это опустить.  
  
— Нет, за вчерашнее. Я… правда думал больше о своей мести, чем о том, как это все может отразиться на тебе. Не знаю даже что на меня нашло. Должно быть, моя единственная извилина тому виной. Ну ты понимаешь.  
  
Он не особо-то ожидал, что У. простит его слишком быстро, но тот, к его удивлению, обратился к нему с мягким взором.  
  
— У меня было время подумать — я тоже несколько переборщил с реакцией. Просто пообещай впредь пугать меня не так сильно, хорошо? Ох, блядство, — он перестал улыбаться и нырнул вниз.  
  
Г. обернулся и заметил источник тревоги — из столовой высыпали два брата-кошмара в компании торжествующего Р.  
  
— Черт. Увидимся на смене, да? — Г. изо всех сил постарался выжать из своей фигуры максимум несуществующего объема, чтобы перегородить собой У. и дать ему незаметно отступить.  
  
Он и сам не прочь был бы скрыться, но его уже поймал взглядом Р и теперь проталкивался к нему с вдохновенным видом — благо хоть без компании. Ну теперь-то что ему надо?  
  
— Только посмотрите на героя дня, — мрачно произнес Г., всем своим видом давая понять, что не настроен на милую светскую беседу. — Какого хуя там случилось, чувак?  
  
— Я сам до сих пор в шоке, что нам получилось это провернуть, — не обращая внимания на его мину и окрыленный своей победой, Р продолжал сиять. — Теперь все здесь должно измениться!.. Есть минутка?  
  
— Все время мира, — саркастично ответил Г., а затем отвел его под локоть вперед, в сторону лестничной клетки. — Совсем крышу снесло? Думаешь Риггинс после этого с тебя шкуру не сдерет?  
  
— Несомненно попытается. Но не то чтобы он в силах как-то действительно мне навредить. Сам подумай, разве он может позволить себе терять людей при нынешних ресурсах? — мужчина тряхнул головой и почти беспечно (беспечно!) рассмеялся. — Нет, мне точно не грозит ничего, чего бы я не смог вынести. Слушай, у меня вопрос — можете ли вы с У. подселить Свлада к себе?  
  
Мир вокруг Г. резко затормозил. Он раскрыл рот, пропустил шмыгнувшего между ним и Р Асистента, выдохнул и наконец выдал:  
  
— Ты совсем рехнулся?  
  
— Его никто не хочет брать к себе, а парню нужно свое место. Я посоветовался с Тоддом и он вовремя напомнил, что у вас, ребята, полно незанятого места. К тому же, вы те, кому я больше всех доверяю, а дело деликатное…  
  
— Я писаюсь кипятком от счастья, что в вашем гнезде разврата с Джентли и Броцманом царит теперь любовь и взаимопонимание, как и то, что ты так высоко нас с У. ставишь, но, — Г. усмехнулся, но отнюдь не по-доброму. — Иди на хуй, Р. Просто иди на хуй с такими идеями.  
  
К черту протокол Картера, который теперь очевидно больше не имел никакого смысла — Г. просто не собирался сейчас читать лекцию и объяснять другу, почему селить убийцу мужа Уинса в одну с ним жилплощадь было чертовски пиздецовой затеей. У него и так нервы были почти на пределе.  
  
— Хотя бы подумаешь об этом? — нахмурился Р, явно не понимая причины чужой злости.  
  
— Буду размышлять об этом денно и нощно! — Г. все-таки попытался успокоиться и наклонился к нему поближе. — Какого черта произошло прошлой ночью? Я тебя не узнаю! Ходишь по краю, плюешь на все свои прежние принципы, ради каких-то…  
  
— «Каких-то» кого?  
  
Г. не ответил, отвел глаза и покачал головой. Ему не нравилось все это. Не нравилось, что они с Р внезапно расходились как полюса.  
  
— Я расскажу про вчерашнее, — решил помочь тот, сменив тон на более мягкий. — Мы продолжили ссориться и… Дирк попросил меня уйти, очень тихо и спокойно. И я так и сделал. Он был расстроен и попросил Тодда увезти его по делам какого-то давно идущего расследования — отвлечься немного. Если кратко — они там встряли в заварушку. Дирк оказался в ловушке, мы с Броцманом попытались прийти на выручку, было много беготни и некоторое количество недоразумения… в какой-то момент мы были с Дирком твердо уверены, что потеряли друг друга насовсем, понимаешь? Перепугались до чертиков. Но потом мы трое спаслись, я малость излил душу и извинился. Но он, Дирк, сильно устал и перенервничал, так что довольно быстро уснул, пришлось заносить его домой почти что на руках. И Тодд предложил — совершенно неожиданно, надо сказать — мне на этот раз заночевать с Дирком у них, сказал, что его успокоит, если он проснется и обнаружит меня рядом с собой.  
  
— Охуенная степень джентльменства, — нетерпеливо вздохнул Г., вопреки всему не имея сейчас желания выслушивать подробности этого захватывающего романа. — В этой истории есть хоть что-то, что я должен извлечь?  
  
— Я иду к этому, — коротко усмехнулся Р. — Мы лежали вместе в одной кровати: я и Дирк. И я уже начал засыпать, как вдруг услышал как он говорит, во сне. Я подумал сначала, что это просто одна из его странностей, но потом понял, что он говорит что-то вполне осознанное. Вот только говорил будто не совсем он и из совершенно иного места. Как…  
  
— Испорченное радио, — догадался Г. и втянул воздух через нос. — Это был Свлад, да?  
  
— Из какого-то места, под названием Свалка. По-видимому, это то, где он жил, когда не бывал в нашей вселенной. Они с Дирком как-то… ну, связаны? — задумчиво проговорил Р. — Мы поговорили и узнали друг друга чуточку получше. Знаешь, он не очень-то счастлив там, хоть и утверждает, что все в порядке. Я предложил ему пожить здесь, а не просто наведываться время от времени, — он смущенно кашлянул. — А он предложил сторговаться — согласиться на предложения за поцелуй. Думаю, он не особо-то этого хотел, просто ему было любопытно узнать что Дирк во мне нашел.  
  
— Извращенцы. Так и знал, что это просто исполнение твоей влажной мечты — два бойфренда по цене одного. С близнецами веселей, да? И что, поцеловал?  
  
— Все не совсем так. И это между нами мальчиками, — Р перестал загадочно играть глазами и добавил уже серьезно. — Он очень одинок, Г.  
  
— И это типа должно меня сейчас растрогать до слез? Ой, иди в задницу.  
  
Теперь уже Р ухватил его за руку, не давая свалить.  
  
— Почему ты вдруг такой категоричный? Что происходит?  
  
— Ну нет уж, не буду я тебе ничего объяснять. Я в это твое дерьмо с мигрантами из далеких волшебных земель вообще не хотел лезть, — Г. как следует подумал и все же едко добавил. — Ты спроси своего дружка Дирка, почему именно ваши альтруистические задумки вызывают у таких как я и У. ничего, кроме рвотных позывов. Уверен, ему и его +1 есть что поведать.  
  
— Спрошу, — настороженно произнес Р. и посмотрел на него с внезапным сочувствием. — Знаешь, если бы ты только постарался понять…  
  
— Обойдусь, — Г. ткнул в его грудь пальцем. — Вот чего мне точно не понять, это как ты умудрился дать этой парочке запудрить тебе мозги окончательно. Что с тобой стало, Р? У тебя были амбиции, свои цели — пускай и наверняка мерзки и темные, и куда это все делось после того, как ты сблизился с Джентли? Ты раньше был на нашей стороне, чувак!  
  
Взгляд Р на его выпад вдруг потеплел и наполнился каким-то пониманием.  
  
— Г., ты даже не представляешь как сильно может измениться твое представление о мире, после знакомства с кем-то определенным. И мир не всегда делится только на черное и белое. В какой-то момент ты начинаешь видеть их глазами, и это сильно переворачивает твою привычную точку зрения. Мне посчастливилось такого человека встретить, — он сделал паузу и добавил уже твердо. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало.  
  
Ох, блять, у него и впрямь было с Икаром все серьезно. Р и впрямь, совершенно осознанно в этом увяз. Пропал мужик!  
  
— Извини, я лучше все-таки пойду блевану, — не сильно-то искренне, скорее обреченно отозвался Г., махнул рукой и потопал по ступенькам вверх. — Спасибо за экскурс в ваши Чьелли-Броцмановские шуры-муры.  
  
— Про квартиру я все равно напоминаю!  
  
Г. ответил не оборачиваясь и не сбавляя шага — оттопырив средний палец.  
  
***  
  
— Ну и что мы будем делать?  
  
— Мы? — У. с усталым видом оторвался от напечатания отчета и смерил негодующего Г. взглядом. — Г., я не собираюсь бросать работу, переводиться и переезжать в другой город только из-за того что…  
  
— По дому расхаживает убийца? Уверен, это можно как-то нормально вписать в объяснительную, — Г. забрался с ногами в обуви на подлокотник стоящего рядом с его столом кресла и открыл пачку чипсов. Черт его знает где добытую.  
  
Дело близилось к ночи, Свлад ошивался черт знает где, и Г. с У. находили убежище в стенах собственной квартиры. У. даже согласился на предложение взять остатки бумажной работы с собой и не вылезать никуда до следующей смены — если только это гарантирует его спокойствие. Собственно, на контрасте со вчерашним днем, он вел себя невероятно тихо. Подозрительно даже. Но Г. не был пока готов купиться на это. Из него порой выходил тот еще притворщик.  
  
У. неодобрительно качнул головой, но постарался не отвлекаться. Строчки текста отражались на его толстых стеклах, и нельзя было угадать, косился ли он в его сторону или нет.  
  
— Я не хочу показаться лицемерным, но в Риджли расхаживало и без того довольно много убийц, профессиональных и не очень…  
  
— Как ты можешь быть таким расслабленным? — недовольно проныл Г, свесившись под неестественным углом, почти перегородив второму обзор.  
  
— Йога, немного бренди перед сном, офигительно подобранные таблетки, — У сдался и повернулся к нему. — Ты видел его лицо сегодня? Он выглядел потерянным. Как будто правда не понимал что происходит и почему столько людей относятся к нему так предвзято.  
  
— Ага, и ты знаешь что из всех злодеев хуже те, кто искренне считает, что они-то как раз не злодеи.  
  
— «Черное Крыло» и правда делало много сомнительных вещей.  
  
Г. хотел уже было ответить какой-то остротой, но вместо этого нахмурился. Затем выпрямился.  
  
— Какого черта ты его защищаешь?  
  
— Я не защищаю, я просто… — У. снял очки и протер глаза. — Просто устал, ясно? Г., я ничего не хочу решать. Я хочу просто жить свою жизнь, делать свою работу и стараться изо всех своих блядских сил внушить самому себе, что его нет где-то там рядом, на моей орбите. А ты совсем не помогаешь мне в исполнении моей розовой мечты, если понимаешь мой намек.  
  
Г. намек понял, но все равно надулся, а потом выпалил:  
  
— От проблем не спрячешь голову в песок.  
  
— Смотри на меня и удивляйся, мой юный и наивный друг, — мягко усмехнулся У, обратил взгляд на монитор и негромко выругался. Он умудрился опереться о клавиатуру локтем и напечатал уже двадцать страниц полной белиберды. У. вновь приник к компьютеру и критически прищурился, отчего у глаз собрались морщинки. Этот вид заставил что-то зашевелиться в груди у Г. По всеобщим меркам У. вовсе не был прекрасен. И все же, он был красив.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — не ясно какой черт Г. дернул это ляпнуть, да еще таким образом — взгромоздившись на кресло как сыч, обсыпав себя чипсами. Но на У. это, кажется, произвело впечатление. Его лицо разгладилось, в глазах играло нечто узнаваемое — отражение ровно того же, что Г. сам чувствовал в этот момент.  
  
— Иди в постель. Повоевать за меня завтра сможешь.  
  
Г. с легкостью согласился. И да, он был еще как намерен повоевать.


	13. Новые, новые горизонты.

Следующая пара недель были, пожалуй, самыми нервными за всю историю Риждли, и виной этому стал не целый взвод ЦРУ, не очередной апокалипсис, а всего лишь еще один новый жилец. И если многие до этого по-первой ходили мимо объектов на цыпочках, то теперь еще и внимательно смотрели себе под ноги. Свлад, вопреки первым впечатлениям, был вовсе не диким и отлично справлялся в непривычных для него реалиях современной цивилизации. Конечно, его повадки порой все равно отдавали методами бойскаутов в условиях выживания ядерной войны, и очень скоро пришлось привыкнуть к самодельным ловушкам тут и там. Но после того, как по округе прошлись настоящие адские гончие и отбиться удалось только благодаря свладовым капканам и заговоренным венкам, все как-то резко пересмотрели свое скептическое отношение к его подходу. Жалко было только доставщика пиццы, который как-то оказался в окружении всех этих силков, запаниковал, припустил на пятый этаж и с тех самых пор так и не вернулся. Гений пообещал собрать группу и отправить туда на разведку на днях.  
  
А еще Свлад мог уснуть буквально где угодно и в любое время суток (что-то связанное с тем, что ему почти всю жизнь приходилось засыпать на открытом воздухе в самых не комфортных условиях, не иначе). Агенты почесали головы и в итоге решили пожаловаться об этом Тодду. На что тот лишь посоветовал обходить его, лежащего в коридорах, по краю и, если он вдруг начнет сквозь сон щелкать ножницами, просто бросать в его сторону едой и идти своей дорогой. Умник хренов. Неплохо привыкала к новому соседу и Н. — храбро вызвавшись научить Свлада всяким бытовым штучкам, типа глажки и готовки на электрической печи. Впрочем, скоро выяснилось, что он неплохо справлялся и сам, хотя и весьма своеобразно. Все-таки из Дирка за годы их встреч вышел тот еще учитель по жизни в реальном мире. Но в принципе тосты можно было подогревать ведь и утюгом. Причем сразу — килограммов так десять (уж запасаться припасами и делать нычки Свлад умел, как ни один оперативник). Остальным избегать его не помогало и то, что парень был абсолютно бесшумен. И если так подумать, вообще ни разу не походил на своего двойника — как только «Черное Крыло» умудрилось перепутать его в первый раз? Если Дирк всеми силами пытался обратить на себя взгляды мира и продемонстрировать свой (несуществующий) авторитет, то Свлад был скорее как кот: передвигался незаметно и занимался вообще хуй знает чем преимущественно ночью, всеми силами стараясь избегать любого необязательного контакта. Предпочитал носить рубашки и костюмы разной степени застиранности черного и серого цветов — в крайнем случае просто воровал вещи у того же Дирка. И, в отличие от последнего, часто носил очки, в то время как Дирк во всеуслышание презирал саму идею помещать что-то неугодное его «стилю» на свой нос. Потом Г. выяснил, что очки вообще-то изначально принадлежали Дирку, просто оба были свято убеждены, что у них все общее. Но начал подозревать, что Икар пудрил всем мозги и не носил их — вообще-то порой необходимые ему для чтения — по простой причине. Ему порой не хотелось, чтобы их двоих путали. Или в принципе ассоциировали его дела с делами Свлада. Второй, кажется, старался отличаться в том же ключе: отсюда была эта совершенно иная манера держать себя, затяжное (жутенькое) молчание, и даже голос, когда он все же звучал, будто бы специально был опущен на полтона ниже. Н. называла все эти его зловещие замашки следствием плохой социальной адаптации и находила это даже чем-то очаровательным. Г. бы подобрал термин покрепче — он считал Свлада полностью отмороженным. И уже задолбался пугаться до белых седин, то и дело сталкиваясь с ним после полуночи на плохо освещенных лестницах. Пока что обходилось без крови — лишь громким взрывом ругани от Г. и большущими глазами от безмолвно застывающего каждый раз парня. Кажется, оба старательно избегали друг друга, но этим же рыли себе яму.  
  
Не считая этих стычек, они с У. продолжали сидеть ниже травы, тише воды — засиживались в безопасности охраняемой дежурки допоздна, а в выходные не ступали ни шагу из квартиры и снова отвлекались в основном на работу. Риггинс так впечатлился подросшими показателям, что даже буркнул себе под нос в пятницу, что надо было наладить связь с Инкогнито раньше. И Г. был бы рад сказать, что все шло относительно терпимо, и У. продолжал принимать происходящее спокойно, да только его было теперь не провести. Потому что Уинс так или иначе вновь страдал отсутствием сна и часто таращился в одну точку в пространстве, явно же то и дело проигрывая в памяти какие-то события прошлого. И отнюдь не радостные годы, последовавшие после них. Г. даже не надо было его об этом расспрашивать. Мда, ему бы лучше придумать что-нибудь дельное, что могло бы помочь…  
  
Пока что Г. додумался лишь до того, чтобы разогреть себе супчик.  
  
Почему он занимался обедом в примыкающей к общей столовой кухне, а не у себя дома? Ему честно хотелось выбраться из царящей там тяжелой атмосферы и развеяться в компании друзей и коллег (а еще его задолбало натыкаться в родных кастрюлях на нычки оружия «на крайний случай»). Но почему-то не рассчитал, что сюда какого-то дьявола просочится и Джентли с целью халявного перекуса. Агрх, от этой яркой мозоли на глазу и занозой в мягком теле терпения и спокойствия нигде не было спрятаться. И к Дирку, разумеется, уже подтянулась стайка заинтересованных слушателей в виде Компьютерного Гения и еще нескольких агентов, ловящих момент и записывающих каждое его невразумительное слово.  
  
— Но как это работает? Как именно это ему удается? — в данный момент Гений уже почти что перегнулся со своим диктофоном через стол.  
  
— Честно говоря, я никогда особо не расспрашиваю, — выдавил из себя Дирк сквозь пережевываемый им банановый сэндвич. — Это едва ли интересно. Я так точно вечно отвлекаюсь, когда он мне пытается объяснить.  
  
— Про межпространственные перемещения?!  
  
Дирк пожал плечами и схватил еще один кусок хлеба, как бы демонстрируя, что в мире были вещи куда более достойные его внимания. В их числе были: игрушки антистресс, купоны на бесплатную пиццу, песни по радио с веселым битом. Сэндвичи.  
  
— Готов поспорить, все дело в этих его ножницах, что он с собой все время таскает, — пробормотал один из близнецов Л. — В смысле, они же волшебные…  
  
— Образцовые умы ЦРУ в действии, — фыркнул под нос Тодд, который занимал противоположный уголок общей кухоньки, где сейчас обитал Г., и занимался подсчетом мешков оставшийся гречки (их драконовы запасы все никак не уменьшались, несмотря на коллективные усилия).  
  
— Мы же видели как они могут вырезать людей из истории, что их будто и не было! Видимо, они и саму ткань реальности могут порезать? Так он сюда и проникал все это время — через дырки между мирами, которые он проделывал…  
  
— Ну, это совсем уж бредово, — не выдержал таки Дирк и покачал головой. — Реальность это вам не сыр, а ножницы сделаны вовсе не для того, чтобы вот так легко кромсать все на свете. — он задумался на секунду. — Их, впрочем, можно использовать по-разному.  
  
Когда на лицах агентов воцарилось потерянное выражение, Джентли вздохнул, неохотно взял из вазочки посередине стола длинный узкий батон и изобразил пантомиму с очень правдоподобным закалыванием невидимого человека острым предметом, сопровождая все звуками предсмертных хрипов и кровавого бульканья. Г. почувствовал легкую тошноту и на мгновение отвернулся обратно к плите.  
  
— А. Ясно. Прямой подход.  
  
— Именно, — мрачно отозвался Дирк, аккуратно положив хлеб обратно. — И нельзя ничего просто так «вырезать» из мира безвозвратно. Вы вообще слышали про закон сохранения энергии и материи?! Так оно не работает!  
  
— Дирк, не поощряй их любопытство, — предупредил Тодд, но уже с небольшой снисходительной улыбкой.  
  
— И дать жить им в невежестве собственных домыслов? Это было бы слишком бессердечно с моей стороны. Мой долг теперь — осветить их поросший буреломом путь познания, — покровительственно заявил Джентли, и по ответной ухмылке Броцмана Г. уже точно понял — эти двое специально выделывались, пока остальные сидели, развесив уши.  
  
— Так в чем же соль? — вновь надавил Компьютерный Гений с новым огнем в глазах.  
  
Дирк приосанился и зачем-то обернулся через плечо, проверяя нет ли прослушки.  
  
— Что ж. Существует множество волшебных ножниц и каждые со своими особыми свойствами…  
  
— Как Кольца Всевластья?  
  
— Я никогда не смотрел Стар Трек, — качнул головой Дирк и продолжил уже со спешкой. — Насколько я знаю, эти достались Свладу давным-давно в качестве подарка и они не вырезают людей, строго говоря. Скорее события. Определенного рода события, если быть точным. Момент чьего-то рождения. Но человек не пропадает насовсем! Просто его существование в этой вселенной… ну, вроде как оказывается незанятым? Для всего есть определенное место и роль, знаете ли. В общем, так он обычно и задерживается в нашем мире — занимает чью-то вдруг опустевшую клетку на карте мироздания. Стоп, не карте, нет. Скорее, потоке?.. Это каждый раз действует недолго, пока у «вырезанного» — ух, звучит все еще не очень… — у «вырезанного» человека еще сохраняется связь с нашим миром: воспоминания, следы, оставленные им в жизнях других и все такое. Вселенная рано или поздно излечивает себя. Тогда конечно же приходится все повторять сначала. Иначе его просто выбросит назад. И обязательно в самый неудобный момент!  
  
— Так чтобы оставаться в нашей реальности, Инкогнито ходит и периодически подрезает тут каких-то людей? — спустя небольшую паузу шокировано заморгал Асистент.  
  
Агенты заоборачивались с неловкими лицами. Внезапно их немногочисленные ряды стало трудно объяснять самим себе недостаточностью бюджета.  
  
— Ох, но он вырезает только плохих! — поспешно заверил Дирк, что не сильно-то всех взбодрило.  
  
— А куда же деваются те, кого вырезают? По закону сохранения материи, — тихо решил уточнить Гений.  
  
— Они все отправляются прямиком на Свалку, — отмахнулся детектив, как будто это была самая скучная вещь на свете. — Прямо к… не важно. Там все равно почти никто долго не протягивает. А кому удается, тот все равно вряд ли что сможет сделать, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни. Поверьте, это к лучшему.  
  
— И откуда такая осведомленность?  
  
— Я был там как-то раз, — прежде чем ЦРУ-шники всполошились и не начали осыпать его новыми вопросами, Дирк уже предупреждающе поднял руку. — И предпочел бы не обсуждать это, спасибо. То место было сплошным бардаком.  
  
Г. тихонько усмехнулся себе под нос. Сам-то Дирк хоть и был теперь мрачнее тучи, но выглядел не сильно уж пострадавшим от пережитого. Интересно, не было ли так, что он справлялся с ужасами Свалки (какими бы они ни были) куда лучше, чем с тем, что он пережил в «Черном Крыле»? Точно также как и Свлад удивительно лихо противостоял тому же «Черному Крылу», когда угодил в него в тот злополучный раз, но был, видимо, неразрывно связан со Свалкой. Их силы работали как плюс и минус в чужих и своих вселенных, ха. Они в каком-то смысле были больше зеркальными противоположностями, чем копиями.  
  
— Так значит он… вырезал кого-то в Икее, — не сильно уверенно подытожила Н. — Когда оказался здесь в Сиэтле.  
  
— Не думаю, — поразмыслив, возразил Дирк. — Там все были очень вежливы. Сделали скидку на матрас и совсем не обиделись на то, что мы случайно вызвали Гнорверка из недр склада в отделе со свечками!  
  
— Это было недоразумение, — пробормотал Тодд, сгребая ворох своих учетных бумажек в комок и пряча в карман.  
  
— Им не стоило держать его голодным, — согласно промычал Дирк и облизал пальцы в остатках крошек.  
  
— Тогда под кроватью был портал! Но она же совсем новая…  
  
— Ой, да я вас умоляю, — Г. надоели все эти спекуляции и повернулся ко всем лицом. — Это все он и его странная аура.  
  
Дирк заморгал на указывающий на него палец с самым отвратительным невинным видом.  
  
— Странная аура, у меня? Н-нет, у меня сроду нет ничего подобного.  
  
— Ага, заливай дальше. Но заметь, стоит тебе и таким как ты оказаться на воле и осесть где-то, так что-то безумное нет-нет, да начнет высыпать, как прыщи на лице пубертатной мелюзги. И чем дольше, тем больше всякой этой аномальщины на квадратный метр. Какая-то грозящая опасностью хрень просто должна была возникнуть рядом с тобой рано или поздно. Так уж оно выходит, если дать просто бродить подобным вам без присмотра. Не задумывался хоть раз, что ничего бы из этого не было, останься бы ты под замком, где тебе и было самое место?  
  
Дирк побелел. Остальные тоже как-то стихли и уставились на обоих во все глаза.  
  
— Г., — Тодд выглядел пугающе спокойным. — Не хочешь выйти в коридор на пару минут?  
  
Это было явное приглашение помахать кулаками. Внезапно подобная перспектива не вызывала должного воодушевления. Да, Броцман был крошечным, но Г.уже наслушался историй, что парень был нахуй бесстрашным и неплохо справлялся с кастетом в бою. К тому же, он мог легко вышвырнуть его и У. из дома. Игра не стоила свеч.  
  
— Да я просто шутил. Мы шутим, правда же? — Г. бросил в сторону затихшего Дирка не дружелюбную ухмылку. — Как будто у вас есть теории получше, в самом деле…  
  
Тодд, все еще стоя в промежутке между ними, закатил глаза.  
  
— Лиминальные пространства, чувак.  
  
— Лими… что?  
  
— Точки на границе между двумя переходными состояниями. Между концом чего-то одного и началом другого. Буквально переводится с латыни как «порог». Любое место, в которых тебе все кажется немного… странным, время как будто растягивается — так происходит, потому что они существуют для вещей, которые уже случились или еще не наступили. Комнаты ожидания, парковки…  
  
— …Автобусные остановки после полуночи, — присоединился Дирк с кивками. — заброшенные парки аттракционов, заправки посреди глуши, пустынные круглосуточные супермаркеты…  
  
— Темные пространства под кроватями, — Тодд развел руками. — Лиминальные. Там стенки нашего мира тоньше всего — там он и прошмыгнул. А вы тут развели… — он издал смешок, заметив впечатлившиеся выражения собравшихся. — Ребята, я на сверхъестественном дерьме за пару лет собаку съел. Иногда надо просто гуглить материал, чтобы быть в курсе.  
  
— Круть. Напишем в Лэнгли, возьмем совет на заметку, — саркастично отозвался Г., на что Дирк хихикнул. Конфликт вроде как сошел на нет.  
  
— Удачи вам дальше, умники, — Тодд вроде бы тоже заметно расслабился, потому что ответил на гримасу и средний палец Г. собственной усмешкой. — Дирк?  
  
— И особо удачного дня вам, агент Висконти! — тот засиял как солнце и стал выходить вслед за Броцманом.  
  
— Ага… — до Г. дошло с опозданием, а затем его пробил пот. — Подожди, откуда он… сука, откуда ты узнал? Джентли!  
  
— Узнал что? — не понял Дирк и помахал на прощание рукой. — Приятного аппетита!  
  
Г. был готов убить этого ублюдочного экстрасенса. Мужчина быстро оглянулся — его друзья старательно делали вид, что случайно упомянутую всуе засекреченную фамилию они не расслышали.  
  
Все было тихо-мирно еще минут десять, пока Г. окончательно остыл, а томатный суп с наоборот — дошел почти до кипения. Три ложки спокойной трапезы, и дверь в столовую вновь открылась с шумом.  
  
— Нам срочно нужна Н., — вид у Тодда был взволнованный. — С аптечкой. Он упал с лестницы и…  
  
Он не договорил, услышав как его окликает кто-то из коридора, и припустил обратно. Агент Н., за которой давно закрепилась роль местной скорой медицинской помощи, тут же вскочила с места и выбежала следом со всем необходимым. За ней с небольшой заминкой высыпали практически все остальные, снедаемые любопытством. Г. продолжил неспешно есть свой суп. Если им там понадобилась аптечка, то Джентли — или кто бы там не пострадал — еще не умер, а значит это была не его сиюминутная проблема. Там и без него со всем справятся.  
  
Прошла еще пара минут и Г. отбросил ложку в сторону. Нет, он все-таки не мог оставаться в стороне — неуютное ощущение, что стряслось что-то неладное, становилось лишь навязчивее.  
  
У начала пролета, ведущего к этажу со столовой была небольшая толкучка. На узкой клетке в немного неестественной позе лежал Свлад, а над ним быстро и методично работала Н. — прямо сейчас она проверяла реакцию зрачков. Непривычно помалкивающий Дирк сидел с головой двойника на коленях и выглядел так, будто его самого вот-вот хватит удар. Тодд возвышался над ними тремя и как мог пытался оттеснить толпу, чтобы дать проход воздуху. Что-то явно было не так. Свлад словно был во власти какого-то приступа — его глаза были раскрыты, но он не шевелился, хотя мускулы на лице еле заметно подрагивали. Ох блять, он что — свалился, сломал шею и его парализовало? Но это было невозможно даже представить — Свлад двигался всегда так плавно и изящно, что в таком катастрофически неловком падении Г. скорее бы заподозрил Джентли, а не его. Н., кажется, была такого же мнения, поскольку вид у нее был глубоко озадаченный и издавала она многозначительные «хммм» в большом количестве (как делают все настоящие доктора).  
  
— Он умирает? — каким-то смирившимся голосом наконец издал из себя Дирк.  
  
— Не думаю, дорогой. Посмотрим, но я бы сказала, что ему станет лучше через минуту или две, — Н. коротко вздохнула и вскинула голову. — У него никогда не случалось приступов эпилепсии? Внезапных обмороков? — увидев, как Дирк неловко шевелит губами, женщина тихо усмехнулась. — Точно. Не особые фанаты профессиональных медицинских учреждений, могла бы догадаться…  
  
— Есть идеи о том, что с ним?  
  
— Ой, куча, одна зловеще другой! — она весело рассмеялась, но поймала испуганный взор огромных глаз и решила вернуться к серьезности. — Но я постараюсь сузить их до одной. Скажи, он же часто ходит уставший? Много спит, часто засыпает посреди дня в самых неудобных местах? Словно отключается всего за секунду?  
  
— Да, но я всегда думал, что он просто, ну, такой… — Дирк запнулся и старательно нахмурился. — Он и впрямь очень быстро засыпает, не дойдя до кровати, даже если она есть неподалеку, но он все равно раньше успевал найти какое-то место, где можно хотя бы прилечь. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он вот так просто падал. Это плохо?  
  
— Ну, не смертельно. Надо бы провести пару тестов, конечно, но предполагаю, что у Свлада нарколепсия, — растерянность не сошла, а лица детектива, поэтому Н. постаралась терпеливо пояснить. — Это нервное заболевание с нарушениями фаз сна. Непреодолимая сонливость, резкая потеря мышечного тонуса, сонный паралич… ты спишь или вроде как спишь, но все слышишь и понимаешь, только не можешь пошевелиться или заговорить. Проще говоря, твое сознание уже проснулось и бодрствует, но твое тело еще нет, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.  
  
— Ничего?!  
  
— Ну ты можешь не впадать в панику, — оптимистично заявила женщина. — Люди живут с этим, зайчик.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, вы не понимаете. Это очень,  _очень_  плохие новости, — Дирк быстро замотал головой, с нарастающей тревогой таращась теперь перед собой. — Ему это совсем не понравится, он слишком яростно защищает право владеть собой! Как бы тяжело не было, сколько бы раз она не предлагала ему помощь и обещала унять страдания и боль, он всегда отстаивает свое самое важное для него право — оставаться свободным. Быть хозяином собственного разума. А вы говорите, что его собственный мозг предает его? Нет! Это новость повергнет его… в ужас.  
  
Он будто говорил это никому конкретному. В его тоне различалась неясная паника и внезапно также злость. Многие из присутствующих агентов и случайных свидетелей переглянулись, явно не понимая контекста. Г. бы тоже хотелось его понять…  
  
Внезапно Свлад слабо зашевелился — Дирк поспешно помог ему сесть, поддерживая за спину.  
  
— Она была здесь, — забормотал тот, глядя в какую-то точку за головами сгрудившихся любопытствующих. — Разве никто не видел? Она стояла прямо там! Прямо здесь, здесь, здесь…  
  
Г. никогда еще не видел Свлада настолько взволнованным — до дрожи в голосе, до полного игнорирования всего, что творилось вокруг… Не видел его как-либо обеспокоенным вообще, если так подумать.  
  
— Нарколепсия иногда проявляется в виде гипнагогических галлюцинаций, — медленно проговорила Н., переводя сощуренный взгляд с одного на другого. — Кого ты увидел, милый?  
  
— Здесь никого нет, кроме тех, кто тут уже…  _Она_? — Дирк нахмурил брови, а затем немо приоткрыл рот будто бы внезапно что-то осознавая.  
  
Несколько вещей произошло в ту же секунду: Джентли мягко, но настойчиво закрыл все еще что-то беззвучно шепчущие губы Свлада рукой, другой — свободной — быстро отвел протянувшуюся к ним ладонь Тодда во внезапном жесте «не тронь его», а затем резко повернулся к остальным.  
  
— Ему нужен отдых. Так ведь? — он чиркнул взглядом по Н. — Есть ли какое-то лекарство от этого?  
  
— Мне определенно нужно изучить это дело лучше, но насколько мне известно — можно лишь минимизировать симптомы. Эффективного лекарства против этого нет. Прости, милый.  
  
После этого рокового заявления оба двойника уставились друг на друга и долго просто сидели, безмолвно переговариваясь друг с другом. Лица собравшихся приобрели скорбное сочувствующее выражение.  
  
— О нет, вот так оно все и начинается, — пробормотал Г.  
  
— Что начинается?  
  
Мужчина вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на внезапно подобравшегося со спины У. Они вновь стояли на самых задних рядах и никто особо не обращал на них внимания, так что создавало некую иллюзию невидимости и защищенности.  
  
— Всеобщее симпатизирование, мать его. У парня загадочное трагическое прошлое, парень социофоб со своим собственным темным очарованием, и вдруг им овладевает непреодолимый душевный недуг, из-за которого окружающие постепенно начинают его жалеть и считать его милым лапочкой!.. И вот чего ты лыбишься сейчас?  
  
— Прости, — У. честно постарался убавить улыбку. — Просто — разве это не моя с тобой история в сжатом виде?  
  
— Не говори так, — Г. с недовольным видом ссутулил плечи. — Знаешь, что ты делаешь этим? Очеловечиваешь его.  
  
У. на это ответил внезапно долгим взглядом.  
  
— Я вовсе не стараюсь… но ты должен признать — он просто человек. А не какой-то там мифический монстр.  
  
— Да. И с людьми, к счастью, куда проще справиться.  
  
У. вопросительно нахмурился, а затем заметил блеснувшие знакомые ножницы, удерживаемые Г. за спиной. Мужчина немедленно побледнел.  
  
— Г., что, блять, ты задумал? Я думал, мы уже обсудили это!..  
  
— Тшш, — Г. быстро шагнул вбок к нему поближе, одновременно просматривая нет ли кого подслушивающего. — Никто ничего не докажет. Они просто оказались на ступенях, когда он упал, а я подобрал. И не собираюсь я ничего делать — я просто, считай, обезоружил его для всеобщего блага!  
  
— И что, ты думаешь, он не найдет другого иного способа, чтобы тебя убить? Очень дальновидно, — У. даже не был особо сердитым, просто раздраженным.  
  
— Ой да ладно, дай мне хоть какую-то поблажку! — Г. и сам знал, что поступал не очень-то умно, но в самом деле?  
  
— Увидимся на твоем опознании, — с мрачной усмешкой отозвался У. и развернулся, чтобы удалиться обратно на свой пост.  
  
Г. издал негромкий вздох и в последний раз бросил взгляд на лестничную клетку. Разумеется очень удачно его взор встретился со все еще возбужденным взором Свлада. Агент сделал все возможное, чтобы убраться с места сцены как можно стремительней.  
  
***  
  
О том, что засланный Лэнгли ревизор мисс Уилсон из погорелого штаба втихую таки переехала под крышу Риджли к остальным сотрудникам «Черного Крыла», Г. прознал в итоге вообще случайно и спустя какое-то время. Женщина старательно пряталась от всего странного в стенах своей новой конспиративной квартиры (продукты и документацию ей по по-прежнему заносил преданный Фридкин), часто уезжала в самоназначенные отпуски и, по слухам, все еще закидывалась крепкой травяной настойкой при каждом упоминании фамилии «Джентли». Г. бы и не знал о ее переезде очень долго, если бы не инцидент с яблонькой во дворе перед домом — тем, что посадил из какого-то подозрительного семечка Свлад. Естественно дерево вышло не абы каким, а выросшим на могилке мертвой домашней мыши соседской девочки, декларировало теперь зловещие стихи, а в его корнях уже успел завестись ход прямиком на Свалку.  
  
Уилсон решила съездить домой к семье и была, мягко говоря, очень удивлена, обнаружив при возвращении «еще одного» Дирка, довольно хищные порталы в яблонях и зомби-мышь. Последней каплей стало то, что ее внезапно приревновал к яблоньке разумный ходячий куст по имени Гарри, который чуть ранее вывелся в садах под Риджли (облагораживание лабиринта Патрика Спринга дало в буквальном смысле удивительные плоды). То, что отбивать женщину от воинственной флоры пришлось именно Свладу, Уилсон подкосило окончательно — она тут же отправиться в еще один отпуск.  
  
Г. тихонько порадовался, что на фоне всех этих стрессов дама из Управления про него даже не вспомнила. Всезнающий У. подметил, что ее интерес к нему угас как только она узнала, что он был теперь занят. А также уточнил, что преуспевающая сотрудница ЦРУ в разводе все равно нашла бы чем утешиться — по слухам вокруг у нее увивалось довольно много мужчин, обычно все ниже ее по положению. Г. от этой новости почему-то обиделся.  
  
***  
  
Дела вроде как шли тихо: У. по-прежнему загонялся работой и бессонницей, Г. загонялся в принципе и огрызался на всех при первой возможности, но все было нормально. Им даже успешно удавалось избегать сами-знаете-кого. Длинные железные ножницы — с тяжеловатой рукояткой, несмотря на явную старину острые и с гравировкой на лезвии в виде розы — Г. внимательно изучил со всех сторон всего раз. А затем, как и обещал, ничего не предпринял и спрятал их в домашний тайник. Что-то подсказывало Г., что Риггинс был бы на седьмом небе, принеси он их вместо этого ему, но чутье собирателя компромата говорило ему приберечь вещь для себя. Чутье игнорировать грешно.  
  
И все же, ему следовало догадаться, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Потому что уже другим вечером, когда Г. приплелся первым после смены к своей квартире и с тяжким вздохом переступил порог, через окно внутрь уже кто-то лез.  
  
Через окно лез Свлад.  
  
— Бля!  
  
Свлад открыл рот, но «привет» или что бы там ни планировало вылететь, так и не успело прозвучать — в его лицо тут же полетела лампа из прихожей. Он достаточно ловко увернулся — лампа встретилась со стеной, разбившись вдребезги — и перекатился на пол. Когда Свлад вскочил на ноги, то оказался уже лицом к лицу с оппонентом. С оппонентом с красным лицом и с кастрюлей остывших макарон в руке — первым что попалось на ближайшем кухонном столе.  
  
— Не надо! — но слипшиеся рожки все равно градом полетели над головой — Свлад молниеносно пригнулся, а затем уставился на этого безумца, так бездарно обходящегося с едой, большими глазами. — Какого черта?  
  
— Я «какого черта»?! Это ты «какого…»! — Г. остановил сам себя, тряхнул головой и попытался бесцеремонно схватить того за воротник. — Сгинь отсюда!  
  
Упирался Свлад как самый настоящий котик — цепляясь за все подряд. К осколкам и макаронам скоро присоединились перевернутый торшер, фикус с землицей и протащенный через пол квартиры с ужасным скрежетом кофейный столик.  
  
— Но у тебя моя вещь!  
  
— А ты вломился в мой дом, — не растерялся Г., почти сумев доволочь его до дверей. — Охуенно мы сочлись, я считаю. Всего хорошего, спокойной ночи…  
  
— Да хватит толкать! — Свлад вывернулся из его хватки и взглянул на него с самым оскорбленным видом. — Ты всегда так обходишься с теми, кто к вам приходит, или ты просто встал не с той ноги?  
  
Это хамло еще смело его отчитывать. В его же, мать, квартире!  
  
— Нет, только с теми пиздодуями, которые лезут без разрешения в окно, — Г. попытался распахнуть входную дверь, но Свлад тут же закрыл ее спиной.  
  
— А если бы мне дали разрешение, то можно было бы?  
  
— Конечно. И получить в морду болторезом тоже. Нормальные люди дверями пользуются. Пошел вон!  
  
— Ты правда чувствовал бы себя в большей безопасности, если бы я пошел через дверь? Она всего лишь из дерева, — он глянул через плечо и усмехнулся. — И к тому же одержима духами. У вас, ребята, нет никакого понятия о спиритической гигиене дома.  
  
Вот что раздражало больше всего — Свлад не тараторил как Дирк и вообще, даже когда возмущался, особо не повышал голоса. Нет, он говорил вдумчиво, размеренно, но, сука, одинаково требовательным тоном, что и его двойник. И это серьезно сбивало с собственной мысли.  
  
— О спиритической… — Г. пришел в себя и сделал еще одну попытку заломить ему руку. — Заткнись и исчезни уже!  
  
— Только после того, как ты вернешь мне мое, — теперь уже с полной серьезностью ответил Свлад, вновь вывернувшись. — Нет, правда. И лучше сделать это побыстрей, пока еще есть возможность.  
  
— Ты мне сейчас угрожаешь что ли?  
  
Внезапно во всей квартире погас свет — и нет, это не пробки выбило. Был ранний вечер, за окном еще не успело до конца стемнеть, но воздух внутри квартиры неожиданно загустел, заполнился маревом тьмы. И на привкус стал вдруг более влажным, солоноватым и отдавал лиственной гнилью. Пол под ногами сначала слегка задрожал, а затем уже конкретно так заскрипел половицами. Будто бы под него забралось нечто большое и омерзительно живое. Ебать, что это?!  
  
— Забудь что я говорил, они уже здесь. Стой смирно, — Свлад зорко огляделся по сторонам, оставаясь пугающе сосредоточенным, а затем вышел мимо застывшего Г. в середину комнаты и обратился к кому-то невидимому. — Слушайте, это обычное недоразумение. Их не отобрали у меня силой, они по-прежнему принадлежат мне и находятся здесь! Вы не можете просто съесть его потому что он не знает правила!  
  
—  _Съесть?_  — прошипел Г., но на него тут же шикнули.  
  
— Думали раз они угодили не в те руки, то можно вот так запросто слетаться, чтобы поживиться не связанным никаким договором артефактом, а от дурака избавиться, серьезно? — загадочное нечто, наводняющее теперь гостиную пророкотало нечто низкое (подозрительно похожее на смех), и Свлад закатил глаза. — Так дело не пойдет.  
  
Пока Г. дрожащими руками пытался включить камеру на телефоне, парень уже стремительно зашагал в сторону кухни. Пол под подошвами все еще ходил ходуном, тьма приобретала уже какие-то мутные очертания, а в ушах почему-то все громче звенело — как будто кто-то рядом реально мучил надтреснутый металлический колокольчик. И от этого с каждой секундой все мучительней болела голова.  
  
— Что за черт, что за черт, что за черт…  
  
— Вот, это их немного задержит, — Свлад вернулся с разорванными пакетами гороха и чечевицы и стал старательно высыпать их одной сплошной линией вокруг Г. — Ни шагу за круг, ты понял? А теперь говори где они.  
  
— И эта хрень должна как-то помочь?! А нельзя по ним шмальнуть вместо этого чем-нибудь?  
  
— Горохом или еще чем-то таким можно, — Свлад явно устал от этой бессмысленной паники и после секундной заминки точно также нагло, как и его до этого, схватил Г. за грудки. — Ножницы, ну же!  
  
— Господи, ладно! В спальне, в шкафу! Там тайник… — тот немедленно умчался, не дослушав. Он и впрямь был встревожен! Свлад никогда до этого еще не был замечен хоть куда-либо  _спешащим_.  
  
Звон тем временем стал уже почти оглушающим. Г. со слезящимися глазами попытался заснять перемещающиеся на подобии призраков скопления тьмы на видео, вот только телефон внезапно вырубился и задымился. Что, блин, там вообще могло испускать дым?! Было очень трудно думать и почти невозможно дышать в этом удушающем запахе гниющего леса. Круг… если он сделает из него всего пару шагов к кухне и достанет одну из кастрюль с заначкой, то он встретит Свлада и вот эту всю непонятную хтонь с заряженным пистолетом, как настоящий мужчина. Нужно всего-то… заставить свои ноги двигаться…  
  
Г. часто заморгал и вовремя хлопнул себя по щекам. Откуда в его голове только что взялись эти мысли?  
  
Наконец Свлад вернулся с ножницами в руках и еще раз обвел взглядом исподлобья все помещение. Помещение, где уже теперь не только дрожал пол, но и зловеще летала часть предметов и раздувались шторы.  
  
— Уходите, пока я не принял настоящие меры. Они снова у меня, вам нечего тут больше делать, — светопреставление не утихло, и он недовольно скривил губы. — Придется предъявить доказательства, что я забрал их у тебя обратно в честной схватке, а то не отстанут.  
  
— В-в смысле, это как? Ай, блять! — Г. не успел шарахнуться в сторону: Свлад уже ухватил его за запястье и ткнул кончиком острия в его первый попавшийся палец.  
  
На этом, как ни странно, кровопролитие и закончилось — Свлад отпустил его на свободу, многозначительно подняв ножницы с алой капелькой над собой. И тут же все стихло и вернулся свет. Всякая хрупкая утварь попадала с жалким звоном.  
  
— Оно ушло…  
  
— Да, в этом и была задумка. В следующий раз думай, прежде чем брать волшебные предметы без спроса. Проще было бы просто повесить большой знак для привлечения всеобщего внимания, честное слово, — он уже вернулся к своему типичному спокойному (раздражающему) состоянию.  
  
Г. издал невнятный звук благодарности и утер со лба пот. Внезапно он кое-что вспомнил.  
  
— Может ты еще и пули в полете заговаривать умеешь?  
  
— Не говори чепухи, никто так не может. Я тогда просто пытался тебя осадить, чтобы ты не делал глупостей.  
  
Так он его тогда тупо дурил. Г. уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы ощутить новую волну злости.  
  
— Так. А ну дуй отсюда!  
  
Свлад явно не ожидал такого совершенного не нежного обращения после спасения, поэтому дал вытолкать себя наружу без должного сопротивления.  
  
Вытряхнулся он в коридор практически лицом к лицу с как раз подошедшему с работы У. Все трое, включая Г. — все еще держащего Свлада за шкирку — застыли на несколько страшных мгновений.  
  
— Что за  _хуйня_? — наконец тихо вопросил Уинс, к чести, сохраняя самообладание.  
  
Г. оправился первым, сглотнул и отпихнул Свлада в сторону.  
  
— Он уже уходит. Не задавай вопросов и просто заходи внутрь, — У. глянул на Г. ничего хорошего не предвещающим взглядом, и ему пришлось сбавить дерзость и заговорить уже мягче, но торопливее. — Ничего страшного не случилось, мы просто перекинулись парой слов. Пожалуйста, иди внутрь. Только не волнуйся. Я люблю тебя. Там сейчас немного не прибрано, но пожалуйста, не злись и не убивай меня. Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя?  
  
У. смерил его еще более нахмуренным взором, быстро перевел его на молчащего Свлада, но в итоге все же скрылся за дверью. Судя по раздавшимся из-за нее приглушенным матам, Г. рисковал заночевать сегодня за пределами Риджли, но с этим он разберется позже.  
  
— Эй ты, пугало! — окликнул Г. Свлада, прежде чем тот окончательно удалится. — Держись от нас подальше, ты понял?  
  
Какого-то черта он решил не проигнорировать оклик, а остановился посреди коридора как вкопанный и обернулся в его сторону с крайне озадаченным выражением на лице.  
  
— Каждый раз, когда мы заговариваем, ты кажешься крайне злым. Почему?  
  
Он это взаправду сейчас?  
  
— Ты шутишь сейчас, да? — Г. быстро обернулся по сторонам и подошел ближе. От подслушивающих ушей и видео слежки в этом доме было нигде не спрятаться, но ох как было бы хорошо, если бы за ними никто сейчас не наблюдал. — Хватит уже того, что ты, чувак, сломал мне жизнь на добрые десять лет!  
  
— Ничего подобного, — Свлад возразил с такой уверенностью, что он даже опешил на секундочку.  
  
— Извини, может я не въезжаю во что-то — ты же был тогда в «Черном Крыле» и на моих глазах убил около тридцати человек в одиночку? Или я выдумываю?  
  
— Они все напросились на это.  
  
— Блять, никогда не говори такое! — Г. прошелся рукой по лицу и уставился на того не верящими глазами. — Так оправдываются только дети или совсем уж психи!  
  
— Все, что случилось тогда с твоими друзьями, было прямым последствием ранее принятых ими решений и действий. Все связано, — медленно проговорил Свлад, с неким холодным интересом наблюдая за его эмоциональной реакцией. — Кто-то заставлял тебя работать на этих людей, Грегори? Кто-то не оставил тебе выбора, держал твоих близких под дулом пистолета, чтобы ты продолжал исполнять их приказы? Я так не думаю. Все это было добровольно.  
  
Г. почувствовал волну подкатывающего ужаса. От того, что этот маньяк откуда-то знал его имя, что он рассуждал об этом так спокойно и что он как-то поворачивал всю эту ситуацию совершенно иным боком, делая его источником зла.  
  
— Слушай, мне плевать на это все-связано-карма-хуямба дерьмо. Я не знал что там с вами делали, это было не мое дело…  
  
— Ты врешь, — все еще ровно, но с упреком отозвался Свлад, сделав шаг навстречу. — Ты работаешь в аналитическом отделе — я знаю что это такое. Я не дурак, я изучил что «Черное Крыло» из себя представляет давным-давно. Ты из тех немногих, кто в курсе почти всего, чем занимаются все остальные подразделения. Знаешь каждого объекта, каждую рутинную процедуру и ответственных за них людей. Возможно даже подписывал некоторые приказы, когда те попадали тебе в руки.  
  
Г. тут же вспомнил тот день, годы назад, когда Лавлайк уболтал его подписать документы о применении каких-то препаратов за Риггинса и даже не задал лишних вопросов. Блять, откуда он мог об этом-то узнать? Или это его экстрасенсорное чутье совершенно случайно угодило в цель?..  
  
— И кем это тогда тебя делает, по-твоему? Дланью судьбы что ли? Нет, ты просто не хочешь брать на себя ответственность за совершенное, ублюдок, — его голос начинал дрожать. — Я этого не просил! И У. уж точно не просил того, что случилось с ним после!  
  
— Вселенная не заинтересована в том, чтобы исполнять наши желания…  
  
— Нет, заткнись. Просто захлопнись. Ты никогда не остаешься надолго, чтобы стать свидетелем последствий своих действий! — теперь Г. уже просто прорвало. — Ты и понятия не имеешь каково это — наблюдать, как невероятно умный, добрый человек постепенно превращается в гребаного зомби, не в состоянии помыть посуду или надеть носок! Как унизительна вообще может быть депрессия! Она влияет на способность ясно мыслить, чувствовать что-либо, обесценивает увлечения всей жизни и все твои отношения. Она лишает нормальной здоровой способности справляться с плохими днями и плохими новостями, ничто не приносит ни удовольствия, и ни в чем нет смысла. Ты отталкиваешь своих друзей, рискуешь своей работой, потому что не можешь сконцентрироваться, живешь полным убожеством, потому что у тебя нет сил вставать с постели, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вынести мусор. Ты становишься жалким, и ты это знаешь. И у тебя нет возможности остановить падение вниз. Для тебя нет будущего, нет эмоциональных резервов, нет веры, что станет хоть чуточку лучше. Никто на Земле не выбрал бы подобный кошмар по сравнению со средней жизнью со всеми взлетами и падениями. Это неспособность функционировать. Совсем. А еще она заразна — перекидывается на твоих близких как чума и разрушает нахуй все, что казалось нерушимым. Никто не выбирает это. Никто не заслуживает этого. Ты не можешь себе даже представить, что нужно, чтобы притворяться нормальным, приходить на работу, записываться на прием к стоматологу, оплачивать счета, держать под рукой достаточное количество туалетной бумаги, когда большая часть твоей силы воли тратится на борьбу с желанием убить себя. Так что закрой свой рот.  
  
На лице Свлада не отражалось никаких особых чувств, хотя он вроде бы и глубоко задумался. Г. ждал от него хоть какого-нибудь ответа, но кажется его надежды были напрасными.  
  
— Блин, тебе хоть немножко-то не плевать на то, что ты сделал со всеми людьми, чьи жизни поломал?! — не выдержал мужчина в конечном итоге.  
  
— Зачем мне это? — брови Свлада поползли вверх.  
  
— Потому что это, блять, по-человечески? — Г. бессильно простонал, обратив лицо в потолок. Как можно быть настолько толстокожим?  
  
— И чем же тебе эта забота о чужих жизнях помогла? — ну хотя бы насмешки в его голосе не звучало, а то бы Г. точно заехал ему по лицу кулаком.  
  
— Бля, а может не из всего можно извлечь выгоду, не?  
  
— Тогда почему?  
  
И как на это вообще можно было ответить?  
  
— Потому что это жизнью, блять, называется! Нормальной, человеческой, а не что там у таких безэмоционально отбитых…  
  
— Но тебе же очевидно больно.  
  
Г. распрямился и уставился на него. Охуенно, мы обзавелись эмпатией!  
  
— Не лучше было бы… — Свлад явно испытывал сложность с подбором верных слов. — ну, не чувствовать подобного?  
  
— Ага. Только ничего из этого нельзя убрать щелчком пальцев и какой-то там магией. Охуеть, да? Приходится жить так, спасибо таким фрикам как ты! — Г. протер глаза. — Какого черта я вообще трачу на это воздух… Тебе должно было уже хватить того, что я тебя на дух не переношу. Только, блять, не спрашивай хотя бы тут «почему?».  
  
— Почему?  
  
Бляяяяяя.  
  
— Ты чуть не убил нас двоих тогда в комнате наблюдения!  
  
— Да, но не убил же, — ловко вставил Свлад и добавил уже более задумчиво. — Я должен был, в смысле, это было бы правильно.  
  
В его голосе все еще не было злости. Скорее, он был сам изрядно озадачен. Г. попытался успокоиться на минутку.  
  
— Так чего же не стал?  
  
— Я не знаю. Почему не убил ты? У тебя были все шансы.  
  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Г. — В следующий раз постараюсь лучше.  
  
Тут Свлад легонько улыбнулся. Г. до этого вообще не знал, что он на это способен.  
  
— Возможно это меня и остановило — ты удивил меня, дав мне уйти, — он приободрился собственным неожиданным выводом. — Так я тебя и запомнил.  
  
Г. подозрительно сощурился.  
  
— Нет, нет, не делай так. Не превращай это в какой-то блядский момент трогательного сплочения. Ты мне даже не нравишься!  
  
— Но ты меня еще пока совсем не знаешь, — возразил Свлад, теперь наступая с какой-то явно бредовой идеей. — Мне кажется, у нас гораздо больше общего, чем я считал раньше.  
  
— Стой! — Г. выставил перед собой руку и произнес очень четко. — Слушай. Я тебе не Тодд Броцман для твоего Дирка, козлина. Я абсолютно не заинтересован в добровольном участии в сомнительной сверхъестественной возне, за которую мне даже не заплатят денег. И у меня уж точно нет свободного времени и желания, чтобы находить точки соприкосновения с кем-то настолько отбитым, как ты или тебе подобные. Так что будь лапой — постарайся сгинуть туда, откуда ты пришел. Никто не хочет, чтобы ты оставался здесь.  
  
Свлад опустил плечи, но не произнес ни слова. Он выглядел… расстроенным? То еще библейское чудо, если только это только не мерещилось. Спустя минуту пристальных гляделок, Свлад все-таки повернулся и пошел своей дорогой. Г. издал долгий измученный вздох. Ну он конечно и выпустил пар… Выпустил из себя много чего, что очень давно держал в себе. Боже, он чувствовал себя выжатым.  
  
— Агент Г.!  
  
Г. открыл глаза, но тут же их закатил и постарался отвернуться — естественно на громкие голоса сбежался еще один холистический брат-акробат.  
  
— Уйди, Джентли, я не в духе, — но конечно же он не отстал и поравнялся с ним.  
  
— Я не мог не подслушать как вы двое разговаривали, довольно экспрессивно как мне показалось, и почувствовал необходимость подойти и дать дружеский совет, — Г. смерил его довольно свирепым взглядом, который был полностью проигнорирован. — Постарайтесь быть чуточку снисходительнее с ним, может быть? Видите ли, вам может казаться, что Свлад слишком холодный или жесткий, но это только потому что он рос иначе, чем многие люди. Его моральные принципы могут показаться несколько… странными и непривычными на чей-то сторонний взгляд. Но он вовсе не злой или не равнодушный — на самом деле, он может реагировать на какие-то вещи даже слишком эмоционально. Уж поверьте, я знаю! У него просто своя логика, вот и все. Я хочу сказать, постарайтесь не провоцировать его, а то он может что-то не так понять и это приведет к недоразумению. И проблемам. Возможно, э, жертвам. Дайте ему немного времени, и он во всем разберется.  
  
Ну нет, на лекцию у него точно уже не было сил.  
  
— Значит так, Икар, давай кое-что проясним, — тот побледнел, но дал ему продолжить. — Я тебе не друг. Мы никогда не были и не станем приятелями. И мне не нужны мастер-классы по шелковому терпению, которые должны помочь мне лучше выносить присутствие того, кто изгадил своим существованием лучшие годы моей жизни, не спросив перед этим меня. От тебя так точно, — Г. сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь вновь не сорваться. — Все только начало складываться действительно хорошо, наконец-то! А затем вы двое!.. И мне говорят, что это я, кто должен подстраиваться? Иди к черту!  
  
— Мне жаль, — на лице Дирка застыло искренне сочувствующее выражение, и от этого было еще невыносимей. — Но ему сейчас тяжело не меньше, пускай это не кажется таким очевидным. И если бы вы дали ему немного времени…  
  
— Тебе же не меньше хотелось бы, чтобы он здесь не задерживался, разве нет? — мрачно усмехнулся Г. ни с того ни с его.  
  
Дирк казался оскорбленным таким обвинением.  
  
— Наши разногласия это наше личное дело!  
  
— А наши с ним — мое. И тебе лучше не вставать мне на пути, Икар. Оставь свое адвокатство за его спиной при себе, потому что бог свидетель — ты сам ходишь по тонкой грани, — Г. решил ограничиться толчком в плечо, но судя по всему посыл был ясен.  
  
Весь тот день Г. проходил в таком тяжелом, почти физически давящим на грудь состоянии, что У. в итоге даже не сильно ругался на него за погром в квартире. Что говорило ого-го о чем.  
  
Проклятье, Г. абсолютно потерялся.  
  
***  
  
Утро, как и ожидалось, не принесло облегчения.  
  
Г. понял, что попал, едва завидев ворвавшегося в столовую Р с горящим взором. И улыбкой такой широкой и дружелюбной, что от него на всякий случай в сторону шарахнулись пара знающих агентов. Блять. Г. конечно же частью своего мозга осознавал, что последствия вчерашнего срыва могут наступить, но как-то не ожидал этого прямо с утра. Прощупав помещение цепким взором и найдя Г., мужчина решительно направился в его сторону. Тот только и успел поймать взгляд У. из другого конца комнаты, который открыто кричал «Что, черт возьми, ты натворил на этот раз?». Р, тем временем, приблизился к Г. вплотную, ухватил его под руку, провел его несколько метров и не сильно, но чувствительно толкнул его о стену.  
  
— Ты не станешь больше называть Дирка «Икаром», по крайней мере находясь рядом ним, так ведь.  
  
Это был не вопрос. Предплечье все еще было в его захвате, но при этом Р даже не поднимал голоса. И он не переставал улыбаться. Жутковато, учитывая, что Г. прекрасно знал о всех его победах на спортивных олимпиадах, когда они проходили обучение вместе. При желании тот мог реально ему навалять. И Р был в курсе, что Г. был в курсе.  
  
На какую-то долю секунды Г. был готов поддаться искушению и все же бросить ему в лицо «Только если твой бойфренд перестанет навязываться ко мне в друзья и считать, что имеет право давать мне советы.». Но вовремя сдержался и ограничился коротким:  
  
— Не думал, что ему нужно, чтобы его защищали за его спиной.  
  
Хватка на руке заметно сжалась. Ай. Блин. Блин! Ладно, ссоры с чрезмерно обидчивым Р это явно не стоило.  
  
— Но уверен, что  _Дирк_  это очень оценит.  
  
— Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, — Р улыбнулся уже не столь пугающим оскалом, освободил его и отошел обратно к остальным (остальные сделали вид, что не наблюдали сию сцену развесив уши), как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Жить надоело? — едко поинтересовался немедленно оказавшийся рядом У., но тут же добавил более участливо. — Мне что, нужно начать беспокоиться?  
  
— Просто небольшое товарищеское запугивание, бодрит лучше любого кофе, — буркнул Г., растирая место, где точно скоро появятся синяки. — Вчера Джентли попытался выгородить передо мной… и тобой в моем лице этого Свлада, думая, что типа помогает мне. Уговаривал меня не делать ничего еще хуже. Я сказал, чтобы тот оставил свои жалкие попытки примирения при себе, а еще чтобы тот держал своего злого близнеца Чаки подальше. Я мог высказать это все несколько агрессивно.  
  
У. смотрел на него так, будто у Г. выросло две головы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань так больше делать.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Просто. Не надо.  
  
Г. немного раздраженно поморгал на внезапно затихшего У., пожал плечами и отвел взгляд. Он честно уже не знал как иначе он мог бы… выразить свое желание исправить всю эту ситуацию. Но расстраивать дальше как-то явно радости было никакой. Некоторое время они молча наблюдали, как агент Н. и Фридкин пытаются разобраться в бумажном отчете последнего и привести в его в хоть немного надлежащий вид. На лицах обоих все сильнее читалось глубинное отчаянье.  
  
— Я, право, ценю твою попытку отстоять мою честь и все такое, — негромко произнес У., когда Н. не выдержала, всплеснула руками и ушла за чаем. — Но если из-за подобной твоей глупости тебя сильно поколотит твой друг, меня это мало порадует. Меня это не порадует совсем.  
  
— Это приятно слышать, — это и правда было приятно.  
  
— Ты все равно редкостный тупица, ты должен это понимать.  
  
— Которому жить надоело.  
  
— Заноза в заднице, — со вздохом подтвердил У.  
  
— Ну, я совсем не против твоей задницы…  
  
У. стукнул его по голове своими бумагами. Г. не сдержался и незаметно ущипнул того за предмет обсуждения. За что получил по голове повторно. И все же — никаких сожалений. Они давно вот так не дурачились, да и вообще были близки. Попробуй — с такой-то нервотрепкой. А ведь оба так скучали по этому.  
  
— Итак, по последним сводкам загадочные перемещения мусорных баков на противоположной стороне улицы действительно могут быть связаны с повышением активности банды телекинетиков, — громко начал Компьютерный Гений, выпрямившись с важным видом. — Собираем команду для более близкой разведки внутри этой группы. Агент Розмари расскажет нам всем о предстоящей работе.  
  
Р громко хлопнул своей папкой по столешнице и устремил на того полный уже неприкрытой ярости взгляд. Г. и У. тихонько отбили друг другу пятюни — они заплатили по двадцатке Гению за каждое новое прозвище для Р во время их регулярных собраний. И пока что вложения определенно окупались.   
  
Когда собрание завершилось, впрочем, и все веселье сошло на нет, У. нашел минутку, чтобы отвести Г. в сторону и признаться, что того беспокоят его текущие проблемы с контролем гнева.  
  
— Нет у меня проблем с контролем гнева! — немедленно вспыхнул Г.  
  
У. отозвался лишь многозначительным мычанием. И вот почему он всегда видит его насквозь? Как оказалось, этого было достаточно, чтобы Г. прослонялся полдня в раздумьях, а потом все-таки пошел к Р уже сам — мириться. Потому что надо было уже исправлять хоть что-нибудь — последние дни показали, что его привычное упрямство ничего не решало. Дальше так продолжать уже было просто нельзя.


	14. Мыши в стиральной машинке

В эти дни Р можно было найти на полевом задании, в дозоре или в еще одном дозоре. К чести сказать, больше всего работы в «Черном Крыле» всегда было у аналитиков (как и недоплаты за сверхурочные), а напряженный график Р — это уже прямое следствие сложных отношений с Риггинсом. Тот прямо нутром чуял, что агент что-то мог удумать, и действовал по принципу «больше дежурств — меньше времени на ерунду и интриги». Но Р, конечно же, все равно находил время на ерунду, интриги и совместный просмотр кино в квартире у Броцмана, ведь даже полковник недооценивал насколько скользкий тип он был. Скользкий тип с целью и в отношениях — что немаловажный фактор. Зато их текущий конфликт заметно облегчал отслеживание положение агента в любое время суток. Вот например сейчас он был на своей привычной вахте за холодильником — прожорливый бог, обитающий в его недрах, бузил редко, но следили за ним посменно все равно на всякий случай. Обустроили этот крошечный сторожевой закуток довольно неплохо: в какой-то момент сюда впихнули крошечный кожаный диван, а к розетке у самого пола всегда был подключен телефон или чайник. В данный момент Р как раз был с головой в смартфоне на зарядке и медленно размешивал левой рукой жаркое с гречкой в маленьком термосе.

— Тодд тебе теперь и обеды с собой готовит?

Р вскинул голову и улыбнулся — довольно расслабленно.

— Если находит себе достаточное оправдание для этого. Я помогаю ему сокращать запасы гречки, он экспериментирует на мне со своей тысячью рецептов приготовления одного и того же блюда — это взаимное сосуществование, — он подмигнул. — Стал не забывать добавлять соль в последнее время. Думаю, он пытается подбить ко мне клинья.

Г. громко фыркнул на это, а затем обменялся с товарищем осторожными взглядами.

— Мы все еще в ссоре?

— Не хотелось бы, если честно.

— Мне тоже, — с облегчением вздохнул Р и посмотрел на него чуть виновато. — По поводу всего этого внезапного флэшбэка из прошлого… Не надо было мне накидываться с той просьбой о вселении Свлада к вам, ребята. В смысле, я тогда не знал что за именно между вами история, но…

Г. не удержался и поморщился, а затем плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним.

— Протокол Картера, мать его, ага. Что, хочешь сказать, что если бы все знал, то не стал бы звать его сюда изначально?

— Нет, но я бы хотя бы решил этот вопрос более деликатно, первым делом поговорил бы с вами? — робко предположил Р. — И нам все еще надо как-то решить эту жилищную проблему, в смысле, еще немного — и Тодд меня с ума сведет. Мне бы тоже было спокойнее, если бы он отселился куда-нибудь подальше…

Г. тут же сощурился и с хитрой улыбкой повернулся к нему. Сплетни! Этим было куда приятнее занять их общее время. Он уже давно был наслышан о том, что Р каждый день-второй ночевал не в общей квартире с остальными агентами (клоповник в подвале! Хорошо, что Г. с У. удалось оттуда вовремя свалить), а напрашивался в гости в квартиру Джентли и Броцмана. И явно ведь потихоньку стремился к тому, чтобы заехать в уютное любовное гнездышко со всеми вещами окончательно — был бы дураком, если б не пытался! Единственное, что пока стояло на его пути — легендарное упрямство Тодда, который продолжал очень громко высказывать свое недовольство происходящим у него под носом романом и яростно отрицал всякие грязные намеки, что он в нем тоже как-то замешан. И вообще. Пускать Р переночевать после ночной смены, просить его купить продукты домой и, как видимо, еще и передавать ему обеды с собой это Броцмана почему-то не останавливало. Но похоже, что с новым сожителем эта маленькая совсем-не-семейная-идиллия-мы-просто-спим-в-одной-постели (вы-видели-ее-размеры?!) становилась несколько шаткой.

— Что такое, между вами со Свладом вдруг пробежала черная кошка? — лениво поддел Г. — Я-то думал, что между вами мир, любовь и прочие милости, после того как ты его сюда заманил и защитил перед Риггинсом.

Р немедленно сделался мрачным и принялся мешать кашу более энергично.

— Я тоже так считал, но как оказалось, его доверие распространялось до определенных пределов. И исчезло в момент, когда он понял, что наши отношения с Дирком включают в себя не только держания за ручку.

Г. зашелся приступом немного гаденьких смешков. Он был прав! Двойник оказался ревнив как самая настоящая бывшая жена. С ножами.

— Ну ты же искал кого-то особенного… вот тебе вселенная и предоставила в двойном размере! Никто же не говорил, что будет легко!

— Ой да иди ты, — Р не сильно-то и обиделся, поскольку продолжил ныть. — Все бы ничего, но порой в его присутствии даже дышать рядом с Дирком становится опасно. Серьезно, даже если мы сидим с ним в разных углах комнаты, он может просто вдруг зайти и сесть посередине с видом «все в порядке, занимайтесь своими делами». Вот только я знаю, что в данные моменты лучше не рисковать своей шеей. Дирк вот тоже из-за этого расстраивается! Даже если пытается оправдаться, что это Свлад так проявляет озабоченность по поводу его благополучия.

Г. недоверчиво повел глазами. Озабоченность? Этот парень не заботился ни о ком, кроме себя, как ему казалось… что в принципе могло распространяться и на Дирка, если подумать.

— По-моему, он проецирует на Дирка свое желание защититься от, не знаю… обмана и боли? — прочитал его мысли Р. — Я все могу понять, у них не особо-то много было в жизни поводов доверять людям, кому-то из ЦРУ тем более, но знал бы ты как это мешает оставаться наедине и… прекрати смеяться, посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы твои попытки провести приятное время за дверями спальни превратили в квест на выживание!

— Слушай, ну кто его может винить, вы ребята такие скрытные в этом плане! Еще и камеры наши выключаете каждый раз! Что грубо, кстати, — Г. расплылся в улыбке. — Я бы тоже начал придумывать бог весть что — и ты бы видел вообще наши ставки! Я имею в виду, вы так долго шли к первому поцелую, вдруг Джентли вообще последний девственник?

Тут пришел черед уже Р сначала уставиться на него странным взглядом, а потом засмеяться во весь голос. Он смеялся так долго, что Г. в итоге даже стало стыдно за то, что он ляпнул. А потом и вовсе немного обиделся.

— Дирк? О господи, нет, он… совершенно точно нет, — Р кое-как утер слезы из глаз и посмотрел с таким многозначительным видом, что сразу стало понятно — нет, в постели у них вовсе не было скучно. И Дирк Джентли был голубее, чем небо в самый погожий весенний день, в котором радостно резвились козодои и чайки. Что ж, приятно развеять очередной миф.

— Окей! — Г. скрестил руки на груди, подумал, а потом усмехнулся. — Думаешь, они раньше трахались — Свлад и Дирк?

Р, вместо того чтобы возмутиться подобному предположению, издал долгий утомленный вздох.

— Я уже ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. Но насчет самого Свлада… я так не уверен. Возможно это опять та штука с проецированием. Для него его собственная честь — это их общая честь. И ее надо защищать как чертов Форт Боярд. Ты правда думал, что Дирк?..

— Завязывай меня стыдить, — Г. закатил глаза. — Ну кто бы меня просвятил? Вы с таким же успехом могли там и карточными фокусами развлекаться, за этими вашими закрытыми дверями.

Г. реально мог себе это представить. Р был в этих цирковых делах мастер, а Дирка ничего не стоило этим впечатлить.

— Ну нет, обычно это покер. И Тодд чаще всего выигрывает, — Р закинул в себя изрядную порцию каши, поймал чужой взгляд. — Что? Он не всегда там, мы с ним каждый раз меняемся очередью кто должен ложиться спать с Дирком, как взрослые люди.

— Очень по-домашнему, — подразнил Г. — У вас там все серьезно? На какой вы с Броцманом уже базе остановились?

— Не знаю о чем ты говоришь, — с улыбкой продолжил уплетать еду за обе щеки мужчина, а потом добавил чуть тише. — Спекулируй как тебе угодно, но мы с ним просто стараемся делать все, чтобы Дирк оставался счастливым. У нас с Тоддом свои разногласия… но над этим мы хотя бы можем работать вместе.

После этого они помолчали. Г. показалось, что по плечу его в какой-то момент потрогало какое-то щупальце, но проверять открыта ли дверца холодильника не стал.

— Ты и впрямь по уши влюблен в него. В Дирка, — наконец произнес он, только теперь примирившись с этой мыслью.

— Я и впрямь по уши влюблен в него, — гордо подтвердил Р. — Ты правда так уж его ненавидишь?

— Не. Он просто меня иногда бесит, вот и все, — честно дернул плечом Г.

Было приятно высказать вот это друг другу без всяких прикрас.

— Возможно ты просто ревнуешь, что я теперь больше провожу свободного времени с ним, а не с тобой, — с наигранно глубокомысленным видом произнес Р.

Г. чуток двинул его в ребра. Черт, вот такого легкого общения с лучшим другом Г. и не доставало. Он сразу почувствовал себя куда лучше, чем накануне.

— Подожди, а где же ночует Тодд, если приходит твоя очередь занимать кровать?

— Эта маленькая певчая еврейская птичка? — Р отставил посуду в сторону и пожал плечами. — Не знаю. В детективном агентстве. У Фары? Я все время предлагаю ему остаться, места-то — вагон!.. И нет, я все еще отказываюсь это как-либо комментировать.

— Что ты, не надо, у меня есть все нужные мне подтверждения. Ты уже даешь ему прозвища!

Р совершенно не смутился, лишь снова довольно ухмыльнулся. Они помолчали еще немного, Р сходил с пистолетом к холодильнику и быстро багром извлек оттуда молоко (стояло уже третий месяц и почему-то не портилось, и даже не думало заканчиваться), а вернулся уже со сосредоточенным лицом.

— Как вы-то с У. все это переживаете?

Г. вздохнул, взял из его рук пакет, вылил в блюдечко немного молока забредшим на кухню котятам котокулы и выпрямился.

— Терпимо… Он, конечно, делает вид, что все в норме, но ты же его знаешь — он же только надевает эту маску похуизма, лишь бы не делать из себя повод для дискомфорта других. А мне от этого только сильнее столами швыряться охота, — он уткнулся лицом в ладони на мгновение. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он в кои-то веки был счастлив. И в безопасности.

— Уверен, он знает об этом, — мягко заверил его Р. — А как на личном фронте?

— Шутишь? Попробуй расслабиться, когда не можешь отделаться от мысли, что кто-то может угрожающе защелкать ножницами из-под кровати!

— Мне даже и представлять не надо, — буркнул тот в ответ.

Г. на это булькнул смехом и покачал головой. Да уж, вот такая она у них теперь была жизнь. Во всяком случае, после этого разговора и взаимных мрачных шуточек, Г. мог признаться себе — относился ко всему происходящему он стал уже чуточку легче.

***

Гению понадобилось две экспедиции на пятый этаж, чтобы понять — ступать туда по одному человеку за раз, не привязав себя тросом к чему-нибудь снаружи, было бессмысленным делом. Нет, кому-то удавалось вернуться назад спустя какое-то время, но изрядно поседевшими, либо не говорящими ни слова. Спокойно получилось лишь Свладу, но, как он объяснил после, это лишь потому что раз в несколько дней там открывался проход на Свалку. А уж туда-то он точно не посоветует никому идти неподготовленными. Г., помятуя случай с неизвестными сущностями у себя квартире и собственное бессилие, вынужден был согласиться (заочно, описав свои опасения в письменном докладе). Никакая огневая мощь «Черного Крыла» была пока не готова дать отпор подобной аномальной ебанине. Пятый этаж официально стали старательно игнорировать.

***

То, что Г. согласился один раз со Свладом, ничего не меняло. И то, что тот был всего лишь человеком, а значит не мог уклониться от пуль при всем желании, не давало покоя тоже. Г. не то чтобы собирался что-то делать… но он стал наведываться в свой любимый стрелковый тир гораздо чаще, оттачивая свою меткость. Это приносило свою толику удовольствия от процесса и неплохо успокаивало нервы. Место было одним из лучших в черте города. Поэтому не удивительно, что время от времени тут можно было встретить со своими собственными отработками точности и Фару Блэк. Г. сказал бы, что они были неплохими приятелями — они ограничивались лишь обменом приветствиями, а порой и просто кивками, но это их вполне устраивало. Их рутина создавала ощущение стабильности, приятной предсказуемости. Но в этот раз что-то подмывало нарушить традицию.

— Мисс Блэк.

— Агент Г.

Они уже почти разошлись каждый по своим любимым позициям, и тут Г. все же повернулся.

— Полагаю, у вас нет совета по тому как управляться с двойниками объектов наблюдения родом из другой реальности, — выпалил он на духу.

Фара удивленно моргнула, а потом окинула его изучающим взглядом. Что ему оставалось делать? Она оставалась единственным относительно адекватным членом всей этой детективной шайки, который контактировал со Свладом раньше, и чья жизнь, как видимо, осталась не разбитой случившимся вдребезги. Г. бы не помешали лайфхаки по достижению такого дзена.

— Во-первых, он не мой объект наблюдения — никто из них мой объект наблюдения. Во-вторых, я не живу в том же доме, — она мягко усмехнулась. — Вы можете видеть в чем загвоздка.

Г. в ответ попытался не менее расслабленно опереться о ближайшую поверхность. Это закончилось тем, что его окатило из включившегося фонтанчика для питья, он матюгнулся и ему пришлось спешно стряхивать воду с локтя и самых неподобающих мест. О да, браво, чувак, просто браво.

— Черт… мда, понимаю удобство этого выбора. Иногда я думаю, что тупо не жить в Риджли — самое мудрое решение из возможных. Не жить, и лучше не заходить даже на чашку чая.

— Не все так плохо, — тут же попыталась оправдаться Фара, замолчала, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Но иногда тишина и возможность перегруппироваться… восстановить силы — лучше. Это не значит, что я что-то или кого-то избегаю, нет, я-я очень общительный, командный, открытый…

— Человек, у которого еще шарики не за ролики, ага, — помог ей Г. и одобрительно ухмыльнулся. — Это удобно. И в окна внезапно никто не полезет…

Женщина на это издала внезапный громкий смешок.

— Ну, насчет этого я бы не была так уверена.

Г. открыл рот, закрыл, нахмурился. На всякий случай обернулся — не было ли свидетелей.

— Так Свлад и к вам домой через окно проползал?

— Совсем недавно, — Фара качнула головой, зовя немного прогуляться вместе. — Думаю, он не очень понимает функциональную разницу между ним и дверью.

— Определенно, — пораженный, Г. последовал следом. — Зачем же он приходил, что он делал?

— Был ужасно груб, прямолинеен и неуместен, — тут она снова улыбнулась. — Мне кажется, он так пытается заводить друзей.

Г. сглотнул. Это было подтверждение именно того, чего он и боялся ранее. Свлад избрал его вовсе не жертвой — если и да, то лишь жертвой своего неловкого подлизывания к нему. И с этим очевидно было никакого способа бороться, во всяком случае, законного. Г. бы справился с откровенным агрессивным настроем к себе (да даже с пассивно-агрессивным), но это? И, блин, почему из всех людей он?..

У Фары появился загадочный и понимающий вид.

— Он ведет себя так не с каким-то злым умыслом. Не думаю, что он вообще задумывается о понятиях хорошего и плохого — не из таких он людей. Ему просто не хватает некоторых манер, но его намерения искренни.

— Не нужна мне его искренность, — простонал Г., а затем прикрыл глаза. — Я уже понял, что от него теперь никак не отделаться, мне бы только какой-то способ с ним обходиться без потерь чертовой тонны нервных клеток.

— Хмм. В моем случае помогло ведерко мороженного.

После этих слов Фара встала на исходную точку, быстрым движением зарядила свой пистолет и произвела очередь точно в яблочко. Г. от неожиданности невольно дернулся, а затем задумчиво почесал щеку. Ему бы денег на вагон ванильного или ствол с дистанционным наведением — что было лучше он уже был далеко не уверен.

***

Надо сказать, когда Г. вновь столкнулся со Свладом один на один, то уже был более подготовлен эмоционально. Так что, ступив в подвал с корзиной белья и обнаружив, что кто-то знакомый сидел прямо на каменном полу, Грегори лишь замер на пару мгновений. Свлад оторвался от залипания на работающую стиральную машинку («ну точно как котик!» — в очередной раз пронеслась мысль), молча окинул его взглядом, но больше никак его вниманием не удостоил. Г. счел это достаточным разрешением, чтобы быстро сделать свои дела в его присутствии и уйти. Он прошел к самой дальней машинке, вытряхнул туда грязную одежду, щедро отсыпал порошка и запустил процесс — все это, стоя к Свладу спиной. И почти уже собрался смыться на цыпочках, но потом все же повернулся к нему лицом и закусил губу. Возле Свлада валялась почти пустая коробка «Чириос», которые он, видимо, ел прямо всухую, и раскрытая на середине книга. О, библиофил, вот как?

— Что, э… что читаешь?

Свлад взглянул на него с подозрением.

— Телефонный справочник района Спрингсборо.

Г. нахмурился.

— Их еще выпускают?

— Пока есть телефоны и справочные службы. Здесь содержится крайне захватывающая информация, — лицо Свлада приобрело растерянное выражение. — Тебе что-то нужно от меня? Ты же хотел, чтобы я держался от тебя подальше…

— Да, хотел узнать у тебя кое-что. Что за тварь была в моей квартире, которую ты прогнал? Она прошла в эту вселенную вслед за тобой? Мне теперь стоит спать с ружьем с гороховой дробью на всякий случай?

Свлад вновь помолчал, а затем вдруг негромко усмехнулся в сторону. Выглядело это и впрямь… удивительно не пугающе, а вполне себе по-человечески.

— Понятия не имею кто конкретно это был. И с чего ты взял, что оно не местное? Считать, что здесь по каким-то причинам безопаснее, чем везде, крайне странно. Все, что окружает нас, способно убить нас в любой момент.

— Как-то это малость гнетуще.

Свлад лишь пожал плечами. Г. отставил пустую корзину в сторону и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты поэтому не ждешь и предпочитаешь бить первым? Это, типа, привычка, выученная из жизненного опыта? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ты так пытаешься найти логическое объяснение тому, как я обошелся с твоими друзьями и коллегами? — спокойно полюбопытствовал молодой человек, тоже неожиданно для самого себя вовлекаясь в эту беседу. — Тебе было бы легче, если бы нашлось какое-то оправдание той жестокости, которой ты не понимаешь?

Как всегда глядел прямо в самую суть, прорезал к ней напрямик как по живому.

— Ну! — Г. не хотел, но все-таки вспыхнул. — Слушай, хочешь иметь свои личные счеты с миром? Валяй. Но насчет «Черного Крыла» и того заслужило ли оно что-то там или нет. Да, не все наши методы можно назвать чистенькими. Тут ты прав. Но так уж выходит. Просто есть определенного рода работа, где иногда надо засунуть совесть куда подальше и дать себе испачкаться. Она нужна, потому что общество надо защищать от того, с чем оно со своей белой моралью не в состоянии справиться. И именно для этого нужно ЦРУ, ясно?

Он ожидал, что Свлад начнет спорить, но тот лишь ненадолго ушел в себя и в итоге качнул головой.

— Что ж, если ты так считаешь.

И вот в этой его сухой формулировке было выражено столько всего! И едкое «агааа», и «ну если ты и правда веришь, что это оправдывает содержание людей в камерах…», и «звучит как по учебнику, Грегори. Но ты сам-то разве из тех, кто следует написанному на листе, или же ты все-таки думаешь своей головой?». Вся его бравада и уверенность, все, чему он верно следовал без всяких вопросов, рассыпалась в голове от этого одного «если ты так считаешь»!

Г. предательски покраснел.

— Ой, да что ты понимаешь. Ты просто привык жить по этому принципу «о, я лист в потоке мироздания», не волнуясь ни о ком, кроме себя! Что тебе «Черное Крыло» вообще сделало — был там в отличие от остальных не более двух недель…

Его машинка начала издавать грохочущие звуки стартующей ракеты, и Г. повернулся, чтобы пнуть ее в бочину для верности. Потому почти что пропустил мимо ушей очень тихое:

— Я думал, что умру там.

Г. повернулся. Свлад нетипично для него теребил пальцами край серой толстовки (явно не принадлежащей ему) и смотрел в какую-то точку у пола.

— Ты…

— Когда меня доставили на базу, мне пришлось подыграть и притвориться Дирком, потому что с его слов с ним там обращались вполне терпимо. Я никогда особо не понимал его жалобы на «Черное Крыло», мне всегда казалось, что сбегать оттуда было большой ошибкой. Там было безопасно, обеспечивали всем необходимым по минимуму, да еще и кормили — что еще можно было желать? Но я ошибся. Потому что когда я попал туда в одиночку, меня держали в четырех стенах, связывали и пытали, — его тон сделался едва заметно иным, неровным. — Местные доктора с их процедурами. Они… вводили мне что-то, отравляя мою кровь. После этого я не мог вставать, не мог толком думать и подолгу оставался без сознания. Потерял счет времени. Мне казалось, что если они так хотели меня убить, то могли бы сделать это быстро, но нет, это не то, что было в их планах. Вместо этого они решили замучить меня: медленно и максимально невыносимо. Чтобы дать мне время потерять всякую надежду и волю бороться. Я все это понял. Дождаться подходящего шанса и прорываться было единственным выходом. Чего бы это не стоило.

Г. никогда еще не видел его в таком нервозном состоянии. Он как будто не знал на чем сосредоточить свой фокус: руки бездумно бродили по сложенным ногам — то отстукивая ритм, то расправляя какую-то складку на штанине.

— Нет-нет, подожди, это какой-то бред. «Черное Крыло» не санкционировано проводить «пытки» на ком-либо, мы этим не занимаемся! — Г. старательно нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить отчеты тех далеких времен. — Никто не мог тебя травить, на тебе тогда было предписано применить небольшое успокоительное, да, у тебя тогда пошла какая-то дикая аллергическая реакция, которой никогда не случалось раньше…

— Аллергическая, — повторил Свлад тупо.

В его устах это слово звучало как что-то не на родном языке.

— Угу, — внезапно у Г. зашевелились волосы на голове. — Твою ж ма-а-ать!

Свлад угодил на Свалку в тот же день, когда Дирк попал под опеку «Черного Крыла». Он тогда был совсем ребенком. И всю свою последующую жизнь никогда не бывал у квалифицированного врача и, соответственно, не пользовался человеческими лекарствами. Не удивительно, что его тело среагировало так остро на то, что было ему совершенно чуждым!

И конечно же он воспринял это как враждебную атаку на него. Какие варианты у него еще оставались?

— Дай мне протестировать одну теорию, — Г. с усилием сглотнул. — Ты зловеще затаиваешься… в смысле, ты любишь залезать под чужие кровати, потому что?..

— Это самое защищенное место в комнате, — незамедлительно отозвался Свлад. — А что?

Г. зажмурился. Вся картина мира внезапно представала перед ним с очень, блять, внезапной стороны. Свлад вовсе не вел себя как стремный подкроватный монстр — просто он провел все детство и юность в мире, где в любое время все что угодно попытается тебя убить, вот он и привык прятаться в узких закрытых пространствах. А старые привычки не уходят просто так, тем более во взрослом возрасте. Десять лет назад у него вовсе не случился психопатический приход, где он бездумно выкосил огромную толпу людей. Он был в ловушке и пытался спасти свою жизнь, уже по себе зная, что противник не выкажет милосердия. Г. все понял не так.

— Ничего, я просто очень сильно сглупил, — пробормотал мужчина, все еще пытаясь все осознать. От такого поворота голова шла кругом.

— Так… меня никто не пытался отравить, — медленно проговорил Свлад и тут же заметно расслабился. — Я так и понял, что что-то не так, меня ведь заговорили от большинства ядов, когда я был еще маленьким — сам был виноват, не мог разобрать какие жмыроягоды съедобные, а какие нет. Подобные защитные чары всегда идут с определенной ценой.

— Такая, как непереносимость традиционного лечения, — кивнул Г. и тут же встряхнулся. Когда он успел начать относится к таким вещам как «жмыроягоды» и «заговор против ядов» как к чему-то обыденному?

Как будто в подтверждение его мысли Свлад решил вдруг ляпнуть нечто совершенно отбитое.

— Я могу вырвать обе твои руки без больших усилий.

Г. побледнел и закашлялся.

— Бля, что?!

— Мне понадобится что-нибудь подручное для рычага, но я все равно должен буду проделать это довольно быстро, — Свлад поморгал с растерянностью в глазах. — Разве в разговорах так не принято? Чтобы каждый рассказал про то, что другого может впечатлить.

Светская беседа. Он пытался развить светскую беседу. И очевидно не имел и понятия как это работало на практике. Г. выдохнул и издал нервный смешок.

— Впечатлить, не напугать до усрачки. Про что-нибудь безобидное, хобби какое-то! Например…

— Чтение справочников? — быстро нашелся Свлад, помахав помятым томом с мягкими страницами.

Ну хоть схватывал на лету. Г. внезапно поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Вот же блин.

— Ну какого же черта ты решил увязаться именно за мной из всех людей? — вздохнул он обреченно. — Тут полный дом тех, кто еще не знает тебя так хорошо и с кем ты не делишь хуевое прошлое. Иди строить жизнь с чистого листа!

Как и всегда, Свлад оказался не особо задетым честным мнением.

— В этом и суть. Я знаю за что вы — ты и тот другой — меня ненавидите. Я же был там, когда все случилось. Другие тоже могут затаить что-то недоброе против меня, но их конкретные мотивы будут мне туманны. Уж лучше мне иметь дело с теми, в ком я уверен, — он подумал и изрек весьма назидательно. — Люди, пережившие совместный опыт, имеют более крепкую связь.

— Ага, особенно если он травматический… То есть, ты решил подружиться со мной, потому что я имею ясные для тебя причины тебя убить, — Г. и сам не верил в то, что говорил. — Выбрал бы тогда уж сразу У., у него причин злиться больше, чем у кого-либо из нас!

— Нет, он точно в состоянии меня убить, если захочет. Я же не настолько глуп.

— Ах значит я предпочтительнее, потому что я из нас двоих наименее опасен на твой взгляд. Ну спасибо, — Г. фыркнул и ткнул в него пальцем. — Знаешь что, я начинаю понимать Тодда. Вы с Дирком пиздец нахальные, причем без особых на то усилий.

Лицо Свлада, пытающегося постигнуть сарказм сказанных слов, было сказочно уморительным.

— Расслабься, не буду я тебя трогать, пока, — Г. хотелось еще добавить «убогих — грешно», но рассудил, что тут уж точно было на что обидеться.

— Так ты ходишь в тир каждый свободный день не для того, чтобы однажды исполнить свое обещание? — он чуть ухмыльнулся. — Фара мне рассказала про твои тренировки.

— Чтобы спустить курок и опередить чудика с ножницами, много мастерства не надо, — хмыкнул Г. в ответ и вновь пнул машинку, которая вдруг загадочно заглохла.

— Хмм, — Свлад состроил сомневающуюся гримасу.

После этого разговор тихонько перешел в легкую перебранку о сомнительной эффективности пистолета против магических артефактов, потом Свлад заспорил, что умеет обращаться с огнестрелом ничуть не хуже и не видит никаких преимуществ. Г. отбросил этот аргумент и обвинил его в том, что он просто не стрелял из чего-то стоящего. Затем он открыл стиральную машинку и заорал как девчонка, потому что из нее вдруг вылетела целая стая летучих мышей, а одежда исчезла без следа, потом они поболтали еще о чем-то, потом Г. все-таки пошел вызывать ребят, чтобы разобраться с машинкой и образовавшейся в ней аномалией…

Между делом он успел позвать Свлада сходить вместе в тот самый тир. Тот, как ни странно, согласился. Что это вообще было?

***

Риджли по ночам не сбавлял темп жизни. Кустик Гарри и его зеленые друзья выползали из подвала и шуршали своими побегами в поисках того, кто сжалится и польет их из лейки сладким компотом, загадочная радужная лужа печально хлюпала на потолке, а какой-нибудь агент правительства обязательно громко храпел на посту за стенкой. И все же в общих помещениях было не так людно, как посреди дня. Во всяком случае, У. уповал на эту непогрешимую статистику, плетясь со смены в сторону столовой «Черного Крыла» ради чашки позднего-позднего чая. На часах было около двух ночи. Единственный, кто мог сейчас там быть — дежурный за божественным холодильником, но по чести, в отсутствии инцидентов он часто позволял себе уходить на перекур.

Застав же забравшегося с ногами на стул не спящего Свлада, У. честно не знал что делать. Тот явно был охвачен каким-то собственным беспокойством — лишь едва взглянул на него и продолжил смотреть в пустоту. Костяшки пальцев, обнимающие колени, были бледными от напряжения, лицо осунулось, на лбу испарина. У. постарался как можно бесшумно заварить себе чай, а затем сел от него на расстоянии, в противоположном конце стола. Вся эта ситуация — ночь, они двое в тихой безлюдной комнате — была прямо-таки карикатурно неловкая.

— Сон приснился? — наконец негромко поинтересовался он, потому что совсем уж не говорить ни слова не помогало разрядить обстановку.

Свлад вздрогнул — боже, чем же он был так затравлен? — и рассеянно закивал.

— Мне почти никогда не снятся сны, которые я не могу контролировать, — он тут же заговорил более сбивчиво. — Это место точно что-то делает с моей головой. Или я схожу с ума. Как можно так жить? Сны опасны, кто угодно может пройти через них вот так беспрепятственно! Все это неправильно…

— Кошмары у всех бывают, — мрачно отозвался У., медленно помешивая ложкой. — Это просто от смены обстановки, скоро пройдет.

— Нет, вы не понимаете, никто… — казалось, его разрывали реальные душевные муки, потому что он резко смолк и зажмурился со всей силы.

У. отбросил осторожность и посмотрел на него открытым взглядом. Свлад не при свете дня, а этот — до ужаса уязвимый, съедаемый некими внутренними демонами — зрелище, которое он ни за что не ожидал бы увидеть. Молодой человек тоже сосредоточил на нем свой пронизывающий взор, видимо, только сейчас сообразив, что у него есть слушатель. Когда он чуть подался вперед, У. рефлекторно выпрямился, готовый противостоять любой его глупости. Но Свлад лишь облизнул пересохшие губы и заговорил немного подрагивающим голосом:

— Приходить сюда было ошибкой. Это место… все вокруг бессмысленное. Я не могу контролировать себя когда сплю, я не могу управлять своим телом когда бодрствую, по телевизору говорят сплошную ложь, а люди вокруг злые… нет! Нет, хуже, чем злые — они-они лицемерны. И вселенной абсолютно плевать — у нее уже есть все ей необходимое, так какое ей должно быть дело? Вот она и пытается избавиться от ненужных элементов. Как от вируса. Как от опухоли. Здесь совсем не как дома. Это — как и эта моя болезнь — мое наказание за то, что я посмел уйти на первом месте…

— Ох, да возьми себя в руки, — неожиданно для себя резко прервал его У.

И Свлад, что удивительно, заткнулся и уставился на него большими глазами. Готовый слушать. Внезапно У. увидел в нем себя, только намного-намного моложе. Сидящего с дрожащими поджилками напротив своего отца и пока все еще слепо веря, что тот выступит голосом разума и успокоит ласковым, но твердым словом. Что было очень странной ассоциацией — Свлад был вовсе не так юн. На самом деле он был вполне себе взрослым мужчиной. Мужчиной, который сейчас был очень потерян.

— Слушай, — У. тяжело вздохнул. — Вселенной действительно плевать на большую часть вещей. Она будет бросать тебя на самое дно и протаскивать через настоящий ад. Но не дай боже тебе взбредет задавать вопрос «за что?». Потому что подобное заламывание рук не поможет. Поверь мне. И чем быстрее ты примешь это, тем легче тебе будет жить — возможно не так драматично как тебе хотелось бы, зато без разочарований. — он отвел глаза и закончил уже глухо. — Миру не приходит конец, Свлад, это всего лишь версия его, которая живет в твоей голове.

Судя по молчанию, сказанное его впечатлило. У. чувствовал, что этими внезапными задушевными беседами капнул в такие эмоциональные глубины самого себя, какие не рассчитывал затрагивать… желательно никогда. Но теперь, пройдясь лишь по поверхности, он уже не мог остановить себя.

— И есть люди куда хуже, чем те, что кажутся грубыми и лицемерными, едва ты на них только взглянешь. Напротив, они кажутся самыми добрыми, самыми заботливыми и любящими, что тебе приходилось встречать. И они замечают тебя, — У. сомкнул ладони вокруг кружки, чтобы сохранить видимость спокойствия. — Какое-то время вы живете как в настоящей сказке. Пока однажды этот человек не возвращается домой и не начинает вести себя как кто-то совершенно тебе незнакомый. Выдумывает всевозможные слова унижения, говорит насколько ты никчемен, говорит что не может поверить, что решил связаться с таким нерасторопным ничтожеством. Угрожает применить силу, если ты пытаешься защититься, пускай и не приводит свои обещания в исполнение. На утро он извиняется так искренне, с цветами и даже стоя на коленях, что ты конечно же прощаешь его. Думаешь, что это просто был плохой день на работе — с кем не бывает. Какое-то время все идет по-старому. Но потом эти вспышки злости случаются вновь — всегда внезапно, всегда будто бы на пустом месте. И ты пытаешься найти в них какую-то логику, пытаешься оправдать его, потому что это совсем на него не похоже. Потому что он не такой. Или, быть может, что-то сделало его таким. Или он прав, и ты все делаешь недостаточно хорошо. Ведь должна же быть причина почему он говорит, что ты выдумываешь и вечно устраиваешь сцену. Может так и есть. И ты постепенно начинаешь в это верить. Носишь эту вину на себе как чертову каменную глыбу каждый день и стараешься казаться как можно меньше и незаметнее. Перестаешь доверять себе и собственным суждениям. Вот только как ни старайся, это не делает происходящее лучше — вспышки ярости случаются все чаще и бессистемно. Теперь ты все время живешь ожиданием худшего дома, потому что оно неизбежно. Но продолжаешь цепляться за все хорошее, что вас связало, ведь оно было настоящим. Должно быть, точно. Все равно не то чтобы ты можешь теперь просто так уйти. Это было бы просто невозможно. Вот ты и живешь в постоянном ужасе, пока весь мир говорит как же тебе повезло. Так что, как ты понимаешь, есть куда менее очевидные виды зла.

Тишина, повисшая после этой едва сохранившейся на одной громкости тирады, была звенящей. Но потом Свлад наконец заговорил — и тут у У. пошли настоящие мурашки.

— Я могу избавить его от тебя.

— Прости, ты сказал…

— Я могу избавиться. От него, — Свлад выглядел неожиданно решительным и куда более собранным, чем минуту назад. — Ты прав, такие люди — хуже любой очевидной жестокости. С ними нужно разбираться. Я могу это сделать, за тебя.

У. уставился на него во все глаза, сосчитал до десяти секунд и смог выдать почти что спокойный ответ:

— Да ты уже это сделал, — лицо Свлада постепенно преобразилось, пока в его голове соединялись два и два, но прежде чем он открыл рот, мужчина уже стремительно встал. — Не приходи сюда больше, эта столовая для сотрудников Управления.

Сердце У. бешено колотилось в груди. Он почти что скрылся в коридоре, но в самый последний момент обернулся на все еще сидящего и тихо осознающего все Свлада.

— Постарайся поспать, — мягко проронил он и лишь после немного кивка позволил себе пойти прочь от столовой на изрядно ослабевших ногах.

Как добрался до квартиры У. сам толком не понял. Вот он шел — а вот он уже стоит внутри, прислонившись спиной к входной двери в темноте. Свет шел только из спальни, и он даже не сразу отфиксировал момент, когда из нее бодро вышел Г. с каким-то особо возбужденным видом.

— Слушай, у меня есть важный вопрос!.. Ого, что с тобой стряслось?

— Мне сейчас пиздец как надо закурить, — честно прошептал У., наконец отлипнув и устремившись в сторону экстренной заначки.

Г. проводил его вздохом, но останавливать не стал. У. бывали случаи срывов, но обычно по делу, и он никогда не злоупотреблял. После второй сигареты и похода в ванную для ополаскивания лица, он вернулся в гостиную — Г. уже терпеливо ждал его на диване.

— Вы с ним все-таки поговорили один на один, да? — он издал звук неодобрения. — Надо было мне быть там.

У. в ответ лишь спрятал лицо в ладонях и замолчал на какое-то время.

— Это было какое-то странное дерьмо. Он был расстроен, мне пришлось его успокаивать.

— Успокаивать?

— Понимаешь, часть меня хочет схватить его за грудки одной рукой и ударить в зубы от всей души, в то время как другая — стиснуть в объятиях, пока из него не выйдет весь воздух, а я буду выть. И он может быть тоже, потому что мы оба невольно застряли в одном и том же гребаном кошмаре. В итоге я в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, пытаюсь примириться с фактом, что он не виноват и в то же время виноват так сильно, и просто… блять.

— Понимаю, — Г. успокаивающе растер его спину, и по его голосу было слышно, что он глубоко переживает. И все же присутствовало какое-то облегчение, что они наконец говорят об этом открыто.

— Мне жаль, что я был таким бесполезным все эти дни, — пробормотал Грег, замерев с ним в этом сидячем полу-объятии. — Думал как бы попытаться сделать хоть что-то, а выходило так, что я все портачил. Как обычно.

У. слабо улыбнулся и легонько похлопал его по колену.

— Я тоже не делал твою работу легче. Мне по-хорошему надо было хотя бы дать тебе знать как ты можешь помочь мне, а вместо этого я только закрылся.

— Как думаешь, у нас теперь все время будет вот так тяжело?

У. чуть отклонился, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.

— Я заставляю выглядеть все ужасно мрачным, так ведь? Прости, любовь моя, я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты видел это в таком свете, — он прикрыл глаза и сделал то, чего ему так давно не хватало: уткнулся в теплый изгиб чужой шеи. — Я никогда не желал затягивать тебя ни во что из этого.

— Ну если ты ожидаешь, что я убегу сейчас, то размечтался, — У. больше почувствовал ответ, чем услышал, и промычал в ответ что-то благодарное.

Они просидели вот так, отпуская тревоги лишь на чуточку, некоторое время. Чуточку, но для этой ночи могло как раз хватить.

— Ты что-то там хотел спросить? — У. начал потихоньку поддаваться дреме и попытался распрямиться.

Г. смешно сморщил лицо в очевидном стыде.

— Это будет правда не к месту. Но я хотел узнать будет ли сильно проблемным для тебя, если я попытаюсь… вести себя более цивильно со Свладом.

У., памятуя свежий разговор, который оказался внезапно куда менее страшным, чем он предполагал, хорошенько задумался.

— Ты спрашиваешь разрешение у меня общаться с ним? И ждешь, что я скажу суровое «нет»?

— Если наше общение заставит тебя чувствовать не комфортно, то я просто стану игнорировать его и все, без вопросов. Я для тебя все что угодно сделаю, — честно признался Г.

Это заявление серьезно грело У. сердце. Он с усилием убрал улыбку с лица.

— Я бы не стал запрещать тебе общение с кем-либо, — У. помолчал. — А еще мне кажется, что тебе бы и впрямь не помешало немного дружелюбия.

— Мог бы просто так и сказать, что у меня дерьмовые манеры.

— Да, но я люблю твои дерьмовые манеры, — любимым сладким тоном отозвался У., тут же коротко вздохнул. — У меня нет правильных ответов, Г., я сам пока еще не разобрался что должен чувствовать. Все это такой сплошной бардак…

Г. оценил его скиснувший вид, произвел какие-то расчеты, а затем быстро пробежался пальцами по его груди, пока не добрался до самого верха и аккуратно ухватил за подбородок. Целовался У. охотно, почти что жмурясь и подставляя навстречу губы и шею. После пары минут довольных вздохов, оба удобно устроились на диване и просидели еще немного в комфортной тишине.

— Я думаю, нам обоим не помешает ночь в стиле старых-добрых времен, — глубокомысленно изрек Г. — Разогреем какой-нибудь гадость, посмотрим отвратительный фильм, а потом я нежно оттрахаю тебя, пока за окном не начнет светать.

— Боже, я так рад, что спустя столько лет в тебе все еще жива романтика.

***

— Ты идешь или нет? — окликнул Г. не слишком терпеливо.

Свлад перестал глазеть на крупного мужика в ветровке в холле и поспешил за ним на стрельбище. Г. покачал головой. Он не знал с чего вдруг решил, что идея провести время вместе обернется чем-то веселым в нормальном смысле слова. Свлад с самого утра был рассеян и явно не выспался, плюс не особо-то был болтлив. Они поговорили немного в машине по дороге сюда, но в результате вновь чуть не поссорились, так что теперь он больше молчал, а Г. показывал что к чему.

Все было в том, что после недавнего разговора Г. много думал, но пока еще не нашел в себе силы хотя бы извиниться перед Свладом за не слишком мягкое обращение с ним в «Черном Крыле». Небо свидетель, оно было сильно отсрочено, но Грег теперь просто не мог выбросить это из головы. А Свлад не делал его попытки собраться с духом легче, вновь нацепив эту маску пренебрежения. И пускай Г. теперь и смотрел на все немного иначе, его твердолобое убеждение, что он сам не совершил ничего дурного, все еще сильно подбешивало.

— Ты когда-нибудь сожалеешь о том, что сделал? — все-таки не выдержал Г., спустя, должно быть, целый час натужной тишины. — Хоть о чем-то?

Свлад, который с совершенно отвлеченным видом сидел прямо на столе в окружении огнестрельного оружия, озадаченно поморгал.

— Там, откуда я пришел, сожаления ничего не стоят. Буквально — ничего, — он глубоко задумался, прежде чем продолжить уже менее уверенно. — Я мог бы, наверное, сказать «прости», но ты бы в это поверил? Я так точно нет.

Г. сам не понимал зачем он продолжал раздражаться понапрасну. Что он надеялся получить? Раскаяние? Честное слово, смешно.

— Ах, да что я бьюсь. Ты ведь наверное даже не представляешь или не помнишь кого ты…

— Я прекрасно знаю кем был тот, кто стрелял в меня, — внезапно холодно отозвался Свлад и на изменившееся выражение лица Г. закатил глаза. — Это довольно запоминающееся событие. К тому же я говорил о том дне с Дирком, Р… и еще парой людей.

Было не похоже, что он испытывал по этому поводу каких-то сильных эмоций. Скорее, это была спокойная констатация факта. Ну ладно…

— И тебя не беспокоит, что где-то ходят и дышат люди, которые до сих пор могут иметь сильные чувства по этому поводу?

Стрельбище давно забыто. Этот немного странный своей откровенностью разговор был куда интересней всей этой неловкой попытки разделить досуг.

— Я вообще стараюсь не беспокоиться, ни о чем. Очень помогает, — поделился Свлад склонив голову и подумал еще. — Я никогда не убиваю не тех людей. Возможно раньше — да, когда был чуть моложе. И вселенная всегда была не очень этому рада. Так что, кого бы я не убил, тебе надо знать, что он был почти наверняка… плохим.

Свлад явно внутренне поморщился последнему слову, и Г. испытал спонтанное желание поддержать его.

— Ох, он был тем еще мудаком. Но ты знаешь. Это все равно не важно, — по лицу было понятно, что все-таки не знает, так что пришлось уточнить. — Лишать кого-то жизни — это уже само по себе как-то неправильно.

Такое ощущение, что в голове у Свлада перемкнуло контакты.

— Убивать людей это неправильно, — тупо повторил он спустя внушительную паузу, будто пытаясь въехать в какую-то особо сложную шутку. — Но это… так глупо.

А затем он начал смеяться. Все его лицо магическим образом разгладилось, поза стала менее скованной, он будто весь светился. В этот миг его можно было легко спутать с Джентли. Г. самую малость запаниковал. Что за хуйня…

— Всю мою жизнь случайные люди мне говорили, что то, что я делаю — это отвратительно. И Дирк вечно расстраивался, а я считал, что он просто вечно всем недоволен. Я никогда не понимал почему. Никто не объяснял мне, что это такое общепринятое правило!

— Чувак, это отстойно, — Г. не зная почему, заразился его весельем и тоже негромко посмеялся, а затем покачал головой, только сейчас полностью осознавая все масштабы. — Боже мой, да ты и правда безнадежен.

Свлад поубавил свою широкую улыбку и приосанился.

— Я очень компетентен в некоторых вещах, — важно заявил он.

— О да? — Г. уже понял, что тот не обижался, так что без стеснения подначивал.

— Однажды в Кембридже Дирку нужно было заполнить недостающие часы, так что я притворился им и записался на курс эстрадных танцев, пока он пытался сдать философию. Я был лучшим в наборе.

На этот раз уже Г. от души засмеялся.

— Не может быть! Мы были железно уверены, что это все время был он!

— Мы проделывали это много раз, — с совершенно невинным видом пожал плечами Свлад. — Я и сейчас иногда это делаю — притворяюсь им, пока он не в курсе. Это не так уж и трудно.

Г. разогнулся, смахнул слезинки из глаз и уже совсем открыто развел руками.

— Зачем?

— Это весело, — туманно ответил тот тоном человека, чьи понятия о веселье очень отличаются от обычного.

— Иметь возможность почувствовать себя иногда более нормальным?

У Г. вечно были проблемы с фильтрованием базара. Потому он запоздало понял, что Свлад мог вполне себе обидеться, вот на это так точно. Но тот лишь немного нахмурился.

— Я не… я не думаю, что «нормальный» может применяться к Дирку.

Он вздрогнул, удивленный звуком, который тут же издал Г. Нечто среднее между смешком и совсем не подобающим хрюканьем.

— Ты забавный, отдаю тебе должное.

— О, — удивление Свлада без сомнения усилилось. — Правда?

— Да. Ты конечно жуть какой странный. Но забавный тоже. И… слушай, ладно, я уже почти не бешусь, но мне реально любопытно почему ты пытаешься навязаться ко мне в друзья.

— Я не…

— Ой, ты совершенно точно навязываешься.

Свлад открыл и закрыл рот. Г. приподнял одну бровь.

— Никогда раньше не удавалось завести друзей надолго. Я пытался, но их очень скоро съедали, — ожидая последующий вопрос, тот быстро добавил. — Дирк, он… что-то другое.

Г. покивал головой, переваривая весь этот разговор.

— У меня, впрочем, одно требование, — Свлад прищурился, так что Г. выпалил все побыстрее, пока тот не передумал. — Не пытайся общаться с У. Ни один на один, ни с кем-либо еще, не смей трогать его. Не говори с ним, не… даже не дыши на него и не думай о нем, понял? Я не шучу.

— Весьма приемлемые условия, — с удивительно серьезным видом отозвался тот и протянул руку для рукопожатия. Г. фыркнул, но ответил на этот чрезмерно официальный жест.

Позади скрипнула тяжелая дверь, и мимо них в другой конец длинного крытого зала прошел мужчина в серой куртке-ветровке, тот самый, которого Свлад проводил накануне странным взглядом в коридоре снаружи. Он буравил его тем же взглядом и теперь.

— Я сейчас, — негромко бросил он, сполз со стола и прыгучей походкой пошел за ним.

Он держал в руке пушку, которую успел не глядя схватить по пути из их общего арсенала. Г. был очень тормознутым, и это не делало ему чести как агенту, поскольку он среагировал только через три секунды, как это произошло.

— Ты что, собрался его убить? — страшным шепотом спросил он, замерев на месте.

— Я очень быстро, — пообещал тот (не то чтобы Г. нуждался именно в таком обещании, твою ж мать!) и окликнул ничего не подозревающего незнакомца. — Эй, ты!

Мужчина вздрогнул и обернулся с явно испуганным видом. Свлад ускорил шаг. Г. наконец-то отмер.

— Какого… — он двинулся следом, намереваясь… ну, сделать хоть что-то.

— Стой, где стоишь!

Мужчина судорожно полез в недра куртки, предположительно за припрятанным оружием. Вот черт!

В следующие несколько секунд произошло многое. Свлад, который все еще держал пистолет за его дуло, не останавливаясь ни на шаг, замахнулся рукой и вместо выстрела метнул оружие прямо мужчине в голову. Тяжелое орудие с громким стуком угодило точно в цель — противник с грохотом очутился на полу. Женщина средних лет у дальней стены, единственная кроме них на этом стрельбище, заметила происходящее и неприятно взвизгнула. Ее крик перешел в истерический вой, когда Свлад настиг слабо шевелящееся тело, стремительно выхватил из кармана ножницы и с силой вонзил их сначала в шею, а затем в глаз.

— Какого..! — повторил Г. в ужасе, догнав его, но смолк, когда Свлад — весь в кровавых брызгах — безмолвно присел на корточки, рывком вытащил лезвие из глазницы, а затем потянул край куртки. Под ней, обмотанная вокруг грузного тела на подобие жилета, было нечто подозрительно похожее на взрывное устройство. Которое неизвестный явно собирался привести в действие мгновение назад.

— Хах, — только и сказал Свлад. — Убивать людей действительно неправильно?

— Это очень опционально.

Где-то на периферии истеричная женщина наконец лишилась чувств.

— Ты не знал, что у него бомба, — тихо произнес Г., отступив на шаг назад. — Ты просто понял, что его надо убрать. Или мы все умрем.

— Не преувеличивай, мы все так или иначе когда-нибудь умрем, — качнул головой Свлад и посмотрел на него снизу вверх с пугающе холодным взглядом. — Я просто знал, что произойдет нечто подобное. Так оно обычно работает.

Г. все продолжал смотреть на него большими глазами, и он приготовился к худшему.

— Ты охуителен.

Свлад явно ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— …Спасибо? — пауза между ними затянулась. — Я пойду к автомату с конфетами.

Г., с трубкой у уха, молча достал мелкую купюру и протянул ее Свладу. Тот, по-прежнему в кровавых следах на пол лица, улыбнулся от уха до уха и отошел как ни в чем не бывало. Вот так съездили развеяться!

Чтобы уладить все дела, позвонить своим (чтобы те в свою очередь договорились с местными из ФБР) и встретить машины ушло минут тридцать. Свлад, когда Г. наконец уселся в собственный автомобиль, давно ждал его на пассажирском сидении — неожиданно уже очень чистый, с целой горой разнообразных сладостей на коленях. Всеобщей взволнованной возней по поводу чуть не случившегося теракта он был очевидно никак не заинтересован.

— Так ты что-то вроде, — Г. сглотнул. — холистического киллера. В этом твоя фишка?

Вот на это Свлад внезапно прекратил жевать, медленно посмотрел в его сторону, а затем спешно убрал все хрустящие фантики в сторону.

— Я совершенно точно не еще один объект Марзанна, если ты об этом. — он подумал, прежде чем продолжить. — Но я холистический… кто-то еще.

Г. повернулся к нему, как мог, и внимательно посмотрел, не желая давить. Было очевидно, что Свлад еще никогда ни с кем не обсуждал это вслух, а уж с кем-то работающим на правительство и подавно. Можно сказать, его сейчас посвящали в тайну, и Г. от этого чувствовал себя внезапно кем-то особенным. Не хотелось бы спугнуть этот скрепленный доверием момент.

— Иногда вокруг нас с Дирком происходят какие-то опасные вещи. Не из-за того, что мы рядом, но потому что мы должны были там просто быть. И мы уж совершенно точно не хотим, чтобы нас во что-то втягивали, — Свлад сделал паузу, как будто желая акцентировать на этом внимание. — Я просто, в отличие от него, стараюсь вмешиваться сразу, чтобы приблизить развязку — вот и все… Убивал я людей в свое время, впрочем, знатно.

Г., который уже успел засунуть одну из карамелек в рот, вовремя остановился — а то бы он точно подавился. Чувак говорил об этом охуенно буднично.

— Ради кайфа?! — в конце концов все же вырвалось у него.

— Ради… конечно нет. Ради денег, — Свлад явно оскорбился. — Когда мы были немного моложе и жили в Лондоне, Дирку понадобилось сделать новые документы, для этого он нанялся в одну крупную банду — он в основном разыскивал для нее что-то или кого-то, а я от его имени делал остальное. Мы сыскали неплохую репутацию, и мне оставили кое-какие контакты и научили паре необходимых вещей. Это было очень выгодное сотрудничество.

Г. издал невнятный звук. Дирк Джентли — член преступной мафии! Слухи о подобном темном прошлом детектива ходили давно, но все, что происходило в то время очень ловко как-то всегда покрывал в отчетах Риггинс. Теперь понятно куда уходила большая часть денег — чтобы отмыть Икара от преследования британских, мать его, властей!

— Так что ты можешь убедиться, что это ничего не имеет дело с холистическими убийствами, а с самыми обычными… убийствами. Я снискал неплохую профессиональную славу в определенных кругах, — Свлад самую малость красовался.

— Убийства по заказу — тоже не особо одобряемая в обществе вещь, друг.

— Но за нее платят! А я знаю — тут для всех важны деньги, — он вздохнул. — Хотя мне лично все еще кажется, что это дурацкая и ненадежная вещь. Сделки куда лучше.

— О да, капитализм — это тюрьма, — пробормотал Г., все еще осмысливая информацию.

Он конечно же гадал и раньше есть ли у Свлада работа — он то и дело где-то пропадал и вроде бы не промышлял откровенным воровством (нет, он разумеется брал чужие вещи, но только те, что оставались совсем без охраны — хозяева сами были виноваты), но явно ведь не бедствовал. Факт, что у того действительно существовал вполне себе реальный источник заработка, но такой… а хотя нет, Г. должен был ожидать как раз что-то подобное.

— Я этим теперь все равно занимаюсь редко, — заверил Свлад, вновь вернувшись к конфетам. — Вообще не нравятся все эти убийства, если честно. Много криков, кровь по всей одежде, куча возни…

— Не нравится? — Г. после такой новости сделал глубокий вдох, успокоился. — За это платят кучу бабок, как я слышал.

— У меня есть немного денег.

— Да? Ну и сколько?

— Двести пятьдесят тысяч американских долларов, — он спокойно вытащил одной рукой бумажник и вытряхнул целую гору банковских карт. — Я обычно стараюсь хранить их все у Дирка. На Свалке они почему-то размагничиваются.

Охренеть. И он ему еще мелочь дал на автоматы, называется!

— Ах вот откуда у него все эти куртки…

— У нас раздельный бюджет, — важно поправил Свлад, игнорируя его шокированный вид.

Затем посмотрел через переднее стекло на то, как сотрудники «скорой» пытаются вывести знакомую предобморочную женщину из здания под руки. И улыбнулся, обсыпанный сладостями и цветными карточками, как будто это было Рождество.

— Надо как-нибудь повторить. Мне нравится это место.

— Ты самый интересный сумасшедший из всех сумасшедших, с которыми я общался за все время, — в итоге честно признался Г., включая зажигание.

Прошла целая минута, прежде чем Свлад ответил.

— Никто еще не называл меня сумасшедшим и интересным.

Г. почему-то рассмеялся. Свлад тоже не выглядел оскорбленным.


	15. Прямо как корабельный закон в море.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть камео одной девочки-телепата, кто узнает - получит великолепное сияющее ничего.
> 
> Осталось всего главы две-три, постараюсь добить как раз к годовщине фика в мае, ахаха.

В эти дни наткнуться на Свлада при свете дня было возможно лишь в самых укромных и невероятных местах. Например в подвале Риджли, куда в последние дня два стаскивали пожитки последние переселяющиеся (и очень этим недовольные) агенты ЦРУ. Теперь все рабочие зоны были сосредоточены наверху, а цветущий сад-огород и жилой блок плотно занимали извилистую систему залов бывшего лабиринта Патрика Спринга. Не найденные ловушки, конечно, порой продолжали срабатывать, а сам Патрик давно стал козлом отпущения среди сотрудников «Черного Крыла», но Риггинс уже давно перестал вестись на бесчисленные жалобы и отмазки. Квартальный отчет не сдали в срок? Патрик Спринг виноват! В холодильнике давно закончилось молоко? Это все Спринг и его капканы! Совсем совесть потеряли, тьфу!  
  
Свлад, разумеется, всей этой возней был никак не обеспокоен. Сейчас в узких кирпичных коридорах было накидана куча картонных коробок, и конечно же он обнаружился в одной из самых больших — спящий. Его что ли прямо в ней сюда и пронесли, не заметив внутри?  
  
По расписанию был обед, тут никого кроме них не было, и Г. забежал-то сюда, чтобы сбросить кое-какое барахло Гения, почему-то найденное в его вещах. Но на обратном пути заметил знакомую темноволосую макушку и не удержался — легонько пнул край коробки с надписью «не кантовать, не перепродавать, в картах не ставить». Раздался шорох — сонная фигура Свлада показалась во всей красе. Он явно был растерян окружением.  
  
— Ты же вроде дрых наверху? И так не просыпался весь день? — игриво поинтересовался Г., рухнув на корточки у стены напротив. Если вернется наверх сейчас — наверняка поймают и заставят еще что-нибудь таскать.  
  
— Я вставал, — возразил он немного сиплым голосом, еще раз растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, оглядел коробку, но ничего добавлять не стал.  
  
Г. вопросительно вздернул бровь, но решил не давить. Эти несколько недель адаптации были непростыми для Свлада, насколько он мог теперь судить об этом в полной мере. Прятался по углам, вводя многих в дрожь своими повадками и удивляя своими удивительными навыками… выживания. Еще совсем недавно Г. был не так расположен, чтобы поговорить с ним по-человечески, и больше слушал рассказы вездесущей Н. Но теперь все стало немного иначе. И голова Грегори кипела от накопившихся вопросов. Начиная с «как ты дошел до жизни такой?».  
  
— Прошло уже какое-то время. Каков твой вердикт — сильно жизнь на Свалке отличается от роскошных апартаментов в районе Спрингсборо?  
  
В ответ его окинули крайне осторожным взглядом. Каламбуры все еще понимались им с трудом.  
  
— Это сарказм?  
  
— Ого, а мы учимся! — Г. понял, что Свлад не улыбается, и выставил перед собой примирительную ладонь. — Окей. Это тоже был сарказм.  
  
Молодой человек, все еще спокойно восседая в коробке, склонил голову в сторону. Словно что-то обдумывая.  
  
— Дирк сказал, что мне стоит меньше охотно отвечать на личные вопросы тем, кто работает здесь.  
  
— Это еще почему?  
  
— Потому что вы спрашиваете что-то, только для того, чтобы пополнить мое личное дело, — прищурился Свлад, хоть и не угрожающе.  
  
А ведь проницательный, да? Свлад мог не сильно разбираться в каких-то там актуальных и социальных штучках, но никогда особо не стеснялся своего невежества, помогая себе ловким чутьем и прозорливостью. Но с чего вдруг такая подозрительность — куда делось это его щенячье желание подружиться с кем-нибудь? С ним кто-то успел не сильно ласково поговорить что ли? Кто-нибудь, кто не понимает ничего в личных границах, вроде того же Компьютерного Гения. Или, скорее, с Дирком, раз тот стал вдруг раздавать такие советы. Ой, так это же Г. сам и есть.  
  
Г. нервно пошевелил пальцами, думая, как бы подступиться, и в итоге фыркнул.  
  
— А я сейчас не на службе.  
  
Свлад обреченно вздохнул, взвешивая свои варианты.  
  
— Ну и что из моей прошлой жизни тебе бы хотелось узнать? Предполагаю, ты хочешь именно этого.  
  
— О, чувак! Все! — Г. сел поудобнее, едва сдерживая возбуждение. — Как там было, что ты делал каждый день, как ты… тебя правда похитили феи, когда ты был ребенком? Тебя околдовали? Какой-то кровавой магией? Тебя использовали, как своего слугу? Раба? Как своего маленького шпиона-убийцу-раба? А как…  
  
— Не неси чепухи, — судя по нахмуренному виду, Свлад всерьез обиделся. — Никто меня не околдовал, я мог ходить, где захочу.  
  
В воздухе повисла секундная пауза.  
  
— Почти. Куда  _она_  скажет… Я почти всегда присматривал за собой сам! И голодал не так часто. И ранился только из-за собственной глупости.  
  
— Погоди, — Г. закашлялся. — Ты голодал?  
  
— Да что вы так все беспокоитесь, — начал терять терпение Свлад. — Я очень даже неплохо там жил. Многие к моему возрасту и не дотягивают, а если и доживают, то с головой у них становится не в порядке. Или их забирает Улыбающийся Бог. Или загрызают крысавры. А у меня все руки-ноги целы, и Дирк даже потом научил меня читать, и я смог ходить через Буколический лес и не травиться местными книжными ядами. А туда никто ходить не мог, ну разве что кто-нибудь из Народа, да и то…  
  
— Ты… не умел читать… — из всего этого потока безумия Г. мог выхватывать лишь отрывки, и те, что он понимал, тихонько вгоняли его в ужас. — Но раз вы с Дирком встретились только уже в «Черном Крыле», когда вам обоим было уже лет по…  
  
— Я разучился за ненадобностью, когда я очутился вдали от дома, а потом научился заново. Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — Свлад покачал головой, явно считая его каким-то непонятливым, а потом вдруг посмотрел в сторону. — Ничего со мной все равно не приключилось бы, даже если бы мне того захотелось. Леди бы не позволила.  
  
— А это что за зверь?  
  
Свлад посмотрел на него как-то странно, зачем-то опасливо глянул через плечо — как-то Дирк на кухне совершил точно такой же жест. Но потом он все же постарался объяснить, как мог. Из того, что Г. услышал, он понял, что Леди это некая могущественная версия Риггинса в юбке прямиком из кошмара с гномами-красношапками, инфернальными собаченьками и прочей кислотной сказочной жутью. То ли темная фея, то ли ведьма из иного измерения. Которая коллекционирует таких, как он и Дирк, словно сорока — ложки, обманывая и заключая сделки, от которых потом не отделаешься. Но Свлад вроде бы был относительно независим, правда не факт, что без долгосрочных последствий. Ему все равно приходилось возвращаться на Свалку время от времени, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Вся эта история ужасно Г. что-то напоминала. И не удивительно, что он был такой осторожный с кем-либо — с тем-то, как ему приходилось и приходится жить, под чьим-то постоянным невидимым надзором.  
  
— Чувак, это все нездорово в таком огромном количестве смыслов, — пробормотал Г. наконец, когда между ними повисла пауза.  
  
— Почему? — совершенно искренне удивился Свлад.  
  
Боже, он ведь даже не понимает. Потому что сравнить было не с чем. Нет, это точно Г. что-то напоминает… или кого-то.  
  
— Потому что… нездорово и все, — тихо отрезал он, поерзал. — Ну, во всяком случае, сейчас ты свободен.  
  
Лицо Свлада на эту фразу собралось в уже знакомую хмурую мину.  
  
— Свободен? Как Дирк свободен от «Черного Крыла», которое притворяется, что изменилось и живет с ним теперь мирно под боком? Будто бы оно не готово вновь повернуться к нему и остальным спиной в любой удобный момент? — холодно полюбопытствовал он, удовлетворенно пронаблюдал, как Г. сглотнул, и чуть ухмыльнулся.  
  
Проклятье! И впрямь проницательный! Г. невольно передернулся.  
  
— Ну ладно…  
  
— Не беспокойся так об этом, Г., — неожиданно сменил тон на более мягкий Свлад, глядя на свои руки. — Я же не беспокоюсь.  
  
От него так и расходилось волнами одиночество. Свлад был одиночкой, и с Г. это понимание делало странные вещи в области грудной клетки.  
  
— Теперь у тебя хотя бы дом свой есть.  
  
— Дом это там, где тебе всегда рады, — пробормотал тот, дернул плечом. — Так мне Фара сказала… нет. Дом, это там, где тебе есть место.  
  
Г. невольно вспомнил недавние шепотки о том, что Свлада видели по ночам, шатающегося по коридорам без сна. Он ходил с каким-то зловеще пустым взглядом и сжимал в кулаке майку в районе сердца. Будто вся эта новая для него вселенная никак и никак не могла заполнить бесконечный провал в груди. Или не хотела.  
  
Свлад не чувствовал, что для него здесь было место. Он не ощущал здесь себя в безопасности. И кто был частично тому виной?  
  
Г. коротко вздохнул, встал со своего места и бодро отряхнулся.  
  
— Эй, хочешь мороженое? Я точно знаю, что Хьюго с утра притаскивал из магазина стратегическое ведро шоколадного с орехами и карамелью, должно быть в нашей столовке. Предлагаю совершить дерзкую кражу. Ты же… ты же в курсе?..  
  
— Да, я знаю, что такое мороженое, — немного раздраженно закатил глаза Свлад, задумался. — Я думал, что столовая ЦРУ только для сотрудников.  
  
— Кто сказал? Нас никто не остановит! Ну, разве что бог холодильника, если у него плохое настроение, — Г. ободряюще улыбнулся во все лицо.  
  
Свлад обдумал предложение. Г. вряд ли бы замыслил против него ловушку, он бы это понял.  
  
— Ты пытаешься при помощи еды усыпить мою бдительность? — все же уточнил он для порядка.  
  
— Ага, или просто пытаюсь поднять тебе настроение, ушлепок. Выбирай сам, за яйца тянуть не стану.  
  
Свлад с интересом склонил голову на странное выражение, но Г. все еще ухмылялся — очень странный контраст. Приглашение было соблазнительным. Но в столовой ему не особо будут рады, он это знал. А еще…  
  
— Думаю, мы все-таки не можем быть друзьями, — вздохнул Свлад удрученно.  
  
— Так, — Г. с готовностью сделал серьезный вид. — И почему же?  
  
Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что они со Свладом начали общение не слишком удачным образом, но вроде бы все начало потихоньку исправляться? Г. ведь только-только стал нравиться этот чудик. В самом деле нравиться.  
  
— Дело вовсе не в тебе, дело во мне, — поспешно объяснил Свлад, становясь все больше очевидно расстроенным. — Просто, я знаю, что друзья обычно очень близки друг с другом, а я… не очень люблю, когда меня трогают. И, хоть ты мне и правда нравишься, если это будет включать в себя такие вещи, как держание за руку, объятия, поцелуи и…  
  
— Воу-воу, стоп! — Г. ошарашенно уставился на него. — Кто сказал про поцелуи и прочее?  
  
Свлад замолчал, обдумывая его резкую реакцию. И тут до Г. дошло. Ему почти захотелось смеяться.  
  
— Ты это на примере Дирка решил, что так оно бывает и в жизни?  
  
— Он целуется почти со всеми своими друзьями, — недовольно буркнул Свлад.  
  
Ага, особенно на День святого Валентина.  
  
— И ты с ним тоже, — будто прочитав мысли Г., сощурился он.  
  
Ух блин!  
  
— Нет. Мы с ним точно  _не_  друзья. Не такие, в смысле, — как мог убедительно заверил его мужчина. — Слушай, это все совсем не так работает. И целовать тебе никого не надо. И даже обниматься и держаться за руку тоже, если тебе так хочется.  
  
— …Правда?  
  
— Конечно! Многие люди не любят, когда к ним прикасаются, и это нормально. Это не обязательно должно нам, ну, мешать тусить вместе.  
  
Свлад явно приободрился этой новостью.  
  
— Так ты идешь?  
  
Он вновь взвесил в голове все «за» и «против».  
  
— Я готов рискнуть.  
  
Все негромкие разговоры между агентами, заседавшими в этот час в столовой, немедленно стихи, едва внутрь вошел Свлад. Хвостиком за ним следовал Г., с рукой за его спиной — не касаясь, но паря в паре сантиметров, аккуратно направляя. Парочка пошумела в холодильнике, а затем уселась перед всеми на обозрение за длинный стол. Перед Свладом опустилась щедро наполненная шариками мороженного чаша, и пару минут он с удовольствием уплетал лакомство за обе щеки, пока его друг сидел рядом и смотрел. В какой-то момент Свлад все же остановился и поднял глаза — за ним молча все еще наблюдало с полдюжины взоров. Он уже хотел было постараться проигнорировать это некомфортное и потенциально враждебное внимание, как вдруг в его сторону дернулась одна из самых дальних агентов — Н.  
  
— Свлад, солнышко, может тебе нужен к этому черничный сироп? — она дружелюбно помахала бутылкой, из которой только что поливала свои блинчики.  
  
Свлад неуверенно переглянулся с Г.  
  
— В обмен на что? — осторожно полюбопытствовал он в итоге.  
  
— На твою улыбку? — лучезарно предложила женщина.  
  
— На какое количество дней? — серьезно уточнил Свлад, но Г. его поспешно одернул:  
  
— Это она с тобой по-дружески заигрывает.  
  
Свлад заморгал, сначала на него, потом на еще больше засиявшую Н., снова на Г.  
  
— О, — выдал он почти неслышно. — Хорошо.  
  
А затем чуть покраснел и попытался улыбнуться. Получилось крайне неловко, но совсем не наигранно. Собравшиеся тут же оттаяли и поддержали его своими смешками. Кто-то даже попытался одобрительно хлопнуть стушевавшегося Свлада по плечу — Г. очень предусмотрительно отгонял непрошенные руки от него подальше. И мимолетом заметил как У., до этого незаметно для него сидевшего с книгой в самом конце, встал и стал тихонечко уходить. Они поймались с Г. взглядом — У. изобразил натянутую улыбку, качнул головой и поторопился выйти из столовой. «Все в порядке, не надо мне ничего объяснять, общайтесь.» — как бы говорила его поспешность. И все же Г. почувствовал, как его лицо загорается от неловкости.  
  
***  
  
Карма, конечно, та еще шутливая сука. Утром Дирк случайно обнаружил в телефоне Р раритетные фото Фридкина в нижнем белье с той легендарной фотосессии для календаря «Мистер ЦРУ». Фото, которые, строго говоря, хранились у многих агентов как некая шутливая, сближающая братство фишка… и все же. Как будто это был секрет — что между Р и Фридкином случилось кое-что во времена учебы на «Ферме». В этом ни у кого не было и сомнений. Но об этом очень не вовремя прознал Тор, бог грома, который в данный момент как раз тихонько крутил что-то там с Хьюго и заглянул, чтобы заодно сказать «привет» и знакомому детективу. С которым у того явно тоже что-то произошло в прошлом, с ехидной подсказки Тодда.  
  
Эмоциональные разборки агента ЦРУ с асгардцем при свидетелях — их переживающих бывших и не очень бойфрендов — снимало на телефоны, должно быть, все Риджли.  
  
— Остался тут вообще хоть кто-то, кто не заводит связей со всякими экстрасенсами, богами и пришельцами?! — возмущенно прошипел агент Т., оглядывая своих совершенно не стесняющихся коллег.  
  
— Понятия не имею. Но я обязательно покажу это Владу, он будет в диком восторге, — громко хихикнула Н., закончила запись и с широкой улыбкой уже начала отправлять файл куда-то еще.  
  
— Влад это… отец Дирка? Загадочный мужик из Румынии, граф Чьелли, который вполне вероятнее всего является древним вампиром и родителем всех версий Дирка в мультивселенной? — уточнил Г., сам ведя трансляцию в ютьюб. — Н., а он для тебя не староват?  
  
— У него есть замок и  _просто шикарная_  коллекция старинных любовных романов.  
  
Г. присвистнул.  
  
— Ну тогда надеюсь, он находит тебя достаточно тепленькой.  
  
— Поверь мне, находит.  
  
Т. вполне ожидаемо их покинул, что-то яростно бормоча себе под нос. Г. с Н. переглянулись и одновременно захохотали. Выбесить их до жути унылого товарища всегда было им только в радость. В Т. не было ни фантазии, ни широты мысли. Даже Г., с узнаванием Свлада получше, как оказалось, все же обладал большей гибкостью взглядов. Еще немного и поди начнет настораживаться, если кто-то НЕ заводит отношений с этими самыми богами, пришельцами, экстрасенсами и мульти пространственными вампирами! А за Н. он был даже по-честному рад.  
  
Еще минут через двадцать всех, включая богов и радужную лужу на потолке, попытался разогнать полковник. Но о произошедшем судачили, конечно же, еще целую неделю.  
  
***  
  
Даже после той странной откровенной беседы ночью в столовой, У. старался сводить свои контакты со Свладом к минимуму, ради спокойствия их обоих. И если им случалось оказываться в одном и том же месте, он первый тактично спешил его покинуть. Но что вообще есть приватность в Риджли в эти дни? Так просто не могло продолжаться вечно.  
  
— Минутку, я только скажу, — громко пообещал Г. кому-то на улице, после чего залез на водительское сидение. — Ладно, это тебя не обрадует, но Свлад хочет проехаться в магазин с нами.  
  
У. рядом оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на него с хмурым раздражением. Выходная поездка за продуктами представлялась ему чем-то, что он мог сделать и при этом хотя бы ненадолго перестать напрягаться и просчитывать загодя пути отступления. Это был его бытовой островок безопасности. Его личное время. Он тщательно распланировал весь день для совместных занятий совершенно нормальными, не включающих в себя посторонних делами!  
  
— А он не может подсесть в машину к кому-то другому? Взять такси? Телепортироваться?  
  
— Он хочет поехать именно сейчас, этой дорогой и этим способом, — качнулся головой Г., пристегиваясь. — Видимо, у него какое-то предчувствие.  
  
— И ты внезапно веришь в эти штуки? — с некоторой тревогой уточнил У.  
  
— Чувак, ты просто не видел его в деле, — с горящим взором вдруг завещал Г. в ответ. — Это что-то с чем-то. Он реально является тем, кем он, как утверждает, является. Каким-то холистическим… ну… холистическим кем-то, вот.  
  
У. прищурился. Это был далеко не профессиональный энтузиазм — тут им явно и не пахло.  
  
— Так, говоря, что ты хочешь быть с ним более дружелюбным… ты буквально имел в виду намерение с ним подружиться. — медленно проговорил мужчина.  
  
— Ну да, — Г. наконец заметил, что он вдруг сделался мрачным. — Мне не стоило это делать? Проклятье, я все испортил,  _опять_?  
  
— Вовсе нет! — У. выдержал паузу, уставившись куда-то вдаль. — Просто я в растерянности. Еще вчера ты ненавидел его всеми фибрами своей души, а теперь ты восхищаешься им?.. Я пытаюсь сказать, почему он? Что ты в нем находишь такого интересного, чтобы решить называть его своим другом?  
  
Этот вопрос несколько застал Г. врасплох. Как и со всеми другими подобными явлениями, ты поначалу и не задумываешься об истинных причинах, верно? Тебе просто весело с кем-то и все. Но У., судя по всему, нуждался в этом объяснении.  
  
— Эээ, он по-своему крутой? Он, типа, не знает до смешного огромное количество вещей, но это его нисколько не смущает. И у него при этом есть на все свое мнение, что немного подбешивает, но в принципе его можно за это уважать. За то, как он стоит на своем, несмотря ни на что. Техника боя у него невероятная, совершенно интуитивная. И он не просекает и половину шуток и отсылок к поп культуре, а это просто уморительно.  
  
— Так тебя привлекает его невежество, хамство, твердолобость и умение драться, — заключил У. — Что ж, я начинаю понимать, родственные души…  
  
— Эй, ну какого хуя! — немного обиделся Г., подумал и хмыкнул. — Вообще, я больше думал, что он похож на тебя.  
  
— Что. — У. в ужасе уставился на него.  
  
Г. довольно загоготал.  
  
— Ну серьезно! У вас обоих была не сильно здоровая юность и последующие годы, вы оба не любите, когда вас беспокоят люди, у вас одинаковая страсть к выискиванию и впитыванию самой разнообразной инфы… О, я даже не говорю о том, что в темноте вас в очках сослепу вообще легко перепутать, и однажды я точно себя опозорю.  
  
У. продолжил смотреть на него с молчаливым шоком, как будто перед ним рушился мир, и Г. всполошился.  
  
— Иисусе, Уинс, да не влюблен я в него!  
  
— Я и не думал, — но слишком уж очевидно он расслабился после этой фразы. — Но ты испытываешь из-за него так много сильных эмоций…  
  
— Я много чего испытываю из-за кучи разных вещей, — махнул рукой Г., ухмыльнулся и наклонился чуть ближе. — И людей.  
  
У. постарался проигнорировать его подлизывание, но очень плохо.  
  
— Ох, ну хорошо, но пускай он сидит тихо и не делает ничего странного.  
  
— Не волнуйся, у нас с ним есть договоренность.  
  
Г. нажал гудок пару раз, а потом высунулся из опущенного окна и поманил мявшегося на ступеньках Риджли Свлада к ним. Через пару секунд он уже влез на заднее сиденье.  
  
— Поехали, — хором сказали Свлад и У., оба немедленно застыли и уставились каждый в свою сторону.  
  
«Это будет весело», — с немного истерическим весельем подумал Г. и включил зажигание.  
  
В итоге поездка в самый крупный молл Спрингсборо вышла… занимательной, по меньшей мере. У. тут же сосредоточился на заполнении тележки продуктами и бытовой химией строго по своему списку, Г. сначала послонялся за ним, но потом потерял из вида Свлада и спустя минут десять решил все-таки проверить не порезал ли он уже кого-нибудь. Или уснул в детской комнате в бассейне с пластиковыми шариками и задохнулся. Но его словно след простыл. Грег остановился посреди отдела с украшениями для дома, упер руки в бока и вздохнул. Вот только бы Свлад не встрял в какую-нибудь заварушку. Или того хуже — уголовщину. Вдруг Г. краем глаза заметил, что за ним наблюдают. У полки садовыми гномами за доллар стояла молодая девица с копной темно-рыжих волос. Худенькая, с острым симпатичным личиком, но при этом в тяжелых ботинках и серой куртке военного покроя. Она явно только делала вид, что заинтересована в уродливых фигурках, а едва заметила, что ее игру раскрыли, состроила Г. гримасу.  
  
— Повернись и иди своей дорогой, — неожиданно повелительным тоном произнесла она.  
  
И Грег почему-то послушался. Подумаешь, строит из себя! Тем более, что едва он повернул за угол, то наткнулся на Свлада. Он стоял, вцепившись в коробку с будильником в виде огромной лягушки, и выглядел… хм, встревоженным, как кошка перед шумящим пылесосом.  
  
— Пхах, так тебе в магазине нужно было это?  
  
— Это не для меня, — резко мотнул головой Свлад, с какой-то опаской посмотрел по сторонам. — Не спрашивай, я не знаю для кого, обязательно надо донимать меня вопросами?!  
  
— Лааадно, — Г. окинул его осторожным взглядом. — Объяснишь хотя бы, что происходит?  
  
Свлад на мгновение закрыл глаза и постарался глубоко вздохнуть. Получилось у него это сделать не в полную силу и с явной дрожью. Как при астме. Так, какого хрена?  
  
— Тут повсюду люди. И кто-то постоянно пытается со мной заговорить.  
  
— Ну, это наверное консультанты, работа у них такая, — Г. оценил нервно мнущуюся фигуру, начал что-то подозревать и нахмурился. — Свлад…  
  
— Мне нужно уйти, — неожиданно четко заявил он и решительно зашагал, даже почти побежал в сторону выхода. С коробкой в руках.  
  
— Проклятье…  
  
Г. попытался нагнать его, но был заторможен гигантской очередью у кассы. Свлад, разумеется, уже успел прошмыгнуть мимо рук охраны наружу. Прыщавый кассир приподнялся со своего места и уже приготовился начать гневный ор.  
  
— Мы заплатим, — в руки Г. внезапно опустился кошелек, а сам У. попытался как мог быстро протиснуться мимо. — Ты оставайся, я прослежу.  
  
Г. хотел было что-то возразить, но У. своим размашистым шагом и целеустремленным видом заставил охранника отшатнуться с пути с куда большей эффективностью, чем смог бы он — мужчина уже был у больших стеклянных дверей.  
  
— И никаких шоколадок со скидкой, — успел сурово предупредить У., перед тем как исчезнуть.  
  
Стоявший в толкучке рядом с Г. мужик с внушительным пивным брюшком сглотнул и стал вытаскивать из карманов хрустящие свертки.  
  
Оказавшись снаружи на полупустой парковке У. остановился и с раздражением прищурился на солнце. Это было совсем не то, как он представлял себе этот выходной. Фигура Свлада маячила возле их запертой машины, так что он энергично двинулся прямиком туда. Это было даже хорошо, что У. был взбешен — место страху или нерешительности совсем не оставалось. Свлад все еще держал под локтем украденную квадратную коробку, а другой рукой тяжело оперался о дверь — он явно испытывал трудности в нормальном дыхании и дрожал. Симптомы, знакомые У. слишком хорошо.  
  
— Свлад, посмотри на меня.  
  
Просьба оказалась полностью проигнорирована — он лишь сжал ладонь на машине в кулак. Упрямимся, значит, вот как?  
  
— Давай спокойно поговорим. Ты можешь говорить в таком состоянии? — У. попытался обойти его сбоку, чтобы заглянуть в лицо получше, но все кончилось лишь тем, что Свлад отклонился в сторону и для верности зажмурился.  
  
— Мне запрещено разговаривать с тобой, — через силу выдавил он, оперся спиной о кузов и чуть просел. Ослабевшие ноги держали его плохо.  
  
— Что еще за хрень, кем запрещено? — напрягся У.  
  
Он совершенно не желал сейчас разбираться с подобной чушью. Свлад в ответ вновь отвернулся и вцепился пальцами в рубашку на груди.  
  
— Такое ощущение… будто я умираю, — Свлад распахнул глаза и с неприкрытым ужасом уставился в пространство. — Я одержим духами?!  
  
— Свлад, это все не по-настоящему, — У. быстро обернулся, проверить нет ли свидетелей, и сделал осторожный шаг в его сторону. — У тебя паническая атака.  
  
— Это просто два случайных слова, такой вещи не существует! — практически выплюнул Свлад, побелел и с громким шлепком прикрыл болтливый рот ладонью.  
  
— Ох, ну в самом деле… — У. закатил глаза, выхватил у него коробку и поставил ее на асфальт. — Ладно. Ты не можешь говорить или смотреть на меня — как угодно. Но ты все еще можешь слушать меня. Тебе нужно постараться успокоить себя, пока это не пройдет. Вдохни через нос в течение четырех секунд, задержи дыхание на семь и выдыхай через рот в течение восьми. И повторяй.  
  
— Это глупо!.. — Свлад резко смолк, поскольку воздух буквально закончился.  
  
Глаза поневоле покраснели и наполнились слезами. Ах, это было нехорошо.  
  
— Окей, давай что-нибудь без цифр, — раздражение в У. постепенно заменилось уже настоящим беспокойством, но он постарался говорить спокойно и размеренно. — Вы с Дирком были много где, верно? Когда встречались время от времени. Можешь вспомнить все города, где вы бывали, и назвать их один за одним? Не торопись.  
  
Свлад, все еще стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на него, бессильно зашевелил губами, но не издал ни одного звука, кроме разве что сипа. Плохо дело, у него ничего не выходило.  
  
Внезапно за их спинами раздался громкий рев двигателя, и на парковку вкатил большой разукрашенный грузовик. Из него за считанные секунды повыскакивала весело улюлюкающая толпа разодетых в кожу мужиков. Роуди-3. Ох, да идите на хуй!  
  
У. не имел при себе никакого оружия, но он все равно предупреждающе завел руки назад к поясу, надеясь, что хотя бы создаст видимость воинственного настроя. Но только это он и успел сделать — его тут же пихнула в бок пара рук, а потом кто-то еще сделал совершенно нечестную подножку, и У. шлепнулся назад.  
  
— Лучше остаться лежать и быть заинькой-паинькой, правительственный шкет! — с грозным весельем рыкнули над ним, и У. пришлось признать свое поражение и выставить перед собой пустые ладони.  
  
Сквозь чужие ноги он смог разглядеть, как к уже осевшему на землю Свладу вразвалочку подошел старший хулиган, Мартин, и с интересом принюхался. В его лицо тут же потянулись железные ножницы в слишком уж подрагивающей руке. Нависающий над ним мужчина издал довольный смешок.  
  
— Не трогайте его, — вдруг не удержался У., на что ему в ответ прозвучал уже хор усмешек. Как ни странно, в них звучало гораздо меньше злобы, чем он ожидал.  
  
— Маленькому двойнику нечего бояться, больше нет, — пророкотал Мартин больше оцепеневшему Свладу, чем ему в ответ. А потом он и его парни сгрудились, и парковка осветилась магическим голубым свечением.  
  
Через всего минуту все закончилось — Роуди отступили на шаг назад, а Свлад, хоть и остался сидеть и выглядел выжатым, но дышал уже спокойно и глубоко. У. пока даже не смел пошевелиться и пытаться встать. Все это было очень странно.  
  
— Эй, парни, ну что тут у вас? — к ним из грузовика вышла Аманда Броцман, уплетая на ходу картошку фри, оглядела всю сцену, нахмурилась. — Все в порядке?  
  
— Не совсем… — Свлад медленно попытался встать на ноги, замер на пару мгновений, а потом все-таки согнулся пополам и закашлялся. К счастью, его стошнило лишь совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
— Ничего-ничего, меня после первого раза тоже немного мутило. Отпустит, гарантирую, — утешающе произнесла Аманда, увидела коробку рядом и ахнула. — Блин, я искала такой будильник повсюду!  
  
— Значит, он твой, — глухо отозвался Свлад, пока не торопясь распрямляться снова.  
  
— Офигеть, спасибо, чувак. Не стоило благодарить, мы все равно проезжали неподалеку, пока парни не почуяли что-то, — девушка все равно просияла. — Нам надо тусить чаще, я две недели уже не могу найти свой любимый лифчик.  
  
— Это не так работает, — Свлад вдруг обреченно уставился за ее плечо. — Так вселенная отправила меня на поиски этого конкретного будильника как будущую благодарность за помощь при приступе, приступе, который не случился бы, не отправься я в этот злосчастный магазин, магазин, в который меня целенаправленно отправила вселенная… Как. Я ненавижу. Когда. Так. Происходит.  
  
— Да уж, хреново, — Аманда сделала жест своей банде залезть в фургон, отбросила остатки картошки и подобрала коробку. — Ну, бывай… Подвезли бы вас до дома, но для агентов в качестве такси не работаем. Без обид.  
  
У. рассеянно махнул рукой — обид никаких. Грузовик, полный панков-вампиров, с урчанием умчался в неизвестном направлении.  
  
— Как ты? — прокашлявшись, спросил У., но увидев, как Свлад вновь отворачивается, поджал губы. — Серьезно, опять? Ну и какой идиот тебя надоумил, что со мной запрещено общаться?  
  
— Я видел, как на парковку заехал проект Инкуб! — справа послышался шорох упавших об асфальт пакетов с продуктами. — Какого черта произошло, вы оба целы?!  
  
— Можешь не говорить, я его уже нашел, — пробормотал У. и повернулся с плохо удерживаемым негодованием на лице.  
  
Г. попятился.  
  
— У него была паническая атака, ему было трудно дышать, но знаешь что? Кто-то убедил его, что молчание для него важнее, чем агония.  
  
— Что? Погоди, он в порядке? — Г. тут же встревожился, попытался пройти вперед, но У. уже схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.  
  
— Ты запретил ему говорить или даже смотреть на меня. И он воспринял это как прямой приказ!  
  
— Я вовсе… Да я просто предостерег его и все! В шутку!  
  
— Все было совсем не так, — подал голос Свлад, все еще держась за машину для надежности. — Мы пожали руки. Ты выдвинул условия, и я их принял.  
  
— …В обмен на что? — сощурился У. и легонько ткнул Г. в плечо. — Давай, он все равно не ответит мне,  _по какой-то причине_.  
  
— В обмен на мое согласие дружить с ним? — Грег уже догадался, что это плохой ответ, и опасливо вжал голову в плечи. — Слушай, я же тогда пообещал, что он тебя никак не потревожит, но очевидно же, что я не мог просто избавиться от него! Ну вот я решил, что если возьму с него слово, что он не станет никак с тобой контактировать, этого будет достаточно…  
  
— Я все понял. Ты совсем охуел, — заключил У. как-то уж слишком спокойно. И только потом начал орать. — ОН ВЫРОС С ФЕЯМИ, ГРЕГ! Он любую сделку понимает слишком буквально! Попросишь его пожертвовать чьим-то глазом или собственной рукой — он это сделает, если это часть уговора! Ты не читал никаких сказок в детстве?!  
  
— Я не стал бы жертвовать своей рукой, если что. Я не амфибрахий, — пробормотал Свлад в сторону Г.  
  
— Амбидекстр, — автоматически поправил его тот, но поднял большой палец.  
  
— Слушай меня внимательно. Мне плевать какие там у тебя были намерения, — У. приблизился к Г. вплотную. — Но ты не имеешь права кого-то затыкать, потому что лично ты считаешь, что это во благо. Ты знаешь что мне это напоминает и ты знаешь как негативно я к этому отношусь. Мне плевать насколько у меня со Свладом сложные отношения, если ты такой уж друг ему, как ты говоришь, то ты это исправишь. Поговори с ним!  
  
Он похватал брошенные пакеты с покупками, прошел мимо обоих и закинул по очереди в машину.  
  
— Ой, Уинс, да ладно тебе, как мы назад-то попадем?  
  
— Деньги у тебя есть, вызовите убер, — и У. стремительно сел в машину и отъехал.  
  
Г. устало прикрыл глаза, а потом глянул на неловко застывшего Свлада и слабо рассмеялся.  
  
— Да не смотри ты так, мы с ним так постоянно ругаемся. Остынет, когда уже доберется до дома, вот увидишь, — он вздохнул и жестом руки предложил отойти им обоим куда-нибудь, где потише и максимально безлюдно. Ему думалось, Свладу пешая прогулка на воздухе не повредит.  
  
Охранник супермаркета, стоящий за витринным стеклом, наконец позволил себе выдохнуть и перекрестился. И еще раз вознес в небеса молитву с просьбой о том, чтобы жильцы Риджли с их семейными разборками перестали посещать его место работы.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь, получше? — робко поинтересовался Г., когда они со Свладом достигли кромки деревьев.  
  
Их путь наискосок привел их в мелкий местный парк, там где стояла подстанция, соединяющая окраину района с началом подземного лабиринта Спринга. Погода немного испортилась, так что никаких бешено кричащих детей поблизости не было. Свлад, ступая по траве чуть пошатываясь, странно скривился.  
  
— Какое тебе есть до этого дело…  
  
— Ну перестань, — Г. не знал как затормозить его, не прикасаясь, поэтому обогнул и замаячил прямо перед ним. — Ладно, вот что — я избавляю тебя от нашего договора, идет? Я был не прав, мне не стоило как-либо тебя ограничивать. Ты этого и так в жизни хлебнул… Если надо перекинуться с У. парой слов — я не буду злиться. Только не вгоняй себя в такую тревожность больше.  
  
Свлад вскинул голову и уставился на него с неким беспокойством.  
  
— Но уговор был…  
  
— Нет, Свлад, ты не так понял, — Г. издал виноватый смешок и произнес уже с чувством и как следует. — Тебе вообще не надо выполнять никакие условия, чтобы получить мою дружбу. Это дико как-то. Мы можем быть друзьями и просто так, бесплатно.  
  
Свлад глянул на него с недоверием, но все же кивнул. Они прошлись в тишине еще немного, а потом он спросил:  
  
— Что такое «паническая атака»?  
  
Г. нахмурился и почесал голову.  
  
— Ну как тебе сказать… Это паника, которая атакует. Но не кто-то тебя ею атакует, а ты сам, изнутри. Потому что мозг-мудак тебя иногда подводит, — он заметил, каким обреченным ужасом заполнилось лицо его товарища, и запоздало понял, что для него это звучит как очередной приговор. — Слушай, я слышал, что ты отказался от таблеток, которые тебе порекомендовала Н. Думаю, что твои проблемы с головой все-таки не совсем из-за того, что тебя прокляли или что-то такое…  
  
— Проклятий не существует, — неожиданно твердо возразил Свлад.  
  
— Ладненько. Из-за того, что ты считаешь это неким наказанием свыше, — Г. вздохнул. — Может, стоит все-таки задуматься об этом и начать относиться к себе более бережно?  
  
Он и сам не понял что произошло, но они вдруг остановились, а Свлад завещал раздраженно и впервые на его памяти — громко.  
  
— Ты слишком много говоришь. Почему бы тебе не перестать… почему бы вам всем не перестать говорить мне, что со мной что-то не так? Я прекрасно справлялся без всего этого всю свою жизнь, сам!  
  
Он звучал таким отчаянно уставшим. И кричал так, как порой злятся дети, в которых кипело слишком много эмоций. Г. растерянно выставил перед ним руки.  
  
— Свлад, друг. Это не так уж плохо — признаться, что ты где-то слаб.  
  
— Я НЕ СЛАБ! — сорвался Свлад, а затем выхватил из поясной кобуры ножницы, выставил их перед собой и прерывисто задышал.  
  
С губ Г. сорвался собственный прерывистой вздох, но он не шелохнулся. Так вот что имел в виду Дирк, когда говорил, что порой Свлад выражал свои чувства слишком уж яростно. А он еще не поверил!  
  
— Слабость — непростительна. Это то, что делает тебя легкой мишенью. И именно она тебя в конечном итоге и погубит, — Свлад продолжал говорить с особой пылкостью, делая большие паузы и раздувая ноздри. — Те… тебе бы именно этого и хотелось, правда? Вам всем! Найти самое слабое место и убедить, что только вы и способны помочь мне!  
  
— Свлад, ну ты же сам понимаешь какая это дурь…  
  
— Ты возишься со мной только потому что думаешь, что где-то там есть моя более мягкая сторона. Так вот, ее нет, — тут он весьма стремно ухмыльнулся и заговорил уже совсем с тем чокнутым видом, какой Г. увидел при их первом знакомстве. — Где все ваши научные сотрудники? Где врачи, где медсестры, все те, кто проводил эти зловещие процедуры в закрытых кабинетах?  
  
Вопрос казался совсем внезапным.  
  
— Ну, их поселили в каких-то гаражах, возле… — Г. нахмурился. — Их лаборатории разместили в…  
  
— Ты не можешь вспомнить. И никаких вестей от них вы не получали уже какое-то время, — Свлад продолжал неприятно улыбаться, выставив перед собой лезвия. — Я рассудил, что единственное настоящее преступление вашей боевой группы это пренебрежение. Но вот доктора, которые проводили на Дирке различные эксперименты — вот это более понятные и очевидные исполнители зла. Им нельзя было давать шанса продолжать делать подобное вновь.  
  
— Так ты их всех вырезал из этой вселенной, — понял Г. и сглотнул в ужасе. — Всех до единого?  
  
— Потом был еще этот тип, который мучил Дирка с самого детства. По фамилии Прист. С ним пришлось попотеть. В итоге я заманил его в ловушку, и все получилось. Но его жалеть и на Свалку отправлять я не стал. Он больше никогда его не тронет.  
  
— Я был там в тот день…  
  
— Я вовсе не мягкий и не милосердный внутри, каким тебе хотелось бы меня видеть, — Свлад сделал один неспешный шаг вперед, и ножницы уткнулись Г. в грудную клетку. — И я вовсе не слабый! Я прав! «Черное Крыло» — вот отрава!  
  
— И от отравы надо избавляться, понял, — Грег опустил плечи и поинтересовался как мог спокойно. — Ну что, и от меня ты, значит, тоже все-таки избавишься?  
  
На это Свлад внезапно дернулся, хватка на оружии стала не такой уверенной.  
  
— Нет, ты… Ты друг. Друзей не убивают.  
  
Он как будто бы сам уже не знал верит ли он в это или нет. Г. прищурился. Ладно, мягкий подход тут явно не поможет, будем отвечать напористостью. И дай бог, чтобы Свлад не решил его пришить.  
  
— А может стоило бы, не? Знаешь, ты меня все-таки раскусил. Признаюсь! Ты прав во всем, я тебя обдуривал. Приказ полковника. Сначала сбил тебя с толку, потом сдружился, втерся в доверие, а потом потихоньку стал внушать тебе мысли о том, что с тобой не все в порядке, чтобы ты сам согласился с нами сотрудничать. Все как по учебнику! Мы так и Дирка обработали — как иначе бы он согласился пускать нас всех в свой дом? Это с самого начала был такой план!  
  
Губы Свлада задрожали. Он отступил шаг назад, по-прежнему вытянув руку, и тряхнул головой.  
  
— Я не понимаю. Зачем…  
  
— Да потому что нет больше смысла скрывать это все. Мы враги, Свлад! Ты, и все прочие фрики, — и после этого Г. позволил себе совершить самую рискованную в его жизни вольность.  
  
Он быстро отбил его руку с ножницами в сторону, а вторую крепко схватил за запястье и заставил смотреть себе прямо в глаза. Ого, да тот вблизи дрожал, как осиновый лист.  
  
— Но вот еще — ты же в курсе, что враг никогда не позволит себе две вещи. Показать собственную слабость, став этой самой легкой мишенью, и еще признать собственную ошибку. А сейчас будет нечто неожиданное. Смотри. Я виноват.  
  
Г. отпустил его на волю и шагнул назад. Свлад таращился на него с совершенно ошарашенным видом, но больше не кричал и не поднимал оружия. Грег прикрыл глаза, забрался рукой себе в прическу и издал «сейчас-будет-трудно» стон.  
  
Он бы пожелал, чтобы эта его речь прозвучала в другой обстановке, но жизнь так не работала.  
  
— Прости меня. Я виноват, как и все «Черное Крыло». Ты не просил того, через что тебе пришлось пройти. А что случилось было… просто дерьмово. И этому нет никакого оправдания. Я был там — в течение долгих месяцев и тех двух недель в частности, и меня ничего ни разу не смутило. Даже если я не был ни к чему причастен… Нет, погоди, это тоже хуевая отговорка. Я там был и вместо того, чтобы признать, что люди в камерах были, ну, личностями, я просто убедил себя, что это все нормально, как идиот какой-нибудь, потому что… Потому что такова уж система. И то, что она неадекватна, должно быть таким очевидным фактом, но почему-то, когда ты ее часть, ты вроде как можешь переложить вину на нее саму и все. Продолжаешь работать себе спокойненько. Но это все херня. Система это не система, ее как раз люди делают. Такие дебилы как я, к примеру. И еще я правда подписывал некоторые приказы — в здравом уме и твердой памяти. Прости… прости, это очень тупо и неправильно.  
  
Лицо Свлада выглядело мокрым, хотя он и не плакал — словно аквариум, который дал трещину и держался на одном лишь честном слове. Г. виновато пожевал губу.  
  
— Вот, так что… Подумай как следует, кем вот это вся оскаровская речь делает меня, пожалуйста. Слабаком? Малодушным или все-таки монстром?  
  
Свлад издал странный вымученный звук и замотал головой. Не совсем понятно было что это был за ответ, но вроде бы обнадеживающий.  
  
— И если все-таки не последнее, и мне еще дозволено называться твоим другом… желательно живым… то все-таки прими мой совет. И сделай себе собственное признание — что тебе пора перестать притворяться, будто ты все можешь претерпеть в одиночку. Потому что это тоже полная херня, честно слово, — Г. смягчился и поманил его за собой. — Ну все, все. Пошли домой.  
  
— Но я только что рассказал… — все еще слабо попытался заспорить Свлад.  
  
— Свлад, ты меня уже ничем не напугаешь и не расстроишь, окей? Ситуация хреновая, как ни глянь. Признали, двинулись дальше. Пойдем.  
  
Г. легонько улыбнулся, когда Свлад, спустя почти минуту неуверенных перешагиваний с ноги на ногу, двинулся в его сторону. И то, что они оба шмыгнули носом, почему-то его только приободрило.  
  
— Ты только от У. таких извинений не проси. Знаешь, у него там много каких эмоций намешано, помимо личной и причиненной вины. И он будет периодически злиться. Даже если ты уверен, что тогда в «Черном Крыле» сделал все правильно, — поспешно объяснил Г., шагая в ногу. — Не обязательно злиться из-за тебя, просто ты рядом… Сложно это. Понимаешь?  
  
— Не очень, — но Свлад все равно кивнул. — Я буду осторожен.  
  
Он вытащил из кармана сигарету и с удовольствием закурил. Г. окинул его взглядом и усмехнулся. Надо же, еще одно сходство. Спустя пару минут тишины Свлад издал негромкий раздосадованный вздох.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда у Дирка в Кембридже были панические атаки, я думал, что он просто преувеличивает и ноет.  
  
Г. не удержался и расхохотался.  
  
***  
  
Г. уже почти поверил, что вся эта бодяга с пристраиванием Свлада поутихла, но он ошибся. В один из дней к Грегори с виноватым выражением на лице подошел Тодд Броцман, хранитель всех ключей и плохих новостей, и тактично сообщил, что никто так и не захотел видеть Свлада своим соседом. Да, включая него. И да, он в принципе спит и обитается где захочет, но это все же не дело — у него все равно должен быть свой угол, место для уединения и хранения всяких личных вещей, как у любого нормального человека. Или вроде того. А они с У. единственные, кто еще делят квартиру только вдвоем, да и Г. стал относится к Свладу чуть более терпимо… Ладно, это была все же правда. Но это не отменяло того факта, что У. все еще было порой тяжело. Такой кардинальный шаг мог обернуться черт знает с чем. Г. вновь отболтался обещаниями подумать. Броцман хорошо понял его, но намекнул, что это так или иначе надо будет решить. И уж лучше бы не насильственным путем. «Меня это тоже бесит» — пробормотал Тодд и тут же поспешил вслед за Фридкином по коридору с ором по поводу каких-то проблем с призраками в канализации.  
  
— Не волнуйся, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — заверил Г. немного позже дома, расхаживая перед У. туда-сюда. — Должна быть какая-то лазейка, которая поможет заставить всех оставить нас наконец в покое…  
  
— Я думал, ты о Свладе беспокоиться будешь не меньше.  
  
Г. размышлял об этом. И он и впрямь переживал, немножко. Но тут не было простого решения для всех и сразу.  
  
— Ой, он молодчина и сам по себе. Не пропадет, — быстро соврал Г. — Его же никуда не прогоняют. Нам бы сейчас на другом сосредоточиться — на нас.  
  
— Г., — У. смотрел на него настолько потеряно, что тот аж резко остановился. — Тебе не обязательно перестраивать свою жизнь каждый раз, чтобы сделать мою чуть комфортнее.  
  
— Не говори ерунды. Конечно это обязательно.  
  
Необъяснимая грусть У., казалось, чуть сгладилась от его уверенного тона. Но он все еще был чем-то глубоко озабочен.  
  
— Я вновь кое-что вспомнил, и эта вещь мне не нравится. Я все эти годы воспринимал твою заботу как нечто должное. Хреново с моей стороны, если так подумать.  
  
Г. не мог не без стыда вспомнить вечер, когда он сгоряча выпалил У. в лицо, что тот проявлял к нему настоящий интерес, только лишь в одном случае — если тот находился в подавленном состоянии и нуждался в его помощи. Что ему было плевать до него, если между ними все было нормально, У. лишь только и мог что впитывать обращенное к нему внимание. Это ведь тогда сильно задело У. за живое. И это не ушло из его памяти, всплывало и сейчас.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли, сейчас слишком поздно для подобных сожалений, — фыркнул Г., пытаясь обратить все в шутку, затем вздохнул и присел перед ним на корточки. — Мы вроде бы договорились, что я больше не буду тебя ни за что упрекать. У тебя… много тараканов в голове, я не умею держать язык за зубами, мы вместе прошли через кучу дерьма. Я бы сказал, что мы еще очень хорошо держимся. Эй, У.?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Столько лет приглядывания за твоей унылой задницей.  
  
— И…  
  
— Ты не разу не остановил меня. Я начинаю всерьез считать, что ты ко мне неравнодушен.  
  
У. на этот раз усмехнулся и кинул в него скомканной газетой со стола.  
  
— Вот увидишь, мне обязательно придет что-нибудь в голову, — Г. подумал еще, а потом распрямился, но сразу же присел рядом с ним на диван.  
  
Кое-что так и хотело быть озвученным. Что-то, что не должно было храниться под замком в сердце уже очень давно, но Г. будто только сейчас учился говорить храбрые и действительно нужные вещи. Странно, что в первый раз ему помог в этом ни кто иной, как Свлад — позволив ему принести извинения, расшевелив собственную эмпатию. Теперь надо было лишь продолжать в том же духе.  
  
— Не думаю, что когда-либо говорил тебе это вслух без всяких сопутствующих шуточек… но я тобой очень горжусь, Уинс. Путь, который удалось тебе пройти, по-настоящему впечатляет.  
  
У. резко выпрямил спину, встал, поднял газету с пола, положил на стол, разгладил, лишь за тем сел обратно и поджал губы.  
  
— Гордишься… Ну чему тут есть гордиться, скажи мне? Я развалина в половине из всех дней в году. Работаю лишь вполсилы той остроты ума, что у меня была раньше, внимание порой ни к черту. Пытаюсь соответствовать стандартам — едва. Пытаюсь в этот раз поддерживать наши отношения здоровыми и функционирующими — едва. Я стараюсь и стараюсь, но…  
  
— Ты стараешься достаточно, — Г. приткнулся к нему поближе и многозначительно обвел взглядом их очень чистую квартиру. — Что мы говорили про твой пунктик приводить все к идеалу?  
  
— Идеала не существует, — буркнул У., устало вздохнул и повернулся к нему лицом. — И я тебя этим не раздражаю?  
  
— Я, если честно, просто рад, что ты между мной и бездной решил выбрать, э, меня. Смелое решение, — Г. приобнял его рукой и уткнулся в плечо. — Стоять там, где стоял ты, и совершить сознательное решение сделать шаг к чему-то хорошему, зная, что по-началу будет лишь тяжелее — я не уверен, что мне хватило бы столько же храбрости.  
  
У. после этого надолго замолчал, а затем вдруг резко повернулся и сжал его в таких крепких объятиях, что у Г. весь воздух выбило из легких. Что ж, это был тот самый приятный случай, когда ему удалось сделать со словами что-то толковое.  
  
***  
  
Так незаметно прошло еще несколько дней, и У. уже почти забыл про смелое обещание Г., поэтому не ожидал, что он ворвется в их гостиную с победоносным видом.  
  
— Я нашел лазейку. Давай поженимся.  
  
У. для верности отставил чайную чашку в сторону и уставился во все глаза.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Это работает почти что как корабельный закон в море. Я два часа тряс Броцмана, чтобы он прописал все свои условия на бумаге, чтобы потом не смел отвертеться, — Г. развалился в кресле и начал возбужденно жестикулировать. — Ты женишься и по праву новобрачных тебе с супругой… супругом отводится отдельная каюта. Квартира, то есть. Никто не сможет оспорить это право, все полностью переходит в нашу безраздельную собственность. И никаких соседей, и пусть остальные хоть посинеют от недовольства. Идеально!  
  
— Ты совсем больной? — для порядка уточнил У. — Ты не можешь вот так бездумно менять что-то в своей жизни ради куска жилплощади! Это, блять, неразумно!  
  
— Ты назвал мою самую гениальную идею «неразумной»? Чувак, не круто. Либо это, либо особые условия содержания для объектов «Черного Крыла», но это тебе придется отрастить вторую голову или что-то такое…  
  
— Г., перестань, — У., кажется, реально был зол и почему-то расстроен. — Ты ведь даже не понимаешь что ты… Послушай, так просто нельзя.  
  
— Почему нет? Это же все решит!  
  
— Потому что ты не относишься к институту брака серьезно!  
  
Это громкое и отнюдь не ироничное заявление застало Г. немного врасплох. Окей, он и правда не верил в это, никогда особо не верил. Но это было не главное.  
  
— Да, не отношусь. Но я, типа, отношусь серьезно к тебе.  
  
У. открыл и закрыл рот. Г. выпрямился и попытался собрать мысли во что-то, что звучало бы убедительно.  
  
— Были времена, когда мне казалось, что меня реально, вот от души, бесит за тобой присматривать. Но знаешь, я никогда не бросал попыток. И если так подумать, то по-настоящему, ты просил меня об этом всего раз. Дальше я уже сам.  
  
— Я никогда не просил тебя делать ради меня что-то подобное, — пробормотал У. почти неслышно.  
  
— А потом я подумал: может быть меня не так уж это и выбешивает, как мне это казалось. Возможно, это как раз та единственная вещь, которая меня не раздражает, как все прочее в моей, будем честными, не особо захватывающей жизни. И может быть, просто может быть, я даже был бы рад заниматься этим до конца своих дней. При условии, если ты продолжишь вытаскивать меня из всякой хуйни, в которую я постоянно вляпываюсь по доброй воле…  
  
— У тебя есть такая склонность, — успел вставить У. слабым голосом.  
  
— Мужик, не порть мою речь. В общем… да, я абсолютно точно готов сделать что-нибудь глупое ради чертовых нескольких метров, для тебя, — Г. сделал особо глубокий вдох. — Точно так же как я готов любить тебя, ценить и заботиться о тебе, лишь бы ты и дальше продолжал бухтеть на мои мятые рубашки, мои вечно холодные ноги и мою коллекцию фигурок Годзилл. Которая просто неебически крута, просто для протокола. Так что… да. Давай сделаем что-то безумное, вместе.  
  
У. все смотрел и смотрел на него какими-то завороженными глазами, и Г. сам потерялся в этом магическом моменте тишины между ними. А затем У. вздохнул и опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
— Я уже успел поговорить со Свладом сегодня с утра, я не против, если он вселится сюда.  
  
— О, — Г. поморгал, нахмурился. — Стоп, правда?  
  
— Да. Все нормально, честно. Или не совсем нормально, но думаю, я созрел для того, чтобы попробовать и посмотреть что из этого выйдет. Его все равно не будет почти все время и… он ничего.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Внезапно все эти его пламенные признания превратились в неловкие. Г. знал, что он должен был что-то сказать. Что-то вертелось у него на языке, но он толком не успел сформулировать свою мысль. В следующую секунду к ним ворвался весь измазанный в чем-то зеленом Хьюго, сообщил о неком «адском инферно» разверзнувшемся на втором этаже, и сказал, что там нужна вся возможная помощь. Пришлось бежать на выручку.  
  
Г. потребовалось примерно два часа (как раз за этот промежуток им и удалось справиться с кризисом), чтобы наконец понять, что же он хотел сказать. Они с У. заняли привычную позицию у дальней стены, оба перемазанные в чем-то липком и вонючем, и с еще человек двадцатью выслушивали речь полковника (не менее зеленого и пахнущего, если не больше) с разбором полетов прошедшей операции.  
  
— Мы могли бы все равно пожениться. Квартира тут совсем не при чем. Давай просто сделаем это.  
  
У. скосил на Г. свой взгляд, будто бы заново оценивая серьезность его слов.  
  
— Любить тебя, ценить и заботиться о тебе…  
  
— Ага, — пожал плечами Г., подумал и добавил на всякий случай более твердо. — Да.  
  
У. настолько долго ушел в себя, что он уж перестал надеяться на ответ, поэтому чуть не подпрыгнул, когда тот сумел наконец выговорить:  
  
— Не уверен, что я смогу войти в эту реку дважды.  
  
Г. быстро глянул на У. Тот выглядел откровенно напуганным. Г. качнулся чуть ближе к нему, притворяясь, что все еще с интересом слушает Риггинса, и аккуратно вложил свою ладонь в руку Уинса. Что было, если подумать, чуть ли не самая скандальная вещь, что он делал с У. при местной публике. Они простояли так до самого конца, удивляясь, как же правильно это ощущается, но после уже не поднимали эту тему вновь. И Г. прекрасно понимал источник его страха, но все равно чувствовал, что со своим подкатом претерпел полный провал.


	16. Будет немного больно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы как предупреждение))  
> Текущий фик я тут слепила с фиком про простуду, но вроде бы хорошо вписалось.
> 
> Ох, господа, скоро уже выйдем на финал.

Г. в принципе и ожидал, что следующий день после неловкого предложения у них с У. выдастся нервным, но чтоб настолько? Самая быстрая ссора в истории Риджли — так себе рекорд. Все случилось в столовой. Утренние агенты только готовились заступать на смену: кто-то откровенно спал лицом в отчет, кто-то выкладывал маску из чайных пакетиков у себя на веках, да и Г. еще не до конца был в сознании. Так что и У. заметил, только когда они оба с разных концов подошли к кофейной стойке почти вплотную. Оба замешкались, а затем улыбнулись друг другу.  
  
— Кхм, насчет вчерашнего… — решил начать Г. первым.  
  
— Да, насчет… Что я хотел тогда сказать…  
  
— Уинс, тебе не надо ничего мне объяснять.  
  
— О? Нет?  
  
— Пфф, конечно. Ты переволновался, я тоже несколько перевозбудился — все в порядке! Больше я эту тему не подниму. Забудем и все.  
  
— Но я… — У. растерянно посмотрел на него, но тут же перевел взгляд в сторону сахара и ложек. — Ладно, ты прав.  
  
— Так, — Г. нахмурился. — Что это было?  
  
— Ничего, ты прав.  
  
— Нет, не надо со мной соглашаться. Говори как есть.  
  
— Но ты прав.  
  
— Нет, давай выкладывай!  
  
— Да блять, ты прав!  
  
— Да бля!  
  
— Да ты заебал!  
  
— Сам заебал!  
  
— Вот ты сейчас наверняка радуешься, что я тогда не сказал тебе «да»!  
  
— А знаешь, — Г. сжал кулаки, выдохнул через нос. — Радуюсь.  
  
Все в столовой замолкли. У. сжал губы в ниточку. Его рука все еще мертвой хваткой сжимала открытую жестяную сахарницу. Г. глянул на нее, У. глянул на нее.  
  
— Не смей… — тихо предупредил Г., но тут же обреченно зажмурил глаза — его лицо обдала волна из мелкой сахарной крошки.  
  
В следующую же секунду У. гордо удалился из комнаты, а в руки и без того униженного Грегори полетела щетка и совок от Хьюго. Охуенно, блять, попили кофе.  
  
— Это что щас было такое? — негромко спросил один из не слишком вникающих в ситуацию агентов.  
  
Р ответил как был — из-под чайных пакетиков на лице:  
  
— У них своя атмосфера, забей.  
  
После такого происшествия Г. не нашел ничего лучше, чем выскочить из Риджли перед началом смены, подышать пару минут подальше от всяких шепотков. И немного поморозить задницу, сидя на каменных ступеньках — воздух с утра все-таки был уже по-осеннему холодным. Все это ощущалось глупо. Понятное дело, они оба успеют остынуть еще к полудню, но вышло все равно как-то по-дурацки. Пытаешься сделать для него же легче — играет в непонятки, пытаешься разобраться что не так — обижается! И зачем он только вообще вякнул про это замужество…  
  
Г. удрученно вздохнул, а затем заметил на ступеньке выше пару еще чьих-то ног. В следующую секунду рядом с ним бесшумно присел Свлад в темно-изумрудной куртке — с чашкой чего-то дымящегося на тонком блюдечке.  
  
— Это что, чай? — удивленно вздернул бровь Г., быстро утерев свой нос.  
  
— Дирк всегда делает его, когда пытается подбодрить, — Свлад заговорщицки склонил голову. — Я слышал, ты выбежал из дома довольно расстроенным, и…  
  
И… Ого, так это ему! Ничего себе! Это было совсем не в его духе — открытая забота, правда ведь? Он снова был спокоен, едва ли как-то выделял эмоции голосом или лицом, но Г. уже достаточно приучился читать все эти микровыражения, чтобы знать — Свлад был искренен. Отказаться было бы просто грубо.  
  
— Не волнуйся, я постарался заварить его максимально ужасно, как Дирк и делает.  
  
Г., почти поднеся напиток к губам, каркнул смехом.  
  
— Намерено? И зачем это?  
  
— Чтобы отвратительность вкуса смогла отвлечь от горечи в сердце?  
  
— Знаешь, а в этом даже есть смысл, — пробормотал Г., отпил глоток и поморщился. — Ты прав, это… отменная дрянь. Спасибо, чувак.  
  
Свлад просиял — опять же, не очевидно, лишь немного улыбнувшись и приосанившись, но Грег и от этого чуть не ослеп. Мужчина стряхнул с головы горстку остатков сахара в ладонь и деловито высыпал в чашку. Ну вот и день сразу перестал казаться таким безнадежно испорченным.  
  
— Но если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, что я тебе принес чай…  
  
— Убьешь меня? — Свлад даже когда шутил вроде бы не шутил, так что Г. и ответить решил со всей возможной серьезностью. — Не волнуйся, твоя репутация бессердечного скряги и антисоциального элемента в моих надежных руках.  
  
Свлад благодарно кивнул, Г. широко улыбнулся в ответ, и они посидели так в тишине еще пару минут. Пока из-за домов напротив не показалось солнце и не утопило все в золотом свете — и одна загулявшая летучая мышь не врезалась в фонарный столб и не заматерилась с явным британским акцентом. Пришлось вызвать Р, чтобы забрал своего румынского вампира-бойфренда в тепло. А потом уворачиваться от все того же Р, потому что тому сбрендило запоздало выразить благодарность за Свлада — подхватив Г. чуть ниже задницы и оторвав от земли. Под протестующие оры Грега, сам Свлад тихонечко смылся.  
  
— Если так уж хотел от него избавиться, приложил бы больше усилий сам!  
  
— Что? Да я не про переезд вообще, — Р наконец сжалился и поставил друга на место, а оглушенную летучую мышь с рыжеватым пушком водрузил на плечо. — Я про то, что Свлад пободрее выглядит после ваших загадочных совместных поездок в магазин. В смысле, он, конечно, выглядит таким же мрачным и задумчивым, но уже не таким вконец убитым. Г., продай секрет, что ты сделал?  
  
— Поговорил с ним, блин, — закатил тот глаза, но распространяться дальше не стал. — Ой, не притворяйся только что вы в квартире у Броцмана не устроите праздничную оргию в честь долгожданной свободы от надзора.  
  
— Ты что ли приглашение ждешь?  
  
— А ты раздаешь? — не думая фыркнул Г.  
  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я для своего лучшего друга не найду свободное местечко на праздничной оргии? Обижаешь, — Р рассмеялся и покачал головой. — Ничего такого. Только суровый мужской массаж рубашек утюгом и гречка при свечах на троих… Впрочем, остальные развлечения опциональны.  
  
Г. усмехнулся, оглядел ступеньки и понял, что Свлад, должно быть, тихонько забрал его полупустую чашку с собой, чтоб не затоптали. И впрямь заботливый… Пускай и трудноуловимо.  
  
— У вас там что-то интересное происходит, — внезапно мягким голосом подметил Р, пропуская Г. внутрь первым.  
  
— Перевоспитание базовых чувств и доверия, — ответил он иронично, но добавил уже чуть тише. — С обеих сторон.  
  
Р незаметно его взгляду улыбнулся, почесал мышь на своем плече пальцем и бодро зашагал по своему пути, напевая что-то себе под нос.  
  
***  
  
Свлад шагал по узким коридорам Риджли, аккуратно придерживая чашку с блюдцем обеими руками, и чувствовал себя при этом как никогда легко. Хотя вставать в такую рань было не по его вкусу, но после короткого разговора с Г. на свежем воздухе у него случился настоящий приток энергии. Он мог бы успеть сделать еще столько дел! Сбор вещей для переезда обещал пройти быстро — их не так уж много и было. После он мог бы забежать к Н. за советом по поводу хранения теплых вещей от моль-люда (если они тут тоже водились), поймать Р и предупредить, чтобы не перекормил Дирка в облике мыша сахаром, о, а потом они могли бы сходить с Г. на обед! Ведь это нормальная вещь, которую нормальные люди делают вместе в середине дня? Наверное, он не будет против. Свлад неосознанно улыбнулся сам себе.  
  
Из дальней квартиры на его пути вышла худая рыжеволосая женщина в темных солнцезащитных очках и, завернувшись как следует в кардиган, зашагала ему навстречу не сильно твердой походкой. Узнав Свлада издали, она пробормотала что-то вроде «о нет, только не один из этих двух…» и поспешила пройти мимо как можно скорее и не поднимая головы. Кажется, эта та инспекторша из ЦРУ, которая очень любила свою работу, попадать в не самые удачные ситуации с деревьями и нервные срывы. Свлад изящно пропустил ее вперед и двинулся себе дальше. Но остановился как вкопанный и, к его стыду, чуть не выронил чайную пару из рук, когда услышал за спиной голос, который словно двоился странным эхом. Однако вторую часть этого эха он узнал безошибочно.  
  
— Мне приятно видеть, что ты так хорошо прижился среди людей.  
  
Свлад не помнил когда его сердце уходило в подобный пляс в последний раз. Нет, стоп, помнил, совсем недавно… на той парковке возле супермаркета. Но в ее присутствии — вот так уже давно.  
  
Свлад медленно повернулся и старательно нахмурился. Его взгляд будто нарочно плавал, не мог сфокусироваться на точной картинке. Он как будто видел два человека в одном — ту же женщину из Лэнгли, только уже без очков на лице, и… очень схожую с ней тонкую фигуру, только со светлыми, словно парящими под речной водой волосами, кожей бледной как лунный свет, в платье мягком и невесомом как пух. Она улыбалась, но Свлад хорошо выучился за годы, что это далеко не признак добрых вестей. Как ей это удавалось? Она могла ходить где угодно, шагать из мира в мир без всякого труда, но чтобы являться вот так смело внутри человеческого дома, в здешней физической форме? Внезапно Свлад понял, что его слегка мутит.  
  
— Вы украли… это тело…  
  
— Так-так. Разве это вежливо — бросаться такими обвинениями, даже не поприветствовав как подобает? — Леди легонько взмахнула пальчиком, и на спину Свлада словно целая глыба рухнула, заставив его невольно поклониться. — Совсем другое дело. И разве я когда-нибудь что-либо крала, мой милый мальчик? Все, что мне когда-либо попадало в руки, оказывалось у меня исключительно честным путем… и  _никогда_  не ускользало от меня слишком надолго.  
  
Попытаться уйти было, честное слово, бессмысленно. Как и кричать. Но почему ему в этот раз так хотелось закричать?  
  
На неестественно красивом лице Леди, все еще подернутом переливчатой дымкой из-за двоения, отразилось любопытство. И оно невидимым вопросом тут же заползло ему внутрь, заполнило с головы до пят и ощупало без его разрешения.  
  
— Ох, но что-то изменилось в тебе за время нашей последней встречи. Что же это…  
  
— Я еще не хочу назад домой, — неожиданно для себя выпалил Свлад. Ну, скорее прошептал. — Пожалуйста, я хочу еще побыть здесь.  
  
Леди на это приподняла свою светлую бровь и заливисто рассмеялась.  
  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь, мой маленький принц. Столько, сколько ты чувствуешь нужным!  
  
Это было странно и неожиданно. Его желания никогда обычно не брались в расчет. Нет, Леди никогда ему не вредила — по крайней мере, она утверждала, что делала все только ради его же собственного блага. Но о его собственных предпочтениях никогда не могло быть и речи.  
  
— Здесь еще столько всего чудесного, что тебе еще только предстоит найти, — она подошла к Свладу вплотную и мягко взяла его за подбородок. — Такой большой дом, полный таких необыкновенных людей. Очень похожих на тебя, не правда ли? Но они не все тут… Кто-то пока что только в пути, где-то далеко-далеко или потерян. Задачка как раз для кого-то такого смышленого, как ты.  
  
Она хотела, чтобы он отыскал для нее всех остальных. Конечно, ничего нового.  
  
— Это не так работает…  
  
— Но это уже работает. Тебе не о чем волноваться, — сладким голосом проговорила Леди, склонившись над его ухом, и Свлад уже знакомо ему ощутил, как все его тревоги и какие-либо эмоции вообще вязнут, как в смоле, как в тягучей трясине. —  _Совершенно…  
  
Не о чем…  
  
Волноваться…_  
  
Он на секунду дал слабину и позволил себе расслабиться — прикрыл отяжелевшие веки. А когда открыл глаза, то на него уже хмуро поглядывала только Уилсон.  
  
— Если вы думаете, что просто стоять и зловеще пялится на меня — достаточно, чтобы я потеряла хватку и остатки рассудка, то размечтались, — она тряхнула головой, не дождавшись ответа, и стремительно зашагала прочь, видимо, даже не догадываясь о пассажире в ее теле.  
  
Свлад ошарашенно заморгал ей вслед и запоздало разжал руки — он и не заметил, что сжал блюдце так сильно, что оно надломилось и глубоко вонзилось осколками ему в ладонь. Он ничего не чувствовал. Молодой человек прокашлялся и хотел было уже возобновить свой собственный путь, но опять же, все не могло закончится вот так просто.  
  
— _Моя единственная забота — как бы тебе не было очень больно, когда случится неизбежное. И откроется, что те, кто уже стал тебе такими хорошими друзьями, обманывали тебя все это время._  
  
Свлад замер, успев сделать пока единственный шаг, и уставился в пространство. Слова словно выжгло ему где-то внутри головы. Прошла наверное целая минута, прежде чем он все-таки двинулся вновь.  
  
***  
  
В итоге Г. непосредственный момент заселения Свлада к ним в квартиру пропустил — будь неладен Риггинс со своими внезапными задержками после работы. Домой ему пришлось буквально бежать. Ни за что на свете он не собирался оставлять У. и Свлада в такой момент одних. В смысле, конечно он уже не боялся, что между ними может произойти что-то опасное. Но неловкость точно была гарантирована!  
  
Вбежал он в гостиную уже вконец накрученный. И ожидал увидеть все что угодно, но не то, как У. обучает Свлада уборке на кухне. И тот его с серьезным видом слушал!  
  
— Вот это средство капаешь чуть-чуть, не миллионером живешь все же, а эта штука еще как дорогая, — Уинс методично демонстрировал ему все бутыли и примочки. — Сковородку металлической губкой не три, а вот эту вещь применяешь ТОЛЬКО для плиты и ТОЛЬКО в перчатках. Это хуйня сожжет тебе руки и глаза, если не будешь пользоваться правильно.  
  
— Это то, что случилось с твоими? — осторожно произнес Свлад, кивком указав на его очки.  
  
У. неожиданно рассмеялся.  
  
— Офигеть, — только и пробормотал Г., наконец обратив на себя внимание.  
  
Свлад смотрел на него неожиданно холодно и как-то пронизывающе… что было чуточку странно, учитывая их вполне себе теплое общение ранее. Но зато У. почти смущенно улыбался. Значит, неловкую фазу примирения Г. было разрешено пропустить. Уф, ну и славно. Потому что он так и не понял как к этой их теме предложения руки и безраздельной жилищной собственности подступаться вновь. И стоит ли вообще. Так что тут охотно Г. подыграл — смело подошел ближе и полюбопытствовал как у этих двух умников идут дела.  
  
Дела шли неплохо. И последующие дни, хоть и принесли с собой некоторое количество свежей ебанины, оказались тоже более-менее сносными. Свлад, если и был дома, то никуда не вылезал и ничем не шумел. Им разве что пришлось дать ему обойти всю квартиру на проверку загрязненности демонами (один абсолютно пустой угол в квартире он в итоге огородил лентой и исчертил пентаклями, и Г. с У. как-то не рискнули его останавливать). Необъяснимая его холодность по отношению к Г. тихонько сходила на нет, а тот и не стал расспрашивать о причинах. Во всяком случае, он вновь стал по утрам обнаруживать рассыпанный у порога их с У. спальни горох. И если по-первой Грега это напрягало, то теперь он видел в этом заботливость — Свлад просто хотел, чтобы их там никто… и ничто… не тревожило.  
  
Настоящим испытанием терпения, конечно, стал день, когда Свлад попытался уговорить У. взять к ним Дедлайна. Дедлайном оказался живой рослый крокодил — подарок Бабули (с большой буквы) Р и часть целой стайки, которую пожилая женщина передала на руки хозяйственному Тодду на развод. Крокодил был с одной механической лапкой — родную ему оторвали хулиганы в детстве. Но несмотря на тяжелую судьбу являлся довольно воспитанным зверем, да Свлад с ним явно ощущал некое духовное родство (одного хладнокровного к другому хладнокровному). И все же лучше бы он решил притащить домой кошечку.  
  
Свлад очень долго с каменным лицом изъяснял свою мотивацию словами «мы должны проявлять заботу о тех, кто в этом мире совсем один и нуждается в опеке!», и У. только и оставалось, что возмущенно сверлить взглядом гордо лыбящегося за спиной молодого человека Г. Ясно кто тут научил того грязным приемчикам! В конце концов У. все же сдался, но предупредил, что кормить и обучать крокодила хорошим манерам Свлад будет сам. А Свлад только и рад был такому разрешению.  
  
— А он в тебе видит родительскую фигуру, правда же? — с умилением прошептал Г.  
  
На что У., разумеется, сразу ощерился.  
  
— Родительскую?!  
  
— В смысле, авторитетную. Немного.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — тряхнул головой У. и тут же поднял голос. — Свлад, ну зачем ты моешь пол  _с ружьем_  за спиной?  
  
— На случай, если из ведра выпрыгнет лысый человек в белом!  
  
— Свлад, мы ведь уже обсуждали, что реклама — это не по-настоящему…  
  
— При чем тут реклама? — Свлад немного раздраженно шлепнул мокрой шваброй по полу, от чего Дедлайн под столом тихо зашипел. — В прошлый раз этот парень поставил синяк Дирку,  _теперь-то он не уйдет._  
  
У. с Г. многозначительно переглянулись. Свлад же успел сходить к нижнему ящику, достал чистящее средство «Фейри», вчитался в название и завис примерно на полчаса.  
  
А телевизор им потом пришлось в итоге продать — слишком уж негативно Свлад относился к распространяемой им лжи.  
  
***  
  
Осенняя и ранняя зимняя пора принесла с собой неизбежный сезон простуд.  
  
У. еще ни разу не видел, чтобы человек болел так. Настолько… всецело, полностью отдавшись процессу. Банальный кашель и сопли развились в нечто ужасающее и бесконтрольное до такой степени стремительно, что их квартира вынужденно превратилась в филиал госпиталя строгого режима уже к обеду. Свлад, попеременно страдающий то от мучительного жара, то озноба, со стонами и вздохами принимал у себя только агента Н., Дирка и нервничающего Г. И весь день выплевывал лекарства и вел себя просто отвратительно. У. был терпелив. Ангельски терпелив. И честно попытался сосредоточиться на своей давно отложенной бумажной работе в соседней комнате, но так и не смог — мешали постоянный топот и доносящиеся из соседней спальни влажные хрипы. Как видно, раз страдал Свлад — страдать предстояло и всем остальным.  
  
Что за сраный закон в жизни У., если подумать.  
  
Проблема в том, что с наступлением холодов собственная угрюмость, хандра и раздражительность настигали его, словно по будильнику. И мириться с чем-то даже малость неприятным становилось чертовски трудно.  
  
В какой-то миг У. все же не выдержал, ворвался к ним в спальню, прервал эти бестолковые сюсюканья и попытался собственноручно влить в рот Свлада домашний сироп для горла. Это привело к настоящей истерике, заявлениям, что его пытаются отравить и еще более продолжительному приступу откашливания легких. Блядский цирк!  
  
— Я знаю, ты все еще меня ненавидишь из-за того что я убил твоего мужа, — Свлад, весь в нездоровых красных пятнах и взмокший, все же постарался выпрямиться в постели. — И потому я не стану это пить!  
  
Побледневший Г. рядом открыл рот и попытался развести руки в стороны, будто бы намереваясь смягчить удар. Но, видимо, так и не смог придумать, что же именно стоило сказать в сложившейся ситуации. Дирк поднял палец, но тоже неловко застыл.  
  
У. сощурился. Давно они не бросались подобным, с упоминанием вещей на букву «м». Но У. и не собирался реагировать на такое, уж точно не когда Свлад находился в неадеквате. Однако, раз уж он сам захотел без нежностей, то будет ему без нежностей.  
  
— Так, все, — он многозначительно кивнул давно стоявшей наготове Н. — А ну держи его.  
  
Свлад, конечно же, попытался дорого продать свою жизнь, но, увы, был в совсем не подходящей для этого форме. Не смог даже вывернуться из рук, чтобы уползти от них под кровать. «Предатель» Дирк ловко отобрал в процессе у Свлада ножницы и держал их высоко над головой с жалостливым, но решительным видом. И нельзя сказать, что видеть испуганный, слезящиеся от болезни взгляд Свлада, принимающий поражение, было У. совсем не в радость.  
  
— Даже не знаю, стоит ли теперь вас оставлять одних. Вдруг ты во вкус войдешь и попытаешься его грохнуть без свидетелей, — пробормотал Г. чуть позже, собираясь.  
  
Н. и Дирк тоже уже смылись — холистическое агентство собиралось на какое-то большое дело в пригороде, и Риггинс буквально все Риджли на уши поставил, приказав ехать по их следам. Оставляя лишь парочку дежурных и У., у которого технически был выходной. И Свлада.  
  
— Ну, физическое преимущество для этого у меня на этот раз определенно имеется, — не моргнув глазом согласился У. и глянул на него поверх папки. — И я знаю как минимум девять способов избавления от тела без следа, пять из которых — сверхъестественного рода, а следовательно невозможно доказать. Мне стоит лишь вытащить спичку.  
  
Кто-нибудь легковерный мог бы решить, что У. говорил это как никогда серьезно, но Г. быстро просек его едва уловимый саркастичный тон. Он фыркнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Никаких спичек и никаких сигарет тебе. Ладно, нас при удачном раскладе не будет всего пару часов. И можешь к нему даже не заходить, его и так накачали, чем смогли, отлежится как-нибудь, — он замялся уже на полпути к дверям. — Но если он задохнется от гноя из собственных гланд, я имею право подозревать, что ты как-то этому поспособствовал, понятно? Я тебя не сдам. Но буду смотреть очень осуждающе на протяжении всех похорон, молча.  
  
— Иисусе, избавь меня от этого страшного наказания, — мрачно отозвался У. и вздохнул. — Нормально все с ним будет. С нами. Иди уже работать.  
  
Г. еще раз окинул его чуть несчастным взглядом, сгреб свою черную сумку и был таков. Бедняга. Вечно теперь меж двух огней. Пытается сохранить шаткий мир между ним и своим другом из другой реальности, не зная за кого переживать в первую очередь. Такую жизнь не выбирают. Сам У. старался смотреть на текущую ситуацию максимально практично. Мир — хотя тут больше подойдёт слово «сосуществование» — вовсе не был невозможным. У. всего-то надо было постараться и дальше общаться со Свладом кратко и только по делу, насколько позволял их тесный общий быт. Вот и все.  
  
Свлад, если быть абсолютно честным, ведь даже был забавным малым. Было бы глупо совсем это отрицать. Он обладал тихим любопытством, слушался, если строжиться, и читал и ел все, что только ему давали или попадалось под руку. Будто он только-только начинал входить во вкус. И У. смог же когда-то еще до него привыкнуть к Дирку, хотя они были почти на одно лицо. Так что, при условии, если Свлад сам сможет вести себя тихо и мирно, сможет и к нему как-то…  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Вернись в кровать.  
  
Фигура, завернутая в кокон из волочащегося по полу одеяла, ответила ему лишь упрямым сопением и не слишком изящно плюхнулась на диван посреди гостиной. Которая очень удачно соединялась с кухонной зоной, где У. решил уютно разместится со всеми своими бумагами за чашечкой чая. Перспектива внезапного соседства, откровенно говоря, его выводила из равновесия. Он и правда надеялся посидеть в тишине и одиночестве хоть немного.  
  
Вообще-то Свлад и сейчас был тих (даже хлюпать носом старался максимально реже). Но вот только он таращился. На его красном лице застыла маска невыносимого страдания и муки, но он упрямо глазел на У. с какой-то явной претензией. И не мигал. Это, мягко говоря, напрягало.  
  
«Он просто обдолбался от лекарств, которыми его напичкали.» — мысленно напомнил себе У., старательно делая вид, что никак не отвлечен этими его жуткими гляделками. — «В конце концов, это моя квартира, моя кухня, не буду я никуда сбегать!».  
  
Словно придя с самим собой к некому логичному соглашению, мужчина молча кивнул и продолжил попытки прочитать одну и ту же строчку в документе с независимым видом. Свлад продолжал с не менее независимым видом лежать болезненным бурито из одеяла и соплей. Да, они определенно смогут вынести несколько часов в компании друг друга в подобном духе. Ничего сложного.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что вскоре у У. закончился чай, а Свлад наверняка уже отлежал себе бок, но оба не смели сменить свое положение или даже выйти в туалет на минуточку — опасаясь, что за это короткое время второй успеет куда-то затаиться. Ну, не опасаясь, конечно… Но факт оставался фактом — оба, сами того не зная, абсолютно не желали выпускать друг друга из вида, особенно теперь, когда весьма недвусмысленно потратили кучу времени, откровенно следя друг за дружкой. Это становилось смехотворным — они вдвоем загнали себя в ловушку и теперь были слишком упрямы, чтобы как-то это исправить.  
  
Первым, слава богу, сдался Свлад, издав особо долгий вздох (который быстро перешел в мокрый кашель).  
  
— Когда я умру, — под стать замогильным тоном завещал он в никуда. — пускай меня похоронят под яблоней во дворе под окнами. Дирк знает, что делать со всеми моими вещами, я составил ему список.  
  
У. потратил несколько секунд озадаченно моргая в пространство, а затем уставился на него странным взглядом.  
  
— Ты не умрешь, — в его голос все же невольно прокралось раздраженное «и не надейся, гаденыш». — Это всего лишь грипп, Свлад.  
  
Его лицо сделалось еще более трагичным — хотя куда уж больше?  
  
— Да, и от гриппа по всему миру умирают тысячи людей, каждый день. Я читал об этом в интернете.  
  
Из уст У. вырвался мрачный смешок. Конечно же, он читал.  
  
— Я уверен, это не такой грипп.  
  
— Как ты можешь так говорить? Ты не знаешь, как это ощущается, — Свлад сокрушенно покачал головой. — Возможно, у меня крабы. И меня уже не спасти.  
  
За этим последовала большая пауза. В итоге до У. наконец дошло.  
  
— У тебя не рак и ты не умираешь. И вообще, возьми себя в руки. Лежи, пей жидкости, ешь куриный суп… и не смотри так на меня.  
  
Свлад в ответ зашуршал одеялом и подтянул его край повыше, оставив лишь прорезь для глаз и носа. Он выглядел как никогда по-детски обиженным.  
  
— Я не хочу суп…  
  
Если бы У. все еще пил чай, он бы точно подавился. Этот, и не хочет есть? Да он ест все на свете! Каждый раз занимается этим с такой страстью, будто каждый прием пищи может стать его последним.  
Что наводило на определенные мысли по поводу его кулинарных привычек на протяжении жизни до Риджли.  
  
У. встряхнулся. Сейчас было совсем не время думать о таких откровенно тревожных вещах. А вот про то, что Свлад из-за болезни сломался, и обвинять в этом будут возможно его — да.  
  
— В этой квартире, — он приподнялся и хмуро ткнул в его сторону пальцем. — суп едят все.  
  
Свлад промолчал, но выглядел внезапно впечатленным его грозностью. У. почувствовал себя польщенным и тут же пристыженным от этого факта. Еще и принимать безмолвные комплименты от него не хватало. Нет уж.  
  
— Не будешь куриный, сделаю тебе овощной.  
  
— Ты умеешь готовить, — его слова звучали завороженным шепотом.  
  
И вот оно опять. Искренняя заинтересованность и уважение. Нет, это было неправильно. Так неправильно.  
  
Брайан всегда любил с нежностью поговаривать, что У. — его маленькая способная кухарка.  
  
Мужчина сглотнул и отвернулся, якобы чтобы помыть кружку в раковине. Его сердце неожиданно забилось с болезненной частотой. Какого черта, какого черта это всплыло у него в памяти прямо сейчас…  
  
— Тут не нужно особого таланта, — буркнул он негромко.  
  
Между ними повисла еще одна неловкая тишина.  
  
— Ты можешь… сделать шоколадный суп? — Свлад прозвучал окончательно сдавшимся. — Суп, но полностью состоящий из шоколада.  
  
У. медленно повернулся к нему лицом и прищурился.  
  
— Это не очень-то полезно.  
  
— Мне очень надо.  
  
У. как следует подумал. Еще в том году Дирк ляпнул про то, что он якобы пицца-вампир. И теперь его как минимум раз в месяц ловили всем подразделением с сачком в шторах, когда тот панически оборачивался в крылатого летуна. Может ли это значит, что Свлад тоже… какой-то вампир, в своем роде? Кондитерский? Вампир, подсаженный на — что там? — теобромин, кофеин? Что ему в буквальном смысле нужно сладкое, чтобы исцелить себя?  
  
Звучало просто смешно. Но не невозможно. В этом доме вообще не было ничего невозможного! И почему-то У. думалось, что Свлад бы не стал распространяться о своих не слишком серьезно звучащих зависимостях кому попало. Да даже не кому попало не стал бы.  
  
— Все настолько плохо? — теперь уже с более озабоченным видом уточнил он.  
  
— У меня перед глазами плывут какие-то фигуры и формы, и я не уверен, что уже смогу куда-то отсюда встать и уйти.  
  
Звучало это как-то не очень.  
  
— Погоди, не у тебя ли всякие аллергии на лекарства? — У. обошел кухонный стол и осторожно приложил ладонь к пылающему лбу.  
  
Свлад естественно дернулся, сбросив с себя руку. Но как-то вяло, с запозданием.  
  
— То есть, вы все-таки меня отравили. Что ж, я мог это ожидать…  
  
— Блять, да умолкни ты, — раздраженно, но уже беззлобно вздохнул У., почесал свою голову. — Дай-ка уточнить — ты что ли всегда болеешь так сильно?  
  
Свлад явно попытался пожать плечами, но они были скованы одеялом, потому он кивнул. У. осенило довольно быстро.  
  
— Ну конечно. Тебе никогда не ставили прививок от элементарного гриппа! — он покачал головой, успел сходить за мокрой тряпочкой, чтобы водрузить ее на чужой лоб (Свлад отнесся к этому странному ритуалу с подозрением, но мешать уже не стал). — Ладно, значит так. Выздоравливаешь до конца по-старинке, а потом мы просим Н. провести тесты и провакцинировать тебя от всех болезней. И Дирка заодно, а то начнете заражать друг друга по кругу, там и до эпидемии недалеко…  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду уколы? — неожиданно тихо уточнил Свлад и тут же твердо качнул головой. — Исключено.  
  
У. закрыл рот и уставился прямо на него. Его давно так грубо не затыкали, и ему это не нравилось.  
  
— Что значит «исключено»? Не говори мне, что ты из всех людей и вдруг боишься шприцов. Не смеши меня.  
  
— Меня не пугают сами иглы, — тон Свлада звучал теперь очень холодно. — Мне неприятна сама процедура.  
  
Где-то между строк скрывалось неозвученное «ты сам знаешь из-за чего».  
  
После каких событий. После удерживания в палате под вооруженной охраной, где ему насильно вводили неизвестные препараты, какого государственного учреждения. Потому что посчитали, что они могли распоряжаться им как могли.  
  
У. почувствовал, как в его висках начинает стучать кровь. Он вскочил на ноги, Свлад продолжал неотрывно следить за ним с видом, который туманно угадывался как обвинительный.  
  
— Нет, не смей. Даже не думай делать из нас монстров, — его голос поневоле резко перешел из осторожного в довольно громкий. — Ты не можешь,  _не имеешь права_  вдруг переводить это все на меня или мою работу, как будто ты ничего не сделал!  
  
У. даже не ожидал, что в его словах вдруг окажется столько злости. И Свлад тоже выглядел удивленным, но никак не испуганным. Даже скорее более решительным, чем до этого.  
  
— Так по-твоему, вы не сделали ничего дурного.  
  
У. ощутил, как все его лицо запылало.  
  
— А ты не можешь давать какую-то оценку тому, что случилось. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал это очень ясно, Свлад. Я совсем не то же самое, что и Г.  _В моем_ , блять, доме ты не имеешь никакого права высказывать при мне какое-то недовольство тем, как с тобой обошлись! Или что я — из нас двоих — сделал тогда что-либо не так! Тебе это официально запрещено, понятно?  
  
У. был убежден, что весь его возможный гнев и негодование давно уже вывелись из организма, и они со Свладом достигли некоего эквилибриума. Но вот, пожалуйста — стоило задеть болезненную тему с новой позиции «жертва-обидчик», как запоздалая реакция тут же дала о себе знать.  
  
— Я думал, это общий дом. Что мы тут вместе живем.  
  
— Лишь только по моей доброте! — почти прорычал У. и порывисто отвернулся, слишком переполненный эмоциями.  
  
Понадобилось пару минут, чтобы он перестал тяжело дышать. У. все еще не мог взглянуть на Свлада, а тот, к его незнанию, тоже не знал, что сказать.  
  
— И я уловил эту нотку сарказма, — произнес У. наконец довольно глухо. — Никому в этой квартире нельзя быть саркастичным одновременно со мной.  
  
— Это очень глупый свод правил.  
  
Свлад удивился, когда в ответ ему послышался хлипкий смешок. У. не сразу, но повернулся к нему лицом, на котором открыто читалось отчаянье. Он несколько раз покачал головой, некрасиво шмыгнул себе в ладонь и слабо улыбнулся в стену, лишь бы не встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Просто помоги мне пережить это все, Свлад. Пожалуйста. Я изо всех сил хочу оставить все в прошлом и…  
  
— Ты правда считаешь, что это сработает? — искренне изумился он.  
  
— Я, блять, буду пытаться очень сильно. Это пока что все, что я могу, пойми, — У. устало вздохнул. — Постарайся выздороветь.  
  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно быстро согласился Свлад.  
  
У. недоверчиво глянул в его сторону, но не увидел в нем следов враждебности или упрямства. Мужчина позволил себе немного расслабить плечи.  
  
Что ж, это был один из первых крупных компромиссов, к которому им вместе удалось прийти. Заслуживало того, чтобы отпраздновать, хотя бы еще одной чашкой чая. И горячего шоколада в кружке. Он почти дошел до своего прежнего места на кухне, когда его окликнули.  
  
— У.?  
  
— Бля, ну что теперь?  
  
— Ложись, — лицо Свлада приобрело непроницаемое выражение.  
  
— Что?  
  
— ЛОЖИСЬ.  
  
В третий раз повторять не пришлось — привитые в учебке рефлексы заставили У. послушно упасть на пол как раз, когда в стенку за ним забила автоматная очередь. Все вокруг за считанные мгновения превратилось в грохочущий хаос.  
  
— Сука!.. — У. по-пластунски начал пробираться к нужному отделению с тайником, краем глаза увидев, как по битой посуде, накрывшись одеялом как защитой, к нему тихоходкой ползет Свлад. Ладно хоть Г. тут не было и Дедлайн с утра уполз куда-то вниз! Стреляли из соседнего помещения, явно не намереваясь оставлять живых. Целы ли были ребята из дежурке? Так или иначе, если это был не конец, у них было от силы секунд двадцать до новой атаки.  
  
— Ага! — У. наконец смог достать из нужной кастрюли пистолет, проверил затвор, быстро снял с предохранителя. И поймал взглядом большие глаза Свлада, который оказался весьма близко к нему.  
  
— У тебя заначка оружия в кухонной утвари.  
  
— И не только в ней, — мрачно ответил У., жестом приказывая отползти под укрытие стола. — Тебе бы тоже вооружиться!  
  
— Нет, я такой ерундой не страдаю, у меня оружие всегда с собой, — к его удивлению, Свлад действительно вытащил из-за пояса еще один пистолет и тут же громко чихнул, отчего дуло заходило ходуном. У. поспешно отклонил его от своего лица в сторону.  
  
— Откуда он у тебя?  
  
— Вы забрали у меня ножницы! — что было совсем не ответом на поставленный вопрос.  
  
— Господь милостивый, Свлад, зачем ты постоянно прячешь от всех огнестрельное оружие?!  
  
— А почему это делаешь ТЫ?  
  
— Мера предосторожности! Не хотел, чтобы ты укокошил меня, пока я делаю бутерброд!  
  
— Зачем мне это делать?  
  
— Я не знаю! Зачем ты вылез из спальни и таращился на меня, пока я мирно занимался своими делами?  
  
— Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты воспользовался моей слабостью и попытался убить меня в моей же постели!  
  
— Ты думал, что Я собираюсь убить ТЕБЯ? — У. шокированно раскрыл рот. — Ты находишь меня настолько внушительным противником?  
  
— Да!  
  
И тут У. начал громко хохотать. Они оба, не сговариваясь, решили, что один непременно собирается покуситься на жизнь другого. Невероятно. Самое идиотское открытие этого вечера!  
  
— А ну заткнулись там! — прозвучал грубый голос из коридора.  
  
Свлад с У. переглянулись и быстро отпрыгнули за общими силами опрокинутый холодильник — к началу второй огневой атаки.  
  
Последующий час прошел с кучей стрельбы, беготни, невероятного количества ругательств из уст злого как черт У. и вконец ослабевшего Свлада, который неудачно вписался в стенку головой (но который все равно в таком состоянии умудрился придушить одного из противников шнуром от утюга). Ребята из дежурки, Ч. и Т., оказались целы и помогли отбиваться, но У. точно уловил два или три раза, когда они со Свладом спасли друг другу шкуру в самый последний момент. Затем срочно вернулась вся родная оперативная группа, и вторжение предотвратили полностью.  
  
— Если это MI6, то предъявите им счет за ремонт. Я составлю смету, — У. тяжелым взглядом обвел разгром в своей квартире, приложил пакет со льдом к виску и поморщился. — Очень детальную.  
  
Свлад под боком согласно промычал. В него влили порцию обезболивающего, и сейчас он находился в несколько другом срезе реальности. Одно хорошо — болезнь его больше не тревожила, как и ушибленные ребра.  
  
— Это явно были наемники, так что мы еще расследуем, — Н. вздохнула, закончив с повязкой на плече. — Одно могу сказать точно, они не за Свладом пришли. Точнее, пришли они может за ним, но убрать хотели не его.  
  
— Меня? Против меня отправили целый боевой отряд? — У. скривился. — Н., почему меня вдруг все начали считать какой-то разрушительной машиной смерти, я не пойму?  
  
В полуразрушенную квартиру ворвался очень всполошенный Г., большими глазами оглядел разрушенную обстановку и наконец остановил свой взор на У. со Свладом на диване.  
  
— Бля, я так и знал, что оставлять их наедине — плохая идея, — он напоролся на два одинаковых взгляда исподлобья и тут же выставил вперед ладони. — Ладно, ладно, понял! «Не подходи — убьет»…  
  
— Может, потому что так и есть, — с довольной ухмылкой проронила Н., наклонилась и быстро чмокнула У. в щеку. — Готова поспорить, он находит это очень горячим. Я нахожу.  
  
Мужчина фыркнул, но коротко улыбнулся в ответ, не обижаясь.  
  
Н. вышла, оставив их одних. Г. постоял посреди комнаты со все еще взволнованным видом, а затем его зрачки чуть расширились. У. проследовал его взгляду и понял, что Свлад уснул, навалившись на его плечо. Его хрипы уже не звучали так тревожно — болезнь наконец-то отступала.  
  
У. почувствовал, как его впервые за этот долгий день омывает облегчение.  
  
***  
  
Кто же именно был заказчиком нападения на их квартиру выяснить толком не удалось — наниматели были не дураки и не сболтали исполнителям ни своих имен, ни каких-либо контактов. За неимением зацепок атака считалась довольно рядовой по меркам Риджли. Их отдел ЦРУ и без того уже скидывался каждый месяц на ремонт здания, регулярно попадающее под раздачу самоуверенных грабителей, враждебных потусторонних сил и недовольных клиентов детективного агентства. Можно было даже сказать, что дом жил в состоянии перманентной реставрации. Г. мрачно вспоминал времена, когда Фара Блэк — самая светлая голова и держатель основных финансов всей этой холистической конторы — всерьез верила, что «Черное Крыло» быстро справится с ремонтом в квартире Броцмана и наконец съедет от них подальше. Хотя бы на другую сторону улицы. Но потом все немного вышло из-под контроля и… вот такая хрень стала вполне рутинной. Естественно, У. предпочел не беспокоиться бестолку и ворчал лишь на то, что выделяемой месячной суммы не хватает, чтобы заделать в стенах дыры от пуль и при этом еще купить новые обои. Роль паникующей из-за их безопасности волнушки пришлось взять на себе Г. Свлад тоже никак его не поддерживал, хотя казалось бы — покусились на его жизнь! И все же Г. чувствовал, что после пережитого его надо было куда-то сводить, чтобы чуток развеяться. Потому что это было самой верной вещью, которую делают друзья для других друзей. Так?  
  
В итоге оба в какой-то момент оказались в кафе «У Пита», недавно переехавшего с окраины Спрингсборо прямиком в первый этаж Риджли (хозяйке заведения Саре очевидно надоело, что все окрестные правительственные агенты и их подопечные объекты и так составляли теперь львиную долю ее постоянных клиентов, поэтому решила, так сказать, стать еще ближе). Свлад уже достаточно выздоровел и теперь с щедрой руки Г. вовсю знакомился с такой милой светской вещью как обычный культурный обед в общепите. Все пока что шло вполне тихо-мирно, хоть молодой человек то и дело оглядывался через плечо, проверяя черный выход, и сжимал в руке десертный нож с несколько необязательным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Разве это не задачка как раз для какого-нибудь детектива? — решил поворчать Г. между делом, не забывая запихивать в себя куски бананового эклера. — Дирк что ли не может выяснить, кто за этим всем стоит?  
  
— Может. Но скорее всего не станет, — отстраненно ответил Свлад, уже с минуту как сверля подозрительным взглядом кусок местного фирменного крамбла с яблоками перед ним.  
  
— Потому что он маленький засранец?  
  
— Потому что дела так к нему не приходят, — Свлад посмотрел на Г. с любопытством, пытаясь понять, всерьез ли он пытается оскорбить его двойника или нет, и в итоге тряхнул головой. — Если вселенная хочет, чтобы он разгадал какую-то головоломку, он будет втянут в происходящее так или иначе. Стреляли не в его квартиру, так что это его и не касается. Не напрямую.  
  
— Мог бы просто сказать, что он ленивая задница, — фыркнул мужчина, откинувшись в мягком кресле. — А если я ему заплачу?  
  
— Ну, если тебе от этого станет легче на душе… Сомневаюсь, правда, что это поможет — вселенная едва ли берет взятки, — осторожно ответил Свлад, наконец занес над пирогом ложку, замер и чуть улыбнулся. — Возможно он вовсе не… ленивая задница. Может быть, это просто интуиция ему подсказывает, что для данного дела уже нашелся кто-то более подходящий. У кого побольше опыта в слежке… и прочих ваших ЦРУ штучках…  
  
«Ах ты ж сволочь.» — с мрачным восторгом подумал про себя Г. На него честь расследовать всю эту заварушку переводит! Так себе эта честь, так-то… Какой из него сыщик? Вот Свлад — он хотя бы копия Дирка! Значит, мыслят и действуют они примерно одинаково?  
  
— А тебя ни капельки не смущает, что тебе может грозить опасность?  
  
— Опасность всегда грозит, а те, кто так не считают — глупцы, — в очередной раз знающе изрек Свлад. — Волнение тут ничем не поможет.  
  
Это Г. уже давно понял. Ожидать худшее было для него в порядке вещей. Г. невольно вспомнил про привычку У. прятать оружие у них дома во всяких местах «просто на всякий случай» и в очередной раз постарался отделаться от ощущения, что у этих двоих довольно много общего.  
  
Мужчина со своими размышлениями как-то пропустил момент, когда Свлад все же решительно засунул кусок пирога себе в рот, и теперь с запоздалым интересом смотрел, как его лицо разгладилось, плечи опустились, а глаза наоборот округлились и даже как-то завороженно заблестели. Такое ощущение, что парня просто накрыло.  
  
— Ебать, ты все еще с нами? — Г. рассмеялся и помахал перед ним ладонью.  
  
Свлад в ответ промычал что-то невразумительное и наконец вытащил ложку изо рта с громким «чпок». Видок у него был все еще несколько ошарашенный.  
  
— Он зачарован какой-то магией? — чуть ли не выдохнул он.  
  
— Не думаю. Впрочем, там наверняка есть какой-то секретный ингредиент.  
  
— Хм, — Свлад вскочил и повернулся в сторону кассы. — Пойду возьму еще два.  
  
Г. проводил его еще одним смешком, но комментировать никак не стал. Еще минут двадцать они провели в относительной тишине, а потом наевшийся десертов по самое не горюй Свлад вновь ушел глубоко в себя. Это была особая, уже узнаваемого грустного оттенка задумчивость.  
  
— Ты чего такой? Знаешь, ты со мной и поделиться можешь, чем угодно, — Свлад на эту фразу едва заметно напрягся, и Г. вздохнул. — Что это с тобой в последнее время? Я как будто тебя обидел чем-то, но хоть убей, не вдупляю чем.  
  
Вот на это Свлад виновато прикрыл глаза и придвинулся на своем сидении поближе.  
  
— Все в порядке, — он подумал и удрученно признался. — У. все еще ненавидит меня. Боюсь, это не исправится.  
  
— С чего ты это взял?  
  
— Он накричал на меня. Когда мы остались тогда дома вдвоем. Я высказал, точнее намекнул о своем недовольстве тем, что со мной тогда делали в «Черном Крыле», и он тут же разозлился, — Свлад смял салфетку в своих руках. — Я думал, мы с ним общаемся сносно.  
  
— Свлааааад, ну я же говорил тебе не пытаться давить на его чувство вины! Специально попросил!  
  
— Но я же прав! Тот человек, с которым он жил и которого я убил, был плохим — он сам так думает.  
  
— Так и есть, он был тем еще мудилой, — Г. издал утомленный вздох и быстро посмотрел по сторонам. — Но тебе все равно нельзя… Слушай, есть такая психологическая штука — беспричинный гнев. Точнее, причины-то есть, особенно если пережил что-то тяжелое, а вот изначальный его источник, куда ты мог бы его направить, отсутствует. Но эмоция никуда не девается. И она может дать о себе знать когда угодно, но вероятнее всего когда напоминают о больном.  
  
О том, что иногда этот не отработанный гнев может вербально выплескиваться на тех, кого ты любишь, Г. решил не распространяться — Свладу такие тонкости сейчас были ни к чему.  
  
— Он тебя не ненавидит, просто ты самая ближайшая для его гнева цель. Ну ладно, он немножечко тебя ненавидит, — Г. мрачно фыркнул. — Это ожидаемо, учитывая, что ты все-таки перевернул его жизнь вверх тормашками, когда он этого не просил.  
  
— Но я все равно не ошибся! Все вышло именно так, как оно к тому и шло. Пострадавшие сами виноваты в том, что за ними пришло.  
  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты завязал думать такими стремными категориями, — покачал головой Г., хотя он уже и не бесился как в первый раз. — Ну вот в чем У. виноват, скажи? Только в том, что полюбил не того дурака. А моя вина лишь в том, что мне оказалось не все равно. Это… это просто нечестно.  
  
— Вселенной…  
  
— Поебать на то, что мы там считаем честным и нечестным, да помню я, — отмахнулся Грег. — Просто держи в голове, что в жизни не все так просто, ясно? Все сложно, чувак. Возьми хоть вас с Дирком.  
  
— Зачем? — тут же нахмурился Свлад, и Г. усмехнулся.  
  
— Вы двое, такое ощущение, друг дружку с трудом выносите. Ты вечно ноешь, что он непонятливый и бестолковый, он считает, что ты та еще заноза в заднице…  
  
— Прямо так и считает? — неожиданно тихо проронил Свлад, уставившись в пространство.  
  
— Ну ты точно его жизнь сахаром не делаешь. Я вот про что — зачем же вы столько лет встречались вновь и вновь?  
  
— Потому что мы связаны.  
  
— Ага, как и бывшие любовники или родственники, что не ладят вместе, — Г. вздернул бровь. — Нет, серьезно. Зачем ты постоянно возвращался?  
  
— Да потому что он не может защитить себя! Кто-то должен был за ним присмотреть, — Свлад слегка раздраженно стал водить ложкой по почти пустой тарелке. — Сначала это вышло случайно, потом я думал… Я думал, что через него смогу тут задержаться — уйти со Свалки навсегда. Мне было тогда как-то все равно, что с ним станет.  
  
— А потом стало не все равно, — подсказал Г.  
  
— Я пытался как-то попасть домой, в мою родную вселенную. Туда, откуда меня забрали. Оказалось, что без меня на нужном ей месте, все давно пошло наперекосяк. Не было никого, кто мог бы раскрыть все эти невозможные дела. Я оказался втянут в расследование, которое было очень похоже на то, что было у Дирка, когда он вернулся в Америку. С пропавшей дочкой богача и машиной времени — Свлад слегка поморщился. — Только все обернулось еще более грязно, более хаотично. Вселенная была к тому моменту уже по большей части сломанной. Там была своя версия Тодда, но мы с ней не поладили…  
  
— В смысле, он назвал тебя монстром, а ты обиделся и убил его?  
  
— Я же говорил, я раньше был не очень умным и порой делал это по своей прихоти, — неожиданно резко отозвался Свлад, но увидел как Г. опасливо отклонился назад и терпеливо прикрыл глаза. — Неважно. Вселенной это так или иначе не понравилось. Все закончилось полным провалом, я не мог там больше оставаться. Да и смысла не было.  
  
— Так ты решил приглядеть за Дирком, чтобы он в такое разочарование не вляпывался, — понимающе проронил Грег.  
  
— У нас есть только мы, — тут Свлад заметно скис. — По крайней мере, так было раньше. Теперь у него есть свое агентство, друзья, бойфренд и целый взвод ЦРУ…  
  
— Свлад, я вполне уверен, что Дирк захочет иметь тебя рядом не только из соображений собственной безопасности.  
  
— Правда? А зачем еще?  
  
Г. хмыкнул и покачал головой. Нет уж, если Свладу и впрямь только предстояло понять, что они с Дирком важны друг для друга далеко не из-за практических побуждений, то он не станет лишать его приятных открытий.  
  
После этого к ним подошла полюбезничать Сара и почти нешуточно предложила Свладу зайти к ним как-нибудь, чтобы она могла научить его печь яблочные пироги, раз уж они так ему понравились. Его эта щедрость впечатлила настолько глубоко, что в итоге после ее ухода он попросился выйти с Г. наружу — покурить.  
  
— Я думал, тебе не нравится Дирк, — неожиданно поделился Свлад, искоса глянув на скучающего теперь спутника. — И остальные как он тоже.  
  
— Да мне и сейчас не нравятся. Я просто, ну, наблюдаю за тобой со стороны. И стараюсь так увидеть более общую картинку. Это как-то по-взрослому, мне кажется, — Г. повернулся к нему лицом. — Хочешь нетривиальный совет, который я бы сам не поверил, что даю? Ты бы полегче с ним. Парень просто старается жить свою жизнь.  
  
— Но он порой забывает, что ему может грозить, — Свлад выпустил изо рта дым, помялся из стороны в сторону. — И я не только… про «Черное Крыло» говорю.  
  
— Это ты про вашу Леди?  
  
Свлад выглядел так, будто сильно жалел, что вообще свернул разговор в эту сторону.  
  
— Ей нужны такие люди, как я и он. Со способностями. Мы — орудия вселенной. И если она приберет все к своим рукам, то сможет сделать… Что-то. Вряд ли что-то хорошее, — он уставился куда-то за горизонт. — А тут этих людей целый дом. Черт, и с чего я вообще решил, что я попал в эту вселенную случайно? Она же наверняка сама и отпустила меня сюда еще тогда, в первый раз…  
  
— Воу, минутку, — Г. заморгал. — Эта дамочка хочет захватить контроль над всей, мать ее, вселенной? И она заслала тебя, чтобы ты отыскал для нее все необходимые для этого элементы, ты шутишь?  
  
— Я ничего для нее не делаю! — Свлад стремительно сделался почти крикливым. — Это выходит не специально, я просто нахожу вещи или людей, но я не делаю это по своей воле. Или ее! И она не может забрать мой дар, но и отпускать не собирается, а Дирка я ей не дам. Хотя что уж лучше — что она, что ваш Риггинс…— он выбросил окурок. — Поэтому мне и приходится быть бдительным. Хотя порой думаю, что проще было бы просто не оставаться.  
  
— Ну нет, — тут же возразил Г. — Должен же быть какой-то способ, чтобы выскользнуть из ее хватки!  
  
— Вроде подкупа или уловки? — Свлад мрачно усмехнулся. — Она превратит тебя в камень быстрее, чем ты оформишь это в мысль. Даже не старайся… Я думал о чем-то подобном раньше. Способе освободиться, когда-нибудь. Но это все глупости.  
  
Он вновь помолчал.  
  
— Мне не стоило задерживаться здесь надолго.  
  
Г. сжал зубы. Он прекрасно узнавал эту тактику — загнать себя назад, в условную обстановку безопасности, потому что вырваться из круга казалось слишком рискованным.  
  
— Свлад, нет, это все херня. Ты думаешь, что только такой вариант и является рабочим, потому что ты до этого всегда действовал в одиночку. Но теперь-то это не так.  
  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь… — и этого Г. слышал в свое время достаточно. — И точно никак не поможешь.  
  
Ну все!  
  
— Ты никуда не уйдешь, — он сорвался и оттащил Свлада за воротник подальше от дверей кафе, потому что на них изнутри уже начали беспокойно таращиться. — Я с подобным дерьмом уже как-то мирился без должной борьбы. И в этот раз точно не буду оставаться в стороне. Я тебе уйти никуда не позволю, потому что здесь твое место, черт тебя дери! Здесь, а не на какой-то там Свалке!  
  
Свлад уставился на него большими глазами и вдруг истерически рассмеялся.  
  
— Мое место… Эта вселенная не видит меня. У нее уже есть Дирк, а я для нее только помеха. Мои предчувствия никуда толком не ведут, ничто не исправляют — не в большом смысле. Я абсолютно бесполезен, а те, кому мой дар мог бы действительно пригодиться, хотят его из личной корысти. И какой выбор я должен сделать?  
  
Г. осторожно отпустил его. Свлад выглядел как никогда несчастным, и ему честно было больно это видеть.  
  
— Слушай, ну тот же Дирк был бы рад выше крыши, если бы его постоянно не имела вселенная. По-моему, тебе даже повезло в этом плане.  
  
— Конечно, ему легко рассуждать о том как легко было бы потерять ногу, пока этого не случилось на самом деле, — сварливо отозвался Свлад и замотал головой. — Это пустота, которую не восполнить. Я… лист в потоке мироздания, но я даже не вижу куда я хотя бы примерно должен падать.  
  
Г. издал сочувствующий вздох, поразмыслил.  
  
— Тогда придумай сам.  
  
— Что? — он нахмурился, явно не ожидая чего-то такого.  
  
Грег махнул за собой, приглашая еще немного побродить по округе.  
  
— Знаешь, как я понял, что мое место в ЦРУ? Что это мое призвание? Никак. Я не знал. Я просто был немного смышленым в некоторых вещах, не хотел маяться без дела, вот и решил попробовать. Пришлось постараться, потратить время на отработку определенных навыков — и вот что вышло. Но я точно так же мог бы преуспеть в области гражданского права, компьютерной безопасности, работе с языками и даже моделировании полноразмерных роботов кайдзю. И был бы в этом офигителен. Просто потому что решил приложить к этому руку и сделать это своим. Вот что ты любишь?  
  
— Я неплохо умею танцевать, — неуверенно начал Свлад, видимо, все же задумавшись над его словами. — И люблю есть.  
  
— Ну вот, это уже старт! Ты мог бы научиться готовить. Ты мог бы работать у Сары и стать первым в своем роде холистическим поваром!  
  
— Звучит сомнительно, — признался Свлад, но было видно, что он немного успокоился под его попытками его подбодрить. Следующие слова он произнес уже почти мягко. — Хотел бы я, чтобы все было так просто.  
  
— Ага, но хотеть что-то это уже половина дела. Тебе не все равно. Свлад, все у тебя будет в порядке, — Г. все же позволил себе похлопать его по плечу, и он это даже стерпел. — Вот что ты хотел бы сейчас?  
  
— Я думаю о том, что нам надо было купить еще пирога с собой, перед тем как уйти, — молодой человек притормозил и окинул Г. новым, совершенно открытым взглядом. — Почему ты… такой? Зачем тебе беспокоиться обо мне?  
  
— Честно? — Свлад энергично кивнул, и Г. почесал голову, краснея. — Я начинаю верить, что вселенная послала мне тебе как некий второй шанс. И я хочу в этот раз сделать все правильно, если в этом есть смысл.  
  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга. В конце концов Свлад легонько улыбнулся. Ох, чтоб вас, чувства, — Г. тоже невольно заулыбался в пол лица. Остаток круга по району они прошли в комфортной согревающей тишине.  
  
***  
  
Очередное Рождество подкралось быстрее, чем прогнозировали самые достоверные экстрасенсы и аналитики Спрингсборо. Весь район засыпало таким количеством снега, что застрявшего с утра в пробке с пакетами еды для застолья Фридкина пришлось вытаскивать правительственным вертолетом (без опознавательных знаков, прихватив по пути пару таких же угодивших в неприятность старушек). Тодд в обед укатил на машине с Джентли в сторону родительского дома, с Р за компанию по какой-то необъяснимой причине, и о них не было слышно с тех самых пор. Вместо этой троицы подготовкой к празднику заведовала заехавшая Фара с явно желающим конкурировать в этом деле Риггинсом — в результате все переодетые в эльфов агенты на службе ходили по струнке, яблонька во дворе была украшена строго по уставу, а план колядования был перевыполнен в пять раз.  
  
Для тех, чья рабочая смена начиналась только в полночь, день шел более-менее размеренно. Г. конечно же гадал какое оно будет — первое нормальное Рождество Свлада, но ничто не готовило его к виду, который был сейчас в их общей гостиной. Свлад, одетый в новенькую пижаму кигуруми с расцветкой под Пикачу (Н. забегала и сделала, должно быть, сто фоток. Свлад с лицом-кирпичом даже услужливо ей попозировал, что могло означать одно — подарок он оценил.) сидел на полу подле внезапно внушительной горки подарков с крайне растерянным выражением. Надо ли говорить, он выглядел преступно теплым и мягким.  
  
— Так нельзя, — в который раз попытался заспорить Свлад, наугад беря одну из ярких коробок, но так и не решаясь открыть. — Я знаю, что так принято, но это будет по меньшей мере безответственно… Я не могу принять это.  
  
— Ой, да брось. Это всего лишь подарок, а не бомба. Если только… — Г. на секунду перестал перегрызать серпантин зубами и обернулся в сторону У. — Ты же проверял тот подозрительно кудахтающий сверток от Марзанны?  
  
— Прошелся металлоискателем, — не отрываясь от распутывания гирлянды пробормотал мужчина. — И проверил все подарки с кинологом для верности.  
  
— О. Круть. Стой, кинолог?  
  
— Одолжил Рапунцель, — поморщившись признался У. — С подпиской о невыезде и неразглашении.  
  
— У пса? — искренне впечатлился Г., но тряхнул головой. — Просто попытайся поймать волну, чувак. А если что-то не понравится, всегда можно передарить.  
  
— Меня не волнует… — Свлад устало вздохнул, сложив руки на коленях. — Дело в самом дарении. Нельзя принимать что-то «просто так», это ставит тебя в уязвимое положение! Ты становишься должен этому человеку, и он фактически имеет над тобой безграничную власть. Это опасно. Если бы я знал, что все так обернется…  
  
А вот кигуруми он принял без проблем! Но только потому что ее просто ненавязчиво положили на видном месте и Свлад ее очень логично спер себе во владение. Возможно, с остальными подарками стоило поступить так же.  
  
Внезапно взгляд Свлада загорелся.  
  
— Я могу в ответ оказать какую-нибудь услугу! Убить недруга или просто кого-то надоедливого например!  
  
Потребовался дружный хор из Г. и У., чтобы все же убедить Свлада, что это совсем не обязательно и обменяться подарками со всеми он может и на следующий год, без всяких страшных последствий.  
  
— Слушай, ты же понимаешь, что так оно здесь не работает, так? — решил вставить Г., заметив как тот после этого слегка приуныл.  
  
— А так ли? — в свою очередь прищурился Свлад, и Г. как и всегда после подобного зловещего контр-аргумента как-то резко потерял свою уверенность. А ведь правда — хули его знает?  
  
— Кхм, ну ты просто постарайся помнить, что это все ради веселья. Рождество — это, мать его, весело! Дарение всякой безобидной чепухи, бухло, девочки в коротеньких костюмах Санты… э, в смысле, и парни тоже, если тебя такое радует.  
  
— Я просто не рассчитывал, что их будет так много, — в конце концов признался Свлад, чуть покраснел. — Подарков.  
  
Он и впрямь звучал довольно потерянно. Г. и У. переглянулись, как бы бросая монетку «кто из нас поговорит с ним на этот раз?».  
  
— Да ладно тебе, что же тут удивительного? — в итоге попытался бодро ответить Г. — У тебя же куча знакомых в Риджли! И некоторые даже каким-то чудом относятся к тебе весьма благосклонно!  
  
Он поймал взглядом неодобрительно закачавшего головой У., но Свлад его сарказм, к счастью, полностью пропустил мимо ушей.  
  
— То есть, они подарили мне все это, — медленно проговорил молодой человек. — потому что они мои друзья.  
  
— Ну да! Дирк, Тодд с Фарой, Р, Н… — Г. нахмурился. — Ты же в курсе, что они все твои друзья, правда?  
  
Свлад смотрелся так, будто ему дали серьезную пищу для размышлений.  
  
— Я был до конца уверен только в том, что ты мой друг.  
  
Это был настолько честный, не стесненный ничем ответ, что Г. даже как-то опешил. А еще он немножечко разбивал ему сердце, потому что, выходит, Свлад все еще не был уверен на все сто, что он был важен для кого еще? Или просто не знал, что друзей может быть больше одного? Как-то это дерьмово. У., давно переставший шуршать тонкой цветной бумагой, и сам выглядел немного грустным. Г. прокашлялся.  
  
— Конечно! А знаешь, что я тебе подарил? Селфи-палку для твоих фото! Я же знаю, что ты увлекся этими новомодными штучками, а это тебе явно пригодится, — сарказма в этот раз в голосе Г. было постольку-поскольку.  
  
Это было ни для кого не новость: с легкой руки бывшей хикки Аманды Броцман Свлад за несколько недель увлекся самыми вирусными играми для телефонов, прокачался в Pokemon GO до уровня профи и даже завел страничку в Инстаграм (за ником faecjelli следило половина «Черного Крыла» — посты варьировались от совершенно скучных и обычных фото парковок и закусочных до совершенно необъяснимых изображений размытых фигур, при открытии которых почему-то начинал кровоточить мобильник смотрящего). Рот Свлада при передачи в его руки плохо упакованного длинного свертка раскрылся в ненаигранном благоговении.  
  
— Это не так должно происходить, по идее это должен быть сюрприз, — едко подметил У., разумеется решив все испортить.  
  
— Ай, в жопу правила, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Г. — Сам-то что ему подарил?  
  
У. не ответил, и Свлад гордо продемонстрировал свернутый рулон.  
  
— Половичок? Ну ты и нерд. Не мог придумать ничего еще скучнее?  
  
— Если уж он и впрямь собирается обживаться здесь как следует, среди нас, то мог бы начать с обустройства своей комнаты. Извини, если мой далеко не дешевый, из натуральной шерсти ковер не попадает под твои высокие стандарты, — не поведя бровью, отозвался У.  
  
Тишина после этого воцарилась интересная. Из его уст это было почти что признанием, что он принимает Свлада как полноправного соседа. И частью их жизни вцелом. Г. вовремя поймал себя на том, что лыбится и постарался равнодушно дернуть плечом.  
  
— Все равно как-то по-старперски.  
  
— Мне нравится, — тихо произнес Свлад, прижав коврик к себе.  
  
У. продолжил делать вид, что очень занят и не поднял взгляда, но Г. прекрасно мог прочесть его невидимую довольную улыбку. Он с новым воодушевлением зарылся в собственные подарки, разорвал довольно увесистый пакет от У. и замер, увидев содержимое.  
  
— Ты это не серьезно.  
  
— Очень даже серьезно. Я думал, ты мечтал об этом — годы, если не ошибаюсь.  
  
— В качестве шутки! — Г. яростно покраснел и уставился на У. безумными глазами. — Ты чертов псих! — он вновь заглянул в пакет и сошел на сдавленный шепот. — Уинс, он огромный! И… очень детализированный! Бля,  _он же не войдет!_  
  
— Вот и проверим, — пугающе спокойно отозвался У., и Г. вновь пришлось закашляться.  
  
— Что там? Пополнение в твою коллекцию игрушек? Можно мне посмотреть? — Свлад почти встал, но Г. уже как ошпаренный отскочил от него с нечленараздельным воплем. Он не был уверен, что готов объяснять тому предназначение дилдо в мире взрослых, тем более в форме Годзиллы.  
  
— Не-не-не, он слишком… хрупкий! И должен выниматься только в помещении с задернутыми шторами…  
  
— У него и подсветка имеется, — услужливо вставил У., явно издеваясь. — И звук.  
  
— Ебать, пожалуйста, остановись, — Г. уже не смог держаться и закрыл свое запунцовевшее лицо ладонями. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы отсмеяться. — Как ты за него вообще заплатил? Почему я не заметил доставку?  
  
— Хакнул счет полковника, — У. с дьявольски самодовольным видом отпил стоявший рядом с ним стаканчик с хересом. — Пришло на общий столик внизу, вместе со счетом. Должно быть, половина Риджли успела увидеть на чье имя пришло.  
  
После этого Г. уже пришлось вытирать слезы из обоих глаз.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, — только и развел руками он, чувствуя, как щеки болят от улыбки.  
  
Свлад с пола, открыв уже половину своих подарков согласно закивал. Но когда за окном окончательно стемнело, а к подаркам прибавились еще и новенькие легальные документы на фамилию Чьелли (совместными усилиями ребят из ЦРУ и Эстевеза), его, видимо, совсем размазало — он попросил налить и ему.  
  
— И я еще почему-то думал, что ты к алкоголю относишься с подозрением, — Г. откровенно покатывался со смеху.  
  
— Я был с Дирком в Кембридже в одно время и даже ходил на студенческие собрания за него, я умею пить! — Свлад обидчиво надулся. — Ты меня каким-то инфантильным считаешь.  
  
— Ты его каким-то инфантильным считаешь, — эхом подтвердил У. и хитро ухмыльнулся из-за его плеча. — Принеси одну бутылку из ящика, которую сегодня принесла нашим ребятам Бабуля.  
  
Кошмар, теперь они научились сговариваться против него! Докатились.  
  
Г. стряхнул с себя крошки от печенья и двинул в сторону общей столовой. Там его немного задержали, затянув в бесконечные тосты (кто был на службе — чокался поджаренными кусками хлеба), обнимашки и хоровые исполнения довольно неприличных рождественских колядок, так что вернулся он с искомой бутылью загадочного крепкого напитка только через полчаса. И очень удивился, не найдя У. и Свлада сразу в гостиной. Заслышав их тихие голоса, Г. крадучись подошел к выходу на пожарную лестницу. Оба стояли там накинув куртки и курили.  
  
— …постараться проговаривать такие вещи вслух, потому что в противном случае никогда не станет легче, ни мне, ни тебе. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Свлад согласно закивал, нервно выпустив дым изо рта. А потом вытер половину лица свободной рукой, растирая обе щеки. Он что, плакал? И У. тоже?  
  
— Что у вас тут происходит? — встревоженно спросил Г., переводя взгляд на того и другого.  
  
Свлад тут же отвернулся в сторону, а У. наоборот обратился к нему мокрым взглядом, но с каким-то спокойствием.  
  
— Да ничего. Разговариваем, — он запустил окурок в темноту и первым зашел в тепло, успев окликнуть на ходу. — Г. тоже расскажи.  
  
Свлад последний раз шмыгнул, залез за ним следом и сначала неспешно разделся. Г. непонимающе нахмурился, но терпеливо дал ему растереть замерзшие руки и залезть с ногами на диван.  
  
— Ты как-то разозлился на меня, назвав отмороженным, и сказал, что не все как я могут убирать эмоции по щелчку пальцев, — начал он глухо.  
  
Кажется и впрямь говорил, в самом начале. Г. еще более взволнованно переглянулся с У., который сохранял теперь мрачное молчание.  
  
— Да это ж давно было, Свлад, я тебя и не знал тогда толком!..  
  
— Я не обижаюсь. Ты был прав, я и есть… я был, бываю эмоционально отмороженным, — перебил тот, глядя немного мимо него. — Когда Леди не устраивает мое поведение, то она порой их убирает. Мои чувства. Или не совсем убирает, но мне становится совершенно не тревожно из-за того, что творится вокруг. Она говорит, что делает это из заботы обо мне, но, но…  
  
Он подавился последними словами и резко закрыл рот обеими руками — словно боясь, что за них обязательно что-то будет.  
  
— Свлад, ты уже проговорил это один раз. Сможешь довести до конца и снова, — тихо произнес У., с неожиданно чутким видом склонившись в его сторону.  
  
Г. смотрел на них как на завороженный.  _Боже, я все еще хочу выйти за этого человека_  — внезапно совершенно ясно пронзила его мысль.  
  
Свлад тем временем сделал пару глубоких вдохов и продолжил чуть спокойнее.  
  
— Я никогда не просил этого. Иногда, даже когда она этого не делает, я все равно притворяюсь бесчувственным, потому что это гораздо легче. Ничто никогда не может тебя задеть, если все от тебя просто отскакивает. Но это ведь именно то, чему она хочет меня приучить. Это не то, что я… это не всегда я. Мне это не исправить, и порой я и сам не желаю, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — этот выбор изначально не мой. Он не мой.  
  
Он будто переживал некое важное прозрение, и Г. хоть сам и не совсем понимал всю ситуацию до конца, но достаточно, чтобы знать — она довольно пиздецовая. Он осторожно кивнул.  
  
— И как долго это продолжается? Сколько она уже это проделывает с тобой?  
  
— Не помню. Много лет.  
  
Г. вновь переглянулся с У., внезапно осознавая почему тот вдруг так остро прочувствовал его проблему. Ей-богу, все это был какой-то сплошной дерьмо-фест, круг за кругом, лишь под разными лицами и именами. И вот почему У. теперь так пристально смотрел на Г. Он будто беззвучно просил — помоги и ему тоже.  
  
— Свлад, это ужасно. Мне очень-очень жаль.  
  
— Я так живу всю жизнь, — попытался усмехнуться Свлад, но Г. тут же качнул головой и с серьезным видом присел перед ним на корточки.  
  
— Нет, чувак, тебе придется для начала перестать так делать. Не обманывай себя. Это ужасно и никто —  _никто_  не заслуживает подобного обращения.  
  
Свлад прямо на глазах начал расклеиваться, но не успел до конца — вздрогнул. За окном загрохотали первые фейерверки. Все трое выдохнули, а Г. попытался виновато улыбнуться.  
  
— Ладно, хватит для одного вечера. Сейчас самое время для той самой бутылки, да?  
  
— А лучше двух, — хрипло согласился Свлад, из которого словно выпустили воздух. Но ему явно было немного лучше.  
  
Они быстро сговорились, что Г. сбегает вниз еще за одной, а У. со Свладом соберутся и встретят его на улице, чтобы посмотреть остаток светового шоу вместе. Это Рождество, решил Грегори уже на пути к лестнице, было все же не таким плохим. Он с легким сердцем вырулил на пустую клетку и тут ему навстречу из тени вышел полковник Риггинс.  
  
— С праздником, сэр! — поддавшись настроению выпалил Г. и уже почти разминулся с мужчиной, когда тот вдруг улыбнулся и проронил:  
  
— Я должен поздравить вас, агент. Вы отлично справились с внедрением доверия объекта к себе.  
  
Г. нахмурился и медленно повернулся назад, уже стоя на ступеньках.  
  
— …Сэр, вы не могли бы уточнить?  
  
— Свлад прекрасно доверяет вам, как своему другу. Его сотрудничество с «Черным Крылом» было бы невозможным без вашей активной работы с ним. Это крайне похвальный результат.  
  
Вот... дерьмо!  
  
— Минутку, я не… Не было никакого «внедрения», вы не отдавали мне приказа обрабатывать его!  
  
— Правда? — спокойно сощурился Риггинс, и Г. тут же понял, что он и впрямь лукавит.  
  
— Вы сказали мне пронаблюдать за ним вблизи и отчитаться вам, но это было один раз.  
  
— И вы и здесь превосходно справились. Я подумал, что вы вполне в состоянии продолжить миссию в том же ключе, и вы ни разу меня не разочаровали, несмотря на все прошлые промахи. Он слушает вас. Мне крайне важно, чтобы он сохранял эту веру в ваши отношения. Чтобы мы и дальше могли взаимодействовать с ним без встречного сопротивления.  
  
Хотел бы Г. иметь столько же смелости, что и Р, чтобы высказать ему все, что он думает. Или столько безрассудства, чтобы двинуть ему по лицу, если уж на то пошло. Но полковник давно держал его за горло и прекрасно это знал.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я санкционировал запрет ваших контактов с Инкогнито? Принял меры для более жесткого его удержания?  
  
Риггинс звучал участливо, но Грег прекрасно понимал, что он этим делал. Склонял его к сотрудничеству, чтобы не было только хуже. И у него и впрямь не оставалось иных вариантов. Нужно было быстро отболтаться и уходить, пока он не вспылил и не усложнил тут все. Особенно Свладу.  
  
— Я справлюсь сам, — буркнул Г., проводил уход Риггинса сверлящим взором, а затем ссутулил плечи и быстро сбежал дальше вниз. С остальным он разберется как-нибудь позже.  
  
Невидимый для обоих Свлад, прятавшийся все это время за поворотом, перевел свой плывущий взгляд в точку перед собой и издал дрожащий вздох. Через пару мгновений он уже опустился по стенке вниз и молча обнял руками свои колени.


	17. Веселые истории в журнале видеонаблюдений ЦРУ.

Остатки зимы омрачились вернувшимися в Сиэтл слякотью и серостью, что многие, конечно же, переносили тяжко. В здешних краях было куда дождливее, чем в родной для Г. Филадельфии, и он все никак не мог до конца привыкнуть к почти перманентной сырости. Но это выражалось лишь в повышении его ворчливости и шанса простуд. На У. приходился удар куда сильнее — где-то в начале января усилившаяся хандра его таки подкосила, и пришлось уговорить взять его больничный, лишь бы отлежаться дома. Он практически не разговаривал с неделю, но Г. был уже давно наученный — в такие эпизоды лучше было постараться его не беспокоить, только следить, чтобы он был в комфорте, а дом оставался в порядке и чистоте. Ну и обнимать и дать ему похныкать в плечо, если просил.  
  
А еще Свлад вновь почему-то избегал Г. и предпочитал проводить свое свободное время черт знает где. В принципе Г. был не в обиде — у того была своя жизнь и он мог находить себе новые увлечения и даже друзей поинтересней, чем тот же Грег, вот только… Как-то это произошло внезапно, прямо сразу после Рождества, когда их маленькая дисфункциональная семейка вроде бы только нашла общую почву под ногами. А теперь все вновь рассыпалось по непонятной причине. Или может быть Г. просто себе накручивал. И во всем была виновата эта стремная зима.  
  
— Да все в порядке с ним, что он, маленький? Просто убегает на танцы каждый вечер тайком, а нам говорить стесняется, вот готов поклясться. Я как-то видел как он начищает туфли на подоконнике, — отрезал Г., когда они с У. выползли на перерыв после половины его первого за долгое время рабочего дня. — Не делай такое подозрительное лицо, Уинс, я ничего ему не сделал.  
  
— А я считаю тебя виноватым просто на всякий случай, — спокойно отозвался У., размешивая сахар в своем кофе. — Ему нужна более нормальная социализация, мне не нравится, что он в поисках ее сбегает из дома.  
  
— Ты делаешь такую ужасную работу в демонстрации равнодушия о его благосостоянии, — с нежностью в голосе подразнил Г. и с благодарностью взял из рук Сары свой заказ.  
  
У. дождался, когда девушка со смешком отойдет обратно за прилавок дайнера и смерил Г. преувеличенно оскорбленным взглядом.  
  
— Я вовсе не равнодушен, я вполне резонно обеспокоен. Не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то произошло, пока его судьба не решится окончательно.  
  
На это Г. немного нахмурился.  
  
— Это в каком смысле «решится»?  
  
У. молча поводил вилкой в своей тарелке, очевидно пытаясь перефразировать мысль в голове.  
  
— Г., я ведь не самый глупый. Свлад явно же все последнее время мечется между чем-то. Возможно между одним миром и другим. И  _возможно_  было бы лучше, если его место определит за него кто-то другой. Пока он не оказался в эпицентре очередного… кровавого стечения обстоятельств.  
  
— Или его причиной, — задумчиво проронил Г., оценивая его новым взглядом. — Ты это о его собственной безопасности печешься или окружающих? Что-то я сейчас не совсем пойму…  
  
— А какая разница? — натянуто улыбнулся У., пряча собственные глаза.  
  
Г., продолжая хмуриться, медленно кивнул. От хода мыслей его отвлек внезапно ввалившийся в их маленький уголок с диванчиками Компьютерный Гений. Видок у него был прям конспирологический — как у человека, который последние сутки питался, лишь пуская кофеин себе в вену.  
  
— Я не хочу быть ни к чему причастным и не желаю ввязываться ни в какие проблемы. Если кто-то что-то скажет — я буду все отрицать и говорить, что наткнулся на информацию случайно, а это вообще-то и произошло. Что делать дальше — забота ваша, — протараторил он, параноидально оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем наклонился ближе. — Закрытый рабочий чат, я выслал туда зашифрованную переписку.  
  
— Ты наткнулся на какую-то тайную переписку, которую читать не следовало, и делишься с нами? — брови Г. поползли вверх.  
  
— Я же сказал, я ничего не делал! — прошипел Гений и тут же пулей выскочил из кафе.  
  
— Интересное, должно быть, дерьмо, — усмехнулся Г., и У. согласно промычал.  
  
Они неспешно закончили свой обед и вернулись на рабочий пост — крошечную коробку на третьем этаже, с пузырящимся под ногами линолеумом и стоящими друг к другу вплотную столами. После перестройки в подвале многие кабинеты переехали вниз, в первую очередь оперативно туда переселили Гения с его хозяйством (потому что он занимал слишком много места). Остальное же затягивалось из-за тихого саботажа. И никто не знал в этом больший толк, чем их отдел. Г. дождался, когда на обед уйдет их третий сосед — Т., лениво прошелся по свежим сводкам по объекту Сатир, потом сходил потыкать шваброй радужную лужу на потолке, забредшую к ним из любопытства, разделил с У. пару шуток категории Б и лишь потом вспомнил про чужую наводку. Он предусмотрительно отключил свой компьютер от общей сети и лишь затем открыл переданные через их маленький с сисадминкой секретный канальчик данные. Выглядели те и правда как фрагмент крайне засекреченной переписки между родным ЦРУ и еще одной разведывательной организацией. Черт ногу мог сломать в формулировках и канцелярщине, но речь в ней шла о заключении некой сделки — наши продавали забугорным коллегам какой-то отечественный продукт или оружие за весьма кругленькую сумму, которая должна была в итоге отойти к «Черному Крылу». Что ж, финансирование со стороны это круто. Охуенно даже. Вот только смущало, что проводилось это в тайне. Информацию о месте и условиях передачи и рекомендации по мерам безопасности шла от анонимного источника внутри самого «Черного Крыла», если судить по тексту. И операция была одобрена представителем из Лэнгли, но ни Риггинс, ни даже ревизорша Уилсон уведомлены о ней не были, а весь персонал проекта настоятельно советовали держать в неведении до полного закрытия сделки.  
  
Г. почесал щеку, нахмурился и распрямился в своем кресле. Какая-то фигня. Он вчитался как следует.  
  
 _«…Должны присутствовать не менее тридцати вооруженных агентов высокой квалификации, обеспеченные принимающей стороной (подчеркиваем, что рекомендуемое нами число является МИНИМАЛЬНЫМ, с учетом боевых потерь с последнего инцидента). Прочие меры предосторожности принимаются на общее усмотрение, однако мы также рекомендуем держать объект под действием транквилизатора слабого действия на протяжении всей транспортировки. Источник напоминает, что «ИНКОГНИТО» представляет собой особую угрозу, столкнувшись с враждебной для него средой, в связи с чем…»_  
  
Г. негромко матюгнулся и резко встал со своего места, опрокинув кресло. У. тут же подошел к нему и проследовал за его взглядом, в открытую вкладку на мониторе. На пару минут в кабинете повисла зловещая тишина. Г. и так бы ничего не услышал — в его ушах громко стучала устремившаяся в голову кровь. Та отчаянно пытаясь переварить открывшуюся вдруг правду.  
  
— Какая-то крыса, — Г. почти сипел, поэтому попытался снова. — Какая-то  _тварь_  продала его, словно чертову вещь…  
  
— Не здесь, — У. был стоически спокоен и сосредоточен, быстро глянув на одинокую камеру слежения в углу. — Когда ты видел его в последний раз? Разговаривал по-нормальному, а не перекидывался парой слов?  
  
— Да вчера видел. Нет, погоди. В четверг, — Г. увидел как тот прикрыл глаза и немедленно вспыхнул, но только потому что уже паниковал. — Не надо строить из меня ебучего врага народа, Уинс, он вечно куда-то пропадает, когда ему вздумается! Этому я никак не способствовал!  
  
— Но ты что-то сделал, — ледяным тоном упрекнул У., быстро удаляя все следы письма с его компьютера. — Его не забрали бы с территории Риджли, где всегда наши, а отдаляться он начал именно потому что решил вдруг пренебречь твоей компаний. Ты что-то сказал ему?  
  
Г. лишь бессильно развел руками, а потом зажмурился молча и зарылся ладонями в прическу. На ум упорно лезла его паршивая сделка с Риггинсом, о которой он еще не рассказывал никому, включая У. Свлад, должно быть, почувствовал что-то или даже откуда-то узнал. И теперь его куда-то умыкали, как какой-то кусок мяса. Люди, которые видели в нем ничего, кроме свирепости и кучки суперспособностей, которые можно было как-то использовать. Круги на воде, сраные круги на воде.  
  
У. видно сжалился над его терзаемым видом, потому как вздохнул и коротко сообщил:  
  
— Я видел его этим утром.  
  
Г., с руками все еще у себя в волосах, уставился на него во все глаза. Через мгновение все пришло в движение.  
  
— Значит он все еще может быть в черте города! — он кинулся к клавиатуре, но У. немедленно сжал его ладони и дернул повыше к груди, как две замешенные в криминале морковки с грядки.  
  
— Ничего не делай с рабочего места, это тут же отследят.  
  
— Тогда давай стрясем с Гения больше информации, пусть узнает кто именно это устроил!  
  
— И он колоться не станет, и правильно сделает. Чем глубже будем копать, тем быстрее на том конце об этом узнают, и тогда всю операцию с передачей изменят или ускорят ее ход, — У. взглянул на бешено глазеющего на него Г. и кивнул. — Я надавлю на него. Не делай ничего.  
  
Он выскользнул из кабинета, и Грегори только и осталось что нервно шагать из угла в угол (что было не так-то просто). Его мучительно грызло изнутри чувство, что он и правда доигрался с судьбой, на этот раз по-крупному. Ему казалось, что он сумел выстроить в Свладе некоторое доверие к таким людям за формой, как он. Научить видеть дальше безымянных лиц и порой ужасных поступков, оставшихся в прошлом — также, как Свлад помог ему видеть дальше них ему самому. А теперь этому доверию была грош цена из-за его, Грега, утаивания не сильно приятной правды. Что их дружба была частично шита белыми нитками, спасибо Риггинсу и его собственным былым грехам. Ох, вселенная, что ж ты такая по-скотски не забывчивая?  
  
У. вернулся минут через десять, все еще сохраняя мрачное спокойствие. Уж не ясно что за крайний компромат он использовал против Компьютерного Гения, но тот все же сломался. Разузнал для них хотя бы что за организация позарилась на один из чужих объектов изучения.  
  
— Это снова бриташки? МИ-6? ФСБ? Моссад?  
  
— Не совсем, — У. старательно повернулся спиной к камере. — Это было КСРБ.  
  
— Сраные канадцы?! — У. легонько шлепнул Г. по губам, и он сошел на шепот. — Ну теперь эти уебки у меня получат! Они не имеют на это никакое право!  
  
— Не с юридической точки зрения, — неуверенно возразил У., хмуро понаблюдал за его сборами. — И что ты надумал делать? Ты не знаешь где его могут держать и кто из наших за это ответственен!  
  
— Послушай, эти пиздюки утаили от нас эту сделку потому что побоялись, что нам это не понравится и мы попытаемся открутить им хуй. Я собираюсь открутить им хуй. Цепью от бензопилы.  
  
Г. очень постарался прозвучать страшно, и У. кажется впечатлился. Но он все же попытался его осадить.  
  
— Не пытайся выяснить что-то еще пока мы на службе. Отпросимся с работы пораньше, чтобы остаться вне подозрений, действовать начнем из дома.  
  
— Да к тому моменту уже вечность пройдет!  
  
В коридоре снаружи зазвучали шаги. Г. перевел горящий взгляд на У. и сделал решительный шаг в его сторону.  
  
— Быстро, врежь мне прямо в нос! — снова зашептал он.  
  
— Ты совсем рехнулся? — совершенно нормальным голосом поинтересовался У.  
  
Бля, у них совсем не было времени на споры.  
  
— Твоя вылизанность и одержимость складыванием полотенец определенным образом напрочь отбитые. Ты выглаженное, лишенное индивидуальности пугало, — Г. напрягся изо всех сил, пытаясь придумать хоть капельки убедительное оскорбление. — И твои кулинарные способности и чувство юмора в лучшем случае хуевенькие.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что этого достаточно, чтобы я ударил человека — у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
  
— Ты ходячая пародия на себя! В тебе же нет жизни! Я думал, что под этой оболочкой из сухости и опрятности скрывается что-то настоящие, а потом понял… и мне просто стало тебя жалко, — У. прищурился и Г. постарался распалиться. — Ты был таким бунтарем, Уинс, мне жаль, что я не знал тебя в молодые годы, потому что ты тогда казался такой мать его гейской иконой, с яйцами. В тебе была хоть какая-то искра! А ты выбрал эту скучную версию личности, и по-началу я думал что это часть твоего очарования. Но на деле ты просто задушил в себе все непритворное, а потом и вовсе скатился на самое дно. В тебе был талант, ты мог бы стать обалденным музыкантом или начальником всего аналитического отдела ЦРУ, но ты не смог добиться ни того, ни другого. Ты серая посредственность, У., пустышка!  
  
— Ох, ну в самом деле…  
  
У. закатил глаза и отвернулся, но едва Г. расслабился — развернулся всем туловищем и точечно заехал костяшками ему по лицу. Было больно. Кровь брызнула как из крана.  
  
— Чтобы лучше запомнилось, что яйца у меня все еще на месте, — с еле заметной ноткой мстительности в голосе уточнил У., а едва дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, кинулся к нему и принялся причитать. — Ему стало плохо вдруг ни с того ни с сего! О боже, кажется это какой-то приступ. Г., ты слишком молод, чтобы умирать так рано, слышишь меня? Только не закрывай глаза!.. Я отведу его к врачу и постараюсь приглядеть за ним. Не хочу потерять его, ведь я  _так_  его люблю!  
  
Бледный от ужаса Т. молча пропустил их вперед, прочь в коридор. Путь был свободен.  
  
— Переигрывать было вовсе не обязательно, чувак, — прогнусавил Г., опустив голову вниз. За ним на полу оставался драматичный след из алых капель.  
  
У., придерживая его под локоть, мрачно усмехнулся. Что можно было перевести как «не обязательно, но ты это заслужил». Туше.  
  
В их квартире Г. первым делом полез в личный ноутбук, пока У. пытался засунуть ему в ноздри куски ваты. На Свлада никто даже не рисковал навешивать жучки (пару разу пытались приставить к нему слежку — слежка возвращалась через полчаса с заиканием), но оставался крошечный шанс отследить его последнее местоположение по GPS. Эта надежда почти сразу же умерла в конвульсиях, когда У. красноречиво указал на телефон, валяющийся в углу дивана. Конечно же Свлад даже не брал его с собой. Г. всеми силами старался не падать духом, но это было честно трудно. Они не могли справиться лишь своими ресурсами и не могли обратиться к кому-то за помощью. Но где-то был конкретный враг.  
  
— Тот предатель, что решил за всех сдать Свлада под чью-то чужую ответственность, должен быть все еще здесь, — в воцарившейся тишине проронил Г. — Если он так уж хочет остаться неузнанным, то и пропадать с ним в одно и тоже время не рискнет, постарается сохранить алиби. Нам всего-то надо вычислить этого ублюдка и выбить из него место и время его передачи.  
  
— Вот так просто, — У. качнул головой, присев напротив него за обеденный стол. — Взгляни на ситуацию критически. Ты называешь его предателем, но в глазах участников сделки все выглядит законно, не забывай. И в глазах всего остального ЦРУ тоже законно — это же чистый протокол Картера в действии.  
  
— Да Свлад даже не гражданин США, чтобы вот так решать его судьбу!  
  
— Начиная с этого Рождества — да. Мы же ему документы и подарили, — У. моргнул. — Поэтому они так долго и ждали. Хотели провести все легальным путем.  
  
Г. сжал кулаки от злости и досады. Его бесило то, как это все звучало «правильно» и то как У. спокойно это подавал. К чему он вообще пытался его подвести таким путем?  
  
— И что, ты просто предлагаешь сдаться что ли?  
  
— Нет, я просто, — У. тряхнул головой, внезапно стушевавшись. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты бросался во что-то с головой, не понимая последствий в полной мере. Если эта затея и впрямь была одобрена сверху, то тут мало что мы можем поделать, не вовлекая себя при этом в серьезные проблемы. И говоря «серьезные проблемы», я имею в виду такую штуку как измена Родине.  
  
— Ой, и теперь мы вдруг говорим о том, что нужно подчиняться приказам! — пренебрежительно фыркнул Г.  
  
— Это не шутки, Грег.  
  
Г. медленно перестал скалиться и уставился на него свежим взором. У. выглядел крайне сосредоточенным. Внезапно Г. осознал, что до этого даже не задумывался в какой системе координат у того может находиться нечто настолько масштабное. Затрагивающее в первую очередь не их маленькие жизни, а вопрос национальной безопасности в целом. Потому что даже в тот раз, когда У. позволил Г. умыкнуть секретные документы, он точно был на грани, чтобы все-таки отдать его под суд. С тем же Р все было понятно — у него на первом месте всегда будет «я», а не преданность абстрактному отечеству (в это «я» входили любимые люди, но и те считались им просто как части тела. Это было ни хорошо, ни плохо — относительно безупречную службу ему это нести не мешало). Сам Г. — это все же «мы», ведь надо признаться, он уже давно был готов глотку порвать больше за конкретных людей, а не за присягу.  
  
А вот У.? Он ненавидел «Черное Крыло». Всеми фибрами ненавидел. И много чего спускал Г. с рук, но он начинал думать, что У. как раз походил на человека, который мог внезапно поставить интересы организации в высокий приоритет, если будет считать, что та действует правильно. Будет мучиться, если интересы организации столкнутся с интересами близких, конечно, но сам факт…  
  
А еще тот факт, что у него были очень сложные, очень запутанные отношения со Свладом.  
  
До Г. вдруг дошло, что у того, кто его сдал, должен быть очень серьезный мотив от него избавиться. У кого же он был больше всех? Грег поерзал на стуле и тихонько сглотнул. Это был бред, это был абсолютный бред, но все сходилось крайне гладко. И то, как У. пытался удержать его от решительных действий ранее. И странная ремарка за обедом о том, что кто-то должен решить будущее Свлада за него.  
  
— А как же Свлад?  
  
У. окинул его осторожным взглядом, будто бы заранее прощупывая возможные варианты ответа.  
  
— Никто не говорил, что они там собираются плохо с ним обращаться. Захотели бы — забрали бы просто засунув в мешок. Они просто обеспокоены, что он может в первые же мгновения обернуться угрозой, и весьма справедливо, — он устало вздохнул. — Слушай, что бы ты ни думал, но между его безопасностью и твоей, я раздумывать не стану. Я не позволю, чтобы что-то непоправимое случилось и с тобой тоже.  
  
— Как и я не стану выбирать между ним и тобой.  
  
Происходящее в данный момент немножко разбивало Г. сердце. Обстоятельства впервые выливались в настоящий открытый конфликт, и несмотря на все чувства, несмотря на то, кем для Г. У. являлся, он не мог просто так бросить Свлада в беде. Г. ведь не сможет жить потом спокойно. Тем более, что он был ему должен.  
  
Грег быстро опустил взгляд вниз. Если ему не изменяла память, под столешницей был все еще закреплен небольшой заряженный пистолет — предосторожность после вооруженного налета на их квартиру. Следующее определенно грозило перечеркнуть все, что было между ними — все годы одним махом — но надо было действовать быстро. У Г. было меньше секунды.  
  
Грегори задержал дыхание и сделал резкое движение рукой, но У., как оказалось, только этого и ждал. Он выдернул свою руку из-под столешницы на йоту быстрее и в следующее мгновение наставил дуло пистолета на застывшего Г. Тому разом выбило весь дух от шока. Все поворачивалось самым ужасным образом из возможных. У. вновь утомленно вздохнул и, все еще спокойно держа его на мушке, оперся локтем о столешницу и потер глаза за очками свободной рукой.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что все должно сводиться именно к такому. Порой ты и твои выебоны просто выносят мне мозг, ты в курсе?  
  
— Извини, — Г., едва дыша, медленно положил свои ладони на стол. — Я пока еще только в переходной стадии между обычным мудаком и сердобольным мудаком. Мои поступки не всегда блещут изяществом.  
  
— Зато идут от сердца, — как-то обреченно отозвался У. и издал горький смешок. — За это и люблю.  
  
Он был собран, держал руку ровно, но будто бы не знал как с ним поступить. И Г. отчаянно пытался мысленно зацепиться за это, как за последнюю соломинку.  
  
— Не говори мне, что совсем не привязался к Свладу, Уинс, потому что я в это нахуй не поверю. Тебе никогда не было все равно.  
  
— Я никогда и не говорил, что мне все равно, — он вскинулся и на мгновение беззвучно пошевелил губами. — Но какие-то вещи случаются к лучшему, даже если даются тяжело. Возможно… нам действительно стоит отступить и не вмешиваться.  
  
Он запинался — сомневался, и Г. вдруг увидел все его мысли как на ладони. В У. с самого начала боролась эта двоякость, но он лишь прикрывался работой как щитом. Однако это всегда было чем-то более личным. Нужно было лишь указать ему на это.  
  
— Скажи, эти громкие слова про то что дело «Черного Крыла» правое — вот кому они сейчас принадлежат? Тому, кто просто ставит верность делу выше всего остального? Или тому, кто просто хочет пустить дело на самотек? — Г. чуть наклонился вперед, почти дав лбу соприкоснуться с дулом. — Дать забрать его, только из-за того сколько боли он тебе причинил — в этом все дело?  
  
У. еле заметно сжал зубы. Рука с оружием держалась уже не так неподвижно.  
  
— Эта убежденность того, кто слепо следует системе, или эгоиста, который хочет отплатить кому-то еще одним пренебрежением? Потому что он уже переживал это. И ты, мне кажется, тоже. Ты правда дашь ему пройти через подобное дерьмо еще раз?  
  
Задавать эти вопросы было тяжело. Но это все равно было не совсем тем, что могло убедить У. встать на его сторону. Чтобы по-настоящему заставить его наконец определиться, Г. всего лишь надо было честно ответить на один-единственный вопрос самому. И У., смотрясь крайне уставшим, его спустя паузу озвучил:  
  
— Ты действительно считаешь его своим другом?  
  
Ответ был самым простым в жизни Г.  
  
— Да. Да, чтоб меня, он мой друг. А не какой-то товар и не вещь, он живой человек, который прошел и, я даже не пытаюсь представить, через что возможно проходит сейчас, и… и я хочу его от этого спасти. Никто не должен претерпевать подобный пиздец, — он робко приподнял бровь. — Ты поможешь мне?  
  
И после этого У., должно быть, сломался. Он опустил плечи, а затем швырнул пистолет с абсолютно пустой обоймой через стол. Г. безмолвно уставился сначала на него, а затем на мужчину.  
  
— Минуточку, блять!  
  
— Ты правда считал, что я дам кому-то из нас тыкать дома в другого заряженным оружием, я не могу в это поверить, — он встал. — Да не предавал я Свлада. Но ты прав, я стал слишком забывчив. — У. помялся и заговорил намного тише. — Я знаю каково это — жить без любви, когда тебе разрешают просто существовать. И быть беспомощным, полагаясь лишь на чужое милосердие. Это… так ни с кем не должно происходить. Пускай я и буду всегда его немного ненавидеть в той или иной форме. Но так не должно быть. Спасибо, что напомнил мне.  
  
Г. громко выдохнул и торопливо сжал его кисть. Ну хоть с этим разобрались!  
  
— Погоди, но кто-то же из наших все еще виноват!  
  
— Надо сузить круг подозреваемых, — У. немедленно перешел в деловой режим. — Кто-то должен иметь достаточно веские причины быть недовольным, что Свлад вертится рядом. Кто-то, кто всегда на публику играет паиньку, но отлично умеет темнить, имеет возможность засунуть свой нос в самые секретные дела, изворотлив, но дружелюбен…  
  
Он постепенно смолк и переглянулся с побледневшим Г.  
  
— Это он, правда же? Точно он.  
  
— Ну ахуеть.  
  
Р и не подозревал до сегодняшнего дня, что его главным ночным кошмаром окажутся эти двое, решившие разобраться с ним по-крупному. Дверь в общую спальню агентов с грохотом распахнулась, едва он остался наедине с собой. Впереди с безумной улыбкой на лице вышагивал Г., У. мрачной тенью не отставал.  
  
— Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ВЕЧНО ЧТО-ТО МУТИЛ ЗА КУЛИСАМИ, А НУ ПРИЗНАВАЙСЯ, ЗЛОДЕЙ, — сходу начал осаждать Грегори.  
  
Р, который как раз мирно заварил себе чаю, недоуменно посмотрел на бутерброд в руке и снова на друга.  
  
—…Бля?  
  
— ОН ЕЩЕ И ЖРЕТ ПОКА ТУТ ТАКОЕ ТВОРИТСЯ, НУ ТОЧНО ЗЛОДЕЙ, — провозгласил Г., и У. согласно закивал.  
  
В четыре руки и при помощи пары запрещенных приемчиков (в какой-то момент Г. оттянул Р за ноздри назад, и тот несколько охренел) им удалось скрутить его и оттащить прямиком к себе.  
  
— Ребята, серьезно, я понятия не имею в чем вы меня вообще обвиняете, — терпеливо пытался отболтаться он, привязанный к стулу. — Я не знаю ни о каком заговоре, предательстве или чем-то таком!  
  
— О, еще скажи что ты сама невинность. Кончай наебывать нас, Р, мы в курсе, что ты ведешь какую-то свою игру с самого начала! — Г. угрожающе завис над ним с включенным утюгом, из которого шел пар.  
  
Р скосил взгляд на стоявшего позади него У. и невольно передернулся — тот легонько улыбался, любуясь процессом, но это бездействие почему-то стремало еще больше. Мужчина попытался сдуть горячий поток воздуха, направленный в его лицо, и пошевелил руками как мог — крепкие все же узлы.  
  
— Из невинности хорошего агента не выйдет, да мне кажется ты и сам это знаешь. Это же, считай, первое правило ЦРУ, — он нахмурился. — Ты уверен, что вата в носу достаточно эффективная тактика запугивания? Потому что я в растерянности.  
  
Г. не выдержал и крепко схватил Р за воротник.  
  
— В глаза смотри, скотина! Продавался?!  
  
— …Мужики, вы реально охуели.  
  
— У., он не колется, тащи дилдо-Годзиллу!  
  
У. послушно кивнул и повернулся в сторону спальни. Р запаниковал.  
  
— ТАК! Я не знаю в чем тут дело и с чего вы вдруг решили пойти тропой порицателей Женевской конвенции, но я не тот, кто вам нужен. Вы серьезно думаете, что если бы я был замешан в чем-то по-настоящему сомнительном, то дал бы вот так легко себя вычислить?!  
  
— В чем-то он прав, — изогнул бровь У., замерев на полпути. Но Г. сдаваться просто так не собирался.  
  
— Сегодня самый худший день, чтобы заговаривать зубы, Розетта. В кои-то веки, но тебе придется говорить правду, — он с силой сжал плечо Р. — Считаешь себя самым умным, ловким и правильным, но я сквозь твое дерьмо всегда мог видеть. Пытаешься подлизаться к тем, кто работает в Лэнгли, строишь интриги против Риггинса, везде ищешь выгоду и выходишь из всего победителем. А едва Свлад начал мешать твоему личному счастью, так его тут же похищают — удобное совпадение!  
  
— Стоп, Свлада похитили? — Р полностью переменился в лице.  
  
— Не строй из себя сраную Деву Марию, — рыкнул Г. — У тебя руки давно испачканы, а то я не помню как ты подговорил притащить тебе секретное дело на одного из объектов. И не говори, что при этом не пытался внушить мне чуточку послушания своими телепатическими штучками!  
  
Р бегло посмотрел на все еще стоящего с каменным лицом У., на настенные часы. Вся его уверенность и бравада куда-то подевалась, едва речь зашла о пропаже Свлада, и теперь он колебался.  
  
— Это другое. Я не могу объяснить ничего сверх этого, — наконец выдал он, а когда Г. закатил глаза и рассмеялся, сделался мрачен. — Я не шучу! Ладно, хорошо… У меня есть кое-какие дела внутри ЦРУ, которые не слишком-то следуют общим протоколам, но их целью не является кому-то навредить. И это сугубо личное.  
  
Что-то в его тоне говорило о том, что речь шла о чем-то, что действительно стоило сохранить в тайне. Но полагаться на одну лишь веру было непозволительной роскошью, если они и впрямь собирались проводить спасательную операцию.  
  
— У тебя иначе и не бывает, — Г. склонился над Р, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне глаз. — Попробуй убедить меня еще раз, если тебе действительно не наплевать. Зачем тебе тогда понадобилось зарыться в досье объекта Ламия?  
  
— Говорю же. Это личное.  
  
Р так яростно глазел на него — явно пытался на что-то намекнуть. Г. слегка нахмурился и распрямился. Ладно, значит он дал ему уже все, чтобы он мог собрать картинку воедино. Р пытался добиться доступа к самым секретным документам, ради этого держался на коротком поводке с сотрудниками из Лэнгли — охотно работал над программой мыслепрослушки с тем мерзким типом Лавлайком. Лавлайк работал с несколькими особо перспективными объектами индивидуально, как раз в Лэнгли, потому как сам был чертовым телепатом. Тут ведь был простой выбор — либо становишься частью системы, либо сам объектом пристального наблюдения, а это так себе перспективка. И Р повезло, он отхватил вариант поумней. Был бы не такой везучий — «Черное Крыло» мигом бы убедило его родню сдать его под их опеку. Но у него вся семейка была бдительная и немного предрасположенная к экстрасенсорике… от мала до велика…  
  
Глаза Г. округлились, он уставился на Р и открыл рот. Ах ты ж ебаный боженька!  
  
— …Какой был смысл отпираться от расспросов Гения о генетической наследственности, если он все равно разузнал бы все из файлов? Из гребаных перекрестных файлов на каждого человека внутри «Черного Крыла», будь он в стенах лаборатории или нет! — с каждым словом его голос становился все громче. — Речь никогда не шла о карьерных интригах!  
  
— Я никогда не забываю о карьерных интригах, даже беря в расчет самое важное, Г., имей уважение, — Р наклонился вперед, глянув на маячившего рядом У. — Я бы рад объяснить все обстоятельней, но не могу. Серьезно — не могу.  
  
Г. с тихим восхищением от случившегося откровения поморгал на него, а затем повернулся к тому же У. и попросил выйти его из квартиры на минуту. Ровно минуту, и ничего между ними не случится, клянусь! Когда тот после короткого раздумья послушался, Г. развернулся к Р и чуть ли не заорал.  
  
— Так она твоя родственница! Девчонка-гипнотизер, часть клана ирландских телепатов — вот в чем вся соль, ты пытался защищать интересы семьи! — он чуть ли не подпрыгивал от возбуждения. — Так ты из-за этого стремился попасть в ЦРУ, угодить в «Черное Крыло»? Чтобы найти и вытащить ее!  
  
— Нет, вообще-то я и понятия не имел о ее существовании, пока ты не принес мне тот файл, — Р неловко наморщил лоб. — С трудом узнал фамилию — она часть той дальней ветви нашей семьи, которую я и не знаю толком. Ветви, которая… скажем так, отчаянно старалась быть «нормальной». Но родилась эта девочка и вскоре до смерти напугала родителей своими способностями. Когда они отдали ее в программу, мы даже не могли как-то на это повлиять, ясно? А узнав, что она часть проекта, я уже мало что мог сделать. Да и в планы это в мои тогда не входило. Я пытался, конечно, найти пути, но… Слушай, это все неважно.  
  
— Но она твоя «кто-то там»! И она убила К.!  
  
Р поморщился от напоминания.  
  
— Когда была совсем ребенком и пыталась сбежать. Теперь она слишком глубоко в системе и я уже никак не могу это изменить. Она для меня недосягаема, в отличие от Свлада. Г., веревки!  
  
Тот спохватился и принялся его развязывать.  
  
— Я честно думал, что ты какой-то серый кардинал и строишь темные планы по захвату всего «Черного Крыла». А ты, оказывается, действовал из соображений благородства!  
  
— А я может совмещаю, — буркнул Р, наполовину шутя. И добавил довольно строго. — Когда все закончится, мне придется тебя обработать. С гипнозом я полный профан, но хотя бы стандартный реткон точно попробую применить. Об этой моей связи никто не должен знать. Это может навредить всем, если узнают сверху — начиная с меня и ее и заканчивая всеми, кто даже случайно причастен к тайне. Понимаешь?  
  
Дверь отворилась — с осторожным взглядом вернулся У. Г. быстро посмотрел на смолкшего Р, на У., снова на него и кивнул. Он осознавал что на кону.  
  
— Это не он. Уинс, тебе придется поверить мне на слово, но это точно.  
  
— Хорошо, — быстро согласился он. — Что будем делать?  
  
Следующие несколько минут они провели бодро вводя Р в курс дела.  
  
— Уйдет уйма времени прежде чем мы разберемся кто в «Черном Крыле» все-таки продал Свлада, а у нас его нет, — подытожил У. — Распространяться о ситуации дальше слишком рискованно, зацепок никаких. Мы не знаем места, не знаем время встречи, какой транспорт они используют… Все пока довольно хреново.  
  
— Выглядит как работа для детектива.  
  
Все трое вздрогнули обернулись — у порога в прихожей с непривычно серьезным видом стоял Дирк в малиновой куртке, с Тоддом сразу за его плечом.  
  
— Как вы вообще сюда проникли, ушлепки? — поразился Г., но У. тут же пихнул его в бок.  
  
— Так значит это правда. Его забрали, — Дирк немедленно шагнул вперед, с тревогой так и расписанной по его лицу. — Я так и понял, что что-то стряслось.  
  
— Ты-то как это узнал?  
  
— Сдете… ктировал, — сухо ответил тот, и Тодд закатил глаза.  
  
— Ему приснился сон.  
  
— Мы его вернем, — попытался успокоить их Р, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони. — Три десятка вооруженных людей — это всего по десять на каждого из нас. Все пройдет гладко, вот увидите. Они не успеют увезти его далеко.  
  
— Это вам нужна помощь! Вы же и понятия не имеете что делать! — неожиданно фыркнул Дирк и вздернул нос. — Так и быть, мы поедем с вами.  
  
Р повернулся к Тодду с растерянным выражением «может быть как-то повлияешь на него?», но тот ответил лишь спокойной усмешкой.  
  
— Не смотри на меня. Я всего лишь согласился побыть его шафером… шофером! — он покраснел от совершенно позорной оговорки, а Р же немедленно приосанился и расплылся в широкой ухмылке. Сам ведь сказал, никто за язык не тянул!  
  
— Нам сейчас не до этого ебучего детсада, — взорвался Г., естественно бесясь из-за наглого вмешательства. — Никаких гражданских, в этом и без того замешано уже слишком много людей. Джентли, Броцман — на выход!  
  
— Вы не поняли меня, — с не меньшей резкостью в голосе ответил Дирк, выступив вперед. — Я вообще собирался пойти за ним в одиночку. Мне не нужно ни ваше одобрение, ни уж точно разрешение. Он моя ответственность.  
  
Г. не нашелся что ответить на такой решительный выпад. Сейчас в нем больше угадывался Свлад — плечи напряженно сдвинуты, между бровей поселилась глубокая морщина. И столько скрытой злости, что с ней невольно хотелось считаться.  
  
— Но вам нужна любая поддержка, а мне кто-то… более мускулистый и боевой, — он все-таки сбился, на секунду сделавшись прежним собой, но тут же собрался вновь. — Я могу помочь.  
  
— Погоди, ты можешь отыскать его? — Р влез в пространство между ними. — Как?  
  
— Сдетектирует, — предположил Г., но не сильно издевательски. На самом деле, он был даже готов эту помощь принять. Настолько уж ситуация была безвыходная.  
  
Дирк явно этим нежданным почти-одобрением приободрился и нервно улыбнулся каждому по очереди.  
  
— При помощи своих волшебных сил, — глаз у него при этом все-таки дернулся. У него были сложные отношения с собственным даром, все это знали.  
  
— Дирк, а разве они, ну, работают по указке? — робко уточнил Тодд. — И работали так когда-либо вообще?  
  
— В этот раз точно получится! — довольно громко отрезал он и прикрыл глаза, борясь с эмоциями. — Я виноват, что не доглядел за ним, я виноват, а теперь его нет и… Я просто буду стараться.  
  
— Пускай попробует, — коротко сказал У., хватая куртку с вешалки. — Выходим все по отдельности, берем две машины и не отсвечиваем. Пять минут на сборы.  
  
Г. с Дирком еще раз обменялись взглядами и молча кивнули друг другу. Через мгновение вся их спасательная группа пришла в движение.  
  
***  
  
Вечерний воздух щипал легким морозом, а сырость под ногами успела превратиться в тонкую пленку льда и похрустывала под ботинками. Когда их тайное сборище вновь встретилось у задней стены Риджли, улица уже тонула в синих сумерках. Будет не самая приятная ночь. Все здраво рассудили, что лучше не привлекать внимание и одеться обычно, однако от Г. не улизнул тот факт, что У. захватил с собой дополнительную куртку из гардероба Свлада и уложил ее в уже прогретую машину. После этого они сгрудились вокруг Джентли с ожиданием некоего волшебства. После пары минут хмурого сверления взглядом карты Сиэтла он вздохнул и признался, что так оно не сработает. Просто ткнуть пальцем в случайную точку и надеяться на лучшее было мало.  
  
— Мне надо быть в движении и желательно не думать, а я ничего кроме как думанья сейчас делать не могу, — объяснил он, несколько раздраженный на самого себя. — В этом весь смысл холистики — мне надо быть частью происходящего.  
  
— Но мы же не станем тупо объезжать полгорода, ожидая твоего вдохновения?  
  
— Нам бы начать хотя бы с общего направления, — пояснил Р чуть менее резко.  
  
По лицу Дирку было видно, что ему некомфортно от возлагаемых на него ожиданий, и мягкие подбадривания портили все чуть ли не сильнее. Тогда Тодд вздохнул и начал без слов развязывать на его шее галстук в узоре из канареек. Все остальные, в особенности Р, с растерянными лицами понаблюдали как тот снял предмет одежды и аккуратно завязал им покорно замеревшему Дирку глаза.  
  
— На одном деле, когда мы попробовали это в шутку на спор, сработало, — коротко объяснил он, жестом отогнал всех подальше, а потом взял Дирка за плечи и начал его старательно вертеть.  
  
После целых пяти минут тщательных раскручиваний Тодд и сам отступил назад. Дирк покачнулся, потеряв опору, и после пары мгновений опасных балансирований и бледнений взмахнул рукой и слепо ткнул ею куда-то в сторону. Рука, в отличие от остальных частей тела, указывала куда-то достаточно твердо.  
  
— Юго-запад, — определил У. навскидку. — Может быть береговой линией, где-то в доках. Сойдет для начала.  
  
Г. скептически закатил глаза и повернулся вслед за ним к их машине.  
  
— Да, но потом потребуется что-то поточней.  
  
Р, помогая Дирку выпутаться из галстука и устоять, стрельнул в него неодобрительным взглядом, но потом повернулся и склонился.  
  
— Вообще-то он прав. Нужно что-то получше.  
  
— Эй, — предупредил Тодд с другой стороны, войдя в режим телохранителя. — Кончайте давить на него. Дайте работать маленькими шажками.  
  
— Нет, он прав. У нас нет времени, — все еще немного нетвердым голосом произнес Дирк и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. — Кое-что может сработать. Но мне понадобится для этого помощь… Когда я был в «Черном Крыле», на мне испытывали какой-то препарат, который должен был усилить мои способности. В каком-то смысле освободить мой разум, чтобы я мог «видеть» четче.  
  
— Ты говоришь о наркотиках? «Черное Крыло» применяло наркотики на  _детях_?! — Тодд с угрожающим видом повернулся к Р и тот немедленно сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Мужик, меня там тогда еще даже не было!  
  
— Помолчите оба минутку, — довольно нетерпеливо пресек ссору в зародыше Дирк и сделался максимально мрачным. — Этот эксперимент был одобрен Риггинсом. Проблема в том… это вроде как сработало? Я тогда смог по-настоящему связаться со Свладом на Свалке в первый раз. Очевидно, если попытаться приглушить мое сознание, то подсознание и все, что скрыто под ним, вылазит на первый план. И хоть меня не прельщает сама перспектива и я совершенно не фанат подобных субстанций…  
  
— Ты предлагаешь накачать тебя чем-нибудь? — с сомнением проронил Тодд. — Дирк, это крайне стремная идея.  
  
— Извини, если у тебя есть более лучший вариант — я готов слушать!  
  
— Что насчет снов? — внезапно встрепенулся Р. — Тодд сказал, что тебе приснилось что-то. Твоему подсознанию нужно выйти на передовую, верно? Тогда ты начинаешь как бы ловить сигнал отовсюду. Именно так я и смог поговорить со Свладом в первую ночь после знакомства, через тебя! Ты выступал в качестве сломанного радио!  
  
Дирк странно поморщился, и Тодд прищурился.  
  
— Назовешь его еще хоть раз сломанным чем-то — сам останешься с неисправностью, — он помолчал. — В этом есть своя логика.  
  
Р справедливо постарался поубавить неуместный восторг от открытия, а затем кивнул.  
  
— В нашем арсенале есть кое-что, чтобы вводить человека в неглубокий сон. И раствор, чтобы быстро привести его в чувства обратно, — бодро сообщил он, сделал сигнал руками Г. и У. в машине и поспешил к черному входу. — Две минуты!  
  
— И факт их наличия типа ни фига не должен нас напрягать, — буркнул Тодд и глянул на подозрительно затихшего Дирка. — Ты в порядке? Уверен, что хочешь пройти через это? Им же всем только в радость, что ты наконец идешь навстречу.  
  
Тот издал удрученный вздох и принялся резкими движениями завязывать галстук обратно.  
  
— Дело не в том, что мне это не по душе. Я должен это сделать, — он тряхнул головой. — Это все моя вина. Я должен был лучше приглядывать за ним. А вместо этого только пренебрегал его чувствами… В детстве, когда мы только выбрались вместе из «Черного Крыла», я в основном боялся его до ужаса. Но я был также весьма одинок, так что, имея все еще веру ребенка, надеялся, что мы станем лучшими друзьями, создадим свою маленькую семью. Мы были, в конце концов, двумя почти одинаковыми половинками. Но в действительности мы были слишком разными и обузой друг для друга. Думаю, он хотел избавиться от меня порой не меньше, чем я от него. Я все еще пытался приобщить его к нормальной жизни, но чаще радовался, когда он вновь исчезал. Он относился с подозрением ко всем, с кем я даже просто заговаривал, высказывал неодобрение, если я находил себе подобие дома и оставался на одном месте подолгу, считал мои попытки найти работу глупыми и был просто ужасно груб.  
  
— Могу… предположить, как это утомляет, — неловко посочувствовал Тодд.  
  
Дирк не так уж часто откровенничал про Свлада даже с ним. По чести, когда жизнь впервые столкнула его и Тодда, тот, следуя своему опыту, даже не стал удивляться какому-то двойнику, а после не стал мучить Дирка дополнительными расспросами. У Свлада, судя по всему, вышла неприятная история со своим Тоддом и он потом не стремился сильно сдружиться и с ним. Он доверять-то ему стал, только после того как узнал, что Тодд Дирка часто кормит на свои деньги и отвечает за их совместное хозяйство. Можно было сказать, что Тодд со Свладом друг друга вежливо терпели и им было этого достаточно. Но сейчас Дирк ломался на глазах, и Тодд мог разве что постараться поддержать его насколько это было возможно.  
  
— Когда он появился здесь, мне так хотелось, чтобы он тут же ушел. Мне нравилась моя текущая жизнь, мне не хотелось, чтобы он все испортил — а я был уверен, что он испортит! В итоге с ним пришлось нянчиться как и все прошлые разы, в то время как мне всего-то надо было его лучше слушать. Он уязвим там, где я сильней и наоборот, мы могли бы сплотиться и помогать друг другу. Но вместо этого я желал, чтобы его не стало, по-настоящему желал, и вот его и правда нет, и все плохо, и я…  
  
Он с трудом остановил свой поток слов и прижал ладонь к своему рту. Его глаза влажно блестели. Тодд, не раздумывая, сжал его свободную руку в своей, и они постояли так почти в полной тишине пока Р не вернулся. Сели в машину они довольно стремительно, что тот и не успел ничего заподозрить. С небольшими интервалами оба автомобиля выехали с улицы и вскоре из района. За окнами быстро темнело. Атмосфера в обоих салонах была напряженная.  
  
— Ребят, вы не думаете, что надо было взять Фару? — внезапно в тишине спросил Тодд, сидя за рулем.  
  
Дирк и Р, сидя на задних сидениях, ответили почти хором.  
  
— Она просила ее сегодня не беспокоить.  
  
— К тому же, если она узнает, что в ее отсутствие кого-то похитили, то придет с мечом, — назидательно подметил Дирк, закатывая один рукав.  
  
Тодд как следует это обдумал.  
  
— …И это плохо? Я хочу это увидеть!  
  
— О, я тоже! — энергично завторил ему Р.  
  
Свалились же два бисексуала на голову! Дирк возмущенно покраснел.  
  
— Парни! Сейчас совершенно не к месту… Ай!  
  
— Прости, — Р быстро растер место укола и виновато улыбнулся. — Я был совсем неаккуратен?  
  
— Ну, у меня бывали брокколи и в крапинку, — Дирк нахмурился своим собственным словам, а потом сонно поморгал. — Могу я прилечь к тебе на колени? Они выглядят возмутительно мягкими…  
  
Р с легкой усмешкой помог ему улечься поудобнее, положив голову себе на ноги, и Тодд бросил на них в зеркале заднего вида лишь короткий взгляд, прежде чем вновь обратить внимание на дорогу. Пару минут Дирк издавал лишь невнятные звуки и слова, а потом вдруг странно задрожал всем телом и забормотал что-то о темном грузовике, связанных руках и ногах. И запахе затхлой воды.  
  
— Точно доки. Пьюджет-Саунд, если судить по направлению, — негромко сказал Р и осторожно погладил его по волосам. — Мы уже близко, Свлад. Продержись еще немного.  
  
Тодд вновь скосил на них взгляд. Р придерживал голову Дирка максимально бережно и что-то подсказывало, что он прекрасно отделял одного от другого. Однако его заботливость только сейчас выглядела для Тодда одинаково искренней. Он помялся.  
  
— Хах, так ты и в Свлада?..  
  
Вопрос был какой-то неконкретный, но Р все равно расслабленно улыбнулся, понимая о чем он.  
  
— Они оба удивительно разные, — проговорил он негромко, все еще поглаживая чужие волосы. — И мне они этим по-разному и нравятся. Я просто знаю какие вещи лучше любить на расстоянии.  
  
— Ни за что бы не поверил, — фыркнул Тодд.  
  
— Ну, для того чтобы активно принимать вызов, у меня всегда другие люди есть, — Р подмигнул. — А оговорочку про шафера я запомнил. Не волнуйся, если дело дойдет до свадьбы, мы тебя в стороне не оставим.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— А я серьезно.  
  
— Все равно заткнись, — Тодд позорно краснел, но не смог удержать улыбку.  
  
Их веселье прервалось на один миг, когда Дирк внезапно выпрямился, уставился в свободное рядом с водительским кресло и четко проговорил:  
  
— Мадам, будьте так добры, оставьте свои приемчики и сгиньте вон!  
  
И сразу же лег обратно и прикрыл глаза.  
  
Тодд с Р быстро переглянулись, с тревогой посмотрели в пустующее сидение.  
  
— …Он только что разговаривал с кем-то четвертым в машине, да?  
  
— Просто продолжай смотреть на дорогу, Броцман.  
  
***  
  
В машине же Г. и У. долгое время стояла гробовая тишина. Г. все еще терзался своими мыслями о том, что Свлад почти доверился ему, а теперь его пытались насильно забрать те же люди из правительства (пускай и немного другого), что в сущности не особо отличалось от его предыдущего удержания в неволе. И это было просто ебейше несправедливо. Наверное У. прочитал по его мрачной мине, что у него сейчас сердце было не совсем на месте и мысли вразнобой, потому как решил его отвлечь.  
  
— Говоря, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы судьбу Свлада решил кто-то за него, до того как все завертелось, я имел в виду тебя. Потому что знаю на практике, что уж если кто и способен проявить не дюжее упрямство и вытащить кого-то из самого безнадежного жизненного тупика, то это не я.  
  
Г. отлип от сверления вида за окном и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Даже если ради этого я часто пру напролом как слон в музее фарфора?  
  
— Я не такой уж и фарфоровый, дорогой мой, — негромко заметил У.  
  
Не фарфоровый — мысленно согласился Г. И все же У. порой не заслуживал его несносного поведения. А Г. не заслуживал его теплоты и то, с какой легкостью он мог корить последними словами и при этом как сейчас одаривать его мягкими прозвищами, от которых его почему-то никогда не коробило.  
  
— То, что я тебе наговорил про то, что ты пустое место и бездарность… Это я не пытался высказать свои настоящие мысли, если что.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— …Да?  
  
— Это было низко и подло. Но я знаю, что ты не говорил это всерьез, — У. обратил свой взор на дорогу перед ним. — Дома поговорим. Сейчас надо думать о деле.  
  
Он был спокоен, и Г. сразу этим приободрился. Они подъезжали к бухте залива. Г. спешно вытащил свой личный Глок 17 и проверил затвор. У. за рулем странно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Хм, ты взял… пистолет.  
  
Г. тут же ощутил в себе желание защищаться.  
  
— Ну да, не спорю, огнем мы явно можем смело перечеркнуть себе всю карьеру и испортить отношения между иностранными спецслужбами, поставить под угрозу безопасность страны, бла-бла, но это Свлад, черт возьми! И что бы ты не думал, У., но он наша семья! А ради нее надо быть готовым пойти на все!  
  
Он замолк, когда У. молча отдернул запасную куртку в сторону и явил на свет добротный автомат и пару боевых гранат. Г. перевел взгляд с внушительного арсенала на него.  
  
— Я хочу от тебя детей.  
  
— У нас уже есть один, плюс крокодил, — подметил тот и свернул вслед за ведущей машиной в тихий угол между двумя грудами металлолома.  
  
С этим не поспоришь.  
  
Их компания, включая слегка помятого Дирка, выгрузилась на морозный воздух и обговорила план действий. Где-то в полукилометре, ближе к погрузочным кранам и нагромождениям из железных контейнеров, находились с полдюжины черных машин и люди с оружием — их тайное сборище издали освещалось парой тусклых прожекторов. В остальном вокруг не было ни души — рабочий порт располагался в отдалении и в такой час пустовал, а с другой стороны была лишь темная гладь залива. Ребята из КСРБ были теми еще перестраховщиками — наверняка они же и послали тогда наемников на их квартиру, чтобы проверить что их могло ждать при попытке задержания. Так что следовало провернуть все тихо и быстро, пока те не опомнились, и тут же уехать со Свладом в безопасное место. Отставших не ждать, гражданских держать в поле зрения. Так что Р собирался пойти с Дирком, У. — с Тоддом, а Г. своей тропой одинокого бойца. Что ж, вот и настала пора проверить был ли от полевых тренировок какой-то толк!  
  
— Чего я понять не могу, так это как они рассчитывают контролировать Свлада и заставлять его работать на них, — пробормотал Тодд, застегивая куртку поплотней и беря из руки У. запасное переговороное устройство.  
  
— У каждого есть свое слабое место, — невольно припомнил слова Риггинса Г. и уставился на мнущегося Дирка с внезапным пониманием. — Они будут угрожать, что Джентли находится в их власти, если тот не послушается. Глядите за ним в оба, а то они и впрямь соблазнятся!  
  
Р с серьезным видом кивнул, и все начали расходится. Г. с У. обменялись последними взглядами.  
  
— Не ссы, все обойдется, — успел пообещать Г. на прощанье, а затем глубоко вздохнул, натянул край собственной куртки на пол лица и двинулся по направлению к свету.  
  
Было нет смысла врать — Г. немного кайфовал от происходящего. Он осторожно подкрался к дальней кромке охраняемого противниками периметра и ловко вырубил первых трех громил в боевом снаряжении, тихо и без всякой пыли. Один из оперативников почти раскрыл его, сильно приложив Г. головой о стенку из металла и потянувшись к рации на предплечье, но он тут же ловко подсек его ногой — мужчина шлепнулся об асфальт, а там Г. ему уже как следует врезал. Надо было двигаться быстрей, патрули точно скоро обнаружат неладное. Грег для верности попетлял между узкими проходами, чтобы сбить свой след, попрятался в укрытии пару раз, пока не минует опасность, а затем почти трусцой ринулся к противоположному краю скользкой погрузочной площадки. И, завернув за очередную гряду из высоченных железных контейнеров, чуть не врезался прямиком в еще одного оперативника. Г. рефлекторно схватился за пистолет, ожидая крутого исхода, но тут же замер. Мужчина в бронежилете и темной куртке стоял с опущенным оружием и со странным, почти по-детски счастливым выражением на лице. Челюсть расслаблена, взгляд плавает и будто совсем не видит Г. перед ним — он что, под кайфом? В нескольких шагах от него обнаружилась еще пара бойцов — в том же апатичном состоянии, что и первый. Г. для верности помахал перед их лицами рукой, но нет, никакого ответа. Но при этом все они твердо стояли на ногах, просто сознанием словно находились в совершенно другом месте. Как будто под гипнозом. Ох черт!  
  
— У нас тут гости, возможно третья команда, — быстро проговорил Г. в приемник, а затем взвел оружие и зашагал дальше, глубже в лабиринт.  
  
Все отдаленные разговоры и движение здесь практически заканчивались, и сама атмосфера этой неправильной тишины нагоняла непонятную жуть. Г. ступал медленно, почти не дыша, а когда достиг еще одного поворота и очутился на еще одном открытом участке с черным грузовиком посередине, тут же застыл. Вокруг машины тут и там стояли вооруженные агенты, абсолютно все в таком же оглушенном состоянии, что и предыдущие. С замком на внушительном кузове возилась щупленькая на вид девица с копной темных волос в военной куртке и негромко ругалась под нос. Каким-то образом уловив чужое присутствие, она резко повернулась к Г. лицом — глаза огромные и дерзкие — и выставила свой собственный пистолет. Но не это было самое удивительное.  
  
— Что за хуйня? — неожиданно для себя громко проронил он, тоже не сводя ее с мушки. — Я помню тебя, это же ты была в том супермаркете, когда я был там с У. и Свладом!  
  
Девчонка (на вид не больше двадцати!) чуть дернулась в сторону, но ничего не ответила. Застигнутая врасплох, но все еще опасная, она походила на дикого зверька. Г. прикинул свои варианты и решил рискнуть — чуть развел руки в стороны.  
  
— Я свой, я свой! — с чего он вообще вдруг решил, что он «свой»?! — ЦРУ, проект «Черное Крыло» под покровительством правительства Соединенных Штатов. Агент Г. Ты следила за мной!  
  
Девушка нахмурилась, но пистолет не опустила. Что ж, но и не застрелила пока.  
  
— Я ни за кем не следила, я была на полевой отработке навыков.  
  
— И случайно оказалась ради нее в Сиэтле, именно рядом с Риджли?.. Ну конечно! Это совпадение! Потому что все связано! — если бы не обстоятельства, Г. бы точно станцевал.  
  
— Замолкни! — поморщилась девушка. — Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Тоже, что и тебе! Тебя послали, чтобы вытащить Свлада, так ведь?  
  
— Я не знаю имени того, кого мне сказали освободить.  
  
Г. поубавил восторг и оглядел ее получше. Она точна была частью агентуры, детали выдавали, но потом его взгляд зацепился за вышитый ну куртке геометрический символ.  
  
— Погоди-погоди, — внезапно до него начало доходить, и он оглядел выведенных из строя бойцов. — Ты сказала «отработке навыков»?.. О мой бог, ты объект Ламия.  
  
На это имя девушка резко переменилась в лице и крепче схватилась за оружие. Но после пары мгновений колебаний она, видно, решила все же дать деру. Сердце Г. тут же забилось как бешеное.  
  
— Стой, не уходи! — понимая, что Р должен быть где-то рядом, а она вот-вот собиралась исчезнуть, мужчина быстро отшвырнул пистолет в сторону. — Пожалуйста. Мы с тобой заодно. Ты же… Пожалуйста, ты должна мне поверить. Есть те, кто хотел бы с тобой встретиться. Вернуть тебя домой. Ты должна пойти сейчас со мной.  
  
Ламия взглянула на него как на безумца, а затем медленно опустила оружие.  
  
— Вот еще, — она взглянула на него как-то по-особенному и продолжила уже властно. — Ты забудешь меня и все, что связано с моим именем.  
  
— Что? Не… — и у Г. немедленно потемнело в глазах.  
  
По ощущениям он будто всего лишь на секунду моргнул, а когда пришел в себя — никого уже рядом не было. Куча оперативников в отключке лежала вокруг, грузовик приглашающе стоял на месте, все было спокойно. Г. был готов поклясться, что он только что с кем-то разговаривал, но не мог даже вспомнить с кем — в голову словно вату положили. Он встряхнулся, подобрал и убрал в кобуру пистолет и немедленно занялся замком. В конечном итоге тот поддался, и Г. с усилием распахнул обе дверцы. А затем остановился, давая себе оценить увиденное. Свлад лежал на железной койке, с руками и ногами крепко связанными эластичными лентами. Он был в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами — с капельницей идущей из одной из вен и до синевы бледный и тихий. В его огромных глазах читалось узнавание, но взгляд был мутным — точно чем-то накачали. Г. сглотнул и принялся торопливо освобождать его от пут и трубок, склонившись прямо над ним.  
  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — сбитым шепотом попытался успокоить Свлада Г., ругая свои неловкие пальцы. — Все будет хорошо. Мы сваливаем отсюда. Ты как? Сможешь идти сам?  
  
Свлад ответил лишь коротким мычанием, и Г. понадеялся, что это «да». Он первым спрыгнул обратно из кузова, а за ним Свлад. Он все-таки неловко рухнул — перекатился через голову, но едва Грег двинулся к нему на помощь, ему тут же пришлось попятиться назад. Потому что в процессе перекатывания Свлад умудрился незаметно поднять с земли чей-то автомат и теперь стоял на своих двоих и направлял его в сторону Г. Нетвердо, но с очень решительным видом.  
  
— Бля! — Г. тут же поднял свое собственное оружие, но только потому что ничего другого ему не оставалось. — Свлад, какого черта?  
  
— Я с тобой никуда не пойду.  
  
Его тон звучал весьма угрожающе, как будто он разговаривал с кем-то совсем чужим. Это, признаться, было жутко непривычно.  
  
— Эээ, ну и зря? Я же на твоей стороне, чувак, — до него запоздало дошло в чем тут дело. — Свлад, я не с ними. Поверь, едва я только узнал, что тебя куда-то забирают, я тут же поспешил на выручку. И все твои друзья тоже. Дирк здесь!  
  
— Вы и его в это втянули? — с совсем уж пугающим взором начал наступать Свлад, чуть пошатываясь.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, блять, Свлад, не надо, это не… послушай! — Г. отвел руку с пистолетом назад и поспешно опустился на колени. Сработало один раз, сработает и второй. — Это вообще была его идея — прийти сюда за тобой. И нас собрал, только чтобы вытащить тебя!  
  
Свлад остановил свой шаг. Эта деталь явно его обескуражила. В его взгляде читалось сомнение.  
  
— Я тебе не верю. Никому из вас нельзя верить, — он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Мне стоит убить тебя.  
  
— Не надо, — Г. замотал головой, судорожно пытаясь придумать пути доказать свою искренность. — Это будет ошибкой, и ты не сможешь жить потом спокойно. Я знаю, что тебе уже давно не плевать на жизни тех, кто вокруг тебя, да тебе и не было никогда, просто ты об этом забыл. Но ты изменился, живя среди людей, и ты изменил меня!.. Я-я был эгоцентричным мудаком — ладно, я и сейчас такой — но я увидел мир с другой стороны, и это все твоя заслуга. Прежний я не пришел бы сегодня сюда, наплевав на все, что точно отвратило бы его от проблем. Не порть это все, не перечеркивай.  
  
— Ты лгал мне, — выплюнул Свлад с неожиданно сильной обидой в голосе. — Я слышал твой разговор с полковником на лестнице. Ты только притворялся моим другом, чтобы быть ко мне поближе. А все мои разговоры передавал ему. Я должен был догадаться, что так и будет. Меня предупреждали, — тут он пугающе уставился куда-то за свое плечо и заворчал в пустоту. — Я сам решу когда от него избавиться. И вернусь домой сразу после. Я сам…  
  
У Г. по спине побежали мурашки. Он поспешно щелкнул пальцами пару раз, возвращая его внимание на себя (и то, как он медленно поворачивал назад свою голову было отдельным хоррором).  
  
— Не говори со своей Леди, Свлад, говори сейчас со мной. Ты прав. Я не был до конца честен. Но только потому что полковник вынудил меня слушаться. «Черное Крыло», Леди — они все одно, как ты и говорил, — он выдержал паузу и добавил с чувством. — Мне стоило рассказать тебе. Ты прав, и друзья так не поступают. Я просто не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно и все.  
  
— Ну а теперь поздно! — выпалил тот и вдруг зажмурился и задрожал. — Оставь меня в покое.  
  
Он опустил оружие и, вновь скривившись, попытался быстро уйти от Г. Но тот сам был быстр — вскочил на ноги, обогнул его и остановил, приблизив ладони максимально близко к его плечам. Словно притормозив его мягким невидимым щитом.  
  
— Прости. Прости, это было гадко и нечестно. Ты этого не заслужил. Прости, — он вновь почти шептал, а потом судорожно выставил перед ним оттопыренный мизинец. — Я так больше никогда с тобой не поступлю, хорошо? Гляди, это клятва на мизинцах. Покруче и помощнее ваших свалочных договоров и сделок. Даже взрослые ее почти никогда не заключают — настолько она страшная.  
  
Свлад издал нечто подозрительно похожее на всхлип, но нос или лицо упрямо вытирать не стал.  
  
— Дирк правда где-то здесь?  
  
— И я тебя к нему обязательно верну. Лады? Мир? — Г. сам удивлялся как серьезно он к этому относился, но боль в груди говорила сама за себя.  
  
Свлад шумно подышал, глядя на его мизинец, нервно оглянулся назад пару раз, а потом все же закрыл глаза и крепко схватился за него своим, сдаваясь. Г. улыбнулся — сначала осторожно, а потом и во все лицо, пару раз потряс их скрепленные руки, а затем разбил. Из обоих словно воздух выпустили от облегчения.  
  
— Прорываться надо будет с боем, — предупредил Г., сам торопливо шмыгнув носом. — А ножницы твои где?  
  
— Забрали, — Свлад встряхнулся, вновь схватившись за тяжелое ружье. — Скоро вернутся, я на них после последней кражи охранные чары поставил.  
  
Г. довольно хохотнул, а потом вспомнил чем столкновение того со спецназом обернулось для самого спецназа, и поспешно ухватил его за рукав.  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты считаешь беспощадный отпор справедливым, но не могли бы мы… сговориться вместо всеобщих смертей на просто сильные увечья? Вдруг получится потом сторговаться с врагом поудачнее.  
  
Свлад подумал как следует и пришел к выводу, что из Г. еще может выйти толк.  
  
— Если тебя это успокоит.  
  
Последующие двадцать минут Г. имел редкое удовольствие не только видеть Свлада за работой, но и биться с ним бок о бок на равных. Поначалу того сбил с толку концепт, что один может прикрывать другого, полностью на него полагаясь, но потом быстро привык и охотно менялся с Г. местами. И Грег никогда еще не видел вблизи ничего столь потрясающе изящного и при этом ужасающего. Свлад ступал абсолютно грациозно, а где все-таки оступался или пригибался, то это каким-то чудом все равно было ему на руку — пули просвистывали над ним или же чей-то удар кулаком проходил мимо. Он одинаково метко управлялся со стрельбой, а когда она ему наскучивала, то не менее точно швырял жестким прикладом прямо кому-то в лицо. Г. бы мог любоваться этим весь день, честное слово. Но в какой-то момент удача им все же изменила — из новых подъехавших грузовиков высыпало подкрепление и (не без шишек) обезоружило их обоих, отобрав к тому же у Г. рацию. По дикому взгляду было видно, что Свлад был готов продолжать биться хоть голыми руками и зубами, но Грегу все же удалось его безмолвно осадить. Вот тут их мог еще вытащить шанс сторговаться. Предводитель группы честно поржал попыткам Г. поугрожать, но как ни странно разрешил пройти вместе с ним на разговор. Который очевидно ни к чему хорошему их бы не привел так или иначе, но Г. хотя бы имел шанс потянуть время. Он бросил на Свлада последний обнадеживающий взгляд и последовал следом.  
  
Существовал один важный фактор, и стоит это как следует понимать. Иногда Г. просто не мог не пустить все по пизде.  
  
Текущие обстоятельства: чертовы канадцы собирались забрать Свлада против его воли, потому что у кого-то возникла умная идея продать его как некий продукт, раз уж не могут контролировать здесь. И Г. все еще не мог даже определиться какая часть всей этой сделки вызывала у него большее отвращение. Должно быть, дело было в самих канадцах. Какое, блять, это было их вообще дело, этих сраных недо-лягушатников? Не сильно вежливые переговоры шли уже минут сорок и длились бы еще, но тут представитель конкурирующей организации решил напомнить, что это станет выгодно для обеих сторон. ЦРУ получит с этого немало денег, а ведь уже каждой собаке известно, что они им, в их жалком «штабе» с кучей фриков под одной крышей, ох как нужны. Вот тут-то Г. и не выдержал. Что-то окончательно в нем прояснилось, и он четко для себя решил — этот мудак не смеет так говорить. И увозить они никого не смеют.  
  
— Вообще-то мы смеем. И мы увезем.  
  
Этот мерзкий крупный вояка откровенно смеялся Г. в лицо и хвалился своим положением. Карты были откровенно не в его пользу, и Грег мог размахивать своим удостоверением сколько угодно и точить лясы, но у них все еще было преимущество. Свлада, по-прежнему стоящего в кольце серьезно вооруженных ребят, они уже давно считали своей собственностью.  
  
Ха, а как вам такое?!  
  
— Ебать вы сможете, — с наигранным весельем отозвался Г. и без сожалений врезал верзиле по лицу.  
  
Впоследствии Г. мудро рассудил, что его и не собирались оставлять в живых при любом раскладе. Но сейчас ему было очень обидно. Первый выстрел пришелся ему куда-то в район живота, и Г. почти устоял. Ох, но было блядски неприятно. Он слышал чьи-то приближающиеся крики, но не мог различить чьи именно. Слишком поздно. Грегори морально приготовился к выстрелу в голову, однако в следующий миг случилось неожиданное. К противнику подкрался неизвестно как высвободившийся Свлад и прежде чем вооруженный мужчина успел что-либо понять, с силой и внезапной яростью ударил его сверкнувшими в свете прожектора ножницами несколько раз в шею и в грудь. Кровь брызнула темными косыми линиями во все стороны. О землю сначала стукнулся пистолет, а затем и безжизненное тело. Г. позволил себе облегченно прикрыть глаза и сам тихонько осел на асфальт. Все происходило несколько замедленно или же так было только в его отяжелевшей голове? Его подхватили сразу две пары рук — одни из них принадлежали У., а другие Свладу. Г. без споров позволил себе быть заботливо взятым в эти объятия.  
  
***  
  
Грег пропустил пару мгновений, а очнулся уже в дороге, на полу кузова внезапно примчавшихся Роуди-3, судя по обстановке и окружению. Вот те на. В машине было полно народа, и Г. бы все отдал, если бы поверхность, на которой он лежал, не тряслась так сильно, а лицо склонившегося над ним У. не было таким испуганным. О, и чтобы пропитавшаяся кровью насквозь рубашка и адская боль не напоминали ему о том, что дела его были довольно хуевые.  
  
— Это всего лишь царапина, перестань дышать надо мной, как над покойником, — Г. попытался как мог успокаивающе ослабить хватку Уинса на своем плече, но машина дернулась на какой-то кочке, и он не смог сдержать рвущийся стон. — Я убью этого блядского водилу, клянусь…  
  
— Он это сгоряча, — попытался вставить Тодд где-то на периферии. Мартин за рулем неразборчиво прорычал что-то сквозь зубы.  
  
— Ну все, я готов, — в обзор Г. ворвался Свлад с закатанными рукавами и раскрытыми ножницами в руке. — Пулю надо убрать. Не волнуйся. Болеть будет ужасно, ты уж поверь, я знаю.  
  
— Как мне, блять, теперь не волноваться, интересно? — слабо полюбопытствовал Г.  
  
Свлад честно пожал плечами.  
  
— Я знаю что делать. Я такое уже переживал.  
  
Надо ли говорить, Г. это не сильно придавало оптимизма. И если где-то и шел учет рекордов по количеству грязных ругательств, произнесенных на одном выдохе, то он вполне мог побить его сейчас, пока в его тело вторгались — тут уж без всяких шуточек — острым предметом. Г. настолько ошалел от боли, что последующий диалог смог только слышать, но уже не видеть.  
  
— Дирк, твоя очередь.  
  
— М-моя?  
  
— Ты же носишь с собой тот набор для шитья, что я тебе подарил?  
  
— Он в другой куртке…  
  
— Ммм. Блять.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— У Гриппса тут есть горелка.  
  
— Вы что, в конец охренели? Нельзя его прижигать в таких антисанитарных условиях!  
  
— А ковыряться ножницами, значит, было санитарно?  
  
— Я очень даже санитарный…  
  
— Свлад, ты хоть знаешь, что это слово значит?  
  
— Ой, хватит. Гриппс, жги!  
  
Не прошло и пары мгновений, как Г. побил свой же рекорд. И тут же провалился в куда более комфортную тьму.


End file.
